El día en que nuestros destinos se cruzaron
by SummonerDagger88
Summary: AU Naminé quiere huir de su pasado. Roxas no quiere aceptar su presente. El destino los unió, pero... ¿Podrá salvarlos el amor?
1. El día en que comenzó su nueva vida

_Bueno antes que todo, quiero aclarar que esto no es un plagio, ya que en este enorme océano de fanfics existe una historia llamada "Cuando nuestros destinos se cruzaron" y ¡Sorpresa! Yo la escribí, en ese tiempo usaba el pen name de __ RoxasnoKanojo88_, PERO perdí mi cuenta de correo y jamás la pude recuperar, y por ende no pude continuar la historia. Eso fue hace como 5 años, entonces me olvidé del fic... hasta ahora, ya que, hace poco lo recordé y lo busqué en este sitio, y ¡Allí estaba! muy abandonado, entonces me dieron ganas de volver a subirla pero con muchos cambios, porque no me gustaron algunas cosas que había escrito en ese entonces, y obviamente porque Kingdom Hearts ha cambiado tanto, y ahora me gustan muchos personajes más que quise agregar a este humilde fic. Bueno ahora que las explicaciones están hechas no lo los aburriré más. Espero que disfruten la historia, tengo escrito bastante ya, así que no creo que las updates sean un problema esta vez, además que si me dan su apoyo más me seguiré inspirando.  


_Recuerdo que en ese entonces ****__IlusionDreams_ me ayudó con la personalidad de Roxas, así que crédito para ella.  


_Espero que le guste.  
_

_**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a **© Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios _

**El día en que nuestros destinos se cruzaron**

**Capítulo I "El día en que comenzó su nueva vida"**

_"Todo estará bien…todo saldrá bien…tranquilízate Naminé, éste es sólo tu primer día en una escuela de verdad…."_

"¿Estás bien Naminé?"- Preguntó su madre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Si…si….no te preocupes mamá"- Respondió Naminé esbozando una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

"¿Estás segura hija?, te ves un poco pálida… ¡Ah ya sé lo que te ocurre! Estás nerviosa. No te preocupes cariño todo saldrá bien y estoy segura de que harás amigos rápido"- Dijo su madre sonriendo.

"Eso espero"…-Dijo Naminé suspirando.

Durante el recorrido (Que a Naminé se le hizo eterno) ella se dedica a ensayar su presentación.

_"Hola soy Naminé, espero que seamos amigos…. ¡No suena muy cursi! No creo que pueda hacer esto, debí rogarles a mamá que me contratara un profesor particular, así no pasaría por esta humillación y además podría quedarme en casa para estar con ella por si…"_- "Muy bien cariño"- Dijo su madre deteniendo el auto e interrumpiendo sus pensamientos nuevamente - "Ya llegamos".

"¿Ya?" - Preguntó Naminé temblando.

"Entremos hija yo llevaré tus maletas".

"No hace falta mamá yo lo haré ¡Vamos adentro!"- Dijo Naminé tomando sus dos maletas y entrando a su nueva e imponente escuela. Tenía unos portones enormes, Naminé había imaginado la escuela como un lugar hostil y aterrador, parecido a algo salido del cuento de Oliver Twist, sin embargo, lo que tenía ante ella era totalmente diferente, la estructura de la escuela era muy moderna y parecía un lugar bastante acogedor. Cuando Naminé y su madre entraron, se encontraron con algo parecido al lobby de un hotel, incluso había dos señoritas detrás de un mesón, que parecían desempeñar la función de recepcionistas.

"¡Vaya, esto es enorme!, en vez de un internado parece un hotel de lujo"- Exclamó Naminé impresionada.

"¡Me alegro de que te guste la escuela!"- Exclamó repentinamente una persona que se acercaba a Naminé y su madre

"Buenos días, soy el director de esta escuela, mi nombre es Cid Kramer, tu debes ser la señorita Naminé" - Dijo dirigiéndose a ella

"Sí señor"- Respondió Naminé tímidamente

"¡Qué chica tan adorable!"- exclamó Kramer y luego añadió- "Querida Naminé, ¿Ves a esas señoritas en el mesón?"– Preguntó el director indicándole el lugar donde éstas se encontraban.

"Sí" – Contesto Naminé.

"Ellas son las encargadas de entregarte su horario y las llaves de tu habitación, lo único que debes hacer es mostrarle tu ficha de estudiante" – Explicó el director.

"¡Ah si! La tengo aquí conmigo"- Respondió Naminé sacando una hoja de papel de su bolso – "Gracias por su ayuda Director Kramer".

"Bien hija, puedes ir a tu habitación y prepararte para tus clases, yo me quedaré hablando con el señor Kramer"- Dijo su madre besando a Naminé en la cabeza- "Te echaré de menos cariño, nos vemos el fin de semana, estamos en contacto".

"Yo también te extrañaré mamá, te quiero" - Dijo Naminé abrazando a su madre- "¿Me prometes que vas a estar bien por tu cuenta?"

"Yo debería ser la que haga esa pregunta mi niña" – Corrigió la mamá de la chica riendo, después la miró fijamente y le dijo susurrando – "Todo saldrá bien desde ahora en adelante cariño te lo prometo, esta es nuestra nueva vida, tu sólo preocúpate de tus estudios y de hacer buenos amigos, yo estaré bien".

"Está bien mamá, lo haré" – Dijo con confianza Naminé – "Tienes razón, tengo que empezar a ser más positiva desde ahora. Adiós mamá cuídate" – Al terminar de decir esto, Naminé tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a dónde le había indicado el director, entregó su ficha y una de las señoritas registró algo en su computadora, y procedió a entregarle las llaves de su nueva habitación e imprimió su horario y mirando con una sonrisa a la nueva alumna añadió – "Bienvenida a Destiny Islands Boarding School señorita Naminé".

"Muchas gracias" – Contestó ella tímidamente y se dirigió a un enorme pasillo.

_"¡Wow! Esto si que es grande, debí haber pedido un mapa"_ - Pensó Naminé, después de deambular por la escuela sin saber adonde dirigirse.

"¡Oh no puedo creerlo, tienen hasta un parque con un lago aquí!"- Exclamó Naminé mirando al exterior sin parar de caminar. De repente sintió que chocaba contra alguien y que se caía al suelo junto con sus maletas.

"Lo…lo siento mucho"- Se disculpó Naminé avergonzada- "No miraba por donde iba y…"

"No hay problema, tu no tuviste la culpa, yo estaba distraído también"- Respondió un chico de cabello castaño puntiagudo y unos hermosos ojos azules pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su hermosa sonrisa- "¿No te hiciste daño?"

"No, creo que no"- Respondió Naminé mirando al chico - "¡Qué hermosos ojos tiene y esa sonrisa es muy encantadora!"- Pensó.

"Te ayudo"- Dijo él tendiéndole su mano- "Soy Sora".

"Me llamo Naminé"- Dijo ella tomando la mano de Sora un poco ruborizada por los pensamientos que tuvo sobre él.

"Que lindo nombre"- Alagó Sora sonriendo- "¿Eres nueva cierto?"

"Sí, me quedé mirando ese espectacular jardín de allá abajo y fue por eso que chocamos"- Explicó Naminé.

"¡Oh!, el Jardín Gainsborough, si es bonito ¿Cierto?, todos los años antes de Navidad se realiza un baile allí".

"¿En serio? ¡Eso debe ser muy emocionante!"- Exclamó Naminé imaginándose el baile en ese hermoso jardín.

"Si, lo es, especialmente para las chicas"- Dijo Sora sonriendo.

Naminé le devolvió la sonrisa y se quedaron mirando por unos instantes.

"Er…creo que será mejor que encuentre mi habitación"- Dijo Naminé un tanto nerviosa.

"Si quieres te ayudo"- Sugirió Sora.

"Claro, si no es mucha molestia para ti"- Respondió Naminé aliviada - "Esta escuela es enorme".

"Sí, sé que lo es, no hay problema yo te ayudo sólo necesito su número de cuarto".

"Tengo el 115"- Dijo Naminé mirando la placa de su llave.

"115…115… oh, si sé donde es, ¿Pero estás segura de que es allí?" – Dijo el chico de cabello castaño confundido.

"Sí" – Respondió Naminé sin entender la confusión de Sora – "Mira" – Dijo mostrándole las llaves al chico.

"Hmmm, Que extraño… a lo mejor ya no hay más cuartos disponibles" - Dijo Sora para sí mismo casi en un murmullo.

"¿Hay algún problema?" – Preguntó la rubia comenzando a asustarse.

"No, es sólo que….Ah no importa. Sígueme por favor"- Pidió el chico tomando las maletas de Naminé mientras al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una sonrisa.

"Eso disipó la angustia de la chica por alguna razón" -_"Vaya que chico tan simpático y apuesto, mamá tenía razón hice un amigo muy rápido. Me encantaría estar en las clase de Sora"_- Pensó Naminé sonriendo mientras caminaba junto a su nuevo amigo.

* * *

"Debes estar bromeando". "No puede ser aquí, es imposible"- Exclamó Naminé incómoda.

"Nop, no estoy bromeando, dijiste 115 es ésta, y a decir verdad no entiendo por qué te sorprendes, todos aquí tenemos habitaciones como ésta"- Explicó Sora

"Oh… ¿En serio?..Vaya…que diferente es a mi última habitación" – Murmuró Naminé- "Quién diría que yo estaría en un lugar lujoso como este nuevamente, sin embargo, a pesar de ser un internado, no se siente como una prisión, a diferencia de ese lugar…"

"¿Dijiste algo Naminé?"- Preguntó Sora mirándola con desconcierto.

"Oh...No, sólo pensaba en voz alta y recordé algunas cosas, muchas gracias por ayudarme Sora, no sé que habría hecho sin ti"- Dijo Naminé.

"No hay problema, ¿Podría ver tu horario Naminé?"-Preguntó Sora.

"Claro, toma"- Dijo Naminé pasándole su horario a Sora.

"A ver…. ¡Oh! Que suerte estamos en la misma clase, así nos podremos ver todo el tiempo y… "-Se detuvo Sora notando que había pensado en voz alta, su cara comenzó a ponerse roja.

"Er..Si que suerte, me alegra de que nos toquen las mismas clases" – Respondió Naminé también sonrojándose.

"Será…será mejor que me vaya para que puedas desempacar, la primera hora es a las 8:30, no vayas a llegar tarde, la señorita Trepe es muy estricta con respecto al horario, te lo digo por experiencia jeje" – Sora miro hacia techo como si recordara algo y luego agregó - "Bien nos vemos Naminé adiós".

"Nos vemos Sora, gracias otra vez" - Se despidió Naminé.

Cuando Sora se perdió entre los otros estudiantes, Naminé comenzó a recorrer la habitación aún dudando de que le perteneciera, el lujo del lugar seguía llenándola de malos recuerdos- _"No debo pensar en cosas como esa, desde ahora en adelante debo concentrarme en el futuro"_- Al terminar de pensar esto, Naminé desempacó rápidamente y se puso el uniforme, guardó sus libros y se dispuso a irse cuando algo llamó su atención.

"Vaya, este si que es un ventanal grande…oh ¿pero qué?..¡Oh es una terraza!"– Dijo Naminé saliendo al exterior.

"Desde aquí puedo las islas, qué hermosa vista" - Naminé giró a la derecha dándose cuanta de que su terraza estaba conectada con la del propietario de la habitación contigua.

"Hmmm me pregunto de quién será esa habitación… ¡Oh, las clases! Sora dijo que la señorita Trepe era estricta, será mejor que me apresure".

Diciendo esto Naminé salió de la habitación leyó el número de salón en el que era la clase y esta vez tuvo la suerte de no perderse por lo que llegó justo a tiempo. Una hermosa señorita de cabello rubio y ojos celestes ocultos detrás de unos anteojos se encontraba en el escritorio del profesor, a pesar de tener un aspecto bastante profesional lucía muy joven – _"Ella no puede ser la maestra"_ – Pensó Naminé - _"Parece sólo unos pocos años mayor que yo"_.

"Tu debes ser la estudiante nueva. Soy Quistis Trepe, profesora de matemáticas, mucho gusto ¿Naminé cierto?"

"Si señorita soy Naminé, mucho gusto" – Contestó Naminé, aún maravillada por la juventud de la maestra.

"Pasa querida, la clase querrá conocerte"- Dijo Quistis amablemente.

Esa frase, destruyó el ensimismamiento de Naminé y la devolvió a la realidad - _"Ya llegó el momento, tranquila Naminé, tranquila"_

Muy bien chicos silencio, escuchen a su nueva compañera- Ordenó Quistis.

_"No, no, sigan hablando, no me tomen atención"_ – Rogó en su mente Naminé, y para su horror toda la clase (con excepción de un chico rubio que se sentaba en la esquina derecha del salón), le prestó atención - "Er…Hola soy…soy…" _"No puedo hacerlo, ¿por qué soy tan nerviosa?"_- Se preguntó la chica así misma frustrada, de repente Naminé vio a Sora, que le estaba sonriendo, y eso la tranquilizó - "Soy Naminé, vengo de…" - _"¿De dónde digo que vengo? No puedo decir de donde soy, sería peligroso, ¡Ah sí! Nombraré el lugar donde nos quedamos por última vez con mamá, eso servirá"_ – Decidió Naminé- "Vengo de Traverse Town, espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos" -_"Lo hice"_-Pensó sonriendo triunfante.

"Gracias Naminé"-Dijo Quistis- "Hmmm ¿Dónde te sentarás?"-Preguntó mirando al salón.

Naminé se preguntó lo mismo, había tenido la esperanza de sentarse junto a Sora, pero una chica pelirroja de ojos azules estaba a su lado.

"Ya sé, mira al lado de Roxas hay un puesto vacío" – Señaló Quistis.

Naminé observó a donde señalaba y pudo ver a un chico rubio sentado en la última fila de la derecha mirando distraídamente hacia la ventana, cuando escuchó su nombre levantó la vista y Naminé vio unos hermosos ojos azules, que a diferencia de los de Sora parecían fríos.

"Ve a sentarte querida"- Pidió Quistis.

"Si profesora"- Respondió Naminé obediente - mientras se dirigía a su nuevo lugar sintió que todos la miraban con curiosidad a pesar de que sólo fueron pocos metros a ella le parecieron kilómetros-_"Sé que un nuevo compañero es novedad pero no es para que me miren tanto"_- Pensó Naminé finalmente llegando a su puesto.

"Er…hola… ¿Roxas cierto?"- Preguntó Naminé.

"Si…" -Respondió el chico sin mirarla.

"Yo soy Naminé, encantada"- Dijo Naminé amablemente.

"Si, te oí cuando te presentaste, con eso basta"- Respondió Roxas con fastidio.

Naminé abrió los ojos como platos – _"Pero que muchacho tan antipático y maleducado ¿Cuál es su problema?, que suerte la mía de sentarme junto a él, uff lo mejor será ignorarlo y no tendré problemas"_-Decidió Naminé orgullosa luego de haber encontrado una rápida solución.

La clase transcurrió silenciosamente al parecer la señorita Trepe, a pesar de su juventud era tan estricta como dijo Sora. Naminé notó que por fin sus compañeros dejaron de mirarla y se concentraban en la tarea que dejó la maestra, a Naminé le era fácil resolver ejercicios matemáticos, siempre fue buena en eso y al parecer a Roxas no le pasaba lo mismo porque se veía que el ejercicio que intentaba resolver era muy complicado para él, Naminé pensó en ayudarlo pero luego recordó su actitud hacia ella y pensó que merecía sufrir un poco.

Como ella ya había terminado la tarea se dedicó a observar a la clase.

Los ojos de Naminé se dirigieron automáticamente hacia Sora, y al parecer éste noto que lo miraba porque volteó a verla y le sonrió, Naminé hizo lo mismo y la chica pelirroja que se sentaba junto a Sora la miró con curiosidad, él le explicó algo, la chica volvió a mirar a Naminé y la saludó con la mano, ella le devolvió el saludo y sonrió también.

Cuando la clase terminó la chica pelirroja y Sora se acercaron a ella, mientras Roxas sólo se limitó a alejarse de allí lo más rápido que pudo.

"Hola mi nombre es Kairi, encantada de conocerte Naminé"- Se presentó Kairi, quien era una chica muy, muy linda según la opinión de Naminé, tenía un hermoso cabello rojo lacio que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran azules pero con matices violetas, su contextura física era como la de la Naminé, pero su piel era un poco mas oscura, lo que le daba un aspecto de estrella de televisión.

"El gusto es mío" - Respondió Naminé estrechando la mano de Kairi.

"¿Qué te pareció la clase, te gustó?"- Preguntó amablemente Kairi.

"Si, la profesora parece estricta pero encantadora y parece que en la clase todos son agradables" – De pronto Naminé hizo una mueca de desagrado - "Menos ese tal Roxas".

"Oh, él es un caso especial jajaja"- Rió Sora.

"¿Por qué es tan antipático?, ni siquiera me conoce, no le he hecho nada"- Replicó Naminé.

"Jajaja, tranquila no creo que sea algo personal Naminé, lo que sucede es que Roxas ha tenido algunos problemas últimamente, según lo que tengo entendido y está un poco sensible"- Explicó Kairi.

"Oh ya veo… "- Dijo la chica rubia sin convencerse - "Aunque ese no es motivo para que se comporte así, bueno de todas maneras espero que no tengamos problemas"- Dijo Naminé suspirando.

"Bien chicas que les parece si damos una vuelta por ahí" – Sora se dirigió a Kairi -"¿Kairi tienes que esperarlo cierto?"-Preguntó Sora.

Kairi lo miró confundida, pero luego abrió más los ojos como si recordara algo y dijo - "Oh cierto vamos, que o si no de seguro se enfadará"- Respondió preocupada.

"¿Ah? ¿Quién se enfadará?"- Preguntó Naminé confundida.

"El novio de Kairi, es muy temperamental, no sé como lo aguanta"- Dijo Sora riendo.

"Tú lo has aguantado más tiempo que yo, recuerda que es tu mejor amigo"- Replicó Kairi.

"Ooops, cierto casi lo olvido"- Bromeó Sora.

Y diciendo esto se dirigieron al pasillo, Naminé se preguntaba como sería el novio de Kairi, ella era una chica muy linda y al parecer popular, seguramente su novio debía ser muy guapo también. Sus sospechas se volvieron ciertas al ver a quien se dirigía Kairi en el pasillo.

"¡Oh por fin estás aquí!"- Exclamó un chico alto de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, su contextura física indicaba que le gustaba hacer ejercicio, era mucho más alto que Sora y poseía un aire de madurez, al parecer iba en un grado superior.

"Perdón Riku, es que nos quedamos hablando con Nami, ella es nueva y necesitaba saber algunas cosillas jijiji"- Explicó Kairi.

"¿Nami?"- Preguntó Riku mirando fijamente a Naminé, esto la intimidó un poco, no todos los días un chico tan lindo como él te mira.

"Hola, soy Naminé, encantada"- Dijo Naminé tratando de mantener la mirada fija en él también.

"Hola yo soy Riku, el novio de Kairi, vaya que chica más linda ha llegado" – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera, pero después su mirada se dirigió a Sora y ésta cambio a una de burla - "Debes estar muy feliz Sora esta es tu oportunidad"- Dijo Riku señalando a Sora.

"¡¿QUÉ?...¿Por…Por qué dices eso?"- Exclamó Sora bastante sonrojado.

"Oh vamos Sora, sabes que necesitas una novia, a estas alturas de la vida ya tienes quince años y jamás has tenido una"- Dijo Riku riendo dándole palmaditas a Sora en la espalda, éste quitó la mano del chico de cabello plateado con desprecio y gritó:

"¡Cállate Riku! ¡Por qué no me dejas en paz y te preocupas de tus asuntos!"- Gritó Sora humillado y enfadado.

"Uy calma, calma Sora no es para que te enojes, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti"- Se burló Riku con un desagradable tono.

"Oh no ya comenzaron de nuevo"- Dijo Kairi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- Preguntó Naminé, que a decir verdad se sentía bastante incómoda con la situación.

"Estos dos viven discutiendo" - Explicó Kairi- "A veces no sé si Riku me espera a mi o a Sora para mortificarlo" – Y poniendo los ojos en blanco propuso "¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta Nami y dejamos al matrimonio aquí?".

"Está bien"- Respondió "Nami" riendo.

Y así salió con su nueva amiga a recorrer la escuela mientras dejaban atrás a Sora y a Riku que continuaban discutiendo al parecer sin intención de detenerse.

**Continuará...**

_Hola de nuevo! El primer capítulo siempre sirve como presentación de los personajes así que espero que no haya sido aburrido._**  
**

_En este fic estoy utilizando el calendario escolar japonés, así que actualmente es primavera en la historia, pero es a mediados de abril porque Naminé no pudo integrarse antes por... ¡Oh eso lo sabrán más adelante! Si siguen leyendo jejeje Nos vemos xx  
_


	2. El día en que los lilliums florecieron

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_****  
**

**Capítulo II "El día en que los lilliums florecieron"****_  
_**

"Entonces… ¿Siempre discuten así?"- Preguntó Naminé a Kairi mientras se alejaban de la zona de batalla.

"Así ha sido siempre que yo recuerde" - Dijo Kairi sonriendo con nostalgia.

"Oh ¿Entonces ustedes se conocen desde pequeños?" - Naminé no podía evitar sentir cierta envidia, ella siempre había deseado tener amigos que conociera desde su infancia pero por culpa de… ciertos… acontecimientos en su vida no había tenido la oportunidad.

"Sí, casi podría decir que nos criamos juntos. Aunque yo no haya nacido aquí" – Naminé la miró extrañada – "Me mudé a Destiny Islands a los cuatro años, yo soy de Radiant Garden" – Explicó Kairi.

A Naminé le dio un escalofrío escuchar el nombre de ese lugar, sin embargo, por suerte su nueva amiga no lo notó.

"Sora y Riku siempre se la han pasado compitiendo, a veces puede ser un poco estresante".

"Oh ya veo" - Dijo Naminé sonriendo imaginando al par en sus días de infancia, por alguna razón le hubiera gustado ser parte de ese pasado.

"¿Qué te parece si dejamos a los idiotas de lado por ahora y te llevo a conocer a mis amigas?"-Propuso Kairi interrumpiendo sus fantasías.

"Eso sería genial Kairi" - Exclamó Naminé emocionada – "Pero….- Dijo cambiando de expresión-¿Y si no les agrado?".

"¡Oh vamos Nami!, eres muy simpática estoy segura de que les agradarás" – Dijo Kairi confiada – "Es por aquí ven Na…"

"Hola preciosa pelirroja ¿Cómo es que tu caballero andante no está vigilándote? ¿No me digas que te dejó? ¿Por qué mejor no sales conmigo?" – Dijo un chico rubio que tenía una cicatriz en el rostro, a Naminé le dio mala espina.

"¡Piérdete Seifer!" – "Sabes que jamás saldría con un imbécil como tú" – Exclamó Kairi enojada sin detenerse.

"¡Uy! Tranquila preciosa con preguntar no se pierde nada" – Dijo Seifer con una sonrisa desagradable en el rostro siguiéndoles el paso – "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" – Preguntó de pronto mirando a Naminé de pies a cabeza, lo cual la hizo sentir bastante incómoda.

"¡No la molestes Seifer!¡O lo pagarás!" – Amenazó Kairi.

"Tranquila princesa, vaya que estas de mal humor hoy" – Se mofó Seifer –"Sólo quería presentarme ante esta bella dama" – Dijo dirigiéndose a Naminé – "Mi nombre es Seifer Almasy".

"Er…mi nombre es…"- Se detuvo Naminé al ver la expresión de Kairi.

"No es necesario que le des tu nombre a un idiota como él ¡Vámonos!" – Exclamó Kairi sujetando a Naminé del brazo para alejarla ese lugar, se podía escuchar la risa de Seifer detrás de ellas.

"¿Pero qué pasa Kairi?" – Preguntó Naminé cuando ya se encontraban a una distancia prudente de Seifer.

"Escúchame Naminé – Kairi tomó aire – No debes relacionarte con tipos como Seifer, sólo conseguirías salir perjudicada, sé que aparenta ser amable pero no lo es, sé que apenas nos conocemos pero créeme no quiero que te pase nada malo" – Dijo Kairi mirándola a los ojos.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mi Kairi" – Agradeció Naminé sorprendida pero feliz de tener a alguien como la pelirroja como amiga.

"No hay de que Nami – Dijo Kairi sonriendo – Tengo la impresión de que llegaremos a ser grandes amigas"– Dijo Kairi más calmada.

"Yo también" – Dijo Naminé devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Después de mirarse en silencio por unos instantes Kairi tomó una actitud pensativa y dijo – "Hmmm ¿Qué es lo que íbamos a hacer antes de que el idiota interrumpiera?… ¡Oh sí! Las chicas, ven por aquí Nami".

Kairi guió a Naminé por unas escaleras hacia el primer piso y se dirigieron justo al lugar que ella había deseado visitar desde que llegó al instituto: El jardín Gainsborough.

"¡Oh este lugar es tan hermoso!" – Exclamó Naminé mirando hacia todos lados, y de verdad que era hermoso y más grande de lo que se había imaginado, debía tener como unas 30 hectáreas, había muchas mesas de picnic para que los alumnos conversaran y comieran, el lugar estaba repleto de todo tipos de flores, lirios, calas, claveles, rosas, crisantemos, eran demasiadas para que ella pudiera nombrarlas todas, y además tenía arboles y ¡Allí estaba el lago que Naminé había visto desde arriba, un puente se cernía sobre él y desembocaba en una pérgola rodeada de lilliums amarillos, todo era impresionante.

"Si que es hermoso – Asintió Kairi – Siempre venimos aquí con las chicas, es nuestro "Punto de encuentro" por así decirlo".

"No podrían haber pensado en lugar mejor, es simplemente hermoso" – Respondió Naminé aún estupefacta.

"¿Verdad? Es lo mismo que pensamos nosotras cuando lo elegimos" – Dijo una chica que se había acercado a ellas, tenía el cabello corto y de un hermoso color negro azabache, y ojos azules oscuros y misterioso – "Hola me llamo Xion, encantada".

"Mi nombre es Naminé" – Dijo ella a la recién llegada.

"Oí que te gusta el jardín – Dijo Xion sonriendo – Tiene una historia conmovedora".

"¿En serio? Me gustaría conocerla" – Quiso saber Naminé.

"Bueno… lo que yo sé es que fue construido en honor a una estudiante de esta escuela – Comenzó Xion - Ella… ella falleció en un accidente hace algunos años, según supe fue una gran pérdida, Kairi conoce más detalles ¿Verdad?" – La chica se dirigió a Kairi y ésta se puso pensativa y añadió:

"Sí… Yo tenía diez años cuando sucedió. Todos estaban muy tristes, esa chica era una dulzura, además de buena estudiante, fue horrible que su vida terminara de ese modo".

"¿Qué le pasó?" – La rubia quería saber más sobre el destino de la chica.

"Bueno recuerdo que me contaron que su vida nunca había sido fácil, ella era huérfana, pero su esfuerzo hizo que pudiera conseguir una beca para estudiar en esta escuela, era la primera vez que tenía un hogar verdadero, estaba muy feliz, y a los pocos meses conoció a un chico que se había mudado a las islas, él era mayor que ella y ya había terminado el colegio, pero eso no impidió que se enamoraran profundamente y fueran muy felices, sin embargo, cuando a ella le quedaba un año antes de terminar el instituto él enfermó gravemente – Relató Kairi en un tono triste – Y cuando ya le quedaba poco tiempo de vida él le pidió que le prometiera que realizaría sus sueños y no se rendiría nunca, ya que él siempre estaría a su lado. Ella muy triste pero decidida lo prometió pero también le juró que jamás volvería a enamorarse de alguien, porque él era su único amor y como símbolo de ambas promesas él le regaló un pequeño botón de lillium amarillo, la flor favorita de chica. Al fallecer su novio, ella lo plantó en un pequeño patio en esta escuela, para que creciera junto con ella en señal de su progreso. Y con el tiempo así fue, el pequeño botón se convirtió en una hermosa flor, al igual que la chica, ella terminó la escuela con honores y se volvió una profesional muy exitosa, pero nunca aceptó las propuestas amorosas de otros hombres, su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien. Ella había cumplido ambas promesas y había vuelto a ser feliz, estaba segura que su novio estaba orgulloso de ella, todo iba bien hasta que…" – El tono de Kairi se volvió sombrío.

"¿Qué le sucedió a la chica?" – Naminé cada vez estaba más conmovida por la historia.

"Un día mientras salía del trabajo, la chica siguió la ruta usual para volver a casa como siempre, ella era una persona muy confiada, siempre veía lo mejor de la gente y es por eso que no dudó del hombre que se acercó a ella para supuestamente pedirle ayuda en encontrar una dirección. Todo era una farsa él era un delincuente y quería robarle, y mientras ella se encontraba adelante para indicarle el camino, él la apuñaló por la espalda".

"¡No!" – Exclamó Naminé sobrecogida.

"La dejó allí – Continuó Kairi - Y él se escapó con su bolso. Días después la policía lo encontró tirado en la calle, la chica no tenía nada de valor en él, no llevaba dinero porque su casa le quedaba cerca y ni siquiera necesitaba dinero para un taxi – Kairi hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando - La había asesinado por nada, hubo algunos testigos que lo vieron escapando, pero no pudieron alcanzarlo, lo describieron como un hombre extraño, vestido de negro y de largo cabello plateado, la policía nunca lo atrapó. Todos en las islas se conmocionaron, fueron días muy tristes. Una alumna de esta escuela descubrió el lillium que la chica había plantado en la escuela, pero para su sorpresa un botón de la misma flor estaba creciendo a su lado. Según se dice, era una señal de que la chica se había reunido con su novio y ahora estarían juntos por toda la eternidad. El director ordenó la construcción de un jardín en honor a la chica, y en el lugar exacto donde estaban las flores, se erigió una pérgola. Pronto todos en la escuela comenzaron a plantar lilliums, y se convirtió en lo que vez allí" – Dijo Kairi señalando la pérgola que Naminé había visto antes.

"¿Có…Cómo se llamaban los enamorados?" – Preguntó Naminé entre sollozos, le había fascinado la historia de amor, pero también se sentía muy triste por el destino de esas personas.

"El chico se llamaba Zack Fair y la chica se llamaba Aerith – Kairi sonrió – Aerith Gainsborough".

"Existe además una leyenda" – Dijo Xion tocando el hombro izquierdo de Naminé, ésta la miró aún entre sollozos – "¿Qué leyenda?" – Quiso saber.

"Dicen que si confiesas tu amor a alguien en esa pérgola y esa persona te acepta de corazón, su amor durará toda la eternidad, al igual que el de Zack y Aerith" – Dijo Xion sonriendo suavemente.

"Todo esto que me cuentan es muy conmovedor" – Dijo Naminé.

"¡Oh! No queríamos que te pusieras triste, lo siento "– Se disculpó Xion sinceramente.

"Es verdad, perdón Nami" – Agregó Kairi.

"Oh no, no se disculpen, fue una historia triste, pero hermosa, estoy feliz de que me la hayan contado" – Aclaró la chica rubia, y mirando a su alrededor añadió – Después de saber la historia de cómo nació este lugar, lo encuentro aún mucho más bello.

Xion y Kairi asintieron con una sonrisa y la pelirroja le pasó un pañuelo a Naminé y dándole una palmadita en la espalda le dijo:

"Vamos Nami, aún no has conocido al resto de mis amigas".

* * *

"Vamos a las bancas a sentarnos para que conozcas a las demás Naminé" – Invitó Xion.

"Si, gracias" – Aceptó Naminé.

Mientras se acercaban a las bancas Naminé distinguió a tres chicas una de ellas era rubia, con muchas trenzas en el pelo y tenía unos lindos ojos verdes, la chica que se sentaba a su lado era pequeña, tenía una cara risueña y agradable, la última chica era todo lo contrario a las anteriores si bien también era bella, su cabello era corto y negro pero más claro que el de Xion, casi grisáceo y tenía unos llamativos ojos rojos que resaltaban su apariencia seria y madura.

"Hola chicas – Saludó Kairi – Quiero que conozcan a alguien" – Dicho esto sujetó a Naminé por los hombros y se las mostró a las chicas como si fuera un vestido nuevo – "Ella es Naminé".

"H...Hola…" - Saludó Naminé tímidamente.

"¡Hola yo soy Rikku, pero con me confundas con el idiota novio de Kairi, mi nombre es mucho más bello! Se escribe así R-I-K-K-U" – Se presentó la chica rubia de las trenzas dándole la mano a Naminé.

"¡Yo soy Selphie encantada de conocerte!" – La chica pequeña abrazó a Naminé con emoción.

"Mucho gusto" – Dijo Naminé – "H-hola"– Saludó Naminé a la tercera chica.

"Soy Paine" – Dijo fríamente.

"Vamos Paine no seas maleducada" – La regañó Xion – "No te preocupes Naminé ella es así siempre, pero nosotras la aceptamos de todas maneras" – Susurró Xion a Naminé en un tono burlón.

"No te creas que no oí niña" – Regañó Paine a Xion.

"Paine es un año mayor que nosotras, va en el grado de Riku" – Explicó Kairi a Naminé.

"Eso no le da derecho de tratarme como a una mocosa" – Replicó Xion.

"Pero si eso es lo que eres" – Contraatacó Paine.

"Ellas me recuerdan a Sora y a Riku – Pensó Naminé en voz alta – Oh perdón yo no quería…"- Naminé trató de buscar una excusa rápida pero se había puesto tan nerviosa porque todas la miraban que no se le ocurrió nada

"La chica me agrada Kairi ¿De dónde la sacaste?" – Preguntó Paine.

_"¿Ella dijo que le agrado?"_ – Pensó Naminé dando un suspiro de alivio.

"No he tenido que buscar mucho, va en mi salón" – Respondió Kairi sonriendo.

"¡Oh es verdad! - Exclamó Xion de repente – Siento lo de Roxas, un amigo que también va en tu salón, Tidus, me lo contó, supe que fue muy grosero contigo".

"Ah eso" – Dijo Naminé quitándole importancia, pero de repente notó algo –" No pasa nada, pero ¿Por qué te disculpas por él?"

"Xion es la novia de Roxas" – Le aclaró Selphie divertida.

"Y siempre termina en problemas por su culpa ¿No es lindo el amor?"- Se burló Rikku.

"¿Eres su novia? – Naminé hizo una mueca de asco, no podría imaginarse a alguien tan tranquila y dulce como Xion junto al desagradable, estúpido y maleducado de Roxas, no parecían tener nada en común.

"Así es" – Respondió Xion un poco sonrojada – "Pero no desde mucho".

"¿No desde mucho?" – Preguntó Kairi bufando – "Xion por favor, llevan un año saliendo y mil más siendo amigos".

Xion se sonrojo aún más y se llevó a Naminé a un rincón del jardín.

"Sé que su actitud fue estúpida – Empezó Xion incómoda – Pero no es un mal chico es sólo que ha tenido unos problemas últimamente y…"

"Si lo sé, Kairi me lo dijo, no te preocupes más, todo está bien" – Interrumpió Naminé sonriendo.

"Oh ya veo – Suspiró Xion con alivio – Espero que no te formes una mala impresión de él".

"_Eso ya es imposible"_ – Pensó Naminé, pero no se lo dijo a Xion en vez de eso la halagó -"Tiene suerte de tener a una novia como tu que se preocupe tanto por él".

"Gracias – Dijo Xion sonriendo – Vamos las clases ya empiezan".

**Continuará…**


	3. El día de Roxas

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_**

**Capítulo III "El día de Roxas"**

La siguiente clase era la de arte, esto puso a Naminé de buen humor, le encantaba dibujar, el tema era libre así que pensó en que podría dibujar el paisaje del jardín Gainsborough, el cual se veía desde la ventana del salón, así podría llevárselo a mamá mientras le contaba la hermosa historia del lugar, si bien tenía a Roxas a su lado, éste había aprendido a mantener la boca cerrada, seguramente porque tenía los auriculares de su Ipod puestos mientras dibujaba, al menos así Naminé podría tener una clase tranquila.

Llevaba un buen rato dibujando ensimismada en sus pensamientos, y gracias a eso no notó la presencia de Sora a su lado.

"¡WOW es un dibujo genial!, tienes mucho talento".

"¡Sora!" – Gritó y sin darse cuenta se le cayeron todos los lápices al suelo.

"Oh lo siento Naminé, no quería asustarte" – Se disculpó Sora mientras la ayudaba a recoger los lápices.

"No es tu culpa Sora, es sólo que estaba distraída, no debí asustarme así tan tontamente" – Naminé evitó la mirada de Sora, tenía su cara demasiado cerca.

"Me alegro de que hayas hecho nuevas amigas, sabía que te adaptarías rápidamente" – Dijo Sora cambiando de tema cosa que Naminé agradeció.

"Oh si, son muy agradables"

"Quería enseñarte la escuela también, pero ese idiota de Riku me retuvo" – Dijo Sora frunciendo el ceño.

"Parece que se llevan muy bien" – Concluyó Naminé riendo.

"El tipo es un imbécil pero lamentablemente sigue siendo mi amigo" – Sora también rió.

"Debe ser genial tener una amistad así de tantos años"

"Si él no fuera un imbécil creo que sería mejor ¿Nunca has tenido una amistad así Naminé?" – Preguntó Sora con curiosidad.

"No, mi madre y yo siempre nos estamos mudando por… por motivos de segu… ¡Su trabajo! y nunca puedo hacer muchos amigos"

"Pero… ¿Esta vez será diferente verdad? ¿Te quedarás más tiempo?" – Naminé miró a Sora directamente a los ojos y notó que estaba bastante preocupado, eso la puso algo nerviosa y empezó a sonrojarse.

"No, esta vez nos quedaremos al menos por un año, se lo supliqué a mamá" – Respondió Naminé evitando la mirada de Sora.

"Vaya eso es un gran alivio – Suspiró Sora – No me gustaría que te fueras – Naminé alzó la mirada y Sora se sonrojó como un tomate dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más – Er… quiero decir que no me gustaría que te fueras "tan pronto", recién llevas un día aquí y..y… ya tienes amigos, yo me pondría muy…o sea nos pondríamos tristes si te fueras".

"Gracias Sora, estoy muy feliz de haber venido a este instituto" – Dijo Naminé esbozando una sonrisa.

_"Y yo estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho Naminé, lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo es haberte conocido"._

* * *

El primer día de clases de Naminé terminó y era hora de que los estudiantes volvieran a sus habitaciones a realizar los deberes o simplemente a vagar. Naminé decidió quedarse en su habitación a terminar de ordenar sus pertenencias y a familiarizarse con este nuevo ambiente que la rodeaba y por lo demás debía realizar una tarea que les dejó la señorita Trepe. Kairi se puso un poco triste porque quería que siguieran compartiendo después de clases, además de querer darle un recorrido personalizado por la escuela, enseñándole los lugares hechos para que los estudiantes se puedan divertir en sus horas libres. Todo esto le resultó muy interesante a Naminé y fue por eso que le prometió que al día siguiente se reunirían después de clases sin falta.

Ya en su habitación lo primero que hizo Naminé fue dejar una foto en la que salían ella y su madre en la mesita de noche, esa foto había sido tomada en los pocos momentos de felicidad que tuvieron en los años anteriores.

Después de terminar de desempacar todas sus pertenencias y dejarlas en sus respectivos lugares, Naminé procedió a dirigirse al teléfono que tenía instalado al lado de donde había dejado la foto.

Luego de esperar unos tres tonos su madre contestó.

"¡Hija!, ¿Cómo te fue? No he dejado de pensar en ti en todo el día" - Su madre sonaba muy feliz, esto puso a Naminé de buen humor y alivió un poco sus preocupaciones.

"Tenías razón en todo, mamá, la escuela es muy linda y ya hice varios amigos tal como tú dijiste"

"Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso linda, y ¿Cómo te fue en tus clases?".

"Oh, los profesores son muy buenos mamá, y las clases están bien, además estoy muy feliz porque mis nuevos amigos están en mi clase".

Y posteriormente se dedicó a relatar todo lo que había visto. Le contó que había una historia muy hermosa acerca del jardín y que sin falta se la contaría el fin de semana, después prosiguió con el baile de navidad, lo que dibujó en la clase de arte, sobre Sora, Kairi y sus demás amigos, describió su habitación, es decir le contó todo lo que había vivido ese primer día, omitiendo su pequeña escena con Roxas eso sí, no valía la pena mencionar a alguien como él.

Después de un tiempo que Naminé pensó habían sido quince minutos, se dio cuenta de que llevaba hablando tres horas con su madre.

"¡Mamá que tarde es! Tengo que hacer mi tarea" – Reaccionó Naminé – "Te extrañaré mucho, mañana te llamo".

"Oh lo siento hija, yo tampoco me di cuenta del tiempo" – Se disculpó su madre – "Ya te echo de menos mi pequeña, cuídate mucho y no te duermas muy tarde" – Advirtió.

"No te preocupes mamá, no lo haré" – Aseguró Naminé – "Y tu también cuídate".

Después de despedirse de su madre Naminé hizo la tarea, luego tomó un baño, se secó su cabello y se puso su pijama, pero aún no tenía sueño así que ahora que le quedaba algo de tiempo decidió mirar por la terraza que tenía en frente de ella. Se puso sus zapatillas de dormir y un chaleco y se dirigió al enorme ventanal.

"¡Qué hermosas se ven las estrellas desde aquí!" – Exclamó Naminé maravillada tocando el barandal con sus manos mientras miraba el cielo – "¡Y qué hermosa vista, ahora sí que la puedo apreciar mejor que en la mañana, desde aquí se pueden ver todas las islas!".

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó alguien a su izquierda con un tono prepotente mezclado con incredulidad.

Naminé giró su cabeza y no pudo creer a quién estaban viendo sus ojos.

"¿¡TÚ!" – Exclamó horrorizada.

A su lado, separados por... nada, se encontraba la antipatía encarnada, Roxas.

"¿Qué demonios haces?, no deberías estar en esa habitación ¡Lárgate!".

"¿Qué? ¿Quién te da el derecho a decir eso? Me asignaron esta habitación".

"No entiendes niña, nadie debería estar allí hasta que pongan una jodida muralla, ¿Acaso eres tonta y no ves que no hay? Las habitaciones no pueden estar conectadas así, menos entre chicos y chicas, ¿Dónde está tu sentido común?" – Dijo Roxas con desprecio.

"¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que llegué hoy? ¿Cómo voy a saber como son las demás habitaciones?" – Preguntó Naminé desafiante sin intención de rendirse.

"Bien mira – Roxas dio un gran suspiro para calmarse - Se supone que una gran pared anti ruido que separa las terrazas de cada habitación, esta ha estado así desde que yo llegué hace dos años, nunca la han instalado no sé por qué razón, pero me aseguraron que hasta que no esté bien, no pondrían a nadie en la habitación contigua y ahora me encuentro con está sorpresita, además por alguna extraña razón estás en el ala de habitaciones de chicos".

Eso último asustó a Naminé, pero no quería que Roxas la viera flaquear, así que dijo – "Bueno niño en vez de discutir conmigo, por qué no vamos los dos a hablar con el director para que nos dé una solución".

"Es lo más inteligente que has dicho, pero acaso... ¿Piensas salir así?" – Preguntó Roxas mirando con malicia a Naminé, ella también se miró y se dio cuenta a que se refería, sólo llevaba su pijama puesta.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" – Exclamó ella con rabia y además ruborizada por la humillación – "Tendrás que esperar".

"Como quieras, pero date prisa o iré solo".

Naminé salió de la terraza y cerró las cortinas del ventanal con furia – "¡Cómo si estuviera interesado en mirarte!" – Escuchó gritar a Roxas en un tono de burla, pero ella lo ignoró y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

Tomó lo primero que encontró, un vestido celeste de tirantes y se lo puso de prisa. Al terminar salió de su habitación y golpeó la puerta que tenía al lado con furia.

"¡Sal! "– Ordenó Naminé.

"Oye cálmate, qué carácter" – Opinó Roxas con una sonrisa horrible.

"Miren quién lo dice" – Contraatacó Naminé- "Mientras más rápido vayamos, más rápido se solucionará esto".

Roxas comenzó a caminar dejando a Naminé en la puerta, por lo cual ésta tuvo que darse prisa en seguirle el paso al chico. Caminaron en silencio por varios minutos, tristemente para ella aún quedaban algunos alumnos por los pasillos que miraban al par de rubios con curiosidad, Naminé no sabía que había hecho para tener que soportar todo esto, primero ese malcriado y ahora más molestas miradas de curiosidad, si hubiera podido habría ido sola, lamentablemente, ella no sabía donde quedaba la oficina del director, por lo que no le quedaba otra opción más que seguir a Roxas.

"Ya llegamos" – Dijo él rompiendo el silencio.

"Muy bien, entonces entremos" – Dijo Naminé mientras abría la puerta y se metía en el cuarto. En el interior de éste había una pequeña sala de espera con un escritorio de quien al parecer era la secretaria del director.

Era una chica linda de un extraño cabello anaranjado ondulado y grandes ojos verdes, pero lo que más sorprendió a Naminé era que tenía el cabello amarrado en dos coletas que no le daban un aspecto muy profesional.

"¡Hola! – Exclamó la chica con una enorme sonrisa, su voz era bastante aguda e infantil - ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?".

"Er… ¿Podemos ver al director? … por favor "– Preguntó Naminé un tanto intrigada por la actitud de la chica.

"Vanille queremos ver al director Kramer, ¿Podrías dejarnos pasar de una vez?" - Preguntó Roxas con evidente fastidio – Naminé lo miró sorprendida por la forma irrespetuosa en la que le habló a la chica.

Vanille también pareció sorprendida, Naminé pensó que eso era todo y los iban a echar de la oficina, pero luego en el rostro de la chica se formó una gran sonrisa, la rubia no entendía nada de nada.

"Oh lo siento Rox-Rox pero eso no va ser posible, él acaba de salir de viaje y vuelve como en dos semanas Teeheehee" - Contestó Vanille con una risita – "Pero yo los puedo ayudar… quizás" – Ofreció sin cambiar su expresión.

"Pfff si esa es la única opción yo me voy entonces, ya encontraré mi propia solución" – Roxas fastidiado se dirigió a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" – Lo detuvo Naminé – "¿Por qué no quieres pedirle ayuda a ella?, al menos debemos intentarlo".

"Mira – Dijo Roxas susurrándole enojado a Naminé, se notaba que estaba a punto de perder la paciencia – Esta chica es la sobrina del director y sólo "trabaja" aquí por eso, créeme no nos ayudará, sólo jugará con nosotros hasta que nos aburramos y no estoy de humor para eso".

"¿De veras? Se ve un poco rara, pero parece amable… - Opinó Naminé.

"A lo mejor ella sabe por qué estoy en el ala de los chicos, quizás pueda ayudar con eso y me cambien de habitación".

Roxas la miró enojado pero no dijo nada, así que Naminé volvió a acercarse a la chica llamada Vanille.

"Hmm ¿Señorita?"

"¿Sí?" – Preguntó Vanille aún con esa extraña sonrisa.

"Lo que sucede es que creo que hubo un error en mi asignación de habitación, tengo la 115 y el idi… Roxas dice que estoy en el ala de los chicos" – Explicó Naminé incómoda.

"¿Hmmm, en serio? ¿Acaso no es eso más divertido? Teehee".

"¿Huh?" – Naminé estaba incrédula, ¿Qué tenía esa chica en la cabeza? – "¿Qué?".

"Sí, no veo ningún problema en tu situación, así que no puedo ayudarte linda" – Le "aclaró" Vanille nunca dejando de sonreír.

"_¿Se estará burlando de mí?"_ – Naminé estaba atónita, esto se estaba volviendo aterrador por lo que se dirigió a la puerta decidida a irse de allí.

"¿Ya se van? Teeheehee, pero si nos estábamos divirtiendo" – Preguntó Vanille con esa risita suya. Parecía divertirse a lo grande con Naminé y Roxas.

"Sí nos vamos, perdón por molestarla, adiós" – Se apresuró a decir Naminé mientras seguía a Roxas hacia la puerta.

"Te dije que no nos ayudaría" – Dijo Roxas, al parecer Vanille había colmado su paciencia.

"¿Y ahora que haremos, hablar con algún profesor?" – Preguntó Naminé preocupada.

"No creo que puedan ayudarnos – Dijo Roxas pensativo – Después de todo la autoridad máxima es el director y se necesita su autorización para todo, además no confío en los maestros de esta escuela, seguro hablarán de nuestra situación con todos, lo mejor será esperar por ahora".

"Bien, mientras no se te ocurra meterte en mi habitación por mi no hay problema".

"¡Hey!, ya te dije que no me interesa verte niña, tienes el ego alto al parecer, y no le cuentes a nadie de nuestro "problemita", no quiero que me fastidien".

"Oh yo tampoco quiero eso – Dijo Naminé – Tenemos un trato entonces".

"Bien"– Dijo Roxas con hostilidad.

"Bien" – Dijo Naminé de la misma forma.

Y el camino de retorno a las habitaciones continúo en silencio.

* * *

"Le prometí a mamá que me dormiría temprano, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que ha pasado hoy, sin duda he conocido a muchas personas interesantes aquí, ese chico Sora es tan dulce, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él y conocerlo mejor… ¡Pero qué estoy pensando!" – Se avergonzó Naminé – "Si ni siquiera lo conozco bien. Bueno en fin debo dormirme de una vez" – Se propuso Naminé cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"Roxas es bastante extraño, es como que escondiera algo detrás de ese antipatía, ¿Acaso será cierto lo que dicen todos y en verdad es un buen chico? En todo caso, no hay razón para cargar tus problemas sobre otros, que chico más inmaduro – Concluyó Naminé, y antes de dormirse agregó – Definitivamente no vale la pena que gaste mis pensamientos en él".

* * *

Sonó el despertador de la mesita de noche de Roxas, y esté alzó su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo sin abrir los ojos, no obstante, no lo logró y este cayó haciendo un ruido aún peor.

"¡Demonios, cállate!"– Gritó Roxas al objeto inanimado.

Finalmente tuvo que salir de la cama, recogerlo, apagarlo y volver a ponerlo en su lugar, todo ese trabajo extra fomentó un humor horrible.

"_Debería largarme de esta maldita escuela y estar en casa donde corresponde, ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí y fingir que nada está sucediendo?"_ – Pensó Roxas fastidiado.

No obstante a pesar de tener estos pensamientos, el chico así comenzó a prepararse para ir a clases de todas maneras. Se duchó, se vistió rápidamente sin prestar atención a lo que hacía y salió de su habitación. Su primera intención fue dirigirse mecánicamente al salón de clases pero se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación 115 y se quedó observándola.

"_Esta es la habitación de la chica esa, ¿Le habrá costado quedarse dormida pensando que la iba a acosar o algo así?_ _Debe estar loca, cómo que me interesara hacer alguna estupidez como esa, si bien la chica es linda, cierto pero… - ¿Qué estoy pensado?" _– Se horrorizó Roxas – _"Mejor me largo de aquí antes de que se aparezca"._

Roxas caminaba en dirección al salón sin prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba y comenzó a recordar que había pasado el día anterior…

_**Flashback**_

Estaba en clases aburrido como siempre ignorando los intentos de Sora y Kairi de hablarle, cuando de pronto apareció una chica desconocida de cabello rubio y ojos azules con apariencia asustada en la puerta del salón.

Roxas obviamente no le prestó mucha atención y volvió a concentrarse en el vacío, hasta que después de un rato escuchó – "Er…Hola soy..soy…" – _"¿Pero qué le pasa a esa niña, es sólo una tonta presentación? "_ – "Soy Naminé, vengo de…" - _"¿Naminé? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?"_ – "Vengo…vengo de Traverse Town, espero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos" – _"Sí, seguro…"_ – Con ese último pensamiento Roxas decidió que ignoraría a la chica a partir de ese preciso momento al igual que lo hacía con todos.

Lamentablemente para él algo inesperado arruinó sus planes.

"…Al lado de Roxas hay un puesto vacío" – Esa era la voz de la profesora Trepe.

"_¿Qué? ¿Ahora voy a tener que ser la niñera de esta chica y ayudarla? ¡Ni hablar!" _– El día Roxas no prometía ser bueno.

La chica se acercó nerviosa al lugar asignado y dijo tímida pero amablemente.

"Er…hola… ¿Roxas cierto?".

"Sí…" - Contestó Roxas limitándose a mirar por la ventana – _"¿Por qué me habla?"._

"Yo soy Naminé, encantada".

"Si, te oí cuando te presentaste, con eso basta" - Respondió Roxas con fastidio. Sin embargo, por alguna razón se sintió culpable de haberle contestado así, ¿Por qué es que no podía calmarse y ser amable con esa chica? Después de todo ella no sabía nada de él – _"A no importa"_ – Se interrumpió a si mismo _– "No estoy en condiciones de hacer amigos ahora, además se ve que es agradable y hará miles de amigos y pronto se olvidará de mí"._

La profesora Trepe le dio a la clase unos ejercicios de matemáticas horribles que Roxas no sabía resolver. Se sentía bastante frustrado de tener que perder el tiempo con cosas triviales como esas y asimismo recordaba que meses atrás realizar ejercicios como ese era pan comido, esos meses perfectos y felices que jamás regresarían.

De pronto Roxas miró de reojo a la chica nueva que estaba a su lado y la vio saludando a Sora – "_Ese Sora siempre amable con todo el mundo, no es ni la mitad de parecido a mi"_ – Pensó Roxas con amargura y aunque no quería admitirlo también celos, así que para borrar esos pensamientos procedió a hacer los ejercicios o tendría que enfrentar la ira de la señorita Trepe.

* * *

Al terminar la clase, Roxas decidió largarse rápido de allí al ver que Sora y Kairi se le acercaban a la chica nueva, y de seguro querrían incluirlo en la conversación, por lo que salió esquivando las miradas de sus compañeros y tratando de pasar desapercibido.

Al salir del salón vio a Riku con cara de impaciencia – _"Seguramente Kairi lo dejó plantado de nuevo"_ – Se burló Roxas en sus pensamientos – Éste siguió caminado cuando de pronto se detuvo de golpe y se le heló la sangre. Xion estaba aparentemente buscándolo en el jardín Gainsborough.

"_No puedo encontrarme con ella… no soporto que trate de consolarme, me hace sentir tan culpable dejarle esa carga, no es su obligación tratar de hacerme sentir mejor"_ –Pensó el chico preocupado _-"¿Por qué Xion tiene que ser tan amable?, hace las cosas aún más difíciles para mi ¿Acaso no se da cuenta?"._

Aparentemente dándose por vencida Xion dejó escapar un enorme suspiro de decepción y dejó de buscar a su novio. Posteriormente vió a Kairi acercarse con Naminé y Xion volvió a su personalidad habitual, acercándose al par con amabilidad.

"_Allí está ella siendo buena con todo el mundo como siempre, ¡Diablos! Me siento como una basura por preocupar a esa chica"_ – Pensó Roxas totalmente frustrado.

Luego el día continuó sin incidentes hasta la noche cuando él descubrió que prácticamente compartía su habitación con esa tal Naminé, y después de la inútil visita a la oficina del director Roxas decidió desconectarse del mundo y dormir.

**Continuará...**


	4. El día en que comprendió la amistad

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_**

**Capítulo IV "El día en que comprendió la amistad"**

Naminé tenía algo de sueño por dedicarse a pensar casi toda la noche en lugar de descansar.A pesar de eso se sentía tranquila e incluso feliz por comenzar las clases ahora que tenía amigos, lo único que debía hacer era ignorar al amargado que se sentaba a su lado y esperar a no encontrarse con ese tal Seifer y todo estaría bien.

Naminé ensimismada en sus pensamientos experimentó de pronto una sensación de déjà vu y antes de poder evitarlo volvió a chocar con alguien y cayó al suelo.

"¿Por qué me pasa esto siempre a mí? Lo siento tanto" – Se disculpó Naminé avergonzada sin mirar con quien había tropezado.

"No te preocupes todo está bien, ven te ayudo – Ofreció el chico – Naminé levantó su vista en cámara lenta al escuchar esa voz y lo miró con la boca abierta, eso no podía estar pasando, nadie cambia su personalidad así de un día para otro.

El chico que tenía al frente era el maldito de Roxas, pero su mirada era diferente… más dulce y simpática.

Naminé no caería en la trampa – "¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿No deberías estar burlándote de mí en este momento? ¿O Quizás pasar de largo y dejarme aquí tirada en el suelo?" – Lo desafió.

"¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué haría eso? Es la primera vez que nos vemos, ¿Por qué debería tener algo contra ti?" – Dijo el chico completamente desconcertado.

"¿Te estás burlando de mí? Te sientas a mi lado en clases, me fastidias todo el día y también tengo la mala suerte de tenerte en el cuarto de al lado ¡Deja de jugar conmigo!" – Gritó Naminé humillada perdiendo la paciencia. Se levantó rápidamente para largarse de allí, no iba a permitir que ese chico le arruinara el día.

"¡Espera, espera, puedo explicar esto!" – Corrió él detrás de ella y la agarró por el brazo.

"¡Oye no me toques!" – Exclamó Naminé con asco tratando de liberarse – "¿Qué tienes que explicar?, ¡Eres el chico más grosero del mundo Roxas eso no necesita explicación!".

"¡Te equivocas! Roxas es mi hermano, verás... Somos gemelos. Mi nombre es Ventus" – Dijo él sonriendo.

"¿Quééééééé?" – Preguntó Naminé en shock.

"Me disculpo por lo que sea que mi hermano te haya hecho para que reaccionaras así, de verdad lo siento mucho "– Se disculpó Ventus aún sosteniendo a Naminé.

"Espera… ¿Cómo es eso de que son hermanos y además gemelos?" – Naminé no podía salir de su confusión, ¿Qué era esto, una telenovela?

"Así es, ¿Cómo es que nadie te lo dijo? Y yo que pensé que tenía amigos – Dijo Ventus bromeando quizás para eliminar la tensión –"Bueno esa es la verdad somos hermanos, pero yo voy en otra clase. ¿Dijiste que te sentabas a su lado verdad? Es por eso que no nos hemos visto, nuestros salones no quedan cerca" – Aclaró Ventus – Y al ver que Naminé ya no huiría soltó su mano.

Naminé había sentido muchos emociones desde ese tropezón, primero vergüenza por haberle sucedido de nuevo, luego incredulidad al ver la amabilidad de "Roxas", después de eso ira por como éste jugaba con ella, de nuevo incredulidad al oír la explicación de Ventus y ahora se sentía aún más avergonzada que al comienzo por como lo había tratado.

"¡Dios mío! Me siento como una completa tonta, yo… yo lo siento mucho Ventus, pensé que eras… y nunca se me habría ocurrido…gemelos… ¡Debes odiarme ahora! ¡Lo siento mucho!" – Exclamó Naminé ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

"Tranquila, está bien, conozco a mi hermano y me hago una idea de cómo debe haberte tratado" – Dijo Ventus suspirando –" Él no es así realmente, pero es que últimamente tenemos algunos problemas en casa y Roxas es algo inmaduro al lidiar con éstos".

"Ah si me han dicho que es un chico… amable" – Dijo Naminé sin creerlo realmente, estaba realmente aburrida de que todos le dieran siempre la misma excusa para justificar la actitud del malcriado – "Lo siento otra vez Ventus".

"Si tanto lo sientes entonces llámame Ven" – Dijo él con una linda sonrisa.

"Está bien…Ven" – Contestó Naminé también sonriendo, no podía creer lo diferente que era este chico de su hermano.

De pronto Ventus consultó su reloj y dijo:

"Hmmm creo que deberíamos ir a clases ahora, no me gustaría ser el culpable de que llegaras tarde".

"¡Oh no puede ser! – Se alarmó Naminé - ¿Es que acaso voy a llegar tarde todos los días? Soy un total fracaso…"

"Lo siento es mi culpa" – Dijo Ventus triste – "No quería causarte problemas".

"Oh no Ven, no te disculpes y yo tampoco quiero que llegues tarde, fue un placer conocerte, espero que nos veamos pronto" – Dijo Naminé sinceramente.

"El gusto fue mío, y yo también espero que nos veamos nuevamente, adiós Naminé".

Naminé corrió prácticamente hacia su salón, mientras Ven la observaba alejarse alguien se le acercó a Ven.

"¿Ves? Te dije que era adorable" – Dijo.

"Sí es verdad, no sé por qué tengo el presentimiento de que ella puede hacer que mi hermano vuelva a la normalidad, espero que así sea, no quiero ver como se sigue destruyendo" – Dijo Ventus con una sonrisa triste.

"Roxas lleva dos semanas sin hablarle a alguien, pero el caso fue diferente con esta chica, a pesar de que hayan sido sólo insultos, algo cambió en él".

"Sí, espero que no la siga tratando así de todas formas, pero no puedo evitar estar feliz porque salió de su burbuja" – Rió Ven – "Bueno sólo nos queda esperar".

"Así es".

* * *

Naminé llegó a tiempo a clase por los pelos, tenía la cara roja de tanto correr y respiraba con dificultad.

"¡Naminé! ¿Qué te pasó?" – Sora se acercó rápidamente a ella – "Estaba preocupado por ti".

"Lo… siento… Sora…" - Dijo Naminé tratando de recuperar el aliento – "Pasó algo inesperado".

"¿Inesperado? ¿Pero qué… "

"Muy bien todos a sus lugares "– Ordenó el profesor de historia, Ienzo.

"Después te cuento" – Le susurró Naminé a Sora mientras se dirigían a sus lugares, y apenas ella se sentó el chico que estaba a su lado dijo:

"Te dignaste a aparecer, pensé que habría que escoltar a la princesa".

"¡Déjame en paz! No es tu problema" – Dijo Naminé enojada.

"Uyyy, despertamos de mal humor parece" – Continúo Roxas.

"¡Cállate niño! ¿Por qué no puedes ser más maduro como tu hermano?" – Preguntó Naminé.

"¿Huh? – Eso tomó a Roxas por sorpresa – A ya veo, conociste a ese empalagoso, no te atrevas a compararme con él, que seamos gemelos no significa que seamos clones" – Puntualizó Roxas.

"Pues deberían serlo, así no tendría que soportar tu horrible actitud" – Replicó Naminé.

"Ah ya cállate" – Dijo Roxas cortante.

Y después de esa pequeña discusión matutina, que parecía estar volviéndose una costumbre, ambos rubios decidieron ignorarse todo el día. En el almuerzo Naminé se reunió con Sora, Kairi no los acompañó esta vez, porque Riku le pidió que almorzaran juntos.

La chica le contó a Sora el incidente de temprano – "Entonces eso fue lo que pasó, te encontraste con Ven" – Dijo Sora con cara de comprensión – "No puedo creer que sigas chocando con la gente, eres tan tierna Naminé" – A Sora se le escapó la última frase y se cara tomó casi el mismo tono del cabello de Kairi – "Er... yo…"

"Gracias Sora" – Dijo Naminé también ruborizada –"Pero debo tener más cuidado, no quiero llegar tarde todos los días" – Luego Naminé miró a Sora y le dijo - "No puedo creer que Ven sea el hermano de ese maldito Roxas, son iguales por fuera pero por dentro… Roxas necesita aprender de su hermano".

Sora aliviado de que el tema de conversación haya seguido otro curso dijo riendo- "Jaja Tienes razón Naminé, sus personalidades siempre han sido distintas, pero aunque no lo creas, la antipatía de Roxas no era la razón que lo diferenciaba de Ven.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Y tú cómo sabes tanto de él?" –Preguntó Naminé en un tono inquisitivo.

¿"Qué cómo lo sé? Roxas es mi mejor amigo, ¿No te has dado cuenta?" – Preguntó Sora confundido y después de pensarlo mejor agregó – "Oh es cierto, con esa actitud antisocial que tiene últimamente no se nota mucho" – Sora sonrió con tristeza – "Pero aunque no lo creas somos amigos".

"¿Cómo te hiciste amigo de alguien como él?" – Preguntó Naminé un poco molesta, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada, no le gustaba que Sora fuera amigo de ese chico.

"Bueno, desde que él llego a la escuela nos hemos llevado bien- Comenzó Sora - Pero nuestra amistad se fortaleció cuando Riku y Kairi comenzaron a salir hace un año y medio… - A Naminé le sorprendió que Sora recordara tan bien cuando ellos dos comenzaron a salir, y al parecer Sora lo notó porque dijo nervioso – Creo que fue hace un años y medio… más o menos… En fin, yo no me sentía cómodo junto a ellos así en calidad de pareja, ya no era lo mismo que cuando los tres éramos sólo amigos, así que comencé a aislarme para no estorbarles y un día Roxas se me acercó y de la nada comenzó a hablar conmigo. Yo me sorprendí un poco, pero después él me dijo que yo no parecía ser de esa clase personas que suelen relegarse así, y que aunque mis amigos estuvieran juntos, eso no era motivo para que yo olvidara quien era, y luego me preguntó como me sentiría yo si viera a alguno de mis amigos así por mi causa, naturalmente yo le respondí que me sentiría mal y culpable. Roxas me abrió los ojos, Riku y Kairi la estaban pasando mal debido a mi aislamiento, así que a pesar que las cosas no serían como antes, decidí no alejarme de ellos y ese fue el día en el que Roxas se convirtió en mi nuevo mejor amigo".

Naminé estaba estupefacta, la ironía era demasiado grande, no podía creer que la persona que se sentaba a su lado podía ser ese chico tan bueno y compresivo del que Sora le hablaba, ¿Cómo es que no escuchaba sus propios consejos? ¿Se golpeó en la cabeza o algo así? ¿Cómo es que se había vuelto tan amargado? Naminé pensó en preguntarle a Sora ya que él aseguraba que Roxas era su mejor amigo, pero le pareció un poco maleducado y cambió de idea.

"Bueno, ahora casi no hablamos – Aclaró Sora con tristeza – De vez en cuando lo voy a ver a su habitación y a su casa los fines de semana, pero Roxas no me deja ayudarlo, es como que tuviera una coraza".

A Naminé le molestaba que Roxas le hubiera hecho eso a Sora, él no se lo merecía, debería confiar más en él – _"Ese maldito Roxas al parecer siempre lastima a la gente con su actitud, no le importan ni su mejor amigo ni su hermano"_ – Pensó ella indignada.

"No te preocupes Sora, ahora me tienes a mí también, no debes sentirte solo" – Dijo ella con convicción.

"Gra…gracias Naminé" – Fue lo único que Sora pudo decir, porque de nuevo comenzó a sonrojarse como un tomate.

"No hay de que Sora hmm..Creo que deberíamos comenzar a comer antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo Sora" – Dijo ella sonriendo.

* * *

Al finalizar las clases, Kairi se apresuró a buscar a Naminé a su puesto, Roxas pasó de largo ignorando a ambas chicas, pero antes de que pudiera salir del salón Sora se le acercó y comenzó a decirle algo, sin embargo, el ruido de los demás compañeros y la distancia no le permitieron a Naminé escuchar de qué hablaban.

Naminé los observaba muy concentrada, Sora parecía triste y Roxas evitaba su mirada a toda costa, parecía bastante incómodo… - "¡Naminé!" – _"¿Qué le estará diciendo Sora? Tendrá algo que ver con nuestra conversación en el almuerzo?" _- Sora seguía hablando, pero no había reacción en Roxas por lo Sora pareció darse por vencido y dejó que Roxas saliera del salón – "¡Naminé!" – Parecía bastante decepcionado, Naminé sintió deseos de seguir a Roxas, estrangularlo y…. - "¡Naminé!"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" – Naminé tenía a Kairi a su lado.

¿Qué te pasa? Te quedaste como en coma o algo así, llevo un buen rato tratando de hablar contigo.

"Oh lo siento Kairi, es que yo…" - Naminé estaba muy avergonzada no quería que la descubriran espiando, no era algo muy educado.

Kairi localizó el sitio adonde se dirigía la mirada de Naminé y pudo ver a Sora antes de que este saliera de salón.

"¿Estabas viendo a Sora?" – Preguntó con curiosidad.

"¡No! ¡Claro que no!" – Mintió Naminé.

"Si que lo estabas viendo" – Dijo la pelirroja divertida – "Creo que esto se está volviendo interesante".

"¡No saques conclusiones Kairi!" – Naminé estaba cada vez más avergonzada – "Sólo me preocupó su expresión y…"

"Entonces admites que lo estabas viendo" – Dijo Kairi triunfante – "Vamos Nami, podemos hablar de esto mientras te enseño la escuela".

Naminé realmente no quería hablar de eso, pero siguió a su amiga de todas formas.

* * *

Roxas se preparaba para realizar su escape habitual del salón, pero tristemente para él no resultó, porque cuando estaba a punto de salir vio a Sora parado en la puerta.

"_¡Oh no!"_ – Pensó el rubio _–"Ahora tendré que escuchar otro discursito"._

"Espera Roxas, no te vayas aún" – Lo detuvo Sora.

Roxas se limitó a mirar a otro lado, no podía dirigirle la mirada a su mejor amigo, no quería ver su mirada de decepción.

"Roxas – Comenzó Sora – Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo, bueno sé que no quieres hablar con nadie - Se corrigió Sora - Pero esto está llegando demasiado lejos, no puedes seguir estando así, todos estamos muy preocupados por ti y queremos que vuelvas a ser el de antes, no debes seguir viviendo así, sólo estás destruyéndote poco a poco – Roxas trataba de ignorar las palabras del chico, y mantener la compostura, pero no podía – Te necesitamos Roxas, y sé que tu también nos necesitas, debes confiar más en las personas que te quieren, Xion, Ventus, Kairi, yo, y los demás, no queremos fastidiarte, si bien nosotros a excepción de tu hermano por supuesto, no podemos entender tu dolor, aún así queremos estar ahí para ti – Roxas cada vez podía soportarlo menos – Quiero estar ahí para ti amigo" – El chico rubio casi no podía detener los deseos de escapar de allí.

"No eres de los que suelen relegarse "– Roxas levantó la mirada lentamente por fin viendo a Sora, y vió como su amigo sonreía con tristeza – Sólo piénsalo por favor" – Fue lo último que le escuchó decir.

Todo eso fue demasiado para el chico rubio, y sin decirle una palabra a Sora salió del salón y comenzó a correr, había algunos alumnos que le gritaban y se quejaban por los empujones que éste les daba, pero no le importó, sólo quería alejarse de allí.

Sólo paró de correr cuando ya no le quedaron fuerzas, y cuando recuperó el aliento miró a su alrededor. Había un enorme techo de vidrio, una hilera de casilleros, mesas y sillas, todo esto alrededor de una enorme piscina con toboganes que se encontraba justo al medio de la habitación, Roxas se dio cuenta de que estaba en la piscina de recreación, realmente había corrido bastante, pero estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que nadie lo encontraría allí a esa hora, y era lo único que quería en ese momento, estar solo y desahogar su dolor.

* * *

Kairi le había mostrado cosas muy interesantes a Naminé, el tour comenzó por los clubs de la escuela, y vaya que tenía bastante, ya habían pasado por los clubs de literatura, fotografía, ciencias, arquería, ballet, kendo, esgrima, natación, cocina, y todos los demás deportes, pero al que Naminé más le había gustado era el de pintura, consideró unirse cuando comenzaran las inscripciones.

"¿Te ha gustado el paseo hasta ahora Nami?" – Preguntó la pelirroja.

"¡Sí! Tienen muchas actividades aquí, deben divertirse mucho, ¿Perteneces a algún club Kairi?" – Quiso saber Naminé.

"Sí claro, pertenezco al club de esgrima" – Dijo Kairi con orgullo.

"¡Wow, eso es genial!" – Exclamó Naminé impresionada.

"¡Gracias! – Kairi parecía feliz – Cuando éramos pequeños Sora y Riku siempre luchaban con espadas de madera, pero nunca me dejaban jugar a mi, porque podía salir lastimada o algo, obviamente eran excusas, no querían dejarme jugar por ser una chica, así que decidí probarles que si podía luchar y por eso me inscribí en el club" – Le contó Kairi mientras guiaba a su amiga a otra área.

"¡Kairi eres genial!".

"Jaja, no es para tanto" – La pelirroja cambió su actitud alegre por una triste – "Pero creo que debería dejarlo".

"¿Por qué?" – Naminé estaba en shock.

"Porque me quita mucho tiempo y Riku cada vez se molesta más, porque siempre tengo excusas para no reunirnos, al menos así lo ve él".

"Pero Kairi, Riku es tu novio, debería querer lo mejor para ti, no puedes renunciar a una actividad que te hace feliz, sólo por sus quejas, él debería entender" – La rubia estaba indignada, pero se dio cuenta de que se había pasado – "Oh lo siento, creo que eso fue grosero".

"Claro que no Nami" – Kairi parecía un poco más alegre – "Creo que tienes razón, si me ama tanto como dice, debería entender que es algo que me hace feliz".

Naminé no pudo evitar preguntar – "Kairi no quiero ser entrometida pero ¿Cómo comenzaste a salir con Riku?".

Kairi la miró en silencio un par de segundos y luego contestó –"Tranquila no me molesta que preguntes" – La pelirroja se puso pensativa y comenzó – "Te conté que me mudé aquí a los cuatro años ¿Verdad? – Naminé asintió – Recuerdo que era mi primer día en el preescolar, y en ese tiempo yo era una chica muy tímida aunque no lo creas, y me moría de los nervios, no quería que mi mamá me dejara allí sola ¿Qué pasaría si no regresaba? Jaja eso pensaba yo, así que comencé a llorar y ella no sabía como calmarme".

"De pronto un chico de cabello castaño puntiagudo, ojos azules y una gran sonrisa se me acercó y me dijo: "Tranquila no pasa nada ven conmigo, te prometo que no te dejaré sola" Y yo entre sollozos le pregunté si hablaba en serio y él muy seguro agregó: "Yo nunca rompo una promesa" Eso me tranquilizó y me despedí de mamá. Fue un día muy lindo, al final me di cuenta de que estaba asustada por nada, hice muchos amigos ese día, pero sólo porque la presencia de Sora me daba la seguridad para ser yo misma y no esconderme en mi timidez, sin él no lo habría logrado. Estuvo conmigo todo el día, no sólo hasta que terminaran las clases,también hasta cuando mamá llegó a buscarme, yo a esas alturas no quería irme, el chico del cabello puntiagudo era divertido y me puse triste otra vez y para calmarme de nuevo el me dijo que me presentaría a su mejor amigo al otro día, y así fue".

"Allí fue cuando conocí a Riku, él era amable también pero no de la misma forma de Sora, carecía de esa inocencia, era muy maduro para su edad, pero de todas formas nos hicimos grandes amigos. El papá de Sora o a veces el de Riku nos llevaban a la "Isla de los Juegos" como le decíamos nosotros".

"Les diré que te llevemos uno de estos días – Invitó Kairi y luego continuó – Nos la pasábamos allí todo el día, era muy divertido, y nuestra amistad creció muchísimo, éramos inseparables. Todo siguió así por años, prácticamente crecimos juntos, pero algunas cosas comenzaron a cambiar y cuando hace un año y medio Riku me confesó que yo le gustaba y me preguntó si quería ser su novia, yo lo pensé un tiempo, no quería que las cosas cambiaran, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad con Sora, así que decidí hablar con él antes de tomar una decisión".

"¿Qué te dijo Sora?" – Preguntó Naminé.

"¡Oh fue muy lindo! Me felicitó y dijo que estaba muy feliz por nosotros, y me aseguró de que no tenía nada de que preocuparme, que las cosas serían diferentes pero que eso no significaba que dejaríamos de ser amigos. Así que yo más tranquila acepté la propuesta de Riku y desde ese entonces estamos saliendo".

"Sora pareció estar un poco distante por unos días, Riku y yo nos preocupamos, pero al final él nos dijo que todo estaba bien y que no debíamos preocuparnos por él, sino concentrarnos en nuestra relación, y agregó que él siempre estaría allí para apoyarnos".

"Sora parece ser un gran amigo, los debe querer muchísimo a ambos" – Naminé estaba encantada.

"Sí pero ya no sólo a Riku y a mi dijo Kairi divertida" – Naminé pensó que se refería a la amistad de Sora con Roxas pero no estaba muy segura – "Mira ya llegamos" – Dijo de pronto Kairi.

"¿Eh?" – Naminé había estado tan concentrada en la historia de Kairi que no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado al otro lugar que su amiga quería mostrarle.

"Esta es la piscina de recreación – Le explicó Kairi mientras la hacía entrar a un lugar bastante amplio que parecía ser parte de un parque acuático – La pelirroja continuó – Esta es diferente a la que usa el club de natación, ya que su función es la de entretener a los alumnos en su tiempo libre, generalmente venimos todos aquí siempre después de clases en el período de verano".

"¡Es impresionante!" – Exclamó Naminé mirando a su alrededor.

"Y bien… - Comenzó Kairi misteriosa – Contesté a tu pregunta de cómo Riku y yo nos hicimos novios, ahora a mi me gustaría preguntarte algo" – Kairi parecía estar pasándola muy bien.

"¿Huh? Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?" – Naminé la miró extrañada.

"Bueno…

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba allí pero de pronto el sonido de unos pasos hizo que Roxas entrara en pánico, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado tan vulnerable, así que miro a su alrededor tratando de encontrar un lugar en el cual ocultarse, pero los pasos se acercaban tan rápido que sólo pudo esconderse detrás de uno de casilleros.

Las voces que se acercaban a la piscina le sonaban familiar, y gracias a que no había nadie en ese gran espacio, el eco llenaba el lugar y le permitió escuchar.

"Y bien… - Oyó decir a una chica, sonaba como Kairi – Contesté a tu pregunta de cómo Riku y yo nos hicimos novios, ahora a mi me gustaría preguntarte algo".

"¿Huh? Claro ¿Qué quieres saber?" – Esa era la voz también le era familiar, era la rubia sicópata.

"Bueno… - Kairi sonaba como si se estuviera divirtiendo - ¿Te gusta Sora verdad?".

Roxas quedó pasmado ¿Qué? Esa rubia horrible y desagradable interesada en su mejor amigo, de pronto sintió mucha lástima por Sora.

"¡Ah! ¿Por qué preguntas eso? "– La rubia tonta sonaba muy nerviosa.

"¿Es mentira acaso?" – Kairi en cambio no podía ocultar lo bien que la estaba pasando.

"¡Oh no! Si me gusta, como amigo quiero decir".

"¿Sólo eso?"- Kairi parecía decepcionada.

"Bueno sí, ¿Qué esperabas Kairi? Lo conozco un poco más de 48 horas" – Aclaró la horrible chica.

"¿Pero qué piensas de él?" – A Roxas le pareció que Kairi no quería rendirse.

"Pienso que es un chico lindo" – Se limitó a decir la rubia esa, era obvio que quería terminar esa conversación.

"¿Pero en qué sentido Nami? ¿Físico o su personalidad?".

"Ambos" – Dijo… - "_¿Qué acaba de decir?"._

~UUUHHHH~ - El sonido que hizo Kairi era como el de un cántico de victoria – "Creo que estamos avanzando ¿Qué te parece lindo de él así más específicamente?".

"Sus ojos – La tal Naminé parecía haberse rendido a las preguntas de Kairi – Su sonrisa, y su actitud tan empática, ese deseo que posee de ayudar a los demás incondicionalmente me gusta mucho... aunque también creo que algunas personas no merecen la ayuda de Sora".

"¿Huh?" – Eso tomó a Kairi por sorpresa – "¿Cómo quién?".

"Como ese tal Roxas por ejemplo" – Dijo la muy maldita tajante.

"¿Jajaja Por qué... jajaja dices eso?" – Roxas se fastidió, Kairi su supuesta amiga en vez de defenderlo como debía haber hecho estaba riéndose a carcajadas que incluso le costó hacer la pregunta.

"Porque es una persona horrible, todo el mundo lo excusa porque tienes problemas o algo así, pero eso no le da derecho a tratar a sus amigos como basura, menos a Sora que se supone es su mejor amigo, es el chico más malcriado que he visto en mi vida – A Roxas le hervía la sangre cada vez más con cada palabra que soltaba esa harpía - Además que nunca me deja en paz siempre está diciéndome cosas para molestarme y…"

Silencio.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué?".

Roxas te habló, ¿Dices que te habló?" – Kairi estaba en completo shock.

"Bueno si" – La bruja parecía confundida – "Siempre me molesta - ¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Si incluso Xion se disculpó por él" – _"¿Xion se disculpó por mí, pero que estaba pensando esa chica?"._

"Oh, espera, espera, Xion se disculpó porque Tidus le dijo que tú le hablaste a Roxas y él te ignoró ¿Cómo es eso de que te habló?".

_"Estúpido Tidus debería meterse en sus asuntos"._

"Bueno deben corroborar mejor sus fuentes, porque sí que me habló y no en buena manera, fue un total grosero".

"Ese Tidus, debe fijarse mejor antes de hablar. Pero eso no importa ahora ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡De verdad que te habló! Debo decirle a todos a Sora a Ven a Xion, se van a poner tan felices" - Kairi estaba tan feliz que parecía que quería llorar.

"¿Felices? ¿Por qué me insultó?" – El monstruo ya no podía ocultar su enojo.

"¡Oh no Nami, por supuesto que no!" – La tranquilizó Kairi.

"¿Cuál es lo impresionante de que un idiota como el me haya hablado?" – _"Quién habla de idiota"_ - Roxas enojado pero no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, lo habían descubierto.

"Naminé escúchame" - Kairi suspiró antes de hablar - "Roxas lleva dos semanas sin hablarle a nadie, dos malditas semanas!" – Enfatizó – "¡Tú lo has curado!".

"_¿Ahora tengo alguna clase de enfermedad_?" – Roxas estaba atrapado, ahora definitivamente no lo dejarían en paz. No podía entender como había sido tan tonto en hablarle a la bruja, lo hizo sin pensar, ya podía imaginarse rodeado de sus amigos todos abrazándolo como si fuera un sobreviviente del Titanic.

"¡Vamos a contarles a todos!" – Kairi estaba fascinada.

"¡Espera Kairi!" – Fue lo último que Roxas escuchó. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no había peligro salió de su escondite y fue corriendo a su habitación a encerrarse para siempre si eso le era posible.

* * *

"Así…que… dices que no… le hablado… a nadie, ¿Ni… siquiera a su… novia?" – Preguntó apenas Naminé. Kairi la había agarrado del brazo y la estaba llevando adonde sus amigos para contarles las novedades.

"No, ni siquiera a Xion, esto ha sido como un infierno para ella" – Kairi parecía estar perfectamente a pesar de haber corrido por un buen rato – "Ya estábamos tan desesperados que queríamos a someterlo a alguna tortura medieval para lograr que hablara".

"¿Qué?...Kairi… para… por favor… ya no puedo… más".

"¡Lo siento!" – Se disculpó Kairi parando de golpe aún sosteniendo a su amiga – "Es que esto es tan sorpresivo y me sobre emocioné, mejor vamos caminando".

"¿Adónde vamos específicamente?" – Preguntó Naminé al fin recuperada.

"Vamos a ver a Xion, te estoy llevando a su habitación".

A Naminé se le heló la sangre, no quería ver a Xion, ella era la novia del retardado, ¿Cómo se sentiría al saber que le había hablado a ella en lugar de a su propia novia?

"Kairi… ¿Puedes contarle a Xion por tu cuenta? Hemos caminado mucho y estoy cansada, además quiero llamar a mi mamá" – Se excusó Naminé.

"Oh, si, bien, no hay problema, perdón por haber hecho que te cansaras" – Kairi la miró con comprensión.

"No es eso, es que no soy muy atlética y me canso con facilidad, estoy muy feliz de que me hayas mostrado todos esos lugares, y por tu confianza al contarme tus cosas, muchas gracias amiga" – Naminé se acercó a abrazar a Kairi.

"No hay de qué, y confío en ti Naminé, te dije que seríamos grandes amigas" – Le dijo Kairi devolviéndole le abrazo – "Nos vemos mañana".

"Sí, adiós Kairi" – Al terminar de despedirse Naminé decidió dirigirse directamente a su cuarto, no había mentido al decir que estaba cansada y también le había prometido a su mamá que la llamaría.

Antes de entrar a su habitación contempló la puerta contigua, ¿Acaso estaría Roxas allí? – _"¿De verdad fui yo la primera persona a la que le habló? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso me odia tanto que no pudo controlarse decirme algo desagradable?"_ – Eso era lo más lógico en la mente de Naminé. Al decidir que esa era la razón por la inesperada "cura" de Roxas, procedió a entrar a su cuarto.

**Continuará...**


	5. El día de la confrontación

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_**

**Capítulo V "El día de la confrontación"**

Naminé se sintió mejor después de haber hablado con su madre, hacía bastante que no estaban separadas por tanto tiempo y eso preocupada a la chica, pero ésta le aseguró que estaba bien y que le estaba yendo de maravilla en el trabajo, así que parecía que al fin podrían relajarse y vivir felices. Naminé decidió seguir teniendo fé, pensando que ya habían pasado por muchas cosas horribles y no se podría poner peor ¿Verdad?

La rubia se dirigió al ventanal, le sacó el seguro y se dirigió a la terraza. No le importaba encontrarse con Roxas, lo ignoraría si le decía algo, después de todo esa era SU parte de la terraza y él no tenía derecho a prohibirle nada.

Así que con completa seguridad se acercó al barandal, su curiosidad hizo que observara hacia la habitación de Roxas, pero no había ninguna luz encendida en el cuarto – "_¿Estará durmiendo?_ "– Pensó – _"Pero si apenas son las ocho, que tramará… Ah no me interesa" – _Naminé notó que una parte del ventanal estaba ligeramente abierta pero con las cortinas cerradas – _"Seguramente para que entre algo de aire"_ – Dedujo Naminé, y luego volvió a concentrarse en lo que tenía al frente y a pesar de que le pareció algo bastante infantil, trató de buscar su casa desde donde se encontraba, por supuesto que era imposible, porque sólo se podían ver las luces del pueblo. Algo completamente inesperado la sacó de golpe de sus tranquilos pensamientos.

"¡ROXAS!" – Esa voz era de… - "¡ROXAS ABRE ESTA JODIDA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ!" – Sonaba tan distinta por la ira en su tono, pero no había duda alguna, era Xion y no estaba nada feliz.

Sin saber por qué, si fue por un acto de reflejo o sólo por simple curiosidad, Naminé se agachó rápidamente y quedo con la espalda pegada al ventanal de Roxas por lo que pudo escuchar lo que sucedía.

¡TE JURO QUE SI NO ME ABRES ROMPERÉ LA PUERTA! – Amenazó Xion furiosa.

Naminé pudo oír a Roxas emitir un bufido de fastidio, y también sus pasos mientras se acercaba a abrir la puerta.

"Deja de gritar Xion – Dijo Roxas calmadamente – No hagas un escándalo, sólo lograrás ponerte en ridículo".

"¿Qué me pondré en ridículo? ¿Qué me pondré en ridículo dices?" – Repitió Xion hostil. Naminé la escuchaba más cerca lo cual significaba que había entrado a la habitación de Roxas.

"¿Acaso no te das cuenta que gracias a ti, llevo haciendo el ridículo dos semanas? Siempre que te busco no estás, cada vez que llego a tu salón ya has escapado de allí, ni Sora, ni Kairi pueden retenerte, no me abres la puerta de tu habitación, no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes, cuando te voy a ver el fin de semana te encierras en el cuarto de tu casa también, y dices que tirar una estúpida puerta me va a poner en ridículo".

"Sí, es lo que digo" – Dijo Roxas sin inmutarse.

Lo siguiente que Naminé oyó la puso más nerviosa, se pudo escuchar el sonido de una bofetada.

"¿Pero quién te crees que…" – Roxas no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Xion dijo:

"¿Qué quién creo que soy? ¡Soy tu novia Roxas, además de tu amiga, llevo diez años preocupándome por ti, diez malditos años tratando de hacerte feliz! – Xion estaba incontrolable, Naminé no podía creerlo, parecía una chica tan dulce y tranquila, sin embargo ahora estaba completamente transformada, parece que era de esas personas que se guardan el dolor por mucho tiempo hasta que finalmente este estalla con fuerza destruyendo todo a su paso.

"¡Llevo dos semanas tratando de ayudarte, y tú lo único que has hecho es aislarte de todos nosotros! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué logras con eso escaparte de la realidad?" – La voz de Xion empezaba a flaquear, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"¡Qué sabes tu Xion! – Gritó Roxas estallando también – Tú no entiendes nada".

"¡Por supuesto que no entiendo si tú no hablas conmigo! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no lo haces?"

"¡¿Y quién te dijo que necesitaba tu ayuda?" – Parecía que Roxas se estaba desahogando al fin.

Ese fue un duro golpe para Xion, porque Naminé pudo notar que su voz se suavizaba.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Roxas? No recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños y vivíamos en Twilight Town, prometimos protegernos mutuamente".

"Sí lo recuerdo" – Dijo Roxas – "Pero eso fue hace años Xion, fue sólo una tonta promesa infantil".

De pronto reinó el silencio, Naminé se preguntó si la habían descubierto o si sospechaban que alguien los estaba escuchando, pero los sollozos de Xion probaron lo contrario.

"Roxas… - Dijo con hilo de voz - ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? Yo… todos nosotros no te hemos hecho nada malo, sólo queremos lo mejor para ti".

"Son sus miradas" – Dijo Roxas tajante.

"¿Qué?" – Xion al igual que Naminé no entendió a que se refería Roxas.

"Son sus miradas de lástima las que no soporto ver, especialmente la tuya, me devastan por dentro cada vez que los miro a todos a los ojos, es por eso que los evito".

"Roxas… no es eso… es que... – Xion parecía perdida.

"Oh sí Xion claro que es eso, te conozco bien".

"Roxas yo te quiero y lo sabes, sólo quiero que vuelvas a ser el de antes" – Xion estaba destruida.

"Jamás seré el de antes, tienes razón en algo, trato de evadir la realidad, pero no puedo borrarla, por eso nunca volveré a ser el Roxas que tú quieres".

De nuevo reinó el silencio, Naminé estaba inmóvil ¿Cuál sería la razón para que Roxas tratara a todos así?

"Pero le hablaste…" – Susurró Xion quebrando el silencio.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Roxas.

"Le hablaste – Xion estaba elevando la voz de nuevo - ¡Le hablaste a la chica nueva, Naminé! ¿Por qué?".

A Naminé le dio un escalofrío, temía que ese momento llegara y al parecer Roxas también.

"No sé por qué le hablé Xion, no hay ninguna razón importante para eso, sólo la insulté, no es como que le haya dicho algo agradable".

"¡Pero de todas formas le hablaste, y no la conoces, en cambio ni siquiera le hablas a tu propio hermano!".

"No metas a Ven en esto, el no tiene nada que…"

"¿Qué no tiene nada que ver dices? – Xion había vuelto a ser poseída por la furia - ¡Claro que tiene algo que ver, él tiene todo que ver en esto! , ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta Roxas? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que sólo tú eres el que sufre? ¡Ven debe estar igual o peor que tú!".

"¡BIEN ENTONCES SI TANTO TE PREOCUPA ¿POR QUÉ NO LO AYUDAS A ÉL Y ME DEJAS EN PAZ?" – Roxas había llegado al límite.

"Como quieras – Dijo Xion fríamente, ese tono era incluso más aterrador que cuando gritaba – Pero debes saber que eres tú el que está mal Roxas, y sigues así vas a quedarte sin novia, sin amigos y sin familia".

Roxas no contestó y Naminé escuchó como se cerraba la puerta. Pasaron varios minutos pero la impresionada chica no podía moverse, muchas cosas le daban vuelta la cabeza.

¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿Cuál era el motivo para que Roxas lastimara a todas las personas que lo querían?, ¿Por qué le había hablado a ella? ¿A qué se refería Xion con que Ven igual estaba sufriendo? Naminé estaba tan confundida que le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Roxas está haciendo todo eso? ¿Y por qué rayos me importa? ¿Será por qué no quiero ver a Sora y a los demás sufrir? ¿Será verdad que yo curé a Roxas? ¿Acaso podré ayudarlo a romper definitivamente su coraza?"._

Los pasos de Roxas acercándose al ventanal sacaron a Naminé de su ensimismamiento, si la descubría allí espiándolo todo se pondría aún peor, así que se apresuró a volver a su habitación gateando, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

No podría hablar con él en ese momento, debía esperar a que se calmara para intentarlo, lo haría mañana sin falta, la situación en la que estaban sus nuevos y querido amigos debía terminar de una buena vez. Naminé no dejaría que siguieran sufriendo por culpa de Roxas.

* * *

Roxas debe haber dormido unas tres horas máximo, la pelea con Xion lo había dejado muy intranquilo, nunca se habían gritado así, si bien en todos esos años cuando eran sólo amigos obviamente habían discutido, nunca había llegado a tal extremo como anoche. Se preguntaba si Xion lo odiaba, Roxas no quería que eso sucediera, Xion siempre había estado en su vida y no quería perderla.

Debía ir a clases de todas formas, eso era lo malo de estar en un internado, que no podías simplemente fingir estar enfermo y quedarte en casa. Así que de muy mala gana Roxas decidió prepararse para ir a clases.

Como era de esperarse el día fue totalmente aburrido, Roxas ni siquiera tuvo ganas de molestar a la chica que se sentaba a su lado, su mente estaba en otra parte, por más que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente ¿Qué haría ahora?

"_Si Ven se entera es capaz de quedarse pegado a la puerta de mi habitación en casa hasta que salga, no podré librarme de esa"._

"_¿Y cuál es el problema de Xion? No era necesario que hiciera una escena como esa, sólo han sido dos semanas ¿Acaso no puede entender que necesito mi espacio especialmente ahora? Como si estuviera de humor para ir al cine o al parque y tener una estúpida cita superficial, ella más que nadie debería entenderme, ella es la que debería disculparse conmigo"._

Roxas estaba satisfecho con la conclusión que había sacado, para él era mucho más fácil cargar la culpa en Xion, que ser valiente y disculparse con ella, eso era algo que ni siquiera quería considerar.

Gracias a su distracción el día se le pasó volando y ya había llegado el final de la última clase. Como era su costumbre iba a escapar rápidamente, ya hasta lo hacía por inercia.

Pero hoy algo fue diferente, Sora y Kairi no se le acercaron como siempre, sólo le hicieron un gesto a Naminé para indicarle que fuera con ellos, Roxas miró disimuladamente a la rubia y vio que ella hizo una seña de que iría en un momento.

Sora y Kairi asintieron y salieron - "Seguramente ya se enteraron de lo de Xion, ¡Diablos! ¿Acaso nadie respeta mi privacidad en esta maldita escuela? Bueno es mejor así, de esa forma ya no me molestaran" – Pensó Roxas enojado, tomó sus cosas decidido a salir del salón, pero algo lo detuvo.

La chica esa Naminé estaba de pie enfrente de él, dándole la espalda, tenía el brazo derecho estirado en señal de que no lo dejaría pasar – "¿Qué demo…

"Espera" – Le ordenó Naminé y giró enfrentándolo– "No escapes aún, tengo algo que decirte, no me tomará mucho tiempo".

"Bueno eso espero porque la última persona con la quiero hablar eres tú".

"¿La última? – Pregunto ella con sarcasmo – Pensé que no le hablabas a nadie".

Roxas estaba apunto de contestarle algo pero la miró directamente a los ojos, y fue una mala idea, Naminé lo miraba de una forma extraña, no podía describirlo bien, esa mirada lo intimidó.

Sus ojos normalmente tranquilos y amistosos estaban fríos como el hielo, no se veían como esas veces en que discutían donde se podía notar su enojo. Ahora lo miraban directamente y sin ninguna expresión, ni siquiera estaba frunciendo el ceño, sólo estaba ahí de pie mirándolo fijamente.

"Por alguna razón me hablas a mi ¿Verdad? Bueno eso no es importante ahora, yo debo ser lo menos importante en tu vida, pero ese no es el problema".

"Las personas que te quieren están sufriendo por tu culpa – "¿_Qué está diciendo, acaso escucho mi pelea con Xion?" – "_Ellos son buenas personas lo sé. Tú debes estar pensado que no sé nada que tan sólo llevo cuatro días aquí, y es verdad. Pero en este poco tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tú afectas las vidas de todos".

"Ellos realmente están sufriendo por tu causa y a ti parece no importarte – Naminé no le quitaba su mirada fría de encima – Pero a mi si me importa… Lo que haces está mal, y no tienes justificación" – _"¿Qué no tengo justificación?"_ – Roxas no podía aguantar eso.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?" – Roxas le gritó furioso - "¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso, hablas como si me conocieras, pero tú no sabes nada de mí, no tienes idea lo que…

"Sí lo sé, y no me importa la verdad" – Roxas puso los ojos como platos, la chica no se inmutó, seguía con la misma actitud, él la observó por unos segundos… Era cierto que no le importaba, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

"Me da igual el problema que tengas, ese no es asunto mío, pero mis amigos si lo son, y si tu los conoces de tanto tiempo deberías preocuparte por ellos más que yo y dejar de actuar como una mierda, ¿Te gusta llamar la atención verdad?- Naminé comenzaba a alterarse - ¡Eres un maldito cobarde, si tu problemita te afecta tanto entonces enfréntalo como hombre y deja de cargar tu frustración en los demás! ¡¿Quieres perderlos a todos acaso? ¡¿O no entiendes lo que estás haciendo? ¡¿Crees que ellos aguantarán por siempre tus caprichos? ¡Eres un maldito estúpido egoísta!".

Roxas debía huir de allí, no quería escuchar ni una palabra más.

"¡Muévete!" – Fue lo único que puedo decir. Naminé se movió, ya había recuperado la compostura y volvía a mirarlo fríamente.

"Está bien vete, sé que eres demasiado cobarde para soportar la verdad".

Roxas salió de allí corriendo, Sora y Kairi estaban afuera esperando a Naminé, pero ni siquiera lo miraron.

"_Esa maldita ¿Qué se cree? ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas, ella no sabe nada de nada pero… - _Roxas lo sabía, Naminé tenía razón, se estaba comportando como un imbécil, sus amigos sólo querían lo mejor para él, estaban preocupados y querían apoyarlo, él había sentido lo mismo cuando vió a Sora sufrir por la relación de Riku y Kairi, él había querido estar ahí y ayudarlo a pesar de que no eran tan cercanos.

"_¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo pude alejar a todos los que me importan? Incluso mi hermano… incluso alejé a mi hermano, y el está pasando por lo mismo que yo, ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta? Esto debería haberme acercado mucho más a Ven y a… Xion, ella sólo, ella sólo quería estar allí para mi, siempre hemos estado juntos ¿Por qué vi sus intenciones de forma diferente? Cuando éramos pequeños y ella estaba triste y yo me esforzaba al máximo por hacerla sonreír, Por qué no entendí, que ella trataba de hacer lo mismo conmigo…"._

"_Debo arreglar esto de alguna forma"._

"_Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…"._

**Continuará…**


	6. El día del perdón

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_**

**Capítulo VI "El día del perdón"**

"_Dios, ¿Realmente hice lo que creo que hice?"_ – Naminé seguía en el salón, no se había movido ni un centímetro, estaba completamente atónita –_ "No puedo creer que le haya hablado así..."_

Naminé no podía contener su sorpresa, ella nunca había enfrentado a alguien en su vida, NUNCA, las cosas siempre habían sido horribles, su lugar era el de la chica vulnerable y débil, no tenía derecho a decir ni a hacer nada, sólo debía agachar la cabeza y aguantar esas palabras hirientes que la destruían, ni siquiera era capaz de defender a su madre, tantas veces lo intentó pero nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente.

Pero hoy todo había sido diferente, lo había logrado, a pesar de estar nerviosísima mantuvo una apariencia segura, y si bien pensaba que se había excedido con su lenguaje no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

"_Esto…esto se siente… bien _– La rubia sonrió, estaba orgullosa de sí misma – _Lo logré le enseñé cual es su lugar a ese malcriado, he defendido a mis amigos, ya no sufrirán más por su causa… al menos eso espero…"_

"¿Naminé estás bien? Estabas tardando mucho, Kairi ya se ha ido con Riku" - Naminé dio un respingo, era Sora.

"Oh Sora, lo siento mucho, ya estoy lista"

"Estás diferente Naminé, te ves muy feliz – Sora la miraba con curiosidad - ¿Pasó algo?".

"_Oh Sora si supieras" _"Estoy bien Sora, no ha pasado nada en especial, sólo estoy contenta, todo ha salido tan bien, no esperaba que fuera así, tú viste lo nerviosa que estaba en mi primer día"

"Jaja es cierto – Sora sonrió – Pero yo te dije que te iría bien"

"Si, pero fue sólo por qué me relajé al verte en el salón" – Naminé agarró a Sora por el brazo y el contacto repentino hizo que éste se sonrojara.

"¿Naminé qué ha…

"¡Vamos Sora! Hoy estoy my feliz llévame a dar un paseo ¿Siiiii?" – Rogó Naminé.

"Er… si… está bien ¿A… dónde quieres ir?"

"Vamos al jardín, aún no he estado allí contigo"

* * *

"¡Xion! estás allí ¿Verdad? Te he buscado por toda la escuela… Xion… debo decirte algo"

Roxas había corrido por toda la escuela buscando a Xion, en su corazón sentía que ella debía ser la primera persona con la que debía hablar, pero no había logrado encontrarla, y fue por eso que estaba de pie en frente de su puerta, no le importaban más las miradas curiosas de otros alumnos, Xion debía saber lo que pensaba.

"Xion, sé que debes odiarme mucho en este momento… y tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo… yo… yo… lo siento mucho..."

"Me comporté como un imbécil, lo sé, ahora lo sé bien… La situación se volvió insoportable para mí y reaccioné de la forma más infantil posible, yo… te necesito Xion, te necesito a ti y a los chicos… No puedo con esto solo, yo… - El ruido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió a Roxas.

"Creo que es suficiente – Xion tenía los ojos llorosos, pero sonreía – No voy a torturarte más Roxas, al fin has entendido todo, me siento feliz por eso"

"Xion…"

"Has entendido que te queremos. Roxas sabemos que las cosas no pueden ser como antes, pero tampoco debe ser un infierno para ti o para Ven, nos tienen a nosotros y tu me tienes especialmente a mi" "Por favor prométeme que jamás volverás a dudar de nosotros"

"Lo prometo, jamás haré algo tan estúpido puedo asegurarte que…

"Es todo lo que necesito saber" – Xion había tomado su lugar en los brazos de su novio – "Se siente como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que estuvimos así"

"Lo sé" – Dijo Roxas devolviéndole el abrazo – "Te voy a prometer otra cosa Xion"

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero volver a hacerte sufrir así con mis confusión y mis dudas, si alguna vez llego a sentirme así, no huiré otra vez, te diré toda la verdad, es lo que mereces"

"Gracias Roxas, eso es muy maduro de tu parte, pero aún estás en problemas"

"¿Por qué?" – Preguntó Roxas asustado.

"Porque aún tienes que disculparte con muuuucha gente y no sabes que dirán" – Dijo Xion con una risita.

"Si lo sé… Pero te tendré a mi lado ¿Verdad? ¿Estarás junto a mi dándome apoyo moral?"- Preguntó Roxas sonriendo.

"Roxas… pensé que jamás te vería sonreír de nuevo" – Xion abrazó a su novio con más fuerza.

"Eres la primera que ve mi sonrisa en dos semanas"

"Y sólo por eso estaré a tu lado" – Dijo Xion.

"¿Quieres decir que si no te hubiera sonreído me habrías dejado a mi suerte?"

"Sí"

"¡Xion!"

"Jajaja Roxas como extrañaba fastidiarte, no seas tonto sabes que te acompañaría de todas formas"

"Lo sé, tan sólo extrañaba bromear contigo, me hacías falta Xion".

"Y tu a mi Roxas… pero ahora lo único que importa ahora es que estamos juntos de nuevo"

* * *

"¿Sora dónde están todos?"

Naminé miraba hacia todos lados, el jardín estaba vacío.

"Usualmente a esta hora la mayoría vaga en sus habitaciones o en la piscina, suelen dedicarse a esto antes de que comience la temporada de inscripción en los clubs"

"El jardín se ve muy raro así, está como la primera vez que lo vi" – Opinó Naminé.

"A mi me parece más hermoso así, realmente puedes apreciar su belleza con esta tranquilidad"

"Hmm, tienes razón…" - Naminé continuaba girando la cabeza hacia todas partes.

"¿Qué haces Naminé? ¿Aún buscas a alguien?"

"No es eso… ¡Allí! ¡Vamos Sora!" – Naminé tomó a Sora de la mano y lo guió corriendo hacia el sitio que había visto - "¿Naminé adónde va...

"¡Aquí Sora! Quiero estar aquí ¿No hay problema si nos sentamos en el pasto verdad?" – Sora no prestó atención a la pregunta, estaba 100% concentrado en la mano de Naminé sujetando la suya.

"Soraaaa ¿Estás aquí?"

"¿Qué huh, oh, si Naminé lo siento, qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Te pregunté si no había problema en sentarnos aquí en el pasto"

"Por mi no hay problema, ¿Pero que hay de ti?"

"Claro que no tengo problema, si fue yo quien lo sugirió" "¿Qué te pasa Sora? Pareces distraído".

"Er… no me pasa nada Naminé estoy bien, mejor sentémonos" – La rubia no parecía convencida pero aún así asintió.

"Oye Sora ¿Sabes? El otro día Kairi y Xion me contaron la historia de este lugar"

"¿Es muy triste verdad? Es horrible que esa pobre chica haya sido asesinada"

"Sí lo es… Pero Sora quería preguntarte algo"

"¿Qué cosa Naminé?"

"Eso de la leyenda, tu sabes la de la pérgola y los lilliums – Sora asintió - ¿Tu crees que cierta?"

"Hmmm no lo sé realmente, creo que es probable eso del otro lillium que floreció, pero con respecto a eso de la confesión de amor en la pérgola no sé que creer, no conozco a nadie que lo haya intentado"

"¿De verás? Pensé que todas las chicas querrían intentarlo…"

"¡Oh no me había dado cuenta como se veía el cielo desde aquí!" – Dijo Naminé arrojando a Sora al pasto junto con ella.

"¿Naminé?" – El chico estaba muy nervioso.

"Si me pongo de esta forma no se ensuciará mi cabello" – Dijo Naminé poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Sora.

Ignorando el nerviosismo del chico Naminé dijo – "¡Mira esa nube de allá se parece a ti jajaja!"

"¿Tú crees? Yo la veo más como un erizo de tierra o algo así"

"Es por eso que digo que se parece a ti" – Dijo la chica con una risita.

"¿Ah sí? Muy graciosa ¡Qué te parece esto" – El chico se vengó haciéndole cosquillas a Naminé.

"Jajajaja Sora para jajaja"

"No me rendiré"

"Hmmm er… Sora… siento interrumpir" – Dijo una voz familiar.

Ambos chicos se pararon de golpe, Sora aún tenía un poco de pasto en su cabeza y tenía toda la cara roja, Naminé en cambio tenía la cara pálida de la impresión, no esperaba tener a esas personas en frente.

Eran Roxas y Xion.

Xion los miraba divertida y curiosa, y Roxas tenía los ojos y la boca abierta, pero cuando se dio cuenta que Naminé lo observaba desvió la miraba rápidamente.

"Sora, lo siento no queríamos interrumpir tu pequeña cita con Naminé" – Xion estaba esforzándose por no reír.

"¡No es era una cita!" – Dijeron Sora y Naminé al unísono.

"Awww ¿No es lindo esto Roxas? – Dijo mirando a su novio – Incluso hablan al mismo tiempo".

Roxas la miró como si estuviera loca.

"Oh pero no vinimos a esto – Dijo poniéndose seria – Sora, Roxas ha venido aquí a decirte algo ¿Cierto Roxas?" – Él asintió en silencio.

Eso sorprendió tanto a Sora que borró todo signo de vergüenza – "¿Hablar conmigo? De que se…"

"Debe ser en privado – Aclaró Xion sonriendo – Ve con él Sora, yo cuidaré a Naminé"- Xion parecía estar pasándola bien con la situación.

Sora miró a Naminé como pidiéndole su autorización y esta asintió nerviosa. No quería estar sola con Xion.

Sora siguió a Roxas hasta un lugar lejano del jardín y la chica de cabello negro se giró para mirar a Naminé.

"Roxas finalmente volvió a la normalidad" – Dijo sin que Naminé le preguntara – "Hace un rato fue a mi habitación a disculparse, y yo lo perdoné, pero ahora es el turno de todos nuestros amigos"

"_¿Qué se disculpó? ¿Habré tenido algo que ver yo en todo esto? De seguro que sí, no puede ser que haya cambiado así de la nada"_

"Verás ayer por la noche tuvimos una pelea – "_Lo sé estuve allí todo el tiempo escuchando y contemplando tu transformación" – _No se si habrá servido de algo, pero es lo más probable, ya que Roxas no habló con nadie más de este asunto, ni su hermano, ni Sora lo pudieron convencer antes"

"_Así que el cobarde no le contó a su novia lo que le dije, y ella cree que su crisis de bipolaridad solucionó todo, hmmm… Creo que las cosas deben quedarse así, debo evitar problemas a toda costa"_

"Estoy muy feliz de que haya vuelto a la normalidad, por poco y casi nos pierde a todos, mi madre ya había comenzado a decirme que mi relación no era saludable" -_"Y vaya que tiene razón"- _"Pero ahora que las cosas están bien vas a poder conocer la verdadera personalidad de Roxas" – "_No puedo esperar"_ – "Y bien Naminé parece que esos dos van a tardar, ¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasa con Sora?"

"¿Huh? No hay nada que contar, somos amigos ya lo sabes"

"Parecían bastante cariñosos cuando llegamos" – Xion se le acercó más – "¿Estás segura de que no pasa nada?"

"Hmm si Xion, ni siquiera lo conozco por una semana" – Naminé no quería seguir con la conversación.

"Oh bueno, si tú lo dices" – Xion dio un suspiro – "Sora es un buen chico Naminé no lo dejes escapar" – Dijo esto guiñando un ojo.

"Er… gracias tomaré el consejo"

Naminé vio que Sora y Roxas se acercaban, la expresión del primero era de la alegría y la del segundo alegría mezclada con alivio.

"_Gracias a Dios volvió" _– "Perdón por hacerte esperar Naminé" - Dijo Sora.

"No te preocupes, ¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí, finalmente las cosas están bien" – Dijo Sora más para si mismo que para contestarle a Naminé.

"Bueno Sora – Era Xion – Nos vamos ahora, no queremos quitarte más tiempo con tu no… con Nami, ¿Verdad Roxas?"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" – Roxas miró desconcertado a Xion, y esta le dio disimuladamente un codazo.

"¡Ouch! Er… no, si, vamos Xion, nos vemos Sora"

"_Eso… no sabía que había ganado superpoderes y era invisible ahora"_

"Oh bien, nos vemos chicos".

"Adiós XION" – Enfatizó Naminé molesta mirando a Roxas, este de pronto encontró algo interesante el pasto, porque se dedicó a observarlo con atención.

"Adiós Nami, espero que nos veamos pronto, pásala bien" – Xion nuevamente le guiñó un ojo.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Naminé preguntó.

"Te ves diferente Sora, no quiero ser entrometida pero… ¿Paso algo?"

"Eres mi amiga Naminé puedes preguntar lo que quieras y sí tienes razón paso algo"

* * *

"… Ve con él Sora, yo cuidaré a Naminé"- _"¿Por qué Xion suena como si la estuviera pasando bien?"_

Roxas le hizo un ademán a Sora de que lo siguiera, y éste comenzó a caminar detrás de él.

"_Espero que esto salga bien"_ – Pensó el chico rubio cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar bastante alejado de las chicas. Sora lo miraba con una expresión seria, no muy normal en él.

"Er… yo… - _"¡Lo diré de una vez!"_ – "¡Lo siento mucho Sora!"

Silencio incómodo por unos minutos.

"¿Eso es lo qué querías decirme?"

"_Lo sabía está tan molesto conmigo que…_

"JAJAJAJAJA…"

"Risa… ¿Qué?"

"Eres tan tonto Roxas, no tienes que pedirme perdón"

"¿Qué no? Pero algo debo hacer para que me perdones"

"Eso es cierto, debes hacer algo mejor que pedir perdón" – Sora había recuperado su sonrisa – "Debes admitir que eres un imbécil, que yo soy más listo que tú y que siempre has admirado mi superioridad"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco, ¿Estaban en primaria acaso?

"Bien… Sora, soy un imbécil – Eso lo dijo sinceramente – Eres mucho más listo que yo – La sinceridad decaía – Y desde que te conocí he admirado tu superioridad – La sinceridad finalmente se desvaneció- ¿Ahora si me perdonas?"

"Hmmm no sé…" – _"¿Habla en serio?"_

"Jajaja como extrañaba fastidiarte Roxas - _"Creo que no eres el único..."_ - Que bueno que las cosas están bien otra vez"

"Sí de verdad que extrañaba eso…" – El sarcasmo inundaba la voz de Roxas.

"Lo sé, no eres nadie sin mi" – Sora sonaba demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien – "¿Y que te pasó? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o tu cambio repentino es por la telenovela nocturna?"

"No sé de que hablas Sora" – El rubio miró hacia otro lado.

"Jajaja claro que lo sabes, cuando estás nervioso por algo desvías la mirada"

"_Mier…"_

"¿Es por lo de Xion verdad? Tranquilo, ya todos sabemos eso, Rikku la descubrió llorando en su cuarto y logró sacarle la verdad"

"_Eso me tranquiliza tanto" _– Sí Sora es por el problema que tuve con Xion.

Dejando de lado el sarcasmo Roxas pensó – _"¿Cómo puedo decirles a todos la verdad? Que todo esto por culpa de esa bruja horrible. Ni siquiera lleva una semana aquí y me gritó como si fuera un bebé, mis amigos jamás me dejarían en paz si supieran eso, tendría que aguantar las burlas hasta después de graduarme o incluso más… Por eso es mejor que le deje todo el crédito a Xion, ella se lo merece en todo caso… Sólo espero que a la bruja no se le ocurra hablar… Nunca olvidaré su mirada mientras me gritaba, tan diferente a las de mis amigos, carecía totalmente de…_

"Debes ser más bueno con Xion, es una buena chica y te quiere mucho"

"Si, seré más bueno con ella desde ahora" – _"Si hubieras visto su transformación anoche no pensarías igual amigo"_

"Bien Roxas, ¿Qué harás?"

"Iré a hablar con mi hermano ahora"

"Ahhh, te desearía buena suerte, pero no la necesitarás con Ven"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Ya verás" – Sora hablaba con total confianza – "Volvamos con las chicas ahora, no quiero que novia piense que me estás coqueteando y haga un escándalo en mi habitación"

"¡Ewwww Sora qué asco! ¡Quiero alejarme lo más rápido de ti!"

* * *

"Sabía que Sora te perdonaría, no es un chico rencoroso" – Xion estaba feliz caminado junto a Roxas en calidad de novios nuevamente.

"Sí es un alivio la verdad, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo"

"Pareces que lo perderás de otra forma"

"¿De qué hablas si no he hecho nada malo ahora?" - Roxas estaba a la defensiva.

"No eso a lo que me refiero – Xion soltó una risita – Sino a que alguien te lo puede arrebatar"

"Quieres decirme de una vez a qué te refieres"

"A Sora le gusta Naminé, y creo que a ella también, pero debido a que no la conozco bien aún me cuesta descifrar sus pensamientos"

"_¿Xion es psíquica ahora?"_ – "¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Oh Roxas que tonto eres, vas en el mismo salón de esos dos y ¿No te has dado cuenta?"

"Hmmm no sé si recordarás que he estado ignorando al mundo hasta hoy"

"A todos nosotros menos a Naminé" – Xion lo miró directamente a los ojos – "Aún no me has dicho por qué le hablaste"

"Ya te dije que no es como si hubiéramos tenido una conversación civilizada" – _"No puedo decirle que prácticamente compartimos la habitación, Xion me castraría"_- "Esa chica no me agrada y tenía que hacérselo sabe de alguna forma"

"¿Por qué no te agrada? Admito que me puse un poco celosa porque le hablaste – _"¿Celosa de esa chica? ewww ¿Por qué?"_ – Pero es una chica agradable Roxas, no entiendo porque piensas así de ella"

"¿Vas a ponerte de su lado ahora? Ya es suficiente castigo para mi tener que sentarme a su lado"

"Jajaja no Roxas no estoy tomando bandos, sólo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad, es todo"

"Como sea…" – _"¡Jamás!"_

Siguieron caminando hasta que al fin llegaron a la habitación de Ven, el nerviosismo de Roxas comenzó a manifestarse nuevamente, así que Xion decidió llamar a la puerta.

"¡Ven soy Xion!"

Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, y el hermano gemelo de Roxas se asomó, se veía como si acabara de despertarse.

"Espero que haya una buena razón para esto, estaba teniendo un sueño increíble acerca de… - Se detuvo al ver a su hermano – "¿Qué quieres?"

"Ven – Dijo diplomáticamente Xion - ¿Podemos pasar por favor?"

"Está bien, parece que hoy ya no tienen ganas de hacer una escena, pasen"

"_¿Es qué acaso todos lo sabían?"_

La habitación de Ven consistía de una cama cuya parte superior se apoyaba de la mitad derecha del ventanal – _"¿Acaso Ven no sabía nada del Feng Shui?"_ – Tenía varios libros sobre la cama o en el suelo, una televisión con algo de ropa encima como su fuera un armario improvisado, a ésta estaban conectados una consola de juegos y un reproductor Blu-Ray, el escritorio estaba de lleno de cómics, mangas, y… - _"¿Un dvd de La Sirenita?" _– La silla de este también tenía ropa colgada, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de la habitación era que tenía plantas, una en el escritorio y otra en su mesita de noche – _"No recuerdo que Ven fuera aficionado a las plantas"_

"Hmm huele muy bien aquí, ¿Esta es una vainilla Ven?" – Preguntó Xion acercándose a la planta en la mesita de noche.

"Sí, y la otra es un lillium, pero no vinieron aquí a interrogarme acerca de mi nueva afición ¿Verdad?"

"La verdad es que Roxas quiere hablar contigo" – Dijo Xion aún oliendo la planta.

"¿Recordaste como se hace eso?" – Preguntó Ven burlesco.

"Er… Sí, quería disculparme contigo hermano, por haber sido un tonto e ignorarte incluso en casa, sabiendo que ambos estamos pasando por lo mismo"

"Bien" – Dijo simplemente Ven.

"_¿Huh?" _– "¿Bien?"

"Sí, bien, quiero decir que acepto tus disculpas, ¿Ahora pueden irse para que vuelva a dormir por favor?"

"¿Eso es todo?" – _"¿Habla en serio?"_

"Si, es todo pero si no te conformas sólo con esto lo hubieras pedido antes" – "¿Pedirte qué… ¡OUCH!" – Ven le había dado un gran golpe a Roxas en el estómago.

"¿Por… qué… *Cof* hiciste *Cof*eso?" – Pudo apenas preguntar Roxas.

"Porque tu lo pediste" – Ven estaba sonriendo – "Pero de verdad me alegro que hayas vuelto a ser tú mismo Roxas, ya me estabas desesperando, pero… - Ven se acercó a Roxas, dándole la espalda a Xion para que sólo éste lo viera – "Sé que necesitaste ayuda"

Roxas conocía esa mirada, Ven lo sabía, sabía la verdad, que la chica harpía había sido quien lo ayudó a volver a ser el de siempre ¿Cómo es posible que lo supiera? ¿Acaso ella se lo había dicho?

Como adivinando sus pensamientos Ven dijo muy despacio para que Xion no lo oyera – "No la he visto desde el día en que nos conocimos, por eso creo que deberías darle las gracias por mi la próxima vez que la veas"

"_A este no se le escapa una"_ – "Gracias Ven" – Dijo Roxas.

"Sí, si como sea, váyanse ahora" – Dijo él fingiendo un bostezo.

"Un gusto verte Ven, cuídate" – Se despidió Xion.

"Igualmente Xion, mantén vigilado a mi hermano por favor"

"Lo haré, vamos Roxas"

**Continuará**


	7. El día libre

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_**

**Capítulo VII "El día libre"**

Hoy era sábado y los estudiantes sólo debían aguantar esa jornada de clases antes de ir a casa, ya varios habían hecho planes y la mayoría consistía en salir de fiesta, ir de compras, ir al cine, etc. Naminé no haría ninguna de esas cosas, había declinado todas las ofertas de Kairi amablemente. Lo único que quería después de esa estresante primera semana de clases era estar en casa con su madre, contarle las cosas buenas que le habían pasado y descansar.

Trataba de tener pensamientos positivos, pero había algo que le molestaba e incluso se podría decir que la hería en el fondo de su corazón - "_Roxas no me ha hablado desde ese día… ¡No es que eso sea algo malo obvio! Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo de malo yo? ¿Acaso es porque le grité? Pero antes de eso tampoco me trataba muy bien, aunque incluso eso era mucho a mejor a como me ignora ahora..." - _Pensó mirando de reojo a su compañero de asiento y éste sólo parecía estar concentrado en la clase...

* * *

Cuando se acabaron las clases todos sus amigos se reunieron en el jardín Gainsborough.

"¡Roxas resucitaste amigo!"

"¡Qué alegría!"

"Pensé que jamás volverías a la normalidad"

"¡Y yo que pensaba que me volvería hijo único!"

Frases como esa reinaban en el aire, todos estaban felices porque Roxas había vuelto a la normalidad, Naminé pensó que la habían excluído.

*Se sentía casi como una bola de arroz en una canasta de frutas, y pensó que si no tuviera un grupo de amigos en común con Roxas todo sería mucho más fácil en su vida.

"¡Roxas eres un tonto, jamás vuelvas a hacernos eso!" – Esa era Kairi, quien estaba sacudiendo a Roxas con tanta fuerza que éste parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

"Jajaja Kairi vas a matar a mi novio" – Xion en vez de defenderlo lo encontraba muy divertido.

"¡Kairi detente por favor, no lo volveré a hacer!" – Le aseguró Roxas que ya se estaba poniendo verde.

"¿En serio?" – A la pelirroja le brillaban los ojos.

"Sí, es en serio, ahora por favor suéltame" – Pidió él sosteniéndose su cabeza con las manos.

"Kairi te pasaste un poco jajaja" – Rió Rikku.

"Es que estoy tan feliz de que haya vuelto a nosotros"

"No es como si se hubiera ido a otro mundo Kairi" – Le dijo Sora sonriendo, a Naminé le pareció que miró a su amiga de una forma extraña... Casi como si fuera la única chica presente.

"¡Claro que sí Sora! Pero ya no importa porque mi bebé volvió"- Kairi le dio un gran abrazo de oso a Roxas y todos rieron.

Naminé se sentía lejos, muy lejos de allí – _"A lo mejor si me voy nadie lo notará" _– Pensó, pero la idea no la hizo muy feliz.

"¿No te sientes nada bien aquí verdad?" – La repentina voz sobresaltó a Naminé, y vió como dos hermosos ojos verdes la observaban con atención.

"No es eso Riku… es que yo… todos ustedes se conocen desde tanto, me siento como si no perteneciera aquí, ni siquiera puedo compartir sus alegrías"

"Tranquila, sé que el pequeño Roxas no te ha tratado bien"

"La verdad es que no me ha hablado últimamente" – Riku la miró con sorpresa.

"¿Dices que ha vuelto a hablarles a todos, pero a ti te ignora? Pensé que sólo te hablaba a ti"

"Bueno así era, pero no me decía cosas muy lindas en todo caso, así que creo que es mejor que sea de esta forma"

"¿Estás segura? No pareces muy feliz por eso"

"Sí que lo estoy – En un esfuerzo por cambiar de tema Naminé dijo - ¿Y qué hay de ti Riku, por qué no estás celebrando con todos?"

Riku soltó una risa irónica antes de decir – "Nunca he sido fan del pequeño Roxas, el chico siempre causa problemas"

"¿Quieres decir que no son amigos?"

"No, no es eso, claro que somos amigos, pero creo que todos en el grupo lo malcrían demasiado ¿No crees?" – Dijo él señalando a los chicos. Naminé pudo ver a todos alrededor de Roxas, sus amigos reían y se hacían bromas entre ellos, y sorpresivamente Roxas les sonreía, era la primera vez que Naminé veía una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y aunque jamás lo admitiría se sintió triste porque esa sonrisa no era dirigida a ella.

"¿Ves? Lo perdonan demasiado rápido, creo que eso fomenta sus ataques depresivos de chico malcriado, porque sabe que las cosas no llegarán a un punto grave"

"Pero… sonaba bastante preocupado el día en que Xion fue a su habitación a gritarle, aunque en realidad se esforzó por ocultarlo, yo pude sentir el miedo en su voz"- Naminé no se había dado cuenta de que había pensando en voz alta hasta que vio a Riku mirarla desconcertado.

"¿Pero tu cómo sabes eso, acaso…

"¡Nami ven!" – La voz de Kairi la salvó.

"Er… me llaman, hablamos luego Riku" – Sin esperar la respuesta del chico, Naminé corrió donde su amiga, y pudo ver que Sora estaba a su lado.

"Nami, Sora y yo sentimos haberte dejado de lado" - Kairi hizo un puchero al decir esto.

"Oh no, se preocupen no hay problema sólo estaban celebrando la recuperación de su amigo"

"Sí, pero igual no debimos hacerlo" – Esta vez habló Sora – "Para compensarlo queremos presentarte a unos amigos que no alcanzaste a conocer en la semana.

Sora y Kairi la guiaron a la mesa en la que estaba el grupo, Roxas, Rikku, Selphie y Xion estaban sumidos en una conversación, Riku se había sentado junto a Ven y Naminé esquivó la mirada de sus ojos verdes.

Había dos personas que Naminé no conocía, un chico y una chica que parecían ser novios.

"Naminé ella es Yuna" – Dijo Sora indicándole a una chica, ésta dio un salto y alegremente sujetó la mano a Naminé – _"Vaya es hermosa" _– Yuna era una linda chica de cabello castaño corto por adelante y recogido en una larga trenza por la espalda, era alta y tenía unos ojos muy peculiares, verde el izquierdo y azul el derecho – "Soy Yuna tú debes ser Naminé, lamento no haber estado aquí en toda la semana"

"Yuna se enfermó y debió quedarse en su casa en cama" – Explicó Kairi.

"Encantada de conocerte Yuna, lamento que te hayas enfermado ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Sí, gracias, después de todo tuve un enfermero a mi lado" – Dijo Yuna riendo mirando al chico a su lado.

"Ese soy yo" – Dijo él con un enorme sonrisa – "Me llamo Tidus, vamos en el mismo salón pero no hemos podido hablar, porque me iba corriendo a ver a Yuna apenas terminaran las clases, gusto en conocerte al fin formalmente Naminé" - Tidus parecía ser un chico muy alegre, divertido y además era guapo, su sonrisa casi rivalizaba la de Sora y su cabello era rubio, cortado al mismo estilo que el de Yuna, a excepción de la trenza claro - _"¿Acaso habían ido al mismo peluquero?" - _Su tez era aún más bronceada que la de Rikku, lo cual de la daba un lindo contraste a sus ojos azules.

"El gusto es mío, y que tierno cuidando a tu novia así"

"¡Wow cómo sabes que somos novios debes tener superpoderes!" – Exclamaron ambos al unísono.

"Es bastante obvio chicos, y tú Tidus debes pedirle perdón a Naminé por decir cosas sin estar seguro" – Kairi sonaba amenazante. Sora y Yuna sólo se limitaron a reír.

"No hace falta Kairi, no es culpa de él, ninguno de ustedes esperaba que el enge… que Roxas me hablara, es obvio que Tidus no se haya dado cuenta"

"Entonces no hay rencores, que bueno" – Tidus parecía aliviado

"¡Tidus olvidamos la cena!" – Yuna gritó de la nada.

"¡Es cierto! Lo siento chicos debemos irnos, mis padres estaban tan preocupados por Yuna, que apenas les conté que ya estaba bien, la invitaron a cenar"

"De verdad que fue un gusto conocerte Naminé, nos vemos luego chicas" – Se despidió Yuna agarrando a su novio del brazo y antes de que Kairi, Naminé y Sora pudieran despedirse ya habían empezado a correr.

"Awww que lindo, los padres de Tidus se preocupan por Yuna, de seguro ya los piensan casar"

"Kairi, sólo tenemos quince años"

"Lo sé, pero yo quiero ser la madrina"

Naminé dio un vistazo al resto del grupo antes de decir.

"Será mejor que arregle mis cosas antes de que se me haga más tarde"

"¿Te pasa algo Nami?" – Kairi miró preocupada a su amiga.

"No" – La chica rubia desvió la mirada, no quería mentirle a Kairi.

"Sora creo que los chicos te están llamando" – Dijo de pronto Kairi con una expresión falsa de tranquilidad.

"¿Ah si?" - El castaño levantó una ceja.

"Sí creo que oí tu nombre, a lo mejor deberías ir con ellos"

"Hmm bien... - El chico no pareció muy convencidos pero de todas dijo - Entonces nos vemos el lunes chicas, que tengan un buen fin de semana"

"Gracias Sora, tú también" - Se despidió Naminé.

Apenas se fue el chico, Kairi volvió a su expresión normal y le dijo a Naminé...

"Sí que te pasa algo, ¿Te sientes incómoda aquí verdad?" – _"¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Tan obvia soy?"_

"Bueno si Kairi tienes razón… no puedo engañarte…

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Bueno es por… no puedo decirte aquí alguien podría escuchar…

"¿Entonces dónde, en tu habitación?"

"¡NO!" – Kairi se sorprendió por el cambio de tono de su amiga – "Er..quiero decir no, tiene que ser un lugar más seguro" – _"Piensa, piensa"_ - ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy en la noche?"

"Pensé que sabrías eso, ya que rechazaste todas mis ofertas" – _"Ouch eso dolió"_ – "No Naminé, pensaba quedarme en casa, ya que mi plan B era salir con Riku pero él tiene noche de juegos de video hoy con los chicos o algo así"

"Entonces ¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa?" – Naminé sabía que era arriesgado, pero confiaba en Kairi.

"¿En serio? Eso sería grandioso, será una noche de chismes de chicas"

"¿Entonces aceptas?" – Kairi asintió feliz – "Que bueno, sólo debo avisarle a mamá, pero de seguro no pondrá problema"

"¿Puedes ir a las ocho? Te dejo la dirección, ¿No tendrás problemas en encontrar mi casa?"

"Tranquila Nami, conozco estas islas a la perfección, sólo déjamela anotaba y listo"

* * *

"_Dije que ella no pondría problema… ¿Pero aceptará mamá"? _– Naminé estaba dando vueltas por todo su cuarto nerviosa. Le había asegurado a Kairi que su madre dejaría que fuera a su casa, pero después pensó las cosas mejor y recordó que nunca en toda su vida había llevado una amiga a su casa, porque de hecho nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos _–"¿No será muy pronto para llevar a alguien a mi casa?"_ – La pobre chica no podía decidirse – _"Pero ya le dije a Kairi que fuera… Sería muy grosero cancelarlo así como así… ¡Dios necesito tomar un poco de aire!"_

Naminé sacó el seguro de su enorme ventanal y salió a la terraza.

"_Estoy tan nerviosa ¿Por qué actúo sin pensar?" _– Irónicamente a pesar de haber tenido ese pensamiento, eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer a continuación, ya que nuevamente la habitación de Roxas llamó su atención.

Se acercó lo más sigilosamente posible y tocó el ventanal de la habitación contigua – _"Está abierto" _– Pensó mientras se adentraba lentamente a ese lugar desconocido pero que la mataba de la curiosidad, por una razón que ella no podía comprender.

Busco a tientas el interruptor de luz en la oscuridad, y no le costó mucho trabajo encontrarlo, porque el diseño de las habitaciones era igual para toda la escuela.

"_¡Wow nunca pensé que sería así!"_ – Naminé esperaba encontrarse con un cuarto lleno de basura, ropa y objetos tirados por todas partes, pero lo que tenía ante sí era completamente diferente.

El cuarto de Roxas estaba inmaculadamente ordenado, incluso mil veces más que su habitación, la cama (perfectamente hecha) estaba situada al medio del cuarto en de frente a la terraza _– "Vaya que gran idea esa de tener una buena vista, creo que se la voy a copiar" _– Pensó la chica mientras continuaba explorando ese territorio nuevo y llamativo. Roxas tenía el escritorio sin ningún objeto inútil encima, los libros estaban ordenados en estantes junto con revistas y dvds, había ropa delicadamente doblada sobre la cama con una maleta en el suelo _– "Ya tiene todo listo para empacar y yo ni siquiera encuentro mi maleta…"_

A Naminé le llamó la atención la pijama de Roxas que tamién se encontraba en la cama, ésta consistía de una camiseta gris con blanco y shorts grises, la camiseta le pareció muy tierna porque tenía dibujos de estrellas en la parte de los hombros.

La chica rubia no pudiendo contener su curiosidad se adentró aún más en el cuarto y un objeto en la mesita de noche de Roxas llamó su atención – _"Pensé que era un simple adorno, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es una lámpara" _– Naminé la encendió – _"Awww que ternura"_ – Era una lámpara esférica azul, con pececitos en el medio que se movían al encenderla – La muchacha notó la televisión y se acercó a inspeccionarla y pudo comprobar que había una consola de videojuegos y éstos estaban ordenados en el mueble en que se apoyaba la televisión _–"¿Qué clase de cosas jugará…_ - Pero justo en el momento en que iba a comprobarlo oyó el sonido de unas llaves.

"¡Oh mierda!" – A Naminé se le escapó la palabrota en voz alta y se apresuró a apagar la luz de la habitación ¡Ya se podía escuchar como introducía la llave en la cerradura! – Naminé cerró el ventanal lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo, y cuando el picaporte cedió ya se encontraba en su habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Naminé estaba en un rincón de su cama, de alguna forma sentía que si no se movía se volvería invisible y estando así allí pudo escuchar las voces...

"Xion te dije que podía empacar sólo"

"No seas así, ahora que volvimos a estar juntos no quiero que te separes de mi" – Xion sonaba repulsivamente empalagosa.

"Sólo era por cinco minutos… Hmmm qué raro"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No recuerdo haber dejado mi lámpara encendida"

"_¡Oh no que estúpida soy!"_ – A Naminé le iba a dar un paro cardíaco.

"Debes haber salido rápido del cuarto y no te fijaste"

"Pero dejé mis cosas listas esta mañana y ahora es la primera vez que vuelvo a mi habitación en todo el día, y además no tenía necesidad de dejarla encendida a esas horas"

"_Ahora si que me descubre…" _

"¡Ay Roxas! Siempre has sido distraído, a lo mejor anoche te dormiste con la lámpara encendida y esta mañana como hiciste todo tan rápido y había mucha luz natural, no la notaste"

"Sí… tienes razón… creo que eso fue lo que pasó..."

"Yo siempre tengo razón… ¡Muy bien terminamos! ¡Vámonos ya!"

"Bien"

Naminé no se movió a pesar de escuchar como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación contigua, se quedó allí por media hora hasta que finalmente se convenció de que no regresarían.

"Xion tu no lo sabes, pero acabas de ganarte mi amor y mi respeto, ¡Me has salvado!" – Exclamó Naminé aliviada, había tenido suerte esta vez.

"_Creo que he perdido demasiado tiempo y debo llamar a mamá" _– Pensó mientras tomaba el auricular del teléfono, su madre contestó casi al instante.

"¡Hija! Ya me estaba preocupando porque no me llamabas, ¿Es para avisarme que ya debo irte a buscar?"

"Lo siento mamá es que estaba… - "_Espiando la habitación del chico de al lado, al cual le grité el otro día y por eso me odia a muerte ahora ¡Ah! Y que por si fuera poco casi compartimos el cuarto ¿Qué te parece?"- _Estaba ordenando mi ropa y se me pasó la hora.

"Está bien linda no importa, ¿Quieres que ya vaya por ti?"

"Bueno mamá… primero quisiera preguntarte algo"

"¿Sí?"

"Pues verás ¿Recuerdas a la amiga de la que te hablé, Kairi?"

"¿La chica linda pelirroja?"

"Sí, la misma… pues… ella…puede…

"¿Naminé qué pasa?"

"Sé que es repentino y que debí preguntar con más anticipación, pero… ¿Puede Kairi quedarse a dormir hoy en casa?"

"¿Estabas preocupada por eso? Pues claro que puede quedarse"

"¿Huh? ¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Por supuesto que sí, estoy muy feliz por ti hija, te has adaptado muy bien a la escuela y por fin tuviste la oportunidad de hacer amigos. Si tú confías en Kairi, entonces yo también"

"¡Eres tan buena mami! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Puedes venir a recogerme en diez minutos? Sólo me falta - _"Encontrar la maleta"_ - Ordenar mis libros"

"De nada hija, y nos vemos en diez minutos"

Finalmente Naminé encontró su maleta y arrojó su ropa como pudo dentro de ésta, ella era todo lo opuesto a Roxas.

Su madre a los diez minutos estaba en la puerta de la escuela y la chica rubia se apresuró a entrar al auto. Su mamá y ella se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en siglos y se dijeron más veces de las que Naminé podía contar, cuanto se habían extrañado la una a la otra. En el camino le volvió a agradecer por haberle dado de permiso de invitar a Kairi y le contó más cosas sobre su amiga.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a casa, Naminé recogió su maleta y se apresuro a ir a su habitación y esta estaba muy ordenada, se notaba que su madre lo había hecho y esto relajó a la chica, porque no quería que su amiga tuviera una mala impresión de ella.

Luego de tomar una ducha, se puso unos jeans y un tejido blanco con un tank top del mismo color debajo, cuando terminó de arreglarse se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre.

"Naminé hija ya estás lista, mira ¿Te gustan? Los hice porque quería que Kairi se sintiera bienvenida" – Le dijo enseñándole una bandeja llena de éclairs de chocolate.

"¡Se ven deliciosas mami, estoy segura de que le van a encantar, que detallista eres, te quiero mucho!" – Dijo la chica abrazando a su mamá.

"Tengo muchas ganas de conocer a tu amiga… ¡Ah! Eso me recuerda algo, yo también te quería contar que conocí a alguien en el trabajo"

"¿Ah sí? ¿A quién?" – Pero antes de que su madre pudiera contestarle escucharon el timbre de la casa.

"¡Ya voy!" – Gritó Naminé corriendo hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con su linda amiga de cabello rojo, ésta llevaba puesta una falda violeta larga, con un top magenta cubierto por un chaleco delgado rosa, y tenía en su mano un bolso grande también rosa, se notaba que le gustaba ese color y vaya que le venía bien, se veía elegante y bella.

"¡Kairi que bueno que llegaste sin problemas!" – Dijo Naminé abrazando a su amiga.

"Jaja Te dije que no tendría problemas Nami, te ves muy linda"

"Muchas gracias tú también, por favor pasa"

"Hmm huele muy bien" – Dijo Kairi a medida que entraba a la casa, Naminé la condujo a la sala de estar.

"Que bueno que pienses eso querida, bienvenida" – La madre de Naminé se había acercado a la sala de estar para saludar a la chica.

"Muchas gracias por recibirme en su casa señora. Mi nombre es Kairi, un placer conocerla"

"El placer es mío querida, mi nombre es Aqua, mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti"

**Continuará…**

***Jaja no lo pude evitar amo Fruits Basket ^.^**

**Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa de la madre de Naminé lol, creo que no se lo esperaban, pero desde que comencé esta historia quise que fueran madre e hija, debido a la conexión que tienen ambas con Castle Oblivion.****  
**

**Nos vemos pronto xx  
**


	8. El día libre parte 2

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_**

**Capítulo VIII "El día libre 2"**

"¡Wow señora estos éclairs están deliciosos!"

"Que bueno que te gusten querida, pero llámame sólo Aqua por favor"

"Er… está bien, tía Aqua"

"Jajaja bueno al menos suena mejor que señora"

Naminé y su invitada Kairi se encontraban sentadas en el comedor disfrutando de las maravillas culinarias que había preparado Aqua.

Kairi aún estaba sorprendida por la belleza y juventud de la madre de su amiga, Aqua era una mujer alta, de cabello corto azul y ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesta una blusa color celeste con pantalones negros y tenía el cuerpo de una modelo.

"Kairi linda ¿Cenaste ya?" – Kairi negó con la cabeza porque tenía la boca llena de esos deliciosos dulces y no podía hablar.

"Oh entonces voy a preparar ya mismo la cena, no creo que me tarde mucho niñas, con permiso" – Dijo Aqua levantándose para ir a la cocina.

"¿Necesitas ayuda mamá?"

"No, hija gracias, quédate conversando con tu amiga" –Diciendo eso salió de la habitación.

"Jajaja te vas a atragantar si sigues comiendo así" – Le dijo Naminé a la pelirroja, que se esforzó por tragar rápido para responder.

"¡Es que estos dulces están tan deliciosos amiga! Tú mamá es una excelente cocinera y además es muy bella y joven"

"Gracias, mi mamá me tuvo cuando tenía 17 años"

"¡¿De verdad?"

"Sí pero me advirtió que ni loca dejaría que a mi me pasara lo mismo, ya que a pesar de que dice que soy lo mejor que le ha sucedido en la vida, una debería hacer su vida antes de tener hijos"

"Creo que tiene razón, esos son sólo dos años más de los que tenemos ahora, no me imagino con un bebé…"

"¡Pero tú y Riku tendrían bebés preciosos!" – Se burló la rubia.

"Ja-ja – Se rió Kairi con sarcasmo – Muy graciosa, que me dices de ti ¿Con quién te gustaría tener hijos"

"Con nadie, aún tengo el cerebro de una niña de diez años, no estoy preparada para eso"

"Jajaja eso sí lo puedo notar"

Ambas chicas siguieron hablando de temas tontos como ése hasta que Aqua estuvo lista con la cena, esta vez a pesar de que les dijo que no era necesario, ambas la ayudaron a poner la mesa y a llevar los platos.

"Kairi me gusta mucho tu nombre, ¿Significa mar verdad?" – Le preguntó Aqua con interés.

"Creo que sí" – Respondió Kairi y Naminé le aclaró la situación.

"Mi mamá es oceanógrafa y está obsesionada con todo lo que tenga que ver con el océano, por eso me puso Naminé que significa "Nacida de las olas"

"¡Vaya esa profesión suena muy interesante! Y Naminé no sabía que nuestros nombres estaban relacionados, pienso que eso nos une a un más"

"Sí yo también" – Naminé le sonrió.

"La próxima vez le traeré conchitas Thalassa tía Aqua, seguro que le gustarán, son muy populares en las islas, existe una leyenda que dice que los marineros las usan para hacer amuletos de la suerte que les aseguren un viaje seguro"

"¡Wow gracias Kairi definitivamente necesito una de esas en el trabajo!" – Aqua sonaba como toda una fangirl.

"Mamá trabaja en la Oficina de Prevención de Desastres Naturales de las islas" – Le explicó nuevamente Naminé a Kairi.

"¿De verdad? Entonces debe conocer al tío Terra"

"¡Sí! Y justamente le iba a contar eso a Naminé"

"¿Quién es Terra?" – Preguntó la chica rubia a su madre y a su amiga.

"Terra es un compañero de trabajo, es geólogo y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos" – Aqua sonaba feliz.

"Él es el tío de Riku, es muy apuesto debo agregar" – Dijo Kairi con una risita.

"¿En serio? Me gustaría conocerlo" – A Naminé le intrigaba Terra, había notado como su madre hablaba de él, no la había visto tan contenta en mucho tiempo, al parecer la vida en las islas les había hecho bien a ambas.

"Entonces la próxima vez que estés en casa podría invitarlo a cenar, y a Kairi también por su puesto"

"Gracias tía, estoy segura de que al tío Terra le gustará venir, usted cocina realmente espectacular"

"Jajaja vas a hacer que me sonroje linda" – De pronto miró la hora y dijo –"¡Oh es cierto! El que hablaras de una leyenda me hizo recordas que Naminé iba a contarme una sobre un jardín en la escuela"

"¡Sí la del Jardín Gainsborough! ¿Kairi puedes contarla tu por favor?"

"¡Claro! No hay problema"

La pelirroja comenzó a relatar su historia mientras cenaban, y cuando terminó los platos ya estaban completamente vacíos, Aqua parecía estar emocionada por la historia.

"¡Dios que historia tan romántica y trágica! Me recuerda un poco a Romeo y Julieta"

"¿Verdad que sí? A mi me también me da tristeza, pero me de todas formas me tranquiliza que hayan podido reunirse en la otra vida" -Opinó Naminé.

"Sí a mi también, pero me hubiera gustado que atraparan al asesino"

"No podemos perder la esperanza de que algún día lo harán" - Dijo Aqua dirigiendo su mirada al reloj que tenían colgado en la pared –"¡Vaya! les he quitado mucho tiempo, lo siento de seguro quieren hablar sobre cosas de adolescentes"

"No para nada, fue muy divertido tía, y la cena estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias" - Le dijo Kairi.

"Muchas gracias mamá, te ayudaremos a retirar las cosas"

Ambas chicas se reitraron al cuarto de Naminé después de terminar de ayudar a Aqua a lavar y guardar los platos"

"Tu habitación es muy linda amiga" – Alagó Kairi a Naminé, la habitación de la chica era blanca, y tenía varios dibujos pegados en las paredes, tenía un reproductor blu-ray conectado a la televisión, y una linda cama con sábanas celestes, al lado del escritorio se encontraba un mueble con un enorme espejo en el que Kairi se acercó a arreglarse el cabello.

"Gracias Kairi, yo siempre la he encontrado un poco aburrida, deja tu bolso en el escritorio por favor"

"No es para nada aburrida amiga" – Dijo Kairi obedeciendo y luego se acercó a la puerta y la cerró – "Ya es hora, me encantó la conversación con tu madre pero he esperado demasiado, cuéntamelo todo"

"¿Hmm qué cosa?" – Naminé parecía realmente confundida.

"¡Eso por lo que me dijiste que viniera que era tan secreto que no podías contármelo en la escuela!" – Le aclaró Kairi con poca paciencia.

"¡Ah eso! Ven siéntate por favor" – Ambas se sentaron en la alfombra, y Naminé tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de contarle a Kairi todo.

Comenzó con decirle que tenía una habitación en el ala de los cuartos de varones, que dicha habitación se encontraba exactamente al lado de la de Roxas, y que sus terrazas no tenían separación alguna, luego continuó con el incidente de Vanille y finalmente con el escándalo de Xion, decidió omitir el suceso de más temprano en el que ella prácticamente invadió la habitación de su vecino.

La expresión de Kairi estuvo en shock a medida que Naminé relataba su historia, pero al terminar la pelirroja finalmente estalló.

"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡TÚ EN EL ALA DE LOS CHICOS AL LADO DE ROXAS JAJAJAJAJA!"

"¡Shhhh! ¡Baja la voz, mamá no lo sabe!" – Le advirtió su amiga.

"Jajaja lo siento – Se disculpó Kairi sujetándose el vientre con las manos – Es que es tan chistoso, hiciste que me doliera el estómago de la risa"

"A mi no me parece para nada chistoso, no sabes lo que es tener a Roxas siempre a tu lado"

"Jajaja no, pero que suerte tienes de estar en el ala de cuarto de chicos, serías la envidia de todas las chicas, ya me imagino las caras de Selphie y Rikku si supieran Jajaja"

"Por eso nadie debe saberlo, además ya sólo me queda esperar a esta semana para largarme de allí"

"Jaja lo sé, el director ya volverá, ¿Pero segura de que quieres que te saquen de allí? Parece que te diviertes mucho teniendo a Roxas tan cerca"

"Si seguro" - La rubia puso los ojos en blanco - "Claro que quiero salir de allí, no sabes lo incómodo que fue soportar la pelea matrimonial de Roxas y Xion"

"¡Oh es cierto! Si Xion se entera todo sería…

"¡Un desastre! – Completó la frase Naminé – La hubieras escuchado Kairi, se volvió completamente loca, parecía como que fuera a destruir todo a su paso"

"Nunca la he visto así, siempre parece tan calmada… Pero la verdad es que no me sorprende que Roxas la haya ignorado a ella también por esas dos semanas oscuras.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Naminé no se esperaba esa revelación.

"Pues verás – Kairi al fin se había calmado – Nunca, nunca, pero nunca en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos he visto a Roxas y a Xion besarse.

"¿Qué?" – La chica rubia no podía creerlo.

"¿Recuerdas que dije que llevan un año saliendo?" – Naminé asintió – "Bien, ninguno de los del grupo los ha visto, ni siquiera Ven"

"Pero a lo mejor… no les gusta que los vean y lo hacen en privado"

"También pensamos eso por un tiempo, pero comenzó a volverse raro en las situaciones especiales"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"En situaciones en las que es normal ser romántico, como en sus cumpleaños, en San Valentín, y ¡Dios mío en el baile de Navidad de esta ,que es el evento más importante del año!"

"Tienes razón, eso si que es extraño, pero yo tampoco te he visto besar a Riku"

Kairi puso los ojos en blanco – "Llevas un semana aquí amiga y volvamos al tema por favor, porque hay más"

"¿Qué más puede haber?"

"Como sabes Roxas y Xion se conocen desde niños y se mudaron a las islas desde Twilight Town hace dos años, bien, el año pasado vinieron a visitarlos unos amigos de esa ciudad, eran tres chicos y una chica, sus nombres son Lea, Hayner, Pence y Olette, rápidamente se hicieron amigos de nuestro grupo y compartieron algunas cosas"

"¿Qué?" – Naminé se moría de la curiosidad, este tema se estaba volviendo interesante.

"Todos estaban realmente sorprendidos de ver a Xion a Roxas juntos, al principio nosotros pensamos que era porque lo habían mantenido en secreto o algo así, pero no, Lea se acercó a mi y me dijo que estaba en completo shock, ¡Oh! debo aclararte que él es mayor que nosotros, ya va en la universidad y los conoce prácticamente desde bebés"

Naminé asintió y Kairi continuó.

"Él me dijo que jamás se imagino que saldrían, que sabía que a Xion siempre le había gustado Roxas, pero que este siempre la rechazaba amablemente porque sólo la quería como amiga"

"¡Ouch! Eso debe doler" – Opinó Naminé - ¿Entonces por qué están juntos?"

"No lo sé… ese es el gran misterio, cuando Lea se lo preguntó a Roxas, éste sólo le contestó con evasivas"

"¿Crees que Ven sabrá algo?"

"La verdad es que sí lo creo, pero Ven jamás traicionará a Roxas, por lo al parecer nunca lo sabremos"

"Tienes razón, todo esto es muy raro"

"¿Ves? Podemos concluir que Roxas no tiene mucho interés en Xion, lo que deja el camino libre para conquistarlo"

Naminé se tardó aproximadamente dos minutos en procesar esa información – "¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Estás loca!" – La pobre rubia tenía la cara roja hasta las orejas.

"La verdad es que me tienes algo confundida" – Dijo Kairi ignorando el ataque de su amiga – "Al principio pensaba que te gustaba Sora, pero me he dado cuenta de que le prestas mucho interés a Roxas"

"¡No! ¡No es cierto!" – El ataque de Naminé estaba lejos de pasársele.

"Pero te he visto, siempre te lo quedas mirando pensativa, pero también parece que gusta estar cerca de Sora, confiesa ¿Cuál de los dos te gusta?"

"¡Ninguno de los dos! ¡Kairi sabes cuanto tiempo aquí, como vas a considerar si quiera que me interesan dos chicos!"

"Creo que tu reacción lo hace todo más obvio Jajaja"

"¡No te rías! Esto es tan vergonzoso" – Naminé cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

"Ya, ya tranquila, no te fastidio más, si no confías en ti está bien, sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho y…

"¡Ay Kairi! Estás usando la táctica de víctima lo sé, está bien te diré la verdad, no me gustan ninguno de los dos, no soporto a Roxas, es grosero, infantil, malcriado y estúpido – _"Pero por alguna razón no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza"_ - Y en cuanto a Sora, puedo decir que me agrada mucho, después de todo fue mi primer amigo aquí, y creo que es un chico muy divertido y amable, aunque demasiado bueno para su propio bien"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" – Era el turno de Kairi de estar confundida.

"Creo que Sora siente algo por ti, pero no quiere separarte de Riku"

"Bueno somos amigos desde tanto tiempo, no creo que sea raro que sienta mucho cariño por mi" – La pelirroja parecía nerviosa.

"No, sabes que no me refiero a eso, hoy lo observé bien y noté que te miraba como si fueras la única chica del mundo, y creo que sabes muy bien que quiere decir una mirada como esa"

"Que… ¿Quiere lo mejor para mi?" – Kairi comenzaba a sonrojarse.

"¡Kairi creo que le gustas a Sora, y desde mucho!" – Naminé perdió la paciencia.

"¡No eso es imposible!"

"¿Por qué? Yo lo veo perfectamente posible"

"¡No! Porque yo estoy con Riku"

"Eso no hace imposible que le gustes a Sora"

"¡No le gusto a Sora!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque… porque somos amigos, ¡Por eso!"

"También eres amiga de Riku"

"Pero… pero con Sora es diferente, porque yo… porque yo… siempre lo esperé…"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"¡Siempre lo esperé! ¡Sora comenzó a gustarme, apenas nos conocimos!" – Parecía que Kairi llevaba eso guardado en su corazón por años, Naminé sólo se dedicó a escucharla en silencio – "Él… él siempre fue tan bueno conmigo, a mi me encantaba estar junto a él, lo pasábamos muy bien juntos, con Riku también por supuesto, él también es nuestro amigo, pero yo sentía que compartía una conexión especial con Sora… incluso teníamos un lugar secreto sólo nuestro en la Isla de juegos… Con cada año que pasaba mi amor por él crecía más y más, pero… - De repente Kairi comenzó a llorar, y Naminé se apresuró a abrazarla.

"Hace tres años, sin ninguna razón o aviso, el empezó a ponerse distante conmigo… no es que no me hablara, el seguía siendo amable conmigo y tratandome como amiga, pero… era como si de pronto hubiera un muro entre nosotros"

"Cuando trataba de acercarme a él para preguntarle que pasaba, él sólo me sonreía y decía que estaba todo bien y que no había ningún problema, ante los ojos de todos parecía que todo era normal… sufrí mucho en ese entonces… ¿Era algo que yo hice? ¿Ya no le agradaba a Sora? Estaba muy confundida… y luego un día pensé que si era mi culpa, que a lo mejor Sora se había dado cuenta de que yo lo quería de una forma diferente y se sentía incómodo junto a mí, porque él quería que fuéramos sólo amigos… ¡Yo estaba arruinando nuestra amistad con mis sentimientos!"

"Kairi…

"Entonces Riku, que nos conoce desde siempre pudo notar mi dolor… y comenzamos a pasar más tiempo juntos… hasta que me preguntó si quería salir con él, y el resto de la historia ya la sabes… Sora se puso aún peor que antes, porque ya ni nos hablaba, hasta que finalmente Riku y yo hablamos con él por separado y todo volvió a la normalidad, era nuestro amigo de siempre, aunque comenzó a juntarse más con Roxas, la tensión entre nosotros había terminado"

"Yo pensé que ya todo estaba bien… hasta que tú llegaste… - A Naminé le dio un vuelco el corazón.

"Oh, no me malinterpretes, yo te quiero mucho Nami, pero vi a Sora… mirándote… y yo… sé que no es tu culpa… ¡Yo pensé que lo había superado! ¡Quiero mucho a Riku y me gusta estar con él! Pero… al pensar que Sora podría interesarse en alguien más… en alguien que no fuera… yo… mi corazón comenzó a dolerme de nuevo…"

"Debes pensar que soy una persona horrible…"

"¡Claro que no Kairi!" – Dijo Naminé abrazando a Kairi con más fuerza

"Siento no haberte contado la historia completa la vez pasada… no quería que pensaras algo malo de mi… quería que fueras mi amiga…"

"Soy tu amiga, y es natural que hayas ocultado algunas cosas que te hacían daño, estoy muy agradecida por tu confianza"

Estuvieron así abrazadas en silencio por varios minutos hasta que la pelirroja dijo con una débil sonrisa:

"No creo que esta haya sido la noche de diversión que esperábamos"

"Tienes razón Kairi" – Dijo Naminé soltando a su amiga delicadamente.

"Lo siento, no quería hacer que las cosas se volvieran tan deprimentes"

"Está bien, siento que nos hemos unido mucho gracias a eso, esto es más allá de nuestra conexión de nombres"

"Sí, yo también lo creo... hey Naminé, quiero ver alguna película donde salga un chico guapo para sacarme la depresión"

"Jaja me parece bien, amiga ven, creo que tengo una colección aquí" – Dijo Naminé acercándose a un estante.

Ambas amigas disfrutaron de una agradable noche de chicas después de aquella conversación, además de la película que sugirió Kairi, vieron otras dos más de terror y ciencia ficción respectivamente, luego de eso la pelirroja jugó a la estilista y maquilladora con Naminé, quien se aseguró de anotar todos los tips de belleza, más tarde jugaron juegos de mesa y comieron helado y lo mejor de todo fue que se dedicaron a fastidiar a sus demás amigas por teléfono.

Se la pasaron así divirtiéndose por horas hasta que finalmente les entró el sueño a las cuatro de la mañana.

Naminé estaba a punto de dormirse cuando una voz rompió el silencio.

"Naminé ¿Estás dormida?" – Le habló Kairi desde el sofá-cama que habían instalado en la alfombra.

"No, ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Sí, claro"

"¿Crees en el destino?"

Naminé no se esperaba una pregunta como esa, por lo que no supo como responder.

"No sé… nunca lo había pensando realmente"

"Yo creo que no fue una coincidencia todo lo que te ha pasado, ya sabes, eso de dónde está tu habitación… lo de la extraña conexión de ésta con la de Roxas, la ubicación de ambos en el salón… y… la razón por la que él te habló"

Naminé escuchaba a Kairi con atención.

"Roxas no es un mal chico… yo no creo que te odie… y tampoco me creo que fue Xion quien lo ayudó a estar bien, estoy segura de que fuiste tú ¿No es así?"

A Naminé el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, ella lo sabía, Kairi lo sabía.

Después de un largo silencio Naminé simplemente dijo.

"Creo que sí"

"No te voy a preguntar detalles, pero quiero decir que estoy muy feliz de que hayas sido tú, Naminé el destino te puso en el camino de Roxas para que lo ayudaras y estoy segura de que él también te ayudará algún día"

"Gracias por pensar eso Kairi" - _"No quiero que Roxas me odie, nunca lo quise, finalmente puedo admitirlo"_

Luego de eso volvió a reinar el silencio en la habitación de Naminé. Las palabras de Kairi la habían llenado de tranquilidad, y gracias a eso pudo descansar sin problema alguno.

**Continuará...**

**Kairi y Naminé se han convertido en las mejores amigas ^.^ y finalmente comienzan a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos.  
**

**No pude evitar elegir esas profesiones para Terra y Aqua XD pero no fue sólo porque sí, eso tendrá relevancia en capítulos futuros.  
**

**Nos vemos pronto xx  
**


	9. El día del pincel de la discordia

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_**

**Saludos a sasume - uchiha y a Danit67 Gracias a los dos por su apoyo ^^  
**

******Capítulo IX "El día del pincel de la discordia"**

Ya en la segunda semana de clases y Naminé había dejado de ser la novedad de la escuela, convirtiéndose en una alumna más, esto la alegraba enormemente porque sentía que al fin era parte de un lugar.

A pesar de la confesión de Kairi del fin de semana pasado, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado realmente, Naminé la había visto comportándose perfectamente como una novia normal junto a Riku, y tampoco había rastros de sus sentimientos cuando interactuaba con Sora, la chica rubia estaba intrigada por el comportamiento de su amiga, pero como había pasado tan poco tiempo desde que se volvió la mejor amiga de Kairi, no quería ser indiscreta, y además sabía que si su amiga la necesitaba no dudaría en buscarla.

Naminé se había vuelto muy cercana a Sora también, le gustaba mucho la compañía del castaño y admiraba su actitud amigable y empática, su amigo era una persona admirable a los ojos de la rubia, siempre preocupado por los demás en lugar de sí mismo, sin duda era alguien digno de confianza.

Pero Sora y Kairi no eran los únicos amigos que formaban parte de la vida de la chica, se había hecho gran amiga de Ven, quien era un chico adorable, un poco infantil pero muy agradable para conversar, también estaba el lindo chico de ojos esmeraldas, Riku, que para el alivio de Naminé parecía haber olvidado el incidente de la vez anterior, o estaba fingiendo que lo había hecho, de todas maneras era un chico muy agradable e inteligente, sin duda era él más sabio del grupo, daba consejos increíbles, seguramente por ser el mayor de todos.

Por último se encontraba alguien con quien Naminé no esperaba ser cercana, la hermosa chica de cabello negro, Xion, se había convertido en una buena amiga de la rubia, ésta descubrió que la chica era muy dulce, y que su personalidad standard era la del primer día de clases, cuando le contó la leyenda del Jardín Gainsborough, Naminé sentía que la había juzgado mal, era obvio que Xion estuviera molesta con su novio por ignorarla por tantos días, la pobrecita debía de haber sufrido mucho.

Y hablando del novio… Roxas la había ignorado completamente esos días, y ya era sábado, el último día de clases y parecía que para él Naminé se hubiera vuelto invisible, la chica aún recordaba las últimas palabras que le había dicho el chico: "¡Muévete!" lo cual no era un recuerdo muy bonito que digamos…

El rubio era realmente rencoroso, y parecía que los demás no lo notaban o lo preferían no notarlo para que no se enfadara nuevamente, Naminé trataba de pensar con todas sus fuerzas que no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese chico, pero lo que sucedería ese día... cambiaría las cosas para siempre.

* * *

Luego de salir de la clase de matemáticas con la profesora Trepe, todos se fueron del salón para el descanso y cuando regresaron la profesora de arte, Relm Arrowny, ya los estaba esperando, era una chica recién salida de la universidad y por ende muy joven además de bella se debía añadir, era bajita casi del tamaño de Naminé o Kairi, delgada y tenía lindos ojos celestes, cabello rubio corto ondulado, oculto tras una gran y extraña gorra roja que le gustaba usar, las chicas del salón la miraron con desaprobación, porque llevaba ropa muy inapropiada para una profesora, estaba vestida con un top strapless corto y negro que enseñaba su ombligo y pantalones sueltos rojos, los chicos en cambios estaban vueltos locos, Naminé se giró para ver a sus amigos y pudo contemplar como Kairi le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Sora, éste en cambio estaba embobado al igual que los demás… bueno con una excepción… Roxas estaba mirando atentamente a la ventana, sumido en desconocidos pensamientos, pero que a Naminé le pareció que no eran agradables, parecía estar preocupado por algo.

"Hola chicos ¿Cómo están hoy?" – Saludó la señorita Relm.

A Naminé realmente no le molestaba la apariencia de la profesora, se había auto convencido de que el director Cid sacaba a todos los maestros de una agencia de modelos, además era imposible para ella odiar la clase de arte.

"Bien profesora" – Respondieron todos al unísono, aunque Naminé podría haber jurado que escuchó a Tidus decir "Usted está mucho más que bien hoy, preciosa"

"Hoy usaremos pintura acrílica para realizar un paisaje del lugar que más les guste, no tiene que ser necesariamente de las islas, puede ser de algún otro pueblo, o de algún lugar ficticio, los único que les pido es que me lo entreguen terminado antes de que acabe la clase ¿Está claro?" – Todos asintieron – "Bien, saquen sus materiales y comiencen"

En esta escuela no se debía comprar nada, todos los materiales necesarios para las clases, ya sea de ciencias, audiovisual, manualidades, economía doméstica, arte, etc. estaba a disposición de los alumnos, quiénes sólo debían acercarse a unos casilleros especiales que se encontraban en el gran salón de clases, cada uno de estos casilleros tenía el nombre del estudiante que le correspondía.

Naminé se acercó tranquilamente al de ella, que finalmente después de casi dos semanas tenía su nombre registrado, y retiró un set nuevo de pinturas acrílicas, tres pinceles, un mezclador de pinturas, un paño y…

"_¿Dónde está el "vaso limpia pincel"?" _– La chica buscó por todos lados en el enorme casillero, pero dicho material no se veía por ninguna parte.

"Señorita Arrowny, he buscado por todas partes, pero no encuentro mi vaso para limpiar pinceles"

"¿Oh de verdad? Que raro… bueno… sería problemático ir a la bodega tan lejos a buscar otro ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué no lo compartes con Roxas?" – Naminé no se esperaba eso.

Al oír esto, Roxas sólo se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado, por lo que la profesora lo tomó por un sí.

Naminé trató de que no le importara el asunto, sacó su lienzo y se concentró en pensar en un paisaje que le gustara. Cuando finalmente se decidió, dio un suspiro y comenzó a pintar _– "Este es el paisaje que más me gustaba en esos años… el lugar que sólo podía ver desde la distancia de mi prisión" _– Pensó la chica con tristeza, y para borrar esos malos pensamientos giró disimuladamente a su lado para ver que estaba pintando Roxas, y si bien no era tan bueno como Naminé en las artes, ésta reconoció el lugar – _"¿La torre del reloj de Twilight Town? ¿Cómo puede ser que hayamos pensado en el mismo pueblo?"_ – La rubia decidió que eso no era importante, sólo una coincidencia.

Pero justo en ese momento… sucedió algo inesperado… nunca se sabrá de quién era el objeto y por qué ocurrió todo ese asunto, quizás fue una jugarreta del destino, pero en realidad siempre será misterio.

Roxas y Naminé al mismo tiempo dejaron uno de sus pinceles en el vaso que compartían, ninguno de los dos miró el objeto al realizar esta acción, por lo que cuando querían recuperarlo para volver a pintar, ambos se encontraron aferrando el mismo pincel y por ende, tomándose de las manos.

Se miraron con sorpresa como por treinta segundos antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¡Suéltalo, es mío!" – Allí estaba Roxas, hablándole a Naminé, después una larga semana pretendiendo que no existía.

La chica se sorprendió un poco, por la repentina atención que el rubio le prestaba, pero como no le había dicho nada ni remotamente amable, decidió contraatacar.

"¡Dios recuperaste tu voz!" – Dijo con sarcasmo – "Sólo para discutir por esto, sabes que es mío así que suéltalo y de paso saca tu asquerosa mano de la mía"

"¿Quién quiere tomar tu horrible mano? Y claro que tengo voz, pero no la gasto en basuras como tú"

"Ese no parece ser el caso, porque estás hablándome ahora estúpido, ¡Te ordeno que sueltes mi pincel!"

"¡No es tuyo! Además deberías ser más agradecida de que estoy compartiendo mis materiales contigo"

"Ja-ja ni siquiera lo hiciste por gusto, la profesora te lo ordenó, ¿Y para qué quieres mi pincel? Si ni siquiera sabes pintar, no tienes talento"

"Es sólo una tonta clase más, ¿Te enorgulleces por saber pintar? Se nota que no llegarás lejos en la vida"

Ambos chicos estaban subiendo el tono de sus voces, por lo que los demás alumnos y la profesora notaron la sorpresiva discusión.

"¡Miren todos!" – Gritó la profesora Arrowny – "¡Pelea matrimonial, qué divertido!" – ¿Quién le había dado el título a esta profesora? Era tan poco profesional… la señorita Trepe lo habría resuelto todo.

Sora y Kairi se miraron con la boca abierta y dijeron:

"¿Viste eso? Se están hablando"

"¿Qué pasa Sora? ¿Por qué discuten?" – Kairi estaba preocupada, pero el calor de la batalla seguía intensificándose.

"Tú no tienes derecho a criticar, si te la llevas todo el tiempo haciéndote la víctima, que patético eres"

"¿Me llamas patético a mi? ¿No recuerdas tu estúpida actitud del primer día? "Me… lla-lla-lla-llamo" – Se burló Roxas.

"Al menos no me la llevé llorando todos los días en mi habitación como una niñita"

"No entiendes nada de nada** Blondie**, siempre te metes en asuntos que no te incumben"

"¿Cómo me llamaste? – Naminé lo miró con ira – Eres un idiota por decirme así, porque tu también eres rubio"

"Sí, pero tu eres una rubia tonta y yo soy el más listo de la clase" – Eso era verdad, la chica se sorprendió enormemente esa semana al darse cuenta de que Roxas era el mejor de su clase, ésta lo había clasificado de vago, por su desempeño en la semana en que se conocieron, pero ahora que él se había recuperado estaba la prueba de que el chico había estado demasiado distraído para concentrarse en sus estudios como debía.

"Sí claro, apuesto a que el director te tiene en esta escuela por lástima"

"Eso seguramente pasa contigo, ¿Cómo es que ni siquiera te alcanzó para tener una habitación de verdad?"

Al oír eso todos los demás alumnos que contemplaban la pelea, comenzaron a murmurar.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" "¿Cómo es que no tiene una habitación de verdad?" "Es cierto… nunca he visto donde está la habitación de Naminé"

Sora y Kairi presintieron el peligro.

"¡Oh Roxas amigo! ¿Qué cosas dices?" – Sora se acercó a Roxas y lo miró con unos ojos que decían "¡Cállate estúpido!"

"Jajaja" – Kairi fingió una risa – "Que estupidez, si Naminé tiene la habitación más normal del mundo, ¿Verdad amiga?" – La rubia fue más rápida en comprender que el supuesto "Rubio inteligente"

"Claro ¿Por qué habría de tener una diferente? Es igual a la de todos y la tuya está cerca de la mía ¿Verdad Kairi?"

"Obvio, ¿Dónde más iba a estar más que en el ala de las chicas?" – Kairi le lanzó una mirada de amenaza a Roxas y éste finalmente entendió.

"Me refería a que… a que tendrían que haberte negado el acceso a la escuela por inscribirte tan tarde, pero en fin ¡Devuélveme mi pincel de una buena vez!" – Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió decir al chico.

"¡No! ¡Y ya suéltame, tus dedos asquerosos están llenos de sudor!"

"Roxas, es sólo un pincel, dáselo ya" – Sora trató de arreglar la situación.

"¡Claro que no, es mío! ¡No perderé ante ella!"

"Awww miren que novios tan lindos, se aman tanto que ni en clases se quieren separar" – Dijo la profesora Relm agarrando sus mejillas con las manos, mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro emocionada.

Esto causó un efecto de repulsión en Roxas y Naminé, de la misma forma que pasa cuando juntas dos imanes, por lo que se separaron bruscamente al mismo tiempo, cayendo finalmente al suelo el pobre pincel de la discordia.

"¡No somos novios!" – Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Y toda la clase comenzó a reír.

"¡Vaya Roxas eres todo un mujeriego!"

"¡Nunca pensé que engañarías a Xion!"

"Pero está bien, porque Naminé es mucho más bonita ¿No creen?"

"¡Sí es muy linda! Roxas eres un chico con suerte"

Con cada comentario inoportuno, ambos rubios se sonrojaron a más no poder.

Sora aprovechó la conmoción para susurrarle a su amigo – "Eso estuvo cerca… ¿Amigo como puedes ser tan tonto? ¿No te das cuenta de que pasaría si todos se enteran que tu habitación está al lado de la de ella?"

"¿Qué, tu lo sabías?" – Roxas estaba en shock.

"Pero claro, si yo la guié hasta allí"

"¿Entonces también sabes que... – Kairi sintió el peligro y no le permitió continuar al rubio la oración.

"¡Sí también sabe que cuando vuelva el director arreglarán la situación!" – Esta vez fue el turno de la pelirroja para mirar a Roxas con la expresión de "¡Cállate estúpido!" No era necesario que el castaño conociera ese "detalle".

"Bueno, será mejor que terminemos las pinturas si no queremos tener problemas" – Dijo Naminé demasiado seria para su linda cara.

"Tienes razón" – Dijo Sora mirándola con dulzura, y en ese momento una leve sombra de tristeza pasó por el rostro de Kairi.

Naminé se sintió completamente incómoda, y clavó la vista en sus pies, Sora no había notado nada fuera de lo común al parecer.

* * *

"Tienes razón" – _"Le dijo Sora a Blondie, con una mirada muy rara, como… como de cariño o algo así, pude ver que Kairi por algún motivo desconocido parecía triste y que la rubia tonta no dejaba de mirar sus pies, de pronto algo se me pasó por la cabeza y recordé que antes había pensando que mi amigo podría estar interesado en esa chica, pero que había descartado la idea rápidamente. O sea, no me culpen por eso, porque... ¿A quién le podría gustar una chica tan desagradable como esa? Vive tartamudeando todo el tiempo y sólo abre la boca para decir estupideces._ _Pero debo ser sincero y reconocer que Blondie tiene algo bueno… ¡Molestarla es lo más divertido del mundo! ¿Por qué dejé de hacerlo? ¡Ah! Es cierto, porque la muy maldita se dio el derecho de tratarme como si fuera un bebé, pero lo pagará caro, desde ahora le haré la vida imposible, ese será mi nuevo hobby_" – Se propuso el chico contendiendo las ganas de reírse a carcajadas, pero era cierto, la pelea con Naminé le pareció grandiosa, hacía meses que no se divertía tanto.

Aunque fuera cruel que la estuviera usando, Roxas necesitaba a Naminé, ella era la única que realmente lo ayudaba a distraerse de sus problemas (por alguna razón que él aún no conocía), todos sus demás amigos trataban de hacerlo, pero fracasaban y el chico debía fingir una sonrisa para no preocuparlos otra vez.

Mientras miraba por la ventana y más tarde cuando estaba dibujando la Torre del Reloj, no había dejado de pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero cuando ocurrió el incidente del pincel, todo eso había desaparecido de su cabeza y sólo tenía espacio para pensar insultos que fastidiaran a la pobre rubia y fue por eso que continuó incomodándola.

"¿Sora por qué te le quedas viendo así? ¿Acaso te gusta Blondie?" – Le preguntó Roxas al castaño, pero en realidad estaba más concentrado en la reacción de Naminé.

Al Sora se le borró la sonrisa que había mantenido todo ese tiempo de golpe y comenzó a sonrojarse mientras miraba a Roxas sorprendido. Kairi había concentrado su mirada en Sora, como esperando impaciente a que respondiera, y Naminé se había sonrojado y seguía con la mirada clavada en sus pies.

"¿Qué dices Roxas?"

"Te pregunté si te gusta Blondie, es todo" – Roxas disfrutaba tanto de la incomodidad de Naminé que no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Claro que me gusta…" – Nadie se esperaba esa respuesta.

Kairi abrió los ojos como platos, Roxas dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño y Naminé dio un respingo de miedo y pensaba por qué no la tragaba la tierra en ese momento.

"… Es mi amiga ¿Cómo no me va a gustar?" – Terminó la frase Sora y todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

Después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo, Naminé por fin reaccionó y se dirigió al rubio – "Sora y yo somos amigos, ¿Acaso estás celoso de eso? ¿Crees que te robé a tu amigo? Eres un bebé"

"Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que mi MEJOR AMIGO, no se interese en víboras, quiero lo mejor para él"

"¿Y qué sabes tu lo que es mejor para él? Si te la pasas lloriqueando todo el tiempo pensando sólo en ti mismo" – Antes de que Roxas pudiera contraatacar habló el castaño.

"Bien, bien les agradezco a ambos la preocupación chicos, pero ¿No podríamos dejar esto para después? Aún estamos en clases por si no lo habían notado.

Era cierto, si bien no lo parecía porque todo se había vuelto un caos gracias a la pelea de Naminé y Roxas, aún tenían que entregar la pintura. Sora recogió el pobre pincel que había sido olvidado en el suelo y se lo entregó a Roxas, y antes de que Naminé pudiera replicar algo, el chico sacó otro de su bolsillo y se lo entregó.

"Toma, tengo uno extra, espero que ya no haya problema" – Naminé asintió – "Kairi"

La pobre pelirroja pegó un salto al escuchar su nombre.

"¿Si Sora?"

"Volvamos a nuestros lugares"

Ambos se alejaron y Roxas y Naminé comenzaron a trabajar en silencio, toda la clase volvió a la normalidad, pero la señorita Arrowny aún se reía de vez en cuando.

Cuando finalmente la clase terminó, los cuatro (Por primera vez Roxas y Naminé juntos) se dirigieron al Jardín Gainsborough, y en el camino se encontraron con Riku que estaba esperando a Kairi.

"Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?" – Preguntó él dulcemente dándole un beso a su novia en la mejilla, pero esta parecía ausente. Riku los miró a todos y notó reacciones realmente extrañas, Sora estaba pensativo, lo cual pasaba una vez en un millón de años, Naminé parecía encontrar muy interesante el suelo y Roxas tenía una mirada de sadismo en su cara que a Riku no le gustó.

"¿Pasó algo?" – Preguntó el pobre chico de cabello plateado confundido.

"Roxas y Naminé se pelearon en la clase y se armó todo un escándalo" – Le explicó Sora.

"¿Tuviste el valor de hablarle finalmente a la chica Roxy?" – Preguntó Riku con sarcasmo – "_Dios como odio a Riku" _- Pensó el rubio.

"No necesito valor para fastidiar a Blondie" – Dijo Roxas sonriendo.

"¿A quién?" – Riku estaba aún más desconcertado que antes.

"A mi" – Dijo Naminé hablando por primera vez después de un largo rato – "Así es como me llama este descerebrado"

"Admite que te gusta" – Dijo Roxas aún con esa actitud sádica – _"Esto es tan adictivo hehe"_

"¡Claro que no! ¡Y déjame en paz estúpido!"

"¡Roxas ya déjala tranquila!" – Kairi saltó a la defensa de su amiga finalmente.

"¡Oh vamos si se le nota que está feliz de que le hable!" – _"¿Estará feliz por eso?"_ - Pensó el chico preocupado por primera vez.

"Era mejor cuando fingías que no existía, ahora eres insoportable ¿Acaso no puedes callarte por cinco segundos?"

Roxas sonrió e hizo un gesto con los dedos como de cerrar una cremallera en sus labios, esto fastidió aún más a la pobre Naminé y se esforzó por ignorarlo.

Los demás los estaban esperando en el jardín y todos pudieron notar que había pasado algo al juzgar por sus expresiones. Xion fue la primera que se les acercó, contempló a su novio, luego a Naminé y nuevamente a su novio.

"Roxas ¿Qué le hiciste?" – La chica de cabello negro, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras esperaba la respuesta.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que le hice algo?" – Contraatacó el chico con otra pregunta mientras todos tomaban asiento en uno de los sectores con mesas de picnic.

"Porque te conozco, traes esa molesta sonrisa de satisfacción en tu rostro y la pobre Nami parece incómoda"

Antes de que Roxas pudiera dejar salir otra pesadez de su boca habló Riku.

"Roxas molestó a Blondie en la clase de arte"

"¡Qué no me digan así!" – Gritó Naminé frustrada.

"Lo siento, lo siento, es que es pegajoso" – Se disculpó Riku, y Roxas se le escapó una molesta carcajada.

Todos los demás rieron, con excepción de Sora, Kairi, Ven y Paine.

"¡Fue muy divertido!, pero no alcancé a escuchar todo" – Dijo Tidus siguiendo el juego.

"¡Dios! ¿Qué hizo esta vez? Pensé que yo era el gemelo menor" – Dijo Ventus con cansancio.

"Todo comenzó por un pincel, o bueno en realidad por un vaso limpia pinceles" – Trató de explicar Sora, pero no era bueno en eso así que se dirigió a su amiga pelirroja – "Kairi ¿Por qué no lo explicas tú?"

La chica miró a Sora de una forma poco amistosa, pero de todas maneras asintió – "Teníamos que hacer una pintura del paisaje que más nos gustara, así que todos fuimos a nuestros casilleros a retirar nuestros materiales, pero a Blon... a Nami - Se corrigió rápidamente Kairi en el instante en que su amiga le lanzó una mirada horrible - Le faltaba el vaso limpia pinceles, seguramente porque es nueva, y la profesora Arrowny, que por cierto estaba vestida como una cualquiera, le dijo Roxas que compartiera con Nami. Todo estuvo bien por un tiempo hasta que ambos sacaron el mismo pincel del vaso y comenzó una gran pelea porque ambos aseguraron que les pertenecía, la señorita Relm obviamente sólo se dedicó a divertirse a costa de ambos, y toda la clase entró en caos"

"Que bien explicado Kairi, pero te faltó una parte" – Le dijo Roxas serio.

"¿Qué?" – Le preguntó esta con fastidio, sólo tenía ganas de salir de allí e irse a su habitación.

"No mencionaste que Blondie, es una egoísta malagradecida, que no pudo apreciar mi admirable amabilidad de prestarle mi vaso, y que me pagó robándome un pincel" –El chico comenzó a reír nuevamente.

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Nunca fuiste amable y el pincel era mío!"

"¡Han comenzado de nuevo!" – Dijo Tidus emocionado.

"Blondie debes ser una mejor compañera"

"¡Cállate Roxas! ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu estúpida depresión nuevamente?"

"Porque es más divertido reírme de ti" – _"Dios esto es tan adictivo, nunca dejaré de hacerlo"_

"Córtate las venas o algo así"

"¡Oblígame!"

"Ya, ya, paren" – Esa era Xion tratando de regresar la paz, los miró nerviosa por unos do minutos antes de decir – "Er… ¿Y qué pintaron?" – _"¿Eso es lo mejor que se le ocurrió?"_

"Kairi y yo pintamos lo mismo" – Comenzó Sora, y Riku lo miró con sospecha – "La isla de los juegos adonde íbamos de pequeños" – La pelirroja desvió la mirada de su novio y se sonrojó.

"¡Yo pinté el Centro Comercial!" – Dijo Selphie y todos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Yo pinté el Lago Macalania" – Le dijo Tidus a Yuna con orgullo.

"Awww eres tan lindo, te amo" – Ella lo besó y al parecer sólo Rikku entendió que rayos había pasado en ese lugar, porque se le escapó una risita.

"¿Qué hiciste tu Roxas?" – Xion seguía intentando aligerar el ambiente.

"¿Qué crees? La Torre del Reloj de Twilight Town por supuesto, donde siempre nos reuníamos después de clases con los chicos a comer Sea Salt Ice Cream"

"¡Eso era lo mejor! Extraño esos tiempos Roxas" – A Xion parecía haberle afectado la nostalgia, porque abrazó al rubio olvidando completamente su enojo.

"¿Y tú Naminé que hiciste?" – Le preguntó Yuna a la chica, que al parecer quería volverse invisible.

"Yo… yo… - _"Ya está tartamudeando otra vez, ¿Acaso los demás no ven que es imposible no burlarse de esta chica?"_

"¡Yo vi el dibujo!" – Dijo Sora feliz creyendo que ayudaba – "¿Era Twilight Town también verdad? Te quedó hermoso, de verdad que eres talentosa" – De nuevo miraba a Naminé con una gran sonrisa.

"Er…" – Esa información tomó a Roxas desprevenido –_ "¿Twilight Town? ¿Esta chica estuvo allí? Pero yo nunca…_

"¿Viviste en Twilight Town Naminé?" – Xion parecía emocionada.

"Bueno…yo…" – La rubia sólo quería escapar.

"Pero Twilight Town sólo tiene una escuela… ¿Cómo es que nunca te vimos? ¿O te mudaste después de que nosotros llegamos a las islas? ¿O sólo fuiste de visita?" – La chica de cabello negro parecía necesitar una respuesta.

"¿Pero no que Nami dijo en su presentación que venía de Traverse Town?" – Esa era Kairi, también intrigada, y dándose cuenta de que no sabía casi nada del pasado de su amiga.

"¿Y bien?" – Le preguntaron todos y a ella sólo se le pudo ocurrir algo.

"Si viví en Twilight Town, pero me educaron en casa"

"¿En casa? ¿Por qué? ¿Te molestaban en la escuela?" – Le preguntó Sora realmente preocupado.

"Er… ¡Sí, si por eso! Me molestaban porque… porque... porque yo era muy callada y sólo me dedicaba a dibujar, así que mi mamá decidió que debería estudiar en casa"

"Pero eso es costoso" – Opinó Selphie – "Tu familia debe tener mucho dinero"

"Pero… ¡Pero esta escuela también es costosa!" – Naminé quería que acabara el interrogatorio.

"Sí, pero algunos estamos aquí gracias a becas, sólo Sora, Riku, Xion, Tidus y Yuna pagan la colegiatura completa, los demás somos superdotados" – Explicó Rikku riéndose.

"Si te pudieron educar en casa, debes ser mucho más rica que nosotros" – Opinó Riku uniéndose a la conversación.

El sonido del timbre que anunciaba la siguiente clase, salvó a Naminé de más preguntas, todos se apresuraron a volver a sus salones de clases, y el tema quedó momentáneamente olvidado, menos para un listo chico de cabello rubio que caminaba en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos.

"_Con que es una chica muy rica… Hmm pero no parece muy malcriada que digamos por más antipática que sea..."_

_ "Algo está ocultando lo sé, y yo seré quien lo averigüé, pero antes debo encargarme de mantenerla cerca de mi" _

**Continuará…**


	10. El día del trato

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_**

**Capítulo X "El día del trato"**

Finalmente había terminado la tortura de Naminé, es decir, la última clase. Roxas se había dedicado a fastidiarla sin parar, incluso en las asignaturas que impartían maestros mil veces más serios que la señorita Arrowny, como la del profesor de química, Even quien era una persona bastante aterradora.

El rubio había logrado su objetivo susurrándole insultos o entregándole notas ofensivas que ella tontamente recibía, y para hacerlo aún peor, se las contestaba siguiéndole el jueguito. Si bien Naminé no se divertía tanto como Roxas con todo ese asunto de las peleas, disfrutaba que el chico le hablara. Había sido demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo cuando éste le preguntó en el descanso, pero una parte de su corazón se alegró de que él finalmente la notara.

Por primera vez en su vida tenía a personas además de su madre, que se preocuparan por ella y la quisieran, estaba realmente feliz, pero ahora que el fastidioso rubio le hablaba su felicidad estaba completa.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba; después de haber pretendido que todo era normal durante la semana, las defensas de Kairi habían flaqueado, de vez en cuando en la clase mientras Roxas la molestaba, la rubia se había volteado para ver a sus amigos, y pudo notar como la pelirroja tenía una expresión ausente, por lo que se decidió a hablar con ella después de clases.

Tomó sus cosas rápidamente con la intención de buscar a su amiga, pudo escuchar como alguien protestaba a su espalda.

"¿Adónde vas Blondie? Nos estábamos divirtiendo, no seas así"

"Ya ha sido suficiente por hoy idiota, me largo" – Le contestó sin mirarlo.

"Bueno, no podrás de escapar de mi por mucho tiempo, nos veremos muy **pronto**"

"_¿Pero de qué habla? ¡Olvídalo Naminé! Ahora la que importa es Kairi"_

La pelirroja ya había abandonado el salón, Naminé saludó a Sora de paso mientras éste se dirigía a buscar a Roxas y salió. Miró por todas partes y encontró a Kairi abrazando a Riku mientras caminaban quién sabe adonde.

"¡Kairi, Kairi!" – La llamó y el chico plateado y su novia se voltearon en su dirección.

"Nami, ¿Qué sucede?" – Preguntó la chica obviamente tratando de sonar casual.

"Riku, siento interrumpir su tiempo juntos, pero… ¿Podrías prestarme a Kairi por un momento?" – La chica se dirigió al bello chico de cabello plateado.

Riku miró a Kairi pero esta no le devolvió la mirada, parecía que el chico la estaba analizando, finalmente después de unos segundos le habló a la rubia.

"Está bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que te tomará?"

"¿Una hora está bien?"

"¿Qué opinas tú Kairi?" – Le preguntó su novio.

"Por mi está bien, puedo ir a buscarte a tu habitación cuando termine"

"No te preocupes, yo iré por ti, bien Naminé, nos vemos" – El chico se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación.

"Muchas gracias" – Le agradeció Naminé, y Riku levantó un brazo en señal de que no había problema. Ambas chicas lo vieron alejarse y cuando finalmente se perdió de vista comenzaron a hablar.

"¿Qué sucede Nami? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia?"

"Amiga, necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí, es peligroso, vamos a mi habitación"

"Jaja Nami, tú y tus secretismos, bien, vamos" – Rió débilmente la pelirroja, y ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de Naminé.

Al llegar Naminé le ofreció a su amiga el sofá para que tomara asiento, mientras ella se sentaba en una parte de la cama.

"Con que esta es tu habitación, hmm es idéntica a la mía, a pesar de estar en el ala de los chicos" – Opinó Kairi.

"Si bueno, es bastante normal, lo único malo además de mi "vecino" es que tengo que tener cuidado al entrar y salir para que nadie me descubra… Pero no te traje aquí para hablar de mi, ¿Qué te sucede Kairi? Has actuado bastante normal desde el fin de semana, pensé que estabas bien, pero… noté tu reacción hoy cuando estábamos con Sora y Roxas"

"¿Qué reacción?" – Preguntó Kairi tratando de sonar indiferente, pero la rubia no cayó en la trampa.

"¡Oh vamos! Sé que soy algo distraída pero no tonta, vi como te pusiste cuando el estúpido de Roxas le preguntó a Sora… si…él…si… yo…." – Dudó la rubia.

"¿Si tu le gustabas?" – Completo Kairi y Naminé asintió esperando a que continuara.

"Hmmm fue una reacción bastante tonta ¿No crees? Después de todo lo que dije el fin de semana…" - Kairi dio un suspiro – "No sé que me pasa Naminé, pensé que lo tenía todo claro, es decir, Sora merece ser feliz con quién quiera ¿Verdad? Pensé que sacándome el peso que llevaba encima me libraría de esos pensamientos egoístas, pero parece que realmente soy una persona horrible"

"¡Oh Kairi! ¡Ya deja de decir eso! ¡No es cierto! Eres una chica maravillosa, linda, lista, amable, simpática, jamás pensaré que eres una persona horrible" – Dijo Naminé tomando de los hombros a la pelirroja.

"Gracias Nami… Pero no sé que me pasa… Me siento tan confundida… Voy a confesarte otra cosa"

Naminé asintió y esta vez sostuvo las manos de Kairi para darle apoyo.

"La forma en la que Sora te vio hoy… toda esa ternura en sus ojos, yo quería que fuera para mi, quería ser yo la chica que mirara de esa forma, por eso estuve todo el día ausente, porque sé que está mal que piense así, después de todo yo tengo un novio maravilloso que me quiere, y me comprende, no puedo tener pensamientos así nunca más, así que Naminé… si a ti te gusta Sora, por favor, no permitas que tu cariño por mi te detenga a acercarte más a él, si quieres ser algo más que amiga de Sora, hazlo, no te preocupes más por mi, yo estoy con Riku, y tu y Sora son libres de estar juntos" – Kairi miraba a su amiga directamente a los ojos, y Naminé pudo ver como sus lindos ojos azules violeta se esforzaban por contener las lágrimas.

"Kairi… ¿Estas segura de lo que dices?"

"Sí, ya no puedo seguir así, te hago daño a ti y a Riku, debo estar segura de mis sentimientos, y lo que siento por Sora no es más que un capricho infantil, porque fue mi amor de la infancia, además tu eres la mejor chica para estar con él"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

"Eres una chica bella, inteligente y muy bondadosa Nami, no podría pedir que alguien mejor estuviera con mi amigo" – Esta vez Kairi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pero… no sé… es que…" – Dudó Naminé.

"Tranquila Nami, ya te dije que no te sintieras culpable por mi causa"

"Bueno es que… hay algo además de eso…"

"¿Qué cosa?"- Kairi parecía confundida.

"Yo… jamás he tenido un novio" – Confesó la rubia más triste que avergonzada.

"¿De verdad? Pero si eres tan linda… y eso por qué ¿Es debido a que te educaron en casa?"

"Bueno si… nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer mucha vida social" – _"De tener una vida de verdad mejor dicho"_

"¿Por qué? Si tía Aqua parece muy buena y comprensiva" – Kairi estaba realmente intrigada.

"Oh si lo es, pero ella no era el problema…verás… mi padre era, bueno es, una persona muy autoritaria, y quería que yo fuera perfecta en todo, fue por eso que siempre me decía que no necesitaba distracciones innecesarias como amigos y mucho menos novios"

Kairi estaba atónita – "¿Qué? Pero… ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar que es malo interactuar con personas?"

"Bueno él lo hacía… y estoy segura de que aún lo hace"

"No quiero ser entrometida pero… ¿Dónde está él?"

"Mi mamá… se divorció de él, porque ya no aguantábamos esa vida solitaria que nos obligaba a tener, nos mudamos a distintos pueblos, hasta que finalmente yo conseguí un cupo para esta escuela y mi mamá un buen trabajo"

"Amiga… todo eso debió de haber sido muy duro" – Kairi se acercó a abrazar a Naminé.

"Si créeme que lo fue, pero ahora todo está bien, porque te tengo a ti, a… Sora, a Ven, a Xion y a todos los demás, incluso…"

"¿Incluso quién?" - Preguntó Kairi incapaz de contener una risita.

"Oh bien lo admito, incluso **él**"

"¿Así que si estabas feliz de que te hablara? Jaja te juro que él también está feliz de hacerlo, nunca lo había visto tan alegre"

"Eso es porque disfruta mi fastidio, pero al menos me habla, es verdad, ¡Pero el pincel era mío!"

"Jaja como digas Nami, ¿Pero ahora se van a separar no? El lunes cuando llegue el director, antes de que comience la Golden Week"

"¿La qué? Ohhh es cierto ya es la fecha ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" – _"Soy una tonta"_

"Tienes muchas cosas en que pensar Nami, no te preocupes por haberlo olvidado, justo quería hablarte de eso, Yuna me habló de que ella y Rikku querían organizar una salida a la playa con todos y obviamente quieren que vayas ¿Qué opinas?"

"¡A la playa Wow nunca he ido!" – Naminé comenzó a dar saltitos de euforia.

"Entonces ¿Eso es un sí?"

"¡Claro que emoción! Ohh pero… "

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No sabes nadar?"

"Oh no es eso, aprendí en la piscina de mi antigua casa, pero es que no tengo traje de baño"

"¿Sólo eso? Pero eso no es problema, porque me tienes a mi como mejor amiga y tengo el mejor sentido de la moda de todas estas islas" – Aseguró Kairi con orgullo – "No te preocupes, el paseo a la playa comienza como a las tres, podemos juntarnos temprano para ir a comprar tu traje de baño ¿Qué te parece?"

"¿Harías eso por mi? Qué linda eres" – Naminé estaba realmente emocionada – "¡Acepto! Será muy divertido.

"Si que lo será, bien amiga debo irme ahora, sabes que tengo a un malhumorado novio esperándome y debo estar en mi habitación para que vaya a buscarme, no querrás que venga aquí"

"Oh no claro que no jaja, que vergonzoso sería, gracias por todo Kairi, nos vemos mañana temprano"

"No hay de que amiga" – Se despidieron dándose un abrazo y Naminé pensó.

"_Un paseo en la playa, eso será tan genial, no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar las playas de estas islas, tendré que llevar mi cuaderno de dibujo, oh pero antes debo llamar a mamá oops"_

Naminé se dirigió a teléfono y marcó el número de su casa en las islas que ya conocía de memoria, Aqua tardó como cinco segundos en contestarle.

"Linda ¿Cómo estás?"

"Hola mami, estoy muy feliz hoy"

"Jaja ¿Y eso por qué mi amor?"

"Cuando llegue a casa te cuento todo"

"Oh hablando de eso – Aqua sonaba un poco preocupada – Invité a Terra a cenar, espero que no te moleste"

"Oh eso es genial" – Naminé estaba un poco decepcionada porque quería estar sola con su madre, pero al mismo tiempo le intrigaba Terra, y si quería conocerlo.

"Gracias hija, le dije que viniera como a las seis, ¿Quieres que vaya por ti?"

"Waaa ¡Pero si ya son las cinco! Y es como media hora desde casa hasta aquí… Mami ¿Está bien si tomo un baño aquí antes ir? Quiero estar presentable para conocer a tu amigo, además ya me sé bien el camino y puedo irme sola a casa o si te deja más tranquila puedo decirle a Kairi que nos vayamos juntas"

"¿Estás segura hija?" – Se notaba la preocupación en la voz de Aqua.

"Si, mami, además, tu debes tener tiempo para ocuparte de la cena e impresionar a Terra"

"Oh hija ¿Qué cosas dices? Está bien, esta vez dejaré que te vengas sola, pero prométeme que tendrás mucho cuidado"

"Te lo prometo"

"Bien, Avísame cuando salgas de la escuela para estar pendiente de ti"

"Está bien mami lo haré, aunque no sea necesario"

"Lo sé hija, pero después de todo lo que… - El tono de Aqua se volvió sombrío por un instante.

"Eso ya pasó, tu misma me prometiste que todo saldría bien ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí hija tienes razón, nos vemos entonces, te amo mucho"

"Yo también a ti mami, nos vemos más tarde"

Naminé cortó la llamada y se dirigió a su clóset, tratando de elegir el vestido más hermoso, si bien en casa también tenía, se había llevado bastantes a la escuela, porque no había tenido tiempo de probárselos en casa, todos eran nuevos.

Cuando por fin se decidió lo dejó sobre la cama, y se preparó para su baño.

* * *

Cuando Roxas salió de la clase, esperaba tener un momento de diversión con Sora y los chicos, ya que habían planeado jugar videojuegos en la habitación de Ven, así que se dirigió junto con el castaño al cuarto de su hermano, sin embargo, en el camino se encontraron con Xion, y ésta parecía tener sus propios planes.

"Roxas ¿Ya vas a casa? Vamos juntos" - Dijo ella feliz sujetando el brazo del chico.

"Oh Xion… hoy no puedo porque le prometí a mi hermano que jugaríamos aquí un rato"

"¿Y por qué no pueden hacerlo en tu casa o mañana?" - La chica frunció el ceño.

Sora los miraba de un lado a otro como en un partido de tenis.

"Porque Tidus está ocupado hoy, y no puede juntarse con nosotros"

"¿Y por qué lo necesitan?"

"¡Oh vamos Xion! Tu no entiendes nada de esto, necesitamos a Tidus, porque Riku está con Kairi y el juego es de a cuatro"

"Tu sólo no quieres estar conmigo" - La chica hizo un puchero y soltó a Roxas.

"No te pongas así, recuerda que mañana vamos a estar juntos en la playa"

"Bien, como sea, me iré con las chicas entonces"

"Ten cuidado"

"Lo tendré, dale mis saludos a Ven"

"Lo haré, nos vemos mañana, adiós Sora" - Dijo notando la presencia del castaño.

"Adiós Xion"

"Nos vemos"

Cuando la chica de cabello negro se fue, Sora le habló a su amigo.

"¿Es así como te despides de tu novia?" - Le preguntó levantando una ceja.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" - Respondió el rubio a la defensiva con otra pregunta.

"Bueno pensé que los novios… tu sabes, se besaban o algo"

"Er… eso no te importa, hmm es privado, ahora vamos a jugar antes de que Ven haga un escándalo"

"Como digas amigo" - Dijo Sora riendo.

* * *

Cuando ya era las cinco los chicos decidieron terminar el juego, y Roxas se dirigió a su habitación, para buscar sus cosas y pare dedicarse a ese pequeño asunto que atender.

Aún necesitaba convencer a Naminé de que se quedara en el cuarto, para él no era suficiente que fuera su compañera de asiento en clases y que tuvieran amigos en común, quería tenerla lo más cerca posible, y así con sus habitaciones compartidas podría molestarla sin que sus molestos amigos se interpusieran.

Con el plan ya en su mente se dirigió a su ventanal, que casi siempre permanecía abierto y le echó un vistazo a la otra habitación.

_"¡Vaya esta chica no sabe lo que es el orden!"_ - Pensó reprobando el estado del cuarto de Naminé, la chica era un verdadero desastre, había libros tirados en el suelo, y también ropa, y al parecer la cama hacía la función de perchero.

Roxas entró lentamente a la habitación buscando señales de la rubia.

"¿Blondie estás aquí?" – Nadie le respondió – "Hmm que raro, ¿Se habrá ido ya? No creo que deje esto tirado aquí durante todo el fin de semana…"

De pronto Roxas captó el sonido de agua cayendo en el baño – _"Con que se está bañando, entonces sólo me queda esperar"_

El chico decidió que daría un vistazo a la habitación de la chica, y esquivando obstáculos se acercó al estante de libros de la chica, y empezó a leer los títulos de estos.

"_Hmmm Sherlock Holmes, Edgar Allan Poe, Roald Dahl… __Pensé que esta chica leería Twilight o algo por el estilo, pero parece que me equivoqué"_

Roxas siguió dando vueltas por la habitación y notó el vestido que estaba sobre la cama y lo examinó – _"Me preguntó como se verá con esto"_ – El vestido tenía el largo hasta las rodillas, era blanco, con delicados tirantes con pequeñas flores como accesorios en ellos, tenía un pequeño listón azul en el escote, al chico le pareció que era un vestido muy lindo, y tradicional, le gustó que Naminé no fuera de esas chicas que usaban ropa demasiado provocativa.

La chica había tirado el uniforme convirtiéndolo en una especie de bola arrugada en el suelo y Roxas, sin saber si era porque le dio lástima la pobre prenda o porque no podía tolerar ver ropa tirada, decidió doblarlo como correspondía para que la rubia lo pudiera guardar. Tomó la camisa de Naminé, la estiró y se preparó para realizar su tarea, pero un par de prendas más cayeron nuevamente al suelo cuando el chico realizó esta acción, se agachó para recogerlas y su cara se volvió completamente roja al comprobar que estaba tocando.

La despreocupada Naminé había tirado su uniforme completo al suelo, ¡Con ropa interior incluida! Cuando el desafortunado (o afortunado) chico había recogido la camisa no esperaba encontrar unas bragas y un brassier envueltos en ésta.

Sintió la suave tela de seda en sus manos, y se sintió como un completo pervertido, pero lo que sucedió a continuación lo haría sentir aún peor o… mejor depende de cómo se vea la situación.

Naminé había salido del baño sorpresivamente y se paralizó al descubrir quien se encontraba con ella.

Ambos rubios se observaron en silencio sin moverse. Roxas contempló la delgada figura de la chica, que estaba envuelta en una toalla que no cubría mucho la verdad, caían gotas de su cabello mojado a sus blancos hombros, dándole una apariencia muy seductora.

"_Vaya que está buena"_ – Pensó Roxas impresionado sonrojándose, él jamás había visto a una chica así, ni siquiera a Xion y para él Naminé era toda una belleza.

Ambos estaban paralizados, la rubia dirigió su mirada a la mano derecha de Roxas y luego a sí misma, y al darse cuenta de su estado y de lo que éste estaba sosteniendo se sonrojó completamente, por la vergüenza y la ira.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH PERVERTIDO!" – Le gritó al chico golpeándolo con la toalla con la que se suponía se secaría el cabello.

"¡Ay cálmate puedo explicarlo!"

"¡QUÉ VAS A EXPLICAR ASQUEROSO DEPRAVADO, LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN FUERAAAAA!"

"¡Shhh no grites, ¿Quieres que todos se enteren que estás aquí?"

"¡SÍ ASÍ PUEDES IRTE PRESO MALDITO! – Naminé estaba histérica, así que a Roxas no le quedó otra que reaccionar, soltó los tesoros que tenía en su mano y se apresuró a ponerse en la espalda de la chica y la sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole que siguiera atacando con un mano, y la otra la puso en su boca para no dejarla gritar.

"Tranquila, tranquila" – Naminé trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía.

"Sé que me descubriste en el peor momento, sólo quería hablar contigo en serio, pero tardabas tanto en el baño, que decidí ordenar un poco, mira tu pobre habitación, está tan descuidada la pobrecita, además, jamás pensé que tirarías esa clase de… artículos así, por cualquier parte, debes ser más ordenada Blondie, después de todo eres una chica" – Naminé le mordió la mano a Roxas y este dio un grito de dolor.

"¡Además de que te descubro en mi habitación sujetando mi ropa pervertido, te das el lujo de criticarme! ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

"Oye no me llames pervertido, no es mi culpa de que tú tires todo, que iba a saber yo que tenías tu ropa interior doblada en tu camisa"

"¡Nadie te pidió tu ayuda! ¡Ahora suéltame!"

"Te guste que te esté sujetando ¿Verdad?" – Le susurró Roxas a Naminé en su oído.

"¡DÉJAME!"

"Debo decirte que eres preciosa Blondie" – _"¡Oh mierda, se me escapó!"_

Naminé guardó silencio y dejó de luchar.

Roxas aún no confiaba en que estaba completamente calmada, así que no la soltó, quedando ambos en esa incómoda posición como si se estuvieran abrazando o algo peor…

"Tú… ¿De verdad crees eso? ¿O sólo te estás burlando de mi de nuevo?" – Preguntó Naminé finalmente con un hilo de voz.

Todo el asunto era demasiado para Roxas, nunca había estado en una situación así, generalmente era muy frío con las chicas, el rubio no recordaba haber halagado la belleza de Xion ni la de Olette, en todos sus años de amistad, y ahora se encontraba allí, abrazando a una chica que se suponía no le agradaba, sólo cubierta por una delgada toalla y para colmo a este se le había escapado decirle que estaba preciosa.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Mentir y decirle que estaba jugando con ella? ¿Fingir que no había dicho nada? ¿O enfrentarlo como hombre y admitir la verdad?

Se decidió por la última opción, ya que tenía la esperanza de que tuviera un efecto de molestia en Naminé, después de todo, la chica prácticamente lo odiaba.

"Er… sí es cierto, lo que dije es verdad" – Roxas agradeció enormemente que Naminé estuviera de espaldas, porque así no vería que su cara ya no podía volverse más roja.

"Pero… si tú me odias" – Eso tomó al chico por sorpresa y frunció el ceño.

"No te odio Blondie, tan sólo no nos llevamos bien y ahora me prometes que vas a permanecer calmada para que pueda decirte a que vine"

Roxas pudo ver la cabeza de Naminé asintiendo y decidió liberarla.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué quieres decirme?" – Preguntó la chica mientras lo miraba de frente.

"Bueno…" – Roxas no podía concentrarse con la chica en ese estado.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué no te pones un poco de ropa, podrías pescar un resfriado si sigues así?"

Naminé volvió a sonrojarse al recordar que sólo llevaba una pobre toalla.

"¡Es cierto, vete de aquí, espérame en la terraza o algo así!"

"Como digas" – Obedeció agradecido de salir un momento a tomar aire fresco, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

* * *

"¡Ya puedes pasar!"- Gritó Naminé, después de unos veinte minutos. Roxas pensó que era la chica más rápida para vestirse en el mundo, él ya se había preparado para esperar por lo menos dos horas.

Cuando entró a la habitación, vio que la chica se había puesto el vestido que estaba sobre la cama, su cabello estaba seco, y lo había amarrado en una coleta.

"_Se ve tan adorable así… ¡Dios! ¿Qué te sucede Roxas?" _

"¿Vas a decirme finalmente qué quieres?" – Preguntó la chica con ambas manos en su pequeña cintura y el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué?' Ah si eso… Es que… ¡Ah si! Vine a que admitieras tu derrota y dijeras por fin, que el pincel era mío, y te disculparas por tu estúpida actitud"

Naminé alzó las cejas con incredulidad – "¿Qué? ¿Sólo viniste a eso? No puedes ser tan infantil"

"Oh entonces ¿Lo admites?" – Preguntó el chico con una actitud de superioridad.

"¡Claro que no!"

"Vamos, sólo debes ser sincera contigo misma y pedirme perdón por la escenita que causaste"

"¡¿Qué yo la causé? ¡Fuiste tú el que me gritó!"

"¿Yoooo?" – Roxas puso cara de inocente – "¿Pero en qué momento?"

"¡Eres un maldito Roxas, jamás me disculparé contigo, ¡Tú deberías ser el que me pida perdón"

"¿Eso crees? Entonces que pensarías si digo que tengo la forma perfecta para resolverlo" – _"Por favor cae"_

"¿Qué cosa?" – Naminé estaba intrigada.

"Una competencia, si yo gano te disculpas delante de todos y admites que eres una tonta, y si tu ganas yo lo hago ¿Qué te parece?"

La chica lo consideró por unos segundos y luego asintió.

"Por mi está bien, ¿Pero qué clase de competencia?"

"_Ya capté su interés"_ – "Oh eso, tendrás que verlo por tus propios ojos, ven a mi habitación"

Naminé lo miró con miedo y retrocedió algunos pasos, Roxas la miró confundido y luego comprendió.

"Vaya que mente sucia tienes, no es nada pervertido te lo aseguro, ¿Puedes venir?"

La chica se relajó y acompañó al chico al cuarto de al lado.

"Bienvenida, ¿Te sorprende el orden verdad?"

Realmente no le sorprendía a Naminé, porque ya había estado allí antes, pero Roxas no tenía porque saber eso, así que mintió.

"Sí, siempre pensé que los chicos eran unos cerdos"

"Y yo que la chicas eran unas minuciosas en cuanto a limpieza y orden se refiere" – Contraatacó.

"Ja-ja Ahora mejor dime como resolveremos el asunto"

"Así" – Naminé miró al chico confundida, pero luego advirtió que su mano estaba señalando algo, y la chica lo recordaba, era la consola de videojuegos que había visto en su misión anterior de espionaje.

"¿Videojuegos? ¿Acaso no puedes ser más infantil aún?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?"

"¡Claro que no! Puedo vencerte en lo que sea"

"¿Ah sí? Entonces te mostraré lo que tengo"

"¿Qué vamos a jugar?"

"Todos los juegos en los que podamos competir, mejor dicho en los que yo pueda patearte el trasero, todos los juegos de pelea que encuentre, y también los de deportes, tablero, etc"

"Toma, aquí tienes el joystick"

La rubia miró a Roxas como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma, y recibió el objeto que Roxas le entregó y para él asombro de este la chica lo había tomado al revés.

"No puede ser… ¿Nunca has jugado verdad?" – Preguntó levantando una ceja.

"¡Claro que si! Es sólo que…"

Hubo un silencio incómodo por treinta segundos.

"¡Oh bien si lo admito, jamás he jugado una de estas estúpidas cosas!"

"¿Cómo sabes que son estúpidas si jamás las has jugado?" – Golpe bajo para la chica – "Encuentro esto bastante extraño, dijiste que te habían educado en casa, ¿Cómo te divertías entonces?"

"Bueno… dibujando, leyendo, cosas así" – El chico la miró como si estuviera loca – "¿Qué hay de malo con eso?"

"Nada, sólo que aún lo encuentro extraño…. pero esta era la mejor forma de competir, porque no pareces ni muy lista ni muy atlética que digamos" – Naminé estaba a punto de replicar cuando Roxas dijo – "Ni hablar tendré que enseñarte entonces, quiero una competencia limpia, sin ventaja, pero eres toda una noob ni siquiera puedes sujetar eso bien"

"¿Una qué?" – Preguntó al mismo tiempo que trataba de tomar correctamente el extraño objeto que tenía en la mano.

"Tomará tiempo" – Concluyó Roxas ignorando la pregunta de la rubia – "¿Te crees capaz de aprender?"

"¡Claro, por supuesto que puedo!" – Dijo Naminé tratando de sonar más segura de lo que realmente estaba.

"Bien, entonces es un trato" – Roxas extendió su mano, y la chica la miró por unos instantes y se sonrojó, pero la sujetó de todas formas.

"Trato" – Contestó – _"Vaya esta es la segunda vez en el día en que tomo su mano…" _- Pensó Roxas.

Ambos soltaron sus manos, pero se quedaron así, mirándose de manera desafiante, hasta que Naminé notó un reloj que se encontraba colgado en una de las paredes de Roxas y se sobresaltó.

"¡Oh no! Voy a llegar tarde"

"¿Huh?" – El chico estaba confundido.

"Debo llegar antes de que comience la cena… Debo encontrar a Kairi"

"Er… disculpa que interrumpa tu conversación contigo misma, pero a estas alturas Kairi debe haberse ido" – Naminé se puso pálida.

"Pero y ¿Xion?"

"Se fue"

"Yuna, Rikku…"

"Nah"

"Sora… ¿Quizás Ven también?"

"No, tampoco están, sólo me quedé yo, porque quería hablar contigo"

"¡Y ahora que haré, le prometí a mamá que no me iría sola!"

"¡Hey! ¿Yo estoy pintando aquí acaso?"

Naminé lo miró desconcertada y frunció el ceño.

"¿Túúúú?"

"Si, yo ¿Quién más?"

"No me iré contigo"

"Oh bueno puedes romper tu promesa a irte sola y de paso te pueden robar o algo peor…"

"¡Oh bien, ya entendí, iré contigo!"

"¿Siempre me vas a pagar los favores así? Te permito sentarte a mi lado en clases, te presto mis materiales y ordeno tu habitación... "

"Es el primero que ofreces y si no nos vamos rápido, no tendrá nada que pagarte" - Interrumpió Naminé.

"Bien, bien, vamos, qué carácter…"

Naminé volvió a su habitación, tomó su maleta e ignoró la mirada de desaprobación que Roxas le dio a su cuarto, esperaba que el chico fuera educado y se ofreciera a cargar su equipaje, pero al parecer con el suyo era demasiado, o eso hacía creer, pero lo que ella no podía saber era que la razón era totalmente distinta, el chico tenía sus pensamientos en lo que estaba por venir.

"_Mi plan resultó, ahora ella tendrá que ir a mi cuarto varios días a la semana, y ¡Así podré fastidiarla por muchas horas! Es perfecto"_

La expresión de Roxas se volvió lúgubre de pronto - _"Ahora sólo me queda sobrevivir este fin de semana en casa…"_

**Continuará…**

**Pista: Naminé alteró la verdad acerca de su pasado en la historia que le contó a Kairi**

**¿Qué es lo que oculta? **

**¿Y qué sucede en la casa de Roxas, como para que necesite tanta distracción?**

**Ambos ocultan algo ¿Qué será? **

**Si siguen leyendo podrán averiguarlo ^^ ¡Nos vemos! xx**

**Nota: Ah por cierto, estamos en abril en esta parte del fic, y comienza la Golden Week el domingo 29, para después continuar 3, 4 y termina el 5 ^^  
**


	11. Día de cena, compras, playa y confianza

**_Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios_**

**_The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a _****_© Square Enix_**

**Capítulo XI "Día de cena, compras, playa y confianza"**

"¿Por qué tenemos que ir caminando? Te dije que estaba retrasada, debimos haber tomado el autobús ¿Haces esto a propósito o qué?"

"¿Siempre te quejas por todo Blondie? No seas perezosa, un poco de ejercicio no le hace mal a nadie"

"Que molesto eres, hubiera sido mejor irme sola"

"¿Estás segura Blondie?"

"Claro, estas islas se ven bastante pacíficas, no te necesito para nada" - Dijo la rubia no muy convencida.

"¿Acaso no sabes… - Roxas de pronto se puso muy serio – La historia del Jardín Gainsborough?"

"Sí la sé" – Respondió Naminé nerviosa.

"Puede que la chica de la historia… también pensara como tú y ya sabes lo que le pasó"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la pobre rubia al recordar esa parte, la chica de la historia fue demasiado confiada y había pagado por ello, aunque odiara admitirlo Naminé se sentía más segura con el molesto chico que tenía a su lado.

"¡JAJAJAJA mira tu cara Blondie! Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada"

"Eres un maldito, ¿Por qué me haces pensar en cosas como esas?"

"Porque es divertido jugar contigo, no pensé que te asustarías tanto"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¿Acaso no sientes pena por esa pobre chica?"

"Claro que sí, nadie se merece algo como eso… bueno a menos que sea Riku ¿No crees?" - Dijo el rubio sonriendo con malicia.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Riku es una buena persona" – Lo defendió la chica, sin embargo, se le escapó una pequeña risita"

"Sí la verdad es que no le deseo la muerte a nadie, pero no soporto a Riku, es bueno en todo"

"Sólo estás celoso"

"Tan solo me molesta que las cosas le resulten así como así, sin siquiera esforzarse"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Riku es de buena familia, su padre es el alcalde de las islas y su madre es la directora del hospital, tiene excelentes calificaciones, es popular y tiene novia, es completamente perfecto"

"Tú también tienes novia" – Dijo Naminé sonando un poco triste.

"Sí, pero no es lo mismo… Xion y yo… a bueno, lo que quiero decir es que Ven y yo tuvimos que esforzarnos mucho para poder entrar en esa escuela. Nuestra madre siempre quiso que nos concentráramos en nuestros estudios, esa debía ser nuestra prioridad, ella trabajaba mucho para mantenernos, y siempre quisimos ayudar, pero sólo nos dejaba realizar trabajos pequeños, como repartir cartas, pegar posters, cosas así"

"Vaya… debió ser duro… pero…"

"¿Pero?"

"¿Y tu padre?"

"Oh, él murió en un accidente cuando teníamos cinco años"

"Oh yo… lo siento mucho" - Se disculpó la chica sinceramente.

"Está bien, eso es un tema superado"

"Entonces tu mamá los sacó a ambos adelante ella sola y los motivó para que estudiaran, que valiente es, debe ser una persona increíble"

"¡Sí que lo es!" – A Roxas se le iluminó la cara – "Por eso Ven y yo debíamos entrar en la mejor escuela de todas, nunca olvidaré el rostro de orgullo de mi mamá cuando le dijimos que habíamos conseguido las becas para Destiny Islands Boarding School, fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida"

Después de un silencio Roxas preguntó.

"¿Y qué hay de ti?"

"Mi madre se divorció y sólo somos las dos, es por eso que se preocupa tanto por mí, sin embargo, ella es quien paga la escuela, a lo mejor debería tratar de conseguir una beca también, pero debido… a… las mudanzas, estoy un poco atrasada en las asignaturas…"

"Pero he notado que no te cuesta resolver los ejercicios de la señorita Trepe" - Puntualizó el chico.

"Ah, eso es porque siempre he tenido facilidad para aprender rápido matemáticas"

"¿Entonces, quieres que te ayude a estudiar Blondie?"

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

"O sea, soy el mejor de la clase ¿Quién mejor para hacerlo?"

"No seas creído, pero está bien, de verdad necesito ponerme al día… gracias"

"Por nada, así verás que soy superior a ti, ya sea en los estudios como en los juegos"

"¡Hey, ni siquiera hemos jugado aún! ¡No puedes decidir eso!"

"Me gusta que tengas ese espíritu competitivo Blondie, así será más divertido"

Permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Roxas recordó algo.

"Oye Blondie ¿Vas a ir a la playa mañana verdad?"

"No me digas que tu también vas a estar allí" - Dijo Naminé fingiendo fastidio.

"Por supuesto, podríamos tener una competencia de natación ¿Qué te parece?"

"Suena bien para mi, aunque…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca he nadado en el mar, sólo en piscinas"

"¿Pero es que vivías en burbuja o qué? Parece que hay muchas cosas que jamás has hecho?"

"Bueno… sí… ¡Pero eso no te dará ventaja, te derrotaré de todos modos!"

"Ya veremos"

"Oh, ya llegamos, por poco y no me doy cuenta"

La rubia se detuvo en frente de una casa bastante normal, pero acogedora, era de color índigo, de dos pisos y tenía un pequeño jardín en la entrada. No era ni parecida a la mansión de Sora ni mucho menos a la de Riku y esto hizo sentir bien a Roxas, después de todo tenía razón en que Naminé no era una princesa malcriada, a pesar de que todos pensaran que era millonaria por haber tenido clases particulares toda su vida.

"Er… bueno – Comenzó la chica nerviosa – Gracias por acompañarme"

"De nada Blondie"

"Fue divertido"

"Sí… nos vemos mañana"

Naminé asintió sonriendo y se dirigió rápidamente a la casa, el chico se quedó observándola por unos instantes antes de darse la vuelta para ir a la suya.

"Vaya Roxas ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¡Terra! Er… yo vine…"

"¿No estabas espiando esa casa verdad?" – Preguntó Terra divertido.

"¡No claro que no! ¡Yo sólo vine a dejar a Blondie, porque se le hizo tarde y…"

"¿Blondie? ¿Te refieres a la hija de Aqua, Naminé?"

"¿Aqua?" – _"Con que así se llama su madre" _– "Ah si me refiero a su hija, es mi compañera de clase"

"Sí, lo sé, pero… Riku me contó que no te llevabas bien con la chica" – _"¿Acaso ese maldito Riku tiene que hablar de mi con todo el mundo?"_

"Bueno, no, no nos llevamos bien, pero eso no quiere decir que la deje a su suerte sola en estas islas que apenas conoce"

"Awww, el pequeño Roxas es todo un caballero" – Rió Terra.

"¡Déjame en paz Terra!"

"Ya, ya tranquilo, sólo bromeaba, pero en serio, me alegro de que estés bien, estaba preocupado" – Terra dejó el tono de burla y miró seriamente a Roxas.

"¿Las cosas están bien en casa?"

"Están como siempre, pero aprendí que no debo cargar mi frustración en los demás"

"Eso está muy bien, y dime ¿Cómo está Ven?"

"Bien, sigue en su mundo fantasía al parecer, ya sabes como es él"

"Jajaja si, deberías aprender un poco más de su positivismo, dale mis saludos a Ven, y también a tu madre"

Roxas asintió y comenzó a alejarse, pero algo no encajaba.

"Oye Terra"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Aqua me invitó a cenar, es mi compañera de trabajo"

Ahora era el turno del rubio para molestar – "Hmm ¿Sólo eso?"

"¡Claro que sólo eso, ahora vete a casa niño que se está haciendo tarde!" – Contestó Terra ruborizado, y Roxas rió.

"Jajaja está bien"

* * *

"Siento no haberte llamado mamá… me… me distraje un poco en el camino"

"Bien, pero que sea la última vez, me tenías muy preocupada" – Dijo Aqua frunciendo el ceño.

"Lo siento" – Se disculpó la chica arrepentida, y para aligerar un poco la tensión preguntó – "¿Ya está todo listo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Tengo casi todo listo ¿Podrías ayudarme llevando las cosas a la mesa?"

"Claro" – Obedeció la chica, y comenzó a llevar los platos, servilletas y demás a la mesa, hasta que de pronto sonó el timbre.

"¿Puedes abrir hija por favor? Aún tengo que vigilar el horno por unos minutos"

"Sí, yo voy"

Naminé fue corriendo a la puerta y la abrió. En frente de ella estaba el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, era alto, de cabello café oscuro un poco puntiagudo, cuerpo bastante fornido y piel bronceada, sus bellos ojos azules como el océano miraban a Naminé con curiosidad y simpatía.

"Hola, tu debes ser Naminé"

"Ah, si soy yo, oh perdón, pase por favor" – Dijo la chica torpemente, no sabía por cuanto tiempo había analizado a la persona que tenía delante de ella, no se había imagino al compañero de trabajo de su madre así, tan guapo, ahora sabía de donde lo había sacado Riku.

"Soy Terra, mucho gusto" – Dijo él estrechándole la mano a la chica.

"Encantada, venga por aquí la cena está casi lista"

Ambos pasaron al comedor y la chica le pidió a Terra que se sentara, éste obedeció. Naminé notó que llevaba un atuendo bastante informal, pero que le quedaba bien, estaba usando una camiseta negra con mangas cortas que resaltaba sus músculos y unos pantalones tipo cargo de color kaki.

"¿Hija me ayudas por favor?" – La voz de su madre pidiéndole ayuda desde la cocina, interrumpió su escaneo.

"¡Claro ya voy!" – Le respondió la chica y luego le dijo al invitado – "Con su permiso"

"Adelante"

Naminé se apresuró a ir a la cocina, pero no esperaba encontrarse con lo que había en ella.

"Hija… yo… ¿Me veo bien?" – Su madre estaba nerviosa como una adolescente, dando vueltas por toda la cocina, y de vez en cuando se miraba en el reflejo del microondas.

"¿De verdad me llamaste sólo para eso?" – La chica estaba incrédula.

"Oh por favor dime la verdad ¿Me veo bien?"

Naminé se la quedó observando, Aqua se había esmerado sin duda, llevaba u cardigan tejido de color azul marino de mangas ¾, combinado con una falda hasta las rodillas de color negro, con botas stiletto también negras, y por último un pañuelo de seda azul le adornaba el cuello, se veía grandiosa.

"Mamá te ves fantástica"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si, y ahora por favor vamos adentro, no podemos seguir haciendo esperar a Terra"

"Ah, sí, sí, tienes razón, vamos"

Madre e hija se dirigieron finalmente al comedor, y Naminé notó que Aqua y Terra se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos.

"¡Vaya que linda estás!" – Halagó el guapo geólogo.

"Gra…gracias… tú… también….te…te ves bien" – Tartamudeó la peli azul nerviosa, parecía que el tartamudeo era hereditario.

Todos tomaron asiento, y comenzaron a llenar sus platos con la comida que había en las bandejas que ya llevaban bastantes minutos puestas en la mesa. Naminé se encargó de servir el vino a los adultos y jugo de manzana para ella.

"Que chica tan educada, además de linda" – Dijo Terra y la rubia se ruborizó.

"¿Verdad que si? Mi niñita lo tiene todo" – Dijo Aqua con orgullo.

"Mamá…" – Protestó la chica.

"También es una artista muy talentosa, le encanta dibujar" – Prosiguió Aqua ignorando a Naminé.

"¡Eso es genial! Yo sólo sé dibujar con palitos Jajaja!"

"Jajaja, si lo mismo para mi"

Terra se dirigió a Naminé – "Debe irte muy en la clase de arte, de seguro serás la favorita de la señorita Arrowny"

"Ah… si, eso espero" – _"La favorita en cuanto a hacer el ridículo en clases no en talento" _– Pensó la rubia recordando el espectáculo de la última clase de arte.

"Oh eso me recuerda, ¿Eres compañera de asiento de Roxas verdad? Deben llevarse muy bien como para que te venga a dejar" – Concluyó Terra sonriendo.

Naminé casi se atraganta con la ensalada – _"¿Cómo sabe eso?"_

"Hmm ¿Roxas? Naminé no me ha mencionado a nadie con ese nombre" – Dijo su madre frunciendo el ceño intrigada.

"¿Ah no? Son compañeros de asiento en clases y me encontré con él afuera, dijo que había venido a dejar a Naminé"

"Ahhh con que es eso" – Aqua miró a su hija esperando una respuesta.

"Er… si… bueno… Kairi y los demás ya se habían ido… y Roxas… se ofreció a acompañarme, es todo"

"Vaya que chico más bueno y amable ¿Cómo es que no me habías hablado de él antes hija?" – La expresión de Aqua se suavizó.

"_Porque es de lo peor" _– "Porque… casi no hablamos mucho"

"Pero se portó muy contigo hoy, estoy muy agradecida, debería hornearle unas galletas en agradecimiento"

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Naminé incrédula.

"De seguro estará encantado de probar algo hecho por tu mano, todo esto está delicioso Aqua" – Dijo de pronto Terra y Aqua se sonrojó.

"No creo que sea necesario mamá…"

"Claro que sí, ¿Cuándo puedes dárselas, el lunes?"

"_Oh cierto lo veré mañana"_ – "Mamá quiero preguntarte algo"

"¿Sí?"

"Mañana todos mis amigos van a ir a la playa y me invitaron ¿Puedo ir?"

"Son buenos chicos Aqua, los conozco a todos gracias a mi sobrino Riku"

Aqua miró a Terra y asintió – "Está bien, pero no tienes traje de baño hija"

"Oh eso está bien, Kairi dijo que me acompañaría temprano a comprarlo"

"Oh, que bien, entonces te dejaré dinero... ¡Ah es cierto"

"¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó la rubia confundida.

"Recuérdale a Kairi sobre esas conchitas que me iba a traer" – Dijo Aqua ilusionada y Naminé puso los ojos en blanco.

"¿Conchitas Thalassa? Vaya Aqua eres increíble, de verdad amas todo lo relacionado con el mar" –Dijo Terra sonriendo.

"¡Claro que sí, me encanta!"

"Entonces a lo mejor te gustaría venir a pasear conmigo en mi yate un día" – _"WAA TIENE UN YATE"_ – "¿Te gustaría también a ti Naminé?"

Madre e hija se miraron y hablaron al unísono.

"¡ESO SERÍA GENIAL!"

* * *

La rubia observó en silencio como Terra hablaba con su madre, tenían una conversación bastante animada, parecían llevarse bastante bien, más de lo que Naminé esperaba de un par de compañeros de trabajo.

"_¿Acaso habrá algo más entre ellos? Nah, no lo creo, sólo se conocen por poco tiempo"_

Descartando ese pensamiento, la chica volvió a concentrarse en la cena, y de vez en cuando se unía a la conversación. Cuando ya eran las nueve Terra decidió que era hora de irse.

"¿Tan pronto?" – Protestó Aqua.

"Sí, no quiero seguir aprovechándome de su hospitalidad, además de seguro querrás compartir algo de tiempo con Naminé"

"Oh está bien, espero que repitamos esto otro día"

"Me encantaría, la cena estuvo deliciosa y me encantó compartir con ustedes" – Terra miró a Naminé – "Tienes una hija encantadora Aqua"

La rubia se ruborizó y fue su madre quien respondió – "Gracias, es mi tesoro, vamos Terra iré a dejarte a la puerta"

"Espero que nos veamos pronto, Naminé"

"Er… si, claro" – Fue lo único que alcanzó a responder la chica.

Luego comenzó a recoger las cosas de la mesa, y su madre se le unió a los cinco minutos.

"¿Qué te pareció?" – Le preguntó Aqua como una adolescente que le presenta el novio a su madre.

"Es muy agradable"

"¿Verdad que sí? Me alegra que te haya agradado"

"Pero…" – Dijo la rubia de forma misteriosa.

"¿Pero?" – Preguntó su madre nerviosa.

"No son novios ¿O si?"

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¿De dónde sacas eso?"

"Ah bueno es que con todas esas miraditas durante la cena pensé que me estabas ocultando algo"

"Sólo somos amigos, y no me hables de ocultar, ¿Qué pasa con ese chico Roxas?"

"¿Qué pasa? No pasa nada de nada" – Era el turno de la rubia de estar nerviosa.

"Hmmm no me digas que te has vuelto una rompecorazones, pensé que te gustaba ese chico Sora"

"¡Mamá, ya basta, no me gusta nadie!"

"Jajaja está bien, está bien, pero no olvides que puedes confiar en mi hija" – Aqua miró a Naminé con dulzura.

"Lo sé y recuerda que tu también puedes confiar en mi" – La rubia abrazó a su madre.

"Fue una buena decisión venir a estas islas, estoy muy feliz de cómo son nuestras vidas ahora" – Respondió Aqua acariciándole el cabello a su hija.

"Yo también"

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la despertó el escandaloso sonido de su teléfono celular.

"Diga" – Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

"¡Nami estabas durmiendo!" – Le reprochó la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

"Claro que si son las ocho de la mañana Kairi" – Reprochó Naminé a su amiga, mientras se restregaba los ojos con una mano.

"¡Y estamos retrasadas! ¡Debemos ir a comprar tu traje de baño ya!"

"Pensé que debíamos estar en la playa a las tres"

"¡Por eso mismo! ¡¿No sabes cuanto tiempo se tarda una chica en elegir la prenda correcta?"

"Hmmm, ¿Diez minutos?"

"Eres toda una principiante Nami, ¡Ábreme la puerta de una vez!"

"¿La puerta… qué? ¿Dónde estás?"

"Afuera de tu casa"

"Dios Kairi… ya voy"

La rubia se levantó a regañadientes, se puso sus zapatillas de dormir y se dirigió como una sonámbula a la puerta.

"¡Dios mío, te ves horrible, no puedes salir así!" – Le reprochó la pelirroja.

"Yo también me alegro de verte" – Le respondió Naminé con sarcasmo.

"Vamos a arreglarte, debes verte hermosa para ir al centro comercial"

Naminé puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió junto con su amiga a su habitación, luego se sentó en la cama mientras observaba como Kairi sacaba ropa como loca de su clóset.

"Hmm no esto no, esto tampoco, esto es ropa de invierno, Nami debes separar la ropa de acuerdo a las diferente estaciones"

"Claro…"

Después de media hora, finalmente Kairi se decidió por un vestido blanco de playa corto con tirantes y corte imperio, y lo combinó con unas sandalias celestes sin tacón y un sombrero de playa blanco también.

"¡Te ves hermosa, soy tan talentosa!"

"Sí… gracias, pero tu te vez mil veces mejor" – Naminé miró a su amiga, ésta tenía un vestido de playa corto también pero era rosa, era strapless y escotado, era apretado en el torso, para luego caer desde la cintura para abajo, resaltando su esbelto cuerpo, por último llevaba sandalias rosas con un pequeño taco.

"¿Tú crees?" – Preguntó Kairi fingiendo que se ruborizaba.

"Por supuesto, ¿Nos vamos ya? Porque si me quedo más tiempo en casa volveré a caer a la cama"

"¡Oh no, no hagas eso! ¡Vámonos ya!"

Dicho esto ambas amigas partieron rumbo al centro comercial, Kairi estaba bastante emocionada pero Naminé no podía más del sueño, por lo que cuando llegaron lo primero que la pelirroja hizo fue comprarle un café.

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" – Preguntó la rubia.

"Ahora comienza nuestra odisea para encontrar el traje de baño perfecto"

* * *

Durante cinco largas horas, Naminé se había convertido en la modelo improvisada de cientos de trajes de baño de una pieza, bikinis, tankinis, tangas (La rubia no se atrevió a salir del vestidor usando estas últimas) de múltiples diseños y colores, las empleadas de las diversas tiendas a las que habían ido quedaban bastante molestas cuando después de haberse probado todos sus productos, salían sin haber comprado absolutamente nada.

"Kairi… me estoy cansando"

"No hay descanso para la moda, prometí que te ayudaría a encontrar el traje de baño perfecto para ti y lo haré" – Kairi estaba completamente decidida – "Aún nos queda esta tienda" – Dijo señalando la última tienda que les faltaba visitar – "No te rindas, vamos"

"_Debí quedarme en casa…"_

Nuevamente Kairi saco una pila de prendas y las dejó en los brazos de Naminé.

"Muy bien, ve a probarte estos"

"Como diga, jefa" – Dijo obedientemente la rubia dirigiéndose por milésima vez a un probador.

Después de unos minutos llamó a su amiga.

"Estoy lista"

"Hmm" – Analizó la pelirroja con los brazos cruzados.

"Oh ya lo sé, voy a ponerme el siguiente…"

"¡Espera! ¡Ese es el indicado!"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" – La rubia estaba atónita.

"Es perfecto para ti" – Dijo ella sonriente señalando a su amiga.

Naminé llevaba puesto un tankini, de fondo blanco con estampados de flores celestes, tanto en la parte superior como inferior.

"Es sexy pero no recargado, aunque también es más modesto que otros modelos, pero no aburrido, además esos son tus colores ¡Es perfecto! ¡Dios, soy genial!"

"¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Terminamos?" – Una pequeña luz de esperanza iluminó a la rubia.

"¡Claro que sí!, vamos donde una cajera ¡Debes hacer una compra amiga!" – Kairi estaba radiante.

"Gracias a Dios, espera ya me cambio" – Exclamó la rubia aliviada.

"¡No espera! Llévatelo puesto, hace juego con tu ropa de todos modos, yo también me pondré mi traje de baño"

Naminé no vió el traje de baño de Kairi, pero no le importó demasiado, porque ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para ir a la playa, al salir de la tienda decidieron almorzar. Toda la experiencia de shopping las había agotado y necesitaban reponer energías.

"Gracias Kairi, si no fuera por ti hubiera agarrado el primer traje de baño que pillara"

"Oh de nada, no podía permitir que mi linda amiga no se luciera en su début en la playa"

De pronto sonó el teléfono móvil de la pelirroja.

"¿Sí? Ah hola Selphie… si estoy con ella… ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Oops si ya vamos!, nos vemos"

"¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó la rubia intrigada.

"Llevamos más tiempo del que pensamos aquí, ya son la tres"

"¿En serio? No me di cuenta" – Dijo la chica consultando su reloj.

"Pidamos la cuenta y vamos amiga"

Ambas pagaron y luego tomaron el autobús que pasaba por la playa, al llegar se encontraron con que todos sus amigos ya habían llegado.

"¡Al fin se dignaron a llegar!" – Exclamó Rikku mientras corría a saludarlas, Naminé la observó y vió que llevaba un bikini amarillo bastante provocativo.

"Jaja lo siento, vamos a donde los demás" – Dijo Kairi.

Al acercarse adonde el grupo Naminé los pudo ver a todos claramente, Yuna la saludó con la mano, la chica llevaba un bikini también, pero cubría mucho más que el de Rikku y era de color rosa, a su lado se encontraba su novio Tidus que usaba unos shorts de baño azul oscuro bastante raros, porque eran más largos en una pierna que en la otra, al lado de la pareja se encontraba Riku, quien se acercó rápidamente a Kairi, el chico llevaba un bañador verde oscuro.

Naminé pudo ver que Rikku se había acercado a Selphie y al parecer estaba discutiendo sobre quien se había copiado el color del bañador, ya que la castaña también había elegido uno amarillo, Naminé se ruborizó al notar que era una tanga.

Una chica de pelo plateado se encontraba leyendo bajo una de las sombrillas, era Paine, llevaba un traje de baño de una pieza completamente negro, la chica parecía absorbida en un grueso libro. La rubia se sentó a su lado y ésta que al parecer no notó su presencia.

Luego vio a quiénes se encontraban en el mar. Ventus que llevaba unos shorts de baño verde claro y Sora que llevaba uno rojo con azul, parecían bastante concentrados en una competencia de quien aguantaba más tiempo la respiración bajo el agua. La rubia vio a Roxas quien estaba usando unos shorts de baño de color negro y blanco poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras observaba la competencia, a su lado se encontraba Xion riendo, ésta llevaba un bikini negro sexy pero no descarado como la tanga de Selphie. Roxas se dio cuenta de la presencia de Naminé y después de decirle algo a su novia fue corriendo a su encuentro.

"¡Llegaste Blondie, pensé que te habías acobardado!" – Dijo el chico recuperando el aliento.

"Por supuesto, y no tengo miedo, sé que puedo vencerte" – Contestó la chica sonriendo.

"¡Me parece bien! Pero no puedes nadar así, aún llevas el vestido y tu sombrero puestos"

"¡Oh!" – Exclamó la chica, era cierto se había sentado directamente sin quitarse sus prendas.

"Tú sólo quieres ver a la chica, eres un mocoso pervertido"

Ambos se concentraron en quien había hablado poniendo los ojos como platos ¡La mismísima Paine les había dirigido la palabra! Aunque seguía con su mirada en su libro.

"¿Q..Q…Qué dices?" – Dijo el chico nervioso completamente ruborizado.

"Ten cuidado Roxy, que tu dueña anda cerca" – Advirtió la chica de cabello plateado aún sin mirarlo directamente.

"¡No sabes lo que dices Paine! Er… Blondie ¿Vienes o no?" – Se notaba que el chico quería huir de allí lo más rápido posible.

"Er… sí" – Naminé también estaba nerviosa, pero más impactada por la repentina actitud de Paine. Se sacó su sombrero y cuando iba a comenzar a sacarse el vestido Roxas giró dándole la espalda. Naminé vió de reojo a una chica con un bikini rojo que…

"¿Kairi?" – Dijo la rubia atónita, Kairi estaba espectacular, llevaba un bikini de tirantes rojo muy sexy, sin duda era la chica más hermosa de toda la playa, muchas chicas que pasaban por allí miraban con envidia su bella figura, y los chicos prácticamente babeaban al verla, la rubia admiró la personalidad osada de su amiga. Pero al parecer su novio no estaba muy feliz, según notó la rubia, Riku señalaba a Kairi y al parecer decía palabras de desaprobación y la pelirroja por su parte no lo miraba directamente y parecía aburrida por el sermón.

Al mismo tiempo que miraba los acontecimientos la rubia se había sacado su vestido y estaba rociándose el protector solar spray que había llevado, estaba tan ensimismada observando a su amiga que no había notado que Roxas se había dado la vuelta nuevamente para verla y tenía la cara completamente roja.

"Er… ¿Estás lista?" – Preguntó él mirando al suelo.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué? Ah… si, vamos" – Dijo ella levantándose y siguiendo al rubio al mar.

Cuando llegaron se olvidó momentáneamente del drama que estaba viviendo su amiga, porque recordó que JAMÁS había nadado en el mar, y éste la intimidaba un poco.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?" – Preguntó Roxas más incrédulo que burlándose.

"Er… yo"

"¡Naminé llegaste!" – Interrumpió una voz alegre.

"¡Hola Sora!" – Saludó la chica feliz de ver a su amigo.

"¡Ven a nadar con nosotros!" – Sora la tomó de ambas manos y la guió al mar, ignorando completamente la mirada de fastidio de Roxas.

"¡Oh Sora es que yo…"

"No pasa nada, confía en mi" – Naminé observó a su amigo, quien tenía una de sus grandes sonrisas en su cara, esto la tranquilizó y se dejó guiar por el castaño.

"¡Está fría!" – Exclamó riendo la chica.

"Jaja si pero ya te acostumbrarás"

"¡Nami te ves hermosa!" – Dijo Ven sonriendo cuando el par ya se encontraban cerca.

"Gracias Ven, tu te ves genial" – Respondió la rubia tímidamente.

"Lo sé, soy el gemelo que sacó los mejores rasgos" – Bromeó el chico.

"Jajaja Ven no seas malo" – Rió Xion y luego miró a la recién llegada – "Hola Nami, te ves muy linda, pensábamos que ya no ibas a venir"

"Hola Xion, tu te ves muy bella, y si iba a llegar lo que pasa es que Kairi me llevó de compras y…"

"Jajaja no digas más, sé como se pone esa pelirroja cuando va de shopping" – Rió Xion.

"Naminé nademos más al fondo" – Invitó Sora, sosteniendo a la chica de una mano y antes de que pudiera contestar alguien habló molesto.

"¿Blondie pensé que teníamos una competencia pendiente?" – Roxas había aparecido de la nada.

"¡Ay Roxas deja que la chica se divierta un rato, no la molestes!" – Defendió Xion.

"Pero ella dijo… – Comenzó a protestar el chico, pero su hermano le habló al oído.

"Lo que pasa es que la quieres para ti solo ¿Verdad?" – Le susurró a su gemelo.

"¡Cállate maldito!" – Gritó Roxas ruborizado hundiendo la cabeza de Ven en el agua.

"¡Roxas lo vas a matar!" – Gritó Sora riendo.

"¡Pues se lo merece!"

"Vamos a nadar Naminé" – Invitó nuevamente el castaño riéndose.

"Sí, Pero no me sueltes" – Pidió la chica nerviosa.

"Claro que no, ven conmigo"

Naminé nadó junto con Sora y ambos fueron más al fondo antes de encontrar el lugar perfecto para practicar.

"Mueve tus piernas lentamente y tu otro brazo también, como estoy ayudándote a mover este, no debes deseperarte" – Le aconsejó el chico.

"Bien, lo haré" – Dijo la chica tomando aire, relajándose.

"¿Ves? Es fácil" – Sora sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Con tu ayuda si lo es" – Le respondió la chica agradecida.

Estuvieron un rato así, mientras conversaban y reían hasta que se les acercó una chica pelirroja y un chico rubio.

"¡Blondie no escaparás del desafío!"

"Vaya que eres persistente" – Dijo la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero luego su mirada cambió a una de preocupación al ver a su amiga.

"¿Estás bien Kairi?" – Sora se adelantó en preguntar.

"Sí… "

"¿Segura?" – Roxas también se había interesado.

"¿Pasó algo con Riku?" – La rubia fue directamente al grano.

"Pensé que me iba a encontrar atractiva con este traje de baño pero al parecer se enfureció un poco" – Explicó la chica con una sonrisa amarga.

"¡Kairi te ves hermosa!" – Gritó prácticamente Sora, y todos los presentes se sorprendieron porque parecía molesto, lo cual era extraño en él – "Eres una chica genial y muy segura de ti misma, me gusta mucho eso de ti, tu personalidad es grandiosa, puedes vestirte como quieras, ningún chico debe influir en eso, ni darte órdenes, si Riku no puede aceptarte tal como eres quizás… - Se detuvo de pronto el castaño al notar que estaba hablando demasiado.

"¿Quizás?" – Preguntó Roxas levantando una ceja.

"¡Ah da lo mismo! Lo siento Naminé, me voy a la orilla ahora ¿Seguimos después?"

"Claro" – Contestó la chica impactada por la escena.

Sora asintió y comenzó a nadar rápidamente hasta la orilla, de verdad que era un excelente nadador.

"¡Sora espera!" – Gritó Kairi y comenzó a seguirlo.

Después de un momento de silencio, ambos rubios se miraron.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" – Preguntó Roxas completamente confundido.

"Tu mente infantil es incapaz de comprenderlo" – Fue la respuesta que recibió.

"Ahhh ¿Con qué quieres pelear? Bien, comencemos a competir?"

"Por supuesto ya hemos esperado demasiado"

Finalmente comenzaron con su primera y estúpida competencia, decidieron que nadarían unos cuantos metros más hacia el fondo, y que desde el lugar indicado partirían en una carrera hasta la orilla.

"¡En sus marcas!" – Gritó Roxas.

"¿Listos?" – Continuó Naminé.

"¡YA!" – Gritaron al unísono y comenzaron a nadar lo más rápido que sus extremidades se los permitieran.

Naminé ya se había adaptado al mar y nadaba muy bien, pero Roxas tenía mucha más experiencia en ese campo, por lo que la chica se concentró en imaginar que se encontraba una piscina. Iban en empate casi llegando a la meta, cuando alguien los interrumpió.

"¡Roxas para, creo que ocurrió algo!" – Gritó Xion desde la orilla.

Ambos rubios se detuvieron y Roxas puso cara de fastidio.

"¿Qué pasa? Estábamos en medio de una competencia"

"Eso no es importante ahora" – Le reprochó la chica de cabello negro – "Llamaron a Ven desde tu casa"

La mirada del rubio cambió automáticamente de rabia a preocupación y se apresuró al llegar a la orilla. Naminé que había sido completamente ignorada, y nadó con más calma, cuando llegó al punto donde estaban todos sus amigos, vió que todos tenían cara de ansiedad pero fingían concentrarse en otras cosas.

"¿Estás seguro?" – Le preguntaba Roxas a su hermano, mientras éste se ponía de vuelta su camiseta.

"Sí, no te preocupes, iré yo"

"¿Pero…

"Tranquilo, esta es tu primera salida con todos desde que te "recuperaste" así que disfrútala ¿Ok?" – Dijo Ven sujetándole un hombro a Roxas.

"Ven…

"Me voy ahora" – Dijo Ven soltando a su hermano, y se dirigió al grupo – "Adiós a todos, nos vemos mañana en clases" – Y se marchó.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Renuncias ya?" – Le preguntó Naminé a Roxas tratando de animar al chico pero al parecer no funcionó.

"¿Ah? Oh lo siento Blondie, estoy un poco cansado, iré a sentarme a la arena un rato" – Le respondió Roxas desanimado, y sin esperar a que la chica dijera algo más, caminó una buena distancia antes de sentarse.

"_¿Pero que pasó?" _ - Naminé estaba intrigada, observó a sus amigos y se acercó a Kairi.

"¿Qué pasó con Ven? ¿Por qué Roxas se puso tan raro?"

"Oh eso… no lo sé, debe ser algo personal" – Le respondió la pelirroja cortante.

"Hmmm si tu lo dices" – Dijo la rubia para nada satisfecha, por lo que se acercó a su amigo castaño.

"Sora ¿Qué pasó?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó él con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Por qué Ven se fue? ¿Quién lo llamó?"

"Oh eso, lo necesitaban en casa, no se si sabes que son sólo Roxas, Ven y su madre" – Naminé asintió – "Ella necesita ayuda con las tareas del hogar, es todo"

"_¿Será eso? Bueno será mejor no insistir o todos pensarán que soy una entrometida" _– "Ah era eso, bueno sí es comprensible, yo también ayudo a mi mamá en lo que puedo"

"Eres una chica muy buena" – Sora le sonrió de una forma más alegre esta vez – "Voy a nadar ahora ¿Vienes?"

"Oh no, gracias estoy un poco cansada"

"Está bien, pero no dudes en venir si quieres"

"Claro" – Respondió la chica y vio como su amigo se marchaba al mar, ésta decidió tomar asiento nuevamente al lado de Paine, que no parecía haberse movido en todo ese tiempo.

Desde allí Naminé pudo observar que Kairi, Rikku, Selphie y Yuna habían comenzando un juego de vóleibol entre duplas y parecían bastante contentas, Roxas seguía sentado adonde había dicho que estaría, pero la rubia notó que Xion estaba junto a él y lo abrazaba, ver eso hizo que su corazón le doliera un poco.

"Ten cuidado niña, puede que estés metiendo en un terreno peligroso"

Naminé giró su cabeza hacia su derecha para descubrir a Paine mirándola con sus intimidantes ojos rojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te he estado observando, y noté que eres muy apegada al mocoso Roxas y al enano Sora"

"No soy apegada a Roxas y Sora es sólo…

"Las personas que no son sinceras con sus sentimientos acaban heridas y también lastiman a otros"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Allí tienes un ejemplo" – La chica de ojos rojos señaló a Riku que se encontraba a una buena distancia del grupo, sentando en la arena contemplando el paisaje sumido quizás en qué pensamientos y luego señaló a Kairi, que parecía tratar de concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas en el juego, pero que de vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente a Sora.

"Recuerda eso Naminé"

La chica no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque Paine repentinamente guardó su libro y se levantó, caminando hacia el mar.

"_¿Pero qué fue todo eso? ¿A qué se refiere Paine con lo de ser sinceros con nuestros sentimientos? Señaló a Riku, a Kairi y Sora… ¿Acaso sabe del pasado de ellos? ¿Y qué tienen que ver ellos conmigo? O sea somos amigos claro pero… ¡Espera! También nombró a Roxas, no estará insinuando que… no eso es imposible… ¿Cree que me gusta Roxas? Esa es una idea completamente ridícula"_

"Naminé"

"_¿A mi gustarme alguien tan desagradable como él? Paine de verdad que no me conoce…"_

"Naminé"

"¿Huh?" – La rubia miró a la figura que había interrumpido sus pensamientos y se sorprendió al encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con Riku, quien parecía haberse teletransportado hasta allí.

"¡Oh Riku! Lo siento estaba distraída"

"Está bien ¿Quería preguntarte si tienes un minuto?"

"Oh claro" – Respondió la rubia intrigada.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo… **en privado**" – El chico de cabello plateado enfatizó esa última palabra.

* * *

Riku guió a Naminé a una parte un poco desolada de la playa, lo cual la puso aún más nerviosa.

"Creo que aquí está bien, no quiero miradas entrometidas"

"Er… Riku ¿Qué?"

"Naminé, sé que te has hecho muy amiga de Kairi ¿Te ha hablado sobre mí recientemente o… sobre Sora?" – Riku no se iba con rodeos al parecer.

"Oh Riku, eso, pues verás…" – Dijo la chica mirando al suelo – _"¿Qué le digo?"_

"Por favor Naminé, no soy un idiota, me he dado cuenta de que Kairi ha parecido muy interesada en Sora últimamente"

"_¡Lo sabe!"_ – "¿Oh tu crees? A mi no me lo parece…"

"Por favor, conozco a esos dos desde que iba en el jardín de niños, me doy cuenta de varias cosas" – Dijo el chico de ojos verdes sonriendo tristemente.

Naminé no quería traicionar la confianza de Kairi, pero le conmovía enormemente el estado en que se encontraba Riku.

"Si te digo… ¿No le dirás nada a Kairi verdad?"

"No, de eso puedes estar segura, todo esto quedara entre nosotros, te lo prometo" – Le aseguró el chico mirándola a los ojos. Naminé supo de inmediato que decía la verdad.

"Bien… bueno… Kairi, si estuvo un poco confundida hace unos días… con respecto a sus sentimientos por Sora…"

"¡Lo sabía!" – La interrumpió Riku – "Por eso fue que estuvo tan ausente…"

"¡Espera! No saques conclusiones aún, Kairi me aseguró ayer, que eso ya había pasado, que lo había superado y no era más que un capricho infantil"

Riku la miró incrédulo – "¿Eso te dijo?"

La rubia asintió – "Si, ella decidió estar contigo, dijo que eras un novio maravilloso"

"Vaya con que eso dijo… aún no me convenzo del todo, estaba seguro de que hoy usó ese bikini para impresionar a Sora"

"¡Riku Kairi no es así! Ella sólo quería verse linda para su novio, no para otros chicos"

"¿En serio? Entonces parece que yo quedé como el malo aquí…" – Riku sonrió amargamente.

"Eso no es cierto, parece que la has pasado muy mal estos días, es natural que tengas reacciones así sin haber pensado bien las cosas"

"Gracias, es cierto, cuando pasan cosas que están fuera de mi control reacciono así… quién los diría ¿Verdad? Que el chico "perfecto" es en realidad una persona insegura…"

"Riku…"

"Sé que todos piensan que soy así, Riku el chico con las mejores calificaciones, el mejor de los deportes, hijo del alcalde de las islas y de una doctora prestigiosa, el que puede conseguir a la chica que quiera, el chico que no tiene ningún problema…"

"Naminé no sabes lo difícil que es vivir con la presión de ser el mejor de todos, mis padres… son buenos padres, pero me exigen demasiado, dicen que debo dar el ejemplo y no dar problemas, que debo ser bueno en todo y mantener una actitud impasible todo el tiempo, a veces es insoportable, por eso me gusta más estar con mi tío Terra, el es despreocupado, informal, sincero… todo lo contrario a mis padres, él si me entiende de verdad"

"Ayer conocí tu tío, es compañero de trabajo de mamá y lo invitó a cenar, es una persona muy agradable"

"Sí que lo es… me gustaría ser más como él..."

"Bueno creo que he quitado mucho tiempo ya, deberíamos…"

"Espera Riku ¿Puedo preguntarte algo yo?" – _"No perderé esta oportunidad"_

"Claro, es lo justo" – Respondió el sonriendo.

"Kairi me contó que antes de que comenzaran a salir oficialmente, Sora se había puesto extraño con ustedes y que luego ambos hablaron con él por separado… ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?"

"Ah eso… Si la verdad es que se puso como un imbécil. Cuando me acerqué a preguntarle que le pasaba…

**Flashback**

"Sora, has estado actuando extraño últimamente, dime ¿Qué te sucede?"

"¿Extraño? Estás imaginado cosas Riku, todo está igual que siempre" – Le dijo sonriendo pero Riku no cayó.

"¡Vamos Sora! Te conozco desde siempre, sé cuando te pasa algo ¿Es por Kairi verdad?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver Kairi?" – Riku notó que las defensas de su amigo estaban flaqueando.

"Te molesta que Kairi y yo pasemos más tiempo juntos ¿No es cierto?"

El chico de cabello plateado sabía que había dado en el blanco, porque a Sora se le borró la sonrisa de golpe.

"¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Eres tan amigo de ella como yo"

"Sora, sabes que no me refiero a eso"

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo, hasta que Sora dio un gran suspiro y se rindió.

"Bien Riku, me atrapaste, si la verdad es que me molestó un poco al principio, pero ya está todo bien"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Que me molestaba que nuestra amistad desapareciera así, nunca volverá a ser lo mismo"

"Entonces… ¿Es por eso?"

"¿Por qué mas iba a ser?"

"Pensé que era porque… porque aún te gustaba Kairi"

"No Riku, ya te dije que cuando era pequeño me gustaba Kairi, pero que fue sólo un amor infantil, sólo la quiero como amiga ahora, además tu eres el indicado para ella, eres bueno en todo, de seguro serás el novio perfecto para ella"

"Entonces ¿No te molesta que salgamos?"

"No, bueno, siempre y cuando sigan siendo mis amigos" – Sora esbozó una débil sonrisa poco característica en él.

"No seas imbécil" – Dijo Riku golpeándolo – "No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente"

"¡Maldito Riku!" – Respondió Sora devolviendo el golpe.

**Fin del Flashback**

"Después de eso nos golpeamos casi toda la tarde, fue un milagro que ninguno fuera a parar al hospital, mis padres me habrían descuartizado" – Dijo Riku riendo.

"_Los hombres son unos salvajes"_ – "Entonces a Sora sólo le gustó Kairi cuando eran pequeños" –Algo le sonaba raro a Naminé en esa oración.

"Claro que no, sé que me mintió ese día, Sora es un completo idiota"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"A Sora le seguía gustando Kairi obviamente, pero el muy estúpido había comenzado a hacerla sufrir, yo no podía soportar eso, por eso lo enfrenté para que me dijera que sentía por Kairi, pero me aseguró mil veces lo mismo que acabas de escuchar, que sólo le gustó cuando éramos pequeños. Fue allí cuando yo comencé a pasar más tiempo con ella, no soportaba verla sufrir, y yo sí quería estar con ella, quería hacerla feliz, y todo estaba saliendo bien hasta…" – El chico de cabello plateado lo consideró un momento – "Hasta que llegaste tú"

"¿Qué? ¿Es esa una acusación?" – Preguntó la rubia a la defensiva.

"Oh no, no lo tomes así, a lo que me refiero es que tu llegada al parecer causó un poco de conmoción en Kairi"

"_Sí ya me lo había dicho"_

"Verás, Sora es todo un perdedor, nunca había sido tan cercano a una chica que no fuera ella"

"¿En serio?" – Naminé estaba un poco incrédula.

"Si bueno, no digo que no haya chicas que se hayan fijado en él, pero Sora siempre las rechazaba amablemente y nunca ha sido muy cercano a nuestras otras amigas tampoco, por eso a Kairi le sorprendió mucho como actúa contigo"

"_Esa parte no la sabía"_ – "Oh bueno… siento haber perjudicado tu relación con mi presencia" – Naminé se sentía incómoda.

"No seas tonta, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, confiaré en Kairi, si de verdad ya no quiere estar conmigo esperaré a que me lo diga"

"Riku, tú…"

"Oh no creas que estoy rindiendo, yo de verdad amo a Kairi y lucharé por estar con ella" – Dijo el chico de ojos verdes con una mirada de decisión.

"Buena suerte entonces" – Le sonrió Naminé – "Pero no le hagas escándalo a la chica por sobre como debe vestir o de que abandone el club de esgrima"

"Jaja, bien me queda claro, gracias por todo Naminé" – Riku sorprendió a Naminé dándole un abrazo.

"De… na-na-nada"

"Y Naminé… suerte a ti también" – Le susurró el chico y la rubia no supo que decir, se separaron del abrazo y Riku dijo.

"¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan simples como antes" – Dijo él con una mirada de nostalgia, la rubia siguió su mirada y comprobó que estaba observando una pequeña isla que se encontraba a unos pocos kilómetros.

"Esa es nuestra isla "La isla de los juegos" esos sí que eran mejores días" – _"Con que esa es..."_

"Oh bueno, ahora si debemos irnos, antes de que piensen que se secuestré o algo peor jajaja"

* * *

"¡Nami, Nami! ¿Dónde estabas?" – Preguntó su amiga Kairi al verla, Naminé y Riku habían caminado a una buena distancia uno tras del otro para que nadie sospechara.

"Oh tan sólo fui a nadar adonde no había mucha gente"

"Ahh, ¡Mira, mira, las recogí para tía Aqua!" – Le dijo la pelirroja enseñándole un montón de conchitas a la rubia, eran rosas en la parte inferior y amarillas en la punta.

"¿Esas son?"

"Si ¿Crees que serán suficientes?"

"Jaja sí, a mamá le van a encantar"

"¡Qué bien! ¿Puedo ir a dejárselas ahora?"

"¿Huh? ¿Ya nos vamos?"

"Sí, debemos volver a casa antes del anochecer"

"Pero si aún hay mucha luz"

"Porque es primavera Nami, no se si te has dado cuenta pero ya son las siete y media"

"¡Oh vaya! ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! ¡Deberíamos ordenar nuestras cosas!"

"Sí, vamos"

Ambas chicas se dirigieron adonde se encontraban sus bolsos y demás cosas. Todos ya se habían vestido y estaban recogiendo lo que habían llevado. Cuando Naminé había terminado de ponerse su vestido alguien se acercó a ella.

"¡Blondie! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Pretendías escapar de nuestra competencia?"

"¿QUÉ? Pero si fuiste tu el que se puso raro y dijo que estaba cansado" – _"Este chico debe tener problemas mentales"_

"Ah pero eso sólo me duró unos minutos, y cuando vine a buscarte habías desaparecido" – Roxas la miró enojado – "¿No te habrás ido con alguien?"

"Ese no es asunto tuyo" – Naminé giró su cabeza y vio que Riku estaba tratando de hacer las paces con Kairi. Roxas siguió la mirada de la chica y frunció aún más el ceño.

"¡No me digas que estabas con Riku!"

"¿Qué? Ah bueno" – De pronto recordó algo que podría ser su salvación –"Oh Roxas, es cierto, tengo algo para ti"

La mirada del chico se volvió confusa, pero aún seguía molesto – "¿Para mi?"

"Si, espera" – Dijo la chica sacando una bolsita de género de su bolso – _"¡Me salvaste mami!"_ – "Toma, son galletas, mi mamá te las envía en agradecimiento por haberme acompañado ayer a casa"

Roxas se olvidó completamente de su enojo y fijó su mirada en Naminé y luego en la bolsita, su cara comenzaba a sonrojarse.

"¿Para mi?" – Preguntó señalándose a sí mismo, Naminé encontró muy tierno e infantil el gesto.

"Jaja sí, ya te lo dije ¿No las probarás?"

Roxas sacó con suavidad el lazo de la bolsa y probó una de las galletas.

"¡Vaya están muy buenas!" – Exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos.

"¿Verdad que sí? Mi mamá es una gran cocinera"

Se quedaron mirando sonriéndose hasta que alguien llamó a Roxas.

"¡Roxas debemos irnos, ya llegaron a buscarnos!" – Era Xion moviendo el brazo para llamar la atención del rubio.

"¡Ya voy!" – Gritó este de vuelta – "Hora de irse, dale las gracias a tu mamá de mi parte, y Blondie no olvides que aún debo entrenarte para que compitamos y debo ayudarte a estudiar también, no te arrepientas"

"Jaja no lo haré, le llevaré tu mensaje a mamá, adiós, nos vemos mañana"

"Nos vemos" – Fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de ir corriendo adonde se encontraba su novia.

"¡Nami hasta mañana!" – Le gritó Xion a la chica.

Naminé movió la mano en señal de despedida y se quedó observándolos hasta que se fueron.

"Nami" – Era Kairi que había vuelto, parecía contenta – "¿Te molesta si Riku y Sora nos acompañan también?"

Naminé dirigió su mirada al par que se encontraba detrás de Kairi, y vio que ambos amigos se estaba golpeando mientras se reían – _"Parece que todo está bien otra vez, sólo el tiempo nos dirá que pasará en el futuro"_ – "Claro que no molesta, vamos"

* * *

Otro grupo de personas se encontraba en un lujoso auto, eran cuatro pero uno de ellos estaba durmiendo en el regazo de su novia.

"¡Fue divertido verdad Yunie! ¡Sabía que ganaríamos el juego!" – Dijo una hiperactiva chica de cabello rubio.

"¡Sí, fue genial! – Dijo ella mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su novio.

"¡Deberías haber jugado también Paine!" – Le dijo Rikku a su amiga.

"¿Acaso no hubiera sido eso trampa? Tres contra dos" – Aclaró la chica.

"Jaja es verdad" – Rió Yuna – "¿Sólo leíste todo ese tiempo?"

Esas tres chicas tan diferentes entre sí, eran amigas inseparables, era por eso que Paine sólo les dejaba a ellas ver su verdadera personalidad.

"No, la verdad es que me encontré con algo interesante"

"¿Huh?" – Dijeron Yuna y Rikku al mismo tiempo.

"Oh pero… JAJAJAJAJAJA" – Rió de improviso la chica de ojos rojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" – Le preguntó la rubia.

"¡Olvidé decirle que Xion y Roxas también eran un ejemplo Jajaja!" – Siguió riendo la chica para sí, a las otras dos no les quedó otra opción más que levantar los hombros y mirarse con cara de interrogación.

**Continuará…**

**Si yo fuera Naminé le habría dicho a Riku: "¡Deja a esa bitch y cásate conmigo!" jajaja pero las cosas no funcionan así, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que es el más largo hasta ahora ^^  
**

**Gracias a sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii por sus reviews :D  
**


	12. El día de la ¿Nocita? y los problemas

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**Adividen de quién es originalmente la ropa que tiene Kairi en este cap :p  
**

**Capítulo XII El día de la ¿No –cita? Y los problemas…**

Sora, Riku y Kairi acompañaron a Naminé hasta su casa, donde ella les presentó a su madre y la pelirroja tuvo la oportunidad de entregarle a ésta última las conchillas que había recogido, Aqua los invitó a cenar, pero todos declinaron la oferta amablemente justificando que habían estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

Luego de despedirse, Naminé se dirigió a la cocina a ayudar a su madre a cocinar.

"Con que ese chico guapo es el sobrino de Terra, Hmmm y además es todo un caballero, entiendo perfectamente por qué Kairi se fijó en él"

"Sí que lo es, pero tú sólo dices eso porque te recuerda a Terra"

"¡Qué cosas dices! ¡No seas insolente con tu madre!" – Dijo Aqua con una risita que la delataba.

"Jaja, mamá eres tan obvia"

"Tienes quince años y crees que lo sabes todo, a mi no me engañas, tienes algo con ese chico Sora ¿Verdad?"

"¿Por qué dices eso? Sora es fue mi primer amigo, por eso le tengo un cariño especial"

"¿Es así como le dicen ahora? No puedes engañar a tus mayores, ese chico Sora te miró todo el tiempo, también lo encuentro guapo, de una forma más adorable que la de Riku eso sí, y también se nota que es un buen chico"

"Sí, Sora es muy bueno con todos"

"Pero algo me pareció raro…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No se notaba a simple vista pero… había una atmósfera extraña entre él y Kairi"

"Ah…" – _"Vaya que perceptiva"_ – "Deben ser imaginaciones tuyas"

"Si tu lo dices" – Dijo Aqua encogiéndose de hombros para luego darle a su hija una mirada de complicidad – "Vaya que eres popular, primero ese chico Roxas y ahora Sora"

La rubia se sonrojó completamente – "¿Por qué dices eso mamá? Sora es mi amigo y Roxas es… es…" – _"¿Qué es Roxas para mi? No sé si puedo llamarlo amigo"_

"¡Tu novio!" – Dijo Aqua fastidiando.

"¡Claro que no! Además él… él ya tiene novia" – El corazón de Naminé se sintió pesado de pronto.

"Oh ya veo, pero igual me gustaría conocerlo, podrías invitarlo un día" – Dijo su madre notando la expresión de su hija, pero prefiriendo no decir nada.

"Si claro…"

* * *

Sólo tenían tres días de clases esa semana, y los demás eran festivos, por esa razón todos en la escuela parecían estar más animados haciendo planes para esos días y los amigos de Naminé no eran la excepción, como pudo comprobar a la hora del almuerzo.

"¡Con que se van de viaje! Vaya que envidia" – Exclamó Xion.

"Sí vamos a ir a Radiant Garden, durante los días restantes de la Golden Week, nos quedaremos en la casa de mi tío Leon" – Explicó Yuna.

"Recorreremos todas las tiendas y ¡Compraremos toda la ropa! ¿Cierto Paine?" – Le preguntó Rikku a su amiga.

"Si claro, completamente todo" – Respondió ésta con sarcasmo.

"¡El tío de Yuna es genial! Estuvo en el ejército, mientras las chicas se dedican a hacer cosas aburridas él me enseñará tácticas de combate" – Dijo Tidus tan emocionado como a un chico le regalan su primer videojuego.

"Yo también me voy" – Era Selphie – "Iré a Traverse Town a visitar a mi prima Yuffie ¡Ella es casi tan genial como yo!" – Dijo con una de sus risitas.

"Así que todos se van… y yo no tengo nada planeado ¿Qué hay de ti Kairi?" – Preguntó la chica de cabello negro.

"¿Yo? Hmmm Riku y yo aún no lo decidimos ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su novio.

"No, pero aún hay tiempo, además estoy seguro de no somos los únicos y que los pequeños Roxas y Sora aún no han planeado nada ¿No es cierto?" – Preguntó el chico de cabello plateado con una sonrisa divertida.

"¡Hey, a quién llamas pequeño!" – Dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

"¿Acaso no es verdad?"

Ambos chicos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

"¿Qué harás tú Ven?" – Quiso saber Kairi.

"Er.. ¿Yo? ¡Nada! ¡No haré nada! ¡Me quedaré en casa! si eso..."

La pelirroja alzó una ceja, pero prefirió no preguntar.

"¿Qué hay de ti Naminé? Estás muy callada, ¿Ya has decidido que harás?" – Le preguntó Xion a la rubia.

"¿Ah yo?" – Dijo ésta distraída – "Oh, aún no me decido, pero estoy segura de que no saldré de las islas, es más me gustaría aprovechar estos días para conocerlas bien"

"Entonces de seguro necesitarás un guía" – Dijo Riku de forma sospechosa.

"Con que un guía…" – Murmuraron Sora y Roxas al unísono nuevamente. Ambos chicos comenzaron a formular una idea en sus cabezas y dicha idea incluía a la rubia.

* * *

Al terminar las clases Naminé y Roxas se despidieron de los demás y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

Tenían algunos asuntos pendientes que resolver…

"Bien Blondie ¿Estás preparada?"

"Yo nací preparada"

"¡Esa es la actitud!" – Exclamó Roxas con una sonrisa – "Bien comencemos" – Dijo encendiendo la consola finalmente.

* * *

Después de sólo veinte minutos de juego...

"¡Waaa! ¡Qué hago! ¡Qué hago!"

"¡Hacia a la derecha! ¡Debes ir hacia la derecha! ¡Salta! ¡Salta! ¡Presiona la A!"

"¿Cuál es la A?"

"¡Dios mío!" – Exclamó el rubio dándose una palmada en la frente y dejando el juego en pausa.

"¿Ah que pasó? ¿Por qué todo se detuvo?"- Preguntó la rubia confundida, golpeando el mando contra el suelo con ambas manos.

"¡No hagas eso!" – Dijo Roxas asustado sujetando las muñecas de la rubia – " Te dije que Ven me prestó esto, si tiene un rasguño ¡Me va a matar!"

"Oops, lo olvidé lo siento ¿Pero por qué todo se detuvo de pronto?"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco – "¿Está en pausa no lo ves?"

"¿Pausa? Ahhh como las películas"

"No puedo creerlo… menos mal que habías nacido preparada…"

"¡Hey no seas malo! Es más difícil de lo que creí…" – Roxas notó como una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

"¡No-no-no!" – _"¡Mierda se me ha pegado su costumbre del tartamudeo!"_ – "No llores, no es para tanto…"

"No sirvo para nada" – Dijo la rubia aún llorando.

"No digas eso, es sólo un juego" – Roxas cada vez se ponía más nervioso, no le gustaba ver llorar a las chicas.

"No tengo talento, soy un fracaso!"

"Tranquila, no nacemos siendo buenos jugadores, se necesita práctica y… además tu si naciste con un talento"

"¿Cuál?" – Preguntó la chica mirándolo con sus ojos llorosos.

"Bueno tu sabes dibujar y pintar muy bien, no todos podemos hacer eso"

"Tú dijiste que no llegaría lejos en la vida con eso"

"Eso lo dije porque estaba molesto, no era en serio"

"¿De verdad?" – Una luz de esperanza iluminó el rostro de la chica.

"Claro" – Roxas empezó a ruborizarse y su situación empeoró aún más, cuando notó que todo ese tiempo había estado sosteniendo las muñecas de Naminé, por lo que las soltó rápidamente y miró hacia el suelo.

"Lo siento…"

"Está bien" – El chico seguía sin mirarla – "Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, y por tratar de enseñarme a jugar, a pesar de todo fue divertido, te prometo que haré mi máximo esfuerzo, no me rendiré"

Roxas levantó la mirada – "¡Así me gusta!"

"¡Intentémoslo de nuevo!" – Exclamó la chica entusiasmada.

"¡Sí!" – Estuvo de acuerdo el chico, pero de pronto recordó algo y volvió a sonrojarse – "Er… Blondie"

"Dime" – Naminé ya se había acostumbrado al apodo.

"Bueno tu sabes que… que tenemos algunos días libres… y yo… ¿Te gustaría…

"¡Roxas! ¿Puedo entrar?" – Los interrumpió una voz al otro lado de la puerta y ambos rubios se paralizaron.

"¡Es Xion!" – Susurró Naminé.

"¡Rápido ve a tu habitación!"

Naminé asintió y se apresuró a salir a la terraza.

* * *

Desde la oscuridad de su cuarto escuchó como Roxas abría la puerta y la chica entraba.

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Er…estaba en el baño"

"Ah con que era eso"

De pronto hubo un silencio.

"Hmm ¿Estuviste con alguien aquí?"

"¿Con alguien? ¿Por qué dices eso?" – "_Acaso su nerviosismo no puede ser más obvio…"_

"Porque tienes dos vasos con refresco, un gran bowl con papas fritas y dos mandos encendidos de esa consola" – _"Esta chica debe hacer de detective en su tiempo libre"_

"Ah eso" – _"Por favor di que Ventus vino, di que Ventus vino…"_

"A veces me da mucha hambre y sed y ¡Me gusta jugar con los dos mandos!"

Afortunadamente sólo Naminé escuchó la palmada que se dio en la frente.

"Ah, sabía que eras ambidiestro" – _"¿Es ambidiestro?"_ – "Pero no que tenías tan buena sincronización… a bueno, yo vine a preguntarte algo"

"¿Ah sí que cosa?"

"Bueno, es la Golden Week y no hemos planeado nada, así que se ocurrió ir al parque de diversiones ¿Quieres ir?" – El tono de Xion había cambiado desde uno de sospecha a otro de incertidumbre.

"Er…" – Naminé sentía un tono de duda en la voz de Roxas y rogó desde el fondo de su corazón – _"Por favor di que no, di que no… ¿Pero que estoy pensando?"_

"Está bien" – El corazón de la chica se hizo trizas – "Podríamos invitar a Sora, Kairi, Blon…

"No seas tonto" – Dijo Xion con una risita – "Es una cita" – _"Una cita…"_

"Oh ya veo…"

"¡Ya verás que la pasaremos genial!" – _"Una cita…"_ – "¡Oh es cierto, tu tienes una vista increíble desde aquí! ¿Se verá el parque de diversiones?"

"¡Espera Xion, no salgas!" – Oyó decir Naminé a Roxas con pánico, y ésta se puso alerta al escuchar el sonido del ventanal moviéndose.

"Vaya que lástima… no se ve desde aquí" – Se desanimó la chica, pero antes de que ambos chicos pudieran suspirar aliviados Xion dijo – "¿Roxas todavía no separan tu habitación de la de al lado?"

"Er… eso" – Naminé pudo oír como Xion se aceraba y presintió el fin.

"¡No vayas! ¡Hay bichos asquerosos allí!" – Gritó Roxas –_"¿Bichos… asquerosos?"_

"¿Huh?" – Exclamó la chica de pelo negro confundida pero deteniéndose – "¿De verdad?"

"¡Sí! ¡Arañas gigantes como del tamaño de un puño! y…y… cucarachas ¡Sí cucarachas asquerosas de veinte centímetros!"

"¡Ewww! Deberían fumigar ese cuarto" – Se asqueó Xion volviendo a la habitación de Roxas – "Bien Roxas me voy, tengo tarea que hacer"

"Oh bien"

"No te olvides de nuestra cita, adiós"

"No lo haré… nos vemos Xion"

Al segundo después de cerrar la puerta Roxas se dirigió al cuarto contiguo.

"¡Vaya eso estuvo cerca!" – Exclamó encendiendo la luz.

Naminé estaba sentada en un rincón de su cama, con la mirada perdida y abrazándose a sí misma.

Roxas se preocupó y preguntó – "¿Qué te pasa?"

Ella lo miró con unos ojos fríos y dijo – "¿Con qué insectos asquerosos? ¿Eso crees que soy?"

Roxas la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca –"Oh vaya, sabes que dije eso para salvarnos"

"¿Salvarnos? Querrás decir "salvarte""

"¿Qué dices? Antes habías dicho que sería un problema para ti si descubrían que tu habitación estaba aquí"

"Y si que es un problema porque tengo que estar junto a ti"

A Roxas le dio un vuelco el corazón oír eso, había pensado que ya habían superado esa etapa ¿Por qué Naminé actuaba así?

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? No estabas así antes" – Roxas estaba en shock, no sabía a quien tenía en frente, la chica que lo observaba con los ojos fríos era desconocida para él, no era la Naminé adorable de hace un rato, ni la divertida con la que discutía en clases, era alguien nuevo.

"No me pasa nada, ahora vete, estoy cansada"

"Pero…"

"¡Vete!"

A Roxas no le apetecía discutir con esta nueva Naminé, de alguna manera sentía que era su culpa el cambio de actitud de la chica, por lo que obedeció y se fue en silencio a su habitación.

Al mismo tiempo en la mente de Naminé pasaban muchos pensamientos que no se podía explicar.

"_Una cita, es obvio que tengan una cita, son novios Naminé, NOVIOS ¿Por qué te molesta eso? Roxas no te agrada… pero fue tan tierno y amable cuando estábamos en su habitación… pero él es de Xion, si… siempre ha sido y será de Xion, debes asumirlo, nunca te verá a ti como más que una… ¿Qué una que? Ni siquiera soy amiga de Roxas, y Xion… es una buena chica, es muy amable conmigo ¿Por qué estoy tan enojada con ella? No me ha hecho nada malo… sí que te hizo algo malo, invitó a Roxas a una cita ¿Por qué eso es malo? ¿Por qué se siente como algo malo? ¿Por qué mi corazón me duele tanto? No siento algo así cuando Sora mira a Kairi… ¡Dios! ¿Qué me está pasando?" _– Fue lo último que pensó antes de comenzar a llorar en silencio.

* * *

Pasó un día completo y la situación no cambió, Roxas esperaba que a Naminé se le hubiera pasado para el miércoles pero no fue así, el pobre chico ni se atrevía a hablarle en clases, y mucho menos decirle que estudiaran o que siguieran practicando, parecían dos desconocidos y eso lo hacía sentir fatal – _"¿Acaso así se sentía ella cuando yo la ignoraba?" _– Si no le hablaba hoy pasarían cuatro largos días hasta tener otra oportunidad, debería arriesgarse.

Poco sabía él que la oportunidad se presentaría de la forma más inesperada.

* * *

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo, todos estaban sumidos en distintas conversaciones, Roxas observó a Naminé hablar animadamente con Riku y Sora y eso lo hizo sentir una presión en el pecho.

"Roxas ¿Pasa algo?"

El chico giró su cabeza para ver a la persona que le habló, y se encontró con su amiga pelirroja mirándolo con ojos preocupados.

"Kairi…"

"¿Sucedió algo entre tu y Nami? He notado que se están comportando muy raros el uno con el otro… bueno en realidad ella contigo ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que había comenzado a llevarse mejor"

"Yo también pensaba eso, pero el otro día…" – Trató de explicar Roxas, pero fue interrumpido por algo que lo paralizó.

"¡SORA Y NAMINÉ TENDRÁN UNA CITA! ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!" – Prácticamente gritó Selphie, Roxas y Kairi se giraron al mismo tiempo a mirarlos.

Sora sonreía tímidamente y tenía sus brazos detrás de la cabeza, y la rubia se dedicó a mirar el suelo avergonzada, pero sólo hasta que notó que Roxas la mirada, entonces su actitud cambió drásticamente. Levantó la vista con orgullo y en su rostro se formó una gran sonrisa de superioridad.

"¡La primera cita de mi amigo! ¡Qué orgulloso estoy!" – Profirió Riku, tratando de abrazar a Sora, mientras éste sólo se resistía.

"¡Suéltame Riku!" – Pudo sólo decir el castaño, pero fue completamente ignorado.

"¡Oye Xion! ¿Roxas y tú también irán al parque verdad?" – Preguntó Rikku.

"Er… sí…" – Dijo la pelinegra incómoda, ya sabía lo que se venía…

"¡Entonces pueden tener una cita doble!" – Se le ocurrió a la chica de ojos verdes.

Xion frunció el ceño, Naminé miró en shock, Roxas lo vio como una oportunidad de espiar a la nueva "pareja" y Sora sólo sonrió.

"¡Esperen! Se me ocurrió una idea" – Comenzó Riku – "Hey Kairi ¿Por qué no vamos también?" – Le preguntó a su novia.

Kairi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreír y decir – "Si vamos, suena divertido"

"¡UNA CITA TRIPLE! ¡Y ME LO VOY A PERDER!" – Gritó Selphie frustrada.

Xion miró a Roxas como diciendo: "Diles que no podemos ir con ellos" Pero Roxas la ignoró y dijo:

"Suena bien, iremos todos juntos entonces" – Su novia le lanzó una mirada asesina y Naminé lo miró sorprendida como por dos segundos antes de retomar su actitud anterior.

"¡Eso suena genial!" – Dijo Sora sonriendo, sin ninguna pista de lo que sucedía en las mentes de sus amigos.

"Bueno yo… en realidad… pensaba ir sólo con Roxas…" – La pobre de Xion estaba haciendo un último intento por lograr su objetivo.

"¡No seas aguafiestas Xion!" – Le dijo Riku – "Nos divertiremos más si vamos en grupo ¿Verdad que si Naminé?"

Roxas se concentró 100% en la respuesta de Naminé y se sorprendió (no de una forma agradable) al oír y ver lo que hizo.

La rubia agarró a Sora del brazo fuertemente, y éste levantó una ceja – "Por supuesto que hubiera preferido pasar tiempo a solas con Sora" – Se apegó aún más al castaño – "Pero tienes razón Riku, será más divertido si vamos en grupo" – Le hablaba al chico de pelo plateado, pero en lugar de mirarlo a él, estaba viendo a Roxas.

"¡Sabía que me apoyarías!" – Dijo Riku feliz dándole un high 5 a Naminé.

Roxas tendría que esforzarse al máximo ese día jueves para recuperar la atención de la rubia.

* * *

"_¿Una cita? En realidad esa no era la verdad, pero al ver la cara de Roxas, sentí tanta satisfacción, que no me esforcé en negarlo como hubiera hecho en otra situación"_

**Lo que ocurrió en realidad**

Naminé estaba sentada con Sora y Riku, ambos chicos mantenían una conversación animada, pero la chica parecía distante.

"¿Naminé estás bien?" – Preguntó Sora preocupado, la rubia había estado extraña todo el día, incluso podría decirse que triste.

"Ah Sora, si estoy bien, sólo estoy… pensando" – Le contestó esta con la mirada perdida.

"Sora definitivamente algo le pasa, deberías hacer algo para animarla" – Le susurró Riku al oído a su amigo.

"¿Tu crees? ¿Pero que puedo hacer?"

"No sé… invítala a alguna parte"

"Er… Naminé"

"¿Sí?"

"Sabes que tenemos algunos días libres y…" – Sora miró a Riku y este le lanzó una mirada de "Hazlo de una vez" – "Y bueno… si no tienes nada que hacer te gustaría..." – Sora recordó algo – "Bueno el otro día dijiste que te gustaría conocer las islas entonces ¿Te gustaría ir al parque de diversiones conmigo?"

"¿Parque de diversiones? ¿Hay un parque de diversiones en estas islas?" – Preguntó la chica de pronto más interesada.

"Sí, en la isla del norte, debes ir en ferry para llegar"

"¡Wow! ¡En ferry! Yo nunca he navegado en nada, ni siquiera un bote"

"¡Entonces te va a gustar!" – Dijo Sora feliz de que la rubia haya vuelto en sí – "¿Aceptas entonces?"

"¡Sí claro! Pero…" – De pronto se veía preocupada – "¿No es una cita verdad?"

"Er…"

"¡Es una no-cita!" – Dijo Riku uniéndose a la conversación, Sora y Naminé lo miraron confundidos – "¿Una no-cita?"

"Sí, es algo que parece una cita pero no lo es, es decir, que salen juntos como en una cita pero en realidad van sólo como amigos, sólo que la gente no lo ve así porque como son un chico y una chica, entonces asumen que están juntos en el sentido romántico, pero ustedes deben estar tranquilos, porque saben que es sólo una salida entre amigos" – Riku sonreía de una forma que indicaba que se la estaba pasando en grande.

"Entonces ¿No es una cita?" – Preguntó Sora aún confundido, la explicación de su amigo carecía de sentido para él.

"Es una no-cita" – Dijo Naminé divertida, sonriendo por primera vez ese día – "Vamos entonces Sora ¡Quiero que me lleves al parque!"

"Encantado Naminé ¡Salgamos en nuestra no-cita Jajaja!"

"¿Qué? ¿Alguien dijo cita?" – Preguntó Rikku.

"Sora y Naminé dijeron cita, estoy segura" – Le respondió Yuna.

"¡SORA Y NAMINÉ TENDRÁN UNA CITA! ¡QUÉ EMOCIÓN!" – Ya se sabe quien dijo eso….

**Y eso fue lo que pasó.**

Ese día transcurrió sin más acontecimientos, al terminar las clases todos fueron a sus habitaciones a recoger sus cosas, y Naminé llamó a Aqua para que la fuera a buscar, mientras esperaba se asomó sigilosamente a la terraza para dar un vistazo a la habitación contigua, pero todo estaba en silencio, al parecer Roxas se había marchado rápido.

"_Seguramente para pasar más tiempo con Xion" _– Pensó la rubia con amargura, le molestaba enormemente imaginar a Roxas junto a… ella.

"_¿Por qué me molesta eso? ¡Dios mío Naminé! ¡Son novios! Han estado juntos por todo un año, incluso más…" _

"_¿Por qué duele tanto pensar en eso? Me han pasado cosas peores en mi vida… ¿Por qué la relación entre Roxas y Xion me importa tanto?"_

"_Xion… ella es tan linda y amable, es obvio que Roxas se haya fijado en ella… pero… lo que me dijo Kairi ¿Será verdad? ¿Acaso nunca se han besado? ¡¿Por qué eso me hace sentir mejor?"_

Finalmente llegó Aqua a buscar a Naminé y a interrumpir sus pensamientos. Obviamente al ser su madre notó que le ocurría algo, pero la rubia optó por decir que estaba nerviosa por la salida de al día siguiente, cosa que en parte era cierta. Aqua se alegró al oír que saldría con sus amigos y dejó de preocuparse.

Más tarde, cuando ya era de noche, los pensamientos de dudas volvieron a la mente de Naminé, y le impedían dormir, trató de silenciarlos con todas sus fuerzas, pero sólo consiguió dormir unas cinco horas.

A la mañana siguiente se veía fatal y al bajar a desayunar su madre la miró con los ojos como platos.

"¡Dios! ¿Qué te pasó?"

"No dormí bien" – Le contestó su hija sin ganas.

"Me doy cuenta de eso, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Aún estás nerviosa?"

"Eso creo"

"Debes estar tranquila, todo saldrá bien ¿O es que acaso te dan miedo los juegos?"

"Bueno…" – Naminé no había pensando en eso – "La verdad es que sí, un poco"

"La última vez que fuimos a un parque de diversiones fue cuando tenías cinco años…" – La expresión de Aqua se volvió triste – "No sabes cuanto siento que…"

"Mamá no es tu culpa" – La interrumpió Naminé, no quería hablar de ese tema – "Y no te preocupes por mi, te prometo que estaré más animada en cuanto me suba al ferry"

"Está bien hija"

"Y dime ¿Tu que harás hoy?"

"Er… ¿Yo?" – Aqua se puso nerviosa de repente.

"Hmm si tú" – Naminé la miró con curiosidad.

"Bueno… yo… er… saldré con Terra hoy, iremos a almorzar"

"¿Ah sí?" – Le preguntó su hija con una mirada de sospecha.

"Bueno si… tu dijiste que almorzarías en el parque con los chicos y… Terra me llamó… y me preguntó si estaba libre… y le dije que sí…" – Titubeó Aqua, jugando con un mechón de su pelo.

"Ahhh ya veo con que es una cita" – Dijo Naminé riendo, mientras le echaba mermelada a su tostada.

"¡No lo es! ¡Sabes que somos amigos!"

"Entonces también tienes una no-cita" – Dijo Naminé más para sí que para su madre.

"¿Huh?" – Aqua la miró confundida.

"Es muy largo de explicar, que la pases bien entonces, dale mis saludos a Terra"

"Ok… lo haré, vaya que estás rara hoy…"

"_Mira quien lo dice"_ – "Iré a darme una ducha después del desayuno, estoy horrible, necesito arreglarme un montón antes de que Sora venga a buscarme"

* * *

"Vaya Sora que puntual eres" – Le dijo Naminé a su amigo, cuando fue a recibirlo a la puerta a las doce en punto.

"Jeje, Riku dice que no hay que hacer esperar a una chica linda" – Le respondió éste con una de sus grandes sonrisas, Naminé sonrió también y observó al castaño – _"Se ve muy bien"_ – Pensó para sí, Sora llevaba puestos unos jeans negros sueltos y los adornaba con una cadena en forma de coronas al costado izquierdo, tenía una camiseta del mismo color con mangas cortas cubierta por un chaleco con capucha rojo sin mangas y unos tenis nike de bota rojos con negro – _"Vaya que tiene estilo"_ – Pensó la chica mirándose, y concluyó que se veía bastante simple en relación a su amigo, la rubia llevaba puestos unos capris negros con un tank top blanco y unas sandalias del mismo color – _"No puedo creer que un chico se vea mejor que yo, no soy nada sin la ayuda de Kairi…"_

"Te ves muy bien Naminé" – Dijo el chico con total sinceridad.

"¿Tu crees?"

"Claro que sí"

"Tu te ves mil veces más genial Sora, si tuviéramos más tiempo, iría a ponerme algo más decente"

"Jaja gracias, pero no seas tonta, estás perfecta así ¿Qué te parece nos vamos ya?"

"Está bien, vamos"

* * *

Cuando llegaron al muelle a Naminé se le pasó la preocupación por su aspecto y se concentró en lo que viviría a continuación, estaba muy emocionada por viajar en ferry, se apresuró a seguir a Sora la guió hacia la embarcación.

"¿No tenemos que pagar algún ticket o algo así?"

"Oh no, el ferry es propiedad del parque, lo único que debemos hacer, es la molesta fila para comprar el boleto del parque en cuanto lleguemos a la isla, la tarifa del traslado está incluida en él"

"Ahh, ya entiendo"

"¡Mira allí están los demás!" – Dijo Sora señalando a un grupo de gente que los saludaba.

"¡Qué bueno que llegaron!" – Les dijo Riku feliz, y Naminé volvió a sentirse simple… Riku estaba usando unos jeans azul marino, con un chaleco sin mangas blanco negro que enseñaba sus músculos y unos tenis adidas de color blanco, se veía muy guapo.

"¿Estás preparada para navegar Nami?" – Le dijo su amiga Kairi abrazándola, ella llevaba un top strapless fucsia que exponía su ombligo, una sudadera con capucha, corta y sin mangas de color amarillo y blanco, una minifalda falda denim verde, botas largas cafés con una franja amarilla en un costado y un gran sombrero también café – _"Era cierto que es la chica con el mayor sentido de la moda en estas islas después de todo"_

"Estoy un poco nerviosa, espero no marearme"

"Tranquila, ya verás que es divertido" – Xion se acercó a ella y le dio unas palmadas de ánimo en el hombro, mientras le sonreía, Naminé la observó y se sintió mejor, si bien no se veía para nada mal, estaba vestida de una forma mucho más sobria que la de sus demás amigos, la chica de cabello negro llevaba un tube top negro y jeans azules, estaba calzando sandalias negras con tacón bajo y una cinta negra a modo de gargantilla adornaba su cuello.

Xion se giró como buscando algo o… alguien, Naminé instintivamente siguió su mirada y se encontró con él…

Roxas estaba en un rincón, mirando al mar pensativamente, llevaba puesto unos pantalones de camuflaje, una camiseta negra sin mangas, unos tenis converse negros con blanco y un par de muñequeras negras. Parecía estar en otra dimensión muy lejos de allí.

"¡Hey Roxas! ¿No vienes a saludar?" – Le llamó Xion.

Roxas observó a Naminé por unos segundos, para luego desviar la mirada y acercarse al grupo.

"Hola" – Saludó mirando al cielo.

"Hola" – Le respondió la rubia indiferente.

"¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo estás?" – Se acercó Sora alegremente, completamente ajeno a la tensión.

"Ah sí… bien, gracias..." – Le respondió Roxas distraídamente.

Finalmente el ferry emprendió la marcha y Naminé se olvidó de Roxas y corrió apresuradamente a las barandas de protección para observar el mar.

"¡Nos movemos, nos movemos!" – Gritó feliz, dando saltitos, tal como hacía cuando era pequeña. No le importaba en absoluto hacer el ridículo, quería disfrutar al máximo de esa experiencia nueva.

"Jaja eres muy tierna, pero no te muevas tanto que te puedes caer" – Le advirtió Xion y Naminé asintió.

A la mitad del camino, la rubia advirtió otra cosa que llamó su atención.

"¡Mira, mira! ¡Delfines, allí, allí!" – Le indicó a su amiga de cabello negro.

"¡Sí los veo! Que lindos son"

"¡Están dando saltitos!" – Exclamó Naminé aplaudiendo. Poco sabía ella que Roxas la miraba desde la distancia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

"_Vaya que es adorable cuando quiere" _

"¿A quién miras? ¿A Xion o a Naminé?" – Le dijo alguien de pronto sobresaltando al rubio.

"Riku…" – El chico de cabello plateado había salido completamente de la nada.

"¿Y bien?" – El chico le sonrió, parecía estar pasándola bien.

"A ninguna de las dos, sólo observaba el mar" – Le dijo Roxas a la defensiva.

"Ahhh con que era eso… ¡Vamos Roxy! A mi no me engañas"

"¡Déjame en paz Riku!"

"¿Por qué todos aquí tienen una confusión acerca de sus sentimientos? ¡Parece una maldita teleserie!" – Dijo Riku para sí.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Primero Kairi, ahora tú y Naminé… ¡Ah bueno! Es mejor no pensar en eso" – Dijo el chico antes de alejarse.

"_¿De qué carajo está hablando este tipo?"_

El viaje duraba sólo media hora, por lo que habían llegado bastante rápido. Todos comenzaron a desembarcar y Naminé no paraba de hablar.

"¡Y viste cuando ese saltó así y splash! ¡Casi nos cae agua! ¡Y ese otro parecía que nos sonreía! ¡Y después las gaviotas se nos acercaron y…

"_Vaya por como lo narra suena mil veces más divertido de lo que realmente fue"_

"Sabía que te gustaría" – Le dijo Sora – "¡Pero ahora es cuando realmente comienza la diversión!"

Sora tomó a Naminé de la mano y se fue corriendo a la caseta donde vendían los tickets, quedando de los primeros en la fila.

"Ese Sora… pasan los años y no crece ni un poco" – Dijo Riku poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Oh pero!" – Exclamó Xion.

"¿Pero qué?" – Le preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

"¡No te das cuenta! ¡Sora está primero en la fila! ¡Digámosle que nos compre los boletos!"

"¡Tienes razón!" – Ambos chicos salieron corriendo, dejando a sus respectivas parejas atrás.

"Me siento un poco extraña aquí" – Le comentó Kairi a Roxas sin mirarlo.

"Ni que lo digas"

"Debí haber inventado algo y quedarme en casa, está sensación de incomodidad me está volviendo loca"

"Yo tampoco quería venir, pero pensé que tendría una oportunidad de hablar con Blondie si lo hacía" – Roxas no se dio cuenta de que había pensado en voz hasta cuando vio que Kairi lo observaba de manera interrogante.

"Es cierto, ayer no pude preguntarte ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?"

"En realidad no lo sé, todo estaba bien hasta el lunes por la tarde, cuando terminamos de jugar a los videojuegos"

"¿Jugaste con ella?"

"Sí"

"¿En tu habitación?"

"Hmm sí" – _"¿Adónde quiere llegar?"_

"¿Acaso todavía no hablan con el director?"

"Bueno… en realidad"

"¿En realidad?"

"No"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"No hemos hablado con él. Habíamos comenzado a llevarnos mejor, tu sabes más civilizadamente, pero ese día Xion llegó y…"

"¿Xion fue a tu habitación?"

"Bueno sí"

"Vaya que te gusta tener chicas allí, pensé que estaba prohibido"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco – "No seas tonta Kairi ¿Quieres saber que pasó o no?"

"¡Sí! Lo siento"

"Bien, ¿En qué quedamos? ¡Ah sí! Xion golpeó la puerta de mi habitación y Blondie escapó a su cuarto, conseguimos zafarnos de esa y Xion finalmente se fue cuando yo acepté venir a esta cita, y después cuando fui a buscar a Blondie estaba toda rara y pesada"

"¡Espera! ¿Qué?"

"Que cuando la fui a buscar estaba rara y…

"¡No eso no! Antes"

"Que Xion se fue cuando acepté venir aquí"

"Entonces dices que Nami se enfadó después de escuchar lo de tu cita"

"Si, eso creo…" – _"Definitivamente no entiendo a esta chica"_

"Podría ser…" – Dijo la pelirroja para sí.

"¿Podría ser qué?"

"¡Roxas eres idiota o qué! ¡No te das cuenta de que le…

"¿HEY VAN A VENIR O NO?" – Les gritó Riku enfadado.

"¡YA VAMOS!" – Le gritó Kairi de vuelta.

"¿Kairi que me ibas a decir?" – Preguntó Roxas con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Oh nada! No me hagas caso, será mejor que vayamos" – Dijo Kairi caminando hacia donde se encontraban los demás, el rubio se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguirla, sin notar que una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza se había formado en el rostro de la chica.

* * *

"¿A cual quieren ir primero?" – Les preguntó Xion.

"No sé, elijan ustedes, estoy segura de que saben cuales son los mejores" – Dijo Naminé.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Confía en nosotros!" – Exclamó Sora golpeándose el pecho con orgullo – "Podríamos ir a la montaña rusa primero ¿Qué les parece?"

"Por mi está bien" – Concordó Riku – "Siempre y cuando no salgas mareado y vomitando"

"¡Eres un idiota Riku! Seguro que dices eso porque tienes miedo"

"¿Miedo yo? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Vamos ya!"

Los seis se dirigieron a la montaña rusa, Naminé estaba un poco nerviosa pero se esforzó al máximo por ocultarlo, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amiga.

"A mi también me da un poco de miedo" – Le susurró.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos juntas y dejamos a ese par competir como idiotas como siempre?"

"¡Claro!"

Ambas amigas se tomaron de los brazos y abordaron la atracción, Sora y Riku no se opusieron a su decisión.

"¡Mejor así! ¡De esa forma puedo observar como el pequeño Sora se pone a llorar!"

"¡Ja eso dices ahora! Trata de mantenerte lejos de mi, no quiero que me abraces cuando empieces a rezar por tu vida"

Siguieron así hasta que los carros comenzaron a moverse, y muy pronto el sonido de los gritos apagó su debate.

Naminé estaba asustada, ¡Pero eso era parte de la diversión! Kairi y ella chillaban como unas locas y reían, cuando se quedaron cabeza abajo sus decibeles alcanzaron niveles inimaginables.

"¡ESO FUE INCREÍBLE!" – Gritó Naminé emocionada cuando termino el paseo.

"¡Ay mi cabeza, quiero vomitar!" – Se quejaron Sora y Riku al mismo tiempo.

"Son patéticos chicos" – Les dijo Roxas con una mirada de desaprobación.

"¡Cállate Roxas! Tú no comiste 20 waffles en el desayuno" – Replicó Riku.

"Ni tampoco 30 hotcakes" – Le siguió Sora.

"¡Dios! ¿Tienes cuatro estómagos como las vacas o qué?" – Le reprochó Xion.

Luego continuaron con la diversión, la siguiente atracción fue la locomotora del parque, para que Sora y Riku pudieran recuperarse, posteriormente fueron los autos chocones (Naminé se esforzó mucho por chocar a Roxas en esa atracción), luego fue esa de los troncos que bajan a toda velocidad en el agua, después le siguieron las tazas locas (Y tuvieron que esperar a que Riku y Sora se recuperaran otra vez), la casa embrujada les siguió, Naminé se espantó por todo en ese juego y en una ocasión sin darse cuenta le tomó el brazo a Roxas, para luego soltarlo rápidamente ofendida, y finalmente subieron al barco pirata.

"¿Ahora a cuál vamos?" – Preguntó Naminé.

"¡Yo sé, yo sé!" – Alegó Xion emocionada – "¡Vamos al túnel del amor!" – A Naminé se le heló la sangre – _"¿Qué?"_

"¡Eww Xion! ¡Qué cursi eres!" – Se quejó Riku dándose una palmada en la frente.

"¡Por favor, por favor!" – Insistió la chica.

"¿Por qué no?" – Dijo Sora.

"¡Eres un amor Sora!" – Le dijo la chica de cabello negro feliz.

Todos menos Xion y Sora se dirigieron a esa atracción a regañadientes y Riku volvió a quejarse al ver a que tenía que subirse.

"¿No me digas que tengo que abordar uno de esos cisnes? ¡Eso es tan gay Xion!"

"¡Vamos Riku!" – La chica le hizo un puchero.

"¡Ni hablar! ¡Me quedaré aquí!" – Replicó él cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Por favooooor!" – Xion puso ojitos de cachorrito – "Tú mismo dijiste que sería más divertido si estábamos en grupo"

Riku se concentró en los ojos de Xion y se sonrojó por un microsegundo – _"¿Es real eso que acabo de ver?"_ – Se preguntó Naminé.

"¡Está bien! ¡Pero sólo haré esto una vez en mi vida! ¿Está claro?"

"¡Sííí! ¡Muchas gracias Riku, eres el mejor!"

"Como sea, vamos, mientras más rápido abordemos esto, más rápido terminaremos"

Todos abordaron los cisnes, Roxas y Xion iban primero, después Sora y Naminé y finalmente Riku y Kairi. Pronto los seis chicos se sumieron en la oscuridad de la atracción, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Naminé podría jurar que veía una silueta de pelo puntiagudo girar cada dos minutos en su dirección.

"¿Qué te ha parecido el parque hasta ahora?" – Preguntó Sora rompiendo el silencio.

"Ha estado genial, muchas gracias por invitarme"

"Me alegro que te diviertas, a lo mejor un día podría enseñarte nuestra Isla de los Juegos, ¿Te han hablado de ella verdad?"

"Sí, Kairi y Riku me contaron, dijeron que los tres iban allí todo el tiempo cuando eran pequeños"

"¡Sí, la pasábamos genial!" – Dijo el castaño con nostalgia.

"¿Por qué no siguieron yendo?" – Quiso saber la chica.

"Bueno… a medida que íbamos creciendo las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, Riku y Kairi empezaron a tener otros intereses, pero la verdad es que yo sigo yendo de vez en cuando"

"¿De verdad? ¿Vas tú sólo?"

"Sí, en la lancha de mi familia" – _"¿Sabe usar una lancha?" _– "Me gusta ir allí para alejarme de todo y pensar" – _"¿Sobre qué pensará? Creo que sería muy grosero preguntar…"_

"¿Sabes? En esa pequeña isla crece una fruta con forma de estrella llamada Paopu, la cual posee una leyenda"

"Tienen muchas leyendas en estas islas" – Opinó Naminé con una sonrisa.

"Vaya que si, es una buena forma de atraer a los turistas jaja" – Dijo el chico riendo.

"¿En qué consiste la leyenda?"

"Dicen que si dos personas comparten una de esas frutas, sus destinos se conectarán y formarán parte de la vida del otro para siempre, sin importar qué suceda"

"¡Qué romántico!"

"Eso piensan todos, pero nadie sabe si será verdad, no conozco a nadie que lo haya intentado"

"¿Te gustaría intentarlo algún día?" – Le preguntó Naminé con curiosidad.

"Hmm a lo mejor ya lo he hecho, aunque no literalmente como dice la leyenda"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – La rubia estaba confundida.

"En la isla en donde los tres solíamos jugar, existe un lugar secreto, se trata de una caverna, y en una de sus paredes hay un dibujo hecho por unas ingenuas manos infantiles, cuando lo veas entenderás a que me refiero"

Justo cuando Naminé iba a pedirle a Sora que le explicara sus crípticas palabras, su atención se desvió hacia las personas que tenía al frente y su corazón se detuvo.

Dos siluetas parecían estar besándose delante de ella, o esa fue la impresión que le dio a Naminé, porque la oscuridad no permitía ver bien que sucedía realmente, sin embargo, para la chica era suficiente, sólo tenía una cosa en mente: alejarse de allí.

Agradeció con toda su alma que el recorrido ya se estaba terminando, la luz comenzó a volver poco a poco, pero las figuras que tenía en frente ya estaban separadas. Naminé dio un salto fuera del "cisne" sin siquiera esperar a que éste se detuviera.

"¡Naminé adónde vas!" – Le gritó Sora preocupado, pero la rubia no contestó.

Corrió con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, y a veces chocaba con las personas, y éstas le gritaban enfadadas, pero no le importaba, debía alejarse lo más posible de "esa persona"

Finalmente se detuvo en un lugar alejado y trató de recuperar el aliento, mientras observaba donde se encontraba, el sitio estaba vacío, había algunas atracciones sin funcionar, como un carrusel y también una locomotora parecida a la que ellos habían abordado, entre otras – _"Seguramente están defectuosos" _– Pensó la chica.

Se sentó en una banca que estaba allí y decidió aclarar sus pensamientos.

"_Naminé, vaya que has hecho algo tonto ¿Cómo se te ocurre bajarte de una atracción en movimiento? Es una de las cosas más imprudentes y precipitadas que has hecho en tu vida ¿Ahora que explicación darás cuando vuelvas? ¿Cuándo vuelva? ¿Acaso pienso volver? No me queda otra… después de todo dependo del ferry para volver a la isla principal… pero a lo mejor tengo suerte y se van sin mi y yo abordaré el ferry en su siguiente recorrido ¿De verdad crees que te abandonarán? No pueden estar aquí todo el día ¿Verdad?, deben volver a sus casas, y además yo no soy tan importante… de seguro se aburrirán de buscarme y se irán… ¡Maldito Roxas todo es su culpa! ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué me pasa esto?"_

Naminé comenzó a llorar y perdió la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Cuando finalmente se calmó, decidió que lo más inteligente era volver con sus amigos, había huido por algo estúpido, además no le gustaba estar tanto tiempo sola. Se levantó para emprender la caminata de regreso, pero se paralizó al oír unos pasos.

"_¿Será Roxas?"_ – Pensó esperanzada, pero no era Roxas.

Tenía en frente a un chico más alto que Roxas, casi del tamaño de Riku, de cabello rubio oculto en un gorro negro, una cicatriz en la frente y fríos ojos azules.

"¿Hmm? Tú eres la chica que estaba con Kairi"- Dijo Seifer mirándola de forma extraña.

"Sí…" – El corazón comenzó a latirle rápido a Naminé y se levantó rápidamente de la banca.

"¿Qué haces aquí sola preciosa? ¿Acaso tus amigos se aburrieron de ti?"

"Eso…eso no es cierto"

"¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí en un lugar tan alejado del parque y sola?"

"Yo… bueno yo… me perdí"– Naminé trató de alejarse lentamente, pero el chico seguía sus pasos.

"Ahhh ¿En serio? Entonces no te molestará que yo te haga un poco de compañía ¿Verdad?" – Seifer sonrió de una forma que a Naminé no le gustó.

"Bueno… eso…" – Dijo nerviosa.

"Tranquila, que no muerdo" – Le dijo el chico tocándole el rostro a Naminé, a quien el contacto no le gustó.

"¡No me toques!" – Le gritó alejándose.

"Jajaja" – Se rió el chico, era una risa fría – "Relájate, sólo me quiero divertir un poco contigo, en realidad vine aquí a otra cosa, pero es mejor haberte encontrado" – Dijo mostrándole un cigarrillo a Naminé, y a la chica le dio la impresión de que no era de tabaco…

"Por favor déjame volver" – Le suplicó la rubia.

"¡Que grosera eres! ¡Yo que soy una buena persona contigo y me ofrezco a acompañarte y tu me pagas así!" – Seifer estaba molesto y Naminé se asustó aún más.

La rubia no tenía escapatoria, el chico la había acorralado contra una pared y la miraba con una sonrisa enfermiza, era obvio que estaba intoxicado.

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy tan débil? Nunca puedo luchar"_

"No tienes a nadie que te salve" – _"Es cierto, nadie me salvará..."_

Naminé cerró los ojos con fuerza y…

"Déjala Seifer" – Dijo una voz que aparentaba tranquilidad, pero que en realidad estaba llena de furia.

Naminé no necesitaba abrir los ojos para reconocer a la persona que había hablado.

"¡Pero si es Roxas al rescate!" – Se burló Seifer, alejándose unos centímetros de la chica – "¿Acaso vienes a llorar a este rincón del parque?"

"¿No me oíste bien? Te dije que la dejaras" – Le ordenó Roxas.

"¿Y si no lo hago qué? ¿Qué me hará una basura como tú?"

"Te juro que no querrás saberlo"

"¡Uy que miedo! ¡Mira lo que hago con tu chica!" – Seifer tomó a Naminé fuertemente de la muñeca y la lanzó al suelo, haciendo que ésta se golpeara en el hombro, lo cual la hizo proferir un grito de dolor.

"¡MALDITO BASTARDO!" – Gritó Roxas abalanzándose contra el chico, pero Seifer esquivó con facilidad su ataque.

"JAJAJA ¿CREES QUE PUEDES VENCERME?"

Naminé se levantó con dificultad, el hombro le dolía como si le estuvieran clavando mil agujas, pero el dolor era lo que menos le importaba ahora. Roxas necesitaba ayuda, Seifer era mucho más grande que él, y no podía llamar a los demás o a un guardia para que hicieran algo, tardarían demasiado en llegar, ahora las cosas dependían de ella.

Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor algo que le sirviera como arma, pero el sonido de un grito de Roxas la paralizó. Seifer lo había golpeado en la boca con un puño de acero que había sacado de su bolsillo y no paraba de sangrar.

"¡¿Ahora ya no eres tan rudo verdad mocoso?"

"_¡Naminé debes hacer algo ya!"_ – La chica estaba histérica, pero la esperanza volvió cuando encontró un tubo de fierro, que parecía haber sido parte de las atracciones algún tiempo atrás. Lo tomó rápidamente y comprobó que no pesaba demasiado, por lo que sería útil como arma. Se acercó corriendo adonde se encontraba Roxas, pero Seifer le bloqueaba el paso, por que lo no le quedo otra que tirar el "arma"

"¡Roxas, atrápalo!" – A pesar del dolor Roxas reaccionó y sujetó el tubo, y sin darle a tiempo a Seifer para digerir lo que estaba pasando, lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz.

El chico aulló de dolor mientras se tocaba la zona dañada, y a duras penas pudo levantarse.

"¡ME LAS PAGARÁN MALDITOS BASTARDOS! ¡ESPECIALMENTE TÚ ESTÚPIDA PERRA!" – Gritó antes de huir.

Roxas y Naminé suspiraron aliviados y la chica miró fijamente a Roxas. La sangre le cubría toda la boca y el cuello también.

"Te dije Blondie… que si eras demasiado confiada… podría pasarte lo de la chica Gainsborough" – Dijo el chico con dificultad tratando de sonreír, a Naminé se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo.

El gesto tomó a Roxas por sorpresa – "¡No hagas eso, te mancharás toda de sangre!"

"¡No me importa!" – Gritó la chica y Roxas le devolvió el abrazo.

"Ya, ya, tranquila, ya pasó"

"Yo- lo- siento- y-gra-cias-por-sal-var-me" – Dijo la chica apenas entre sollozos.

"¿Estás herida?" – Preguntó el chico preocupado.

"Un-po-co"

"¡Ese bastardo cobarde! ¿Cómo se atreve a golpear a una mujer?" – Dijo Roxas con rabia y luego miró a Naminé – "Escúchame" – La chica lo miró a los ojos, sin dejar de abrazarlo – "Nunca volverás a estar en peligro de nuevo, te prometo que te protegeré"

"Roxas…"

"Pero ahora dime ¿Por qué demonios huiste así? ¿Estás loca? ¡Todos estábamos preocupados!"

Naminé tomó aire para calmarse y preguntó – "¿Tú… estabas preocupado por mi?"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco – "¡Por supuesto que sí! Vaya que haces preguntas tontas, ahora dime, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Naminé recordó por qué había huido y bajo la mirada – "Bueno yo… ¡No quería subirme a esa atracción y todo empeoró cuando vi que Xion y tú se besaron! ¡Qué groseros fueron al hacer eso delante de todos! ¿Acaso no se dieron cuenta de que estábamos justo detrás?"

"Espera ¿Qué? ¿Qué Xion y yo nos besamos?" – Roxas soltó una risita y Naminé frunció el ceño.

"¿De qué te ríes?" – Le preguntó ofendida.

"¡Blondie eso no fue lo que pasó Jajaja! Xion y yo no nos besamos, ella sólo se acercó a decirme algo al oído"

"¿De verdad?" – Naminé aún no estaba convencida.

"Te lo juro"

Naminé se sentía aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo como una completa estúpida, por lo que apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Roxas para que éste no la viera.

El chico sonrió aunque le resultara doloroso y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la chica, permanecieron así por algunos minutos, hasta que Roxas se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba.

"Hey Blondie ¿Por qué huiste realmente? No creo que sea sólo porque te ofendiste…"

Antes de que la chica pudiera pensar en una excusa, se oyeron pasos de gente que corría hacia ellos.

"¡Naminé, Roxas!" – Gritó Sora.

"¡Gracias a Dios, la encontraste!" – Dijo Kairi.

Xion los miró abrazarse con el ceño fruncido, pero su expresión cambió a una de horror cuando vio la sangre.

"¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué pasó?"

"¿Roxas qué?" – Riku estaba en shock.

Roxas y Naminé se separaron muy a su pesar y le explicaron lo que había sucedido a sus amigos.

"¡Ese desgraciado de Seifer!" – Sora estaba furioso, era tan anormal verlo así que daba miedo.

"Naminé…" – Dijo Kairi abrazando a su amiga.

"Fue una suerte que Roxas llegara, si no lo hubiera hecho ¡Dios! Ni siquiera quiero pensarlo" – Dijo Xion acercándose a la chica para abrazarla también.

"No se preocupen, yo haré que pague" – Dijo Riku, fríamente, recogiendo el "cigarrillo" de Seifer, seguramente se le había caído por la pelea – "Mi padre se enterará de esto y haré que hable con el director Kramer, para que sea expulsado de la escuela"

"Bien dicho Riku" – Dijo Sora y observó a Roxas preocupado – "Amigo te ves horrible, necesitas ir a un hospital urgente. Todos observaron al rubio.

"Estoy bien" – Fue lo único que dijo éste.

"¿Qué estás bien? ¡Estás loco Roxas! ¡Vamos a ir al hospital ya mismo!" – Lo regañó Xion.

"Esa herida se ve mal, necesitas varios puntos, vamos te llevaré con mi madre" – Se ofreció Riku.

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros, vamos ya" – Dijo Kairi limpiándole un poco la sangre con un pañuelo.

"Bien, iré, pero sólo si Blondie se va a chequear ese brazo lastimado"

"¡Oh claro que irá también! No se van a quedar así los dos" – Dijo Xion decidida, sin dejar que Naminé respondiera.

El personal del parque se sorprendió enormemente al enterarse de lo que había sucedido, y les prometieron mejorar las medidas de seguridad en la entrada, y además las de las atracciones para que nadie pueda bajarse antes de que termine el recorrido.

Cuando volvieron a la isla principal se dirigieron rápidamente al hospital, la madre de Riku apareció (Era tan hermosa como su hijo) y no tardó en asignar al personal adecuado para que atendiera a los chicos.

Afortunadamente Naminé sólo tenía una contusión leve, sin embargo, Roxas necesitaría diez puntos de sutura en el labio, cosa que lo aterró enormemente, porque odiaba las agujas, fue allí cuando la rubia entendió su resistencia de ir al hospital.

El chico, además, le rogó a sus amigos que no le avisaran nada a su madre, por lo que Ventus fue a verlo, sin embargo, Naminé no tuvo tanta suerte y Aqua llegó a los diez minutos junto con Terra.

"¡Hija Por Dios!" – Dijo la preocupada mujer abrazando a su hija en cuanto la vio con una venda en su brazo.

"Tranquila mami, estoy bien ¡Ouch mi brazo!"

"¡Lo siento!" – Se disculpó.

"Que bueno que estás bien" – Dijo Terra aliviado y Naminé le sonrió –"Hiciste bien en traerlos aquí rápido sobrino" – Felicitó Terra a Riku.

"Gracias tío" – Le contestó el chico de cabello plateado.

"Yo también te lo agradezco Riku ¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió?" – Les preguntó Aqua a los amigos de su hija, aún esperaban a que Roxas saliera, por lo que Ventus se encontraba presente en su lugar.

"Lo que pasó…" – Trató de empezar Sora, pero no sabía si contar todo, por lo que fue Xion la que contó la historia, omitiendo la parte en la que Naminé saltó de la atracción, cosa que la rubia agradeció enormemente.

Y antes de que Aqua fuera a buscar a Seifer para matarlo, Riku le contó lo que haría, cosa que la calmó un poco.

"¡Oh por Dios, mi pobre niña!" – Exclamó abrazando a su hija con más cuidado esta vez – "¿Ustedes fueron a buscarla? Muchas gracias" – Se dirigió a Xion y le dijo – "A ti aún no te conozco linda"

"Oh, lo siento, no me presenté, me llamo Xion, soy amiga de Naminé, pero voy en otro salón, en el de Ventus aquí presente, para ser precisa, él es el hermano gemelo de mi novio Roxas, es un gusto conocerla señora"

"El gusto es todo mío querida" – Aqua se giró hacia Ven – "Tu hermano es muy valiente, estoy muy agradecida"

"¡Vaya que lo es!" – Exclamó el chico con orgullo – "Pero no me lo agradezca a mi, pronto saldrá para que pueda hacerlo en persona, pero no se sorprenda si sale llorando jeje"

"Jajaja ¡ Qué malo eres Ven!" – Le reprochó Kairi en broma y todos rieron relajando un poco la tensión.

* * *

Después de una hora de espera, Roxas finalmente salió, la verdad es que se había demorado por toda la resistencia que puso, pero jamás les diría eso a sus amigos.

Notó que la sala de esperaba estaba llena de gente, y a la mayoría los conocía, sin embargo, había una bella señorita de cabello azul, sentada junto a Naminé que le sonreía.

"_¿Quién será?"_ – Se preguntó el chico.

"¡Roxas estás bien!" – Esa era Xion aliviada acercándose a su novio.

"¿Lloraste mucho?" – Le preguntó Ven riéndose.

"¡Oh cállate!" – Le contestó Roxas, y para variar su hermano le susurró algo – "Sé que te tardaste, porque hiciste un escándalo, igual que en esa vez cuando nos pusieron penicilina a los siete años" – _"¡Diablos! ¡A éste no se le escapa una!" _

"¡Buen trabajo muchacho!" – Le dijo Terra dándole una palmada en el hombro, y sin saberlo liberándolo de su hermano cizañoso.

"¡Vaya se te ve genial, ahora serás más popular en la escuela! ¡Lloverán los rumores de por qué tienes esos puntos!" – Dijo Sora emocionado sonriendo.

"¡Que cosas dices Sora!" – Le dijo Kairi riendo, irónicamente la estaba pasando mejor ahora, que en el parque.

"Deberás estar así, por un tiempo, debes tener cuidado para que no se te abra la herida" – Le aconsejó Riku.

"Riku…"

"¿Hmm sí?"

"¿Podemos hablar en privado un momento?" – Roxas se moría de ganas de hablar con Naminé, pero debía resolver un asunto primero.

"Claro" – Le dijo Riku y se alejaron un poco de los demás.

"Muchas gracias, yo… tenía una idea mala sobre ti, pensé que te conocía, pero la verdad es no me molesté en ver la verdadera persona que eras en estos dos años, fui un imbécil al juzgarte sólo por lo que tienes… lo siento"

Riku lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió – "Gracias por decirme eso, pero quiero que sepas que jamás dejaré de llamarte Roxy"

"Oh bien…" – Le respondió Roxas molesto, pero pensó que se lo merecía.

"Ah y otra cosa, esto va por cuenta mía, ni tu ni Naminé deberán pagar"

"Pero…" – Trató de protestar Roxas, pero Riku lo detuvo.

"No hay peros, son mis amigos, no pude ayudarte en esa pelea, es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Gracias"

"Ahora ve con Naminé, hay alguien que quiere conocerte"

Roxas asintió y se dirigió donde la rubia, que lo esperaba pacientemente.

"¿Estás bien?" – Le preguntó ella levantándose de su asiento – "¿Dolió mucho?"

"No fue nada" – Le mintió Roxas – "¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Me duele un poco, pero pasará rápido" – Le dijo la chica sonriendo – "Quiero presentarte a alguien" – Naminé señaló a la mujer de cabello azul, quien también se levantó y le dio la mano a Roxas.

"¡Al fin te conozco Roxas! No esperaba que fuera en estas circunstancias, pero me alegró de todo modos" – Exclamó con una gran sonrisa – "Soy Aqua, la madre de Naminé"

"_¿QUÉÉÉ? __¿SU MADRE? ¡PERO SI ES MUY JOVEN!"_ – "Es un gusto conocerla seño…"

"¡Oh no me llames señora tú también! Puedes llamarme tía, al igual que hace Kairi" _– "¿QUÉ? ¡ESO ES DEMASIADO VERGONZOSO!" _

Inesperadamente para Roxas pasaría algo aún más vergonzoso, porque sin previo aviso Aqua lo abrazó y el pobre chico se ruborizó a más no poder.

"Muchas gracias por salvar a mi niña" – Roxas no respondió y Aqua continuó en una voz mucho más baja – "Yo no pude hacerlo cuando me necesitó y es algo de lo que me arrepentiré siempre"

"_¿Qué?" – _Aqua soltó a Roxas y sólo lo miró con una sonrisa y se fue junto a Terra dejando al chico solo con su hija.

"Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, no se que habría hecho si te hubiera pasado algo más grave" – Le dijo Naminé avergonzada.

Roxas salió de su ensimismamiento y le respondió – "Oh, no pienses en eso, ya pasó, pero quiero que hagas algo por mí"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Jamás vuelvas a dejar de hablarme así ¿Está claro? Ahora entiendo por lo que todos pasaron, que tú lo hayas hecho conmigo debe haber sido un castigo divino, karma o algo por el estilo, no vuelvas a hacerlo"

La rubia sonrió y le dijo: "Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer"

Un fuerte rugido del estómago de Sora interrumpió el momento.

"¡Me muero de hambre!" – Se quejó el castaño.

"¡Es cierto, no hemos almorzado!" – Exclamó Kairi horrorizada.

"¡Pobres niños!" – Dijo Aqua preocupada – "Vamos chicos yo los llevaré a almorzar"

"¿En serio tía Aqua?" – Preguntó Sora esperanzado.

"¡Claro! Vamos yo invito"

"¿A mi también?" – Preguntó Ven.

"Por supuesto" – Le contestó ella y Roxas puso los ojos en blanco – "_No hace nada útil y obtiene un almuerzo gratis, y de seguro ya comió, vaya hermano que tengo"_

"Yo te ayudo con estos chicos Aqua" – Se ofreció Terra.

"Gracias" – Le dijo Aqua con una sonrisa coqueta que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno.

"Esta será la primera vez que comemos juntos fuera del colegio" – Le comentó Naminé a su salvador.

"Tienes razón, pero tendrá que darme en la boca"

"Eww no seas asqueroso" – Dijo la chica riendo.

"Jaja, vamos Blondie, o nos dejarán sin nada"

**Continuará…**

**¡Me duelen las manos de tanto escribir! XD y son las 3:26 AM lol **

**Este capítulo me costó un poco, pero al final me gustó mucho como me salió, ya que quería, que ocurriera un suceso importante que marcara el progreso de la relación de Roxas y Naminé. Espero que les haya gustado también ^ ^**

**Le respondo a mi reviewer Anónimo(a) por aquí, porque debido a que no tiene cuenta no le puedo mandar un mensaje personal: ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! jamás me habían dicho que redacto bien jaja, me hiciste muy feliz :D**

**A mi otro reviewer anónimo (a) le respondo que lo siento, por no tener mucho tiempo =( hace rato que salí de la escuela y ya las cosas no son tan fáciles como en ese entonces T.T sin embargo, no creo que me demore mucho en actualizar esta historia, estoy siguiendo los consejos de Redeeming Endeavor, y él dice que para ser un buen autor debes actualizar por lo menos una vez al mes, y yo lo más que me he demorado son quince días, por lo que creo que voy bien :p en fin, gracias por leer mi historia.**

**¡Nuevamente gracias a mis amados reviewers! sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii y a la nueva adición NathalieLove2 :D **

**Muchas gracias a los que agregan mi historia a sus favoritos y a sus alertas también ^^ espero que me dejen reviews en el futuro.**

**¡Nos vemos! xx**

***Roxas y Naminé estaban jugando New Super Mario Bros. Wii  
**

**** Si un día de la Golden Week cae un domingo, el festivo se corre para el día siguiente, cosa que yo no hize :p por favor omítanlo.  
**


	13. El día en que fueron descubiertos por

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**Capítulo XIII "El día en que fueron descubiertos por..."  
**

A Roxas y a Naminé no les fue permitido salir de sus casas durante el resto de la Golden Week, todos insistían en que debían descansar para recuperarse rápidamente, sin embargo, a pesar de la separación, el incidente del parque había unido a ambos jóvenes más que nunca.

Estuvieron en contacto a través de llamadas telefónicas y videollamadas por medio de la computadora. Naminé no sabía que habría hecho si no existieran esas alternativas de comunicación, si bien, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ven e incluso Xion la visitaron, nada era lo mismo sin la presencia del rubio, de verdad que lo extrañaba y esperaba que él se sintiera de la misma forma.

Se sintió como la chica más rara del universo al desear que el día lunes llegara rápidamente, ya casi no podía esperar para estar junto a su "amigo", sí ahora definitivamente estaban oficialmente en esa categoría.

La rubia se despidió de su madre, bajó del auto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada de la escuela, buscando con la mirada desesperadamente a esa persona.

Por fin lo vió, se encontraba a unos cuantos metros detrás de ella junto con su gemelo.

"¡Roxas! ¡Ven!" – Les gritó para llamar su atención.

"¡Blondie!" – Exclamó Roxas feliz y fue corriendo hacia ella, Ven lo seguía de cerca con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola Naminé" – La saludó Ventus.

"Hola Ven" – Le respondió la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¡Siento que han pasado siglos desde que no nos vemos en persona! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todavía te duele el hombro?" – Peguntó Roxas preocupado.

"Casi nada, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Aún te duele mucho?" – Naminé miró al chico detenidamente, si bien se le había pasado la hinchazón en el labio, aún la herida era bastante notoria.

"Nah, no duele nada" – Dijo quitándole importancia – "El doctor me dijo que la próxima semana me sacaría los puntos.

A la rubia le agradó escuchar eso, pero de pronto su atención se desvió del rubio y notó como los demás estudiantes los miraban descaradamente y murmuraban cerca de ellos sin disimular ni un poco.

"¡Mira, mira es Roxas!"

"¿Qué le paso en la cara?"

"¿Vives en una cueva o qué? ¿No te enteraste?"

"¡Roxas y Seifer tuvieron una pelea de muerte, me dijeron que lucharon durante horas, hasta que Seifer se desmayó del cansancio!"

"¿En serio?"

"¡A mi me contaron que Roxas es cinturón negro en artes marciales y le dio una paliza sin misericordia!"

"¡Wow Roxas es genial!"

"¡Eso no fue lo que pasó, la verdad es que Roxas dejó llorando a Seifer con un solo golpe!"

"¿Pero, por qué hizo eso?"

"Porque Seifer quería aprovecharse de Naminé"

"¿Naminé? ¿La rubia?"

"¡Sí! ¡Y Roxas no iba a permitir que ese delincuente deshonrara a una chica inocente!"

"¡Qué valiente es!"

"Parece que te has convertido en toda una celebridad" – Le dijo Ventus a Roxas, mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda y se reía.

"No puedo creer que Sora tuviera razón…" – Dijo su gemelo dándose una palmada en la frente.

"Al menos debes estar feliz de que dicen cosas buenas, hablan de ti como si fueras un héroe, y eso es verdad, porque lo eres… para mí" – Dijo Naminé tímidamente mientras miraba el suelo.

Roxas la miró con los ojos como platos – "Gra… gracias, pero sólo hice lo correcto"

De pronto hubo un silencio incómodo, y Ventus se sintió completamente como un estorbo, así que para aligerar el ambiente, propuso:

"¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Las clases ya van a comenzar"

* * *

Las clases transcurrieron bueno…. De una forma bastante poco usual, se armó un alboroto en el salón apenas llegaron Roxas y Naminé. Todos querían escuchar de sus bocas que había sucedido, la rubia notó que Sora y Kairi suspiraban aliviados, sus compañeros debían de haberlos acosados primero.

Ambos rubios trataban de explicar lo sucedido de la forma más resumida y amable posible, pero eran tantas preguntas al mismo tiempo, que la historia cada vez se distorsionaba más. Felizmente para ellos, todos se callaron y fueron a sus asientos rápidamente al llegar la señorita Trepe, ésta no les preguntó nada a los chicos, pero miraba a Roxas con cierto respeto y de vez en cuanto le sonría a Naminé como para brindarle su apoyo. La rubia pudo apreciar conductas similares en los otros profesores, sin embargo, como era de esperarse, la señorita Arrowny fue más directa y les preguntó a los chicos que había pasado, éstos nuevamente explicaron la historia omitiendo algunos detalles, dejando al parecer conforme a todos, porque al terminar la narración se escuchaban gritos de asombro y admiración.

Como agradecimiento por haberle contando la historia, la maestra Relm decidió informales que había sido de Seifer, lo cual al parecer aún era información confidencial. Les dijo que gracias a los esfuerzos de Riku, otros compañeros que habían sufrido abusos se atrevieron a hablar, y al reunirse las suficientes pruebas lograron expulsar a Seifer de la escuela y además, debido a otras conductas inapropiadas fue enviado a un reformatorio.

Naminé se sintió mucho más tranquila al saber eso, porque no había olvidado la amenaza del chico. Ahora por fin podría dormir tranquila.

En la hora del almuerzo, volvió a surgir un interrogatorio, esta vez por parte de sus amigos que habían estado fuera de las islas cuando ocurrió el incidente, a excepción de Tidus claro, porque él ya se había enterado de todo en la clase.

Yuna se abalanzó sobre Naminé y la abrazó con fuerza, para luego observarla detenidamente de pies a cabeza para comprobar si estaba herida, Rikku y Selphie no paraban de felicitar a Roxas por su valentía e incluso Paine lo miraba como una madre orgullosa.

Xion y Ven se acercaron a la rubia (mientras Yuna inspeccionaba a Roxas esta vez, casi poniéndose a llorar a verle el labio) y le ofrecieron una mirada de compresión.

"¿Deben haber sido difíciles las clases verdad?" – Le preguntó Xion.

"¡Oh sí! Nos hicieron preguntas durante toda la mañana"

"A nosotros nos pasó igual en nuestro salón, parece que ahora nos hemos convertido en el grupo más popular de la escuela, creo que era mejor cuando nadie nos prestaba atención" – Dijo Ven con cansancio.

La rubia se sintió culpable y se disculpó – "Cuanto lo siento, todo esto es mi culpa"

Ven la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca – "¿Qué dices Naminé? ¿Cómo va a ser culpa tuya? Todos estamos agradecidos de que estés bien, un día fastidioso en la escuela no cambiará nuestra opinión.

"Ven tiene razón" – Le dijo Xion tocándole el hombro – "Lo más importante es que no sucedió nada que no se pudiera solucionar, y que Roxas y tú ya están mejor, además de que el maldito Seifer tendrá su merecido"

"¡Oh es cierto, la señorita Relm nos contó que Riku logró que lo expulsaran y además que lo metieran a un reformatorio! Quería darle las gracias, pero… no lo he visto en todo el día ¿Qué hay de ustedes?"

Ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza – "Tampoco lo hemos visto, me tiene un poco preocupada, pensé que estaría aquí para ver como estaban ustedes. Le pregunté a Kairi pero sólo me contestó con evasivas" – Le explicó la chica de cabello negro.

"Oh ya veo" – _"Esto es extraño… tendré que preguntarle a Kairi… en privado" _– Pensó la rubia preocupada.

Le extrañaba lo que estaba sucediendo, todos le habían dicho que Kairi y Riku habían estado juntos durante el resto de la Golden Week, a pesar de que el estaba ocupado con el asunto de Seifer, se había dado el tiempo de llevarla al cine, a cenar y a otras actividades, Naminé pensaba que eso había mejorado su relación – _"¿Acaso había pasado algo malo?"_

* * *

Finalmente se había acabado las clases, todos habían abandonado el salón, sin embargo, cuatro amigos permanecieron dentro.

"Si nos vamos ahora, los alumnos que acaban de salir nos bombardearán de preguntas nuevamente" – Opinó Sora.

"Sí, lo mejor será que esperemos aquí hasta que todos se hayan ido a sus habitaciones" – Sugirió Kairi.

"¿Puedes Kairi? ¿No tienes práctica del club hoy?" – Le preguntó Naminé.

"No, hoy no, es mañana" – Le aclaró la pelirroja.

"¿Y no te verás con Riku? ¿Por cierto Kairi dónde está?" – Le preguntó Roxas intrigado, desde ese día en el hospital Roxas se llevaba mucho mejor con Riku, Naminé se enteró que éste incluso lo visitó un par de veces.

"Er… hmm ¿Riku?" – Preguntó la pelirroja nerviosa – "No lo sé… no le he visto… ustedes saben que siempre está ocupado, debe estar haciendo algo importante"

Esto no convenció a ninguno de los dos rubios, pero antes de que pudieran seguir preguntando, Sora intervino.

"Vamos chicos, nos quedamos aquí para escapar de los interrogatorios y ahora ustedes quieren hacer lo mismo con Kairi" – De pronto esbozó una de sus grandes sonrisas – "¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?"

"¿Cómo qué?" – Le preguntó Roxas.

"¡Cómo jugar a la botella!"

Los otros tres se quedaron paralizados y comenzaron a ruborizarse. Sora comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Roxas le golpeó la cabeza.

"¡No seas estúpido Sora!"

"¡OUCH DUELE! ¡No seas abusador Roxas, en el pasillo oí que ganaste el título máximo de lucha libre!"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco y las chicas se relajaron.

"Bien, bien, si no quieren no juguemos eso" – Dijo Sora sobándose la cabeza – "Entonces podríamos…" – La sonrisa del castaño se volvió siniestra de pronto – "¡Podríamos contar historias de miedo!"

A Naminé un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, no le gustaban esa clase de historias.

"Que infantil eres Sora" – Se quejó el rubio.

"Ohhh el campeón Roxas anda dando puñetazos por ahí pero le tiene miedo a una **infantil **historia de terror" – Se burló Sora.

"¿Quién dijo que tengo miedo?" – Preguntó el rubio enojado – "¡Dame la mejor historia que tengas!" – Desafió.

"¡Así me gusta!" – Dijo Sora feliz, y luego se dirigió a las chicas – "¿Ustedes no tienen miedo verdad?"

"Claro que no" – Dijo Kairi con seguridad.

"¡No!– Naminé trató de sonar valiente, pero le tembló la voz.

Roxas la miró preocupado – "¿Estás bien Blondie? No tienes que escucharla si no quieres…"

"¡Oh no, no estoy bien! ¡Quiero escucharla!" – Le aseguró la rubia sonriendo con dificultad.

"¡Bien entonces comencemos!" – Dijo Sora triunfante y de pronto su actitud se volvió sombría.

"Ocurrió en una noche oscura y tormentosa…"

"¡Siempre es una noche oscura y tormentosa! ¡Vaya cliché!" – Se quejó Roxas nuevamente.

"¡Roxas no seas pesado y déjame contar la historia!" – Le reclamó Sora molesto.

"Sí, Roxas deja que la cuente" – Apoyó Kairi al castaño.

"Bien, bien, continúa" – Se rindió el rubio.

La pobre de Naminé seguía nerviosa, pero no quería parecer una cobarde, por lo que le prestó atención al castaño.

Éste se aclaró la garganta y retomó la actitud macabra de antes.

"Bien, como decía, Ocurrió en una noche oscura y tormentosa, un inocente chico hacía un esfuerzo por quedarse dormido, pero el ruido se lo impedía…

Naminé se mordió el labio.

"… Cada vez que trataba de hacerlo ¡Paf! El sonido de un rayo lo despertaba" – La pobre rubia se sobresaltó, porque Sora golpeó la mesa al hacer ese ruido como para crear un efecto, ignorando a la chica, el castaño continuó – "Así que simplemente se quedó allí acostado en su cama, con los ojos abiertos, observando su habitación, la cual se extendía ante él con en alargadas sombras. Sus ojos se movían de objeto en objeto, hasta que… llegaron al espejo, el cual se encontraba situado del otro lado del cuarto…"

El castaño se quedó callado por unos segundos hasta que...

"¡DE PRONTO UN RELÁMPAGO ILUMINA LA HABITACIÓN, ALCANZANDO SU LUZ AL ESPEJO! ¡Y POR SÓLO UN SEGUNDO ÉSTE REVELA UNA DOCENA DE ROSTROS, HORRIBLES SILUETAS DENTRO DEL MARCO, CON SUS BOCAS ABIERTAS Y OJOS ENNEGRECIDOS! ¡ELLOS MIRAN AL CHICO CON SUS PUPILAS CLAVADAS DIRECTAMENTE EN SU CARA!" – Gritó Sora y Naminé soltó un alarido, y abrazó a Roxas con fuerza cerrando los ojos.

Todos permanecieron en silencio observándola por unos segundos, hasta que la chica abrió los ojos y se separó del rubio lentamente.

"Lo-lo siento" – Se disculpó tímidamente.

"¿Estás b…" – Trató de preguntar el rubio pero Kairi lo interrumpió.

"¡Sigue Sora! ¿Qué pasó después?" – Le preguntó al castaño emocionada.

El chico no se hizo rogar – "Entonces el chico se preguntó ¿Es real eso que vi? Incómodo e inseguro, no durmió durante el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente decidió retirar el espejo de su habitación y arrojarlo a la basura. No le importaba realmente si lo que había visto era real o falso, sólo quería deshacerse de ese espejo. De hecho sacó todos los espejos de su casa"

"Las semanas pasaron y el evento de esa noche cayó en el olvido. Hasta que un día el chico se encontraba en la casa de un amigo y de pronto necesita usar el baño. Mientras se encuentra allí, el grifo se abre de pronto, sin que él lo haya tocado. El chico quedó atónito y se esforzó de encontrarle una explicación razonable al suceso. Pero de pronto el vapor del agua comienza salir y una capa de humedad cubre el espejo por completo, y el chico observa las palabras que se forman en el cristal – La voz aterradora de Sora cambió a un tono de agónica súplica – "Por favor, devuelve los espejos… extrañamos verte dormir por las noches…"

Los ojos de Naminé se abrieron como platos.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – Gritó a más no poder abrazando tan fuerte a Roxas por el cuello que casi lo asfixia.

"¡Tranquila Blondie!" – Le dijo el chico tratando de sacársela de encima.

"¿ENTONCES, QUIERES DECIR QUE LAS CARAS LO OBSERVABAN TODAS LAS NOCHES? ¡ESO ES HORRIBLE!" – Exclamó la chica dirigiéndose a Sora, esta vez no ahorcando a Roxas pero sacudiéndolo con fuerza.

"Bueno… sí…" – Le respondió el chico completamente en shock debido a la reacción de la rubia.

"¡Vamos Nami! ¡No es tan aterrador!" – Le dijo Kairi riendo y quitándole importancia.

Su amiga la miró incrédula – "¡Sí que lo fue Kairi!"

"Hmmm Con que no te dio miedo Kairi…" – Dijo Sora en un tono que indicaba que planeaba algo –"¿Qué te parece si les cuento la historia de Robert el muñeco maldito? De seguro con eso no podrán dormir como por una semana…"

"¡NOOOOO! ¡YA NO MÁS!"

"Sí, Sora creo que es suficiente… o si no Blondie me va a matar" – Dijo Roxas mientras se sobaba el cuello con una mano y la cabeza con la otra. Naminé aún lo tenía abrazado, pero ya no lo maltrataba.

"Vaya que aburridos son…" – Se quejó el castaño haciendo un puchero.

De pronto oyeron un ruido en la puerta como si alguien intentara abrirla… todos se quedaron paralizados por el miedo hasta que la puerta se abrió y…

"¿Hmm? ¿Chicos no deberían estar en sus habitaciones?" – Les preguntó la señora encargada del aseo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, se disculparon con ella y salieron del salón.

"¡Vaya susto que nos dio!" – Exclamó el castaño – "Pero creo que tiene razón y ya deberíamos volver antes de que…" – El chico se acercó a Naminé (quien aún no soltaba al rubio) y le susurró – "…oscurezca…"

"¡AHHHH!" – Gritó ella apretando al rubio con más fuerza.

"¡Sora no seas malo!" – Lo regañó Kairi.

"Jajaja lo siento, es que es tan divertido, oh bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós" – Se despidió el castaño y partió rumbo a su habitación.

"Hmm yo también me voy, adiós chicos – Dijo Kairi, caminando en la otra dirección.

Roxas y Naminé se quedaron allí plantados sin hacer nada.

"Er… ejem" – Se aclaró la garganta Roxas para llamar la atención de Naminé, cada vez se ponía más nervioso, debido al prolongado abrazo.

"¡Es cierto!" – Gritó Naminé soltando al chico, pero no porque se sintiera incómoda, sino, porque había recordado algo – "¡Tengo que hablar con Kairi!"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" – Preguntó el rubio confundido.

"¡Tengo que hablar con ella!" – Naminé estaba a punto de salir corriendo tras su amiga pero Roxas la detuvo.

"¿Y después como piensas volver?"

"Le pediré a Kairi que me acompañe de vuelta a mi habitación"

"Pero… ¿Qué pasa si le sucede algo a Kairi en el camino?" – Preguntó el chico con voz sombría.

"¿Algo como qué?" – Preguntó la rubia asustada.

"Algo… ¡Sobrenatural!"

"¡AAAHHHH!"

"Jajaja ¡Lo siento, lo siento, Sora tenía razón, es divertido"

"¡Eres un maldito Roxas!" – Lo regañó la rubia.

"¡Vámonos ya Blondie! ¡Hace tiempo que no jugamos!"

"¡Pero yo de verdad debo…"

"¡Ya hablarás con ella mañana!" – Dijo el chico decidido tomando a Naminé de la mano, mientras corrían hacia sus habitaciones en la misma dirección adonde había ido Sora.

* * *

Se la pasaron jugando durante un buen rato, y esta vez Naminé se estaba esforzando al máximo tal y como había prometido la vez anterior.

"¡Vas muy Blondie, eres buena en esto!" – La felicitó su maestro.

"¡Gracias! Parece que se me dan mejor las peleas"

"¡Así puedo ver!" – Dijo Roxas orgulloso.

"¡Juguemos otra! ¡Esta vez te ganaré!" – Desafió la rubia.

"¿Ah sí? Eso tengo que…

¡PAAAAFFF! – Se abrió la puerta de golpe.

"¡ROXAS!" – Gritó la persona que había aparecido de la nada.

Ambos rubios se quedaron paralizados y Naminé observó al desconocido que tenía en frente. Era un chico alto al parecer algunos años mayor que ellos, tenía el cabello de punta y de color rojo furioso, bellos ojos verdes de un tono mucho más oscuro que los de Riku, llevaba puesto unos jeans negros y una camisa de mangas cortas también negra desabrochada hasta el pecho.

"Lea…" – Dijo Roxas con un hilo de voz.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que "Lea" gritó de nuevo.

"¡ROXAS ESTÁS VIVO!" – Se abalanzó sobre el rubio dándole un brusco abrazo que casi lo descuartiza, giró su cabeza para ver a Naminé y agregó con una sonrisa – "Hmm y veo que bien acompañado…"

"Le—a ¿Q—u-é-ha-ces—a-qu-í?" – Preguntó apenas el rubio y Lea lo soltó.

"¡Vine a ver cómo estabas obviamente! ¿Qué más?" – Le respondió él como si fuera lo más natural del mundo aparecerse así en una escuela ajena en plena noche.

"¿Cómo entraste?" – Le preguntó Roxas mientras se recuperaba.

"¡Oh esa hermosa chica Vanille me dejó entrar!"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco – "Oh ya veo…"

"¡Xion me contó lo que pasó y tomé el primer avión hasta aquí!" – Explicó Lea.

"¿No deberías estar en la universidad ahora?"

"¡Bah! ¡Da lo mismo! No pueden echarme, porque mi padre los ayuda financieramente jaja"

Roxas nuevamente puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

"¡Le pateaste el trasero a ese tal Seifer! ¡Cómo lamento no haber estado aquí para ver el espectáculo! ¡Déjame ver tus heridas de batalla!"

Roxas asintió y se acercó a Lea para mostrarle sus puntos.

"¡Uhhh de seguro lloraste un montón cuanto te pusieron esos!" – Le susurró Lea a su amigo, y éste se pregunto si acaso tenía una conexión mística con Ventus.

Lea giró su atención hacia Naminé, quien todo ese tiempo había estado quieta con la esperanza de que eso la volviera invisible – "¿Y bien, quién es esa hermosa dama?"

"M-me lla-llamo Na-Naminé" – Dijo ella apenas y a Roxas le dio una sensación de déjà vu.

"Naminé, Naminé ¿Donde he oído ese nombre?…" – Dijo Lea pensando – "¡Ah la chica que defendiste!"

"Sí, es ella…" – Dijo Roxas incómodo, la verdad es que se alegraba de ver a su amigo, pero éste lo había descubierto con Naminé y eso no pronosticaba nada bueno…

"Hmm, parece que son bastante cercanos" – Opinó él con una sonrisa de burla – "La tienes aquí solo para ti en tu habitación y de noche además… Me pregunto si Xion sabe…"

"¡No es lo que crees! – Se defendió Roxas.

"Por favor no le digas a nadie…" – Le suplicó la rubia y el chico pelirrojo la observó detenidamente.

"Está bien no lo haré… sólo si…"

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Roxas impaciente.

"¡Sólo si me la prestas un rato!" – Exclamó el chico y sin aviso tomó a Naminé de la mano y la arrastró afuera de la habitación corriendo.

"¡LEA ESPERA!" – Fue lo último que alcanzó gritar el rubio.

* * *

El pelirrojo la había llevado, a la piscina del equipo de natación. Naminé nunca había estado allí, y no planeaba visitar el lugar con un completo desconcido.

"Uff de seguro aquí no nos molestará" – Dijo el chico recuperando el aliento.

"¿Por qué me has traído aquí?" – Le preguntó la chica asustada.

Lea río – "Jajaja tranquila no te haré nada, créeme sólo quiero hablar contigo"

La chica lo miró directamente a los ojos y pensó que si ese chico era amigo de Roxas entonces no podría ser una mala persona.

"¿De qué quieres hablar?"

"Primero me gustaría saber, bueno no te ofendas pero ¿Qué estabas haciendo en la habitación de Roxas a esta hora?" – Preguntó el chico, nervioso por primera vez.

"Oh bueno eso… "

Naminé le contó toda la historia a Lea desde el principio, sobre la inesperada asignación de una habitación en el ala de los chicos, como había descubierto esa misma noche, que ambas terrazas estaban conectadas, lo mal que se llevó con Roxas los primeros días, el incidente del pincel, sobre como el chico se convirtió en su maestro de videojuegos y tutor en los estudios, el día de playa, etc.

Él no la interrumpió durante toda la narración, aunque de vez en cuanto la miraba sorprendido y en otras sólo reía.

"Hmm entonces Ven tenía razón…" – Dijo para sí mismo de forma seria.

"¿De qué hablas?" – Le preguntó la chica confundida.

"Ventus me contó que Roxas estuvo deprimido por bastante tiempo, hasta que… hasta que tú llegaste" – Lea la miró fijamente.

"Bueno eso…" – Naminé miró hacia el suelo como hacía cuando estaba nerviosa – "Eso no es del todo así…"

"¿Huh?" – Soltó Lea, eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"Bueno la verdad es que… yo… yo encaré a Roxas" – Las palabras salían de la boca de Naminé sin que ella las controlara, nunca le había contado eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Kairi, no sabía porque estaba confesándole eso al chico pelirrojo.

Él sólo alzo las cejas y esperó a que la chica continuara.

"Yo le grité que… le gustaba llamar la atención y que… era un cobarde, bueno en realidad creo que el término que usé fue el de "maldito cobarde", también le dije que enfrentara el problema y que… dejara de cargar su frustración en los demás. Lo último que le dije fue que era un maldito estúpido egoísta" – Naminé se ruborizó a más no poder al recordar todo eso – _"¡No puedo creer que yo le haya dicho todo eso a Roxas! ¡Qué vergüenza!"_

Lea la miró en silencio y Naminé comenzó a preocuparse – _"¡Dios que tonta fui! ¡Él es su amigo! ¡Debe estar completamente ofendido por…_

"JAJAJAJAJA"

"¿Huh?"

"¡JAJAJAJA! ¡LO REGAÑASTE COMO A UN BEBÉ! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡CÓMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO VER ESO, SE LO TENÍA BIEN MERECIDO!" – Lea reía con tantas ganas que le salían lágrimas en los ojos y se sujetaba el estómago por el dolor.

Naminé estaba en completo shock – "¿Entonces no estás molesto?" – Le preguntó esperanzada.

"¿Molesto?" – Le preguntó el chico mientras se esforzaba por respirar – "¿Por qué habría de estarlo? ¡Fuiste la única de los que están aquí que se atrevió a eso, de verdad que te felicito! ¡Te juro que lo habría hecho yo también si viviera aquí!"

La rubia le sonrío al chico por primera vez – "Gracias"

"No gracias a ti" – Le aclaró Lea – "Si no fuera por ti quizás que habría sido de mi amigo…"

Naminé se le acercó y puso una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

"Eres una gran persona Lea, viniste hasta aquí porque estabas preocupado por Roxas ¿Verdad? Él tiene suerte de tenerte como amigo"

El chico la miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes y sonrió – "Tiene suerte de tenerte a ti también Naminé, puedo ver en tu mirada que Roxas significa mucho para ti"

La pobre chica volvió a ruborizarse – "B…bueno eso es… porque es mi amigo y lo aprecio…"

"¿Estás segura de que sólo es eso? Porque por lo que me contaste, Roxas no hace más que esforzarse por estar a tu lado"

"¿T-tú crees?"

"¡Claro que sí! – Lea esbozó una gran sonrisa – "¡Sería genial si fueran novios!"

Naminé pensó que su cara explotaría por lo roja que estaba – "¿Qué dices? ¡Sólo somos amigos! ¡Y Roxas está con Xion!"

La expresión de Lea cambió a una de molestia como cuando comes algo que te da asco.

"Oh eso… Siempre me ha parecido que su **relación ** es algo estúpido, es decir, sé que Roxas y Xion se quieren mucho, pero no lo veo como un amor romántico, la verdad es que creo que sólo están perdiendo el tiempo"

"Lea…"

El chico se acercó a Naminé y le susurró – "Así que no te preocupes Naminé, a pesar de que Xion es mi amiga y la quiero mucho… tienes todo mi apoyo hehe"

"¡WAA QUÉ DICES!" – La chica no pudo más y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"Jajaja que tierna eres, como me caíste tan bien te dejaré llamarme por mi apodo, desde ahora dime Axel"

La chica abrió los dedos para mirarlo por el espacio que dejaban – "¿Axel?"

"¡Sí! ¿Suena cool verdad? Ahora vámonos antes de que Roxas me asesine"

"Está bien… oh pero y lo de las habitaciones…"

"¡Ah eso! ¡No te preocupes, todos tus secretos están seguros conmigo!" – Dijo el chico golpeándose el pecho – "Especialmente ese… de que tú y Roxas tienen una habitación matrimonial"

"¡Eso no es…

"Jajaja es broma, es broma, vamos"

* * *

Naminé caminó por la escuela junto a Lea… bueno Axel, mientras este le hablaba de su vida, a la chica le caía cada vez mejor, sin embargo, la sorprendía la facilidad que tenía el chico para avergonzarla.

"¡Recuerdo este jardín!" – Exclamó Axel feliz, mientras se acercaba una de las ventanas desde donde se veía el Jardín Gainsborough.

"¿Es lindo verdad?" – Le preguntó Naminé mientras se acercaba también.

"¿Eh? ¡Mira! ¡Hay dos personas allí abajo!" – Le dijo Axel señalando el puente del lago.

"¡Es cierto! ¡Pero si son!"

"¿Quiénes?"

"¡Son Riku y Kairi!"

Era verdad las dos figuras eran los amigos de Naminé – _"¿Qué hacen allí a estas horas?"_

"Parece que no es una cita romántica…" – Opinó serio Axel.

Riku y Kairi parecían estar discutiendo, y esto preocupó a la rubia – _"Si tan sólo hubiera hablado con ella quizás…"_

"Vámonos"

"¿Huh?"

"Vamos, no debemos intervenir, de lo que sea que están hablando es asunto de ellos"

Naminé dudó, pero accedió, Axel tenía razón, Riku y Kairi debían resolver sus problemas a solas, la rubia sabía que si su amiga la necesitaba iría a buscarla.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de su habitación Axel se detuvo.

"Bien Nami, fue un placer conocerte, gracias por confiar en mí"

"¿Huh ya te vas?"

"Hehe sí, sólo vine a ver si Roxas se encontraba bien, y la verdad es que sí debo volver a la universidad lo antes posible"

"Oh… eso es una lástima, me hubiera gustado que te quedaras un poco más" – Le dijo la rubia con toda sinceridad.

"A mi también, pero estoy feliz, porque tuve la suerte de haberte conocido, espero que nos veamos pronto Naminé"

"Sí, adiós Axel" – Se despidió la chica, y se quedó allí observando como el chico se alejaba, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe"

"¡Blondie!" – Roxas estaba histérico.

"Roxas" – Dijo Naminé sonriendo, la verdad es que no le importaba que el chico hubiera salido de **su **habitación.

"¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¡Salí a buscarte por toda la escuela y no te encontré!" – El chico la miraba de pies a cabeza como buscándole heridas, tal como había hecho Yuna más temprano.

"Estoy bien, tranquilo" – Le aseguró a chica mientras entraba a su cuarto.

Roxas notó que faltaba alguien – "¿Dónde está Lea?"

"Se acaba de ir, tenía que volver rápido" – Le explicó Naminé con tristeza.

"Oh ya veo…" – Roxas parecía decepcionado.

"Axel es un chico muy agradable" – Opinó la rubia y Roxas levantó una ceja.

"¿Axel?"

"¡Oh sí! Me dijo que lo llamara así, me gusta, suena muy bonito"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco y sólo dijo – "Ok…"

De pronto la puerta de Naminé se abrió (parece que era el hobby del día) mostrándoles a una destrozada Kairi, tenía los ojos rojos y además estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, su piel estaba pálida y temblaba.

"Naminé" – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

Roxas salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra dejando solas a las chicas.

"Kairi…" – Naminé corrió hacia su amiga y la abrazó, fue allí cuando Kairi se quebró y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

**Continuará…**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y apoyo a: sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii NathalieLove2 Namiroku Naminedrawing ZairaLeeWay y LittlecrazyKairi  
**

**A Namiroku: ¿De verdad que sí? Amo sus fics, son geniales especialmente The Law of the Proximal Attraction y Milk and Marshmallows :D ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!**

**A Naminedrawing: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó esa parte! Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo x3  
**

**A LittlecrazyKairi: ¡Muchas gracias! Estoy muy feliz de que te guste como escribo, siempre he pensado que sirvo más como lectora que como escritora jaja  
**

**La primer creepypasta se llama "In the Mirror" y la saqué de la creepy pasta wikia  
**

**Robert The Haunted Doll es una historia bastate conocida, el muñeco es creepy...  
**

**** Roxas y Naminé estaban jugando Mortal Kombat (2011) :3**


	14. Especial: El día tormentoso de Kairi

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**Capítulo Especial: "El día tormentoso de Kairi"**

Estaba llamando por décima vez, a pesar de que sabía que no funcionaría, no quería rendirse.

"Su llamada será transferida…" – Escuchó decir a la voz del buzón de mensajes antes de que cortar.

"_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me evita Riku?" _

**Flashback**

"¿Adónde iremos hoy Riku?"

"Adonde quieras Kairi, estaré libre a las ocho" – Le dijo el chico ansioso de que llegara esa hora.

"Hmmm" – Pensó la pelirroja – "¡Ya sé! ¡Vamos a ver esa de terror The Woman in Black!"

"¿De terror? ¿Estás segura de que no te dará miedo?"

"¡Claro que no!" – Le aseguró su novia.

"Bien, vamos a verla, por cierto Kairi ¿Vas a ir a ver a Naminé hoy?"

"¡Sí, en una hora pasaré por su casa! ¡Sora vendrá a recogerme e iremos juntos!"

Hubo un silencio tenso del otro lado del teléfono que la chica no notó.

"¿Irás con Sora de nuevo?"

"Sí, claro ¿Pasa algo?"

"No, nada, te recogeré a las ocho en la casa de Naminé, dale mis saludos por favor"

"¡Lo haré! ¡Nos vemos!"

La pelirroja colgó la llamada y comenzó a tararear una canción, estaba muy feliz, ¡Vería a Sora de nuevo ese día! – De pronto se paralizó – _"¿Qué estoy pensando? Debo estar feliz, porque saldré con Riku no con Sora… ¡Tonta Kairi!" _– Pensó mientras se daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

Observó su ropa tratando de decidir que ponerse, lo cual le tomó varios minutos.

"_Hmm… ¿Falda, vestido o pantalón? ¡Falda!" _– Resolvió la chica.

La chica sacó una falda escocesa de color rosado y negro de su clóset, unas leggings también negras con unos tenis rosas, y en la parte de arriba un top magenta y finalmente se le ocurrió ponerse una boina rosa.

"_¡Me veo genial!"_ – Se felicitó a sí misma.

"¡Kairi Sora vino por ti!" – Le gritó su madre desde el primer piso.

"¡Ya voy!" – Respondió la pelirroja, tomó su bolso negro y bajo corriendo a recibir al castaño.

"¡Sora!" – Gritó emocionada al abrir la puerta, y el chico le regaló una de sus sonrisas.

"_¡Qué guapo está!"_ – Pensó Kairi ruborizándose.

Sora llevaba puesto un pantalón de cargo negro, una camiseta sin mangas blanca, tenis blancos también y además llevaba una chaqueta americana roja y negra, cruzada en sus hombros.

"¡Kairi qué linda estás!"

"Gracias" – Le agradeció la chica tímidamente.

"¡Vamos! No hagamos esperar a Naminé" – Le dijo Sora.

"_¡Es cierto vamos a ver a Nami! ¿Por qué me siento como si estuviera en una cita? ¡Deja de pensar idioteces Kairi!" _ - "Sí vamos, le dijo la chica caminando junto a él"

* * *

Al llegar a la casa de la rubia los recibió su linda madre y haciéndolos pasar.

"¡Sora, Kairi! Que amables son al venir a ver a hija de nuevo"

"No es nada tía Aqua" – Le dijeron ambos chicos al unísono.

"Naminé se aburriría mucho aquí si no fuera por ustedes y Roxas que le alegran los días, creo que ahora justamente estaba hablando con él por teléfono"

_"¡Vaya, esto es interesante!_" – Pensó Kairi soltando una risita.

"Sólo suban chicos, Naminé está en su habitación, en un momento subo con refrescos y cosas para que coman" – Les dijo Aqua, a estas alturas ya les tenía confianza a los amigos de su hija, y los dejaba subir solos a su cuarto.

"Gracias tía" – Agradeció Kairi.

"Gracias y con su permiso" – Dijo Sora mientras subía las escaleras junto con la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Naminé pudieron escuchar una conversación…

"¡Sí Roxas también te extraño!"

"_Oh vaya…" _– Sora y Kairi se miraron.

"¡Sí, yo tampoco tengo a quién fastidiar Jajaja!"

"¿Qué? ¡Es cierto, tienes razón! ¡Los exámenes comienzan el lunes 13!"

"_¡También olvidé eso!" – _Se paralizó Kairi.

La conversación continuó – "Sé que lo harás ¿Pero puede ser en mi habitación?"

"_¿Desde cuando estos dos son tan íntimos?"_

"¿Después de clases entonces? Bien"

"Er… Kairi, creo que deberíamos golpear…" – Sugirió Sora incómodo.

"Tienes razón" – Asintió la chica y dio tres golpes a la puerta.

"Oh espera están golpeando a mi puerta" – Se excusó Naminé y se apresuró a abrir.

"¡Sora, Kairi! ¡Ya llegaron!" – Exclamó la rubia feliz, pero de pronto se ruborizó –"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan allí?

"¡Acabamos de subir!" – Le mintió Kairi y Sora suspiró aliviado.

"Pasen" – Los invitó la rubia calmándose también.

Se apresuró al teléfono y dijo:

"Roxas, Sora y Kairi acaban de llegar…sí, está bien… hablamos a la noche entonces… adiós" – Naminé se dirigió a los recién llegados – "¡Vamos tomen asiento! ¡Ya saben que no deben pedir permiso!"

Ambos chicos obedecieron, sentándose Kairi en la cama con su amiga y Sora en el sofá.

Éste último preguntó – "¿Te sientes mejor Naminé?"

"Aún me duele un poco, pero cuando pienso en Roxas, me doy cuenta de que esto no es nada y que debo aguantar"

"_Hmm debes pensar mucho en Roxas teehee"_ – "Estoy tan feliz de que ambos estén bien, me habría muerto si les hubiera pasado algo peor" – Dijo la pelirroja.

Naminé miró a Kairi agradecida – "Siento haberles hecho pasar ese susto"

"_¡Es verdad!"_ – "Pero Nami jamás supe, porqué saliste corriendo así" – Dijo Kairi confundida.

Sora y Naminé se miraron intranquilos – "Oh bueno eso fue porque…

"¡Traje bocadillos!" – La salvó Aqua gritando desde la puerta y Naminé se apresuró a abrirle.

"¡Sí comida!" – Exclamó Sora feliz.

Kairi lo miró con ternura olvidando lo que había dicho, y el resto de la tarde transcurrió sin incidentes.

Se dedicaron a hablar de videojuegos (Naminé se enteró de que Kairi era una jugadora experta), la televisión, el cine…

"Hoy iré al cine con Riku" – Les contó la pelirroja al tocar ese tema.

"¡Qué envidia y yo que no puedo salir de aquí!" – Le dijo Naminé haciendo un puchero.

"No te preocupes Naminé, podemos ir juntos en otra ocasión" – Se ofreció Sora y a Kairi el corazón se le detuvo.

"_Juntos…"_

"¡Gracias Sora, eso sería divertido, pero podríamos ir con Roxas también! ¿Verdad Kairi?"

"_Es cierto… le dije a Nami que ella y Sora eran libres de estar juntos…"_

"¿Kairi?"

"_¿Por qué tiene que dolerme eso? ¡Hasta cuando Kairi!"_

"¡Kairi!"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" – Preguntó la pelirroja distraída y comprobó que Sora y Naminé la miraban preocupados.

"¿Estás bien?" – Le preguntó el castaño.

"¡Oh si lo siento! ¿Qué me preguntaste Nami?"

"Te pregunté si te gustaría que fuéramos al cine los tres juntos con Roxas" – Le dijo la rubia mirándola con atención.

"_¿Roxas?"_

"¡Oh que buena idea, eso sería genial!"

"_Roxas de nuevo… Nami piensa mucho en Roxas… desde él le habló tuve mis sospechas de que ambos se gustaban, pero al ver como se hacía más amiga de Sora comencé a dudar… pero al parecer después del incidente del otro día, ambos se volvieron muy cercanos… parece que ambos se gustan de verdad… pero Roxas sigue con Xion… al igual que yo sigo con Riku… ¡Qué dices Kairi! ¡Tú estás con Riku, porque lo quieres sólo a él! ¡No es lo mismo que lo que pasa entre Roxas y Xion! ¡Tú no estás con la persona equivocada! Tan sólo… "_

"Será divertido si hacemos más actividades juntos, si bien, el incidente del parque fue una desgracia, yo la pasé bien antes de que sucediera" – Aclaró Naminé.

"¿Ah sí? ¡Esas atracciones eran toda una locura Jajaja!" – Opinó el castaño.

"¡Es cierto casi vomitas jajaja!" – Se burló Naminé.

"¡Hey! ¡Expliqué que había comido 30 hotcakes! ¡Intenta sentirte bien después de eso!" – Exclamó Sora.

Kairi trató de concentrarse en la conversación – "¿Riku comió 20 waffles verdad? Vaya par que son ustedes"

"¡Jajaja es cierto! A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre comer tanto para luego subirse a un ferry y a atracciones mecánicas"

"¡Hey chicas no sean malas!" – Se quejó Sora.

Ambas amigas rieron y las horas transcurrieron, mientras organizaban nuevas salidas y de vez en cuando se burlaban de Sora.

De pronto el teléfono de Kairi sonó y se sorprendió a ver quién era.

"¡Riku!" – _"¿Ya son las ocho?"_

"Kairi, estoy afuera"

"Bien, bajo en seguida"

"¿Ya te vas?" – Le preguntó Naminé un poco triste.

"Sí, Riku ya vino por mí, gracias por todo, me divertí mucho" – Le agradeció la pelirroja dándole un abrazo.

"Gracias a ti por venir a verme ¿Voy a dejarte a la puerta?" – Se ofreció la rubia.

"Oh no hace falta… ¡Oh!"

"¿Qué pasa?" – Le preguntó Sora.

"¡Qué tonta soy! ¡La película es hasta tarde y no traje nada para abrigarme! Y si le pido a Riku ir a mi casa sólo nos retrasaremos" – La pelirroja se mordió el labio frustrada.

Naminé abrió la boca para ofrecerle a su amiga una de sus chaquetas, pero Sora se le adelantó.

"Toma" – Le dijo a Kairi, poniéndole su chaqueta encima – _"Es suave y huele a Sora…" _– Pensó la chica ruborizándose.

"¿Pero qué hay de ti?" – Le preguntó preocupada.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes, tú no volverás a casa hasta tarde y yo sólo me quedaré unos minutos más con Naminé, tú la necesitas más Kairi" – Le aseguró el chico con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, te la devolveré apenas te vea" – Le prometió la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

"No hace falta, quédatela" – Le dijo el chico y Kairi se sorprendió.

"¿De verdad?" – Preguntó esperanzada y él sólo asintió.

"Gracias" – Dijo la chica acariciando la prenda como si fuera un tesoro.

"Ve amiga, antes de que Riku se quede dormido en su auto" – Bromeó Naminé.

"¡Es verdad!" ¡Adiós chicos, y gracias!" – Dijo la pelirroja saliendo de la habitación.

Se despidió de Aqua al bajar las escaleras y se apresuró a encontrarse con su novio.

"Te tardaste" – Le dijo Riku con una sonrisa en su rostro en cuanto la chica se subió al auto, pero luego notó lo que éste llevaba puesto y frunció el ceño.

"Eso es de…"

"¡Oh es de Sora! Me la... me la ¡Prestó! Sí, porque olvidé traer una chaqueta" – _"¿Por qué no pude decirle la verdad?"_

"Ah…" – Fue lo único que dijo el chico de cabello plateado, y en silencio puso en marcha el auto.

En el camino Kairi comenzó a hablarle sobre lo que había hecho esa tarde, pero por alguna razón cada vez que nombraba a Sora, Riku fruncía el ceño.

"¿Entonces te divertiste? Que bien" – Le dijo él, sin ánimo – "Ya llegamos"

Se bajaron del auto, y se acercaron a la fila del cine, Riku compró los tickets y el pop corn de forma inexpresiva mientras Kairi lo seguía, bastante incómoda.

"Riku… ¿Qué…" – Trató de preguntarle, pero fue interrumpida.

"Vamos Kairi, ya va a comenzar" – Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa forzada.

Entraron a la sala y se sentaron. Riku le entregó a Kairi sus palomitas y su refresco y clavó la mirada en la pantalla gigante.

Kairi trató de hacer lo mismo, la cita no estaba resultando como la de los otros días. La chica se sentía como si estuviera al lado de un desconocido, Riku estaba actuando de lo más extraño.

Afortunadamente la película distrajo a la chica, si bien la encontró aterradora, esto no la perturbaba para nada, estaba acostumbrada a las cosas de miedo.

"Sora ama las cosas de terror, estaría vuelto loco aquí ¿No crees?" – Le preguntó a Riku, para tratar de mejorar la situación, pero no resultó, porque él sólo le contestó con un "Hmm" y Kairi decidió permanecer en silencio.

Así transcurrió el tiempo y la película terminó.

"Vamos" – Fue lo único que le dijo Riku a la chica, y ésta volvió a seguirlo.

Subieron al auto y toda la travesía hasta la casa de Kairi transcurrió en silencio.

"_Que aburrido es Riku… Sora habría estado comentando la película durante todo el camino… ¡Kairi! ¿Por qué piensas en Sora? Estás con tu novio, tu __**novio**__"_

"Llegamos" – Le informó el chico y ambos se bajaron del vehículo.

Riku escoltó a Kairi hasta la puerta de su casa y luego sorpresivamente se dio la vuelta, la chica se quedó plantada allí en shock y reaccionó demasiado tarde.

"¡Espera!" – Le gritó Kairi corriendo tras de él, pero el chico de cabello plateado ya se había ido.

Kairi abrazó la chaqueta de Sora mientras observaba como el automóvil se alejaba – _"Riku…"_ – Era la primera vez que Riku no le daba un beso de despedida. Kairi se quedó allí por varios minutos esperando a que el chico volviera, pero jamás lo hizo, así que entró lentamente a su casa y fue directamente a su habitación, sin embargo, sabía que no dormiría esa noche y no era debido a la película…

**Fin del flashback**

La chica dio un suspiro y volvió a llamar, escuchando con impaciencia los tonos de llamada, pero esta vez en lugar de la voz del buzón de mensajes, oyó una de un chico.

"¡Riku!" – Exclamó aliviada – "¿Por qué no…"

"¿Kairi? Lo siento no puedo hablar ahora, por favor no me llames más" – Le dijo el chico cortando la llamada.

La pelirroja miró el teléfono preocupada – _"¿Qué está pasando?"_

Esa noche tampoco durmió bien.

**Al día siguiente**

Ya era lunes y Kairi tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Riku ese día, él nunca faltaba a clases. Como se había levantado temprano pensó que sería la primera en llegar al salón, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a alguien familiar…

"¡Sora!" – Exclamó la chica sonriendo, ver al castaño la hacía feliz.

"¡Kairi llegaste temprano!" – Le dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Sí" – Le respondió ella tomando su lugar al lado de Sora.

"¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?" – Le preguntó éste y a Kairi le dio una punzada en el corazón.

"Bien…" – Le contestó sin mirarlo.

"¿Era buena la película?" – Quiso saber el chico.

"¡Sí! ¡A ti te habría encantado!" – Exclamó la chica, feliz por el cambio de tema.

"¿Ah sí? ¿Sobre qué se…

"¡Sora, Kairi!" – Los llamó alguien familiar.

Era Tidus seguido de unos seis compañeros más, todos miraban a Sora y a Kairi emocionados.

"¿Es verdad lo que pasó en el parque?"

"Ohhh" – Dijo Kairi incómoda jugando un mechón de su cabello.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó Sora tratando de sonar indiferente.

"¡Sobre Roxas y Seifer!" – Dijo otro compañero.

"¡Cuéntenoslo todo!" – Exigió Tidus.

"Bueno…"

Sora comenzó a contar la historia, omitiendo al igual que Xion, el porqué Naminé había escapado, el chico castaño se concentró más en narrar la búsqueda de la rubia, cosa que al parecer a los chicos les pareció aburrido.

"¿Pero que hay de la pelea?" – Preguntó una chica.

"Nosotros no vimos la pelea" – Intervino Kairi y antes de que los chicos pudieran protestar vieron como Roxas y Naminé entraban al salón y corrieron inmediatamente hacia ellos.

Sora y Kairi suspiraron aliviados.

"Todos quieren saber lo que pasó, fue por eso que llegué temprano, para no encontrarme con curiosos molestos" – Le confesó el castaño a Kairi – "Sin embargo, olvidé a los de este salón…"

"Al final tenías razón y se armó todo un revuelo" – Dijo Kairi y Sora asintió.

"Yo creo que sólo les corresponde a Roxas y a Naminé decidir si quieren contar la historia o no, después de todo les concierne sólo a ellos, debido a que fueron los más afectados" – Opinó Sora con madurez.

"Tienes razón" – Lo apoyó la pelirroja – "Creo que optaron por contarla, aunque no parecen del todo cómodos" – Dijo la chica mirando a sus amigos.

Roxas y Naminé se veían mareados por todas las preguntas que les lanzaban, hasta felizmente la señorita Trepe llegó a poner orden.

Al sonar el timbre del primer descanso, Kairi se apresuró a salir del salón en busca de Riku. Pero se decepcionó al comprobar que no estaba allí.

"El director lo mandó a llamar" – Le explicó uno de sus compañeros de clases.

"Ya veo, gracias" – Dijo Kairi decepcionada, decidió quedarse allí esperando al chico, pero tardó demasiado en llegar y los pasillos ya se estaban vaciando de alumnos, por lo que Kairi tuvo que volver a su salón antes de ganarse un problema.

Durante la clase de arte la señorita Relm les preguntó a Roxas y a Naminé descaradamente lo que había sucedido. Kairi puso los ojos en blanco, mientras observaba como ambos rubios contaban su historia finalmente, sin interrupciones.

Al terminar la profesora Arrowny les contó el destino de chico había sido expulsado, al ser expuesta otras denuncias y también había sido enviado a un reformatorio debido a ciertas conductas "inapropiadas" que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación de Kairi.

"¡Así que Riku lo logró!" – Le dijo Sora a Kairi feliz.

"Sí…" – Contestó débilmente Kairi – _"Riku…"_

Nuevamente al terminar la clase la chica salió en busca del chico, pero no lo encontró, esta vez le dijeron que se encontraba en una reunión del consejo estudiantil, del cual Riku era el presidente.

Kairi tampoco lo encontró en el almuerzo y a esas alturas los demás también comenzaban a notar su ausencia…

"¿Kairi, dónde está Riku?" – Le preguntó Xion.

"Oh él…" – _"Creo que me está evitando"_ – "Está ocupado"

"Oh…" – Dijo Xion decepcionada – "¿Sabes cuándo lo puedo encontrar?"

"No, no lo sé, lo siento" – Le dijo la pelirroja.

"Oh bien, espero encontrarlo después" – La chica de cabello negro le sonrió sinceramente a Kairi – "Quería felicitarlo por lo que logró con Seifer, tienes un novio genial Kairi"

"Gracias…" – Le dijo Kairi débilmente – "Pero Roxas fue el héroe"

Xion la miró con tristeza – "Así es pero… no fue mi héroe" – Esto hizo reaccionar a Kairi.

"¿Qué quieres de…"

"Iré a ver a Naminé ahora, con permiso Kairi" – Le dijo Xion, y se alejó rápidamente.

Kairi se la quedó viendo, mientras se acercaba a Naminé junto con Ven – _"Xion, tú querías que Roxas… ¿Acaso es así como se siente Riku? _

* * *

Al terminar las clases, Kairi había decidido dejar de buscar a Riku, era obvio que no quería verla, sin embargo, la chica aún tenía la esperanza de que se le pasara pronto y volviera a ser el chico de siempre. Fue por eso que decidió quedarse con sus amigos para distraerse.

"Si nos vamos ahora, los alumnos que acaban de salir nos bombardearán de preguntas nuevamente" – Opinó Sora – _"Vaya que está preocupado por eso, pobre Sora…"_

"Sí, lo mejor será que esperemos aquí hasta que todos se hayan ido a sus habitaciones" – Lo apoyó la pelirroja

"¿Puedes Kairi? ¿No tienes práctica del club hoy?" – Le preguntó Naminé.

Kairi se había olvidado el club, con todo lo que le había sucedido.

"No, hoy no, es mañana" – Le aclaró a su amiga

"¿Y no te verás con Riku? ¿Por cierto Kairi dónde está?" – Roxas le hizo la pregunta que tanto temía, la pelirroja se puso muy nerviosa.

"Er… hmm ¿Riku?" – Preguntó – "No lo sé… no le he visto… ustedes saben que siempre está ocupado, debe estar haciendo algo importante" – _"Por favor dejen de preguntarme por él" _– Rogó la chica en silencio.

Pero al parecer Roxas quería seguir haciéndole preguntas y Naminé parecía tener la misma intención.

"Vamos chicos, nos quedamos aquí para escapar de los interrogatorios y ahora ustedes quieren hacer lo mismo con Kairi" – _"Sora…"_

De pronto esbozó una de sus grandes sonrisas que a la pelirroja tanto le gustaban – "¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido?"

"¿Cómo qué?" – Le preguntó Roxas y Kairi notó que no se fiaba del castaño.

"¡Cómo jugar a la botella!" – Exclamó él alegre – _"¿Qué? ¿Pero que pasa si me toca Sora? ¿Seré capaz de hacerlo?"_ – Se preguntó la pelirroja ruborizándose.

Ella no sabía lo que los otros dos estaban pensando, pero notó que también se habían ruborizado. Sora comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y Roxas le golpeó la cabeza.

"¡No seas estúpido Sora!" – Lo regañó el rubio – _"¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Acaso está nervioso de que le toque Naminé?"_

"¡OUCH DUELE! ¡No seas abusador Roxas, en el pasillo oí que ganaste el título máximo de lucha libre!"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco.

"_Al parecer no jugaremos eso…"_ – Pensó Kairi relajándose y notó que Naminé también se calmaba.

"Bien, bien, si no quieren no juguemos eso" – Dijo Sora sobándose la cabeza – "_Pobre Sora, eso debió doler…"_ – Pensó Kairi preocupada.

"Entonces podríamos…" – La sonrisa del castaño se volvió siniestra de pronto, Kairi sabía lo que se venía – "¡Podríamos contar historias de miedo!"

Naminé se puso tiesa y la pelirroja se preguntó si le daban miedo esa clase de historias.

"Que infantil eres Sora" – Se quejó el rubio – _"Hmmm es como si Roxas estuviera protegiendo a Nami"_

"Ohhh el campeón Roxas anda dando puñetazos por ahí pero le tiene miedo a una infantil historia de terror" – Se burló Sora.

"¿Quién dijo que tengo miedo?" – Preguntó el rubio enojado – "¡Dame la mejor historia que tengas!" – Desafió – _"Parece que su ego lo venció al final…"_

"¡Así me gusta!" – Dijo Sora feliz, y luego se dirigió a las chicas – "¿Ustedes no tienen miedo verdad?"

"Claro que no" – Dijo Kairi con seguridad – _"Lo que menos me da miedo ahora es una historia de terror…"_

"¡No!– _"Parece que Nami no siente lo mismo…"_

Roxas la miró preocupado – "¿Estás bien Blondie? No tienes que escucharla si no quieres…" – _"Que tierno es con ella"_

"¡Oh no, no estoy bien! ¡Quiero escucharla!" – Le aseguró la rubia, pero Kairi se dio cuenta de que sonreía con dificultad. Pensó en proteger a su amiga, pero se moría de ganas de ver si Roxas hacía algo – _"Perdóname Naminé"_ – Se disculpó en silencio.

"¡Bien entonces comencemos!" – Dijo Sora triunfante y de pronto su actitud se volvió sombría como siempre pasaba en estas ocasiones.

"Ocurrió en una noche oscura y tormentosa…"

"¡Siempre es una noche oscura y tormentosa! ¡Vaya cliché!" – Se quejó Roxas nuevamente – _"¡De verdad quiere defenderla!"_

"¡Roxas no seas pesado y déjame contar la historia!" – Le reclamó Sora molesto.

"Sí, Roxas deja que la cuente" – Apoyó Kairi al castaño – _"¡Tengo que ver que pasa!"_

"Bien, bien, continúa" – Se rindió el rubio.

Kairi vio que su amiga miraba al castaño fijamente tratando de parecer valiente.

Sora se aclaró la garganta y retomó la actitud macabra de antes.

"Bien, como decía, Ocurrió en una noche oscura y tormentosa, un inocente chico hacía un esfuerzo por quedarse dormido, pero el ruido se lo impedía…

"_Hmm esta historia me parece familiar, creo que la leí una vez en la internet…"_

"… Cada vez que trataba de hacerlo ¡Paf! El sonido de un rayo lo despertaba" – Kairi observó como Naminé se sobresaltó, porque Sora golpeó la mesa al hacer ese ruido, como para crear un efecto y se sintió un poco culpable por permitirle al castaño contar la historia, éste continuó – "Así que simplemente se quedó allí acostado en su cama, con los ojos abiertos, observando su habitación, la cual se extendía ante él con en alargadas sombras. Sus ojos se movían de objeto en objeto, hasta que… llegaron al espejo, el cual se encontraba situado del otro lado del cuarto…"

Sora se quedó callado por unos segundos y Kairi sabía lo que haría a continuación…

"¡DE PRONTO UN RELÁMPAGO ILUMINA LA HABITACIÓN, ALCANZANDO SU LUZ AL ESPEJO! ¡Y POR SÓLO UN SEGUNDO ÉSTE REVELA UNA DOCENA DE ROSTROS, HORRIBLES SILUETAS DENTRO DEL MARCO, CON SUS BOCAS ABIERTAS Y OJOS ENNEGRECIDOS! ¡ELLOS MIRAN AL CHICO CON SUS PUPILAS CLAVADAS DIRECTAMENTE EN SU CARA!" – Gritó Sora y Naminé soltó un alarido, y abrazó a Roxas con fuerza cerrando los ojos – _"¡Wow que reacción!"_

Kairi y los demás la observaron durante unos segundos, hasta que la chica abrió los ojos y se separó del rubio lentamente – _"¡No te separes de él Nami!"_

"Lo-lo siento" – Se disculpó tímidamente la chica.

"¿Estás b…" – Trató de preguntar el rubio pero Kairi debía interrumpirlo – _"¡No dejaré que Nami se separe de ti Roxas! ¡Esta es su oportunidad!"_

"¡Sigue Sora! ¿Qué pasó después?" – Le preguntó al castaño emocionada, pero no por la historia, sino por la química existente entre sus amigos.

Sora no se hizo rogar, le encantaba asustar a la gente, casi nunca lo lograba, por eso para él Naminé era una víctima nueva – "Entonces el chico se preguntó ¿Es real eso que vi? Incómodo e inseguro, no durmió durante el resto de la noche. A la mañana siguiente decidió retirar el espejo de su habitación y arrojarlo a la basura. No le importaba realmente si lo que había visto era real o falso, sólo quería deshacerse de ese espejo. De hecho sacó todos los espejos de su casa"

"_¡Roxas y Naminé tienen algo! ¡Dios mío! ¡Y al parecer Xion está sospechando! ¡Estos chicos son demasiado obvios!"_ – Pensó Kairi totalmente ausente de la historia, esta nueva revelación la ayudaba a no pensar en sus problemas.

"Las semanas pasaron y el evento de esa noche cayó en el olvido. Hasta que un día el chico se encontraba en la casa de un amigo y de pronto necesita usar el baño. Mientras se encuentra allí, el grifo se abre de pronto, sin que él lo haya tocado. El chico quedó atónito y se esforzó de encontrarle una explicación razonable al suceso. Pero de pronto el vapor del agua comienza salir y una capa de humedad cubre el espejo por completo, y el chico observa las palabras que se forman en el cristal – La voz de Sora cambió a un tono de agónica súplica – "Por favor, devuelve los espejos… extrañamos verte dormir por las noches…"

Kairi miró a su amiga y los ojos de esta se abrieron como platos – _"Aquí viene..."_

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – Gritó a más no poder abrazando tan fuerte a Roxas por el cuello que casi lo asfixia – _"¡Sí!"_

"¡Tranquila Blondie!" – Le dijo el chico tratando de sacársela de encima – _"¡No te la saques de encima tonto!"_

"¿ENTONCES, QUIERES DECIR QUE LAS CARAS LO OBSERVABAN TODAS LAS NOCHES? ¡ESO ES HORRIBLE!" – Exclamó la rubia dirigiéndose a Sora, esta vez no ahorcando a Roxas pero sacudiéndolo con fuerza – _"Que tierna es"_

"Bueno… sí…" – Le respondió el chico completamente en shock debido a la reacción de la rubia – Kairi sabía que estaba impresionado por haber logrado el efecto deseado, a Sora nunca le resultaba asustar a sus amigos, incluso casi siempre eran ellos los que terminaban asustándolo a él.

"¡Vamos Nami! ¡No es tan aterrador!" – Le dijo Kairi riendo – _"Pobrecita… ¡Pero al menos tuviste la oportunidad de abrazar a Roxas! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti amiga!"_

Naminé la miró incrédula – "¡Sí que lo fue Kairi!"

"Hmmm Con que no te dio miedo Kairi…" – Dijo Sora en un tono familiar – _"Ya está planeando algo"_ –"¿Qué te parece si les cuento la historia de Robert el muñeco maldito? De seguro con eso no podrán dormir como por una semana…" – _"Oh créeme que no necesito una historia de miedo para no dormir"_

"¡NOOOOO! ¡YA NO MÁS!" – Suplicó Naminé.

"Sí, Sora creo que es suficiente… o si no Blondie me va a matar" – Dijo Roxas mientras se sobaba el cuello con una mano y la cabeza con la otra. Naminé aún lo tenía abrazado, pero ya no lo maltrataba – _"¡Qué lindos se ven juntos!"_

"Vaya que aburridos son…" – Se quejó el castaño haciendo un puchero – _"¡Oh como amo cuando Sora hace eso! … ¡Ya estás pensando idioteces Kairi!"_

De pronto oyeron un ruido en la puerta como si alguien intentara abrirla… todos se quedaron paralizados por el miedo hasta que la puerta se abrió y…

"¿Hmm? ¿Chicos no deberían estar en sus habitaciones?" – Les preguntó la señora encargada del aseo.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, se disculparon con ella y salieron del salón.

"¡Vaya susto que nos dio!" – Exclamó el castaño – "Pero creo que tiene razón y ya deberíamos volver antes de que…" – El chico se acercó a Naminé (quien aún no soltaba al rubio para la dicha de Kairi) y le susurró – "…oscurezca…"

"¡AHHHH!" – Gritó ella apretando al rubio con más fuerza – _"¡Sí! Oh creo… que ya fue suficiente o a la pobre de dará un colapso nervioso…_

"¡Sora no seas malo!" – Lo regañó Kairi al fin.

"Jajaja lo siento, es que es tan divertido, oh bueno, nos vemos mañana, adiós" – Se despidió el castaño rápidamente y partió rumbo a su habitación – Kairi decidió irse también, la falta de sueño comenzaba a afectarle.

"Hmm yo también me voy, adiós chicos – Dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al llegar allí la sorprendió encontrar una nota debajo de la puerta, el contenido de ésta hizo que olvidara el buen rato que había pasado junto a sus amigos. Simplemente decía:

"Nos vemos en el Jardín Gainsborough a las diez, no faltes ~ Riku"

"_Dios mío, de que querrá hablar… espero que sea algo bueno por favor…"_

* * *

Kairi pasó todo ese tiempo caminando de un lado a otro de su cuarto nerviosa, sujetando la nota con fuerza, cuando el reloj marcó las 21:50 decidió que era tiempo de partir.

Los pasillos estaban lúgubremente oscuros – _"Naminé estaría muerta de miedo en mi lugar"_ – Pensó la pelirroja al recordar las reacciones de su amiga.

Poco sabía ella que la rubia estaba paseando al mismo tiempo a esa hora por la escuela.

* * *

La chica de ojos violeta finalmente llegó al jardín, y su corazón dio un salto al ver a Riku de pie en el puente esperándola.

Kairi se acercó rápidamente a su encuentro.

"Riku… ¿Por qué…" – Trató de preguntar la chica pero Riku puso sus dedos en los labios de Kairi.

"Shhh, siento haberte ignorado por tanto tiempo, pero debía aclarar mis pensamientos"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – Preguntó la pelirroja asustada.

Riku dio un suspiro de cansancio – "Kairi… esto no puede continuar…"

La chica se paralizó, esas eran las palabras que temía escuchar desde el día de la cita, cuando él se marchó.

"¿Riku? ¿Pero por qué?" – Preguntó con un hilo de voz.

"¿Por qué? ¡Preguntas por qué!" – El chico comenzaba a alterarse, el dolor era más notorio ahora en su voz – "¡Nos estamos engañando Kairi! ¡Es un error que estemos juntos!"

"¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que te hecho?"

"¿Acaso eres ciega Kairi? ¡Tú no me amas!"

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Yo si te amo Riku!"

"¡Pero sólo como a un amigo! ¡Por favor Kairi, admítelo de una vez!"

"Pero… me gusta estar contigo, me divierto cuando salimos juntos y…"

"¡Pero eso no es suficiente Kairi! – La voz del Riku se debilitó – Créeme que luché por ti… traté de hacerte feliz, pero nada resultó… – El chico la miró con unos ojos llenos de sufrimiento – "Kairi… tú amas a Sora"

Kairi desvió la mirada – _"¿Sora? ¿Qué yo amo a Sora? ¿Es verdad eso?" _– Se preguntó la chica.

"Siempre es Sora esto, Sora aquello… Kairi date cuenta de que no puedes dejar de pensar en él ¡Por favor!" – Prácticamente le suplicó Riku, el pobre chico ya no quería seguir viviendo una mentira.

"Riku… por favor…" – La chica intentó abrazar a Riku, pero éste la apartó, el contacto sería insoportable y lo haría flaquear en su decisión.

"¡Es suficiente Kairi! ¡Se acabó!" – Exclamó el chico tajante y se fue corriendo de allí.

"¡Riku espera!" – Kairi estuvo a punto de salir corriendo tras de él, pero se arrepintió, en lugar de eso caminó lentamente hacia la pérgola del jardín y se sentó a pensar.

"_Sora… sí… es cierto… Riku tiene razón… ¿Quién me creo que soy para criticar la indecisión de Roxas? Yo hago exactamente lo mismo… yo amo a Sora, y aunque lo intente no puedo dejar de pensar en él, siempre está presente en mi corazón, siempre lo ha estado, desde el día en que lo conocí... incluso hace un año y medio cuando comenzó a alejarse de mí… Sora… nunca supe si él sintió algo por mí alguna vez… pero eso no me impide amarlo… ¿Acaso es por eso que me alegro al ver el interés de Naminé en Roxas? ¿Me siento aliviada al saber que ella no le gusta Sora? Al fin y al cabo tuve razón cuando le dije que era una persona horrible…"_

Kairi comenzó a caminar inconscientemente hacia el interior de la escuela.

_"Pero… quiero que Naminé sea feliz con Roxas, de la misma forma en que yo quiero ser feliz junto a Sora… pero Sora… ¿Qué es lo que siente él por mí? ¿Me verá siempre sólo como a una amiga? ¿Amiga? Riku… ¿Qué pasará desde ahora con Riku? Yo no quiero perder a Riku… yo de verdad lo quiero… me hace tanto daño verlo sufrir por mi culpa… no quiero que me borre de su vida…"_

Finalmente las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Kairi, y se arrojó al suelo a llorar en silencio, ya no le importaba nada.

"¿Kairi?" – La llamó una voz, pero la pelirroja no tenía fuerzas para responder, estaba desorientada y temblorosa.

Vanille se le acercó con una mirada preocupada poco común en ella, en alguna otra ocasión Kairi se hubiera preguntado que estaba haciendo a esa hora en los pasillos, pero ahora obviamente eso no le interesaba – "¿Kairi qué te pasó?"

"Vanille…" – Dijo Kairi débilmente, y la otra pelirroja la ayudó a levantarse.

"Kairi…."

"_¿Estoy sola? ¿Me odiarán mis amigos cuando se enteren de esto? ¿Acaso he perdido a todos por mi egoísmo? No… Naminé… no puedo perder a Naminé, necesito a Naminé…"_

"Vanille, llévame con Naminé… por favor" – Le pidió débilmente la chica y Vanille asintió.

La guió sin decir una palabra hasta la habitación de la rubia.

"Gracias" – Le dijo Kairi y Vanille se alejó en silencio.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta sin golpear y se encontró con Roxas y Naminé mirándola fijamente. Y la verdad fue que no le sorprendió mucho encontrarlos juntos.

"Naminé…" – Dijo apenas con un hilo de voz.

Roxas salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra y Kairi se sintió agradecida por la compresión del chico.

"Kairi…" – Dijo Naminé quién corrió hacia su amiga para abrazarla, a Kairi le temblaron las rodillas y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza, soltando finalmente todo el dolor que tenía en su corazón.

**Continuará…**

**¡Qué fuerte! Pero algo que tenía que pasar y las rupturas no son nada fáciles… **

**Espero que les haya gustado el doble cap, a pesar del triste final.**

**Nos vemos xx**


	15. El día de las consecuencias

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**¡Por fin! Les juro que traté de tener este capítulo listo el lunes, pero el trabajo me lo impidió... En fin aquí lo tienen, espero que les guste :3  
**

**Capítulo XIV "El día de las consecuencias"**

El silencio era tal en la escuela, que Roxas podía oír todo lo que pasaba en la habitación de al lado.

Desde que interrumpió su pequeña reunión con Naminé, Kairi no había parado de llorar.

El chico se encontraba en su cama con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo mientas escuchaba, ambas chicas no decían nada, Naminé no había preguntado que sucedió y Kairi tampoco lo explicó. Tan sólo se encontraba allí, recibiendo el apoyo silencioso que su amiga le brindaba – _"Es lo que necesita en estos momentos…"_ – Pensó Roxas dando un suspiro.

Si bien no era un experto en chicas y en relaciones de pareja, podía hacerse una idea de lo que le había pasado a la pelirroja – _"Es obvio que Riku tiene mucho que ver en esto"_ – Fue la conclusión que sacó.

Roxas era cercano a Kairi, aunque no tanto como lo era con Sora, pero eso no impedía que se preocupara mucho por la chica, especialmente ahora, ya que, jamás la había visto en ese estado. Kairi siempre estaba feliz, saltando, abrazando a todos, contando algo divertido, riendo, ella era la encargada de alegrar a los demás cuando estaban deprimidos, era la luz de todos, la chica con la que siempre podrían contar, jamás se mostraba vulnerable. Sin embargo, la forma en la que fue en busca de Naminé… no parecía la primera vez – _"Ella debe haberla visto quebrarse antes… ¿Desde cuando Kairi ha estado sufriendo? Todo parecía estar bien…"_

Finalmente después de un par de horas, el cansancio venció a Roxas.

Despertó antes de que sonara la alarma de su reloj, y a pesar de que aún estaba oscuro, se levantó de la cama – _"No se escucha nada en la otra habitación…"_ – Notó el chico, Kairi finalmente había dejado de llorar.

Decidió darse una ducha, y al salir se vistió con su uniforme y comenzó a preparase una taza de café, pero cuando estaba en eso, se escucharon unos golpecitos en su ventanal.

Roxas corrió las cortinas hacia los lados y se encontró con una Naminé cansada frente a él, se veía como si no hubiera dormido nada, sin embargo, también llevaba su uniforme puesto. El chico se apresuró a abrir el ventanal y la invitó a entrar.

"¿Cómo está?" – Preguntó preocupado el rubio.

"La verdad es que nada bien…" – Respondió la chica cruzando los brazos – "Dejó de llorar hace una hora y cayó finalmente dormida, y eso unicamente porque no había dormido en toda la semana"

"¿Te dijo eso? ¿Entonces hablaron de lo que pasó?" – Quiso saber el rubio.

Naminé dio un gran suspiro antes de hablar – "No mucho, me dijo que Riku se había comportado de forma extraña con ella, desde el día en que fueron al cine, y que hasta ayer la había ignorado, eso la había preocupado tanto que no pudo dormir bien en estos días"

"¿En serio? Pero ayer parecía estar tan bien… incluso parecía animada cuando Sora nos contó la historia de terror"

A la rubia le dio un escalofrío al recordar la historia, pero se esforzó por ignorarlo –"Sí… la verdad es que noté que estaba un poco rara, pero al final no hablé con ella" – Naminé soltó una risa irónica – "Soy la peor mejor amiga del mundo"

Roxas frunció el ceño – "No digas estupideces Blondie, Kairi vino en tu búsqueda anoche, te eligió porque te necesita, y yo creo que fue la mejor elección del mundo"

La rubia lo miró sorprendida y se ruborizó – "Gracias… espero haber ayudado un poco, no quise presionarla a que me contara que pasó… lo último que me dijo fue, que todo había sido su culpa y que ahora nos perdería a todos"

"¿Cómo puede decir eso? Nosotros somos sus amigos, no podemos tomar bandos, debemos apoyarla tanto a ella como a Riku"

"Sí, yo le dije algo parecido, pero tan sólo siguió llorando…"

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, pensando que harían por su amiga.

"Roxas… yo… quería pedirte un favor" – Dijo la rubia quebrando el silencio.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Bueno… en el estado en que se encuentra Kairi, no creo que sea cómodo para ella ir a clases hoy y enfrentarlos a todos… cosas como estas se saben rápidamente, y no quiero que la molesten estando así tan vulnerable ¿Podrías… podrías ayudarme a decirle al maestro Ienzo que está enferma o algo así?"

"Por supuesto" – Dijo Roxas asintiendo, entendía completamente el punto de Naminé.

"Gracias, mientras Kairi descansa yo iré donde la señorita Trepe y le contaré la verdad, es la maestra encargada de nuestra clase, a lo mejor puede hacer algo por Kairi"

"Sí, vale la pena intentarlo" – Dijo Roxas dándole un vistazo a Naminé, la pobre chica se veía cansada y preocupada.

"Hey Blondie, no te ves muy bien ¿Conseguiste dormir un poco?"

"Bueno… no… estaba preocupada"

"¿Te gustaría tomar un café? Ahora mismo lo estaba preparando" – Ofreció el chico.

"Oh claro…" – Aceptó la chica parpadeando sorprendida.

"¿Cómo te gusta? Déjame adivinar ¿Con leche y mucha azúcar?"

Naminé se sorprendió aún más – "¿Cómo supiste?"

"Jaja no lo sé, pensé que podríamos tener eso en común" – Naminé se ruborizó de nuevo – "Ven, toma asiento"

La chica obedeció y después de unos minutos Roxas se acercó y le entregó su café, para luego ir a abrir la despensa.

"¿Qué quieres comer?" – Preguntó el chico.

"La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre ¿Tienes galletas o algo asó?" – Pidió Naminé.

Roxas asintió y sacó una caja de galletas óreo y las puso en la mesa.

"Gracias" – Dijo la chica mientras sacaba una galleta de la caja.

"Bueno… y…" – Comenzó Roxas nervioso – "¿Qué crees que sucedió?"

Naminé le dio un mordisco a la galleta y dijo con la mirada perdida –"Creo que Riku terminó con Kairi"

"_Al parecer mis sospechas eran ciertas"_ – Pensó el chico – "¿Por qué crees que pasó eso? ¿Y por qué se culpa Kairi?"

Naminé le dio un sorbo al café y abrió los ojos como platos – "¡Esto está muy rico!"

Roxas soltó una risita alegre – "Gracias"

"No, gracias a ti" – Dijo ella sonriendo – "Bueno volviendo a tus preguntas… Pienso que Riku llegó al límite"

Roxas levantó una ceja en señal de confusión – "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Verás… Espera ¿De verdad no sabes nada? Los conoces a todos hace dos años, Sora es tu mejor amigo ¿Nunca lo has notado?"

"¿Notado qué? ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sora? Por favor deja de ser tan críptica"

"Bien, bien, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco "Bien, lo prometo ¿Vas a decirme ahora?"

"Espera, tampoco puedes decírselo a Xion, ni mucho menos a Sora" – Naminé lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

"De verdad que no se lo diré absolutamente a nadie, **lo prometo**" – Dijo el chico con la mano en el corazón.

Al parecer eso convenció a la rubia, porque soltó – "A Kairi le gusta Sora"

Roxas la miró en shock y después de unos segundos se le escapó una risotada.

"¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué dices? No bromees"

Pero la chica lo miró completamente seria, lo cual hizo que Roxas dejara de reír.

"¿No estás… bromeando verdad?" – Naminé negó con la cabeza.

"¿Pero cómo es posible? O sea… Sora es mi mejor amigo y creo que es genial pero… también he oído lo que las chicas dicen de Riku, siempre hablaban de que envidiaban a Kairi por tener al novio perfecto, y yo siempre vi que la trataba bien y ella parecía quererlo también"

"Oh bueno, no es que Kairi no quiera a Riku y lo haya estado engañando todo este tiempo o algo así" – Explicó Naminé – "Ella de verdad quiere a Riku, y le gustaba ser su novia, pero su corazón ama a Sora"

Roxas levantó una ceja – "Traduce"

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco – "Lo que quiero decir, es que Kairi fue realmente feliz con Riku todo este tiempo, no estaba fingiendo, sin embargo, ella siempre ha amado a Sora, pero sus sentimientos por él estuvieron sellados hasta que…" – Naminé encontró la mesa muy interesante de pronto – "Hasta que… **algo** gatilló que… salieran a la superficie"

Roxas esperó pacientemente a que continuara, pero después de cinco minutos de silencio, decidió que era tiempo de presionarla.

"¿Algo cómo qué?"

"¿Mencioné que este café está muy bueno?" – Comentó la chica con una sonrisa forzada.

"Blondie…"

"¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?" – Preguntó con una mirada suplicante.

"Bueno sí, ya empezaste a hablar, ahora debes decir la historia completa"

"¡Oh bien! ¡Kairi comenzó a pensar en Sora nuevamente como algo más que un simple amigo cuando yo llegué a esta escuela, el 15 de abril del 2012! ¿Estás feliz?" – Exclamó la chica poniéndose más roja con cada palabra que decía, y al terminar se tragó una galleta entera.

Roxas la miró con sus ojos azules bien abiertos – "Oh" – Fue lo único que dijo.

"Eres el mejor de la clase pero ¡Dios, que eres idiota para algunas cosas!" – Opinó Naminé frustrada.

"Ustedes las mujeres son tan… complejas"

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido… ¿Pero entiendes ahora?"

"Creo que sí, Kairi comenzó a preocuparse al notar que Sora te ponía atención…" – Dijo el chico con un leve tono de molestia que pasó desapercibido para la rubia.

"Así es, Riku obviamente lo notó, pero me aseguró que se esforzaría para estar con Kairi… al parecer fue demasiado para él"

"Ahora me queda más claro que nunca que no es perfecto pero… ¿Cómo se encontrará él? De seguro no la está pasando nada bien"

"Sí… también estoy preocupada por él, me gustaría ir a verlo"

"Ni hablar" – La cortó Roxas – "Tu deber es estar con Kairi ahora, pienso que deberías pedirle permiso a la maestra Trepe para quedarte junto a Kairi, y no te preocupes yo me encargaré de Riku y también de Sora… que de seguro se volverá loco con todo esto…"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Completamente, ¡Ah! Y también quiero que descanses, puedes usar mi cama si quieres"

Naminé parpadeó varias veces y se sonrojó – "Gra - gracias"

"Ahora vamos, ya son las siete y media, recuerda que el maestro Ienzo llega temprano y mientras menos espectadores tengamos mejor"

"Tienes razón" – Dijo la chica asintiendo.

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia su salón en silencio, mientras pensamientos de preocupación llenaban sus mentes ¿Cuánto se demoraría toda la escuela en enterarse de lo que había pasado? Riku era el alumno más popular de todos, su ruptura no era algo que se pudiera mantener en secreto por mucho tiempo y lo más probable era que Kairi fuera la más perjudicada por los rumores…

Al entrar al salón vieron al maestro Ienzo sentado en su escritorio al parecer revisando unos reportes de alumnos de una clase diferente.

"Roxas, Naminé, veo que llegan temprano" – Los estaba halagando, pero de la forma seria en que lo hacía más parecía una reprimenda.

Roxas observó la clase y dio un suspiró de alivio al comprobar que estaba desierta.

"Hmm maestro verá…" – Comenzó tímidamente la rubia – "Kairi no se siente muy bien… creo que… tiene… tiene…"

"¡Fiebre!" – Salió Roxas en defensa de la chica.

Naminé lo miró agradecida – "Sí, fiebre y muy alta, se siente muy mal, es por eso que faltará a clases hoy y yo… yo pensaba llevarla a la enfermería y luego informarle de la situación a la señorita Trepe" – Dijo la rubia de un tirón, rogando por que el maestro le creyera.

Después de siete minutos de larga tensión y silencio (Roxas los contó), Ienzo miró desinteresado a la chica y dijo – "Oh bien, puedes hacerlo, pero asegúrate de entregarme un permiso firmado por tu maestra"

"¡Oh sí lo haré! ¡Muchas gracias señor!" – Agradeció la chica aliviada e Ienzo sólo asintió y volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡Lo lograste!" – Felicitó Roxas a la chica, cuando se había alejado a una distancia considerable del maestro.

"¡Gracias a ti! Debería haber ensayado antes… en fin, ahora sólo debo hablar con la señorita Quistis"

"Todo saldrá bien" – Le aseguró el chico – Y ambos se miraron sonriendo.

"Entonces, creo que nos veremos más tarde..." – Le dijo la chica notoriamente triste.

"Sí… será extraño estar en clases sin ti, me harás falta"

Naminé miró al suelo avergonzada.

"_¿Dije eso en voz alta?"_ – Pensó el chico dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más.

"Yo… también… te echaré de menos"

"_¿Lo dice en serio?"_ – "Entonces… buena suerte y nos vemos"

"Buena suerte a ti también" – Dijo la chica sonriendo y se encaminó a salir del salón, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se despidió del chico con la mano, éste le respondió el gesto y se separaron.

* * *

"_¿De verdad dijo que le haré falta? Vaya que no me esperaba eso… fue tan tierno tan… ¡Concéntrate Naminé, tienes una misión que cumplir!"_ – Se dijo la chica mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de la maestra Trepe.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta el corazón se le detuvo ¿Funcionaría todo? La maestra era muy estricta… Es probable que no aceptara por nada del mundo que alguien faltara a clases – _"¿Acaso debo decirle también que Kairi está enferma? No… es la maestra encargada nuestra clase, se enterará de la verdad… además creo que es justo que lo sepa"_

Armándose de valor, la chica dio dos golpecitos a la puerta.

"Adelante" – Se escuchó decir a una voz del otro lado.

Naminé tomó aire y entró, Quistis se encontraba trabajando en la computadora que tenía en su escritorio, y no miró a la chica.

"Ejem… ¿Señorita Trepe?" – Llamó ella tratando de obtener su atención.

La maestra quitó la vista de la computara y miró a su alumna.

"Naminé ¿No deberías estar en clases?"

"Er… sí pues verá…" – Antes de que pudiera continuar, la señorita Trepe señaló el asiento que se encontraba frente a ella y Naminé asintió sentándose en él.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Le preguntó la bella maestra.

"Señorita Trepe… yo no sé que pensará de esto, pero… Kairi… ella tiene un problema… bueno un gran problema, ayer por la noche fue a mi habitación llorando, está muy mal… ella… ella y su novio terminaron"

"Te refieres a Riku" – Dijo Quistis y Naminé asintió, la maestra estaba bien informada de la situación de sus alumnos.

"La verdad es que no me ha contando todo bien pero… pero creo que fue Riku quien terminó con ella… Kairi está devastada maestra, por favor, permítele faltar a clases al menos por hoy, usted al parecer sabe lo popular que es Riku, todos se enterarán… no quiero que enfrente a una escuela entera así, en ese estado" – Naminé miró a su maestra esperanzada y ésta meditó por algunos minutos que a la chica se le hicieron eternos.

"Muy bien Naminé, te daré lo que quieres, le otorgaré tres días libres a Kairi para que se reponga, sé muy bien por lo que está pasando créeme que todos hemos pasado por situaciones similares, y es por eso que quiero que le des ánimos, para que salga adelante, la vida no se acaba cuando alguien termina una relación"

"Lo haré"

"Además los exámenes son la semana próxima y no puede arruinar su futuro por causa de un chico, es por eso también que a ti sólo te daré este día libre para que la cuides, mañana deberás volver a clases"

"Sí, señorita Trepe, de verdad muchas, muchas gracias" – Le dijo la chica con toda sinceridad a su maestra, ésta sólo asintió y sacó unos documentos de uno de sus cajones y comenzó a escribir en ellos.

"Estos son sus permisos" – Le dijo a Naminé extendiéndole las hojas de papel – "Asegúrate de que un maestro los deje archivados en la lista de la clase"

Naminé asintió y dijo – "Muchas gracias de nuevo señorita Trepe" – La chica se dispuso a salir de la oficina para apresurarse en ir a ver como estaba su amiga.

"Naminé" – Le llamó la maestra.

"¿Sí?"

"Espero que tú y Roxas aprendan algo después de ver lo que le sucedió a Kairi" – Le dijo la maestra, sonriendo por primera vez.

"¿Qué quiere de…" – Quiso preguntar la rubia en su confusión, pero Quistis la detuvo.

"Espero que las cosas se arreglen, puedes irte Naminé, debes estar preocupada por Kairi" – Fue lo único que dijo la profesora y volvió a concentrarse en su computadora.

Naminé la miró en silencio, para luego darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina.

* * *

El salón se fue llenado de a poco y al principio la ausencia de Kairi y Naminé pasó desapercibida, sin embargo, a la media hora se oyeron golpes en la puerta, el maestro Ienzo fue a abrir y allí se encontraba la rubia, automáticamente todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar. Roxas pudo comprobar que le había ido bien, porque le entrego una hoja de papel al profesor, y luego intercambiaron unas palabras y Naminé se dispuso a irse, pero antes de eso miró al rubio y le sonrió, éste hizo lo mismo, y de esa forma se brindaron un silencioso apoyo.

Al cerrar la puerta el maestro intentó volver a la clase como si nada, pero sus estudiantes no se lo permitirían.

"Maestro ¿Qué le pasó a Naminé?" – Preguntó uno.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con Kairi?" – Intervino otro.

"¿No vendrán a clases?"

"¡Pero la otra semana hay exámenes!"

"¿Qué les pasó como para que no puedan venir?"

El maestro perdió la paciencia –"¡Silencio! Su compañera Kairi no se encuentra bien de salud y Naminé la llevará a la enfermería, y ahora ya que están tan al tanto de los exámenes, deberían concentrarse en la clase ¿Está claro?"

Todos asintieron, y de repente Roxas sintió el peso de una mirada sobre él, sospechaba de quien se trataba y tenía razón, porque al girar se encontró con los ojos azules de Sora clavados en los suyos como diciendo – "Tú sabes algo y me lo dirás quieras o no" – Roxas desvió su vista de esa mirada amenazante y trató de concentrarse en la clase, cosa que no era nada fácil con todas las preocupaciones que tenía en la cabeza.

* * *

Naminé entró lo más sigilosamente posible en su cuarto, no quería despertar a su amiga, sin embargo, se sorprendió al encontrarla, sentada en su cama, al parecer esperándola, la rubia se sentó a su lado.

"Llegaste" – Dijo con la voz muy débil, la rubia la examinó y a la luz del día pudo vislumbrar con más facilidad el estado de Kairi, la pobrecita tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, unas ojeras se le habían formado debajo de éstos, pero lo peor era su expresión, parecía como si hubiera muerto alguien.

"Sí… fui donde la señorita Trepe a pedir un permiso para nosotras y luego pasé por tu habitación a buscar algo de ropa para ti" – Dijo Naminé, entregándole a Kairi una bolsa.

"Oh… gracias… la verdad es que me siento culpable de tener que molestarte tanto…" – Dijo ella esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"No molestas Kairi, soy tu amiga y lo hice por mi propia voluntad, por cierto la profesora te dio tres días libres y a mi éste para cuidar de ti" – Le explicó la rubia y en el triste rostro de Kairi se formó una expresión de sorpresa.

"¿Tres días? Oh… la señorita Trepe es muy comprensiva… no me lo hubiera esperado… menos con lo de los exámenes… me aseguraré de darle las gracias mil veces cuando la vea…"

"La verdad es que yo también me sorprendí, pero es una maestra muy dedicada por sus estudiantes, se preocupa mucho por nosotros"

Kairi asintió y un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación, Naminé no sabía de que hablar, no tenía la intención de presionar a su amiga a hablar del… **tema**.

"Er… ¿Quieres comer algo? La cocina no se me da bien pero al menos puedo al menos puedo ofrecerte cereal"

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza – "No, gracias no tengo hambre"

"Pero debes comer algo" – Insistió Naminé.

Kairi la miró con cariño – "Está bien, a lo mejor más tarde"

"Sólo se hacer sopas instantáneas… ¡Ah ya sé! Le pediré a Roxas que nos prepare algo para la cena" – Dijo la rubia juntando sus manos.

"Te llevas muy bien con Roxas ahora… eso es bueno" – Dijo la pelirroja para sí misma más que para su amiga.

Naminé se puso nerviosa, pero Kairi se encargó de que borrara ese sentimiento de golpe.

"Riku terminó conmigo anoche, me imagino que debes haberte dado cuenta, pero de todas maneras te diré lo que pasó"

"De verdad no tienes por qué decirme si no quieres…" – Le aseguró su amiga.

"No, en realidad si quiero decirte"

Naminé asintió y Kairi comenzó.

"Como te dije anoche, Riku estuvo distante conmigo desde el día en que fuimos al cine. La verdad es que fue una cita bastante incómoda, todo el tiempo que estuvimos viendo la película él ni se acercó a mí… pero se puso aún peor después, ya que, apenas nos subimos a su auto, el silencio reinó absolutamente, y cuando nos bajamos…"

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Me dejó allí de pie completamente, paralizada… cuando reaccioné su auto ya estaba en marcha, alejándose"

"¿Por qué crees que hizo eso?"

"En ese momento no entendí nada… pero después…"

"¿Te refieres a anoche?"

"Sí, verás, ayer trate de buscar a Riku, pero se la llevó evitándome todo el día, fue por eso que después de clases preferí quedarme junto a ustedes, ya que, al menos así podría pensar en otras cosas y pasar un rato agradable"

"Kairi…"

"Pero no duraría mucho, porque cuando los dejé a ti y a Roxas, encontré una nota en el piso de mi habitación. Me la habían dejado por debajo de la puerta…"

"¿Riku te citaba en esa nota verdad? ¿En el Jardín Gainsborough?"

"Sí… ¿Cómo sabes que era allí?" – Preguntó la pelirroja.

"Oh, lo siento, la verdad no te estaba espiando, es sólo que en el camino de regreso a mi cuarto, Axel me llevó por allí y te vimos con Riku"

"¿Axel?"

"Oh, así es como le gusta a Lea que lo llame"

"¿Lea estuvo aquí?"

"Sí, anoche, pero sólo por poco tiempo; vino a ver como se encontraba Roxas"

"Hmm yo creo que vino con otro motivo"

"¿Cuál?"

"Dejémoslo en secreto por ahora" – Dijo Kairi haciendo un gesto de silencio con el dedo y los labios. Por un momento a Naminé le pareció que volvía a ser la chica de siempre, pero luego volvió a deprimirse.

"Bueno… entonces viste que nos reunimos allí"

La rubia asintió.

"Allí fue donde Riku terminó conmigo, la verdad es que fue bastante rápido, apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar… pero no quise perseguirlo esta vez… él tenía razón en todo lo que dijo y su decisión fue la correcta..."

"Recordé la cita… y que había hecho yo ese día para que las cosas cambiaran… y me di cuenta… me di cuenta de que había hablado de Sora todo el tiempo, incluso llevaba su chaqueta ¿Recuerdas?"

"Sí…"

"Riku me abrió los ojos, él hizo que notara cuan importante es Sora para mí…" – Comenzaron a caer lágrimas de los ojos de Kairi – "Todo este tiempo negándolo… incluso te aseguré que no me importaba que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos… pero todo era mentira, tenía miedo… de perder a Sora para siempre, yo quería a Riku… pero nunca lo amé como a Sora. Traté de enterrar mis sentimientos todo este tiempo, intenté convencerme de que sólo lo quería como a un amigo… pero la verdad siempre estuvo oculta en mi corazón. Y lo peor es que Riku se dio cuenta de eso antes que yo… estoy segura de que lo pasó muy mal…"

"Yo no quiero perder a Riku… soy una egoísta" – Kairi se quebró en un llanto más desesperado y la rubia se apresuró a abrazarla.

"Kairi… prácticamente has estado con Sora y Riku toda la vida, se criaron juntos, es natural que te sientas así, no es egoísmo"

"Sora… no se como reaccionaré cuando lo vea. Y sería horrible que me viera en este estado tan deplorable… de seguro querrá hablar con Riku… y eso sólo empeoraría las cosas"

"No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que se mantenga al margen, alguna cosa se me ocurrirá"

"Gracias Naminé… no se que haría sin ti. ¿Sabes? La verdad es que nunca he sido muy amiga de las chicas, siempre me he llevado mejor con los chicos, pero contigo… no sé… es fácil confiar en ti, es como si tuviéramos una conexión"

"Gracias a ti por confiar en mí, yo la verdad… sólo tenía a mi mamá antes. No sabía lo que era tener amigos… y ahora que lo sé, me hace muy feliz" – Dijo sinceramente la rubia.

"Debes estar cansada… no dormiste en toda la noche por mi culpa, toma te devuelvo tu cama…" – Kairi hizo un ademán de ponerse de pie, pero Naminé la detuvo.

"¡Oh no hace falta! Tú eres la que debe descansar, puedes dormir todo lo que quieras"

"Gracias, pero entonces… deberías aceptar la propuesta de Roxas, así me sentiré más tranquila"

"¿Propuesta? ¡Oh!" – La rubia recordó el ofrecimiento que le había hecho el rubio esta mañana y se ruborizó de golpe.

"¿Estabas escuchando?"

La pelirroja asintió – "Sí, la verdad es que fue muy tierno de su parte. Puedes ir a dormir al lado, yo estaré bien"

"P-pero el permiso era para que cuidara de ti"

"Te prometo que si necesito algo te llamaré"

"¿Segura?"

"Sí"

Naminé dio un suspiro de derrota – "Bien ¡Pero debes dormir de verdad esta vez!"

"Sí, mamá" – Dijo la pelirroja con una débil sonrisa. Naminé también sonrió y se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, pero se detuvo al abrir el ventanal.

"Kairi..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Estás enojada por qué le conté a Roxas sobre tus sentimientos por Sora?"

La pelirroja la miró soprendida – "Naminé, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí ¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo? Además, si tú confías en Roxas, entonces yo también"

"Gracias" – Suspiró la rubia aliviada y le sonrió a su amiga – "Que descanses Kairi"

"Que descanses Naminé"

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación de Roxas, la rubia se puso completamente nerviosa.

"_Debo ponerle el seguro a la puerta ¡Dios! ¡No quiero imaginarme que pasaría si alguien me descubre aquí!"_ – Naminé visualizó a una desquiciada Xion, echando fuego por la boca – "_Huy, me da escalofríos de sólo pensarlo..."_

La chica se quedó estática, contemplando la cama de Roxas – _"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…"_ – Se rindió encogiéndose de hombros, y luego se sacó sus zapatos y comenzó a meterse en la cama del chico lentamente – _"Espero que Kairi me necesite rápido, no sé cuanto tiempo aguantaré aquí" _– Pensó Naminé totalmente avergonzada – _"Hmm … huele bien… ¡Cállate Naminé!"_

* * *

Al sonar el timbre del primer descanso, Roxas supo que debía apresurarse, tenía que escapar del salón a toda velocidad antes de que Sora lo interceptara.

"Roxas" – _"Oh no…" _– Pensó el chico al ver a que tenía al castaño en persona en frente de él, con una expresión que parecía haberle robado a Riku.

"¡Sora, amigo! ¿Cómo estás?" – Dijo Roxas tratando de escabullirse.

"Roxas, sé que sabes lo que le pasó a Kairi, por favor dímelo"

"Er… Tengo que ir al baño ahora ¿Por qué no más tarde?" – Se excusó el rubio, haciendo una esquivada perfecta. Salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, dejando al castaño enfadado tras de él.

Corrió por los pasillos en dirección al salón de Riku, y en el caminó notó como todos murmuraban mientras él pasaba – _"Parece que yo todavía soy el tema principal de la escuela… bueno al menos esos dos están a salvo por ahora"_

Finalmente llegó a la puerta del salón, y bloqueando el paso a la entrada, se encontraba un chico alto con un extraño peinado en su cabello castaño claro, se notaba que estaba escuchando su Ipod a todo volumen, porque cantaba a lo más que le diera la voz, sin reparo alguno.

Roxas trató de espiar el interior del salón en busca de Riku, pero el chico estorbaba demasiado.

"¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¡OYE!" – Gritó el rubio para llamar su atención.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" – Preguntó éste, y al notar la presencia de Roxas se quitó los auriculares.

"¡Hola, soy Demyx! ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

Roxas levantó una ceja – _"¿Este se cree un recepcionista o qué?"_

"Estoy buscando a Riku ¿Lo has visto?"

"Riku… Riku" – Dijo el chico pensativamente – "¡Oh **ese **Riku! ¿Para qué lo buscas?"

"_No me está agradando para nada este chico…"_ – "Eso es un asunto personal, por dime ¿Lo has visto o no?"

"¡Oye espera! ¡Te conozco! ¡Eres Roxas, el que le pateó el culo a Seifer!" – Exclamó el chico como si estuviera en frente a una atracción de circo.

"Sí…" – _"Lo que me faltaba..."_

"¡Eres el héroe de la escuela! ¡Ven, déjame tomarte una foto!"

"Er… no, la verdad es que no me gustan…" – Trató de excusarse Roxas, pero Demyx fue más rápido y le tomó una foto con su teléfono.

"Jajaja, ahora todos sabrán que te conocí… por cierto… ¿A qué viniste?" – Le preguntó distraídamente el chico.

A Roxas se le podía ver la vena de la frente – "Vine a buscar a Riku" – Dijo utilizando una paciencia sobrehumana.

"¿Vives en una cueva o qué? Todos saben que Riku no está"

"¿Qué?" – Roxas no se esperaba esa.

"El consejo estudiantil viajó hoy temprano a Twilight Town, ayer se armó una gran conmoción, porque uno de los miembros se cambió de escuela sorpresivamente, y todos debían participar en ese viaje"

"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Qué hizo Riku?"

"¿De verdad no sabes nada? ¿Dónde estabas ayer después de clases? En fin, una chica de cabello negro corto se presentó y los salvó a todos, al parecer Riku la conocía o estaba muy desesperado, porque la hizo miembro del consejo en dos segundos"

"_Una chica… de cabello negro, corto… no será… ¡Xion!"_

"No encontrarás a Riku muy pronto, el viaje dura tres días"

"_¿Xion se fue a Twilight Town y no me avisó?"_ – Pensó el rubio indignado.

"Esa es toda la información que tengo" – Dijo el chico volviéndo a ponerse los auriculares.

"Gracias…" – Le dijo Roxas, pero al parecer él no lo escuchó.

El rubio se alejó de vuelta a su salón, analizando la información que había obtenido.

"_De modo que Riku se fue de viaje… y con Xion además… ¿Sabrá ella lo que pasó? Hmm de seguro que sí… no creo que algo le pase desapercibido a esa chica ¡Está en Twilight Town con todos nuestros amigos y no se dignó a avisarme! Calma Roxas… ahora Kairi es la importante, debo informarle a Blondie de esto al terminar las clases"_

Afortunadamente Roxas llegó justo a su salón al momento de comenzar a clases, por lo que pudo esquivar a Sora nuevamente. Sabía que el castaño estaba molesto, y fue por eso que se esforzó por ignorar su mirada en toda la clase, aunque le dolía la cabeza algunas veces, a lo mejor Sora poseía poderes psíquicos.

* * *

Finalmente a la hora del almuerzo ya no pudo escapar más, mientras se dirigía al Jardín Gainsborough a almorzar como siempre, Sora lo atrapó.

"Esta vez me dirás lo que sabes" – Le dijo Sora, quien tenía una mirada intimidante en su rostro.

"Oh bien, bien, me rindo" – Dijo Roxas levantando las manos – "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Por qué Kairi y Naminé no vinieron a clases?"

"Kairi se encuentra descansando en la habitación de Blondie, y esta pidió permiso para cuidarla" – Le explicó Roxas, mientras seguía caminando.

"¿Pero que le pasó?"

"¿De verdad quieres saber?"

"Si no quisiera no estaría preguntando"

_"Buen punto..."_ – "Bien… te lo diré, pero no hagas un escándalo, aún es un secreto y no quiero que toda la escuela se entere"

"Está bien"

"Riku terminó con Kairi"

"¿QUÉÉÉ?"

"¡Shhhh! ¿Qué parte de no hacer un escándalo no entendiste?" – Le recriminó Roxas molesto al castaño.

"Lo siento, lo siento, pero es que no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo está ella?"

"Terrible, fue llorando anoche a la habitación de Blondie, y sólo se detuvo esta mañana"

Los ojos de Sora se abrieron al máximo y su cara comenzó a cambiar de color – "¡ESE MALDITO RIKU! ¡YA VERÁ CUANDO LO PILLE…!"

"¡SHHHHHH! ¡Tranquilízate! Kairi está bien, además no encontrarás a Riku"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque se fue esta mañana a Twilight Town con el consejo estudiantil"

"Ese maldito cobarde…" – Sora apretó los puños – "¿Por qué terminó con ella?"

"Te juro que eso no lo sé… no escuché a Kairi decir nada anoche, y esta mañana todo estaba en silencio"

Sora se cruzó de brazos – "Quiero verla ¿Me acompañas o no?"

"No..."

"Bien entonces me voy solo"

"¡No! A lo que me refiero es que a que no debes ir a verla…" – Sora frunció el ceño amenazantemente – "No debes ir a verla… **aún**…." – Se corrigió el rubio – "Kairi está descansando ahora"

Sora asintió – "Bien, pero iré después de clases, quieras o no"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco – "Como quieras… Vamos a almorzar ahora, me muero de hambre, sólo desayuné unas óreos…"

* * *

Sora estuvo serio y callado todo el camino, lo cual incomodaba bastante al Roxas, era tan anormal verlo así… Por lo que cuando finalmente llegaron a las mesas dio un suspiro de alivio.

Sin embargo… el ambiente del lugar era tenso… sus amigos tenían extrañas expresiones en sus caras.

"¿Qué sucede?" – Les preguntó.

"Supieron que Riku y Kairi… terminaron" – Les dijo la usualmente hiperactiva Selphie, lúgrumente – _"¿Cómo se enteraron tan rápido?"_

"Sí ¿Y qué con eso?" – Lanzó Sora a la defensiva.

"Bueno la verdad es que yo creo que fue culpa de Kairi" – Les confesó la chica de cabello castaño y a Sora comenzó a hervirle la sangre.

"¿Por qué crees eso?" – Intervino Roxas antes de que su amigo estallara.

"¿Por qué? Bueno… ¿Acaso no es obvio? Riku es el chico perfecto ¿Quién terminaría con él? De seguro Kairi le hizo algo"

Antes de que Sora protestara habló Yuna.

"Eres tan superficial Selphie ¿Cómo puedes creer que Riku no tiene defectos? A lo mejor fue Kairi la que se dio cuenta de que él no es para ella.

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca? Riku es perfecto en todo sentido, no sólo en apariencia, pienso que es el chico más dulce del mundo, así que no me llames superficial"

"¿Qué sabes tú? Es posible que Kairi lo conociera mejor que todos nosotros, debe haber tenido una buena razón para dejarlo ¿Verdad Tidus?"

"Er… yo… lo que tú digas" – Dijo el chico pidiéndole ayuda a Roxas con los ojos, se notaba que no quería formar parte de todo esto.

"Oh claro, obligas a tu novio a que esté de tu lado, que cosa más ruin Yuna, con razón apoyas Kairi, pero no contaste con que Rikku pensara como yo"

"¿Qué? ¿Es cierto eso Rikku?" – Pregunto Yuna indignada.

"Bueno… la verdad es que yo creo que… yo creo que Riku fue quien terminó con Kairi por algo que le hizo ella"

Yuna alzó sus heterocrómicos ojos – "¡Eres una traidora Rikku! ¿Tú si piensas como yo verdad Paine?" – Le preguntó Yuna a su amiga, ésta levantó con fastidio la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Todo eso me da igual, que hagan lo que quieran"

Yuna hizo un puchero – "¡Bien entonces este es el fin de las YU-RI-PA! ¡Vámonos Tidus!"

"¡Yunie!" – Llamó Rikku, pero su amiga la ignoró.

"¡No le ruegues Rikku! ¡Ahora ya no es tu amiga!"

"Pero…" – Selphie miró con ira a Rikku y esta cedió.

"Er… ¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi hermano?" – Preguntó Roxas tratando de cambiar el tema.

"¡NO!" – Fue la respuesta que recibió de Selphie antes de largarse arrastrando a Rikku de un brazo.

Sora y Roxas quedaron en la mesa sólo con Paine, quien leía su libro como si nada hubiera pasado.

"No sabes toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuve que usar para no gritarles a esas chicas"

"Selphie tiene razón por los motivos equivocados, y Yuna defendió a Kairi de forma errónea…" – Concluyó Roxas.

"No pueden ponerse del lado de alguien, sin primero conocer las dos versiones" – Les dijo Paine de la nada, sin dejar de mirar su libro y ambos chicos abrieron los ojos como platos – "Eso va también para ti cabeza de erizo, no te exaltes aún, necesitas oír a tus dos amigos, cuando tengas eso decide si apoyarlos a ambos o sólo a uno"

"_Esta chica es la sabiduría encarnada"_ – Pensó Roxas mientras miraba a su amigo, que se había quedado callado.

"Y no se preocupen por esas chicas estúpidas, yo me encargo" – La chica de ojos rojos, cerró de golpe su libro y se marchó, dejando solos a los chicos.

"Eso fue… alucinante" – Opinó Roxas aún mirando en la dirección en la que Paine se había ido.

Sora dio un suspiro de frustración y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza – "Aunque me cueste admitirlo Paine tiene razón… debo escucharlos a ambos…"

Roxas asintió y ambos chicos se sentaron a almorzar en silencio.

* * *

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero le pareció que fueron muchas horas. La chica se levantó lentamente, tratando de enfocar la vista, el cuarto le pareció familiar pero no era el suyo…

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ – Se preguntó Naminé despertando completamente, y mirando a su alrededor – _"Oh es cierto, estoy en la habitación de Roxas…"_

Se puso sus zapatos y ordenó la cama del chico, no quería que la fastidiara nuevamente por ser la maestra del desorden.

"Debería ir a ver a Kairi ahora" – Pensó la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el ventanal, pero antes de salir miró al cuarto y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

* * *

"¿Kairi? ¿Kairi?" – Preguntó la rubia buscando a su amiga en la habitación, y comenzó a entrar en pánico al no verla.

"¡Kairi!"

"¡Estoy aquí!" – Dijo la pelirroja saliendo del baño y Naminé dio un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, siento haberte asustado, tan solo quise darme un baño" – Le explicó la pelirroja, tenía puesta la ropa que Naminé le había llevado, y se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

"Oh está bien ¿Dormiste algo?"

La pelirroja asintió – "¿Y tú?" – Había un ligero tono travieso en esa pregunta.

"La verdad es que sí ¿Qué hora es?" – Preguntó Naminé ansiosa por cambiar de tema.

"Casi las tres, las clases se acabarán pronto"

La rubia le indicó a Kairi que se sentara en la cama, mientras ella se sentaba en el sofá.

"¿Cómo estás? En relación a… tú sabes"

"Un poco mejor, me sirvió mucho estar aquí, ya que nada de esta habitación me recuerda a… él… gracias Naminé, de verdad por todo lo que has hecho"

"No debes agradecerme, lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga y me preocupo por ti, me alegra mucho que te sientas mejor"

"También debería agradecerle a Roxas"

"¿Crees que pudo hablar con Riku?"

"Eso espero… él es de la clase difícil, le gusta ayudar a los demás… pero cuando se trata de él… bueno… prefiere pretender que no le pasa nada… suele guardarse el dolor" – Dijo Kairi preocupada.

"Oh ya veo… yo también espero que haya logrado hablar con él, pero yo también trataré, por si eso te deja más tranquila" – Le aseguró la chica a su amiga.

"Gra…"

Unos impacientes golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación, y ambas chicas se paralizaron.

"Debe ser Roxas" – Trató de tranquilizar la rubia a Kairi.

"Kairi, sé que estás allí"

A la pelirroja se le abrieron los ojos como platos al reconocer de quien era la voz.

"¡Es Sora!" – Exclamó nerviosa – "No creo que esté lista para verlo aún…"

"Naminé, por favor, déjame ver a Kairi" – La rubia dio un respingo al oír su nombre y Kairi negaba con la cabeza varias veces, rogándole a su amiga con los ojos que no abriera.

"Sora ¿Roxas está contigo?" – Preguntó Naminé.

"Estoy aquí Blondie… y creo que deberías abrir la puerta"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque Sora entrará de todos modos…" – Dijo el rubio apareciendo de pronto en el marco de la puerta, el castaño había abierto la puerta de golpe y aún sostenía la manija. Sus ojos buscaron a Kairi instintivamente y cuando la encontró la miró fijamente.

"_Debería haber puesto el seguro de esta puerta también"_ – Pensó la rubia contemplando la escena. Sora y Kairi se miraban, mientras que los ojos de Roxas se posaban intercaladamente en cada uno, como si estuviera en un partido de tenis, había entrado al cuarto situándose automáticamente al lado de Naminé.

"Hmm Sora, bueno… tú sabes… que es casi como… como un secreto que estoy en esta área de la escuela… y…" – Trató de decir diplomáticamente la rubia.

Antes de que terminara, el castaño ya había cerrado la puerta tras de sí y seguía mirando a la pelirroja en silencio. El aire de la habitación parecía haberse vuelto más pesado.

"Hmm Blondie ¿Es esto incómodo para ti también?" – Le susurró el rubio a la chica.

"Ciertamente… y me siento como un estorbo"

"Sí, yo también"

"Sora…"

Ambos rubios miraron a Kairi. Que había hablado.

"¿Qué viniste a hacer aquí?" – Preguntó la chica, finalmente desviando la vista.

El castaño la miró incrédulo – "¿Cómo que a qué vine? A ver como te encontrabas por supuesto, he estado preocupado por ti todo el día"

Kairi hizo un gesto de sorpresa y volvió a posar sus ojos violetas en Sora.

"¿En serio?" – Le preguntó entre incrédula y esperanzada.

"Por supuesto ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Voy a clases hoy como siempre y no te vi… casi me vuelvo loco"

"Tsk Por alguna razón quiero que me trague la tierra en este momento" – Le susurró nuevamente Roxas a Naminé.

La rubia miró al suelo y dijo – "Que nos trague juntos entonces…"

Para el otro par, parecía como si eso hubiera pasado, porque sólo notaban la presencia del otro.

"Yo… tenía miedo… tenía miedo de perderlos a todos" – Kairi se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"¡Kairi!" – Exclamó Sora preocupado, acercándose a la chica y sentándose a su lado.

"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo malo?" – Le preguntó el chico poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró – "No… es tan sólo que… no sabía como reaccionarías, tenía tanto miedo de perderte y… a ustedes también" – Agregó la pelirroja por fin, percatándose de la presencia de Naminé y Roxas.

"¿Cómo pudiste pensar algo así?" – Preguntó el rubio, pero no pudo mirar a la chica a la cara, y Naminé lo miró extrañada.

"Me imagino que pudo haber pasado hoy..." – Dijo Kairi con tristeza – "A algunos de nuestros amigos, no les cayó bien la noticia ¿Verdad?"

Naminé abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y Roxas asintió molesto, esta vez mirando a la pelirroja – "Sí, tuvimos que escuchar algunas estupideces hoy, pero no es nada importante"

"Es cierto, no debes preocuparte por eso, además, Paine nos aseguró que se encargaría"

"¿Paine?" – Preguntaron Kairi y Naminé al mismo tiempo sorprendidas.

"Sí, la misma"

"Vaya, que linda…" – Dijo Kairi sonriendo, aún sorprendida.

"Oye Roxas" – Le susurró Naminé al rubio – "¿Conseguiste hablar con tú-sabes-quien?"

"Tranquila Nami, no es un secreto" – Le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga – "Yo también quiero saber eso ¿Lo lograste Roxas?"

El rubio se encogió de hombros – "No, fui a buscarlo, pero me enteré de estará en Twilight Town por tres días, con el resto del consejo estudiantil"

"¿Twilight Town?" –Preguntó Naminé.

"Vaya tres días, que coincidencia; el mismo número de días libres que me dio la maestra Trepe" – Dijo Kairi, dándose cuenta de todo lo que tendría que enfrentar al volver a clases.

"Y no saben quien es el nuevo integrante del consejo" – Dijo Roxas molesto.

"¿Quién?" – Preguntó la rubia.

"¡Xion!"

"¿Qué?"– Preguntaron ambas chicas.

"¡Sí! ¿Pueden creerlo? Se unió ayer, mientras estábamos en el salón escuchando la aburrida historia de terror de Sora"

"¡Hey no era aburrida! ¡Naminé casi se pone a llorar!" – Dijo Sora recuperando su sonrisa habitual.

"¡Waaa no me recuerden esa historia!" – Pidió la rubia cubriéndose las orejas.

Todos rieron y el ambiente de la habitación se volvió mucho más agradable.

"Ahora Xion, está divirtiéndose en Twilight Town, con nuestros viejos amigos, mientras yo me aburro aquí en clases"

Naminé lo miró molesta y cruzó los brazos – "Muchas gracias" – Le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Oh Blondie no te enojes, no me refiero a ti" – Le afirmó el chico, y acercándose más a la rubia le susurró – "Hoy fue el peor día de clases de mi vida, porque no estuviste allí" – El enojo de Naminé se esfumó de golpe y se puso roja como un tomate.

"¡Nami estás roja!" – Exclamó Kairi entusiasmada por primera vez – "¿Qué te dijo Roxas? ¿Qué te dijo?"

"¡NADA!" – Le gritó la rubia, y se dirigió al castaño que miraba la escena confundido – "Sora ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?"

"¡Claro!" – Aceptó este alegre – "¿Qué vas a preparar?"

La rubia soltó una risita irónica – "¿Yo? ¿Cocinar? Ese es trabajo de Roxas, él nos preparará la cena" – Enunció la chica golpeando la espalda del rubio.

"¿Qué?"

"Vamos… se lo prometí a Kairi, hazlo por ella… y por mí" – Le pidió Naminé poniendo ojos de cachorrito y Roxas desvió la mirada avergonzado.

"¡Bien!" – Exclamó dirigiéndose a la cocina rápidamente.

"¡La cocina es toda tuya!" – Profirió la rubia, y todos rieron.

"Me siento muy bien ahora, estoy muy feliz de contar con su apoyo" – Les dijo Kairi.

"Si de verdad quieres agradecernos, debes prometer que pasarás un buen rato junto a nosotros ¿Verdad Sora?" – Preguntó Naminé.

"Claro que sí" – El castaño sonreía de par en par.

"Les prometo que lo haré" – Les dijo la pelirroja con toda sinceridad, feliz de tener amigos como aquellos a su lado.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Gracias a mis fieles reviewers: sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii NathalieLove2 Namiroku Naminedrawing ZairaLeeWay y LittlecrazyKairi y lightning x3  
**

**Respuestas:  
**

**namiroku: ¿Leiste el último cap de The Law of Proximal Attraction? OMG x3 estuvo genial. **

**Sí ahora faltan Roxas y Xion, pero eso... lo dejo en suspenso :3 créeme que lo tengo todo preparado.**

**A mi la verdad me gustan más los FF que los KH, los he jugado todos a excepción de los online, mi favorito es el FFIX x333 Zidane (I love u) y la verdad es que... Odio el FFVII creo que es un juego horrible y sobrevalorado, y ni me preguntes como me cae Cloud... sin embargo, respeto a la gente que le gusta, todos tenemos gustos y opiniones distintas, e incluso rescato a algunos personajes como Tifa y Zack; además, para que veas que soy objetiva XP opino que el FFVII tiene los mejores fanfics de toda la saga final fantasy. Yo apoyo el Cloti y el Zerith, y las historias que más me gustan son: "Frutas, ellos y yo" (Cloti) de Sango-Hiraikoutsu, es tan genial que la he leído dos veces x3 "Bailando en el Aire" (Zerith) de Iskra revoir y "¿Qué es lo que te gusta de esa Mujer?" (Cloti) de mi amiga Jannideath, si no los has leído te los recomiendo, todos están completos x3  
**

**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo xx  
**

**Naminedrawing: Sí estuvo triste... las rupturas son difíciles, pero Kairi lo está superando de a poco ^^ Ya vendrá lo de Roxas y Xion y tienes razón ¡Qué viva el RokuxNami :3 **

**¡Muchas gracias! :D  
**

**LittlecrazyKairi : ¡Qué bueno que te gusto el cap! x333 Muchas gracias, y perdón por dejarte picada XD espero que este sirva para componer eso ^^**

**lightning: :O ¿De veras piensas que es una grandísima historia? OMG ¡Eso me hace muy feliz! *hugs* :D****  
**

**Y si es cierto eso de las rupturas... ¡Pero bueno! Te aseguro que todo se arreglará, en cuanto a los otros dos... teeheehee  
**

**Gracias por tu lindo review :3  
**


	16. El cuarto día

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**Sé que casi todos pensaban que Roxas y Xion terminarían en este capítulo pero… NOOOO mwjajaja**

**Capítulo XV "El cuarto día"**

"¿Estás segura de que no te quieres quedar?" – Le preguntó la rubia a su amiga por milésima vez.

"Tranquila Nami, estaré bien en mi habitación, con un solo día fue suficiente, te lo agradezco mucho"

Antes de que Naminé pudiera replicar, Sora intervino con otra pregunta – "¿Qué tal si vas a casa? Descansarías mejor allí"

Kairi negó con la cabeza – "Oh no, con todo lo que los preocupé a ustedes ya puedo imaginarme la reacción de mis padres… Lo mejor será quedarme aquí, además no pretendo descansar todo el día, también aprovecharé el tiempo para estudiar"

"Ya la escucharon chicos, ahora deberíamos ir a dormir antes de que se haga más tarde" – Aconsejó Roxas.

"Tienes razón" – Dijo Kairi asintiendo – "Muchas gracias por todo de nuevo chicos, nos vemos"

"¡Espera!" – La detuvo el castaño – "Te acompaño"

"¿Por qué no vamos to… ¡OUCH!" – Gritó el rubio, debido a que Naminé sigilosamente lo había pisado.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" –Le preguntó enojado.

"¡Cállate! ¿Acaso no ves lo que sucede?" – Le susurró Naminé indicándole a sus dos amigos, Roxas dirigió su vista hacia ellos, pero no vio nada fuera de lo común; Kairi se encontraba estática mirando a Sora, como considerando su ofrecimiento y éste sólo la esperaba pacientemente.

"¿Qué? No veo nada" – Le susurró el rubio de vuelta, molesto.

Naminé puso los ojos en blanco – "¿Qué no recuerdas lo que te dije temprano?" – La rubia lo miró directamente a los ojos, cosa que intimidó al chico.

"¿Qué? ¿Huh? ¡AH YA SÉ! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE A KAIRI LE… OUUUUCH!" – El pobre rubio había vuelto a ser víctima de la ira de Naminé.

"¡Cállate! ¡Lo arruinarás!"

"¿Estás seguro Sora?" – Preguntó Kairi finalmente, al parecer completamente ajena al intercambio de palabras y golpes sus amigos – "Si nos vieran sería un poco… complicado"

"No me importa eso, sólo me preocupo por tu bienestar" – Le dijo Sora con una mirada de total convicción.

La cara de Kairi se puso tan roja como su cabello – "Oh… bueno… gracias" – Artículo apenas, y al calmarse miró a los rubios.

"Nami, gracias de nuevo y a ti también Roxas" – Su expresión cambió a una mirada traviesa – "Pórtense bien ¿Ok?"

"¿Qué dices?" – Le preguntó el rubio nervioso, y Naminé sólo atinó a cubrirse la cara con las manos.

Sora los miró a todos confundido y se despidió – "Adiós chicos, nos vemos en clases"

Los otros dos no respondieron y el castaño y la pelirroja se perdieron tras cerrar la puerta.

Roxas y Naminé se miraron por varios minutos

"Hmm… er… yo creo… que… hmm" – Balbuceó la rubia.

"¿Qué?" – Le preguntó Roxas aún avergonzado.

"Er… bueno… es de noche… y… tú… estás… aquí… aún…" – La chica automáticamente miró al suelo al notar que el chico comprendía lo que quería decir.

"¡Oh! Yo… lo siento ¡Me voy! Sí… me estoy yendo…" – Dijo apenas Roxas dirigiéndose al ventanal chocando con todo a su paso, porque estaba caminado sin darle la espalda a Naminé.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Perdón!" – Masculló recogiendo las cosas, hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino.

"No te preocupes…" – Lo tranquilizó la rubia – "Nos vemos"

"Sí, nos vemos mañana" – Pudo decir el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

Naminé sonrió de vuelta, miró al reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche y corrigió a Roxas – "Querrás decir **hoy**"

"¿Tan tarde es?" – Preguntó él incrédulo, la cena se había extendido demasiado al parecer, Roxas sólo pensó que habían pasado unas pocas horas, pero la verdad es que habían estado prácticamente todo el día en la habitación de Naminé.

"A pesar de las circunstancias que nos reunieron ¿Fue divertido verdad?" – Preguntó la chica.

"Sí que lo fue" – Dijo Roxas antes de desaparecer en dirección a su cuarto.

* * *

Los siguientes tres días transcurrieron de la forma que el cuarteto lo esperaba, es decir, TODOS en la escuela se habían enterado de lo ocurrido. Se escuchaban murmullos por todas partes (en especial cuando Naminé estaba presente), algunos alumnos formulaban teorías bastante molestas que Sora (totalmente fastidiado) no dudaba en desmentir, otros estudiantes preferían preguntarles a los chicos directamente, qué había ocurrido, lo que molestaba aún más al castaño, forzando la intervención de Roxas y Naminé.

Paine se presentó en el almuerzo del segundo día, informando el progreso que había logrado con la otra parte del grupo, lo cual resultó en ambos bandos aceptando que habían juzgado a sus amigos antes de tiempo, pero Yuna y Selphie eran tan obstinadas que no querían admitir dicho error frente a la otra, por lo que a la chica de ojos rojos le tomaría un poco más de tiempo arreglar la situación.

Al terminar cada día, ambos rubios se despedían de Sora y se dirigían a la habitación de Roxas, cambiando la tradición de lo videojuegos, por los estudios. El chico ayudaba a Naminé tal y como había prometido, ella por su parte era una alumna mucho mejor, cuando se trataba de gramática, fechas históricas, la tabla periódica, etc. que cuando Roxas trataba de enseñarle los comandos de un videojuego.

"Aprendes rápido Blondie… ¿Segura que necesitas mi ayuda?" – Le preguntó Roxas preocupado, el tercer día por la tarde.

"¿Tú crees? Hmmm yo pienso que entiendo rápido, sólo por la forma en como tú lo explicas, en clases me cuesta un poco más" – Le respondió la chica.

"Oh… gracias…." – Le dijo el chico avergonzado, pero aliviado de que Naminé lo necesitara, le gustaba su compañía. Se imaginaba lo aburrido que hubiera sido para él estudiar por su cuenta, con la rubia a su lado, las cosas eran mucho mejores.

"Me pregunto cómo estará Kairi" – Dijo Naminé pensativa.

"Oh Blondie, fuimos a verla ayer… De seguro estará bien" – Le aseguró Roxas.

"Hmm sí… tienes razón, pero de todas maneras me preocupa… sabes que mañana deberá volver a clases y… Riku llegará también… los comentarios de los demás se volverán aún peor y…"

"Es cierto… ¿Pero para eso estamos nosotros verdad? Debemos apoyar a Kairi y… a Riku también"

"Me pregunto ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Lo habrá ayudado Xion?"

"Me imagino que sí…" – Le respondió Roxas cruzándose de brazos.

"Oh, lo siento…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno… pareces molesto de que Xion esté con Riku ahora…"

"Para nada"

"…"

"¿Qué?"

"No dije nada"

"Por eso mismo ¿Qué estás pensando?" – Preguntó el rubio impaciente.

"Creo que es natural que te moleste eso… o sea… ella es tu… tu…" – A Naminé le costó mucho decir la última palabra – "Novia…"

"Más me molesta que no me haya avisado que se iba, la verdad…"

"Bueno… eso igual es injusto"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ella no sabe que nosotros… que nosotros nos reunimos así… todos los días. A lo mejor no deberíamos hacerlo más" – Concluyó la rubia.

"No digas estupideces Blondie, no hacemos nada malo, además somos sólo amigos"

"S-sí…" – El corazón de Naminé se paralizó al oír las palabras "**sólo amigos**" a pesar de que su mente le decía que debería sentirse bien de que Roxas la considerara una persona cercana y no una enemiga como antes.

El rubio sonrió totalmente ajeno al dilema de la chica – "Deberías ir a dormir ahora… mañana será un día agitado"

"Bien, nos vemos mañana" – Se despidió ella con una sonrisa forzada.

"Nos vemos mañana"

* * *

Naminé estuvo lista muy temprano al día siguiente; estaba un poco nerviosa por los exámenes, ya quedaban pocos días para que comenzaran, no quería decepcionar a su madre y mucho menos a Roxas que la había ayudado a estudiar, a pesar de que aún le molestaba un poco que la viera sólo como a una amiga – _"Que irracional eres Naminé, deberías estar agradecida de que al menos ya no se llevan mal" _– Pensó la chica, tratando de convencerse nuevamente.

"_Ahora lo principal es Kairi"_ – Pensó la rubia tomando su bolso, mientras salía de su cuarto.

Sin embargo, sorpresivamente el rubio que trataba de borrar de sus prioridades, salió de su respectiva habitación también, y al notar la presencia de la chica se acercó a ella rápidamente.

"¡Hola! Te levantaste más temprano de lo normal" – Le dijo Roxas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"S-sí, la verdad es que quería estudiar un poco en el salón antes de que comience la clase, y además se me ocurrió pasar por Kairi, para que no vaya por su cuenta"

"¡Vaya, a mí se me ocurrió lo mismo! ¡Vamos juntos!"

"Claro"

Después de caminar por unos pocos minutos hablando de cosas triviales, Naminé no pudo resistir sacar el tema que tanto la incomodaba.

"Hmm ¿Crees que Xion ya llegó?"

Roxas se encogió de hombros – "Ni idea, aunque no creo que pueda perder tantas clases, ya que, si bien a pesar de que ahora es parte del consejo escolar, eso no la hace inmune a saltarse sus obligaciones académicas"

"Ya veo… ¿Es Xion una buena estudiante? A mí me parece que sí"

"Sí lo es, aunque no al nivel de Riku, Ventus, Kairi o yo, sin embargo, eso no es problema para ella, su padre (al igual que la madre de Riku) es doctor, específicamente pediatra, nos atendía a mi hermano y a mí cuando vivíamos en Twilight Town, tenía su propio consultorio, ahora trabaja en el hospital de aquí, así que como podrás darte cuenta no tiene problemas para pagar la colegiatura"

"¿Qué tenía su propio consultorio? ¿Entonces por qué vinieron a vivir aquí?" – Preguntó la rubia intrigada.

"Pues verás, los padres de Xion se divorciaron hace tres años… no quedaron en muy buenos términos que digamos, es por eso que decidieron vivir aquí"

"¿Crees que haya ido ver a su madre en su estancia allí?"

"La verdad no lo sé… ¿Por qué me preguntas todo esto? Estoy seguro de que Xion te contaría todo si le preguntas directamente"

"¿Tú crees?" – Naminé no estaba muy convencida de eso.

"Sí ¿Son amigas o no?"

"Sí, supongo…"

"¿Pasa algo Blondie? ¿Xion te hizo algo?" – Le preguntó Roxas preocupado.

"¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Es sólo que… no es lo mismo que con Kairi… con Xion no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar mucho últimamente, principalmente porque estamos en diferentes clases y eso…"

"Ah, entiendo"

Cuando llegaron finalmente al ala de habitaciones de las chicas, Naminé dejó de caminar.

"Hey Roxas"

"¿Hmm?"

"Tú… ¿Tú extrañas a Xion?" – Preguntó la chica con dificultad.

El rubio levantó una ceja – "¿A qué viene eso?"

"Bueno… se fue de viaje y… supongo que hace tiempo que no se separaban…"

"Hmm podría decirse que sí, pero fueron sólo tres días, además habría sido peor si hubieras sido tú…"

"…"

"¡Nada! ¡Vamos antes de que Kairi se vaya sola!"

"¡Sí!" – Dijo Naminé sintiéndose mucho mejor, al mismo que seguía al rubio que caminaba a toda velocidad.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Kairi, descubrieron que no estaban solos, al parecer Sora había tenido la misma idea que ellos, y más aún les había ganado.

"¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?" – Preguntó el castaño con una gran sonrisa, parecía que estaba de buen humor hoy, Naminé se preguntó si sería porque Kairi volvería a clases.

"Lo mismo podríamos preguntarte nosotros ¿Qué haces aquí? Y tan temprano además, pensé que odiabas madrugar" – Preguntó de vuelta Roxas.

"Jaja sí, aún odio eso, pero quise venir a buscar a Kairi, tú sabes, debido a todos esas molestas preguntas y estúpidos rumores que hemos oído" – La sonrisa de Sora flaqueó al recordar eso.

"¿Ya tocaste la puerta?" – Le preguntó Naminé tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Sí, Kairi dijo que saldría en unos min…" – El castaño no pudo terminar la frase, porque en ese momento la pelirroja se asomó por la puerta, con una expresión sorprendida al darse cuenta de que los rubios estaban allí.

"Oh, chicos ¿También vinieron a buscarme?" – Les preguntó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Claro! Queremos asegurarnos de que tu día comience perfectamente ¿Verdad Roxas?"

El rubio miró a la rubia y luego a Kairi, asintiendo.

"¡Qué lindos son! Pero no quiero ser una molestia…!"

"¡NO ERES UNA MOLESTIA!" – Gritó Sora tan fuerte que ambas chicas dieron un respingo – "Er… quiero decir… quiero decir que somos tus amigos y nos preocupamos por ti"

"Sora…" – Dijo Kairi perpleja.

"De nuevo tengo esa sensación de incomodidad…" – Le susurró Roxas a Naminé.

"Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto" – Le respondió la chica.

* * *

Cuando Sora y Kairi por fin reaccionaron, el grupo se dirigió al salón, afortunadamente la idea había funcionado a la perfección, porque no se veía ni un alma en los pasillos.

"Y díganme ¿Cómo han estado las clases?" – Quiso saber la pelirroja.

"Horribles, no dejamos de repasar para los exámenes, los maestros quieren que todos tengamos la mejor calificación. Como si eso fuera posible…" – Se quejó Sora.

"Al menos no quieren destruirnos. Recuerdo que en mi escuela anterior nos hacían las cosas mucho más difíciles, a veces nos preguntaban cosas que los maestros sólo habían nombrado una vez, es decir, si te distraías en alguna clase estabas frito" – Relató Roxas.

"¡Wow eso es inhumano! Los maestros de aquí son estrictos pero… tienes razón, al menos quieren que nos vaya bien" – Opinó Sora.

"Sí… pero yo también oí que los exámenes que realiza esta escuela son los más difíciles de todo el país" – Acotó Naminé asustada.

"¡Y es verdad! Son terribles…" – Le aseguró Kairi y la pobre rubia se asustó aún más.

"De seguro que te irá bien Naminé" – La tranquilizó Sora – "Eres una chica lista, no creo que tengas problemas"

"Gracias Sora"

"¡Oh es cierto! ¿Tú estudiabas en casa? ¿También te hacían exámenes?" – Preguntó Roxas con curiosidad.

"Er… sí" – A Naminé le incomodó el tema, pero contestó de todas formas – "Aunque la mayoría eran exámenes orales"

"¡Wow eso es mucho más difícil! ¿Cómo te iba?" – Le preguntó su amiga pelirroja asombrada.

"Bien… la verdad es que no eran tan complicados" – Contestó la chica deseando que hablaran de otra cosa.

"Eres genial Naminé, yo hubiera fallado aún más en un examen así ¿Se imaginan? La señorita Trepe mirándote fijo con esos ojos fríos de reina de las nieves brrrr hubiera obtenido un cero!" – Exclamó Sora y todos rieron.

"La señorita Trepe no es fría Sora" – Dijo Kairi riendo y antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar cómo sabía eso, la chica se dirigió a Naminé con una expresión sobría en la cara – "Y bueno… así fueron las clases pero… que hay con… con… ¿Alguien dijo algo sobre mi?"

"¡Oh no sabes las cosas que dijeron!" – Exclamó Roxas y la rubia lo miró con horror tratando de decirle que se detuviera pero el chico fue más rápido – "Algunos dijeron que Riku se dio cuenta de que sólo salías con él por su dinero y por eso te dejó"

Kairi abrió sus ojos violetas a más no poder y se puso pálida – "Oh" – Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

"¡Roxas!" – Trató detenerlo Naminé pero Kairi negó con la cabeza – "Deja que me cuente Naminé, es mejor que esté preparada"

"Pero…" – Protestó la rubia, pero Roxas habló de todos modos.

"La verdad es que fue bastante molesto escuchar tanta basura ¿En serio quieres saber esas cosas?" – Le preguntó Roxas y la chica asintió.

"Bien, otros decían que fuiste tú quien había terminado con Riku, porque te diste cuenta de que no eras digna de él"

"Continúa" – Lo animó la pelirroja a seguir, pero Sora la miró suplicante.

"Kairi no tienes que hacer esto…"

"Debo saber a que enfrentarme Sora" – Le dijo al chico mirándolo dulcemente y luego miró nuevamente al rubio.

"Prosigue"

"Había algunas cosas aún más descabelladas…" – Comentó Roxas nervioso – "No creo que sea necesario que…"

"Roxas, dime"

"Dijeron que habías engañado a Riku con algún maestro y por esto te escondiste en tu habitación"

"¿De veras?" – Preguntó Kairi chasqueando la lengua – "Pensé que serían más creativos" – Luego suavizó su expresión – "Gracias Roxas, ahora ya no me tomarán por sorpresa"

"Kairi todas esas son puras estupideces" – Dijo Naminé.

"Lo sé, pero era obvio que existirían rumores de esa clase. Lo único que debo hacer es ignorarlos, si me ven molesta sólo les daré el gusto, y no permitiré que eso pase" – Dijo la chica con convicción.

"¡Bien dicho Kairi!" – La animó Roxas.

"En todo caso no tendrán la satisfacción de acercarse a ti, yo no lo permitiré, te protegeré Kairi" – Le prometió Sora y la pelirroja se sonrojó.

"Gracias" – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

* * *

La primera clase fue caótica, al notar la presencia de Kairi toda la clase comenzó a murmurar y esta vez el maestro tuvo que amenazar con suspender a todo aquel que emitiera un sonido para que finalmente se calmaran, pero obviamente al sonar la campana del primer descanso, todos se amontonaron alrededor de la chica, sin embargo, Sora cumplió su promesa y parecía un perro guardián ladrándole a todo aquel que se acercara, Roxas y Naminé se apresuraron a ayudarlo, parecía como que realizaran una maniobra militar.

"¡Idiotas a las 6 en punto!" – Indicó Roxas a medida que los tres caminaban a la tienda de la escuela rodeando a Kairi.

"Chicos de verdad se los agradezco, pero no creo que esto sea necesario…" – Dijo la pelirroja avergonzada.

"¡Yo lo cubro!" – Gritó Naminé ignorando a la chica y dirigiéndose al punto indicado con los brazos abiertos.

A duras penas llegaron a la tienda de la escuela, donde Kairi, Sora y Naminé compraron sus respectivos almuerzos por turnos, para no dejar un punto débil en la defensa.

Al entrar a la segunda clase, los compañeros de clase del cuarteto, rechazaron la comunicación oral prefiriendo la escrita, entregándose mensajes en pequeños trozos de papel, y a veces tratando de que Kairi recibiera algunos.

"¡Proyectil interceptado!" – Susurraba Sora cada vez que detenía uno, sin permitir que la chica lo leyera. Roxas y Naminé levantaban el pulgar o a veces guiñaban un ojo en señal de felicitación y Kairi sólo suspiraba con cansancio.

Cansados por tantos fallos y además con hambre, la mayoría de los atacantes se rindieron a la hora del almuerzo, y eso hacía que el escudo de Kairi fuera aún más efectivo.

"¡Misión: Llegar al Jardín Gainsborough!" – Exclamó Sora.

"Sincronicen relojes" – Ordenó Roxas.

"Ni siquiera llevan relojes…" – Dijo Kairi.

"¡Pasillo despejado!" – Gritó Naminé encontrando una ruta libre.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron al jardín, Kairi se apresuró a sentarse en una banca, pero se quedó en shock al notar que sus tres guardaespaldas estaban de pie mirándola.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Por qué no se sientan?"

"¡Solicitamos permiso para descansar señor! Er… señora… señorita" – Dijo Sora.

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó Kairi, pero todos se quedaron en la misma posición.

"Oh está bien, er… descansen… soldados"

"¡Gracias señora!" – Dijeron todos al unísono haciendo el saludo militar y se sentaron.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando todos comenzaron a reír, incluida la pelirroja.

"¡Jajaja eso fue divertido!" – Dijo Naminé riéndose.

"¡Jajaja sí!" – La apoyó Roxas.

"Ustedes están locos" – Les dijo Kairi sonriendo.

"Admite que también te divertiste" – La retó Sora.

"Bueno sí, muchas gracias por protegerme chicos, en serio"

"No agradezcas, fue muy gracioso ver como se frustraban todos al no poder hablar contigo" – Le dijo Sora.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" – Les preguntó de repente alguien.

Todos se giraron a ver y se encontraron con Ventus mirándolos con curiosidad.

"¡Tú!" – Exclamó Roxas señalándolo – "¿Dónde diablos has estado todo este tiempo?"

"Hermanito, sabes que es de mala educación señalar a la gente" – Le recriminó el chico, mientras procedía a sentarse.

"Contesta la pregunta" – Le ordenó Roxas.

"¿Dónde más iba a estar? En mi habitación estudiando por supuesto" – Le respondió Ventus no con mucha seguridad.

"¿Qué? ¡Pero tampoco venías a almorzar!"

"Er… iba a estudiar a la biblioteca a esa hora"

Roxas levantó una ceja, preparado para seguir con el interrogatorio, pero Ventus se adelantó preguntando con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal – "¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS DEMÁS?"

Al oír eso la mención de los "demás" Kairi bajó la cabeza con tristeza y Sora la miró preocupado para luego lanzarle una mirada asesina al gemelo de Roxas.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?" – Preguntó el rubio confundido.

"No vendrán, están molestos… bueno Tidus no… pero las chicas están enojadas, y hace tres días que no las vemos, Paine está tratando de arreglar las cosas" – Le explicó Naminé en voz baja.

"¿Y por qué se enojaron?"

"Pues verás… Riku terminó con Kairi y…" – Trató de decirle Naminé de la forma más disimulada posible, pero Ventus la detuvo.

"Ah sí… me enteré de eso"

"Oh… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?"

"Desde esa misma noche"

"¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…?" – La rubia no podía creerlo.

"¡Los rumores vuelan rápido!" – Dijo el chico nervioso interrumpiendo a Naminé, para luego dirigirse a Kairi – "Siento haberte hecho sentir mal…"

La chica negó con la cabeza – "No te disculpes, sabia que pasaría, pero les juro que no quise dividir nuestro grupo"

"No es culpa tuya Kairi" – Le aseguró Sora y la chica volvió a sonreír.

"Oye Ven ¿Has visto a Xion?" – Preguntó Roxas de repente y a Naminé le dio u escalofrío oír ese nombre.

"Bueno sí, estuvo en clases hoy, aunque creo que ahora está en la oficina del director… olvida lo que dije, allí viene" – Les dijo Ven, y todos miraron en la misma dirección que él. Xion se acercó caminando de una forma despreocupada al grupo.

"¡Hola!"– Saludó a todos pero sólo Naminé contestó, por alguna razón sentía que tenía la obligación de ser amable con Xion.

"Hola Xion ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?"

"Estuvo bien, gracias. Nos la pasábamos de reunión en reunión eso sí, ya que el viaje consistía en un intercambio cultural de escuelas"

"Oh ya veo" – Dijo Naminé no entendiendo para nada a qué se refería Xion con eso de "intercambio cultural"

La chica de pelo negro se sentó en un lugar desocupado y fijó su vista en Kairi.

"Lo siento, supe lo que pasó. Espero que estés bien" – Dijo de un tirón y Kairi le devolvió la mirada.

"Sí… lo estoy. Oye Xion… tú estuviste con **él**... ¿C-cómo está?" – Preguntó con dificultad la pelirroja, y Xion se tomó algunos segundo para responder.

"Hmm está mejor" – Fue la vaga respuesta que obtuvo Kairi, por lo que sólo asintió.

Sora aún que aún seguía preocupado por el cambio de ánimo de la chica, puso una mano en su hombro, gesto que al parecer le disgustó a Xion, porque le lanzó a Sora una mirada de desaprobación, y para su sorpresa el normalmente dulce chico, contraatacó con una aún más intimidante.

"Xion, necesitamos hablar" – Dijo Roxas de repente, captando la atención de todos, especialmente la de Naminé, que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"Bien" – Le respondió la chica con indiferencia.

"**En privado**" – Enfatizó el rubio, a medida que se le levantaba de su lugar indicándole a Xion que lo siguiera. La chica lanzó un suspiro de fastidio pero de todas formas obedeció.

Se alejaron algunos metros y Roxas comenzó.

"Y bien Xion ¿Vas a explicarme lo de tu viaje o qué?" – La desafió Roxas cruzando los brazos.

"¿Qué? ¿Me estás pidiendo explicaciones?"

"Por supuesto que sí, te vas así como así, sin siquiera avisar"

"¿Y qué con eso? ¿Por qué te interesa lo que yo haga o no haga?"

"Obvio que me interesa, nosotros somos… somos…"

"¿Somos qué Roxas? Apenas nos hemos visto últimamente, siempre tienes otra cosa que hacer… ¡Especialmente si es algo relacionado con Naminé!" – Le espetó finalmente la chica.

"¿Qué dices? Claro que nos hemos visto, y ella no tiene nada que ver" – Trató de defenderse Roxas.

"¿Cómo que no? La semana pasada fue la Golden Week, y entiendo que no hayamos podido salir después de lo que te sucedió, pero lo que no entiendo es que todas las veces que fui a visitarte a tu casa, estabas hablando por teléfono con Naminé o en a través de videollamada… apuesto a que ni siquiera notabas que yo estaba allí"

"Eso no es cierto…"

"¡Claro que lo es! No te atrevas a negarlo" – Xion tomó aire para calmarse – "Mira Roxas, me agrada Naminé y es lindo que ahora se lleven bien y eso, pero… ¿Eso es motivo para que me dejes de lado? Ya no hacemos nada juntos. Soy tu novia y también quiero pasar tiempo contigo ¿Sabes?" – Los ojos azules de la chica, se volvieron llorosos y Roxas sabía lo que eso significaba.

"Oh Xion, no llores por favor…"

"¡No estoy llorando!"

* * *

"¿Qué está pasando?" – Preguntó Kairi disimulando desinterés.

"No sé, parece que están peleando… al parecer ya no" – Dijo Ventus y Sora y Kairi giraron a ver que pasaba, y la visión con la que se encontraron hizo que a Naminé se le detuviera el corazón. Roxas estaba abrazando fuertemente a Xion, y esta al parecer estaba sollozando en su pecho.

Kairi observó con disgusto y Sora hizo un gesto de "Me da igual" sin embargo, Ven se concentró en la expresión de la rubia, la cual estaba paralizada sin poder dejar de mirar la escena.

"¿Estás bien?" – Le preguntó Ventus en voz baja y la chica dio un respingo al salir de su ensimismamiento.

"S-sí ¿Por qué n-no ha-brí-a de es-tar-tar-lo?" – Tartamudeó nerviosa, con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

"Hm" – Murmuró Ven y una idea se formó en su mente.

* * *

"Es cierto que no hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos últimamente, lo siento Xion"

Xion sólo se apegó aún más a Roxas.

"Dime ¿Qué quieres hacer?" – Preguntó el rubio.

"¿De verdad puedo pedir algo?"

"Claro"

"Tengamos una cita el domingo **sólo los dos **esta vez" – Le pidió la chica esperanzada.

"Está bien"

"¿De veras?"

"Sí"

Ambos se separaron y sonrieron.

"Creo que debes saber una cosa Roxas" – Le dijo Xion ya más calmada.

"¿Qué?"

"Sí fui a avistarte que me iba de viaje"

"¿En serio?" – Roxas se soprendio mucho.

"Sí, verás iba a reunirme contigo después de clases, pero me encontré con todo ese caos de que faltaba un miembro del consejo estudiantil, así que seguí a la multitud de chicas y vi a Riku todo estresado tratando de poner orden; cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia me llamó para que me acercara, lo cual fue muy difícil al estar él rodeado por sus admiradoras. Cuando finalmente lo logré me explicó que el tesorero del consejo se había cambiado de escuela sorpresivamente, y que todas esas chicas que estaban allí no tenían ningún interés en las labores del consejo, ellas sólo querían hacerse miembros para estar cerca de él"

"¿Entonces te pidió que te unieras?"

"Así es, estaba tan preocupado que no pude decirle que no, me explicó en qué consistía todo y me dijo lo del viaje, así que después de eso fui a tu habitación pero sólo había silencio por lo que concluí que no estabas, también te busqué en tu salón pero estaba cerrado y… y en la noche pensé que era demasiado tarde"

"Ya veo, siento haber pensado que no quisiste avisarme" – Se disculpó Roxas luego de oír el relato.

"Disculpa aceptada. Otra cosa, supe que Lea estuvo aquí y conoció a Naminé"

"Oh…" – _"¿Le habrá dicho Lea que me encontró junto a Blondie en mi habitación?"_ – Pensó el chico, mientras una gota de sudor le caía por a frente.

"Me dijo que la había visto salir de la oficina del director junto a Vanille. La verdad es que me pareció raro oír eso, pero pensé que a lo mejor Naminé aún tendría asuntos académicos pendientes, bueno en fin, me dijo que la encontró adorable y que le pidió que lo llamara Axel"

Roxas dio un suspiro de alivio – "Ah sí, le gusta que llamen así"

"Pienso que a él le gusta Naminé"

El rubio se demoró algunos segundo en digerir esa información y luego explotó – "¡QUÉÉÉÉ!"

"Harían una linda pareja" – Dijo Xion con voz melosa.

"¡Pero él va a la universidad y ella tiene quince!" – Exclamó Roxas con cara de asco.

"Jajaja, sólo bromeo, aunque debes saber que **no hay edad para el amor**"

"Que inapropiado Xion, eso es un crimen"

"Bla bla, vamos a la mesa ahora, me muero de hambre"

* * *

Roxas volvió junto a sus amigos aún pensando en lo que le había dicho Xion, lo cual no era un pensamiento nada agradable, en cambio ella estaba tan feliz que incluso tarareaba una canción.

"Parece que alguien se ganó la lotería o algo así" – Le comentó Ventus a la chica.

"Jaja nah, pero estoy muy feliz ¡Roxas y yo tendremos una cita el domingo!" – Exclamó la chica de cabello oscuro y las reacciones en la mesa fueron variadas, a Sora le dio lo mismo, ya que seguía molesto con Xion, Kairi miró a Naminé bastante preocupada, porque la rubia había perdido todo el color de la cara, Roxas seguía absorto en sus pensamientos y Ventus esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero no por la noticia de Xion.

"Ohhh eso es genial, yo también tendré una cita el domingo" – Dijo el rubio con orgullo y todos se sorprendieron.

"¿Tú?" – Preguntó su hermano incrédulo reaccionando por fin.

"Sí" – Le respondió el chico y de repente sin que nadie se lo esperara abrazó a Naminé – "¡Saldré con Naminé!"

"¿Huh?" – Se impactó la chica y su cara pasó de blanca a roja.

"¿Verdad que si Naminé?" – Le preguntó el chico abrazándola aún más fuerte.

"Er… yo" – La chica no entendía que sucedía.

"Awwww que lindos" – Exclamó Xion maravillada.

"¿Qué me perdí Kairi?" – Le preguntó Sora a la pelirroja con sigilo.

"Estoy igual que tú" – Le dijo la pelirroja mirando a Ven con sospecha.

Roxas se había quedado sin palabras, estaba tan molesto que le saltaba un ojo.

"¿Qué me dices Naminé? ¿Te animas?" – Le preguntó Ventus a la rubia y ésta lo miró fijamente y él le guiñó un ojo. El gesto le dio confianza y además pensó que no tenía nada que perder.

"Claro, si quiero salir contigo" – Le dijo con seguridad.

Ahora a Roxas se le veía la vena de la frente.

"¡Nos divertiremos mucho!" – Le aseguró Ven, al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a la chica de nuevo, aunque esta vez como si fuera un peluche. Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

"¡Oye! ¿De qué va todo esto?" – Le preguntó Roxas furioso a su hermano, pero el sonido de la campana que indicaba la vuelta a clases lo salvó de responder.

"Oh es hora de volver" – Dijo sonriendo Ven, quien seguía abrazando a Naminé.

Todos se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas clases. Roxas se moría por hablar con la rubia pero Xion lo tenía fuertemente sujetado del brazo a medida que hablaba de lo genial que sería su cita o algo así, el chico realmente no le ponía atención, ya que, en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en el descaro de Ventus al caminar abrazando a Naminé por los pasillos.

Roxas creía que cuando llegaran al punto en que Ventus y Xion tuvieran que tomar un camino diferente para ir a su salón, él tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Naminé… pero lamentablemente para él no fue así.

"Ohhh debemos separarnos" – Se lamentó Ven con una expresión trágica – "Bueno pero no importa porque el domingo te tendré todo el día para mi" – Le dijo el chico a Naminé pero en realidad miraba a Roxas con un sonrisa de burla.

"S-sí" – Dijo la chica asintiendo.

Todos se despidieron con un gesto de mano, y Roxas se acercó finalmente a Naminé pero Sora se le adelantó.

"Hey Naminé ¿Podemos hablar?" – Le preguntó el castaño con una expresión preocupada.

"Claro" – Le respondió la chica intrigada.

"Necesito tu ayuda, pues verás planeo seguir el consejo de Paine hoy y hablar con Riku, pero… al recordar como reaccioné el primer día, me preocupa que no pueda pensar con claridad y estalle otra vez. Tú… ¿Tú podrías acompañarme a hablar con él?" – Le preguntó Sora con ojos de cachorrito.

"¿Yooo?" – Preguntó la chica incrédula – "¿De verdad crees que pueda ser de ayuda?"

Sora asintió – "Claro, estoy seguro de que contigo a mi lado Riku y yo podremos tener una conversación más civilizada"

"Está bien entonces"

"¿Naminé vienes?" – La llamó Kairi.

"¡Sí!" – Le contestó a su amiga y luego le preguntó a Sora – "¿A qué hora piensas ir?"

"Hmm vamos a las seis"

"Ok" – Aceptó la rubia e hizo un ademán de ir hacia donde estaba su amiga, pero el castaño la detuvo.

"Er… Naminé, cuida a Kairi por mi ¿Vale?"

"Lo haré" – Afirmó la chica y se reunió con su amiga y la verdad es que entendía la preocupación de Sora, la siguiente clase que tenían era la de educación física y estaba segura que se toparían con una u otra harpía en los vestidores – _"No dejaré que nadie se le acerque a Kairi"_ – Se prometió a sí misma la rubia sacando valentía de no sabía donde.

* * *

Por suerte (o tal vez no) habían llegado atrasadas a los vestidores que ya se encontraban vacíos, y tuvieron que correr para que la maestra Faris no las castigara con cien zancadillas.

Al terminar la clase decidieron hacer tiempo escondiéndose detrás de unos arbustos, a Naminé aún le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de la reunión con Sora y además sólo iría a buscar su bolso, porque pensaba darse un baño en su habitación.

"Gracias por acompañarme Nami, de verdad espero no ser molestia"

"¿Hasta cuándo con lo mismo? Hago esto por voluntad, pero dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mejor?" – Le preguntó la rubia preocupada a la pelirroja.

"Sí, todo gracias a ustedes, eso sí aún me siento culpable por haber dividido el grupo…"

"Paine nos dijo que se habían dado cuenta de que era un error, así que sólo nos queda esperar"

"Sí, tienes razón" – Le dijo Kairi acostándose en el pasto y Naminé imitó la acción.

"Hey Nami ¿De verdad saldrás con Ven?"

"Sí, la verdad es que lo veo como una **no-cita**"

"¿Una qué?"

"¡Oh es cierto tú no participaste en esa conversación! La verdad es que fue un término que Riku inventó… – "Oh lo siento, no pretendía hablar de él…"

"Tranquila Nami, es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar también, Riku y yo nos encontraremos en algún momento, aunque espero que podamos llevarnos bien cuando eso suceda… además quiero que vuelva al grupo..."

"De seguro que sí, Riku es un chico maduro, no creo que haya problema con eso"

"Eso espero, pero ¡Volvamos al tema anterior! ¿Ahora te gusta Ven?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con **ahora**?"

Kairi soltó una risita – "Ah bueno es que al principio pensé que te gustaba Sora, después estaba segurísima de que era Roxas, pero ahora ¿Es Ven?" – Naminé se sentó en el pasto y miró a Kairi, y se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.

"No me gusta nadie, todos son amigos y por eso no veo nada de malo con que salga con Ven" – Dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos.

"Negación" – Dijo Kairi en un susurro.

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" –La pelirroja se levantó – "Espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí y me confieses la verdad" – Kairi bajó el tono a uno casi imperceptible y dijo – "Aunque en el fondo sí la sé"

"Kairi no es que no confíe en ti, es que de verdad no me gusta nadie…" – Trató de justificarse la rubia a medida que se levantaba también.

"Sí, sí claro, ahora vamos Nami"

* * *

El baño había relajado a Naminé, definitivamente había sentido demasiadas emociones ese día y para colmo aún no acababa.

Se sentó en su cama sólo con su bata puesta y con el secador de pelo en una mano, y eso le recordó a la primera vez en la que Roxas había entrado en su habitación, y obviamente no pudo evitar el ligero rubor que le cubrió las mejillas. Se preguntó si el chico estaría en su cuarto pero después descartó esa idea al acordarse de los acontecimientos de más temprano – _"De seguro aún sigue con Xion"_ – Pensó con amargura y procedió a encender el aparato como si del alguna forma el fuerte sonido que éste emitía fuera suficiente para silenciar sus pensamientos.

Justo cuando terminó de arreglarse escuchó dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, y se apresuró a abrir esperando ver a Sora pero…

"Hola"

"Roxas… ¿Por qué golpeas la puerta?" – Le dijo Naminé al chico, el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos.

"Parecía que te estabas bañando y no quise repetir la escena de la otra vez…" – Le dijo el chico sonrojándose y olvidándose de su enojo por un momento.

"Bueno, pasa" – Lo invitó a entrar la rubia y el chico accedió.

"Quería decirte que… hoy no te podré ayudar a estudiar" – Le lanzó Roxas de una sola vez.

"Oh ¿Y eso por?" – Le preguntó la chica tratando de mostrar lo mucho que le había dolido eso.

"Xion quiere que estudie con ella hoy y… mañana…"

"Oh ya veo" – Naminé sacudió su cabello con un gesto de indiferencia – "Bien, no importa. Tengo algo que hacer ahora, así que sería bueno que te retiraras"

"¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa?" – Quiso saber el chico.

"Sora vendrá a buscarme en unos minutos, tenemos algo que hacer"

"¿Ahora con Sora?" – Preguntó Roxas con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro que a Naminé no le gustó.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Con Ventus el domingo y ahora tendrás una cita con Sora"

"En ningún momento dije que tendría una cita con Sora"

"¿Entonces admites que con Ven sí?"

Naminé lo pensó por unos momentos, tenía a Roxas en frente, dándose el derecho a sí mismo de preguntarle cosas personales. Eso le molestaba a la chica – _"Él piensa que puede hacer lo que quiere ¿Pero a mi me interroga? ¡Qué injusto es! O sea, el sale con Xion así como si nada y aparte cancela nuestras sesiones de estudio sin siquiera preguntarme ¡Entonces yo también haré lo que me dé la gana!"_ – "Sí, es una cita"

Justo cuando Roxas abrió la boca para protestar se escucharon golpes en la puerta y Naminé se apresuró a abrir.

"Naminé ¿Estás lista? ¿Roxas?" – Preguntó el castaño sorprendido – "Er… ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

"¡No!" "¡Sí!" – Dijeron Naminé y Roxas respectivamente y el pobre Sora se quedó aún más confundido.

"No interrumpes nada Sora, la verdad es que Roxas sólo vine a informarme algo **que él decidió por su cuenta** pero ya se va" – Dijo Naminé molesta y el aludido se dirigió a la puerta.

"Nos vemos" – Le dijo a la rubia con un falso tono amable, y para sorpresa de ésta no entró en la habitación de al lado, sino que al parecer fue a fastidiar a Ventus.

"¿Estaba molesto? ¿Qué pasó?" – Preguntó Sora preocupado, mientras observaba como el rubio se alejaba.

"No pasó nada ¿Vamos Sora?"

"Oh, sí, sí vamos" – Respondió el castaño guiando a la chica hacia la habitación de Riku.

* * *

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Sora se quedó estático.

"¿Qué pasa Sora? ¿Es esta verdad?" – Le preguntó la rubia.

"Sí… ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?"

"Si nos quedamos aquí nunca lo sabremos" – Le dijo Naminé decidida tocando la puerta y Sora se puso pálido.

Pasó un minuto completo y nadie abrió, luego otro y Naminé volvió a tocar, pero no pasaba nada.

"Oh bueno, parece que no está, mejor intentémoslo otro día…" – Trató de escapar Sora pero la puerta justo se abrió mostrando a un cansado Riku frente a ellos.

"_Hay algo diferente en él…"_ – Pensó Naminé.

"¡Wow! ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cabello Riku?" – Gritó Sora señalando al chico de cabello plateado sin ningún decoro.

Naminé miró a Riku más detalladamente y comprobó que su cabello largo hasta los hombros ahora estaba muchísimo más corto.

Riku puso los ojos en blanco – "Si vinieron a criticarme entonces pueden irse, vengo llegando de un viaje agotador y sólo quiero descansar, cosa que estaba haciendo antes de que ustedes aparecieran" – Les dijo el chico fastidiado cerrando la puerta, pero Naminé la sujetó con todas sus fuerzas.

"No vinimos a eso, la verdad es que te ves muy bien…" – Le dijo la rubia con total sinceridad y prosiguió, yendo al grano– "Por favor, sé que debes estar cansado y todo eso… pero vinimos a hablar contigo, no a molestarte, por favor escúchanos"

Riku la miró directamente a los ojos, y después de unos minutos dio un suspiro y los invitó a entrar con un gesto de su mano – "Bien, bien, pero sólo porque tú me lo pides. Estoy tan cansado, de verdad espero que esto valga la pena"

"Gracias" – Le dijo la chica y tomó a Sora de una manga para hacerlo entrar.

Naminé contempló la habitación de Riku estupefacta – _"¿Todos los chicos de esta escuela son más ordenados que yo?"_ – Pensó con amargura. La habitación de Riku estaba pulcramente ordenada, los muebles eran de la mejor calidad y además estaba decorada con cuadros de pintores famosos – _"Se nota que este chico tiene clase"_

Riku les ofreció tomar asiento en unos bellos sofás blancos.

"Y bien ¿De qué quiere hablar?" – Les preguntó con expresión cansada mientras se sentaba también.

Sora y Naminé se miraron, y el chico le pidió ayuda con la mirada, así que fue ella quien comenzó.

"Er… verás Riku… supimos lo de Kairi y tú"

"No me sorprende" – Le dijo el chico a Naminé y esta se regañó a sí misma – _"¡Qué tonta Naminé! ¡Es obvio que sabe eso!"_

"Bueno… ella…ella" – La rubia tomó aire, para darse confianza – "Ella fue a mi habitación ese día"

Eso al parecer llamó la atención de Riku, porque se concentró más en lo que decía la rubia – "No vinimos aquí para recriminarte nada, sólo queremos saber tu versión porque…"

"¡Porque somos tus amigos también!" – Terminó Sora al parecer recuperando la confianza de la misma manera.

Riku los miró a ambos – "Obviamente ya escucharon su versión, y saben que fui yo quien terminó con ella, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieren de mí?"

"¡Queremos saber cómo estás!" – Preguntó Sora.

"Y también cómo estás tomando todo esto" – Fue la pregunta de Naminé.

Riku suspiró – "Fue difícil, no les mentiré con eso. Pero aún creo que fue la decisión correcta y no me arrepiento ¿Me preguntan cómo estoy? Bueno al principio estuve mal obviamente, pero tuve suerte de que al día siguiente fuera el viaje del consejo, les juro que se me había olvidado completamente. Sirvió mucho que me alejara, así Kairi y yo no estaríamos en el mismo lugar y podríamos pensar con claridad, lo que en verdad me molesta son los estúpidos rumores; Kairi no merece que hablen así de ella, pero pienso que si los tomo en cuenta sólo la perjudicaría aún más, porque así sólo lograré que sigan creciendo"

"¡Kairi dijo algo parecido!" – Exclamó Sora y Riku se sorprendió – "Ella piensa que si les hace caso a esa cosas, tan sólo les dará el gusto"

"Kairi es una chica fuerte… además sabía que tú estarías allí… para ella, Sora" – Le dijo Riku al castaño con una sonrisa triste.

"Riku…" – Dijo Naminé con un hilo de voz.

"¿Cómo está ella?" – Les preguntó el chico de cabello plateado.

"Poco a poco está volviendo a ser la misma de antes" – Le aseguró Sora.

"Ya veo… me alegro de eso"

"Oye Riku… yo quería saber si… ¿Volverás al grupo o no? A pesar de que ahora esté un poco divido, sería bueno que volvieras" – Le preguntó el castaño.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que está dividido?" – Preguntó el chico preocupado.

"¡Nada!" – Se apresuró a decir Naminé – "Todo está bien, el grupo está dividido pero Paine lo está arreglando todo"

"¿Así que esto también afectó a los demás? No me extrañaría que Kairi me odie ahora…" – Dijo Riku mostrando debilidad por primera vez.

"¡No seas estúpido Riku!" – Le gritó Sora enojado – "¡Kairi jamás te odiaría!"

"Es cierto Riku" – Apoyó Naminé al castaño – "Kairi está preocupada por ti y también quiere que vuelvas a estar con nosotros, todos queremos.

"Gracias chicos" – Les dijo él sonriendo – "Les prometo que volveré, aunque en un tiempo más"

"Entiendo" – Aceptó Naminé y Sora asintió.

"Deberíamos dejar a Riku descansar ahora Sora" – Le dijo la chica al castaño.

"Está bi… ¡OUCH!" – Gritó Sora de pronto y Naminé asustada comprobó que Riku lo había golpeado tan fuerte que había caído al piso.

"¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO RIKU!" – Le espetó Sora mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Riku esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad y le dijo crípticamente – "Algún día lo sabrás" – Y luego sin cambiar de expresión miró a la rubia.

"Ah Naminé, me enteré de tu cita con Ven"

"¿Q-qué? P-pero ¿Cómo?" – Preguntó ella en shock y sonrojada.

"Pásala bien" – Le dijo Riku guiñándole un ojo y la rubia se sonrojó aún y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Sora la seguía de cerca mientras refunfuñaba molesto.

"¡Hey Sora!" – Llamó Riku al castaño desde la puerta que había dejado a medio cerrar.

"¿QUÉ?" – Le preguntó Sora enojado, pero se le pasó de golpe cuando vio la expresión solemne de Riku.

"Cuida de Kairi"

Sora lo miró por unos instantes y asintió con convicción y el chico de pelo plateado cerró la puerta.

**Continuará…**

**Dios… cuanto me costó escribir esos momentos RokuxShion -.- Sé que Danit67 me entenderá…**

**Lo primero es lo primero gracias a mis reviewers: sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii NathalieLove2 Namiroku Naminedrawing ZairaLeeWay LittlecrazyKairi lightning Ashly-san y Seekcro**

**Ahora quiero preguntarles algo ¿Les gustaría ver un capítulo especial que relatara lo que pasó con Riku y Xion durante esos tres días? Porque la verdad es que ellos omitieron varias cosas ¿O prefieren saltarse directamente a la "cita" de Naminé y Ven? Ustedes me deciden x3**

**Respuestas:**

**Namiroku: OMG Me encantó la pelea la verdad Jajaja ¿Pero tú crees que Naminé de verdad estaba sacándole celos a Xion a propósito? ¿O Xion se lo estaba imaginando con lo molesta que estaba?**

**Igual no es lo mismo leer las historias que jugar… pero está bien si no quieres hacerlo, después de todo los juegos son para divertirse no para sufrir ^ ^**

**No te preocupes por las M que yo ya estoy haaaarto vieja (tengo 24 y pensar que tenía 14 al igual que Sora y Kairi cuando lanzaron el primer KH...) XD además todas las que yo te mandé son M oops sorry por no preguntarte antes si te gustaba esa categoría****. **

**De las historia Cloti que me mandaste no conocía ninguna, pero las RokuxNami sí, al principio me reí mucho con esa "Hunted" con eso de que Roxas fuera un vampiro, pero igual me gusta :3 las otras que me recomendaste también son geniales, y hablando de eso olvidé recomendarte "Forgiveness and Love" de mi nueva amiga AusisWinds-13 es una historia muy linda y ella actualiza rápido además ^.^ **

**Espero que te haya gustado este cap y que sigas leyendo mi historia, btw me gustó tu review largo xx**

**Lightning: Le prometí a Seekcro que no abandonaría la historia y ahora lo hago públicamente aquí ^^ y sabes me agrada mucho cuando veo que le dices Blondie a Naminé jaja no sé porqué, pero me gusta que lo hagas :p y espero que no me odies por hacer que Roxas y Nami hayan peleado otra vez XD aunque te aseguro que no les durará mucho :3 muchas gracias por tus lindos reviews x333**

* * *

**¿Les gustó el Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance? ****¿Está bueno verdad? Yo me lancé de una vez en Proud Mode XD aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar, porque estoy escribiendo mi tesis (¡Qué miedo!) Deséenme suerte por favor *hugs* Los quiero a todos byeeee**


	17. Especial 2: Los días perdidos de Xion

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**Sí me demoré mucho... lo admito... al final del capítulo les diré porqué :p ¡Disfruten del momento RikuxShi! x33 (¡Perdóname sasume - uchiha!)  
**

**Capítulo Especial 2: "Los días perdidos de Xion"**

Xion aún se sobresaltaba de vez en cuando al recordar el pánico que sintió al ver la cara de Roxas toda ensangrentada, su corazón le había latido tan rápido, que por un momento pensó que iba a salir de su pecho.

Por suerte no fue nada grave, ella no sabía que haría si le pasara algo malo a su novio ¿Por qué eso era él o no? Su novio.

**Flashback**

Hace dos años que lo era, y la chica no podría haber estado más feliz por eso, el deseo que guardó por tanto tiempo en su corazón, finalmente se había cumplido, después de haber esperado tanto.

Roxas le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vió; aquel lejano día, cuando ella sólo tenía cinco años y había acompañado a su madre a buscar a su padre al trabajo.

A Xion le gustaba ir a la consulta, ya que ésta siempre estaba llena de niños, los cuales se divertían jugando mientras esperaban su turno de ser atendidos, y ella siempre quería ser partícipe de dichos juegos, pero lamentablemente su madre usualmente se lo impedía, por lo que a la pequeña no le quedaba otra más que observar como se divertían los demás, no obstante, de vez en cuando, su madre se descuidaba cuando estaba sumida en alguna conversación, generalmente con otra madre que también estaba en la consulta, y Xion aprovechaba esas oportunidades, especialmente si sus compañeros de juegos eran niños.

Ella siempre había sido una niña solitaria, su madre la había inscrito en un colegio privado sólo para chicas, pero ella no encajaba para nada, debido a que no le interesaba demasiado jugar con muñecas, ni los vestidos, a "la hora del té" ni nada que fuera algunas de las "cosas de niñas" establecidas por la sociedad, ella prefería mil veces correr hasta el cansancio, jugar a la pelota con su padre, los videojuegos, etc.

Su madre no aprobaba este comportamiento por supuesto, ella quería que Xion fuera toda una señorita, que poseyera modales perfectos y mostrara clase, es por eso que siempre se encargaba de que su hija llevara vestidos elegantes, llenos de encajes, que Xion realmente odiaba, porque no la dejaban hacer las actividades que disfrutaba.

Lamentablemente a su madre también le gustaba que la niña estuviera apropiadamente peinada, porque sí, en ese entonces Xion llevaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura, convirtiéndola en una versión miniatura de su madre.

Ese día, la niña estaba aburrida para variar, su madre quería que se mantuviera quieta, mientras esperaban a su padre, al cual le quedaba sólo un paciente por atender.

Xion comenzó a mirar a su alrededor tratando de buscar algo para distraerse y su vista encontró a un chico rubio al parecer de la misma edad que ella, que jugaba solo en el suelo con unos autos de juguete, la chica lo miró y sin saber por qué, quiso ser su amiga, pero no podía moverse de su lugar, su madre no se lo permitiría.

Pero felizmente para ella la secretaria de su padre salió en su rescate al tratar de iniciar una conversación con su madre, hablándole de maquillaje y cosas así, y ella obviamente como era tan educada, no pudo ignorarla por lo que no le quedó otra más que seguirle el juego con todo lo que decía, y la oportunidad que Xion esperaba surgió cuando comenzó a mostrarle unos catálogos distrayéndola completamente.

La chica rápidamente se bajó de su asiento y se acercó al chico sentándose en el suelo también.

"¡Hola!" – Lo saludó alegremente, pero él sólo la miró sin decir nada.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" – Insistió la niña, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

El chico estuvo en silencio por varios minutos, y Xion se preguntó si era mudo o algo así.

"Roxas" – Le dijo con un hilo de voz.

"¿Huh?"

"Roxas, ese es mi nombre"

"Roxas…" – Murmuró ella, analizando la información – "Nunca lo había escuchado, es un nombre lindo"

El chico "Roxas" se sintió avergonzado.

"Yo me llamo Xion" – Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"¿Xion? Tampoco lo había escuchado nunca" – Dijo Roxas y la chica rió.

"Tenemos algo en común entonces" – Roxas no parecía estar muy seguro de eso, y le preguntó a Xion con dificultad.

"¿Eres… eres una princesa?"

La niña lo miró extrañada, no entendiendo porqué le preguntaba eso, pero luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de cómo el chico miraba su ropa y comprendió todo.

"Jaja no, no lo soy. A mi mamá le gusta vestirme así, pero yo lo detesto"

"¿Por qué?" – Le preguntó Roxas abriendo mucho sus ojos azules en señal de sorpresa.

"Porque no me gustan las cosas de niñas"

"¿Por qué no?

"Porque son aburridas, prefiero las cosas de chicos" – Confesó la niña haciendo un puchero.

"¿De verdad?"

"Sí, como jugar con esos autos que tienes ahí ¿Son tuyos?"

El chico asintió – "¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"

"¡Claro!" – Le respondió la chica feliz, aceptando el auto de juguete que Roxas le ofreció.

Jugaron por algunos minutos, hasta que Xion preguntó.

"¿Te gusta mi cabello?"

Roxas la miró detenidamente antes de responder.

"Sí, es lindo" – Respondió el pequeño sinceramente, sin embargo, al ver que la niña hizo una mueca de disgusto él quiso saber que pensaba – "¿Qué pasa? ¿A ti no te gusta?"

Xion tocó un mechón de su largo cabello y respondió – "No, la verdad es que preferiría tenerlo corto"

"¿Qué tan corto?"

"Hasta aquí" – Le explicó la chica señalando con sus dedos por sobre sus hombros – "Pero mi mamá jamás lo permitiría, estoy segura de que diría que parezco un chico"

"No lo creo" – Dijo Roxas con seguridad.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo pienso que te verías linda" – Le dijo el pequeño sonriendo por primera vez.

"Gracias" – Le dijo la niña ruborizándose, por lo que intentó cambiar el tema – "Roxas ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás enfermo?"

El niño negó con la cabeza – "No, pero mi hermano si lo está, mi mamá está con él adentro"

"¿Tienes un hermano? Eso debe ser genial, yo soy hija única y me aburro mucho, en especial cuando papá tiene que trabajar"

"¿Tu papá trabaja mucho?"

"Sí, él es el doctor de esta consulta"

Antes de que Roxas pudiera preguntar "¿En serio?" Se abrió la puerta, y una bella mujer joven, de hermoso cabello rubio largo y ojos azules salió de ella, junto con un niño que se veía exactamente igual que Roxas sosteniéndole la mano.

"¡Wow es igual a ti!" – Exclamó Xion impactada, nunca había visto algo como eso.

"Sí, somos gemelos" – Dijo Roxas casualmente.

"¿Gemelos?" – Preguntó ella confundida, pero Roxas no tuvo tiempo de explicarle que era eso, porque justo en ese momento, la madre del chico lo llamó.

"¡Roxas cielo, es hora de irnos!"

"¡Sí! Debo irme, espero que volvamos a vernos" – Le dijo el niño sonriendo de nuevo.

"Yo también" – Respondió la niña devolviéndole el auto de juquete.

Roxas guardó sus autos en sus bolsillos y corrió donde su madre, ésta lo sujetó con la mano libre que le quedaba y le sonrió a Xion, antes de abandonar la consulta, el "gemelo" de Roxas (que tenía cara de que sólo querer ir a dormir) se despidió de la niña con la mano, y éste le respondió de la misma forma, Roxas por su parte le dijo.

"¡Adiós Xion!"

"¡Adiós!" – Se despidió ella, viendo como la familia se alejaba.

Al rato escuchó que alguien la llamaba.

"¡Xion!"

"¡Papi!" – Giró la chica feliz, reconociendo la voz de su padre.

Corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo; su padre la esperaba agachado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y los brazos abiertos. Se abrazaron fuertemente y él preguntó.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeña?"

"¡Te extrañé papi!"

"Yo también cariño, pero ahora podemos divertirnos ¡Adónde quieres ir hoy!" – Preguntó él con una sonrisa.

"¡Al parque, vamos al parque a jugar!" – Exclamó la pequeña entusiasmada.

"¡Muy bien!"

"Noel, sabes que no me gusta que Xion se ensucie, no es apropiado para una señorita" – Dijo la madre de Xion, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en señal de desaprobación

"¡Vamos Yeul! No seas aguafiestas. La pobre Xion me ha esperado por mucho tiempo y merece divertirse.

Yeul dio un suspiro de resignación, pero se notaba que aún estaba en desacuerdo.

"¡Vamos a divertirnos mucho hija!" – Le aseguró su padre y Xion lo abrazó aún más fuerte y luego lo miró con sus grandes ojos azules.

"Te quiero papi"

"Yo también te quiero mi niña"

Noel se despidió de su secretaria y salió de la consulta médica con la pequeña en sus brazos, se pudo escuchar como Yeul hacía un comentario acerca de que estaba malcriando a Xion, pero él prefirió ignorarlo.

"Oye papi, hoy hice un amigo"

"¿En serio? ¡Qué bueno hija! ¿Cómo se llama?" – Noel se alegró de todo corazón, él sabía que su niña era algo solitaria, gracias a su madre y sus estrictas decisiones.

"Se llama Roxas, se fue hace un momento" – Le contó la niña.

"Ah Roxas" – Dijo Noel recociendo el nombre al instante – "Sí, acabo de atender a su hermano, tenía una bronquitis, pero no es nada grave. He atendido a Roxas en otras ocasiones, es más tímido que su hermano, pero es un buen chico, me alegro que sean amigos"

"¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver?" – Preguntó la niña, eso la había estado preocupando desde que vio a su amigo irse de la consulta.

"Claro que sí, soy amigo de sus padres, podríamos ir a visitarlos o invitarlos a casa"

La sonrisa de Xion era enorme – "¿De veras?"

"Por supuesto" – Se giró a ver a su esposa, que caminaba a su derecha – "¿Estás de acuerdo Yeul?"

"Hmm" – Fue todo lo que dijo ella agitando su largo cabello, y Noel lo tomó como un sí, era obvio que aún estaba molesta debido al lugar al que se dirigían, seguramente prefería ir a un restaurant de lujo o algo así.

"¡Gracias papi!"

"Por nada mi amor"

Al salir del edificio la niña recordó algo.

"Papi ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Claro"

"¿Qué es un gemelo?"

**Fin del flashback**

Xion sonrió al acordarse de su cara cuando su papá comenzó a explicarle que era un gemelo, ella tenía la boca abierta y musitaba "Ohhh" y "Wow" con cada cosa que él que decía, estaba muy impresionada.

La chica volvió a ver a su amigo, a la semana siguiente del primer encuentro. Estaba muy feliz, esos siete días de espera habían sido terribles.

El hermano de Roxas se encontraba mucho mejor, por lo que pudo conversar con la chica en esa ocasión, y a ella le agradó mucho también. Se sorprendió al notar que era muy diferente de su hermano a pesar de ser exactamente iguales físicamente, supo que su nombre era Ventus, pero le gustaba que le dijeran Ven y era un chico muy travieso.

Roxas estaba feliz de ver a su nueva amiga también, no le molestaba para nada que fuera una niña, Xion era muy divertida.

A ella también le gustaron los padres de los gemelos, la madre era muy dulce y a pesar de ser tan elegante como la suya, no era tan estricta con sus hijos, ya que, les daba la libertad de ser lo que eran, es decir, "niños" a diferencia de Yeul que la trataba como a una muñeca de porcelana. El padre era más serio que Noel, pero tenía una mirada gentil en su rostro, que le dijo a Xion que era una muy buena persona.

Se siguieron reuniendo así por varios años, y la niña cada vez era más cercana a los gemelos, pero en especial a Roxas.

Él le había presentado a sus amigos de la escuela, Hayner, Pence y Olette y a Xion le habían agradado mucho, todos eran geniales, incluso Olette, Xion se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que a esa dulce y femenina chica pudiera disfrutar las cosas de niños también.

Roxas también le presentó a otro amigo, un chico más grande que ellos llamado Lea, quien era hijo de un amigo de la familia de Roxas y se conocían desde siempre.

El grupo completo se reunía después de la escuela en la Torre del Reloj de Twilight Town a comer helado sea salt, era una especie de tradición, incluso cuando Xion se atrasaba (debido a que iba en otra escuela con un horario más pesado) todos la esperaban lealmente sin comer sus helados, los cuales en más de alguna ocasión se derritieron en sus manos, creando la necesidad de comprar otro.

"_Esos días eran geniales…"_ – Pensó Xion con nostalgia, mientras volvía al presente. Se encontraba sola en el pasillo de la escuela que daba al salón de clases de Roxas, pensaba ir a buscarlo para pasar algo de tiempo con él, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con una gran multitud de chicas que iba corriendo en dirección contraria. Se hizo a un lado para que no la arrollaran y escuchó lo que decían, mejor dicho gritaban.

"¡ME ELEGIRÁ A MI POR SUPUESTO!"

"¡ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!"

"¡WAAA VOY A ESTAR CERCA DE ÉL TODOS LOS DÍAS!"

"¡RIKU YA VOY POR TI!"

"¿Riku?" – Pensó Xion confundida y tomó a una de las chicas del brazo, y ésta la miró fastidiada por hacer que se quedara atrás.

"¡Qué haces!" – Le preguntó enojada tratando de zafarse.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde van corriendo?"

La chica puso los ojos en blanco – "¿Vives bajo una roca o qué? Riku está buscando a un miembro para el Consejo Estudiantil ¡Por fin voy a estar a su lado!" – La chica olvidó su enojo momentáneamente al pensar en Riku.

"¿Otro miembro? ¿Por qué? Pensé que el consejo estaba completo"

"¡Duh! Lo estaba pero ya no, uno de ellos se cambió de escuela ayer por la tarde y Riku necesita a alguien **ya" – **La chica miró con horror hacia el frente al comprobar que el pasillo estaba vacío.

"¿VES LO QUE HAS HECHO? ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ALGUIEN MÁS GANE!" – Gritó, liberándose por fin, y corriendo por donde se habían ido las otras.

Xion puso los ojos en blanco a medida que veía como se alejaba la chica – _"Hmmm parece que Riku está en problemas ¿Qué debería hacer?"_ – Pensó la chica tratando de decidirse ¿Seguiría su camino hacia el salón de Roxas? O ¿Ayudaría a Riku?

Después de meditarlo por algunos minutos Xion soltó un suspiro de cansancio – _"Creo que Roxas tendrá que esperar…"_ – Pensó algo triste; de verdad quería ver al rubio, pero consideró que ayudar a su amigo era lo más importante ahora.

Dio media vuelta y caminó en la misma dirección donde había desaparecido las chicas.

* * *

No fue difícil seguirles el rastro, y no era debido a que Xion sabía donde se encontraba el salón que el Consejo Estudiantil usaba, sino porque el escándalo podría escucharse perfectamente en todas las islas.

Había una multitud enorme en el pasillo, y a Xion le sorprendió notar que no estaba compuesta sólo de chicas, ya que, había varios chicos empujándose también, no era necesario estar cerca para escuchar lo que gritaban.

"¡RYDIAAAA!"

"¡ELÍGEME PRECIOSA!"

"¡YO GANARÉ Y HARÉ QUE RYDIA SEA MI NOVIA!"

"¡NI HABLAR IMBÉCIL, ME ELEGIRÁ A MÍ!"

"_¿Rydia?"_ – Pensó Xion intrigada, le parecía haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

La chica trató de ver por encima de la multitud, pero debido a que no era muy alta le costó bastante; por suerte encontró a la persona que había ido a buscar, Riku se encontraba en el marco de la puerta a medio abrir con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, había un par de chicos delante de él tratando de calmar a los alumnos sin mucho éxito, uno de ellos era alto, tenía el cabello café sujeto en una larga trenza que le llegaba la cintura, en sus bellos ojos cafés podía verse que estaba de un humor horrible; el otro chico en cambio esbozaba una gran sonrisa, tenía el cabello corto plateado y ojos verde oscuro.

Finalmente Riku notó la presencia de su amiga y un rayo de esperanza pasó por su cara, llamó al chico de la trenza, y le dio unas instrucciones, que al parecer al él no le gustaron para nada, porque hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de asentir.

Xion comprobó que el chico se estaba adentrando en la multitud con dificultad, trataba de esquivar los empujones que le daban los demás chicos, y los intentos de abrazos y besos que las chicas intentaban obtener las chicas descaradamente.

Cuando finalmente llegó donde se encontraba la chica de cabello negro, parecía que había salido de un campo de batalla.

"Hola ¿Eres Xion verdad?" – Le preguntó no muy amablemente.

"Sí… ¿Y tú eres?"

"Vamos, date prisa, Riku quiere verte" – Le contestó el chico tomándola del brazo con poca delicadeza y adentrándose nuevamente en el mar de gente.

"¡Oye espera! ¿Qué es lo que…?" – Trató de detenerlo Xion, pero él la miró con molestia.

"No hay tiempo, Riku te explicará"

Sin decir más, el malhumorado chico la condujo al salón del Consejo Estudiantil, lográndolo a duras penas, la pobre de Xion trató de esquivar todos los empujones que le daban y además de las miradas horribles que le lanzaban las chicas cuando la veían pero le fue imposible.

La puerta del salón apareció finalmente en frente de ellos y la chica notó como el chico de la trenza (que aún la sujetaba) le hizo una seña al chico de cabello plateado para que entrara con ellos.

La pobre chica dio un suspiro de alivio cuando cerraron la puerta y el chico de la trenza la soltó sin decir nada.

"Xion"

Xion levantó la vista para ver a la persona que la estaba llamando, y se encontró con Riku frente a ella, con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro.

"¡Riku! ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? Oí que faltaba un miembro del consejo y…" – Bombardeó de preguntas a su amigo, pero éste levantó su mano para detenerla.

"Lamento haber hecho que te trajeran aquí de esa forma, pero eres mi única esperanza"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Le preguntó Xion levantando una ceja.

"Es tal como dijiste, nos falta un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, y necesitamos un reemplazo urgente y creo que tú eres la persona indicada, fue una suerte haberte visto entre esa multitud"

"¿Quéééé? ¿Yo? Pero…" – Dudó la chica.

"Por favor, a todos nos gustaría que te unieras" – Le dijo una chica desconocida que se había acercado a ambos, parecía mayor que Xion, era hermosa, tenía el cabello de color verde largo hasta los hombros peinado hacia la derecha al igual que su flequillo que casi le cubría el ojo. La chica miraba a Xion dulcemente con sus hermosos ojos azules.

"Soy Rydia, la vicepresidenta del Consejo, encantada de conocerte Xion" – Le dijo la bella chica dándole la mano a Xion.

"Igualmente" – Dijo Xion un poco intimidada, había recordado a Rydia, en realidad ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? Iba en su último año y era, sin lugar a dudas, la chica más hermosa y popular del colegio.

"La vicepresidenta Rydia tiene razón señorita Xion, el presidente Riku nos ha hablado de usted y estamos seguros de que es la indicada para el puesto" – Le aseguró a Xion una tierna chica de ojos celestes y cabello rubio ondulado, el cual tenía sujeto en una larga cola de caballo.

"_¿Qué Riku les ha hablado de mí?"_ – Pensó la chica un poco turbada.

"¡Oh lo siento! No me presenté, me llamo Leonora y soy la secretaria del Consejo Estudiantil"

"Hola Leonora, es un gusto conocerte, pero no me llames señorita por favor" – Le pidió Xion a la chica.

"Oh pero soy menor que usted y…"

"Leonora es así con todos" – Dijo el chico de cabello plateado corto, estaba detrás de Rydia y la tenía sujeta de los hombros, cosa que le molestó a ella porque lo miró enojada, pero él sólo la ignoró.

"Soy Edge uno de los delegados del Consejo" – Edge soltó finalmente a Rydia y de la nada sujetó ambas manos de Xion.

"Hmm eres hermosa ¡Únete por favor!" – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa, que le recordó un poco a Sora.

"Er… hmm"

"¡Déjala Edge, la vas a asustar!" – Lo regañó Rydia enfadada, con ambas manos en su cintura y el ceño fruncido.

"¡Oh Rydia mi amor, no te pongas celosa, sólo le estoy dando la bienvenida a Xion!"

"¡No me llames amor!"

Xion miraba la escena completamente confundida,

Leonora estaba nerviosa y Riku tenía la mirada perdida como si su mente estuviera muy lejos de allí.

"No te enojes linda, hay suficiente Edge para todas ¿Te apuntas Leonora?" – Preguntó Edge descaradamente a la inocente chica.

"Yo… yo" – Dijo Leonora más nerviosa que antes.

"¡Ven aquí ahora mismo EDWARD GERALDINE!" – Le gritó Rydia al chico, como una madre que regaña a su hijo.

"Aww no me digas así, Edge suena mil veces más cool" – Se quejó él, pero obedeció de todas formas y soltó a Xion.

"¿Geraldine? ¿Tienes algo que ver con la compañía Eblan Inc.?" – Le preguntó Xion, recordando que el gerente de esa empresa diseñadora de ropa tenía ese apellido.

A Edge le brillaron los ojos – "¡Claro, es la compañía de mis padres! ¿Te gusta nuestra ropa?"

Xion se sorprendió al notar que ese gracioso chico que adoraba flirtear fuera el heredero de tan grande compañía – "Oh bueno, yo no soy muy buena con eso de la moda, pero tengo una amiga que…"

"Mejor dejemos eso de lado por ahora, y hablemos del asunto que nos convoca" – Cortó Riku, justo en el momento en que Xion iba a mencionar a Kairi.

Xion sólo asintió y Edge le sacó la lengua a Riku, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

"Bien Xion, les conté a Rydia y a Leonora que eres una de las mejores alumnas de tu clase, aparte de ser responsable y que tu fuerte son las matemáticas, cosa que necesitamos enormemente ahora"

Xion se sonrojó al escuchar lo que Riku había dicho sobre ella, no esperaba que la halagara tanto – "¿Y qué es lo que necesitan?"

"Un tesorero" – Dijo Riku – Verás, Luca, nuestra antigua tesorera, tuvo que marcharse inesperadamente debido que sus padre fue transferido en su trabajo"

Xion asintió, como para decirle a Riku que continuara.

"Por lo que decidimos convocar a todos los estudiantes que estuvieran interesados, para elegir a alguien adecuado, sin embargo…" – Dijo Riku poniendo cara de cansancio.

"Sólo se presentaron fans de Riku y Rydia que no tienen ni una pizca de cerebro" – Dijo de pronto una voz con un tono amargado, y todos se giraron a ver a la persona que habló y también le permitió a Xion ver el cuarto en su totalidad.

El chico de la trenza se encontraba al fondo de la habitación, sentado sobre una mesa y apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados. El salón era igual que los de clase, pero los escritorios formaban una "U" en lugar de estar en filas, y además había una cocina, seis computadoras, un lava vajillas, un refrigerador, plantas, dos estantes llenos de libros, varias cajoneras, un televisor, reproductores VHS y Blu - Ray, además, de una gran pizarra que al parecer indicaba las tareas del Consejo.

"Me alegra que hayas decidido unirte a la conversación delegado Palom" – Le dijo Riku en un tono sarcástico y Palom sólo bufó.

"Bueno…" – Intervino Edge – "Palom tiene razón, todos esos idiotas sólo querían pertenecer al Consejo para estar cerca de Riku, de mi amada Rydia y del amargado aunque le tengan miedo"

Xion asumió correctamente que se refería al chico de la trenza con esa última frase.

"Es por eso que la necesitamos seño... Xion" – Le pidió Leonora a Xion con los ojos brillantes, y ella comprobó que todos (a excepción de Palom) la miraban suplicantes.

"Er… hmm…" – _"¿Estará Roxas de acuerdo con esto…? _– La chica los observó por unos minutos, prolongando el suspenso.

"_Hmm creo que tendré que comprobarlo después"_ Pensó Xion resignada y finalmente dijo – "Está bien, acepto"

"¡Bienvenida seas entonces!" – Exclamó Rydia aplaudiendo.

"¡Yay otra chica hermosa se une!" – Gritó Edge alzando un puño al aire.

"Me alegra mucho que haya aceptado" – Dijo Leonora con las manos en su regazo.

"De verdad, gracias Xion" – Le dijo Riku sonriendo por fin.

"No hay de que, espero ser de utilidad"

"¿Tú no te opones Palom?" – Le preguntó Riku al chico.

"Bah me da igual, de seguro será mejor que Luca" – Dijo éste sin mirar a nadie.

"A Luca le gustaba Palom y lo acosaba día y noche" – Le explicó Edge a Xion en un susurro.

"Oh ya veo" – Dijo Xion asintiendo.

"Eh Palom" – Lo llamó Riku.

"¿Qué?" – Le preguntó este enojado por fin mirándolo.

"¿Puedes ir y decirles a los que están afuera que pueden retirarse porque ya encontramos un reemplazante?"

Una sonrisa sádica se formó en el rostro de Palom

"Con gusto lo haré" – Dijo bajándose de la silla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin siquiera mirar a Xion.

"Hmm entonces… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" – Le preguntó ella a Riku como para tratar de iniciar una conversación.

"Tu primera tarea será viajar con nosotros mañana" – Le dijo Riku como si nada.

Xion se quedó estática por unos segundos tratando de digerir esa información.

"¿QUÉ?" – La chica no podía creer que lo que oía.

"Debemos presentarnos para un intercambio cultural en Twilight Town"

"¿Huh?"

"Hecho" – Dijo Palom con una sonrisa de satisfacción entrando de repente a la habitación.

Riku asintió y miró a Xion – "Rydia te explicará los detalles, yo debo marcharme ahora" – Le dijo cortante.

"Pero…"

"Muchas gracias de nuevo Xion" – Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

La chica se quedó mirando la puerta incrédula, Riku estaba actuando muy extraño ¿Qué demonios le estaba sucediendo?

"Hmm Xion" – Llamó Rydia tratando de obtener su atención.

"¿Huh? Oh, lo siento" – Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, ven, pasa por aquí" – Dijo la vicepresidenta guiando a Xion a uno de los asientos del salón, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado.

"Leonora ¿Puedes traer el formulario por favor?" – Le pidió Rydia a la rubia, quien las había seguido hasta allí.

"S-Sí, en seguida" – Dijo la chica obedientemente, y posteriormente procedió a abrir una de las gavetas de una cajonera que se encontraba cerca del pizarrón, buscando el documento.

Xion aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para observar que hacían los demás miembros del Consejo, y no le sorprendió ver a Palom nuevamente sentando una mesa, aunque esta vez se encontraba leyendo un libro con bastante atención.

Edge por su parte, había decidido ver un programa de comedia en la televisión. Xion estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Rydia si alguna vez hacían algo productivo, pero decidió guardar silencio debido a que no querían que pensaran que era una chica grosera, después de todo, apenas los había conocido hace unos minutos.

"¡Aquí está!" – Exclamó Leonora feliz, llevando una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo respectivamente en cada mano.

"Gracias, linda" – Le dijo Rydia recibiendo los objetos y luego se dirigió a Xion – "Bien Xi, tendrás que llenar este formulario con tus datos para quedar reconocida oficialmente como un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, te prometo que será la única cosa tediosa que tendrás que hacer" – Le aseguró la vicepresidente sonriendo y Xion asintió.

Se produjo un silencio, mientras la chica cumplía su tarea, sin embargo, Edge decidió romperlo inesperadamente.

"Oigan" – Comenzó a decir dirigiéndose a todos, bajándole el volumen al televisor – "¿Soy yo o Riku está actuando más raro de lo normal?"

Xion apretó el bolígrafo con fuerza y dejó de escribir – _"Entonces no lo imaginé, realmente algo extraño le está pasando a Riku, pero ¿Qué?"_ – Pensó la chica comenzando a preocuparse de verdad.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, sí creo que está más serio que de costumbre" – Opinó Rydia con una mirada pensativa.

"Desde esta mañana que el presidente está así, al principio pensé que era por todo el estrés que le producía esta situación del viaje y la carencia de un miembro de reemplazo, pero ahora no estoy tan segura, parece ser un problema personal" –Se sumó al debate Leonora, aún de pie, como si esperara nuevas órdenes.

"¿Quién diría que nuestra pequeña Leonora fuera tan perceptiva?" – Comentó Palom con un tono sarcástico y Rydia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"No la molestes Palom, además no la llames así, tengo entendido que Leonora es mayor que tú ¿No es así?" – Le preguntó Rydia a la chica, quien parecía haberse puesto nerviosa.

"Er… sí… sí, soy mayor que él por algunos meses" – Confirmó débilmente.

"Bien por ti" – Le respondió Palom con el mismo tono antipático.

"_¿Cuál es el problema de este chico?"_ – Se preguntó Xion molesta, escribiendo lentamente a propósito, ya que, quería escuchar el resto de la conversación.

"Ya, ya, volvamos al tema" – Dijo Edge tratando de aligerar el ambiente – "¿Qué creen que le pase?"

Rydia se cruzó de brazos – "Hmm ¿Un problema familiar tal vez?" – Sugirió – "Tengo entendido que sus padres son algo estrictos"

"Puede ser… aunque yo creo que más parece ser un problema de faldas" – Dijo Edge con una sonrisa de satisfacción, porque sabía que había dado en el clavo.

"¿Una chica?" – Preguntó Leonora sorprendida y Palom puso lo ojos en blanco por su obvio remarque, pero por suerte la chica no lo notó.

"Oh es verdad ¿El presiente tiene una novia verdad? A lo mejor algo malo pasó entre ellos y…"

"¿Qué? ¿Con Kairi?" – Preguntó Xion interrumpiendo a Rydia, y ocho ojos la miraron fijo, debido a su repentino interés en hablar del tema.

"Oh es cierto ¡Qué tonta soy! Tú eres amiga de ambos y nosotros hablando de ellos así como sí nada… lo siento mucho" – Se disculpó por todos la vicepresidenta.

Xion negó con la cabeza – "No te disculpes, es sólo que me parece raro que haya pasado algo malo entre Riku y Kairi, parecían estar tan bien…"

"Oh bueno sólo son especulaciones, a lo mejor el sujeto sólo está en **su semana del mes **jaja" – Comentó Edge descaradamente y Rydia le lanzó una mirada horrible.

"¡Qué estúpido eres Edge! A veces no parece que seamos de la misma edad, sino que estás más al nivel de Palom"

"¡Hey! ¿Quién te dio el derecho de compararme con este imbécil?" – Se defendió Palom.

"¿A quién llamas imbécil mocoso?" – Contraatacó Edge.

"¿A quién llamas mocoso, retardado?"

"¡YA BASTA!" – Les gritó Rydia nuevamente pareciendo una madre enfadada, ambos obedecieron a regañadientes y se concentraron en lo que estaban haciendo antes de la conversación.

Rydia suspiró y miró a Xion con una expresión de disculpa – "Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso"

La chica de cabello negro sólo se limitó a asentir.

"¡Oh es cierto, no te he explicado lo del viaje!" – Recordó la vicepresidenta – "Verás, tal como dijo Riku, es un intercambio cultural, por lo que debemos ir a una escuela de Twilight Town, donde debemos interactuar con los estudiantes y profesores, participar en algunas clases, ver los clubes de dicha institución, dar charlas, intercambiar ideas…"

"¡Aburrido!" – Se quejó Edge, pero la chica de cabello verde lo ignoró.

"Cosas por el estilo, pero no debes preocuparte por lo de las charlas, eres nueva en el Consejo y no cargarás con dicha responsabilidad, de eso nos encargamos Riku y yo"

La nueva tesorera dio un suspiro de alivio, hablar en público no era su fuerte, sin embargo, algo más le preocupó y aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntarle a la vicepresidenta.

"Eso suena muy interesante, es por eso que me gustaría saber a qué escue…" – Antes de que pudiera formular exitosamente su pregunta, se oyó la voz de Palom en todo el salón.

"¡Leonora!"

La chica dio un salto al oír su nombre, había estado de pie, concentrada, viendo como Rydia le explicaba el asunto del intercambio al nuevo miembro del Consejo – "Hmm sí ¿Señor Palom?"

"_¿Señor? ¿No acaban de decir que ella es mayor que él?" _– Pensó Xion confundida.

"¡Tráeme un refresco, **con hielo**!" – Le ordenó el chico, sin dejar de mirar su libro.

"¡E-en seguida!" – Respondió la chica, a medida que corría hacia la cocina.

Xion levantó una ceja y Rydia se dio una palmada en la frente.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no trates a Leonora como si fuera tu sirvienta?" – Le preguntó Rydia tratando de no perder la paciencia.

"¡Tú no me das órdenes Rydia!" – Le gritó el chico, lanzándole una mirada horrible.

"Dios, a veces creo que Riku y yo estamos a cargo de un jardín de niños" – Le comentó la chica a Xion.

"_Vaya que son personas interesantes… ¿Dónde me has metido Riku?" _– Pensó la chica de cabello negro preocupada por su futuro como parte de ese particular grupo.

Pero de pronto otros pensamientos se interpusieron a ese, debía ver a Roxas y contarle todo lo que había pasado.

Se dio prisa en terminar de llenar lo que le faltaba del formulario, y cuando terminó se lo entregó a Rydia.

"Me encantaría quedarme con ustedes" – Se excusó la chica a medida que se levantaba – "Pero tengo algo que hacer, y además debo prepararme para el viaje…"

"Por supuesto, puedes irte querida, todo esto fue muy repentino para ti" – Rydia le dedicó una mirada de comprensión – "Nos reuniremos mañana a las 6 AM en la entrada de la escuela, el chófer del director nos llevará al aeropuerto, y nuestro profesor asesor, el señor Edgar Figaro, nos acompañará también" – Rydia levantó la hoja que Xion había completado – "Le llevaré esto al Director Kramer para que lo firme"

"Gracias Rydia" – Le dijo Xion a la chica y luego se dirigió al resto – "Adiós chicos, nos vemos mañana"

"Adiós linda" – Se despidió Edge.

Palom obviamente la ignoró y siguió leyendo su libro, mientras se bebía su refresco, pero Leonora, quien se encontraba a su lado esperando otra orden, se despidió con la mano y le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la chica de cabello negro.

"Nos vemos Xi" – Escuchó decir a Rydia antes de abandonar el lugar.

* * *

Al salir de allí lo primero que la chica hizo fue correr hacia la habitación de Roxas, se moría de ganas de contarle lo loco que había sido ese día, o sea ¿Ella miembro del Consejo Estudiantil? ¿Qué pensaría el rubio? Xion no pudo contener una risita a medida que corría, sin embargo, un sentimiento de culpa llenó su corazón, al recordar lo del viaje del día siguiente, era tan repentino… esperaba que el chico no se molestara con ella.

Finalmente llegó a la puerta de la habitación que buscaba, se inclinó y se sujetó las rodillas con las palmas de las manos, estaba exhausta, a pesar de que era una excelente deportista, había corrido una distancia demasiado larga en poco tiempo.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, no dudó en golpear la puerta suavemente, y esperó algunos minutos, pero no sucedió nada, por lo que volvió a intentarlo golpeando más fuerte esta vez.

De nuevo nada… Xion comenzó a preocuparse. Se acercó a la puerta lo más que pudo, y apoyó su oreja en ella tratando de escuchar algo, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse.

Nada... – _"¿Roxas dónde estás?"_ – Se preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

De pronto una idea se formó por su mente.

Sacó rápidamente su teléfono celular de su bolso, seleccionando rápidamente el contacto deseado de la agenda del aparato.

"_Por favor contesta…"_ – Deseó la chica cruzando los dedos de su mano libre.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo se paralizó al oír que sólo le respondió la voz del buzón de mensajes.

"_¡Diablos! ¿Roxas dónde estás?"_ – Se preguntó la chica con fastidio, sacando la conclusión de que Roxas tenía su teléfono apagado debido a la estricta política de la escuela que prohibía dichos aparatos en clase – _"¡Justo hoy se te ocurrió ser un alumno obediente, maldita sea!" _– Maldijo la chica frustrada.

Se encogió de hombros, y procedió a apoyar su espalda en la puerta.

"Roxas… no quiero irme sin avisarte de esto…" – Pensó la chica preocupada, no quería irse así como así, y tampoco quería dejar un recado, necesitaba ser ella la que le dijera al chico todo lo que había pasado.

De pronto abrió los ojos como platos, cuando una idea no muy agradable se le pasó por la cabeza, tomó su teléfono celular como si de pronto se hubiera convertido en fuego que la quemaba.

"_A lo mejor… podré encontrarlo… si llamo… si llamo a Naminé" _– Concluyó la chica, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

"_Naminé… ahora que lo pienso… desde ese día en el parque de diversiones Roxas ha estado pendiente de ella…"_ – La chica sacudió la cabeza – _"¡No seas tonta Xion! La pobre chica sufrió una experiencia horrible… y Roxas vio todo… es natural que esté tan preocupado por ella… pero… pero si sé eso… entonces… ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?"_

El sentimiento de duda llenó el corazón de Xion, ya no podía negarlo.

"_De alguna forma siento que cada vez que estoy con Roxas, él está pensando en Naminé, ya no hacemos nada juntos. Pensé que todo sería perfecto desde ese día, cuando volvió a hablarme después de esas dos semanas de agonía, pero… ha vuelto a alejarse, sin embargo, esta vez es con una sonrisa en su rostro… y yo no soy la que la provoca"_

"_¿A Roxas le gusta Naminé?"_ – Se preguntó finalmente Xion, pero cuando el dolor comenzaba a llenarle el corazón, se dio cuenta de algo.

"_No… Naminé es una chica linda y agradable, sin embargo, siento que nos ha estado ocultado secretos a todos, secretos que ni siquiera Kairi sabe… y Roxas… Roxas, Naminé no conoce realmente a Roxas… él no le ha dicho que… él no le ha dicho nada de lo que está ocurriendo… entonces es imposible ¿Es imposible verdad? Es imposible amar a alguien que no conoces ¿Verdad que sí?"_ – Se preguntó a sí misma con esperanza, descartando la idea de llamar a Naminé.

Se separó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, ya no quería seguir pensando cosas como esas, quería confiar en Roxas, lo conocía desde pequeño, debía confiar en él, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, no podía borrar el dolor que le habían provocado esas dudas.

* * *

Xion tomó un baño y se vistió con ropa más cómoda, eligió unos jeans blancos y un top negro simple, cubriendo sus pies con zapatillas converse de color negro también.

La chica se encontraba ocupada empacando, aún no podía creer que iría a Twilight Town. Esperaba tener suerte y ver a sus amigos. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al pensar en ellos, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba en esa escuela, los extrañaba mucho.

Pero de repente la imagen de otra persona llenó su mente, Twilight Town también significaba… Yeul, su madre, y la chica no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al pensar en ella.

Se acercó al gran espejo que tenía colgado en su habitación, y observó su figura.

"_Madre jamás aprobará mi apariencia…"_ – Pensó al mismo tiempo que daba un suspiro.

De repente sus ojos alcanzaron el reloj que tenía en su mesita de noche, y se olvidó completamente de su madre.

"¿Las diez treinta? ¡Dios! ¡No me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo! ¡Roxas!" – La chica entró en pánico, y tomó su teléfono celular.

"_¡Diablos!"_ – Exclamó al darse cuenta que el chico aún no encendía el suyo – _"¿Qué puede mantenerlo tan ocupado?"_

"_No importa, voy a averiguarlo"_ – Decidió la chica, saliendo de su habitación.

* * *

Caminó en dirección a la habitación de su novio sin mirar atrás, era la última oportunidad que tenía de decirle al chico en persona que a partir de mañana estaría lejos por tres días.

Cuando ya le quedaba poco por llegar, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar pasos en el largo pasillo – _"¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? ¿Sería Roxas?"_

Una silueta comenzó a acercarse al punto donde ella se encontraba, cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para distinguir que era, quedó paralizada.

"¿R-Riku?" – Preguntó en voz alta exaltada.

El chico que tenía en frente era efectivamente Riku, pero… había algo diferente en él.

Xion se concentró en su mirada, sus usuales brillantes ojos verdes, estaban apagados y tenía una expresión en su cara tan triste que le haría pensar a cualquiera que algún ser querido había muerto.

"Riku" – Lo llamó nuevamente ella, pero el chico de cabello plateado pasó a su lado como si no existiera.

Xion miró hacia la dirección en la que caminaba su amigo, y luego se volteó a ver a la otra que la llevaría con Roxas.

Debía tomar una decisión, **de nuevo**.

"¡Demonios!" – Pensó enojada, eligiendo seguir a Riku otra vez, ese día había estado lleno de "sorpresas" ¿Acaso había una fuerza superior que quería impedir su encuentro con Roxas?

"_No debo pensar en eso ahora… Riku… sé que me necesita"_ – Pensó la chica persiguiendo a su amigo.

Lo siguió hasta que llegaron a la que parecía ser su habitación, Xion nunca había estado allí, y tampoco sabía que la había hecho seguir al chico de cabello plateado.

Sabía que había perdido su oportunidad de hablar con Roxas en persona, ahora otros le contarían que se iría y estaba segura de que no se lo tomaría muy bien ¿Entonces por qué prefirió seguir a Riku?

Si bien era obvio que le había pasado algo terrible ¿Por qué sentía que **ella **era necesaria? ¿No sería mejor llamar a Sora?

Esos pensamientos distrajeron a Xion. Riku había entrado al cuarto y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta en la cara de la chica.

"¡Espera!" – Gritó tomando el picaporte que estaba del lado contrario.

Una ligera expresión de sorpresa se formó en los ojos muertos del chico – _"¿Xion?"_ – Preguntó débilmente finalmente notando a la chica.

"Por favor Riku, no sé que te sucedió, pero… pero déjame entrar por favor" – Le suplicó Xion.

Él la miró por varios minutos sin decir absolutamente nada.

Xion estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando él dijo.

"Está bien"

La chica de cabello negro soltó el picaporte y Riku abrió la puerta en su totalidad para dejarla pasar.

Xion quedó estática a medida que entraba a la habitación, era preciosa, Riku le había dado su toque personal de elegancia, y la chica estaba maravillada.

"Siéntate" – Le dijo él y ella dio un respingo, su cara comenzó a teñirse de rojo, debía haber sido muy grosero de su parte quedarse en trance mirando el cuarto.

Riku se había sentado en un sofá blanco que tenía espacio para tres personas, sin embargo, Xion decidió no sentarse a su lado, eligiendo uno más pequeño que se encontraba frente a él.

Nuevamente hubo silencio entre ellos.

Riku estaba inclinado adelante, sosteniéndose la cabeza con sus manos y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Su mirada estaba dirigida al pulcro suelo de la habitación.

Xion no sabía que decir, quería saber que le había pasado para estar en ese estado, jamás había visto a Riku tan... vulnerable, y la verdad es que le asustaba un poco, él siempre había sido el chico maduro que se encargaba de todo.

La chica lo siguió observando por más tiempo, estaba tan nerviosa que había comenzado a mover una de sus piernas con rapidez, era un mal hábito que había adquirido durante su infancia, cortesía de su madre.

"Terminé con Kairi"

Xion se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que Riku había decidido romper el silencio.

"¿Q-qué?" – Preguntó sin poder creerlo.

"Lo que oíste, terminé con Kairi" – Repitió Riku, sin cambiar de posición, su voz no tenía vida.

"Pero… ¿Pero por qué?" – No pudo evitar preguntar la chica.

Pero sólo consiguió más silencio como respuesta.

"_¡Qué estúpida eres Xion! ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso?"_ – Se regañó la chica a sí misma.

Pasaron más minutos incómodos de silencio, Xion no sabía cuantos más podría soportar.

"Porque no me ama" – Dijo nuevamente Riku de la nada.

Xion no podía creerlo ¿Kairi no amaba a Riku? No puede ser… si parecían ser la pareja perfecta…

Esta vez la chica decidió no interrumpir con una pregunta indiscreta, esperando a que Riku continuara.

"Kairi ha actuado extraño por un tiempo, sin embargo, al principio creí que era por estupideces que yo había cometido, como cuando me enfadé, porque pasaba mucho tiempo en el club de esgrima, pero me di cuenta de la verdad el día en que Naminé llegó…"

_"¿Naminé? ¿Naminé de nuevo?"_ – Se preguntó Xion, no entendiendo que tenía que ver la chica en todo eso.

"Me imagino que te habrás dado cuenta que Sora le prestó mucha atención a Naminé desde el principio"

Xion comenzó a recordar, Riku tenía razón, el castaño parecía haberse enamorado de la chica a primera vista.

"Sí" – Respondió la chica de cabello negro y Riku prosiguió.

"Los verdaderos sentimientos de Kairi resurgieron debido a eso… ella… ella ama a Sora" – Confesó Riku con algo de dificultad.

Xion no podía negar que no se le había pasado por la cabeza un par de veces, pero cada vez que lo pensaba descartaba la idea al ver lo felices que parecían Riku y Kairi juntos.

"Por eso la dejé" – Riku finalmente había levantado la vista, era obvio que estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas – "Dije que lucharía por su amor… pero… fue demasiado para mí, no quise seguir viviendo una mentira, debes pensar que soy patético" – Dijo soltando una débil risa irónica.

Xion actuó instintivamente, se levantó de su asiento y fue directo hacia donde el chico, sentándose a su lado y abrazándolo con fuerza, no podía soportar ver el dolor que Riku estaba guardando dentro de sí.

Riku pareció sorprenderse por la acción de la chica, no obstante, no hizo nada por alejarla de él.

"Llora Riku" – Lo alentó Xion – "Necesitas hacerlo, no te contengas, al menos sólo por hoy, yo… yo estaré aquí… contigo, te lo prometo"

El chico de cabello plateado finalmente le devolvió el abrazo a Xion, soltando a la vez todo el dolor que había guardado en su corazón por tanto tiempo.

Sólo por ese día se permitiría ser débil, era necesario para sanar.

Xion acariciaba el cabello de Riku con dulzura, sin saber porqué, en ese momento la única persona que estaba en su mente y en su corazón era él.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que todo quiero decirles que este capítulo tiene segunda parte, la verdad es que pensaba hacer que fuera sólo uno como con el de Kairi, pero me salió demasiado largo xp Les prometo sí, que ese no se tardará mucho, espero tenerlo subido hoy (24) o si no el sábado (25)**

**Por cierto ¡Nuevos personajes! Y sí me cae mal Paddra Nsu-Yeul y Edge también... ¡Pero amo a Palom! x333 me encantó su evolución (o involución :p) de ser un mocoso travieso a un adolescente arrogante y pesado en FFIV: The After Years :3 **

**Xion necesitará a este nuevo grupo de amigos en algunos capítulos más mwjajaja  
**

**Ahora sí... las disculpas... bueno como saben estuve ocupada con lo de la tesis como les dije (¡Fue horrible y aún no me entregan el resultado!), también tuve que trabajar más de lo normal y lo otro... cuando tenía tiempo libre yo... ¡ESTABA LEYENDO MUCHOS FICS ROKUXNAMI! eran tan adictivos OMG especialmente The Diary of Namine (Kiome-Yasha) si saben inglés se los recomiendo a to... no... a todos no XD porque es M y tiene lemon, pero OMG ESTUVO TAN BUENOOOO  
**

**Un beso para ****Danit67** por pensar que actualizo rápido ;D  


**Namiroku ¿Has leído Whispers In The Dark? (Kiome-Yasha) y ¿Correspondence with a Demon? (Maisuki-chan) ¡Si no lo has hecho, házlo ya! x333 son mucho mejores que Hunted, en esos dos Roxas sigue siendo el personaje "sobrenatural" pero Nami también tiene lo suyo y no es una Bella Swan como en Hunted x333  
**

**Ahora sí ¡Gracias a mis pacientes reviewers! x333 Sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii NathalieLove2 Namiroku Naminedrawing ZairaLeeWay LittlecrazyKairi lightning Ashly-san Seekcro y Catseriina  
**

**Respuestas:  
**

**LittlecrazyKairi: ¡Qué bueno que te gustó esa parte! x333 Espero que te haya gustado la primera parte de este especial, muchas gracias por tus reviews *hugs***

**namiroku: Espero que se de prisa con el cap ¿No debería estar subido ya? (¡Mira quién habla! XD) Quiero que haya más romance entre Roxas y Naminé x3 ****  
**

**¡Y sí matchmaker Ven! :D eso será divertido, aunque también habrá un poco de tensión entre los hermanos, especialmente por parte de Roxy ^^  
**

**Y no linda, no me gusta AquaxVen es tan inapropiado -.- y opino lo mismo que tú, él es como un hermano menor para ella.  
**

**¡Me alegra mucho saber que tenemos casi la misma edad y eres fan de KH! :3333 ¡Y además lees mi historia! ¡Yay!  
**

**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo con respecto al fic y con mi tesis ^.^ *hugs*  
**

**lightning: ¡Hola! :D Como le dije a él en un mensaje personal, se parece un poco a la relación de Neku con Shiki en el TWEWY ^^ **

**La verdad es que quería que dijeran que sí con respecto al especial, si no lo hacían detallaría algunas cosas en flashbacks, pero gracias a que la mayoría lo pidió me pude explayar más ^^ espero que te haya gustado esta primera parte, muy pronto vendrá la otra.  
**

**¡Gracias por tus reviews!  
**

**Naminedrawing: ¡Aquí tienes la primera parte del cap por el que votaste! :D ¡Espero no haberte decepcionado! ^.^ El viaje fue muy interesante para esos dos teehee, especialmente para Xion.**

**¡Gracias por tu apoyo!  
**


	18. Capítulo Especial 2 segunda parte

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**Capítulo Especial 2: "Los días perdidos de Xion segunda parte"**

**¡Más RikuxShi! x3333  
**

**Día 1**

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, pero parte de su flequillo se los cubría, por lo que no podía contemplar con claridad la habitación, sin embargo, no le importó, estaba cómoda y lo único que sabía es que estaba sobre algo cálido y acogedor, pensó que era su cama y tuvo la intención de dormir unos minutos más. Pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo se le detuvo el corazón al sentir una respiración ajena a la suya, abrió los ojos en menos de un segundo y movió el cabello que le estorbaba su visión. Su cara se puso completamente roja al notar sobre qué, o mejor dicho **quien** estaba durmiendo.

"_¡Riku! ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estoy?"_ – Se preguntó confundida, mirando finalmente a su entorno.

Definitivamente esa no era su habitación.

Se inclinó un poco hacia arriba lentamente, esforzándose por no despertar al chico a pesar de su shock.

Ahora estaba completamente inmóvil, observándolo con atención.

Riku estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, como si nada malo hubiera ocurrido.

Xion se suspiró aliviada, al parecer sí había sido de ayuda después de todo. Aunque debía confesar que aún le sorprendía la situación – _"Con que Kairi ama a Sora… ¿Quizás desde cuando su corazón estuvo dividido?"_ – Se preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

Riku le había dicho que comenzó a ser notorio con la llegada de Naminé – _"Esa chica nos está cambiando la vida a todos… tan sólo espero que sea para bien"_ – Pensó Xion.

De pronto, sin aviso alguno, unos bellos ojos color esmeralda se clavaron en los orbes azules de la chica.

Riku había despertado

Se quedaron en silencio por un minuto completo en esa comprometedora posición, la pobre Xion comenzó a notar como pequeñas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente.

"Parece que te pongo nerviosa" – Le dijo Riku con una sonrisa… ¿Seductora? Xion no lo podía creer, se había transformado completamente.

"¿Qué?" – Le preguntó la chica de cabello negro atónita.

"Aunque no te culpo, para ti debe ser como una fantasía hecha realidad, despertar así… sobre mí…"

"_¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Dónde ésta el vulnerable chico de anoche? ¿Acaso este es un clon?" _– La chica estaba en shock.

"Veo que te has quedado sin palabras" – Dijo el chico moviendo un mechón de cabello que cubría el ojo derecho de Xion.

La chica se estremeció por el contacto, su corazón cada vez latía más rápido y no pudo soportarlo más.

Se levantó a toda velocidad separándose de Riku lo más que pudo.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Te hiciste un trasplante de personalidad o algo así?" – Le preguntó Xion señalándolo con el dedo índice acusadoramente.

Riku se levantó también del sofá, y caminó hacia ella acorralándola contra la pared.

"Fue gracias a que pasamos una noche interesante ¿No crees, pequeña Xion?" – A la chica le dieron ganas de borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de un puñetazo.

"¡Nadie puede saber que dormí contigo! Si alguien se entera yo…" – Xion no quería ni pensarlo, sin embargo, un molesto sonido hizo que mirara a Riku con aún más incredulidad ¡Se estaba riendo!

"¡No es gracioso Riku!"

"Jajaja per- Jajaja perdona, es que como lo dijiste sonó como que hubiéramos hecho otra cosa Jajaja"

En ese punto Xion comenzó a hiperventilar – "¿QUÉÉÉ? ¡RIKU ERES UN MALDITO! ¿ASÍ ME PAGAS LO QUE HICE POR TI?" – La chica perdió la paciencia, y comenzó a darle puñetazos al chico de cabello plateado en el pecho, no obstante, sólo logró que riera más fuerte aún, debido a que no le producía ningún daño.

Al ver la frustración de Xion, Riku intentó calmarse, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le habló en un tono más solemne.

"Xion, no sabes lo mal que la estuve pasando estos días, sin embargo, uno de mis mayores defectos es enfrentar todo solo sin pedirle ayuda a alguien, pero tú apareciste anoche ante mí, fue como una bendición, si no hubiera sido por tu compañía y tu consejo, estaría acabado en este momento, por eso créeme que de verdad que te agradezco lo que hiciste"

Xion se quedó sin habla, dándose cuenta (a pesar de su enojo) de que había tomado la decisión correcta al seguir a Riku en lugar de buscar a Roxas.

"Ahora creo que deberíamos prepararnos para el viaje, debemos estar en la entrada de la escuela en media hora" – Aconsejó Riku.

"Sí, tienes razón" – Dijo la chica asintiendo a medida que se dirigía a la puerta.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando algo pasó por su mente.

"Riku"

"¿Hmm?"

"Gracias por confiar en mí"

"No agradezcas, fuiste tú la que me ayudo, eso me recuerda… ¿Puedes hacerme otro favor?"

"¿Cuál?"

"¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? Necesito que alguien me enjabone la espalda"

Xion cerró la puerta de golpe, y desde el otro lado de ésta se podía escuchar la risa de Riku.

* * *

No se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todos hubieran llegado antes que ella, corrió todo lo que pudo y agradeció a los cielos que su maleta tuviera ruedas.

"¡Hey Xi!" – La saludó Rydia con la mano.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca escuchó que Palom le dijo.

"Llegas tarde"

"L-lo siento" – Se disculpó Xion, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"¡No te preocupes linda! Ignora a Palom, nosotros no llegamos hace mucho" – La animó Edge.

"Ven Xi, quiero presentarte al maestro Edgar" – Le dijo Rydia señalándole a un hombre alto de cabello rubio peinado en una pequeña coleta que se encontraba a unos metros del grupo hablando con Riku.

Al ver al chico de cabello plateado Xion no pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin embargo, cuando éste notó que lo miraba esbozó una gran sonrisa, cosa que hizo que la chica desviara la mirada enojada

"Maestro Edgar, esta es Xion nuestra nueva tesorera" – Dijo Rydia.

"¡Hola! ¡Eres tan linda como mencionó Edge!" – Xion se ruborizó por el comentario, no estaba acostumbrada a tantos halagos – "Soy Edgar Roni Figaro, profesor de álgebra y también asesor del consejo estudiantil" – El maestro agitó la mano de Xion con entusiasmo.

"Encantada" – Fue lo único que dijo ella, pero al parecer fue suficiente para Edgar, porque esbozó una gran sonrisa.

"Bien chicos, es hora de subirse a los autos ¿No queremos perder nuestro vuelo verdad?"

Xion notó como Leonora (que había estado misteriosamente callada todo ese tiempo) dio un respingo y se puso pálida.

"¿Estás bien?" – Le preguntó la tesorera preocupada.

"¡Oh señorita Xion! No se preocupe por mi, estoy perfectamente bien" – Le aseguró Leonora claramente mintiendo.

"¿Leonora que sucede?" – Insistió la chica de cabello negro.

La rubia pareció rendirse, porque soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la oreja de Xion.

"La verdad es que me dan miedo los aviones, nunca he viajado en uno y me muero de los nervios, pero si se me llegara a notar Edge-Senpai no pararía de burlarse de mí" – Le susurró la secretaria a Xion.

"Ohh ya veo ¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo entonces?" – Ofreció la chica de cabello negro.

Leonora parpadeó un par de veces – "¿Lo dice en serio señorita Xion? Pensé que se sentaría junto al Presidente Riku"

"No gracias" – Respondió Xion tajante – "Y no hablemos de ese sujeto por favor, mejor dime ¿Aceptas o no?"

"Oh sí, sí, por supuesto, muchas gracias" – Le dijo Leonora haciendo una reverencia que hizo que Xion pusiera los ojos en blanco.

"¿Quieren dejar de parlotear y subirse a un maldito auto de una buena vez?" – Les gritó Palom desde el vehículo.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Ya vamos!" – Se disculpó Leonora antes de que Xion pudiera decirle algo al chico.

* * *

Xion se subió en el automóvil en el que no iba Riku, sin embargo, debió pagar un precio para ello, Edge y el maestro Edgar hablaron de ellos mismos todo el camino.

La chica se sintió como si fuera un juguete nuevo o algo así, y la verdad es que se lo esperaba de Edge (en especial porque Rydia iba en el otro auto y necesitaba un reemplazo) ¿Pero el maestro? – _"¡Dios, admito que es joven y apuesto! ¡Pero no debe comportarse como una adolescente!" _– Se quejaba Xion para sus adentros.

En más de una ocasión trató de entablar una conversación con Leonora, pero le fue imposible, esos dos prácticamente estaba gritando en lugar de hablar.

Fue por eso que cuando finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto Xion fue la primera en bajar, y por suerte todos pensaron que era porque estaba entusiasmada por el viaje.

Posteriormente todos pasaron por el protocolo de rigor y cuando finalmente les llegó el turno de abordar el avión, Xion se concentró en Leonora que estaba entrando en pánico.

"Tranquila, ya verás que todo saldrá bien" – Trató de animarla y la chica asintió débilmente.

Todos tomaron sus respectivos asientos (Xion convenció a Rydia de que quería el de la ventana sin decirle que era para que Leonora no se pusiera aún más nerviosa con la altura) y la chica de cabello negro trató de entablar una conversación para calmar a su nueva amiga.

"Leonora"

"¿Sí… sí?" – Respondió la chica nerviosa.

"Dime ¿A qué escuela vamos exactamente?"

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó la rubia distraída.

"¿Qué a que escuela iremos?" – Repitió la pelinegra pacientemente.

"Oh, a Twilight High"

Xion no pudo contener un suspiro de alivio – "Que bien… por un momento pensé que iríamos a Twilight Academy For Young Ladies"

"¿Huh? Oh no, el intercambio cultural es entre escuelas público – privadas" – Le explicó la secretaria a Xion.

De pronto anunciaron que el vuelo comenzaría y Leonora perdió el color de la cara, así que Xion decidió tomarle la mano para darle apoyo.

La chica se la apretó fuertemente y la chica mayor decidió continuar la conversación.

"¿Sabes por qué no quería que fuera la Academia?"

Leonora negó con la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en Xion con todas sus fuerzas, al parecer la idea de la chica estaba dando resultado.

"Yo estuve allí hasta no hace mucho, y no fue una experiencia muy agradable… prácticamente tienes que pensar como todas para ser aceptada"

"Oh… eso debió haber sido difícil" – Opinó Leonora más calmada.

"Sí que lo fue… pero por suerte conocí a personas maravillosas que van a Twilight High"

"Ya veo, espero que pueda verlos en estos días"

"Sí, yo también" – Dijo Xion sonriendo.

Esta vez fue la chica de la coleta la que siguió la conversación.

"La verdad es que yo tampoco soy originaria de Destiny Islands, pero no recuerdo nada del avión, porque tenía dos años cuando mi familia y yo nos mudamos a las islas desde Mysidia" – Le explicó Leonora y agregó algo más – "El señor Palom también es de allí, pero él llegó hace tres años a las islas… y al parecer no le gustan mucho"

"Me puedo hacer una idea de eso" – Dijo Xion mientras buscaba el asiento de Palom, sólo para encontrar como éste estaba sumido en un libro, tratando de ignorar el cotorreo de Edge.

Durante el resto del viaje las chicas hablaron de cosas triviales y cuando finalmente estuvieron en el aeropuerto de Twilight Town, Leonora tomó a Xion del brazo.

"Muchas gracias señorita Xion, el vuelo no estuvo tan mal, es más fue divertido todo gracias a usted" – Agradeció la chica con una sonrisa.

"No hay de que, y tienes razón fue divertido"

De repente captaron una voz que provenía desde detrás de ellas.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje Xion?" – Le preguntó Riku a la chica, con un semblante totalmente diferente al de la mañana, parecía haberse puesto una máscara de Presidente responsable.

"B-bien" – Le respondió la chica con los ojos muy abiertos, cada vez Riku la sorprendía más.

"Me alegra oír eso, ahora debemos ir de inmediato a Twilight High" – Riku miró a la secretaria – "Leonora, saca nuestro itinerario por favor"

"Sí presidente" – Respondió la chica obedientemente sacando una carpeta de su gran bolso de mano.

"9:00 AM Reunión con el Consejo Estudiantil de Twilight High" – Leyó la chica en voz alta y Riku asintió.

"Bien, vamos a tomar el taxi"

Xion obedeció y esta vez decidió irse en el mismo taxi con Riku, quien seguía actuando tan profesionalmente que por un momento la chica pensó que la escena de más temprano había sido una ilusión.

El maestro Edgar decidió seguir el camino hacia el hotel para dejar el equipaje de los chicos en sus habitaciones y hacer el papeleo correspondiente, prometiendo ir a recogerlos cuando terminara la jornada.

Por su parte los chicos se bajaron justo frente a la puerta de la escuela, donde una pequeña comitiva de estudiantes los esperaba.

Una hermosa chica de cabello corto rubio como la arena, que parecía ser de la misma edad de Rydia, fue la primera que habló.

"¿Ustedes vienen de Destiny Islands verdad?" – Todos menos Palom asintieron con la cabeza – "Bienvenidos a Twilight High, soy Ashelia, presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, ellos son…" – La chica señaló a los chicos que la acompañaban.

"Larsa, vicepresidente del consejo" – Un chico de cabello negro de al parecer catorce años, se inclinó a modo de saludo.

"Vaan, tesorero del consejo" – Un chico de cabello rubio del mismo color que Ashelia saludó con la mano.

"Fran, la secretaria" – Ashelia señaló a una bella chica de piel oscura y de cabello blanco, quien imponía con su elegante presencia, cosa que intimidó a Leonora, su contraparte.

"Y Balthier…" – La voz de la presidenta se volvió más forzada al presentar a éste último, como si se estuviera controlando – "El delegado del consejo…"

Riku a su vez los presentó a todos, con sus respectivos cargos, sin embargo, al llegar el turno de Xion decidió acentuar un poco más su voz, como si fuera la estrella del Consejo o algo así.

"Encantada de conocerlos a todos, por favor acompáñennos" – Invitó la presidenta a los alumnos del internado.

Todos obedecieron y caminaron detrás del grupo.

Leonora leyó nuevamente el itinerario, y Xion descubrió que ahora les tocaría presenciar una clase, Edge obviamente se quejó en voz alta, cosa que hizo que Rydia le pisara el pie con fuerza.

Pero para sorpresa de la pelinegra, la clase fue muy interesante (al menos para ella) se trataba de una lección acerca de una guerra que se produjo hace cientos de años, conocida como "Keyblade War"

Xion procuró tomar todos los apuntes que pudo, decidiendo consultar el tema en internet cuando volviera a las islas.

Después de escuchar una lección más (esta vez sobre literatura) y de almorzar, decidieron visitar la escuela entera, deteniéndose especialmente en los clubs, esta actividad fue la que les tomó más tiempo, pero fue la que Edge disfrutó más, debido a que saludaba a todas las chicas que se le cruzaran por el frente, ganándose más golpes de Rydia por supuesto, pero él le dijo a Xion que valía la pena, y ésta se preguntó si era masoquista.

Ashe (como se enteraron que le gustara que la llamaran) chequeó su propio itinerario y confirmó que el fin de la jornada del primer día.

Todos se despidieron cordialmente (a excepción de alguien obvio) y el maestro Edgar los estaba esperando para llevarlos al hotel.

Xion se enteró de que compartiría una habitación triple con Rydia y Leonora, además, de que el establecimiento en el que se estaban hospedando era el famoso Sunset Hotel, un centro de alojamiento de cinco estrellas, que la chica conocía bien, debido a que había asistido a algunas cenas formales allí.

"¡Dios mío, que cansada estoy!" – Exclamó Rydia lanzándose una de las camas, apenas entraron al cuarto.

Leonora por su parte se acercó a observar la vista que se extendía ante ella desde la ventana.

"¡Wow que lindo! ¡Es el atardecer más hermoso que he visto en mi vida!" – Exclamó emocionada, perdiendo la formalidad por una vez.

"Sí, Twilight Town es famoso por sus preciosos atardeceres; cientos de personas viajan aquí cada año, solamente para contemplar el ocaso"- Explicó Xion.

"Es cierto, cuando estábamos en el auto para ir al aeropuerto Riku mencionó que eras de aquí" – Acotó Rydia con sus brazos detrás de la cabeza al estilo Sora – "¿Vas a ir a recorrer?"

"Sí, tenía pensando ir a dar un pequeño paseo luego de tomar un baño"

"Oh, entonces úsalo primero, yo tomaré una siesta y luego llevaré a Leonora a dar un paseo"

"¿De verdad vicepresidenta Rydia?" – Preguntó la rubia como una niña pequeña.

"Claro, además nunca has estado aquí, y esta ciudad es mucho más grande que nuestras amadas islas y podrías perderte ¿Verdad Xi?"

Xion asintió, imaginándose a la tierna Leonora perdida en una ciudad completamente desconocida para ella.

"Si quieren, voy con ustedes" – Se ofreció la pelinegra, pero Rydia descartó la idea con la mano.

"No te preocupes, seguramente tendrás pensando ir a lugares que te brindan nostalgia y buenos recuerdos, nuestra presencia sólo arruinaría el momento. Así que está bien, pero… ¿Mañana si quieres salimos todas juntas?" – Ofreció Rydia.

"Me encantaría" – Aceptó la chica de cabello negro sonriendo.

* * *

Xion salió del hotel cuando estuvo lista, llevaba ropa cómoda como siempre, se había puesto unos jeans azules, una camiseta violeta cubierta en un chaleco delgado negro con capucha y sus fieles Converse.

Aún se mantenía el atardecer, el cual había comenzado a ser más largo, debido a que se acercaba el verano. Xion aprovechó esa oportunidad para comprar helado sea – salt en Market Street y luego se dirigió a su querida Torre del Reloj.

Abordó el ascensor que la llevaría hasta la cima con la esperanza de encontrarse con algunos de sus amigos, ya que, que tristemente no había coincido en ninguna clase de las que había presenciado.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, una refrescante brisa primaveral agitó su cabello, y Xion sonrió recordando todos los buenos momentos que había pasado en ese lugar.

"¡Xi-chan! – Le llamó alguien familiar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"¡Lea!" – Gritó ella emocionada, acercándose rápidamente a su amigo y sentándose a su lado, él también estaba comiendo helado.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" – Preguntó la chica, aún con la esperanza de ver al resto de sus amigos.

"Hmm no los encontrarás esta semana, Olette los tiene a los chicos castigados estudiando día y noche, debido que les fue horrible en los exámenes"

"Oh" – Dijo Xion recordando que en Twilight High los exámenes eran una semana antes que en Destiny Islands Boarding School.

"¡Bah, pero no te preocupes por esos ineptos, para eso me tienes a mí!" – Dijo Lea con arrogancia señalándose a sí mismo – "Y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Oh, no lo vas a creer… ¡Soy parte del Consejo Estudiantil!"

El pelirrojo puso cara de disgusto – "EWWWW ¡Siempre supe que eres una loser Xi-chan!" – Exclamó riéndose a carcajadas y Xion lo golpeó con la mano que tenía libre, riendo también.

"¿Por qué decidiste unirte a la pandilla de idiotas de Rikukichi?"

"Lea… sabes que a Riku no le gusta que lo llames así…" – Lo regañó la pelinegra, pero Lea sólo rió – "La verdad es que fue una emergencia, ellos necesitaban un miembro de reemplazo y casualmente yo me presenté"

"Hmmm, ya veo" – La expresión de Lea se puso más seria – "Y dime… ¿Cómo está Rikukichi?"

"Bien…pero... ¿Por qué preguntas eso?" – Preguntó Xion algo nerviosa.

"Ah bueno… es que como ayer terminó con Kairichi, pensé que estaría algo emo"

A Xion casi se le cae el helado – "¡Cómo sabes eso!"

"Oh bueno es que anoche estuve con Nami-chan y…"

"¿Conoces a Naminé?"

"¡Por supuesto! La encantadora ~Nami-chan, tan irresistiblemente preciosa, con sus bellos ojos del color del océano y su cabello dorado suave como la seda~" – Dijo Lea con los ojos brillantes y Xion puso cara de asco.

"¡Lea suenas como un completo pervertido!" – Le gritó la pelinegra golpeándolo de nuevo, causando una carcajada por parte del chico.

"¡Pero es cierto! ~Es tan bella como una ninfa del bosque~ ¡No, más bien como la mismísima Afrodita!"

Xion puso los ojos en blanco – "Parece que estuviste prestando atención a tus clases de mitología griega, pero mejor dime ¿Dónde y cuándo conociste a Naminé? ¿Y por qué sabes lo de Riku?"

"Ayer mismo, específicamente en la noche, cuando fui a ver el tatuaje que tenía Rock Ass en su estúpida cara" – Explicó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de burla, que Xion prefirió ignorar.

"Continúa"

"Conocí a la hermosa ~Nami-chan~ allí mismo..." – Dijo Lea y Xion abrió los ojos como platos.

"Quiero decir allí mismo... en tu escuela, cuando iba saliendo de una oficina junto a esa coqueta chica de las coletas" – Corrigió Lea, dando un suspiro de alivio al ver que su amiga se calmó.

"¿Naminé con Vanille en la noche? Que raro… en fin ¿Qué pasó después?" – Quiso saber la chica.

"Como había escuchado hablar de Nami-chan quise conversar con ella antes de irme, pero en el camino vimos a Rikukichi y Kairichi discutiendo en el Jardín y allí fue cuando asumimos que habían terminado"

"Oh ya veo…"

"Y dime Xi-chan ¿Roxas sabes que estás aquí con Rikukichi?" – Preguntó Lea de pronto, con una expresión indescifrable.

"No… pasaron muchas cosas y al final no pude decirle"

"¿Por qué no lo llamas?" – Sugirió el pelirrojo.

"Porque quería decírselo en persona y a estas alturas ya debe haberse enterado" – Explicó Xion con expresión triste, pero después se puso completamente roja al notar un detalle en la primera pregunta de Lea –"¡Y no estoy solamente con Riku! ¡Todo el Consejo Estudiantil está aquí!"

"Vaya… por como reaccionas parece que pasó algo entre ustedes" – Dijo Lea disfrutando la incomodidad de su amiga, mientras comía el último pedazo que le quedaba de helado.

"¡Eso no es…" – Trató de defenderse la chica, pero justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono celular del chico.

"Hola, sí, ya, ya tranquila, voy en camino" – Le dijo Lea a una persona desconocida por el auricular.

"Debo irme ahora" – Le dijo el chico a Xion, mientras colgaba la llamada.

"¿Qué?"

"Sólo vine aquí a cumplir la tradición, sin embargo, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarte; espero que avises antes para la próxima" – El pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Xion lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo.

"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?"

"A ver a mi novia por supuesto" – Respondió él como sí nada.

"¿NOVIA?" – Xion estaba atónita.

"Sí, tenemos una cita ahora y si llego tarde me castrará"

Xion miró a Lea, notando que estaba vestido más ordenado de lo normal, llevaba una camiseta blanca abrochada hasta el penúltimo botón, sus clásicos pantalones negros de cuero y zapatos de seguridad negros también.

"Así que si me disculpas Xi-chan, debo irme ¡Nos vemos!" – Dijo Lea zafándose y abordando el elevador antes de que la chica pudiera detenerlo.

"_¿Por qué nadie me cuenta nada?"_ – Pensó Xion cansada de tener que sorprender a todos para poder así enterarse de algo, sin embargo, no sabía que aún le quedaba una "sorpresa" más por descubrir.

* * *

**Día 2**

El primer punto del itinerario del segundo día, consistía en aburrir al colegio receptor, es decir, aguantar charlas de Riku y Rydia acerca de cómo funcionaba el internado.

Eso les tomó toda la mañana, Xion sintió lástima por los alumnos del Consejo Estudiantil de Twilight High que tuvieron que aguantar el palabreo de ese par, no obstante se sintió orgullosa de tener amigos tan elocuentes.

Después del almuerzo continuaron con las actividades, y la chica de cabello negro buscó a sus antiguos amigos con la mirada, maldiciéndose a sí msima por no haberlos llamado por teléfono.

Sin embargo, la suerte le sonrió cuando la jornada estaba a punto de terminar, ya que, alcanzó a vislumbrar una silueta que parecía ser Olette, mientras caminaban por un pasillo que los llevaría a participar en un debate o algo así.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Xion corrió hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

"¡Olette!" – La llamó mientras corría.

La chica de cabello castaño miró a todos lados buscando la voz y abrió de par en par sus hermosos ojos de color verde al ver a quien era.

"¡Xion!" – Gritó, y ambas chicas se abrazaron.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" – Exclamó Olette con una expresión de felicidad.

"¡No sabes cuanto te he buscado! Desde ayer que estoy aquí con el Consejo Estudiantil del internado, soy la nueva tesorera" – Le explicó Xion a su amiga.

"¿Entonces tú eres parte de la comitiva que vino a visitar la escuela? ¡Oh Xion estoy tan orgullosa de ti!" – Le dijo Olette abrazándola.

"Gracias Olette" – Xion estaba feliz de que por fin alguien que quisiera la felicitara por eso – "¿Dónde están los chicos? Lea me dijo que los tenías castigados"

"¿Viste a Lea?"

"Sí, ayer en la Torre del Reloj y el muy maldito se fue cuando estábamos en la mitad de una conversación, debido a que tenía una cita con su novia ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que tuviera una!"

Olette soltó una risita – "Sí, y es una chica muy malhumorada, se llama Larxene y la conoció en la universidad"

"Espero que pueda disciplinarlo entonces" – Dijo Xion malicia, pero luego cambió de expresión – "¿Y bien, dónde están los chicos?"

"¡Oh lo siento! Me habías preguntando por ellos; Lea tiene razón los castigué porque sacaron notas horribles, bueno Hayner más que Pence, así que los obligo a estudiar cada día, pero como tu estas aquí hoy puede que hagamos una excepción ¿Tienes tiempo después de clases?"

Xion estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero luego recordó que saldría con Rydia y Leonora, así que decidió pensar un plan alternativo.

"Estoy ocupada después de clases, pero…"

"Oh ¿Y mañana? Sé que la comitiva estaría aquí por tres días" – La interrumpió Olette.

"Oh mañana…" – El tono de la pelinegra carecía de emociones – "Mañana tengo pensado ir a ver a mi madre"

"Oh… entiendo" – Dijo Olette con una pequeña sonrisa de apoyo, la chica estaba al tanto de la relación de Xion con Yeul.

"Pero…" – La chica de cabello negro recordó su idea y se animó – "¿Tienes alguna clase ahora? El debate dura una hora, quizás podría estar con ustedes en ese tiempo.

"No, no tenemos clases ahora pero… ¿Estás segura? ¿No se molestará Riku?"

"_Riku puede irse al diablo"_ – Pensó Xion, pero en lugar de eso dijo – "No creo que haya problema"

"¡Entonces vamos! ¡Los chicos se emocionarán mucho al verte!" – Exclamó Olette guiando a su amiga hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

A pesar de que fue sólo por una hora, Xion disfrutó al máximo estar con sus viejos amigos. Hablaron de muchas cosas y parecía como si hubieran regresado el tiempo a la época en la todos estaban juntos, a pesar de que faltaran dos integrantes.

Sin embargo, tristemente para la chica llegó la hora de despedirse.

"Vamos a ir a dejarte a la entrada" – Ofreció Hayner y Xion asintió.

"A lo mejor… ¿Podemos ir a dejarte al aeropuerto también?" – Sugirió Pence con esperanza.

"¡Es cierto! Nuestro vuelo parte a las once de la noche, pero debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las diez!" – Exclamó Xion feliz de que hubiera otra oportunidad de ver a sus amigos, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

"¡Entonces está hecho! Nos veremos mañana, trataré de llevar al maldito de Lea también, si es que le sueltan las cadenas claro Jajaja" – Se burló Hayner.

"¡Hayner no seas cruel! Lea está feliz con Larxene, aunque… aunque…" Olette se quedó sin palabras.

"Aunque sea una sicópata" – Completó Pence y todos lo miraron sorprendidos de que haya dicho algo así, no era normal en él.

"¿Qué? pero si es verdad" – Se defendió el chico levantando las manos en señal de inocencia y todos rieron.

"Me mata la curiosidad, conocer a esa tal Larxene, quien fue capaz de dominar a nuestro amigo rebelde"

"Larxene puede dominar a cualquiera créeme" – Dijo Olette con una sonrisa y todos siguieron riendo a costa de Lea hasta que llegaron a la entrada.

A Xion no le sorprendió encontrar a Riku con lo brazos cruzados esperándola delante de los otros miembros del Consejo como para enfatizar su autoridad.

"¿Dónde estabas?" –Le preguntó a la pelinegra enojado.

Hayner, Pence y Olette se sintieron intimidados, pero la chica de cabello negro con caería en su juego.

"Por ahí" – Le respondió desafiante con las manos en la cintura.

Riku se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta – "¿Qué crees que esto Xion? ¿Un paseo? Sabes que vinimos aquí a cumplir una obligación"

Antes de que Xion pudiera replicar Olette habló por ella.

"Riku fue mi culpa, vi a Xion en el pasillo y no pude evitar pedirle que pasara un tiempo con nosotros"

Xion miró a Olette como si estuviera loca, pero Riku en cambio, lo estaba considerando.

"Hmmm está bien, te perdonaré por esta vez" – Le dijo Riku a Xion y luego observó al trío – "Espero que nos veamos en otra ocasión chicos"

Todos asintieron y Riku se alejó.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" – Le recriminó Xion a su amiga.

"No quería que se armara una pelea, además… ¿Pasa algo entre Riku y tú?"

"_¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso?"_– ¿Algo como qué?"

"No sé… me dio la impresión de que estaba más molesto de que no estuvieras con él, que eso de faltar a tu responsabilidad"

La pelinegra se sonrojó como un tomate – "¿Qué cosas dices Olette? Será mejor que me vaya antes de que haya otro problema" – Dijo Xion despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo a toda velocidad de allí.

* * *

"Me alegro que no haya pasado nada grave" – Le dijo Rydia a Xion, cuando se encontraban en su habitación preparándose para salir – "Pero hubieras visto la cara de Riku cuando notó que no estabas con nosotros"

"El presidente perdió el control, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado" – Confesó Leonora.

Xion sólo permaneció en silencio, mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

"Si no supiera que son sólo amigos, hubiera pensando que estaba buscando a su novia" – Dijo Rydia con un leve tono de broma.

"Ahora que lo menciona ¡Tiene razón vicepresidenta!" – Concordó Leonora.

"Por favor… ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Riku y salir a divertirnos?" – Preguntó Xion con una sonrisa forzada.

"Claro, claro, ya estamos listas, vámonos" – Dijo finalmente Rydia.

* * *

Las tres chicas se veían hermosas, Xion llevaba shorts denim azules, un top de tirantes negro y tenis blanco con negro, Leonora por su parte, llevaba un vestido de verano celeste hasta las rodillas con tirantes, cubriéndose con un chaleco tejido blanco y sandalias del mismo color y la hermosa Rydia llevaba puesto un vestido verde corto strapless con cinturón, y sandalias del mismo color de tacón alto. Captaban muchas miradas de los varones (especialmente ésta última)

Lo primero que hicieron fue recorrer la Market Street, donde Xion se encargó de presentarle a Leonora la maravillosa experiencia que era comer un helado sea salt.

"Es salado… pero dulce al mismo tiempo ¡Está rico!" – Dijo la rubia sorprendida y Xion y Rydia rieron conociendo bien esa primera reacción.

Luego fueron a las tiendas de Station Heights, lugar en el que Rydia compró varias cosas.

Posteriormente se tomaron fotos en Central Station y subieron el elevador para tomarse otras en La Torre del Reloj, sin embargo, no fue posible por el pánico de Leonora a las alturas, por lo que Rydia decidió ir al Sandlot a presenciar las batallas de Struggle, Xion no pudo contener su sorpresa al enterarse que la femenina y linda Rydia fuera fanática de un deporte así y más sorpresa aún fue que a la inocente Leonora también le gustara.

Allí permanecieron por bastante tiempo y Xion se enteró de que las chicas eran admiradoras de Setzer, un conocido participante y antiguo campeón del torneo. Al terminar de sacarse fotos con él, decidieron que ya era hora de regresar.

Las chicas la habían pasado muy bien y debido a eso, una espontánea conversación había surgido entre ellas antes de dormir.

"¿Recuerdan cuándo Setzer golpeó a ese chico? ¡Así! Y ¡Así también!" – Exclamó Rydia imitando las acciones del chico con un cojín a modo de bate de Struggle.

"Jajaja sí" – Rió Xion al ver a la chica comportándose de una forma tan diferente nuevamente.

"El señor Setzer es genial, pero a mi también me gusta el señor Vivi" – Confesó Leonora un poco avergonzada.

"¡Sí Setzer es cool, pero el pequeño Vivi también tiene lo suyo!" – Estuvo de acuerdo la chica de cabello verde.

"Hoy fue un día muy divertido, me alegro de haber salido con ustedes" – Les dijo Xion.

"Nosotras también nos divertimos ¿Verdad Leonora?" – Le preguntó Rydia a la rubia y ésta asintió con una gran sonrisa y dijo.

"Estamos muy felices de que se haya unido al Consejo"

"Yo también estoy feliz de haberlo hecho" – Les dijo Xion, esta vez con total sinceridad – "Aunque hay algo que no me queda claro…"

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó la vicepresidenta.

"Todo ese caos se armó, porque las chicas querían estar cerca de ti, de Riku y también de Palom, pero… a pesar de que sabía que Riku tenía sus fans, nunca nos pasó nada así, ni cuando almorzamos juntos, o cuando vamos a la playa, es la primera vez que veo tal conmoción ¿Acaso es por qué no estaba con Kairi en ese momento?" – Quiso saber Xion.

"Ahhh eso" – Rydia sonrió divertida – "No, no es por Kairi, las fangirls de Riku la odian, pero ya debes saber eso" – Xion asintió – "La verdad es que no se acercan a tu grupo de amigos, debido a tu amiga de cabello plateado y ojos rojos"

"¿Te refieres a Paine?" – Preguntó la tesorera sorprendida.

"¡Sí ella! Todos en la escuela le temen, y Riku me contó que ella se planteó la misión de protegerlos a todos ustedes, es por eso que mientras esté presente, no ocurrirá ningún escándalo"

"Paine…" – Dijo Xion conmovida, no sabía que fueran tan importantes para la chica.

De pronto algo pasó por su mente – "¿Y qué hay de ti Rydia? Sé que Palom puede defenderse solo, pero ¿Tú como lo logras?"

Rydia se ruborizó antes de contestar – "Ah eso… es por Edge…"

"¿Edge?"

"Sí, aunque no lo creas Edge siempre ha permanecido a mi lado y me protege…"

"Ohhh entonces ¿Son novios?"

"¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡SOMOS AMIGOS DE LA INFANCIA!" – Gritó Rydia más roja que antes.

Leonora trató de disimular una risita, pero no pasó desapercibida para la vicepresidenta.

"¡No te rías Leonora!" – Rydia decidió que era tiempo de contraatacar – "¿O te estás riendo por otra cosa? Ahhh ya sé… es porque Luca se fue y ahora tienes al camino libre con Palom~"

"¡Eso no es cierto!" – Exclamó la rubia cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

Xion levantó ambas cejas – "¿A Leonora le gusta Palom? ¿Ese… **Palom**?"

"¡No!" "¡Sí!" – Soltaron Leonora y Rydia respectivamente.

"Verás Xi" – Comenzó la chica de cabello verde – "Leonora siempre ha admirado a Palom desde la distancia, aunque no lo creas él es un chico brillante, todo un prodigio, tiene uno de los mejores promedios en toda la escuela, no obstante como te habrás dado cuenta, es un arrogante que considera que no vale la pena utilizar su genial cerebro en cosas que el considere insignificantes"

"Por qué será que no me extraña eso…" – Murmuró Xion.

"Pero volvamos al tema" – Rydia puso voz poética – "La admiración de nuestra angelical Leonora pronto se convirtió en amor…"

"¡No!" – Gritó la rubia aún cubriéndose el rostro, pero Rydia la ignoró.

"Como decía se convirtió en amor, pero tú sabes que la chica es la timidez encarnada y no se atreve a dirigirle la palabra al joven Palom" – El tono de la vicepresidente volvió a la normalidad a partir de este punto – "Cosa que no me sorprende, porque el chico tiene una actitud espantosa… en fin, Leonora tenía una rivalidad con la extrovertida Luca, pero ahora que ella está fuera de juego, tiene que aprovechar esa oportunidad para conquistar a su amor"

"¡Por favor vicepresidenta deténgase!" – Suplicó Leonora y Rydia le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Ya, ya, tranquila" – La chica se dirigió a Xion – "Mejor deberíamos preguntarle a Xi, ella tiene experiencia en estos temas"

"¿Yo?" – Preguntó la aludida.

"Claro, sé que tienes un novio ¿No es así? Aunque no recuerdo su nombre"

"Ah… sí… Roxas…"

"¿Roxas? ¡Ah es cierto! Tú novio es el chico que puso a Seifer en su lugar, me alegré tanto al oír eso, el muy maldito se lo merecía, siempre nos daba problemas ¿Verdad Leonora?"

La rubia asintió ya mucho más tranquila.

"Oí que fue muy valiente al salvar a la chica nueva, pobrecita… debe haber sido terrible estar en su lugar"

"Sí… aunque no debes preocuparte, Naminé y Roxas están mucho mejor" – Dijo Xion desganada y Rydia lo notó.

"¿Pasa algo malo Xi? ¿No estás orgullosa de que tu novio sea el héroe de la escuela?" – Preguntó la chica intranquila.

"Oh, no es eso, claro que estoy orgullosa es sólo que…" – Xion miró a las chicas que tenía ante sí, ambas se veían bastante preocupadas, y en ese momento la pelinegra se dio cuenta de que podía confiar en ellas – "Es sólo que, ha estado distante estos días"

"¿Estos días? ¿Te refieres a la Golden Week?"

Xion asintió – "Sí justamente en esa semana, y no me refiero a que me haya tratado mal o algo así, sino que parece como que estuviera en otro mundo…"

Se produjo un leve silencio que sorprendentemente Leonora quebró.

"Entonces… creo que debería preguntarle que sucede" – Sugirió la chica inocentemente.

"¿Huh?"

"Leonora tiene razón" – Apoyó Rydia – "Además del amor el principal componente de una relación es la confianza, no debes tener miedo de expresarle tus preocupaciones Xion, la mayoría los chicos no notan que hay algo raro a menos que se los digas, es por eso que debes acercarte a él y decirle lo que te está molestando"

Xion analizó las sabias palabras de Rydia por unos segundos.

"Tienen razón, les prometo que cuando volvamos hablaré con él y le diré que me pasa"

Ambas chicas sonrieron y Xion le tomó una mano a cada una.

"Muchas gracias chicas"

"Por nada señorita Xion, para eso estamos aquí" – Dijo Leonora.

"Sí, para eso son los amigos" – Acotó Rydia.

Xion sonrió, dándose cuenta de que puedes encontrar personas valiosas donde sea y sin siquiera buscarlas.

* * *

**Día 3**

Era el último día del intercambio cultural y a Xion no le sorprendió que Riku estuviera distante, sin embargo, se dio cuenta como el chico la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando – _"De seguro cree que me voy a ir otra vez… ahora quizás hasta cuando me tratará como a una niña pequeña"_ – Pensó Xion con cansancio.

El itinerario de ese día fue más divertido que el de los otros, el Consejo Estudiantil de Twilight High los llevó al auditorio de la escuela, donde diversas actividades artísticas estaban programadas sólo para ellos. Lo primero fue un hermoso baile que el club de ballet había preparado, luego de eso el club de música les dedicó una presentación de tres canciones llamadas: Dearly Beloved, Destati y Vector to the Heavens (A Xion le gustó especialmente ésta última)

Después del almuerzo, fueron testigos de una versión graciosa de la Cenicienta protagonizada por el club de drama.

El intercambio cultural cerraba con un discurso de ambos presidentes de los Consejos y para la felicidad de Edge (y el maestro Edgar) una degustación de postres preparada por el club de cocina.

Todos se despidieron cuando terminaron como si fueran viejos amigos, y a pesar de que Xion estaba muy feliz, sabía que tendría que enfrentar a su madre más tarde, ya había tomado la decisión de ir a verla y no quería echarse atrás.

* * *

Luego de bañarse en el baño privado de su habitación, se preguntó si a lo mejor debería pedirle uno de sus vestidos a Leonora, pero rápidamente descartó la idea.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que sus padres se divorciaron y aún así seguía buscando la aprobación de su madre inconscientemente.

Molesta consigo misma decidió vestirse como lo hacía habitualmente, se puso una blusa sin mangas negra, pantalones desgastados grises y sandalias negras sin tacón.

Al salir del hotel, decidió ir a relajarse primero a Sunset Hill, así que caminó hasta allí a medida que escuchaba las conversaciones felices de la gente que pasaba.

Al llegar a su destino, todo estaba silencioso, era el lugar perfecto para pensar, siempre iba allí cuando quería estar sola, después de las usuales peleas de sus padres.

Se sentó en una banca y comenzó a recordar los días en que vivía en Twilight Town, el lugar donde había nacido y también donde había conocido a la persona más importante para ella, sin embargo, también era el sitio donde su familia se había desintegrado.

Memorias de esos tiempos difíciles plagaron la mente de Xion, y la chica creyéndose sola, comenzó a llorar.

"¿Estás bien Xion?"

Xion levantó la vista asombrada de ver a Riku frente a ella ¿En qué momento había llegado?

"Riku… ¿Qué haces aquí?" – Preguntó la chica tratando de secarse las lágrimas con sus manos.

El chico de ojos verdes se sentó a su lado, estaba vestido con una camisa azul con las mangas dobladas hasta el antebrazo, jeans negros y zapatos de cuero del mismo color – "Te vi salir del hotel y te seguí hasta aquí para hablar contigo, siento haberte perturbado"

"No importa, estoy bien" – Dijo la chica mirando el atardecer.

Riku se acercó a ella y secó con un dedo una lágrima solitaria que caía por la mejilla de la chica – "A mi no me lo parece" – Le dijo seriamente.

Xion volvió a estremecerse por el repentino contacto, no sabía por qué Riku era el único que le causaba esa sensación, y fue por eso que decidió hablar antes de que se diera cuenta.

"De veras estoy bien, tan sólo estoy recordando algunas cosas"

Se produjo un largo silencio, en el cual ambos concentraron su vista en el ocaso sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Qué querías decirme?" – Preguntó Xion de repente.

"Vine a disculparme contigo por lo de ayer, creo que exageré un poco con mi reacción, lo mínimo que podría haber hecho era dejarte ver a tus amigos por un rato, después de todo te uniste al Consejo para ayudarme" – Riku miró a Xion con sus bellos ojos esmeraldas – "De verdad lo siento Xion, es sólo que me preocupé mucho al ver que no estabas con nosotros"

"_Entonces era cierto…" _– Pensó Xion al recordar las palabras de Rydia y Leonora.

"Está bien Riku, yo también reaccioné mal, debería haberte avisado y no irme así como así, lo siento mucho"

"¿Entonces… estamos bien ahora?" – Preguntó Riku sonriendo.

La chica de cabello oscuro asintió también sonriendo – "Sí"

De pronto ella se levantó y Riku la miró extrañado.

"¿Adónde vas?"

"Voy a ver a mi madre, la verdad es que sólo vine aquí a prepararme mentalmente"

"Oh" – Dijo Riku, había escuchado a través de su madre que Noel, el padre de Xion se había separado de su esposa y que ésta y su hija no eran muy cercanas y que por eso Xion decidió vivir con él.

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" – Ofreció Riku.

Xion se sorprendió – "¿Qué?"

"Que si quieres que te acompañe" – Repitió el chico levantándose también.

"¿Estás seguro?" – Preguntó aún dudando y Riku asintió con convicción.

"Al menos déjame apoyarte moralmente como agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho" – Insistió el apuesto chico y Xion finalmente se rindió.

"Está bien, aunque debes saber que mi madre no es la persona más agradable del mundo"

Riku soltó una risa – "No te preocupes por mí, estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente difícil"

Xion asintió y ambos bajaron de la colina en dirección a la ciudad.

* * *

El camino transcurrió en silencio, cosa que Xion agradeció, porque estaba concentrada recorriendo las calles de su antiguo vecindario, era como revivir todo, como esa vez en la que su padre le enseñó a andar en bicicleta, o esa otra en la que elevaron una cometa, o también esa cuando Xion sacaba a pasear al perro de su vecina sólo por diversión, debido a que su madre no la dejaba tener uno propio.

De vez en cuando la chica soltaba una risita al recordar esas cosas, pero Riku fue lo suficientemente discreto para no hacer ningún comentario.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de su casa, la cual más de una vez intimidó a sus amigos, debido a su gran tamaño, sin embargo, Xion sabía que ese no sería problema con Riku, porque él tenía una casa aún más grande en las islas.

Xion levantó su dedo para tocar el timbre, pero se detuvo antes de presionar el botón y miró a Riku.

Este asintió en señal de apoyo y la chica tocó el timbre.

"Residencia Paddra Nsu ¿En qué lo puedo ayudar?" – Dijo una voz del otro lado del aparato.

"_¿Así que Paddra Nsu?"_ – Pensó la pelinegra al darse cuenta de que su madre había usado su apellido de soltera en lugar de Kreiss.

"Soy Xion" – Dijo simplemente la chica y la sirvienta respondió en seguida.

"Buenas tardes señorita Xion, le abriré en seguida" – La comunicación se cortó y se produjo un sonido indicando que la puerta electrónica ya se había abierto.

"Vamos" – Le dijo Riku a Xion, sujetándole la espalda.

Cruzaron el jardín y cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Xion notó como una de las sirvientas, una chica rubia joven llamada Refia los esperaba.

"Bienvenidos" – Dijo ésta haciendo una reverencia – "Adelante por favor, la señora los espera en la sala de estar"

Xion y Riku agradecieron y la chica rubia los guió hasta el lugar indicado, cosa que por supuesto la chica de cabello oscuro no necesitaba, pero obedeció sin protestar, porque conocía lo rigurosa que era su madre con el asunto del protocolo.

Cuando llegaron al fin, vieron como una bella mujer de piel clara y largo cabello azul oscuro, se acercaba a ellos, llevaba un elegante vestido de tirantes blanco, además de un costoso collar y brazaletes de plata.

"¡Xion hija, que gusto verte!" – Exclamó Yeul dándole un abrazo no muy cálido a Xion.

"No esperaba verte hasta las vacaciones de invierno" – Continuó su madre sin ocultar su sorpresa.

Xion veía a su madre muy pocas veces al año, tenían una visita programada para el la semana del 26 diciembre, y aún quedaban demasiados meses para ello.

"Sí…" – Respondió débilmente, y su madre la examinó.

"Has… crecido" – Le dijo a su hija, pero Xion sabía que en realidad estaba desaprobando su apariencia una vez más, debido a que frunció un poco los labios en señal de disgusto.

Por suerte, Yeul notó de pronto la presencia de Riku y su cara se iluminó.

"¡Hija, no me digas que este es tu nuevo novio! ¡Es mucho más apuesto que ese antiguo novio tuyo! Te dije que no te convenía"

En ese momento Xion quiso que la tragara la tierra, era lo que le faltaba, un momento vergonzoso frente a Riku, además de más malos comentarios acerca de Roxas, quien a Yeul nunca le cayó bien.

Sin embargo, para sorpresa de la chica, Riku soltó una risa de cortesía.

"Debo aclarar que lamentablemente no soy el novio de Xion…"

"_¡Lamentablemente!"_

"… Sino que soy solamente su amigo, además del presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, donde ahora ella desempeña funciones, mi nombre es Riku, es un gusto conocerla señora Yeul" – Le dijo el chico a la mujer extendiendo la mano para saludarla, ella la aceptó encantada.

"Riku… ¡Oh ya sé donde he oído ese nombre! Eres el hijo del alcalde de Destiny Islands ¿Verdad?" – Preguntó Yeul, obviamente concentrándose en el status social de Riku más que en su personalidad.

"Así es, soy hijo de Cecil y Rosa Harvey" – Confirmó él con elegancia.

"¡Oh de la doctora también! Me alegra mucho que seas amigo de Xion, aunque claro me gustaría que fueran algo más…" – Xion la miró incrédula – "¡Oh pero vengan, vengan, siéntense por favor!" – Los invitó a sentar Yeul en sus elegantes sofás.

En ese punto Xion se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba más cambiada desde su última visita, ya que, ahora no quedaba nada que indicara que ella y su padre habían vivido allí, su madre había hecho un buen trabajo borrando toda evidencia de una familia, pero la chica no se sorprendió, era obvio que Yeul había usado su talento como profesional de la decoración de interiores.

"Refia por favor, tráenos un té" – Ordenó Yeul antes de seguir la conversación.

"Sí señora" – Respondió la sirvienta obedientemente, mientras iba a buscar la bandeja con las tazas.

"Y bien querido Riku, mencionaste algo acerca de mi hija siendo parte del Consejo Estudiantil ¿De qué se trata eso?" – Preguntó Yeul mientras le echaba un terrón de azúcar al té que le había llevado Refia.

"Así es, me complace informarle que su hija es nuestra flamante nueva tesorera del Consejo Estudiantil de Destiny Islands Boarding School" – Dijo Riku con orgullo.

"¡Vaya, nunca me esperé eso!" – Dijo sin ningún tacto Yeul – "Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido tomar ese camino hija"

"Gracias madre" – Dijo Xion después de un buen rato de silencio.

"Aunque todavía creo que ese chico Roxas no es para ti, si bien es inteligente claro, no creo que su status social sea el indicado para alguien de tú nivel…"

"Madre… por favor" – Pidió Xion.

"Además, ya es hora de que te comportes como una señorita, ya tienes quince años y debes saber que no puedes seguir usando esas ropas, cualquiera pensaría que vas a Twilight High y aunque admito que Destiny Islands Boarding School es una buena escuela, me gustaría que volviera a la academia, no sabes la envidia que me da ver lo refinadas que son las hijas de mis amigas que asisten allí"

"_Entonces adopta a alguna de esas "refinadas" chicas" _– Pensó Xion con amargura, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber ido a visitar a Yeul – _"¿En qué estaba pensando? Madre jamás cambiará…"_

Después de tomar un sorbo de su té, Riku decidió hablar – "He oído acerca de la buena reputación de Twilight Academy For Young Ladies, sin embargo, Xion se ha desempeñado excelentemente en nuestra escuela y estoy seguro de que se destacará aún más como miembro del Consejo Estudiantil" – Riku terminó su té, dejándolo sobre la bandeja que se encontraba en la mesa de centro" – "También creo que la apariencia física de una persona no la hace mejor o peor que otros, sin embargo, confieso que me agrada el modo de vestir de su hija; usted también debería aprender a quererla por como es, y no por como quiere que sea"

Xion se quedó atónita ¡Riku la había defendido! – _"¿De verdad pensará todo eso de mí?"_

Yeul estaba dispuesta a replicar, no obstante el sonido del reloj que indicaba que eran las ocho de la noche la detuvo.

Xion notó como su madre miraba a la puerta.

"_¿Nos querrá echar ya? Hm, no parece ser otra cosa…"_

"¿Esperas a alguien madre?" – Preguntó Xion decidida a darse prisa en terminar su té.

Yeul miró a Xion sin ninguna expresión – "Sí la verdad es que quería hablarte de ello…"

"Disculpe señora, pero el señor Ballad la está esperando en la puerta"

"_¿Quién?"_

"Gracias Refia, hazlo pasar por favor" – Dijo la madre de Xion levantándose.

De pronto un hombre alto de cabello y ojos violetas se presentó en la habitación, llevaba puesto un traje elegante que parecía ser de diseñador. Xion vio como su madre se acercó a él y le tomó las manos, y la chica entendió todo.

Se levantó y Riku la imitó.

"Xion, Riku, éste es Caius Ballad, mi novio" – Dijo Yeul sin siquiera tratar de ocultarlo, Xion sintió náuseas de pronto.

Caius se acercó a los adolescentes y Riku fue el primero que le dio la mano, Xion en cambio se quedó quieta.

"¿Xion dónde están tus modales?" – La regañó Yeul.

La chica suspiró y estiró la mano para que el hombre la tomara.

"Mucho gusto Xion, me alegra conocerte finalmente, tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti" – Dijo Caius educadamente.

"Ya me imagino que habrá dicho de mí" – Murmuró Xion, pero Caius prefirió ignorarla.

"Bien Riku, vámonos" – Le dijo Xion, ya no aguantaba estar en ese lugar.

"¿Estás segura hija? ¿No te gustaría quedarte a cenar?" – Ofreció Yeul, pero Xion sabía que realmente no quería que se quedara.

"No gracias madre, debemos irnos, tenemos el vuelo a las once" – Se excusó Xion – "Fue un placer conocerlo señor Ballad"

"Espero que nos veamos de nuevo Xion"

"Adiós, y gracias por su hospitalidad" – Dijo Riku con solemnidad.

"De nada Riku, y… cuida a mi hija por favor, se nota que la aprecias mucho" – Dijo Yeul, mirando hacia otro lado.

Xion no lo podía creer, era la primera cosa amable que su madre decía desde… ¡Desde siempre!

"Lo haré" – Dijo Riku con convicción y ambos salieron de la casa sin mirar atrás.

* * *

"Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso" – Se disculpó Xion, cuando iban por Market Street.

"No hay problema Xion"

"Riku ¿Fue cierto lo que dijiste allá en mí… en la casa de mi madre?"

"Por supuesto que sí"

Xion se ruborizó – "Muchas gracias, sólo mi padre me había defendido antes, pero pareció como que esta vez… mi madre finalmente comenzara a entender…"

"Eso indica que a lo mejor hay esperanza en mejorar su relación"

"Sí… aunque no me gustó para nada que no me haya contado acerca de ese tal Caius, me alegra… me alegra que no esté sola"

"¿Piensas volver?" – Le preguntó Riku.

"Sí, creo que a lo mejor se pueden producir más cambios si vengo más seguido… ¿Tú… podrías acompañarme de nuevo?" – Preguntó Xion con cautela.

"¿Estás segura? ¿No prefieres que sea Roxas?" – El chico no podía ocultar su sorpresa.

Xion negó con la cabeza – "No, mi madre no soporta a Roxas, además… yo…" – Xion se ruborizó de nuevo – "Prefiero venir contigo"

Riku sonrió – "Está bien, vendré contigo entonces"

Ambos caminaron en silencio y cuando llegaron al lobby del hotel, Xion decidió hablar.

"Riku… ¿Cómo estás tú? Ya sabes… con eso de Kairi…"

"Mejor de lo que pensaba que estaría, la verdad es que siento que hice lo correcto, Kairi jamás habría sido feliz a mi lado, y yo tampoco sabiendo que su corazón le pertenece a Sora… no te preocupes por mí Xion, todo estará bien, lo único que me preocupa es que se que surgirán rumores que perjudicaran a Kairi…"

"Sí… pero Kairi no está sola, después de todo tiene a Sora a su lado…" – Expresó Xion sin pensar y se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho – "¡Lo siento!"

Riku sólo sonrió – "No te disculpes, eso ya no debe afectarme, mi relación con Kairi es pasado, ahora sólo debemos concentrarnos en seguir adelante"

Xion lo miró con admiración – "Eres muy maduro Riku, y de verdad debes querer mucho a Kairi como para pensar así"

"Sí, pero ahora me estoy esforzando para quererla sólo como amigo" – Aclaró el chico sonriendo.

"Hmm, entonces… ¿Estás dejando el pasado atrás?" – Preguntó Xion con un tono misterioso.

"Er… sí, podría decirse que sí" – Dijo Riku levantando una ceja – "¿Qué planeas Xion?"

La chica tomó a Riku inesperadamente de la mano y lo arrastró afuera del hotel corriendo.

"¿Adónde vamos Xion? ¡Vamos a perder el vuelo!" – Exclamó Riku confundido.

"¡Vamos a hacerte un corte de cabello!" – Gritó la chica feliz.

**Continuará…**

**¡Gracias a mis lindos reviewers! Sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii NathalieLove2 Namiroku Naminedrawing ZairaLeeWay LittlecrazyKairi lightning Ashly-san Netto Kurosawa y Catseriina xx**

**¡Ahora sí se acabó la segunda parte de este especial! Perdón por tardar un día más de lo que dije T.T **

**Espero que les haya gustado, para mí fue muy divertido escribir desde el punto de vista de Xion. Ahora pudieron conocerla un poco más debido a la revelación de su backstory ^^**

**Lo del corte de cabello no es sólo por la nueva apariencia de Riku en Dream Drop Distance, sino que tiene un significado especial cuando uno crece como persona, pueden leerlo en TV Tropes /ImportantHaircut**

**Respuestas: **

**Naminedrawing: ¡Aquí tienes el siguiente! Ojalá te haya gustado x3 y que tengas un buen viaje ^^ gracias por tu review**

**Namiroku: Ay es que con eso de Riku como mejor amigo (*cof*¨Jacob *cof*) y lo del tratado se puso muy Twilight T.T **

**Gracias de nuevo por tu apoyo con respecto a mi tesis y al fic ^.^ de verdad que lo aprecio mucho.**

**Me alegra haberte animado *hugs* no dudes en escribirme si necesitas algo :3 gracias por todo.**

**¡Y tranquila que en el siguiente vuelve Roxas! :3**

**Catseriina: ¡Qué bueno que me entiendes! XD ¡Gracias linda!**


	19. El día de la cita inesperada y el

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**El OST de los animes presentes en este capítulo tampoco me pertenecen :P**

**Crédito para NathalieLove2 por la primera parte del título y a Namiroku por la ropa de Roxas en este cap ^.^**

**Capítulo XVI "El día de la cita inesperada y el descubrimiento"**

"_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué me citó? Y también… ¿Por qué no hay nadie más?"_ – Pensó Naminé mordiéndose el labio inferior y cruzándose de brazos.

"_Esto es tan raro… pensé que estábamos peleados, después de todo no hemos hablado desde ese día… pero la nota… estaba firmada por él, espero que esto no sea una broma…"_

La pobre rubia cada vez se sentía más nerviosa, por lo que comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la hermosa pérgola en la que se encontraba – _"¿Tenía que ser precisamente __**aquí**__?"_ – Pensó observando los hermosos lirios amarillos que la rodeaban – _"Todos dicen… que si alguien te confie… ¡No Naminé! ¡No pienses eso por Dios, es completamente imposible!"_ – La chica se ruborizó y se cubrió las orejas con las manos, como si de esa forma pudiera callar sus pensamientos.

"Si sigues dando vueltas así, vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo" – Dijo de pronto una voz.

"Roxas…" – Soltó Naminé aún más avergonzada y deteniéndose.

"Vaya ¿Así que ahora me hablas? Eso es un progreso" – Dijo el aludido acercándose lentamente a ella, tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillaban más que nunca.

"Yo… yo"

"Shhh, tranquila no estoy enfadado" – Dijo dulcemente el rubio acariciando un mechón de cabello de Naminé.

"¿R- Roxas?" – Preguntó la chica angustiada, dándose cuenta de que estaba acorralada contra un pilar.

"No sabes cuanto extrañaba el sonido de tu voz" – Le dijo el chico sin soltar el mechón.

"_¿Qué sucede? ¡Y por qué estoy tan nerviosa!"_

"R-Roxas ¿De verdad eres tú?" – Se atrevió a preguntar Naminé.

"Por supuesto" – Le aseguró él y luego su expresión cambió a una de falsa molestia – "¿O acaso te gustaría que fuera alguien más?"

"¡No! ¡Claro que no! Es sólo que… normalmente no actúas así… ¿No estás bromeando verdad?"

La expresión del chico se suavizó – "Por supuesto que no. Aunque comprendo porqué dudas de mí, en estos últimos días no te he tratado como mereces, pero te juro que lo compensaré, más aún ahora que ya me di cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti"

A Naminé le iba a dar un ataque cardíaco – "¿S-S-Sen-timien-tos?"

Roxas soltó una risita – "Eres tan adorable cuando tartamudeas, es una de las muchas cosas que me gustan de ti"

El chico soltó el mechón de cabello de Naminé y a cambio sujetó la mejilla izquierda de la chica con suavidad.

"Eres tan hermosa…"

La rubia miró directamente los ojos del chico y se sintió hechizada por la sinceridad que expresaban esos bellos zafiros.

"E-esto está mal"- Dijo la chica separándose de Roxas.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" – Preguntó él de una forma tan triste que casi le rompe el corazón a la chica.

"¿Acaso te olvidas de que tienes una n-n-no-no-via?" – A la pobre chica comenzaron a caerle algunas lágrimas con sólo decir esa palabra.

"_¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Por qué duele tanto…?"_ – Pensó desconcertada dándose la vuelta para que Roxas no la viera.

"No debes preocuparte por eso" – Afirmó él sujetándole los hombros a la rubia, haciendo de esta forma que girara lentamente, obligándola a enfrentarlo.

La chica por su parte desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Mírame" – Ordenó Roxas y Naminé obedeció como si estuviera hipnotizada.

"Xion es una de las personas que más aprecio en este mundo, sin embargo, mis sentimientos por ella son sólo de amistad"

Naminé no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo – "¿Qué?"

Roxas secó las lágrimas de la chica con su mano – "Es justo como lo oíste, ella es sólo una amiga para mí"

La rubia estaba desconcertada, no obstante el chico la miraba con convicción sin ninguna duda presente en su rostro.

"¿Hablas en serio?"

"Jamás te mentiría Naminé"

"¿C-Cómo me llamaste?"

Roxas la miró confundido – "Hmm Naminé, te llamé Naminé ¿Hay algo malo con eso?"

"Es… es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre" – En el rostro de la chica comenzaba a formarse una sonrisa.

"¿Ah sí? ¿No te gusta?"

"¡Claro que me gusta!" – Naminé abrazó a Roxas fuertemente.

"Es un nombre hermoso, te prometo que te llamaré así de ahora en adelante"

"Eso me hace muy feliz"

Estuvieron abrazados en silencios por varios minutos, hasta que a la chica la invadió la curiosidad.

"Roxas"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué me citaste aquí?"

El chico hizo que Naminé lo mirara.

"Para decirte lo que siento por ti, creo que es lugar perfecto para eso"

El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente.

"¿Q-Qué es lo qué s-s-si-entes por m-mí?"

"¿Acaso aún no te das cuenta?" – Le preguntó el chico dulcemente.

Naminé negó con la cabeza como una niña pequeña.

"Me gustas Naminé"

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos.

"¿De verdad?"

"Por supuesto"

"Yo-yo…"

"Shhh" – La detuvo Roxas poniendo dos de sus dedos en los labios de la chica – "Tranquila, no debes presionarte en responder… tan sólo…"

"¿T-Tan sólo?" – Preguntó Naminé.

"Tan sólo déjame probar tus labios" – Completó la frase el chico con una sonrisa seductora y acercándose su rostro hacia la rubia.

Naminé cerró los ojos con fuerza, sabía lo que venía a continuación, lo sabía y lo… ¿Deseaba? ¿De verdad deseaba que Roxas la besara? Su mente le decía que estaba mal, que sólo eran amigos y que un beso arruinaría todo, en cambio su corazón lo ansiaba más que nada.

Decidió obedecer al segundo.

Podía sentir la respiración de Roxas en su rostro… cada vez estaba más cerca, más cerca… sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse y…

"¡Naminé hija, ven a desayunar!"

La chica abrió sus ojos azules lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la molesta luz que entraba por su ventana, y posteriormente se sentó en su cama.

"Ese tiene que haber sido uno de los sueños más bizarros que he tenido en mi vida" – Dijo en voz alta.

"¡Naminé!" – La llamó nuevamente su madre, desde el primer piso.

"¡Voy mamá!" – Se apresuró en contestar la chica, a medida que se levantaba de su cama.

* * *

Al llegar al comedor le dio los buenos días a su madre y se sentó a comer sus hotcakes mecánicamente, no podía dejar de pensar en el "sueño"

"_A lo mejor me volví loca… ¿Cómo pude soñar una cosa así? Roxas… ¡Ah, no quiero ni recordarlo! Roxas… él… le pertenece a Xion… jamás se fijaría en mi… ¡Waaa! ¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Fijarse en mí? Sí con suerte somos amigos… ¡Ese no es el punto Naminé! ¡A ti no te gusta Roxas! No te gusta, no te gusta, no te gusta… ¿Me gusta?"_

"Naminé hija… ¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó una voz familiar.

"¿Huh?" – Exclamó la rubia saliendo del trance.

"¿Estás bien?" – Repitió su madre y Naminé se sintió culpable comprobar que tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

"Oh… mamá, estoy bien"

"¿Segura? Parecía que estabas en medio de un conflicto interno o algo así"

"_Nadie te conoce mejor que tu madre…"_ – Pensó la chica esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Tranquila mamá, estoy bien" – _"Tan sólo no puedo dejar de pensar en un molesto chico rubio…"_

"Sí tú lo dices… pero recuerda que estoy aquí para ti" – Ofreció Aqua.

"Lo sé, gracias mamá"

"Y bien…" – Comenzó Aqua tratando de cambiar el tema – "¿Qué hay con tu cita de hoy?"

"¿Huh?"

"¿Tienes una cita verdad? Eso me dijiste ayer cuando te recogí de la escuela"

"Cita… o sí con Ven" –_ "¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?"_

"Hmm ¿Ahora es Ven quién está interesado en ti?" – Preguntó la mujer de cabello azul con curiosidad.

"No que va" – Respondió la rubia sin inmutarse – "Sólo somos amigos"

"Por tu reacción veo que así, sin embargo, tu comportamiento es otro cuando hablo de su hermano"

Eso pilló a Naminé con la guardia baja – "¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¿Q-qué hay con Roxas?"

"¿Lo ves? No puedes engañar a tu madre" – Dijo Aqua triunfante.

"¡No pasa nada entre Roxas y yo! Y… y…" – Naminé tenía que pensar en una defensa rápido – "¡Qué hay de ti y Terra! Te he oído hablar con él por teléfono a escondidas"

"¿QUÉ?" – Aqua se ruborizó ¡La rubia lo había conseguido!

"Já ¿Di en el clavo verdad? Tampoco puedes engañar a tu hija mamá"

"Terra y yo… somos sólo compañeros de trabajo"

"Mamá por favor, he visto como se miran, sé que sienten algo el uno por el otro"

Silencio

Silencio

Silencio

Aqua suspiró – "Bien, tienes razón, me siento atraída por él"

"Lo sabía"

"Pero es cierto que no somos más que amigos"

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno porque… nos conocemos hace poco y… ¿Te imaginas que se volviera a repetir todo lo que ocurrió con…?"

"Detente, por favor no hables de eso" – Pidió suavemente Naminé y su madre asintió – "No es lo mismo, si bien es cierto que no conozco tanto a Terra, estoy segura que él jamás haría algo como lo que hizo… esa persona"

"Tienes razón, yo también creo eso"

"¿Entonces por qué no son algo más?"

"Porque me importas más tú" – Dijo su madre mirándola fijamente – "Eres lo más valioso para mi en el mundo Naminé, no soportaría verte sufrir de nuevo por mis malas decisiones"

"Mamá, nunca fue tu…"

"Sí que lo fue" – La cortó Aqua – "Es por eso que quiero tomarme esto con calma, no empezaré una relación amorosa así como así"

"¿Terra lo sabe?"

"No, no puedo contarle de nuestro pasado sin tu aprobación, es algo que nos concierne a las dos, y personalmente creo que es muy pronto para hacerlo"

"Entonces dices que prefieres esperar a que sepamos que es 100% confiable para contarle la verdad y que así empieces una relación con él"

"Sí y bueno… también está el factor de si él corresponde mis sentimientos"

Naminé puso los ojos en blanco – "Mamá por favor, eso se nota a kilómetros, confieso que al principio tuve mis dudas, pero ese día en el hospital todo se volvió clarísimo"

"¿Tu crees?"

"No creo, estoy segura"

"Oh bueno..." – Dijo la mujer de cabello azul, no muy convencida.

"Gracias por tomarme en cuenta mamá" – Dijo la rubia levantándose de la mesa para abrazar a su madre – "Aunque creo que deberías invitar a Terra más seguido, e incluso me gustaría que salíeramos los tres"

"¿No tienes problema con eso?"

"Por supuesto que no, me agrada Terra, también quiero pasar más tiempo con él"

Aqua no pudo evitar sonreír – "Se alegrará mucho al oír eso, te lo aseguro"

Permanecieron en silencio abrazadas, hasta que Aqua decidió hablar.

"¿A qué hora es tu cita hija?"

La rubia lo pensó un par de segundos – "Creo que es a las cinco"

"Entonces tenemos tiempo, voy a dejarte aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres"

* * *

"¿Mamá es esto realmente necesario?" – Preguntó Naminé mirándose en el espejo.

Después de ayudar en las tareas de la casa y almorzar, Aqua había llevado a su hija a su cuarto para arreglarla para la cita, la pobre rubia no sabía cuanto tiempo había permanecido sentada mientras jugaban con su cabello y le aplicaban maquillaje.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Awwww te ves tan linda ¡Voy a sacarte una foto!"

"No es mi fiesta de graduación mamá… pero… ¿De verdad crees que me veo bien?"

Aqua puso los ojos en blanco – "¡Por supuesto!"

La rubia se concentró más en su reflejo esta vez.

Su cabello rubio normalmente liso estaba ondulado ahora, su madre le había aplicado máscara a sus pestañas, haciendo que resaltaran mucho más de lo habitual, al igual que sus labios, los cuales tenían una delgada capa de brillo labial rosa.

Para terminar el vestuario, Naminé llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de corte imperio con un listón azul, largo hasta las rodillas y sandalias también azules con tacón bajo.

Aunque la chica no encontraba que el cambio fuera la gran cosa, debía reconocer que se veía "algo" diferente.

De pronto sonó el timbre y ambas mujeres se miraron.

"Parece que terminé justo a tiempo" – Dijo Aqua con una sonrisa en su rostro – "Ve, no lo hagas esperar"

Naminé asintió y después de tomar su bolso, (Que por cierto también era azul, debido a que ese era el color favorito de su madre) bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta.

Por una mísera fracción de segundo, el corazón de Naminé se agitó al pensar que tenía a Roxas frente a ella.

"Hola Ven" – Saludó al chico al mismo tiempo que rogaba que éste no hubiera notado el rubor que había aparecido en su cara, debido a aquel pensamiento tan tonto.

"Hola" – Dijo Ventus con una gran sonrisa, llevaba una camisa a rayas verde con sólo los botones del medio abrochados, tenía una camiseta negra debajo, jeans y zapatillas también negras. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, pero Naminé de alguna forma podía notar que la estaba mirando de pies a cabeza.

"Te ves preciosa" – Halagó el chico y la rubia parpadeó varias veces.

"Oh, gracias" – Respondió distante – _"¿Una cita con Roxas? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué me pasa hoy? ¡Debes dejar de pensar estupideces Naminé!"_

"Que bien te ves Ventus" – Dijo Aqua saliendo desde atrás – "Te encargo a mi hija"

"Le prometo que cuidaré de ella" – Respondió el rubio con seguridad, pero Naminé se encontraba muy lejos de allí…

"_Roxas jamás saldría conmigo… ¡Métete en la cabeza que está con Xion! ¿Y por qué hablas de salir con él Naminé? ¡Si ni siquiera te gusta y además te abandonó por ella!"_

"Bien, los dejo solos ahora ¡Pásenla bien chicos!"

"¡Lo haremos! La traeré de vuelta a las nueve"

"_¿Cómo pudo abandonarme? Pensé que había prometido estudiar conmigo, y luego aparece Xion de la nada después de desaparecer por tres días sin avisar y ¿Él se va con ella?"_

"Hmm ¿Nos vamos Naminé?"

"_Estoy segura de que la pasó genial estos dos días sin mí, además tienen una cita hoy ¡Espero que se diviertan mucho!"_

"¿Hija?"

"_¡Además estoy segura de que se fue a estudiar a la habitación de ella! No escuché ningún ruido en su habitación por la tarde, debe haberlo hecho para que no escuchara ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo como para que no quiera que escuche?"_

"Hmm ¿Naminé?"

"Naminé, hija ¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Aqua apoyando su mano en el hombro de su hija.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" – Preguntó la rubia confundida, reaccionando al fin.

"Estabas parada allí como en trance y no nos respondías" – Dijo Ven poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y sonriendo, parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, como que supiera que estaba pensando la chica.

"Oh ¡Lo siento!" – Naminé sintió la gran necesidad de darse una bofetada a sí misma.

"Pero ahora que estás bien podemos irnos, sólo si quieres claro…" – Dijo el rubio sin cambiar de actitud.

"¡Oh por supuesto que quiero!" – Respondió ella torpemente acercándose a él y luego giró para despedirse de su madre.

"¡Adiós mamá, nos vemos más tarde!" – Exclamó rápidamente tomando a Ventus de un brazo para salir de allí, no quería que Aqua le hiciera más preguntas acerca de cómo se encontraba.

Cuando ya se habían alejado bastante, Ven decidió hablar.

"Parece que estás ansiosa por comenzar nuestra cita"

"¿Ah? Oh claro… hmm ¿Adónde vamos primero?" – Preguntó la chica.

"A un lugar donde puedas expresarte" – Contestó él con un tono misterioso.

"¿Qué?"

* * *

"No creo que esto sea buena idea Ven…" – Dijo la rubia mirando el establecimiento que tenía en frente.

"¡Vamos, te encantará!" – La animó el chico.

Naminé dio un suspiro – "Está bien, entraré…"

Resignándose finalmente la rubia siguió a Ventus al interior del pub de Karaoke que había en el centro comercial; nunca en su vida había cantando delante alguien, esperaba que Ven no se riera de ella ¡Y mucho menos le contara a Roxas!

"_¡Deja de pensar en ese chico! Aunque la verdad no me ayuda mucho estar con su gemelo idéntico… bueno al menos Ven es más simpático"_

Naminé no se dio cuenta de que mientras ella nuevamente viajaba a la dimensión de sus pensamientos, Ven ya había rentado un salón privado y reaccionó sólo cuando éste le preguntó que canciones le gustaría cantar, ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y dejar que él escogiera.

Al llegar a la habitación en la que cantarían, Naminé contempló la enorme televisión que se encontraba en medio del cuarto y procedió a tomar asiento en uno de los sofás.

Había leído sobre esos lugares en una revista y sabía que eran muy populares con los adolescentes, sin embargo, nunca se había imaginado que estaría en uno, parecía el sitio perfecto para personas extrovertidas como Sora, Kairi o el mismo Ven, pero no podía verse a sí misma cantando a todo pulmón.

"¿Y bien estás lista? ¿O prefieres que comience yo?" – Le preguntó el rubio esbozando otra de sus grandes sonrisas y poniendo sus anteojos de sol en su cabeza.

"Oh prefiero que empieces tú, si no te molesta" – Contestó Naminé.

"¡Está bien! Tendrás el honor de presenciar mi talento"

La chica asintió, tomó un refresco de la mesa y se concentró en el rubio, quien ya había tomado el micrófono y estaba listo para cantar.

La música comenzó a sonar justo en el momento en el que Naminé había tomado un sorbo de su refresco y por poco se ahoga al reconocer la melodía.

"¿Anime? Jajaja ¿En serio?" – Le preguntó a Ven, sonriendo al fin.

El chico asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y comenzó a cantar.

_Hikaru kumo tsukinuke Fly Away _

_FLY AWAY!_

Ven la animó para que cantara con él, pero a Naminé aún le daba un poco de vergüenza hacerlo.

_Karada-juu ni hirogaru panorama _

_Kao wo kerareta chikyuu ga okotte_

"_Okotte"_ – Repitió la chica suavemente.

_Kazan wo bakuhatsu saseru _

_Toketa koori no naka ni _

_Kyouryuu ga itara tamanori shikomitai ne_

"¡Vamos el coro ahora, con sentimiento!" – Exclamó el rubio levantando el puño hacia el cielo y Naminé se rió a carcajadas.

_CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA! _– Cantaron ambos o mejor dicho gritaron.

_Nani ga okite mo kibun wa heno-heno kappa_

Ven tomó a Naminé de la mano, haciendo que dejara el refresco en la mesa y se levantara del sofá.

_CHA-LA HEAD CHA-LA!_

_Mune ga pachi-pachi suru hodo _

_Sawagu Genki-Dama_

Ambos tomaron el micrófono y gritaron al unísono

_**SPARKING!**_

Permanecieron así gritándole al micrófono hasta el final de la canción, y cuando ésta por fin terminó ambos cayeron en el sofá sin poder dejar de reír.

"¡Eso fue genial!" – Exclamó Naminé todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¡Te dije que sería divertido!" – Respondió el chico con una de sus grandes sonrisas en el rostro y a continuación le ofreció el micrófono a la rubia que tenía a su lado.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo sola?" – Preguntó ella dudando.

"¡Claro! Te hará bien, es bueno para relajarte" – Le aseguró él mientras la miraba con detenimiento.

La rubia miró el micrófono por algunos segundos tratando de decidirse. Había sido divertido cantar junto a Ven pero ¿Sería lo mismo sola? Nunca había cantando delante de alguien y mucho menos un chico…

De pronto recordó a Roxas y frunció automáticamente el ceño _– "Roxas debe estar divirtiéndose a lo grande en su cita con Xion… ¡Yo también tengo derecho a pasarla bien!"_ – Decidió por fin y tomó finalmente el objeto.

"¡Bah! ¿Por qué no?" – Le dijo a Ven mientras se ponía de pie y él levanto los pulgares como señal de respuesta.

"Hmmm ¡Quiero esta!" – Exclamó la chica eligiendo la canción y la música empezó a sonar.

Ven la reconoció al instante, aunque fuera de un anime para chicas – "¡Vaya otro clásico! ¡Buena elección!"

Naminé sonrió y comenzó su performance.

_Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi _

_Ienai no iitai no_

_Chansu nogashite bakari_

_Datte _

_Datte_ ~ – Repitió Ventus haciendo de segunda voz.

_Datte (Datte~)_

_Tsubasa hiroge futari de _

_Sora wo marason yume wo YUNIZON SHITAI_

"¡Ahora!" – La animo el rubio y la chica cantó con todas sus fuerzas.

_**HORA **__**CATCH YOU CATCH YOU CATCH ME CATCH ME!**_

_**MATTEEEE**__!_

_Kotchi wo muite SUKI da to itte_

_**Sou Nice to Meet You Good to See You! **_

_**KITTOOOO!**_

_Atashi no omoi anata no HA-TO ni _

_Tonde tonde tonde _

_**YUKEEEEE!**_

_**MA - YO - WA - NA – I!**_

* * *

Al finalizar la canción, Ventus se puso de pie y aplaudió con muchas ganas.

"¡Eso fue fantástico Naminé! ¡Cantas muy bien!"

La chica soltó una risita nerviosa – "¿Tú crees?"

"Por supuesto, tienes una voz preciosa"

Naminé no pudo evitar ruborizarse al oír ese comentario – "Teehee gracias, tú lo haces muy bien también" – La chica agregó – "¿Qué parece si seguimos cantando?"

"Excelente ¡Cantemos hasta que nos quedemos sin voz!"

* * *

"Creo que es tiempo de irnos" – Dijo Ven cuando ya llevaban una hora entera cantando.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya?" – Preguntó Naminé confundida, no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

La rubia se dio cuenta de que Ventus no le quitaba la vista de encima mientras salían del establecimiento.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Parece que te divertiste bastante"

Naminé asintió con energía – "¡Sí! Gracias por traerme aquí"

"Por nada, es bueno que estés más alegre"

"¿Huh?"

"Has estado algo distante hoy"

"Oh, lo siento yo…" – Una expresión de culpa apareció en el rostro de Naminé.

"Pero parece que liberaste bastante estrés mientras cantabas ¿Es algo que hace a menudo?"

"¡Oh no! Claro que no… es más tú eres el primero que me ha escuchado cantar además de mi mamá claro, cuando tenía como seis años"

"¿Bromeas?"

La chica negó con la cabeza – "Es en serio y también…"

"¿También?" – Quiso saber Ventus.

"Tú… verás… esta es mi… primera, realmente **primera** cita, claro si no cuentas esa salida al parque de diversiones que tuve con los demás la vez pasada"

"¡No puede ser!"

Naminé sólo se ruborizó como respuesta a la exclamación del chico.

"Eso es… ¡Perfecto! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea genial!" – Exclamó Ventus con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Oh ya lo verás"

* * *

Roxas seguía comiendo sus palomitas de maíz mecánicamente sin siquiera saborearlas, en otra ocasión habría disfrutado la película, después de todo era The Avengers.

Xion y él habían esperado el estreno desde hace meses, sin embargo, cada rincón de su mente estaba siendo ocupado por cierta rubia de bellos ojos azules…

"_¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora? ¡Ese maldito Ven! ¿Cómo se atreve a invitarla a salir así como así? A lo mejor… no debería haberla dejado sola…"_

"Roxas"

"_Tendría que haber estudiado con ella… no me ha hablado en dos días, arruiné todo…"_

"¿Roxas?"

"_Ahora quizás nunca vuelva a hablarme de nuevo…"_

"¡Roxas!"

"¿Ah? ¿Por qué gritas?" – Le preguntó Roxas a Xion, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de preocupación y molestia.

"La película terminó ¿Estabas prestando atención?"

"Sí, sí…"

"Oh bien" – Dijo Xion cambiando de actitud milagrosamente – "¡Vamos entonces! Aún nos queda cita para rato"

La chica de cabello negro esbozó una gran sonrisa y tomó a su novio del brazo.

"Como digas Xion…" – Dijo éste de forma ausente.

Al salir del cine la chica de cabello negro comenzó a hablar sin dar señales de detenerse, Roxas realmente trataba de prestarle atención, pero el pensamiento de que Naminé estuviera divirtiéndose con Ventus y no él, hacía que le hirviera la sangre.

Y al parecer el mundo estaba en su contra, porque justo en ese momento sonó el tono de mensaje de texto de su blackberry.

"…Oh y esa parte en la que Iron Man…" – Seguía parloteando Xion y Roxas la detuvo con la mano.

"Me disculpas un momento, recibí un mensaje"

La chica hizo un puchero de fastidio – "Está bien, más vale que sea importante"

Roxas levantó su teléfono y leyó el mensaje, el cual era bastante corto y se notaba que no avecinaba nada bueno.

**De: Ven**

**Enviado a: 6:05 PM**

"**Hola Rox spero k la stes pasndo bn :P Date una vuelta x FB bye"**

Roxas odiaba el modo en que su hermano escribía cuando mandaba un mensaje ¿Qué daño le hacía escribir las cosas correctamente? En fin, su curiosidad fue mayor y decidiendo obedecer, abrió Facebook.

Ni siquiera tuvo que buscar porque Ven lo había etiquetado en su estado, y lo que leyó a continuación hizo que le dieran ganas de tirar el blackberry al suelo con fuerza (Lo único que lo detuvo fue recordar todo el esfuerzo y posters pegados que habían hecho posible comprar el aparato)

**Wayward Wind Ven: ¡Pasándola genial con la rubia más hermosa del mundo! ¡Muéranse de la envidia al saber que soy su primera cita! ¡Já de seguro darían lo que fuera por estar en mi lugar LOSERS!**

**Like · Comment · 3 minutes ago **

**10 people like this**

**View all 8 comments**

Roxas presionó la opción para ver los comentarios ¿Alguien debió haber puesto a Ven en su lugar verdad? ¿Verdad?

No

**Wayfinder Kai:** **¡OMG! ¡Esto es épico! X3333 ¡Cuida de Nami Ven!**

**3 minutes ago · Like 8**

**Wayward Wind Ven: Por supuesto, sabes que está en buenas manos ;D**

**3 minutes ago · Like · 4**

**Heartless Killer Sora: ¡Argh! ¡Qué suertudo eres Ven! ¬¬**

**2 minutes ago · Like · 6**

El rubio cada vez abría más los ojos por la sorpresa – _"¿No pueden hablar en serio?"_ – Pensó indignado.

**Axel is on Fire Baby!: ¡Vaya es bueno ver que uno de los gemelos se ha hecho hombre finalmente! Pero… ¿Por qué Nami-chan~? ¡Ella es mía! Got it memorized?**

**2 minutes ago · Like · 8**

**Wayward Wind Ven: ¡Mala suerte Lea! Pero… ¿Qué diría tu novia si ve ese post?**

**1 minute ago · Like · 8**

**Axel is on Fire Baby!: ¡Shhhh! ¡Puede oirte!**

**1 minute ago · Like · 8**

_"¿Qué Lea tiene novia?"_ – Pensó Roxas levantando una ceja – _"¡Eso no es importante ahora! ¿Y por qué todos usan apodos? ¿Es una especie de moda? Oh al menos Riku sí usa su nombre, él debe haber escrito algo con más sentido"_

**Riku Harvey: Naminé es una hermosa flor, debes tratarla con delicadeza Ventus. En fin espero que la sigan pasando bien en la cita :) **

**1 minute ago · Like · 8**

**Wayward Wind Ven: Obvio, esta será la mejor cita que ella haya tenido jamás ¡Oh es cierto! ¡Yo soy su primera cita! Hehe :D**

**53 seconds ago · Like · 8**

Roxas pensó que Ven se estaba pasando, casi podía imaginar su voz arrogante al leer ese último comentario.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué aprietas tu teléfono así tan fuerte?" – Le preguntó de pronto Xion preocupada.

"Esto" – Le dijo Roxas mostrándole los comentarios – "¿Puedes creerlo?"

"Oh" – Respondió la chica y a continuación lo miró seriamente – "¿Por qué no has escrito nada?"

"Creo que se me pasará la mano si lo hago"

"No te preocupes yo lo haré" – Dijo Xion con una expresión seria en el rostro, a medida que sacaba su teléfono y presionaba las teclas rápidamente.

"Ya está" – Le dijo a Roxas y éste leyó lo que había escrito.

**Xion Kreiss:**

"_Oh bueno, parece que Xion también tiene los pies sobre la tierra, ya que, usa su nombre real, a ver que escribió…"_

**Xion Kreiss: ¡Yay, Me alegro tanto por ustedes! x3 ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos! Ven, dale a Nami la mejor cita de su vida, se lo merece :)**

**A few seconds ago · Like · 8**

Al rubio le saltaba un ojo ¿Cómo era posible que todos apoyaran a Ven? Oh bueno excepto Sora y Lea… pero sus opiniones tampoco es muy agradable que digamos, pero había algo que lo intrigaba aún más que eso – _"¿Qué es lo que piensa Blondie de todo esto?"_

"_¿Acaso se divierte más con mi hermano que conmigo?"_

"Eso fue tan dulce" – Dijo Xion de pronto – "Vamos Roxas, continuemos con nuestra cita"

"Sí…" – _"¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?"_

* * *

"¡Eso fue tan divertido! Pero me hubiera gustado más ver la cara de mi hermano… ¡Oh bueno! No se puede tener todo en la vida" – Dijo Ven más para sí mismo que para Naminé.

Estaban sentados en la plaza de comidas del centro comercial, ambos estaban comiendo helados, Naminé había escogido un Double Crunch, mientras que Ven comía su Bueno Volcano con una mano y con la otra escribía en su teléfono.

"Gracias de nuevo por no decirles que canté" – Dijo la chica sonriendo y el rubio le guiñó un ojo.

"Por nada, eso será nuestro secreto"

La chica asintió pero de repente su vista se clavó en el suelo como lo hacía habitualmente al ponerse nerviosa.

"T-tú ¿T-tú crees que Ro-Roxas haya vi-visto el p-post?"

"Oh eso es un hecho, y tienes como prueba que Xion haya dejado un comentario"

A Naminé le dio una punzada en el corazón al recordar que Roxas estaba con su "novia" en una cita también, sin embargo, se esforzó para que no se le notara.

"Entonces ¿Por qué no escribió nada?"

"Porque es un maldito cobarde ¿Por qué más?" – Dijo Ventus con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia pero la rubia no entendió a qué se refería.

De todas maneras, él se adelantó antes de que ella pudiera preguntar.

"¿Qué te parece si después de comer nuestro helados vamos a jugar videojuegos al Arcade Shop?"

"Oh" – Dijo Naminé débilmente, los videojuegos le recordaban terriblemente a Roxas, y a pesar de seguir enfadada con él, estaba decidida a no compartir eso con nadie más.

"L-lo siento… pero me gustaría mirar algo de ropa si no te molesta" – Le dijo a Ven tratando de no sonar grosera.

"Nah, para nada, recuerda que estoy aquí para hacerte feliz"

"Gracias" – Dijo la chica sonriendo.

* * *

"¿Quieres ir a los videojuegos?"

"Paso"

"¿A comer algo?"

"No"

"¡Roxas no estás cooperando!" – Profirió Xion molesta, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

"Lo siento, lo siento…" – Se disculpó el chico débilmente y luego propuso algo sin realmente pensarlo – "¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta por la playa?"

La chica de cabello negro se calmó al oír el ofrecimiento – "¡Genial! No sabía que fueras tan romántico Roxas"

"Ni yo…" – Respondió el rubio de una forma casi inaudible.

* * *

A Naminé realmente no le gustaba mirar ropa, eso era algo más al estilo de Kairi, y debido a eso se arrepintió enormemente de no haber elegido algo mejor.

"No eres como todas las chicas" – Le dijo Ventus con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La mayoría de las chicas se vuelven locas comprando en el centro comercial y tú llevas una sola cosa"

Naminé observó la pequeña bolsa que sostenía. A pesar de estar una hora dando vueltas por muchas tiendas, sólo había comprado un brazalete para su madre.

"Es una actividad a la que no estoy habituada" – Dijo suavemente y luego miró al chico con preocupación – "¿Crees que eso me hace rara?"

Él negó con la cabeza – "Para nada, creo que es una de las cualidades que te hacen única"

La chica levantó una ceja incrédula – "¿De verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto!" – Exclamó Ventus con seguridad y luego de consultar su reloj le hizo una pregunta a la chica – "Hey Naminé ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa?"

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos – "¿Q-Qué?"

"¿Qué si te gustaría ir a mi casa?" – Repitió la oferta Ventus.

"Yo…" – Naminé no podía creerlo, jamás pensó que tendría la oportunidad de visitar la casa de los gemelos, a decir verdad Roxas era muy reservado al hablar de su familia y la rubia no podía negar que se moría de la curiosidad de visitar tal lugar.

"¡Me encantaría!" – Dijo finalmente y Ventus le regaló una enorme sonrisa.

"¡Genial! Vamos entonces"

* * *

Ventus y Naminé habían charlado sobre cosas triviales de camino a la casa del primero, el tema que más se había repetido era el de los exámenes del día siguiente y para sorpresa de la chica el rubio tenía la total seguridad de que le iría excelente.

"Anímate Nami, tienes que vencer a mi hermano en puntaje"

"No creo que pueda hacer eso Ven" – Contestó la chica con una risita.

"Bah, debes tener más confianza" – El chico se detuvo – "Ya llegamos"

"¿Ah?" – Soltó Naminé confundida, deteniéndose también. Una casa bastante parecida a la suya estaba frente a ella y su corazón empezó a latirle fuerte por los nervios – _"¡Entraré a la casa de Roxas!"_

Ventus la guió por un pequeño sendero que terminaba en la puerta de entrada y a continuación sacó su llave y la introdujo en la cerradura.

"Pasa" – La invitó a entrar el chico, Naminé obedeció, deteniéndose en la sala de estar.

"Con permiso" – Dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

"¡Ventus, Roxas! ¿Es alguno de ustedes?" – Llamó una voz femenina procedente de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

"¡Soy yo! ¿Puedes venir un momento?"

"En seguida voy Ven" – Respondió la mujer, y Naminé concluyó que ésta debía conocer bastante a los gemelos al reconocer la voz de Ventus, ya que él y su hermano tenían el mismo tono de voz.

Dos mujeres hermosas aparecieron en la sala, la primera de ellas tenía el cabello largo y negro, tez clara y unos exóticos ojos rojos, llevaba puesta una blusa escarlata de mangas largas, una mini falda negra y tacones rojos, su atuendo realmente acentuaba su figura.

La segunda parecía tener unos pocos años más que la pelinegra, además de un aspecto algo cansado, sin embargo, eso no opacaba su belleza, tenía puesto un top de mangas ¾ blanco, jeans y zapatos blancos bajos, su cabello era corto y rubio, sus ojos azules reflejaban una bondad infinita, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Naminé fue su sonrisa, la cual era exactamente igual a la de Roxas.

La hermosa señora se dirigió a Naminé – "Hijo ¿Es ella la chica con la que saliste? Es aún más hermosa de cómo la describiste"

La rubia se ruborizó a más no poder al oír esas palabras.

"Awww es muy tierna" – Dijo la otra mujer – "¿Cómo te llamas querida?"

"N-Naminé"

"¡Oh tú eres Naminé! He oído mucho de ti, encantada de conocerte linda, mi nombre es Stella, soy la madre de Roxas y Ventus"

"Yo soy Tifa" – Se presentó la mujer de cabello negro – "Yo soy la tía de esa par de mocosos molestos"

Naminé soltó una risita y Ven puso los ojos en blanco.

"Tía, Naminé no lleva ni un minuto en esta casa y ya me estás avergonzando"

Stella se acercó a Naminé y le susurró al oído – "Debe agradecer que mi hermano no está aquí ¡Él no lo dejaría en paz!"

La rubia no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, ambas mujeres le estaban agradando mucho.

"Tifa es mi cuñada, ella y mi hermano viven en Twilight Town, pero de vez en cuando vienen aquí a ayudarme" – Explicó la madre de Ven.

"Oh por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo la ci…?" – Preguntó Tifa.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió, dejando al descubierto a un chico rubio de cabello puntiagudo, que parecía ser el reflejo de Ven, estaban vestidos casi de la misma forma, no obstante, éste llevaba una camisa celeste con franjas blancas, una camiseta, zapatillas del mismo color y jeans, también tenía un accesorio que lo diferenciaba de su hermano, el cual consistía de una muñequera negra.

A su lado se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabello negro corto, la cual llevaba puesto un top negro con unos lentes de sol colgados en él, shorts blancos y zapatillas converse negras.

* * *

"¡El paseo estuvo increíble Roxas!" – Exclamó Xion abrazando al chico, éste le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda indiferentemente y luego abrió la puerta de su casa.

Ocho ojos lo observaban, pero el par que jamás pensó ver allí, le pertenecían a la rubia en la que había pensando desde hace días.

"Hola hijo" – Saludó su madre como si nada y luego se dirigió a la chica que estaba al lado de Roxas – "Hola Xion ¿Cómo les fue?"

La chica de cabello negro abrió su boca por la sorpresa de ver a Naminé allí también, pero volvió rápidamente a la normalidad.

"¡Nos fue genial tía Stella!" – Dijo con alegría entrando a la casa y acercándose a las personas que tenía en frente – "Hola tía Tifa, Ven… Naminé"

"H-Hola" – Le devolvió el saludo la rubia, pero en lugar de mirar a Xion sus ojos estaban clavados en Roxas y éste le devolvía la mirada.

Stella miró a todos con una expresión indescifrable y a continuación se dirigió a su hijo recién llegado – "Roxas cariño ¿Acaso no vas a entrar?"

"¿Qué? Oh, oh sí…" – Respondió él distraídamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ventus soltó una risita y Xion miró a Roxas preocupada, al parecer dispuesta a averiguar que sucedía, pero el timbre de su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Oh, lo siento, vuelvo en seguida" – Se excusó saliendo al pórtico rápidamente.

Un silencio tenso se hizo presente en el cuarto, y Tifa miraba a todos confundida, preguntándose qué rayos sucedía.

"Naminé linda" – Dijo Stella de pronto, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo.

"¿S-sí?"- Preguntó ella finalmente dejando de mirar a Roxas.

"¿Te gustaría ayudarnos en la cocina? Tifa y yo estábamos en medio de la preparación de un pastel"

"Oh… pero yo… no sé… no quiero arruinarlo" – Dijo la rubia mirando al suelo.

"No arruinarás nada cariño" – La alentó Stella.

"¡Claro que sí!" – Se unió Tifa – "Vamos"

Ambas la tía y la madre de los gemelos apoyaron sus manos en los hombros de la chica y la condujeron a la cocina, dejando a los chicos solos detrás.

Después de otro incómodo silencio, Roxas decidió hablar.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Huh? ¿Me hablas a mí?" – Preguntó Ventus con una sonrisa en su rostro y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda.

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco – "¿A quién más? Pero en fin, dime ¿A qué se debe esto?"

"¿A qué se debe qué?"

"No juegues conmigo Ventus ¿Por qué la trajiste aquí?" – Lo enfrentó Roxas frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Por qué no debería traerla aquí? ¿A qué le tienes miedo Roxas?"

"¡A nada! Pero si ella…" –Dijo el otro gemelo titubeando.

"¿Si ella qué?" – Ventus bajó los brazos y miró a Roxas con el ceño fruncido, éste último sabía que cuando su hermano ponía esa actitud la cosa iba en serio – "¿Por qué sigues ocultándole cosas? No puedes engañar a Naminé toda la vida"

"¡No la estoy engañando! Es sólo que…"

"¿Temes que su actitud hacia ti cambie si sabe la verdad? ¡No seas ridículo Roxas! ¡Lo único que alejará a esa chica es tú indecisión!"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¡De tus sentimientos por ella! ¿De qué más?"

"No sé de qué estás hablando…" – Dijo Roxas a la defensiva.

"¡Al parecer no! ¡Porque si lo supieras dejarías de hacerla sufrir, y a esa chica también!" – Exclamó Ventus enojado señalando la puerta de entrada, Roxas sabía que del otro lado se encontraba Xion…

"Naminé y Xion no merecen esto Roxas, parece que por ahora aún tienes tiempo, pero espero que te decidas antes de que sea demasiado tarde y pierdas a las dos"

"Ven… ¿De qué…?" – Trató de preguntar Roxas, pero Ventus se acercó a su gemelo y puso una mano en su hombro.

"Roxas… escúchame, eres mi hermano y quiero lo mejor para ti, así que espero que desde hoy pienses mejor las cosas" – Dijo el chico con un tono más suave esta vez.

El ruido de la puerta de entrada los interrumpió.

"Era mi padre, quería sabe si…" – Xion los miró intrigada – "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"No, fue sólo una típica charla de hermanos" – Le aseguró Ven con una sonrisa, para a continuación entrar a la cocina.

* * *

Aunque al principio había tenido sus dudas al igual que con el karaoke, la verdad es que Naminé se había divertido bastante ayudando a preparar el pastel, parece que ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas…

Se preguntaba si Ven y Roxas habían discutido, pero cuando el primero entró a la cocina llevaba en su rostro la típica sonrisa, decidió creer que todo estaba bien.

"¡Ya está listo!" – Dijo Tifa feliz, mientras sacaba el pastel del horno – "Ahora lo único que falta es la decoración ¡Te la encargamos Naminé!"

"Está bien" – Asintió la rubia con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la crema pastelera para realizar su trabajo, rogaba no echarlo a perder, pero no contó con que "algo" más ocupara sus pensamientos.

"_Roxas… no esperaba verlo hoy ¿Por qué me pongo tan nerviosa cuando estoy cerca de él? ¿Será por ese tonto sueño que tuve? ¡Deja de pensar en ese sueño Naminé! ¡Es algo que jamás pasará!"_

"_¿Qué? ¿Acaso quiero que pase? ¡Ay Naminé, desde que conociste a ese chico no ha sido tú misma! ¿Por qué le hablé siquiera? Lo hiciste por el bien de tus amigos, porque no querías que los lastimara más… pero… ¿Es sólo por eso? La verdad es que ese chico me intrigó desde el principio… de alguna forma sabía que estaba sufriendo por algo… Todos decían que era un chico agradable y yo quería verlo por mí misma. Quería que él me hablara y me sonriera ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué quería eso? ¿Por qué __**quiero **__eso? Él está con Xion… no conmigo… ¿Qué me está pasando?"_

"Naminé cielo ¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó una voz con dulzura, la cual le pertenecía a Stella, quien la miraba comprensivamente.

Naminé ni siquiera había abierto el envase de la crema.

"Oh ¡Lo siento!" – Se disculpó la chica, realizando su labor esta vez.

* * *

"¡A comer pastel!" – Dijo Ventus como un niño pequeño, a medida que entraba al comedor y tomaba asiento, indicándole a Naminé que hiciera lo mismo.

Tifa situó el pastel en un gran plato de vidrio en el centro de la mesa, la cual Xion había ordenado amablemente.

Todos tomaron asiento y la mujer de cabello negro largo le sirvió una porción del postre a cada uno.

Para mala suerte de Naminé, Roxas y Xion habían quedado sentados justo en frente de ella, por lo que era imposible no mirarlos.

"¡Wow Naminé te quedó delicioso!" – La halagó Ventus.

"Yo no hice mucho, es todo mérito de tu madre y tu tía"

"No seas modesta Naminé" – Dijo Tifa después de comer un trozo de pastel – "Nos ayudaste mucho, se ve que tienes talento para esto"

La chica asintió avergonzada y comenzó a comer su porción en silencio.

"No es lo único que sabe hacer extraordinariamente" – Dijo Ven y la rubia lo miró con preocupación, pero éste le guiñó el ojo – "También es una excelente dibujante" – Antes de que la chica pudiera relajarse, Ven se dirigió a su hermano – "¿Verdad que sí? ¿Roxas?"

Ambos, Roxas y Naminé casi se atragantan con el pastel.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué?" – Preguntó él.

"Te pregunté si estás de acuerdo con que Naminé es una excelente dibujante"

"Hmm, er… sí" – Respondió Roxas concentrándose en su plato con todas sus energías.

La rubia se ruborizó terriblemente.

"Eso es fantástico linda, me encantaría ver algunos de tus dibujos la próxima vez que vengas" – Le dijo Stella a la chica y ésta la miró sorprendida.

"_¿La próxima vez?"_ – Pensó Naminé y cuando estaba a punto de agradecerle el gesto a Stella, Xion decidió que era el momento perfecto para hablar.

"Yo tampoco he visto los dibujos de Naminé, de seguro deben ser impresionantes" – Halagó Xion a la rubia, y ésta asintió forzando una sonrisa, y la chica de cabello negro continuó dirigiéndose a todos – "Por cierto ¿Les gustaría ver el regalo que me hizo Roxas?"

A la rubia le dio un vuelco el corazón y Tifa le robó las palabras de la boca – "¿Regalo? Claro, pero… ¿Celebran algo en especial?"

"¡Claro!" – Xion abrazó a Roxas con fuerza – "¡Hoy es nuestro aniversario!"

A Naminé se le cayó la cuchara, pero por suerte nadie lo notó o al menos eso es lo que ella pensaba.

"¿Aniversario?" – Preguntó nuevamente Tifa levantando una ceja.

"Bueno, técnicamente es un cumple mes ¡Llevamos dos años y tres meses!" – Dijo Xion con orgullo y a continuación sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolso.

El contenido consistía en un collar de plata con un dije en forma de R.

Al verlo Naminé se sintió mareada y un enorme deseo de salir de esa casa se apoderó de ella.

"Esta muy lindo" – Dijo Stella sin mucha emoción.

"¿Verdad que sí? Roxas ¿Por qué no me ayudas a abrocharlo?" – Pidió Xion y el rubio obedeció sin ganas.

Al verlos tan cerca el uno del otro, Naminé supo que era hora de largarse de allí, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ven, se levantó de golpe.

"Es tarde, debo llevar a Naminé a su casa" – Dijo el chico y rubia lo miró sorprendida y agradecida a la vez, le había dicho a su madre que estaría en casa a las nueve y apenas eran las ocho con cinco.

"Oh ¿En serio? ¿No vas a terminar tu pastel?" – Le preguntó Tifa algo decepcionada.

"Es una pena…" – Comentó Stella con una expresión triste y luego miró a Roxas – "Hijo ¿Por qué no guardas el pastel en un recipiente de plástico para que se lo lleve?"

Naminé negó con la cabeza – "No hace falta de verdad…" – Trató de excusarse, pero Roxas ya había ido a la cocina a buscar lo que le pidieron.

Fueron como cinco segundos, pero a la pobre chica se le hicieron eternos, y lo peor es que el rubio se tomó la molestia de guardar el pastel por ella y entregárselo en las manos.

"G-gracias" – Dijo Naminé sin mirarlo.

"¿Vamos?" – Le preguntó Ven finalmente y la chica asintió.

"M-muchas gracias por su hospitalidad" – Dijo ella sin mirar a nadie en particular.

"Por nada querida, fue un gusto conocerte" – Se despidió Stella.

"¡Espero que nos veamos pronto! Me aseguraré de traer a mi esposo la próxima vez para que lo conozcas" – Agregó Tifa.

"¡Adiós Naminé! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela" – Dijo Xion despidiéndose con la mano.

"A-adiós" – Dijo la rubia saliendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

Ven abrió la puerta y la chica salió como una flecha sin siquiera esperarlo, por lo que él tuvo que correr detrás de ella.

"¡Naminé espera!" – Gritó Ven y cuando finalmente la alcanzó, le tomó el brazo forzándola a que se diera la vuelta.

"Naminé…" – Dijo el chico con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos de la chica estaban vidriosos, debido a las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

"No lo soporto más Ventus…" – Dijo ella suavemente.

"Tranquila, acompáñame te sacaré de aquí" – Le dijo él apoyando su mano en la espalda de la chica.

Ella asintió y caminó junto a él.

* * *

Se detuvieron en un pequeño parque que se encontraba a algunos bloques de distancia de la casa de Ventus, ambos tomaron asiento en una de las bancas.

Como si de pronto le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima de pronto, Naminé no pudo contener más el llanto.

Lloró y lloró sin intención de contenerse, y Ven le entregó un pañuelo con su inicial, parecía haber sido bordado por una chica, pero Naminé no se sentía con ganas de preguntarle quien lo había hecho, en cambio agradecía enormemente su compañía.

Finalmente después de varios minutos, la chica decidió que le debía una explicación a Ventus.

"Ven…"

"No es necesario que me digas algo Naminé" – Dijo el chico como si le hubiera leído la mente.

"Pero yo… quiero hablar contigo"

"¿Estás segura? ¿No preferirías hablar con Kairi?"

"Luego le llegará el turno a ella… ahora es contigo con quien quiero hablar"

Ven asintió y escuchó en silencio.

"Soy una tonta… una completa idiota… ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de algo tan obvio?" – Naminé soltó una risa irónica.

"El otro día... al oír que Roxas tendría una cita con Xion... me molesté mucho, al igual que la otra vez cuando fuimos al parque ¿Sabías que salté en medio de una atracción en movimiento?"

Ventus negó con la cabeza.

"Pues lo hice y todo porque pensé que Roxas y Xion se habían besado… finalmente sé lo que sentí en ese momento… eran celos…"

"Todo encaja ahora… el motivo por el cual quise hablarle, la alegría que sentí cuando él me notó… la felicidad que me invade al estar junto a él cada día, lo divertido que fue ese paseo en la playa, sólo porque él estaba allí" – Naminé apoyó sus manos en su pecho y cerró los ojos – "Y… esa vez en la que me salvó de Seifer… creo que ese fue el momento en que mi corazón se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba y quería estar a su lado… pero yo fui demasiado obstinada como para aceptarlo en ese momento…"

Naminé miró a Ventus – "Me gusta Roxas… finalmente puedo decirlo"

La rubia dio un suspiro y sonrió – "¿Tú lo sabías verdad?"

El chico asintió – "Sí, desde el principio al ver la forma en la que se hablaban"

Naminé rió – "¿Soy bastante obvia no es así?" – Su expresión se puso seria – "¿Crees que él lo sepa?"

"No, estoy seguro de que no lo sabe, porque si así fuera las cosas serían diferentes"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" – La chica lo miró con extrañeza.

"Naminé… sé que no me corresponde decirlo pero… Roxas siente algo por ti"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Que tú has sido la única persona que lo ha hecho sonreír de verdad en mucho tiempo, además es mi hermano, no puede engañarme"

"Pero él… está con Xion" – Naminé bajó la cabeza.

"Esa nunca ha sido una verdadera relación, estoy seguro de que has escuchado algo parecido antes"

La chica recordó las palabras de Kairi y Axel y asintió.

"¿Qué harás? ¿Le dirás lo que sientes por él?" – Le preguntó Ventus.

Ella negó con la cabeza – "No, aunque todos me digan que él no siente nada por Xion, eso no cambia el hecho de que siga con ella, Roxas debe tener fuertes razones para hacerlo... yo… no me interpondré entre ellos"

"Naminé…"

"No quiero causarle malos ratos… pero no puedo estar lejos de él, así que he decidido permanecer a su lado de todos modos, aunque sea sólo como una amiga"

Ventus abrió mucho los ojos – "Pero eso… suena bastante doloroso ¿Estás segura de que es la decisión correcta? ¿Cómo soportarás verlo junto a Xion?"

"Es algo que tendré que aprender a hacer… si lo pienso bien es aún peor no estar cerca de él"

El chico suspiró frustrado – "Bien, si esa es tu decisión… debo respetarla"

"Gracias"

"Aún no he terminado" – El chico sonrió – "Naminé si alguna vez te sientes mal, por favor, no dudes en llamarme, prométemelo" – Ven levantó su dedo meñique y la chica hizo lo mismo.

"Lo prometo" – Dijo ella con convicción entrelazando sus dedos.

"Esta vez si es hora de que lleve a casa" – Dijo él mirando su reloj.

"Oh… lo siento, debo haber llorado por más tiempo del que pensaba"

Ambos se levantaron y Ven hizo un ademán con la mano de que no había problema – "Nah, no te preocupes todo está b…"

El motivo por el cual el chico no había podido terminar la frase, era una bella chica rubia que lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ventus sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

"Gracias por la cita Ven y también por… por esto" – Dijo ella dulcemente.

"Por nada Naminé, espero que todo resulte bien para ti y para Roxas"

**Continuará…**

**¡Al fin! Perdón por la demora, me estaba preparando para los quince de Colibritany XD Jaja no, la verdad es que tuve cosas que hacer y ahora tengo una fiebre terrible, después de subir esto voy derecho a la cama.**

**¡Un abrazo especial para los que me agregaron a Facebook, me encanta hablar con ustedes xx!**

**Besos para todos mis reviewers ^^ Sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii NathalieLove2 Namiroku Naminedrawing ZairaLeeWay LittlecrazyKairi lightning Ashly-san Netto Kurosawa Catseriina y Vanegirl9 xx**

**Respuestas:**

**Guest: ¡Aquí está la cita! Espero no decepcionarte xx**

**LittlecrazyKairi: Que bueno que te gustó el especial x3 Aquí están los demás y la tan esperada cita :D**

**Naminedrawing: ¡Finalmente Naminé se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos! Ahora sólo falta Roxas… Espero que te haya gustado este cap ^^**

**Danit67: ¿Axel y Larxene? La verdad es que no soy fan de ellos, pero prefiero que lo emparejen con ella antes de que con cualquier otra (u otro T.T no me gusta el yaoi) Aawww que bueno que te gustaron los momentos RokuxShi.**

**En lo personal pienso que Riku se ve hot de cualquier forma XD y si me lo tomo en serio :p Bye**

**Tengo el facebook en inglés, me dio flojera cambiarlo así que por eso lo dejé tal cual lo veo yo XD  
**

**Y sí es Stella del mítico FF Versus XIII  
**


	20. Día de fiebre de amor parte 1

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**Capítulo XVII Día de fiebre de amor parte 1**

Naminé veía el mundo de una manera distinta luego de esa decisiva conversación con Ventus, el cielo parecía más azul, el pasto más verde y los pájaros cantaban con más ganas cada mañana ¿Acaso era eso que llamaban amor? ¿Qué más podría ser? Era la única respuesta que se le ocurría, nunca había experimentado ese sentimiento antes, pero ya no había duda alguna.

No obstante no todo era color de rosa, y eso lo comprobaba cada día al levantarse: el amor también traía su cuota de sufrimiento, era el precio que debía pagar, Roxas no estaba solo, y aunque casi todas las personas que conocía le aseguraban que no había nada entre él y Xion, que tan sólo era una relación superficial, ella seguía siendo oficialmente su novia y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía odiarla por ello; la pelinegra era una chica adorable que sabía ganarse el cariño de todos a su alrededor. Naminé hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener esa personalidad extrovertida, pero no había sido bendecida con ello, en cambio, se la pasaba todo el tiempo tartamudeando y mirando al piso ¿Quién podría encontrarla interesante así?

Es por ello que debía conformarse con sólo ser una amiga más de Roxas, y eso es que si el chico aún la consideraba como tal…

Un mes había ocurrido desde la "cita" con Ven, y demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en ese corto tiempo.

No todas buenas.

Primero había llegado la temida semana de exámenes, Naminé estaba histérica pero estaba segura de que ver a Roxas le daría ánimos, sin embargo, él no se encontraba en el salón, de hecho fue el último estudiante en llegar, y se sentó en silencio a su lado sin siquiera mirarla. La chica trató de tranquilizarse convenciéndose de que el rubio necesitaba la mayor concentración posible, fue por eso que decidió ignorar el asunto, estaba segura de que más tarde hablaría con él.

El primer examen era el de matemáticas, uno de los fuertes de Naminé, así que estaba segura de que le había ido bien.

Los alumnos podían salir del salón al terminar, y no sorprendió a la chica que Roxas fuera el primero en hacerlo. Hizo el examen en menos de media hora, incluso la maestra Quistis le preguntó si estaba seguro de que no necesitaba más tiempo, y el chico sólo negó con la cabeza y abandonó el lugar.

A pesar de que cada vez estaba más intrigada por la actitud de Roxas, Naminé resolvió no ir tras él, incluso cuando ya el primer día de exámenes había concluido.

Kairi se reunió con ella, explicándole que sólo serían las dos por ese día, porque Sora había corrido a la biblioteca a estudiar toda la noche (Naminé no podía creerlo hasta que la pelirroja le explicó que los padres del chico lo habían amenazado con quitarle todos sus videojuegos si no sacaba una calificación "aceptable")

Las chicas habían ido a relajarse al jardín, se encontraban sentadas en el pasto cerca de una de las orillas del lago.

"¿Y qué pasa con los otros?" – Le preguntó la rubia a su amiga.

"Yuna, Rikku y Paine están ayudando a Selphie y Tidus, porque al parecer no les fue muy bien hoy y tienen que compensarlo mañana" – Le explicó la chica.

"Oh ya veo… ¡Espera!" – Exclamó Naminé notando algo de pronto – "¿Están todos juntos? ¿Ya no están peleados?"

Kairi sonrió – "No, ya no, ayer por la tarde fueron a mi casa y se disculparon unas cien veces, diciéndome que su actitud había sido inmadura y que no debieron haberse entrometido así en mis asuntos personales y bla bla. Yo les dije que no tenía nada de que perdonar y nos dimos un abrazo en grupo. Tendrías que haberles visto la cara a los otros tres, Paine irradiaba autosatisfacción por todas partes, Tidus suspiraba de cansancio cada dos segundos y Rikku lloraba de la emoción de haberse reconciliado con su prima"

"Awww, me alegro tanto que estén bien ahora"

"Sí, sin embargo, Selphie y Yuna aún no se perdonan mutuamente"

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Paine dice que ambas son demasiado testaduras para admitir su error y disculparse la una con la otra. En fin, sé que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que nuestra amiga de ojos rojos las obligue a perdonarse a la fuerza"

"Tienes razón" – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Y ahora dime"

Naminé la miró intrigada – "¿Ah?"

Kairi frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos violetas en los azules de la chica amenazadoramente.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?"

"¿A-ayer?"

"Naminé" – Dijo la pelirroja reprendiéndola como a una niña pequeña – "No lo hagas más difícil"

"Oh bueno ayer… Ven y yo salimos por ahí… y… nos divertimos… fuimos a comer helado…"

La pelirroja tenía una expresión de estar perdiendo la paciencia.

"Y después… me llevó a su casa"

Kairi abrió mucho los ojos – "¿Qué?"

"Bueno, eso que te dije, salimos comimos helado..."

"No, no, lo otro ¿Dices que te llevó a su casa?"

"Bueno, sí ¿Hay algo malo con eso?" – Preguntó Naminé frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba la expresión shockeada de Kairi. La hacía sentir como si no fuera digna de tal cosa y ella sí lo era, después de todo era una casa normal como todas, si Xion podía ir, también ella.

Al parecer su amiga adivinó parte de lo que estaba pensando, porque dijo – "No creas que hay algo malo contigo Nami, no estoy pensado eso, es tan sólo que me sorprende que Ventus haya hecho eso…"

"¿Por qué?"

Kairi titubeó – "Bueno porque… porque ellos son algo… reservados con ese tema"

"Xion puede ir" – Dijo Naminé arrepintiéndose al instante por haberlo hecho.

La expresión de Kairi era indescifrable ahora – "Bueno, Xion es la novia de Roxas"

Cada vez era más difícil para la chica contener sus…celos.

"Pero eso no la hace superior a mi ¿Oh si? O sea Roxas es… quiero decir, Roxas y Ven son mis amigos, puedo ir a visitarlos si quiero ¿No? Puedo sentarme a comer en su mesa de la misma forma que Xion lo hace ¿Verdad? Puedo volverme tan cercana a la familia a de Roxas como ella, puedo… puedo estar cerca de Roxas como, como… ella…"

Kairi puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia y le habló dulcemente.

"Naminé, cariño ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras?"

La chica la miró sorprendida – _"¿Estoy llorando?"_ – Pensó incrédula, al mismo tiempo que se tocaba el rostro encontrando las lágrimas que probaban que de hecho lo estaba haciendo.

"Yo… ayer" – Comenzó Naminé – "Cuando Ven y yo fuimos a su casa, bueno… todo estaba bien al principio, conocí a su madre y a su tía, y me agradaron mucho, pero luego oímos la puerta y… allí estaba…" – La chica suspiró tratando de calmarse – "Allí estaba él… con… con ella"

Kairi sólo asintió en silencio animándola a que continuara.

"A él no le gustó que estuviera en su casa, sé que discutió con Ventus por eso, aunque él lo niegue.

Yo ya no quería estar allí, la atmósfera acogedora se había ido, y además… ella…"

"¿Qué hizo Xion?"

"Ellos, yo no lo sabía… ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Ellos estaban de aniversario y… ella sacó un collar que él le había dado y yo… yo" – Naminé comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se cubrió el rostro con las manos – "¡Fui incapaz de soportarlo! ¡No quería verlos juntos allí enfrente de mi, haciendo esas escenas de parejita feliz!"

La pelirroja acarició la espalda de su amiga y la miraba con comprensión.

"Tranquila, ya pasó"

La rubia asintió, se enjuagó las lágrimas, y continuó su relato.

"Me fui de allí y Ventus me siguió y fui allí donde yo me di cuenta… me di cuenta de que…"

"Te gusta Roxas" – Completó la frase Kairi.

Naminé abrió los ojos a más no poder – "¡Cómo lo sabes!"

"Acabas de admitirlo"

"Eso… no, me refiero ¡Ah! Tienes razón, pero…"

"Lo sé desde hace un tiempo ¡Aunque al principio me engañaste! Pensé que te gustaba Sora, pero después de ver tus interacciones con Roxas, se me hizo obvio de que era él el que te gustaba de verdad"

La rubia soltó una risita amarga – "¿Tan obvia soy?"

Kairi asintió sonriendo, pero de pronto su expresión se volvió aterradora.

"¿Q-qué pasa?" – Le preguntó Naminé intimidada.

"Lo que no te perdonaré jamás es que… ¡SE LO HAYAS DICHO A VEN PRIMERO!" – Gritó la pelirroja y luego se cruzó de hombros e hizo un puchero.

"Kairi… es que él estaba allí… y yo… bueno… justo en ese momento me di cuenta de mis sentimientos…"

La pelirroja miró a Naminé como si estuviera loca – "¡ME HUBIERAS LLAMADO! ¡ÉL ES UN CHICO! ¡UN CHICO! ¡CÓMO PUDISTE CONTARLE UN SECRETO ASÍ A UN **CHICO**¡Y ADEMÁS EL HERMANO GEMELO DEL QUE TE GUSTA!"

"Tranquila Kairi… sé que no fue la decisión más sabia" – Mintió Naminé. La verdad es que no encontraba nada malo en haber confiado en Ventus, pero no quería enfadar más a su amiga – "Pero yo estaba deshecha, necesitaba a alguien urgente y Ven estaba allí…"

Por suerte para la rubia, a su amiga la convenció la excusa – "Esta bien, te perdono, pero sólo por el hecho de que fue una decisión apresurada, obviamente no meditada, ni analizada inteligentemente"

Naminé se usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no poner los ojos en blanco.

Y Kairi decidió continuar.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Le confesarás tu amor?"

La rubia no se esperaba esa.

"¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!" – Gritó, comenzando a hiperventilar.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que sabes que te gusta Roxas?"

"Nada, por supuesto"

"¿Cómo que nada?"

"¿Qué quieres que haga Kairi? Sabes que Roxas está con Xion"

La pelirroja puso la misma expresión de un niño pequeño al que le regalan calcetines en lugar de juguetes en navidad.

"Sabes que él no la quiere"

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Todos dicen lo mismo, pero él está con ella, no sería así si no la quisiera ¿Verdad?"

Kairi suspiró – "Yo creo que es un estúpido, sé que le tiene cariño, se conocen desde hace siglos, pero… ella lo ama Naminé y él en cambio sólo la quiere como una amiga, estoy segura"

"No lo creeré hasta que él lo diga; cosa que dudo que pase algún día"

"¿Qué harás entonces? Es obvio que esto te afecta"

"No haré nada, ya te lo dije. Sólo quiero permanecer cerca de él, ya que es lo único que puedo hacer… soy demasiado egoísta como para alejarlo de mi vida ahora que sé lo que siento" – Dijo Naminé tratando de sonar decidida, sin embargo, la crisis que había tenido hace unos minutos demostraba que era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Que testadura eres" – Opinó Kairi.

"Mira quien lo dice" – Lanzó Naminé.

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro de frustración y le sonrió a su amiga.

"Tienes razón, soy la última persona que puede criticarte…"

"Aún no entiendo porqué no le confiesas tus sentimientos a Sora, el chico es un ángel, es obvio que le importas mucho, no tiene novia y se conocen desde hace años"

"Ese es el problema, nos conocemos desde hace años, y en todos esos años Sora no me ha visto como algo más que una simple amiga, incluso a veces pienso que hasta como una hermana… es por ello que seguiré cumpliendo con ese papel"

"Pero Kairi…"

"Nada de peros Naminé, y es más cambiemos el tema, esto se está volviendo deprimente"

La rubia se resignó – "Tienes razón, además debemos concentrarnos en los exámenes, no podemos fallar"

"Ni me lo recuerdes"

* * *

Sin embargo, concentrarse en los exámenes le resultó difícil a Naminé, cortesía de la nueva actitud de Roxas.

El chico siguió ignorándola día tras día, sin embargo, la rubia inventaba excusas para justificar su comportamiento, pero con el final de la semana de exámenes se le acabaron las ideas.

La chica trató de distraerse el fin de semana, pero lamentablemente todos sus amigos tenían algo que hacer; intentó con la internet, pero le recordaba aún más a Roxas, debido a todas las conversaciones que habían tenido a través de ella, durante la Golden Week, obviamente el chico aparecía como "desconectado" y Naminé admitió que era demasiado cobarde como para mandarle un correo electrónico, un mensaje de texto y aún peor llamarlo.

Afortunadamente la presencia de Terra en la cena (cosa que ya era un hábito) la animó. Se encontraban conversando de cosas triviales hasta que el tema de los exámenes salió.

"Estoy seguro de que a Naminé le fue excelente" – Opinó el castaño, mientras se servía más un poco más de la ensalada que había hecho la rubia, la cual era una de las pocas cosas que podía preparar.

"Eso espero…" – Respondió ella no muy convencida.

"Vamos Naminé cielo, Terra tiene razón, además ¿No fue Roxas quien te ayudó a estudiar?"

"A-así es, por algunos días…"

"Roxas y su hermano son chicos muy listos, sin embargo, no llegan al nivel de mi sobrino" – Dijo Terra con orgullo.

"Jaja me imagino, pero no olvides que Riku va en un grado más alto Terra" – Dijo Aqua riendo.

"_Riku…"_ – Se sumergió en sus pensamientos Naminé – _"No lo he visto desde ese día en el que fui con Sora a su habitación…"_

"Hmm yo…" – Comenzó tímidamente la rubia dirigiéndose al castaño.

Éste la miró con cariño – "Dime Naminé"

"Bueno, me gustaría… me gustaría saber como se encuentra Riku" – Preguntó tímidamente la chica.

Aqua los miró un poco confundida, pero Terra comprendió al instante.

"Muchas gracias por tu preocupación. Riku está bien, siempre ha sido un chico fuerte, además, después de que habló conmigo yo también apoyé su decisión, era lo mejor para los dos separarse ¿No crees?"

Naminé asintió sonriendo suavemente.

"Puedes ir a ver a Riku cuando quieras Naminé, él te aprecia mucho, sé que no le molestará que te des una vuelta por el salón del Consejo Estudiantil, aún cuando están muy ocupados organizando el viaje"

"¿Huh? ¿Cuál viaje?" – Preguntó Aqua dirigiéndose a su hija, pero ésta tampoco sabía a lo que se refería Terra.

"Están organizando un viaje escolar programado para fin de mes" – Explicó el castaño – "Sé que uno de los destinos, es el bosque de Enchanted Dominion"

"¡Wow!" – Exclamaron madre e hija al unísono.

Naminé esperaba que Roxas y ella ya estuvieran en buenos términos para el día del viaje. No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero fantaseaba con que estuvieran juntos y crearan agradables recuerdos, que les pertenecieran sólo a los dos.

Poco sabía ella que el destino tenía planeada otra forma de crear dichos recuerdos.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el lunes, Naminé no tuvo duda alguna de que pasaba algo malo entre Roxas y ella.

Se dirigía a clases como siempre y al llegar al salón el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver que su amado rubio no se encontraba sentado en su lugar habitual, sino que había alguien más allí.

"¿Kairi? ¿Qué…?" – Trató de preguntarle a su amiga, pero ésta alzó su mano interrumpiéndola.

"No tengo idea, cuando llegué Roxas estaba en mi asiento" – Dijo la chica señalando tal dirección.

Naminé la siguió con la mirada, y pudo comprobar que efectivamente Roxas se encontraba sentado junto a Sora, y no le sorprendió que éste ni siquiera la mirara, el castaño por su parte junto sus manos en señal de perdón y esbozó una sonrisa intranquila. La rubia asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa y Sora se secó el sudor de la frente dando un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes? ¿Por qué Roxas está actuando como un estúpido de nuevo?" – Preguntó Kairi y Naminé regresó su atención hacia ella.

"No tengo idea" – Dijo a medida que se sentaba.

"¿Quieres que lo siente a la fuerza aquí? A decir verdad solo acepté cambiarme de lugar porque Sora me lo pidió"

"No, no hace falta, es más ¿Podrías quedarte aquí conmigo?" – Pidió Naminé.

La pelirroja parpadeó un par de veces – "¿Estás segura? Pensé que habías dicho que querías permanecer al lado de Roxas"

"Bueno, sí… pero la verdad es que se está volviendo un poco incómodo estar sentada junto a él con esa actitud"

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Ya estaba así antes? Pensé que habías dicho que estaba estudiando y por eso no estaba contigo"

"Bueno… la verdad es que mentí en esa parte"

"NaMiNé" – Dijo Kairi remarcando las sílabas del nombre de la rubia.

"Bien, bien" – La chica alzó las manos en señal de derrota – "La verdad es que está así desde el día en que salí con Ventus ¿Satisfecha?"

"¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE ESO AN…? Oooooooooooooooohhh~ ya entiendo todo" – Dijo Kairi con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en su lindo rostro.

Naminé frunció el ceño- "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué entendiste?"

La pelirroja miró a Roxas y luego a Naminé, y ésta última podría jurar que Sora tenía todo el derecho de demandar a Kairi por plagio por la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

"Mi pequeña Naminé ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Roxas está celoso!"

"¿Huh? ¿De?"

Kairi puso los ojos en blanco – "¡Duh! ¡De la cita que Ventus tuvo contigo! ¿De qué más?"

"Hmm ¿Por qué fue más divertida que la que él tuvo con Xion?"

"¡NO! ¡PORQUE ERA ÉL EL QUE QUERÍA ESTAR CONTIGO! ¿CÓMO NO VAS A DARTE CUENTA?" – Gritó su amiga hiperventilando.

"¡Shhhh! ¡Te va a oír!" – Le advirtió la rubia entrando en pánico.

"¡Pues que me oiga y que escuche que pienso que es demasiado cobarde para confesarte que LE GUSTAS!"

"¡KAIRI!"

"¿Qué?"

"¡No digas esas cosas!"

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡P-porque n-no son ciertas!"

"¡Claro que lo son Naminé!"

"P-p-pero él t-tiene a…"

"No empieces con eso, Xion sabe que la quiero pero puede irse al diablo ahora, Roxas y tú están hechos el uno para el otro ¿Cómo no vas a notarlo?" – Kairi parecía tener ganas de llorar.

"Pero él no me habla…"

"¡PORQUE ES ESTÚPIDO!" – Gritó Kairi perdiendo la paciencia, y para el horror de Naminé se dirigió a Roxas.

"¡ÓYEME ROXAS!" – Le gritó al chico, y éste sólo levanto una ceja en señal de que la estaba escuchando – "¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, TE ODIOOOO!"

A Sora se le cayó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, la rubia tenía el rostro cubierto con las manos, algunos de los otros compañeros que estaban en el salón comenzaron a murmurar, sin embargo, Roxas sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

Finalmente llegó la maestra Trepe salvando a Naminé de más humillaciones, sabía que su amiga tenía buenas intenciones pero lo que había dicho no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad?

Quistis notó el cambio de asiento de dos de sus alumnos, pero su única reacción fue la de soltar un respiro de cansancio ¿Acaso hasta la profesora entendía más la situación que ella?

Era demasiado tímida como para preguntarle su opinión, y además sin esperárselo la maestra anunció algo que haría que todos pensaran en otra cosa.

"Buenos días, antes de comenzar, debo informarles que los resultados de los exámenes están colgados en el panel de anuncios. Pueden ira verlos cuando hayamos terminado"

"_¿Ya?"_ – Pensó Naminé algo histérica, pero se sintió mejor al comprobar que no era la única.

Kairi había comenzado a desenredar su cabello con sus dedos de forma histérica, algunos se comían las uñas, otros sudaban, y la mayoría movía una de sus piernas sin parar, sin embargo, el peor de todos era Sora, el cual estaba rezando con tantas ganas como si estuviera en un avión a punto de estrellarse.

Naminé por supuesto no tuvo necesidad de mirar a Roxas, para comprobar que éste tenía una actitud indiferente.

Como era de esperarse la clase fue agónica para la mayoría, y la maestra pareció notarlo, porque cuando quedaban quince minutos para que acabara dijo:

"Bien, bien, pueden ir a ver los resultados, quiero una clase que ponga atención a mis lecciones, no que me contagie la paranoia"

Naminé tomó a Kairi del brazo y la arrastró fuera del salón; corrieron hasta llegar al anuncio antes que los demás y se quedaron perplejas contemplándolos.

"¡Oh Dios aprobé!" – Exclamó Kairi relajándose por fin – "¡85 puntos Wow! Mis padres van a estar muy felices"

La rubia se alegró por su amiga, pero estaba entrando en pánico, no veía su nombre por ninguna parte ¿Acaso lo había hecho tan mal cómo para no estar en la lista?

"¡Kairi no me encuentro!"

"¡Yo te ayudo!" – Ofreció su amiga – "Naminé…Naminé ¡Te encontré! ¡OH DIOS MÍO!" – Kairi abrió los ojos y la boca a más no poder.

La rubia cada vez estaba histérica, además la aparición de los demás alumnos no la ayudaba a calmarse.

La pelirroja señaló a un punto alto de la lista, en el cual Naminé no había buscado.

Los nombres de Riku, Ventus y Roxas aparecían al principio con 100 puntos cada uno; la chica sintió un ligero toque de envidia hasta que vio el nombre que venía después.

"No puede ser"

"¡Naminé sacaste 98 puntos!" – Gritó uno de sus compañeros, el cual no pudo identificar por su repentino ataque de shock.

"¡Wow Naminé eres genial!"

"¡Eres muy lista! ¡Te admiro!"

La rubia oía los halagos como si se encontraran a muchos kilómetros de distancia, estaba completamente paralizada, hasta que una mano se apoyo en uno de sus hombros.

"¡Naminé eres toda una genio!"

"¿S-Sora?"

"¡98 puntos! ¡Esa es mi amiga!" – Gritó Kairi reaccionando por fin también, abrazando a la chica.

"Tu no lo hiciste nada mal tampoco Kairi" – Dijo Sora nervioso rascándose la cabeza.

La pelirroja se sonrojó – "Gracias ¿Cómo te fue a ti?"

"¡75 puntos! ¡Lo logré! ¡Mis videojuegos permanecerán conmigo por un tiempo más!"

"¡Eso es genial Sora! ¿Verdad Nami? ¿Nami? ¡NAMINÉ!"

"¿Huh? ¿Me hablas a mí?" – Preguntó la rubia distraída.

"Parece que aún no puede creerlo" – Comentó el castaño sonriendo.

"Awww que adorable es" – Dijo Kairi y luego miró a Sora – "Será mejor que la saquemos de aquí"

El castaño asintió y ambos tomaron a Naminé de cada brazo y se la llevaron al jardín.

Cuando llegaron la sentaron en una de las bancas y esperaron a que reaccionara.

"¿Sora? ¿Kairi?"

"Estamos aquí Naminé cariño"

"A-aprobé"

"Lo sabemos"

"¡DIOS, APROBÉ CON 98 PUNTOS NO PUEDO CREERLO!" – Gritó finalmente la chica.

"Esa es la reacción más tardía del mundo" – Opinó la pelirroja.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Déjala disfrutar el momento" – Dijo Sora sonriendo.

"¡TENGO QUE LLAMAR A MAMÁ Y DECIRLE CUANTO ANTES!" – Exclamó Naminé a punto de correr hacia uno de los teléfonos públicos de la escuela, sin embargo, se detuvo y miró a sus amigos.

"Y a ustedes ¿Cómo les fue?"

Sora y Kairi se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a todo pulmón.

* * *

Al estar más calmada Naminé decidió llamar a Aqua después de que terminaran las clases.

Su madre gritó igual o incluso más fuerte que ella, estaba emocionadísima y orgullosa.

Después de media hora de gritos de emoción, felicitaciones y llanto, Naminé le pidió expresamente a su madre que le contara la noticia a Terra.

"Por supuesto que lo haré cielo ¿Pero puedo saber por qué?"

"Porque también quiero que esté orgulloso de mí, yo quiero mucho a Terra mamá, estoy muy feliz de que sea parte de nuestras vidas"

Hubo un largo silencio del lado de Aqua y su hija comenzó a preocuparse.

"¿Hola? ¿Mamá? ¿Está todo bien?"

"Naminé…" – Respondió ella con un hilo de voz – "¿Es cierto eso que dijiste?"

"Claro que sí, aunque entiendo que aún no podamos contarle acerca de nuestro pasado, eso no impide que no lo sienta como parte de nuestra familia"

"¡Hija eso es tan dulce! Me hace tan feliz oír eso, y estoy segura de que Terra se alegrará mucho también y que estará orgulloso de ti por supuesto"

"Eso espero" – Dijo Naminé sonriendo – "Por cierto mamá ¿Podrías traerme algunas cosas a la escuela hoy?"

"Por supuesto querida ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Verás…"

* * *

"Así que al final le fue bien" – Dijo Roxas para sí con una leve sonrisa.

"¿A quién?"

Roxas miró a la chica que tenía a su lado, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable por haber olvidado que se encontraba a su lado.

"Nadie"

"¿Te refieres a Naminé verdad? Sé que estás enfadado con ella, Tidus me dijo que le cambiaste el lugar a Kairi, que infantil eres" – Opinó la bella chica de cabello negro.

"_Ese maldito Tidus y su gran bocota" _– Pensó Roxas aprentando los puños.

"¿Qué le hiciste a la chica esta vez Roxas?" – Preguntó Xion cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Quééé! ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que le hizo algo?" – Exclamó el rubio ofendido.

Xion puso los ojos en blanco – "¡Duh! Porque tú eres el malvado aquí ¿Por qué más?"

"¡QUÉÉÉ!"

"Vamos Roxas acéptalo, Naminé es una chica dulce, delicada, educada y adorable, no creo que sea capaz de hacerte algo malo"

"Se nota que no la conoces, ella puede ser eso que tú dices enfrente de todos, pero en privado es egoísta, llorona, histérica, violenta, competitiva y gritona. No sabes de las cosas que es capaz de hacer para fastidiarme"

La pelinegra alzó las cejas, y sus profundos ojos azules mostraron una expresión de sospecha.

"¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?"

"_Uh oh"_

"Er…. Bueno… eso es por…"

Xion apoyó sus manos en su cintura – "¿Y bien?"

"Lo sé porque… ¡Porque me siento junto a ella en clase! Si eso, es por eso que he visto esas otras facetas de su personalidad"

Roxas sonrió tratando de convencer a Xion y ésta cedió.

"Oh bueno, creo que estás exagerando, pero dime ¿Por qué estás enfadado con ella?"

"¡Y aparte lo preguntas! ¡Por lo del otro día por supuesto!"

"Hmm ¿La cita?" – Preguntó Xion confundida.

"¡Pues claro! Cómo se atrevió Ven a… digo, como se atrevió ella a salir con mi hermano"

"Primero Sora y ahora Ven ¿Quién vendrá después?" – Continuó Roxas indignado.

"Roxas, déjame preguntarte esto ¿Estás celoso de que Ventus haya salido con Naminé?"

"¿Celoso yo? Jaja por favor"

"Explícate ahora mismo" – Exigió la pelinegra.

"Bueno ya sabes, primero se va con Sora, quien es mi mejor amigo, luego con mi hermano ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué tengo de malo yo?"

Xion pareció relajarse – "Ooooh ya entiendo tu punto ¡Qué adorable eres!"

"¿Huh?"

"Estás celoso **en ese sentido**, piensas que Naminé, al ser la interesante chica nueva y mil veces más simpática que tú, te haya quitado la atención de la gente que quieres"

"¿Qué?"

"Oh Roxas, te sientes desplazado, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí" – Dijo la chica abrazando al chico como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"Xion… creo que…"

"¡Oh pero es cierto! Estoy muy ocupada con todo ese asunto del viaje escolar, pero no te preocupes, trataré de estar todos los días contigo, al menos por una hora ¡Eso me recuerda que ya debo irme! Te extrañaré cariño"

"¡Y no te pongas celoso de que pase más tiempo con Riku! ¡Adiós!" – Gritó ella antes de echarse a correr.

La pelinegra desapareció de la vista del chico, dejándolo solo con su confusión.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?"

* * *

Los días pasaron sin que los rubios se hablaran, y ya era una costumbre que se sentaran en lugares separados durante las clases.

Roxas pasaba mucho tiempo solo, a excepción del poco tiempo que compartía con Xion y con Sora en clases respectivamente.

Éste último se estaba volviendo toda una molestia para él.

"¡Vamos Roxas háblale a Naminé! No puedes estar enojado para siempre" – Comenzó a decir el castaño, como era habitual cada día.

"Si puedo"– Respondió por su parte el rubio testarudamente.

"Pero si sólo salió con Ven ¿Por qué te molesta eso?"

"Porque es traición"

"Si al menos me dejaras decirle la razón de tu molestia…"

"Ni te atrevas ¿Acaso quieres ser otro traidor?"

"¡No claro que no! Es sólo que parece estar sufriendo…"

"_Si, seguro"_ – Pensó Roxas con sarcasmo.

"Tú solo quieres que vuelva a hablarle para poder sentarte junto a Kairi de nuevo, que amigo más egoísta eres"

"¡Eso no es cierto! Yo sólo quiero ayudarte… está bien, te dejaré en paz"

El rubio sonrió con satisfacción, esa técnica siempre le funcionaba, Sora era tan inocente y fácil de manipular.

Aunque a decir verdad se sentía culpable por hacerle eso a su amigo, además, de tenerlo alejado de la chica que le gusta, pero no podía ceder ante lo que él pedía ¿Hablarle a ella? ¿Después de lo que había hecho? ¡Jamás!

Al pensar en la chica, inconscientemente enfocó su vista en dirección de su viejo asiento y la contempló.

Le parecía tan hermosa como siempre; su hermoso cabello estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo que la hacía ver adorable.

El chico la observó hablando animadamente (o eso le pareció al princicpio) con Kairi y extrañó su presencia a su lado.

Sin embargo, también notó algo que le preocupó.

La chica tenía marcas de ojeras bajo sus lindos ojos azules, y parecía algo más pálida de normal.

"Parece cansada" – Opinó Roxas sin darse cuenta de que lo había hecho en voz alta.

"¿Quién Naminé?" – Preguntó Sora feliz de que su amigo se hubiera dignado a mirar a la rubia, después de tantas semanas – "Ha estado así desde hace bastante tiempo, Selphie, Tidus, las YuRiPa, sí Paine incluida, aunque no lo creas, y yo le hemos preguntado que le sucede para estar así… tan cansada, pero ella siempre nos dice que no es nada y que no debemos preocuparnos. Incluso cuando Xion que apenas nos ve…"

"¿Qué Xion qué?"

"¿No lo sabías? Xion va a reunirse con nosotros algunos días, y aunque sólo es por unos pocos minutos, ella también notó el estado de Naminé y se preocupó; pero tampoco logró algún resultado. Creemos que sólo Kairi sabe lo que le pasa, porque es la única que no la interroga y además, porque es la persona más cercana a Naminé"

"¿La persona más cercana?" – _"Ese debería ser yo…"_

"_¡Un momento!"_ – "Entonces… ¿Ven tampoco lo sabe?" – Preguntó esperanzado.

"¿Ven? No lo creo, si él nos ve aún por menos tiempo que Xion, no se que lo mantiene tan ocupado, pero es un hecho que él no sabe nada tampoco, porque se sorprendió mucho al ver como estaba Naminé"

"Ohhh"

"Eso si, dijo que creía que tú tenías la culpa"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, dijo que si Naminé se encontraba así, entonces debía ser culpa tuya, directa o indirectamente, él estaba seguro de que tenía que ver contigo"

"_¡Ese maldito!"_

"En fin Roxas, creo que si alguien puede averiguar que le sucede, ese sólo puedes ser tú, hayas o no tenido la culpa de su estado"

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso?"

Sora se encogió de hombros – "No lo sé, tan sólo tengo ese presentimiento"

* * *

A Roxas le daba vueltas la cabeza, había estado observando, más bien, espiando a Naminé todo el día, incluso cuando no estaban en clases y cada vez se preocupaba más.

La chica se veía distante y débil, y también parecía esforzarse al máximo por parecer animada, pero no podía engañarlo, no a él, quien la conocía mejor que todos sus demás amigos, después de todo, prácticamente vivían juntos.

"_¿Qué le sucedió para estar así? ¿Será verdad que es por mi causa?"_ – Pensaba el chico lleno de culpa.

Por lo que al finalizar ese día se decidió, le sacaría la verdad a Naminé quisiera o no, Kairi le era muy leal, así que sabía que jamás le contaría que le pasaba, por lo que sólo le quedaba la opción de enfrentarla directamente.

Lo haría esa misma noche.

Esperó a que ella terminara su rutina del día, Roxas la conocía bien.

Cuando la chica volvía a su habitación, lo primero que hacia era llamar a su madre, luego se daba un baño, estudiaba o leía un poco y finalmente se dormía, o al menos eso es lo que el rubio pensaba, porque después de lo que vio ese día, se notaba que tenía alguna actividad secreta que le impedía dormir bien.

Después de algunos minutos de duda, Roxas se decidió y abrió el ventanal de golpe, el cual había estado cerrado con seguro durante todo el mes.

Sin embargo, justo cuando pensaba adentrarse en la terraza, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Roxas maldijo en silencio, y se preguntó quien podría ser en un momento como ese.

Lanzó un sonido de frustración y abrió la puerta.

Casi le da un infarto ver quien se encontraba frente a él.

"¿Tú?" – Preguntó incrédulo.

Tenía a Naminé en persona en frente de él, aún vestida con su uniforme.

Traía un aspecto aún más débil que el de la tarde, y escondía algo detrás de su espalda que parecía ser un lienzo enrollado.

"Sí, soy yo"

A Roxas se le agitaron los latidos del corazón escuchar su linda voz de nuevo.

De todas maneras permaneció en silencio, sin saber que decir.

"Bueno yo…" – Comenzó a decir Naminé, mirando al suelo – "Yo… no quiero molestarte por mucho tiempo, ya que, sé que tú me odias y eso…"

"_¿Qué? ¿Qué yo la odio?"_

"Estas últimas semanas han sido terribles sin ti, no sé que te hice para que me detestes tanto pero… quiero que sepas que yo no siento rencor alguno por ti, tan sólo tristeza por haberte perdido para siempre…" – Al decir esa última frase, la chica miró a Roxas directamente con sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de dolor – "Pero no vine aquí a mortificarte con patéticos pensamientos, vine a… vine a… agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí"

"_¿Agradecerme? ¿De qué habla?"_

"Verás… sin ti, sin tu ayuda yo jamás hubiera obtenido esa calificación tan alta… gracias a ti, me hice merecedora de estar en esta escuela, es por eso…" – La chica miró nuevamente al suelo.

"Es por eso que hice algo para ti… quizás lo odies, lo botes o lo quemes, y no importa… pero debes saber que puse lo mejor de mí, y todo mi am… aprecio por ti en esto"

Con las manos temblorosas, la nerviosa chica le entregó el lienzo a Roxas lo más rápido que pudo.

Él lo recibió sin emitir sonido alguno, e inmediatamente comenzó a desenrollarlo.

Abrió los ojos como platos, contemplando incrédulo la obra de arte que tenía ante sí. Naminé había re creado con total perfección, el maravilloso atardecer de Twilight Town con el paisaje del pueblo y la Torre del Reloj incluidos, el matiz del sol se veía tan real, que parecía como si lo estuviera viendo en vivo.

"Dijiste que te gustaba la Torre de Twilight Town, es por eso que… que pensé que… sería una buena forma de agradecerte lo que hiciste… bueno me voy ahora ¡Adiós!"

Naminé desapareció en un segundo, Roxas ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de parpadear.

Rápida pero delicadamente, el muchacho enrolló de nuevo el valioso lienzo, y luego procedió a depositarlo sobre su cama.

Debía seguir a la chica, costara lo que costara, aunque… la verdad es que no le costó demasiado encontrarla.

Ya que, apenas al salir de su puerta, Roxas la encontró en el suelo, y el pánico llenó todo su ser.

"¡NAMINÉ! ¡Oh mierda!"

El rubio tomó a la delicada chica en sus brazos, sacudiéndola para que despertarla.

"¡Naminé!" – Exclamó cada vez más nervioso, no obstante, al mirarla con más detenimiento notó lo que le sucedía.

Naminé tenía la cara completamente roja y respiraba con dificultad; para asegurarse Roxas puso su mano en la frente de la chica, y definitivamente él tenía razón, la pobre muchacha ardía en fiebre.

"_¡Debo llevarla a la enfermería ya mismo!" _– Pensó decidido, levantándola al estilo de recién casados.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa y los murmullos de los demás estudiantes. Lo que único que le importaba en ese momento era la chica que tenía en sus brazos.

Finalmente llegó a la enfermería.

"¡Enfermera Porom, necesito su ayuda!"

Una bella mujer de cabello rosa sujeto en una cola de caballo, y lindos ojos verdes miró al chico con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación.

"Roxas, deja a la chica en la camilla y dime ¿Qué sucedió?"

El rubio obedeció aún nervioso, y mientras Porom examinaba a la chica, él le contó a la enfermera todo lo que sabía, comenzando con que Naminé le había parecido cansada y débil durante ese día, terminando con el desmayo y que al parecer tenía fiebre.

"Efectivamente tiene fiebre" – Confirmó la enfermera – "38,4° para ser precisos"

"¿Es grave enfermera?"

"No, pero debe ir al médico para que le dé el tratamiento adecuado y si lo sigue al pie de la letra estará bien, eso sí esta chica debe irse a casa hoy mismo, porque se nota que no ha descansado ni se ha alimentado adecuadamente por varias semanas. Al tener las defensas tan bajas pescó un resfriado, el cual empeoró al no haberlo tratado a tiempo"

Fue como un puñal en el pecho de Roxas, ahora lo entendía todo… la bella cara de Naminé más pálida de lo normal, su aspecto débil, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos…

"_¡Todo es mi culpa! Ella… trabajo cada noche sin descanso en el lienzo… y estoy seguro de que la tensión que yo le causé al no hablarle le impedía comer bien…"_

"¡Roxas!"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?" – Preguntó el chico distraído a la enfermera que lo miraba con extrañeza.

"Te pregunté como se llama la chica, debo informarle a alguno de sus familiares para que la venga a buscar, además de al maestro encargado de su clase de su estado"

"Vamos en la misma clase, la profesora Trepe es la encargada… y con respecto a lo otro… su madre puede venir a buscarla pero… yo no tengo su teléfono" – Explicó el chico algo avergonzado.

Era cierto, sólo tenía el móvil de Naminé, no el número de teléfono de su casa… sin embargo, sabía quien lo tenía…

"Creo que Kairi lo tiene, voy a llamarla"

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo preguntarle directamente a la maestra Quistis, ella tiene los registros"

"Sí, estoy seguro… ella querría estar aquí, Naminé es su mejor amiga" – Aseguró Roxas, aunque no le agradaba lo que iba a hacer – "La llamaré ya mismo"

Porom asintió, tomando el teléfono para informarle a la maestra, mientras Roxas hizo lo mismo con su Blackberry, pero sabía que llamaría al mismísimo diablo…

El tono de llamada sonó por dos minutos enteros, cuando el chico estaba a punto de rendirse, se escuchó que contestaban.

"¡Qué quieres Roxas, estoy en medio de una práctica! ¡Si no es algo importante te juro que…!"

El chico no dejo que la fiera pelirroja terminara su amenaza.

"Kairi, es acerca de tu amiga, está en la enfermería"

El tono de la chica cambió completamente – "¿Naminé? ¿Qué le pasó?"

"Se desmayó debido a la fiebre, la enfermera dice que hay que llamar a uno de sus familiares y pensé que tú…"

"Voy para allá" – Fue lo último que dijo la chica antes de cortar de golpe.

"¿Conseguiste hablar con ella?" – Preguntó la enfermera, a medida que hacía que se le bajara la fiebre a la rubia con algunos paños húmedos.

Roxas asintió – "Sí, viene para acá" – Luego se concentró en la chica – "¿Está mejor enfermera?"

"Sí ¡Oh mira, está despertando!"

Era cierto, la bella chica débilmente comenzó a abrir sus ojos azules.

Roxas suspiró aliviado.

* * *

Naminpe miró a su alrededor con confusión, no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, pero al darse cuenta de que Roxas estaba allí, su expresión cambió a una de total pánico y trató de levantarse para escapar de allí, o más bien de él.

"Tranquila querida, no trates de levantarte aún" – Le dijo la mujer de cabello rosa con una voz dulce, entregándole una tableta y un vaso de agua.

"Tómate esto, te hará bien"

Naminé hizo lo que le instruyeron y luego preguntó.

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"En la enfermería, Roxas te trajo aquí, debido a que te desmayaste por motivo de tu fiebre"

"_¡Oh Dios mío!"_

La rubia trató por todos los medios de evitar mirar al chico, pero no pudo, sus ojos se clavaron en los de él, lo que hizo que se sonrojara a más no poder.

"Oh parece que la fiebre está subiendo de nuevo" – Dijo la enfermera, tocándole la frente – "Te tomaré la temperatura de nuevo"

"¡No!" – Exclamó Naminé sorprendiendo a ambos – "Er… quiero decir, que ya me siento mejor, gracias enfermera…"

"Oh es cierto, no me presenté, me llamo Porom querida"

Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir mucho gusto, hubo un estruendo en la puerta.

"¡NAMINÉ!"

Una silueta roja y blanca entró a toda velocidad a la enfermería, y atrapó a Naminé en sus brazos.

"K-Kairi"

La pelirroja se alejó un poco de Naminé, tomándola por los hombros y la miró con detenimiento.

La rubia comprobó que su amiga llevaba puesto su traje de esgrima, a excepción de la máscara y también pudo notar que sus ojos violetas estaban llenos de preocupación.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Bueno yo…" – Trató de responder la chica, pero Kairi dirigió toda su ira hacia Roxas, alzó su florete apuntándolo directamente al cuello del chico.

"¡QUÉ LE HICISTE!"

Roxas, no podía dejar de mirar el filo del arma – "Yo…" – Y luego para sorpresa de todos, miró hacia otro lado con una expresión de pura tristeza y arrepentimiento – "Yo soy el culpable de todo…"

Kairi frunció el ceño, pero Naminé por su parte lo miraba con la boca abierta, no podía creer el repentino cambio de actitud del chico.

"¡LO SABÍA!" – Gritó la pelirroja decidida a hacer quien sabe qué.

"Kairi ¿Serías tan amable de dejar de empuñar armas en mi enfermería?" – Pidió la enfermera Porom con delicadeza.

"Pero enfermera…" – Protestó la chica.

"Nada de peros, Kairi baja el arma, y ven aquí"

La pelirroja obedeció, hizo un puchero y miró a Roxas amenazadoramente antes de seguir a Porom.

"Te salvaste esta vez, pero te castraré para la próxima" – Le dijo con la voz llena de veneno.

Naminé la miró sorprendida, nunca la había visto tan molesta, y más aún por su causa, era conmovedor a pesar de las tendencias criminales que su amiga había exhibido.

"Parece que ya estás mejor"

La rubia giro su rostro para observar al dueño de esa voz.

"Realmente me estás hablando…" – Dijo con una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza en su tono de voz.

"Bueno sí… respecto a eso…"

"¡Naminé!"

"¿Sora?" – Preguntó la chica mirando al recién llegado, el pobre parecía haber corrido bastante para llegar allí.

"¿Cómo estás Naminé? Kairi me dijo que te habías desmayado"

La rubia asintió – "Sí pero no es nada grave" – Le aseguró sonriendo, pero cuando estaba a punto de continuar su explicación un grito llenó todo el lugar.

"¡QUÉÉÉÉ! ¿Cómo que no puede ir al viaje escolar?" – Preguntó Kairi como si fuera el fin del mundo.

"Pienso que es lo mejor, además la madre de Naminé y Quistis están de acuerdo también" – Porom se dirigió a la rubia – "Naminé querida, es una pena pero hablé con ambas por teléfono y creemos que lo mejor es que te quedes descansando en casa. Tu madre dijo que llegaría en pocos minutos"

La chica asintió, pero no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza, quería ir al viaje… sería tan divertido todos irían, incluido él.

y hablando de él…

"¿Dónde está Roxas?" – Preguntó Sora robándole las palabras.

"Hace un segundo estaba aquí" – Dijo la enfermera confundida también.

"¡Ese maldito cobarde!" – Exclamó la pelirroja llena de ira – "¡Se escapó! Sabe que por su culpa Naminé no irá al viaje ¡Pero ya verá, cuando lo agarre yo…!"

"Kairi" – La interrumpió la rubia dulcemente – "Te agradezco mucho tu preocupación, pero me pondría muy triste si fueras a cárcel por mi culpa, deja a Roxas en paz por favor"

"Está bien, sólo porque tú me lo pides" – Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos – "Pero ¿Ves que tenía razón? Te dije que alimentaras bien y que durmieras, te dedicaste a hacer esa pintura todas las noches desde el día en que nos entregaron de los resultados de los exámenes y ahora ¡Mira cómo estás! Ni siquiera podrás viajar con nosotros"

Naminé abrazó a Kairi – "Lo sé, debí haberte hecho caso"

"¿Qué pintura?" – Preguntó el castaño totalmente confundido.

"Al menos ¿Le gustó?" – Le preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga ignorando a Sora por completo.

"No lo sé… escapé antes de ver su reacción, me dio tanto miedo que colapsé y me desmayé apenas crucé la puerta"

"¡Chicaaaas!"

"Pero… fue él quien te trajo aquí, eso debe significar algo ¿Verdad?" – Dijo Kairi tratando de animar a su amiga.

"Eso espero…" – Dijo por su parte la rubia con una débil sonrisa.

"¡Olvídenlo me voy de aquí!"

* * *

**Trabajar… es lo peor ¿Verdad Namiroku? Disfruten su juventud chicos, en serio…**

**A mis pacientes reviewers x3 Sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii NathalieLove2 Namiroku Naminedrawing ZairaLeeWay LittlecrazyKairi lightning Ashly-san Netto Kurosawa Catseriina Vanegirl9 Go men123 Angel Nevra Amulet Cat y Guest muchas gracias ^^**

**No saben como me reí con la parte de las sorprendentes habilidades para el dibujo de Naminé XDDDD ¡Dios mío! No me lo pude tomar en serio Jajaja ¡La pobre dibuja horrible! **

**Kairi tsundere, Sora ignorado, y los demás estorbos, todos no estarán en la parte 2, sólo Rokunami fluff, bueno y algo de TerraxAqua para Danit67 :3**

**Respuestas: **

**Sasume – uchiha: ¡Agrégame a Facebook XD hay muchas Xions Hikari! ¡No se cual eres tú!**

**Angel: Aquí donde vivo también se le considera como nombre de chico así que está bien ^^ **

**Siempre se siente raro que me digan buena escritora XD pero muchas gracias x3 espero que te hagas la cuenta para que pueda responderte directamente :D gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Nevra Amulet Cat: AWWWW ¡Que adorable eres! X3333 ¡Qué bueno que cree otra Rokunami fan! Y si yo odio las faltas de ortografía XDDD entiendo a qué te refieres **

**Y sí la voy a seguir, se lo prometí a Netto Kurosawa ^^**

**Roxas es un idiota sexy xP y me encantan las parrafadas de reviews x33 ¡Muchas gracias!**

**Guest: ;D ¡Aquí está!**


	21. Día de fiebre de amor parte 2

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**Agradecimientos especiales a:**

**Namiroku, por ser la encargada permanente del vestuario de Roxas :3**

**Xevii, por ayudarme con el vestuario de Terra y Aqua.**

**Y a mi dulce x3 Nevra Amulet Cat por las ideas de escenas románticas en este capítulo**

**Capítulo XVIII Día de fiebre de amor parte 2**

Efectivamente Aqua llegó rápidamente a buscar a su hija, tal como había dicho; la última tuvo aguantar un sinnúmero de escenas maternales humillantes delante de la enfermera Porom y Kairi (Sora se había marchado sin que la rubia ni la pelirroja lo notaran).

Finalmente cuando la mujer de cabello azul terminó de extraerle toda la información que tuvo a la pobre enfermera, decidió que llevaría a Naminé al hospital de inmediato.

La chica le agradeció a Porom, y procedió a despedirse de Kairi pero…

"¡Waaa Naminé! ¡Te extrañaré tanto WAAAAAAA!" – Exclamó la pelirroja exageradamente, mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

"Kairi… no es como no nos volveremos a ver nunca más…"

"Pero, pero" – Sollozó la chica – "El viaje dura un fin de semana entero ¡ENTEROOO!"

"Hmm sí, lo cual se traduce en tres días… tranquila Kairi, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees" – Le aseguró la rubia a medida que le daba suaves palmadas en la espalda.

"Está bien" – Dijo Kairi mientras se secaba las lágrimas – "¡Te llamaré todos los días! Y… ¡Te traeré un regalo!"

"La verdad es que no hace falta…"

"¡Déjame hacer eso al menos!"

"Está bien, está bien"

La pelirroja se dirigió a la mujer de cabello Azul – "Tía Aqua, cuide de Naminé por favor"

"Tranquila querida, Naminé estará bien, tú disfruta tu viaje ¿Okay?"

Kairi asintió sollozando y la rubia trató de esbozar una sonrisa para convencer a su amiga de que todo estaría bien, no obstante… es difícil hacer algo como eso cuando sientes todo lo contrario…

* * *

Al salir de la escuela, Naminé notó que Terra las esperaba en su auto y Aqua le informó que la llevarían directamente con la cuñada del castaño, es decir, Rosa Harvey la madre de Riku y directora del hospital.

La rubia obviamente se resistió lo más que pudo, era demasiado vergonzoso ser atendida por ella, Naminé sabía que la doctora Harvey tendría asuntos más importantes de los que encargarse.

Pero Terra insistió y Naminé no quería parecer una malagradecida, así que tuvo que aceptar.

* * *

Después de una humillante hora con la madre de Riku, donde se concluyó que la chica tenía bronquitis, que debía reposar y seguir el tratamiento por al menos tres días.

"_Justo lo que dura el viaje"_ – Pensó Naminé amargamente, no podía creer la mala suerte que había tenido, venir a enfermarse justo cuando se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta de reconciliarse con Roxas.

"_Aunque… en la enfermería… parecía como si fuese a… ¡Olvídalo Naminé!"_ – Pensó la rubia descartando la idea rápidamente – _"No es bueno que te hagas ilusiones"_

Al llegar a casa, la chica le agradeció a Terra y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. A los pocos minutos llegó Aqua llevando la medicina y sopa de pollo en una bandeja.

Naminé le aseguró que no tenía porqué molestarse, que ella podía preparar algo de comer y tomar la medicina por sí misma, pero su madre insistió en hacerlo.

"Tú concéntrate en descansar para recuperarte rápido, recuerda lo que dijo la doctora" – Le dijo la peliazul dulcemente, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

La rubia asintió y dirigió su mirada a la ventana con expresión triste.

Su madre pareció notarlo porque dijo – "Sé que tenías muchas ganas de ir a ese viaje, a lo mejor, podemos ir para las vacaciones ¿Qué te parece?"

Naminé parpadeo varias veces – "¿En serio?"

"Claro, podríamos invitar a Terra y…" – Una expresión incomprensible para la rubia apareció en el rostro de su madre – "A Roxas también"

Naminé se ruborizó a la velocidad de la luz, y la fiebre nada tenía que ver.

"¿P-p-por qué a él?" – Consiguió preguntar esquivando la mirada de la adulta.

Aún así por el tono de su voz podía notar como ésta sonreía.

"No lo sé~ me gustaría conocerlo más ¿Y no crees que sería más divertido si él va?"

"_Sí"_ – Pensó automáticamente la chica, pero en lugar de eso dijo – "Es cosa de él"

"Que mal carácter, debe ser por la fiebre, será mejor que te deje dormir" – Decidió su madre levantándose.

Naminé sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, no necesitaba contarle acerca de sus sentimientos a su madre, ella lo sabía por supuesto.

Pero la rubia no se quedaría atrás, también jugaría.

"Mami~" – Llamó con una voz tan melosa, que dudó por un instante que le perteneciera.

"Dime, cariño" – Le respondió Aqua desde el marco de la puerta.

"Es tan triste ser hija única, me siento tan sola… dime ¿Cuándo planean Terra y tú darme un hermanito?"

La bella mujer de cabello azul se quedó petrificada en lugar donde se encontraba; Naminé se esforzaba al máximo por contener la risa, ya que, la expresión de su madre no tenía precio, sus ojos se habían abierto de una forma en que la chica pensó que era humanamente imposible, para hacerlo aún más gracioso, hiperventilaba, y también estaba segura de que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

"¿Y bien?" – Preguntó con una sonrisita infantil.

"¡Estás delirando! ¡Duérmete ya!" – Exclamó Aqua histérica, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

La rubia soltó una risotada que debe haberse escuchado en todas las islas.

* * *

No muy lejos de allí se producía otra conversación que marcaría el destino de un chico en los próximos tres días.

"¿Así que dices que no vas a ir?"

"No" – Repitió él, incómodo, esquivando a esos intimidantes tres pares de ojos.

"¿Nos puedes decir por qué?"

"¿Me podrían decir por qué estoy hablando con ustedes también?" – Lanzó él de vuelta – "Pensé que sólo tenía que hablar de esto con mamá"

"Lo sabemos Roxas cariño, pero tus tíos querían participar también, no los culpes, están preocupados por ti"

"Sí claro… tan sólo quieren saber el chisme, son iguales a Ven…" – Murmuró el chico.

"¿Dijiste algo Roxas sobrino querido?"

"¡No, nada, tía Tifa!"

Tifa Lockhart, la tía de Roxas era una luchadora experta y éste sabía que no debía provocarla NUNCA.

"¿Y bien?" – Insistió la única persona que tenía tan poca paciencia como Roxas en esa habitación - ¿Nos vas a decir por qué no quieres ir al viaje escolar?"

"Ya te lo dije, tío Cloud, cometí un error y debo arreglarlo, es todo"

"Ooooh~ Yo no creo que sea todo ¿Verdad Stella?" – Dijo la pelinegra dando en el clavo.

"Así es cuñada, conozco a mi hijo, hay algo más detrás de esto"

"¿Por qué me hacen esto?" – Preguntó el rubio miserablemente, con sus ojos brillando a modo de súplica.

"Porque te amamos cariño" – Dijeron ambas mujeres abránzandolo.

"Ya suéltalo Roxas, no tengo toda la noche" – Se quejó Cloud, perdiendo la paciencia al fin.

"¡No seas pesado Cloud! Tú no eres el más elocuente aquí que digamos" – Tifa se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su marido, y a éste le dio un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"Tifa, mi amor, no empieces, estamos aquí por el chico"

"¡Oh claro! No quieres que recuerde lo mucho que te costó pedirme que fuera tu…"

Aprovechando que la atención se había alejado de él temporalmente, Roxas se dispuso a largarse de allí pero…

"¡Miren a quién descubrí queriendo escapar!" – Dijo una molesta vocecita.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Muévete!" – Le ordenó Roxas fastidiado a su hermano, pero ya era tarde, la atención había vuelto hacia él.

"Buen trabajo Ven" – Dijo Stella y Ventus esbozó una de sus grandes y odiosas sonrisas de auto complacencia.

"¿Tienes algo que decirnos Ven?" – Preguntó Cloud, esquivando la mirada de Tifa.

"No pierdan su tiempo sacándole información a Roxas, me tienen a mí aquí, les diré todo"

"¿De qué hab…?" – Trató de preguntar su gemelo, pero Ventus levantó una mano silenciándolo.

"Verán, el motivo por el cual quiere escabullirse de ese viaje, es porque alguien más no puede ir"

"¿Alguien más? ¿Quieres decir Xion?" – Preguntó Tifa.

"Frío, frío"

"¿Hmm ese chico Sora?" – Preguntó Cloud cayendo en el juego de su sobrino.

"Nop"

"Ventus cállat…"

"Naminé" – Dijo una dulce voz y todos se giraron a ver a la persona a la que le pertenecía.

"¿Es por qué Naminé no puede ir verdad?" – Preguntó Stella, pero se le notaba que sabía que era así.

"¡Tenemos una ganadora!"

"Te odio Ven" – Le susurró Roxas a su hermano.

"Lo sé" – Le respondió éste sin inmutarse.

"¿Quién es Naminé?" – Preguntó Cloud confuso.

"Una bella chica amiga de Ven y Rox que Stella y yo conocimos el otro día, es totalmente adorable"

"¿Qué le pasó a Naminé?" – Preguntó Stella a medida que Cloud procesaba esa nueva información"

"Está enferma por culpa de Roxas y no puede ir al viaje escolar"

"¿A qué te refieres "por culpa de Roxas"? – Preguntó Cloud.

"Verán, Roxas estuvo enfadado con ella todo el mes (por algo muy estúpido debo decir), no sé muy bien los detalles, pero lo que si sé, es que Naminé le hizo un regalo por haberle ayudado a estudiar para los exámenes del primer término. Debe de haber sido una pintura o algo así, porque ella es muy talentosa en eso. En fin, el asunto es que cogió un resfriado debido a la falta de sueño y alimentación y no podrá ir al viaje escolar"

A medida que Ventus explicaba la historia, y a pesar de que estaba mirando el suelo, su gemelo podía sentir las miradas de desaprobación del resto de su familia.

"Roxas que idiota eres" – Le soltó Cloud sin misericordia.

"Tendrás que hacer algo por ella, darle un regalo también, recuerda que tu padre y yo te educamos para que fueras todo un caballero, así que házlo" – Ordenó Stella tajante.

"¿Eh?"

"Y qué se supone qué le…"

"Pero Roxas no tiene ningún talento, así que tendrá que comprar algo" – Propuso Tifa.

"¡Tía Tifa!"

"Pero tiene que ser algo especial, que demuestre lo arrepentido que está" – Continuó diciendo la bella mujer, ignorado a su sobrino.

"Er… ¿Oigan?"

"Pero no solamente esto, también debe ir a disculparse en persona" – Sugirió Cloud.

Los tres se miraron y asintieron.

"Muy bien Roxas" – Comenzó Stella hablando por todos –"Te daré permiso para faltar al viaje escolar, con la sola condición de que compres algo especial, vayas a la casa de Naminé y te disculpes con ella"

Roxas la miró ofendido – "No tienes que decirme todo eso, tan sólo quería que me excusaras con la maestra Trepe, sé lo que tengo que hacer con respecto a Nam… ella, no necesito su ayuda"

"Aaaawww tiene un corazoncito después de todo" – Dijo Ven abrazando a Roxas.

Todos rieron a excepción de él por supuesto.

"Aunque hay algo que no me queda claro" – Dijo Cloud de pronto.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Preguntó Tifa.

"¿Por qué se enojó con la chica por tanto tiempo?"

A Roxas le entró el pánico y trató de zafarse del molesto abrazo de Ven sin resultados.

"Ooooh eso es aún más divertido, déjenme que les cuente..."

* * *

Roxas estaba agradecido que Ven se hubiera largado temprano ese día para el dichoso viajecito. Aún no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso a su familia… ahora pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que lo dejaran de fastidiar.

Pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora.

"Puedes hacerlo Roxas" – Se dio ánimos a medida que se arreglaba.

* * *

"¿Cómo te sientes cielo?" – Preguntó Aqua por milésima vez.

"Estoy bien mamá, no al 100% pero no me voy a morir"

Aqua puso los ojos en blanco – "Ok... ¿Qué hay con lo del viaje? ¿Ya te llamó Kairi?"

"Me mandó un mensaje de texto diciendo que aún están en la escuela, esperando a que lleguen los demás alumnos, al parecer Sora es uno de los que faltan"

"Bueno es bastante temprano aún ¿Por qué no duermes un poco más?"

"Está b…"

El sonido el timbre, interrumpió la respuesta de Naminé.

"¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?" – Preguntó Aqua y su hija sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Voy a ver"

"Voy contigo"

"Claro que no, estás enferma, quédate en la cama" – Ordenó Aqua.

Naminé hizo un puchero y observó como su madre salía de la habitación, y al escuchar como bajaba las escaleras, volvió a echarse en su cama.

Se quedó observando el techo, aburrida.

"Me pregunto… qué estará haciendo Roxas ahora… Kairi sólo nombró a Ven…"

"Arrgh, estoy tan aburrida que hasta hablo sola"

"Iré a ver quién vino"

Decidida a no seguir "perdiendo el tiempo" como ella lo veía, salió de su habitación silenciosamente y al acercarse a la escalera procedió a ponerse de rodillas y observar o mejor dicho, espiar, lo que sucedía en el primer piso.

Allí se encontraba su madre de pie frente a Terra, parecían estar tomados de las manos diciéndose cosas cursis.

"No sabes cuanto ansiaba verte" – Oyó decir a Terra.

"Yo también, aunque sólo haya pasado un día se siente como una eternidad" – Dijo por su parte Aqua y su hija fingió vomitar.

"Lo sé, pero ahora Naminé es lo más importante ¿Cómo está por cierto?"

A la rubia eso la tomó por sorpresa, no se esperaba que Terra la pusiera por sobre su relación con su madre. Tenía que admitir que la conmovió mucho el gesto de cariño del castaño.

"Está mejor, sólo necesita tomar sus medicinas y descansar, pero la verdad es que está algo frustrada y no la culpo… quedarse en casa cuando todos sus amigos están de viaje divirtiéndose…"

"Sí… pobrecita, que mala suerte enfermarse justo para su primer viaje con los chicos"

"_Ni que lo digas…"_ – Pensó Naminé.

"En todo caso la salud es lo primero, y lo único que podemos hacer ahora es esperar. Por cierto Terra ¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato?" – Preguntó Aqua algo nerviosa.

"Oh, la verdad es que sólo pasé a saludar y para ver saber como se encontraba Naminé… estás ocupada ahora cuidándola y no quiero estorbar ni nada por el est…"

Aqua estuvo a punto de interrumpir la oración de Terra, pero una inesperada voz procedente del pie de la escalera se le adelantó.

"¡No estorbas para nada, quédate!"

Ambos adultos se giraron a observar a la dueña de aquella voz.

"¡Naminé!" – Exclamó la peliazul rápidamente a medida que soltaba las manos de Terra y su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja como un tomate – "¡Cuánto tiempo llevas allí!"

"Er… yo…hmm, sólo por un segundo…" – Trató de excusarse Naminé, pero no engañaría a su madre tan fácilmente.

"No me mientas señorita, y ¡Baja aquí inmediatamente!"

La chica hizo un puchero y obedeció a regañadientes.

"¿Qué significa eso de escuchar conversaciones de adultos a escondidas? ¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación? ¿Acaso no deberías estar descansando? ¿Y por qué estás sin zapatos? ¿Acaso quieres enfermarte más?"

Naminé miró a Terra suplicante, mientras su madre seguía parloteando sin parar, y éste le sonrió y asintió.

"Aqua cariño, no regañes a la niña ¿No ves que tan sólo se aburre porque no pudo viajar?"

La peliazul miró a Terra incrédula – "¡Eso no justifica lo que hizo! Naminé sabe bien que no debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas, es-es-especialmente si son entre no-no-noso-sotros! ¿No es así señorita?" – Preguntó amenazante, nuevamente dirigiendo la mirada a su hija.

* * *

"_Respira hondo…tú puedes, es sólo una puerta, una miserable puerta… no es un gran obstáculo, puedes hacerlo"_ – Se dio ánimos así mismo, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía en el interior de la casa.

* * *

El sonido del timbre distrajo a Terra, quién señaló a la puerta, tratando de llamar la atención de alguna de las dueñas de casa.

"Hmm disculpen, alguien está llamando a la puerta"

"… Y ya sabes señorita, si realmente estás tan aburrida y no quieres perderte más viajes entonces será mejor que hagas caso a…"

"Chicas, alguien está tocando el timbre…"

"… a las instrucciones que te dio la doctora, en lugar de dedicarte a…"

"Olvídenlo, yo abriré" – Se rindió Terra encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

"_Escucho que alguien viene… tranquilo, debe ser la señora Aqua, tan sólo haz como ensayaste y todo saldrá bien"_

El chico rubio escuchó como se abría la puerta, y sin pensarlo cerró los ojos y dijo de una sola vez las palabras que tenía preparadas.

"Señora Aqua, siento mucho molestar, sé que es temprano pero ya no podía retrasar esto por más tiempo. Pues verá, su hija Blon… Naminé, se enfermó por culpa mía, por no cuidarse lo suficiente mientras me pintaba un lienzo en señal de agradecimiento, cosa que usted ya debe saber que hizo y que pienso que en realidad yo no me merecía. Pero el punto es que, se perdió el viaje por mi culpa y es por eso que vengo a disculparme con ella, es lo menos que puedo hacer, y también le traje estas flores" – Dijo el chico levantando un hermoso ramo de gardenias – "¡Por favor déjeme verla, se lo ruego!"

A Roxas le temblaban las manos de los nervios, pero sólo bajó el ramo cuando consideró que habían pasado varios segundos sin obtener respuesta alguna de la señora Aqua…

Lentamente abrió los ojos y… su mirada pasó de una de nervios, a una de horror y finalmente a una de vergüenza absoluta.

"¡TERRA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?"

El castaño que Roxas tenía enfrente tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión en su cara que gritaba lo bien que lo estaba pasando con la presente situación.

"Te iba a preguntar lo mismo Roxy, pero afortunadamente te diste el trabajo de explicármelo detalladamente"

"Yo, yo, yo…" – Dijo el rubio, retrocediendo lentamente y considerando sinceramente la opción de escapar, pero Terra parecía haberle leído la mente.

"¿Adónde vas Roxy? ¿No viniste a hacer algo importante?" – La sonrisa del castaño crecía con cada segundo que pasaba – "Ven, entra, no seas tímido, Naminé está justo aquí"

"¿Qué?" – Preguntó el chico aterrorizado, mientras literalmente lo arrastraban al interior de la casa.

"Hmm ¿Chicas?" – Dijo Terra mientras Roxas trataba de escabullirse.

"… ¿Has entendido bien Naminé? Es por eso que…"

"¡Naminé, mira quien vino a verte!"

* * *

La rubia ya se estaba mareando de todas las palabras sin sentido que salían de la boca de su madre, la chica sabía que solamente era una reacción de defensa por haberla descubierto con Terra. Naminé conocía bien a su madre, era obvio que la bella mujer estaba totalmente avergonzada.

"_Ni que fuera una adolescente…"_ – Pensó la rubia con desgano, sin saber que pronto tendría una reacción similar…

"¡Naminé, mira quien vino a verte!"

La chica giró lentamente su cabeza, y su primera reacción fue pensar que las medicinas la estaban haciendo tener alucionaciones, ya que era completamente imposible que Roxas estuviera de pie en su sala de estar.

Se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta como una completa idiota, él estaba tan apuesto como siempre… vestía un atuendo casual, el cual consistía de un pantalón de mezclilla azul el cual era perfecto para su talla, además de acompañado de una chaqueta azul ligera sin abrochar que enseñaba una playera verde de tono pálido con un estampado de un símbolo, el cual parecía ser una cruz al revés blanca, con la parte inferior en forma de corazón.

La chica trató de decir algo, pero como podía esperarse debido a su nerviosismo, sólo sonidos ininteligibles salieron de su boca.

Su madre Aqua sin embargo, pareció olvidarse completamente de su ataque de nervios y se concentró en el recién llegado.

"¡Roxas, que sorpresa! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿No deberías estar viajando en estos momentos cariño?"

"Yo pues…er…yo…er…" – Respondió el chico buscando alguna manera de escapar, pero un muro llamado Terra estaba justo detrás de él impidiéndoselo, y obligándolo a mirar al frente.

En ese momento ocurrió algo extraño, Roxas y Naminé cruzaron sus miradas sin proponérselo y fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. A ambos les pareció como si no hubiera nadie más allí, y se observaron en silencio.

Sin embargo, no estaban realmente solos, y Terra siendo testigo de esa escena, entendió perfectamente que sucedía entre los dos adolescentes y se le ocurrió una idea que le pareció perfecta.

Sujetando ambos hombros del rubio, dijo confiado – "El pequeño Roxas ha venido a cuidar de Naminé"

Ambos chicos salieron de su ensimismamiento y miraron al castaño con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?" – Preguntó Aqua, robándoles las palabras a ambos chicos.

"Verás Aqua, Roxas estaba tan preocupado por Naminé que decidió dejar de ser **egoísta **por una vez, y venir a acompañarla como el buen amigo que es ¿Verdaaaaad Roxas?" – Preguntó Terra con una mirada intimidante en su rostro.

El rubio estaba a punto de seguir su sentido común y negarlo, pero la terrible mirada del castaño se lo impidió, por lo que en lugar de eso dijo – "Hmm, sí, sí, a eso vine…"

Naminé estaba en completo shock, por lo que seguía estando sin poder emitir palabra, todo lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"¿Pero que hay del viaje cariño? ¿Tu madre está enterada? ¿Y tu maestra?" – Preguntó Aqua preocupada.

Roxas suspiró con fastidio recordando el trato de sus familiares la noche anterior y respondió – "Sí, mi madre me dio permiso y habló con la señorita Trepe, quien debido a mis altas calificaciones no puso objeciones, siempre y cuando esta fuera la única vez que me saltaba un viaje escolar"

"Oh ya veo" – Dijo Aqua sonriendo – "Eres muy amable cielo, viniendo a acompañar a mi niña, porque no pudo ir, que gran amigo eres"

Roxas sintió una punzada en el corazón, aún se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, y las dulces palabras de Aqua (que él sabía que no merecía) hacían todo aún peor.

Miró nuevamente a la rubia, quien parecía no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, y sin pensarlo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

Naminé abrió mucho los ojos, era la primera que el chico le sonreía en semanas y eso hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente.

Terra la observó fijamente y puso en práctica la segunda parte de su improvisado plan.

Soltó a Roxas finalmente y tomó la mano de Aqua.

"Bueno, y nosotros ahora nos vamos"

Todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

"¿Ahh? ¡Espera, espera! ¡Qué?"- Preguntó Aqua tan confundida como su hija.

"Tu yo nos vamos a dar una vuelta en mi yate" – Explicó Terra como si nada, y luego se dirigió a Naminé guiñándole un ojo – "Se que tú también querías ir, espero que no te moleste que lo dejemos como otra ocasión"

"E-está bien" – Respondió la chica, hablando por fin.

"¡Espera, espera!" – Lo interrumpió la peliazul- "¿Cómo que nos vamos a pasear en tu yate? Mi niña está enferma, yo no me voy a ningún lado"

"Ooooh ¿Acaso no confías en Roxas?" – Contraatacó Terra.

Eso tomó a Aqua por sorpresa – "Claro que confío en él, es sólo que…"

"Aqua, has estado encima de la niña a cada segundo, dale algo de espacio"

"Pero, pero…"

"Naminé es una adolescente, no un bebé, estará bien" – Dijo Terra sonriéndole a la rubia y ésta asintió.

"Es cierto mamá, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, ya me siento mejor, ve a divertirte un rato"

"¿Estás segura cielo?" – Preguntó Aqua preocupada.

Naminé asintió sonriendo, su madre dio un suspiro y se dirigió al chico rubio.

"¿A ti no te molesta cariño?"

Terra le dio un golpecito a Roxas para que reaccionara, debido a que éste había quedado en completo shock, solamente con la mención de que se quedaría solo con Naminé.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?" – Preguntó confundido.

"¿Que si no te molesta quedarte con Naminé hoy?" – Repitió Aqua dulcemente.

"!Ah! no, no me molesta" – Respondió el chico mirando al suelo.

"¡Está decidió entonces!" – Exclamó Terra triunfante, y agregó, empujando al rubio – "Roxas tiene un regalo para Naminé ¡Ve, entrégaselo!"

Roxas por poco se tropieza, pero sacó el ramo de gardenias (que había estado ocultando detrás de su espalda todo este tiempo) y prácticamente lo lanza en la cara de la chica.

"¡Toma, para ti!" – Gritó mirando hacia otro lado.

Naminé parpadeó varias veces sorprendida, pero tomó el ramo con dulzura.

"Son hermosas, muchas gracias"

"Aww que dulce eres, no tenías porqué molestarte" – Dijo Aqua, emocionada.

"¡No hay de que!"

"Oh bien, es hora de que Naminé descanse un poco" – Dijo Terra interrumpiendo la escena, y tomando a Naminé con ramo incluido en sus brazos.

"Vamos, yo te dejaré en tu habitación"

* * *

Terra recostó a Naminé en su cama, y fue al baño del segundo piso a llenar de agua un florero que la chica tenía en su cuarto. Dejó en él las flores y luego lo ubicó en la mesita de noche de la chica.

"Bueno, no sé nada de ikebana, pero creo que quedaron bien"

"Están perfectas, muchas gracias"

"Hehe, bien, ahora iré abajo a salvar al pobre chico de las manía sobreprotectoras de tu madre"

Naminé soltó una risita y asintió, sin embargo cuando el castaño ya se encontraba en la puerta, ésta lo llamó"

"¡Hey Terra!"

"¿Hmm?" – Dijo el castaño mientras se volteaba a mirar a la chica.

La rubia se sonrojó y dijo "Gracias… por hacer esto"

"Por nada" – Dijo él sonriendo a medida que cerraba la puerta.

* * *

"…Aquí tienes una lista de cada hora en la que Naminé tiene que tomarse su medicina, aquí otra con los teléfonos de emergencia, oh es cierto, teléfono, prefiero contactarme contigo directamente ¿No es molestia si me das tu número verdad?"

"Oh…" – Dijo Roxas completamente rojo, era demasiado vergonzoso tener el móvil de la madre de la chica que… de Naminé, pero sabía que era necesario en estas circunstancias – "No es molestia para nada" – Le aseguró mientras anotaba su número, y mientras lo hacía Terra apareció en la sala de estar.

"Aqua, deja al pobre chico en paz"

"Gracias cariño" – Dijo Aqua ignorando al recién llegado, y procedió con las instrucciones – "No olvides no abrirle la puerta a desconocidos, también asegúrate que Naminé coma a las 13:30 ¿Sabes cocinar verdad?"

Roxas asintió.

"¡Perfecto! Que maduro eres, mi niña no sabe ni siquiera freír un huevo… oh, en fin, aquí está la receta de la sopa que le debes hacer, en cuando a ti, siéntete libre de usar cualquier cosa de la cocina para prepararte algo, como también de beber, pero recuerda que Naminé sólo puede beber jugo y…"

"Aqua" – Dijo Terra moviendo un pie impacientemente.

"¡Ya casi termino!" – Le replicó ésta, y volvió a dirigirse al chico – "Llámame si sucede algo, y asegúrate que Nami duerma un poco, por favor"

A Roxas ya le dolía el cuello de tanto asentir, pero entendía perfectamente la preocupación de Aqua, estaban hablando acerca del bienestar de Naminé después de todo…

"Hmm creo que es todo"

"Finalmente" – Dijo Terra poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Creo que debería cambiarme de ropa si vamos a salir…"

"Aqua, estás perfecta así, deja de buscar excusas para retrasar esto"

Roxas accedió completamente, la madre de Naminé se veía perfecta tal como estaba, llevaba puesto un vestido color aguamarina, bailarinas blancas, un colgante con forma de estrella de nieve, pendientes de perlas y maquillaje suave.

"Oh bien, si tu lo dices" – Dijo con un tono de molestia, pero en realidad era obvio que estaba complacida por las palabras del castaño.

"Muchas gracias por hacer esto por mi hija, eres un chico muy dulce" – Le dijo Aqua a Roxas antes dirigirse a la puerta, Terra en cambio sólo se limitó a levantar el pulgar y a susurrar las palabras "Buena suerte".

"¡No te despegues de tu celular!" – Gritó la sobreprotectora madre antes de que Terra cerrara la puerta.

Roxas soltó un gran suspiro y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Naminé no podía creer que Roxas se encontrara en su casa, nuevamente se preguntó si no estaba delirando por la fiebre, y obtuvo una respuesta inmediata al sentir golpecitos en su puerta.

"¡A-Adelante!"

"Con permiso" – Dijo Roxas tímidamente entrando a la habitación.

"Ven, siéntate" – Dijo la chica señalando el sofá que Kairi prácticamente había hecho suyo cada vez que visitaba su casa.

"Gracias" – Dijo Roxas sin poder evitar observar la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Naminé notó esto y trató de comenzar una conversación.

"No es un cuarto muy interesante… pero me gustan las cosas simples"

"Lo encuentro bien, se parece a tu cuarto de la escuela"

"Ah, si eso creo…"

"_Eso no estuvo muy bien…"_ – Pensó la rubia al notar que había una atmósfera tensa en el lugar.

"_Que tonta soy… aunque esté aquí nada ha cambiado realmente, aún está molesto… me preguntó porqué ha venido ha perder el tiempo conmigo, en vez de irse con los demás"_

"Oye" – Dijo de repente Roxas.

"¿Huh?"

"Veo en tu cara que estás pensando estupideces, por favor deja de hacerlo"

"¡Cómo lo sabes! ¿Acaso sabes cómo leer la mente?"

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió por unos momentos, pero rápidamente recuperó su semblante serio.

"Yo…" – Comenzó a decir con un tono de voz demasiado bajo, por lo que Naminé decidió acercarse, pero inesperadamente, el chico tomó su mano y la miró directamente a los ojos.

"¡Ah!" – Exclamó la chica sonrojándose.

"¡Fui un imbécil! ¡Lo siento! ¡No tienes que perdonarme, pero por favor debes saber que lo siento mucho!" – Dijo el chico de una sola vez, y la rubia lo miró confundida.

"Te hice algo horrible… y tú a pesar de eso me diste un regalo que no merecía… además es mi culpa que estés enferma, y no hayas podido viajar hoy… todo es mi culpa… lo siento tanto"

"¿Entonces… no me odias?"

Roxas la miró incrédulo, y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor.

"¿Odiarte? Yo jamás te odiaré, por favor nunca más vuelvas a pensar en algo como eso"

Naminé dirigió su mirada a las flores que se encontraban a su lado y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

Roxas entró en pánico – "¡Lo siento, lo siento, te he hecho llorar, hago todo mal!"

Para sorpresa del chico, la rubia soltó una risita y se limpió las lágrimas con la mano que tenía libre.

"No es eso, es sólo que estoy feliz de que estés aquí, son lágrimas de felicidad"

"¿De felicidad?" – Preguntó el chico confundido.

"Sí, porque has vuelto ha hablarme" – Dijo Naminé dulcemente y luego agregó – "Te perdono Roxas"

"Pero… yo no lo merezco"

"No digas eso, si quieres que esté bien, entonces volvamos a la normalidad, y el Roxas normal no tiene esa cara de dolor pintada todo el tiempo en la cara"

"Está bien… gracias"

"Más bien, tiene una cara de tonto pintada en el rotros todo el tiempo"

"Que chistosa" – Dijo Roxas fingiendo sarcasmo, ya que, era obvio que la broma de Naminé probaba que todo había vuelto a ser como antes.

"Aún no entiendo porqué me enfermé la verdad..." – Dijo Naminé pensativa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No es invierno, no debería haberme resfriado"

"No puedes estar hablando en serio"

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué no?"

"Puedes resfriarte todo el año si no cuidas, no solamente en invierno"

"¡Oh! ¿De verás? No lo sabía" – Confesó Naminé sonriendo.

Roxas puso los ojos en blanco – "No has cambiado nada"

Ambos rieron por varios segundos, y cuando finalmente se detuvieron, la rubia fue la primera en hablar.

"Hay algo que aún no me has dicho"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Si te gustó el lienzo o no"

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo – "Por supuesto que sí ¿A quién no podría gustarle semejante obra de arte?"

El halago tomó a Naminé por sorpresa, y ella y Roxas se quedaron fijamente… y…

El teléfono de la chica sonó.

Roxas la soltó al instante.

"¡Es Kairi!" – Exclamó Naminé – "Pondré el altavoz para que tú también oigas"

"En realidad no es necesa…"

"¡Hola Kairi!"

"¡Naminé! Suenas mas animada de lo que pensé ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Mucho mejor" – Dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo a Roxas y esté se sonrojó al instante.

"¡Me alegro mucho de eso! ¡Sora, Naminé se siente mejor!"

"!Eso es excelente Kairi!" – Se escuchó la voz del castaño, y éste agregó – "Aunque a decir verdad, cualquiera se encuentra mejor que nosotros ahora…"

Roxas y Naminé se miraron confundidos y ésta última preguntó – "¿Qué sucede Kairi? ¿Por qué Sora dice eso? Pensé que sería el más emocionado de todos"

"Pues verás… aún no hemos llegado"

"¿Huh?"

"Estamos atrapados en el tráfico, aquí en mitad del puente"

"¿Puente? ¿Qué puente?" – Preguntó Naminé confundida.

"El puente que conecta la isla principal con tierra firme, no me extraña que no lo hayas visto, ya que queda muy lejos y tú llegaste a la isla en avión"

"Es cierto, no tenía idea" – Admitió la rubia.

"Parece que a todos se les ocurrió viajar por aquí hoy, llevamos más de una hora atrapados"

"Pero… pensé que viajarían en avión" – Dijo Roxas casi en un susurro.

"¿Por qué no viajaron por aire?"

"Oh porque a Ri..."

Kairi se detuvo abruptamente.

"Hola ¿Kairi?" – Preguntó Naminé, pero fue Sora quién le respondió en lugar de la pelirroja.

"Es todo culpa de Riku" – Comenzó a explicar el castaño – "Dijo que un viaje en avión sería muy costoso, y que el dinero sería ahorrado para otras cosas, como la organización del baile de navidad"

"Oh ya veo" – Dijo la chica, considerando la explicación razonable pero…

"¡Yo no le creo!" – Gritó Sora tan fuerte, que hizo que ambos rubios dieran un respingo – "¡La escuela tiene mucho dinero, no necesitan ahorrar, así que, uno: Riku es un tacaño, dos: se avergüenza de viajar con nosotros en un avión, porque cree que no podemos comportarnos, o tres: sólo está haciendo esto porque es un maldito a quien le gusta vernos sufrir!"

"Hmm, tratándose de Riku yo creo que las tres opciones son posibles" – Dijo de Roxas sin pensar.

"¿Huh? ¿Naminé tu voz se volvió ronca por el resfriado? O acaso… ¡ROXAS ESTÁ ALLÍ CONTIGO!"

Antes de que la rubia pudiera inventar una excusa, la pelirroja volvió a tomar el teléfono.

"¡QUÉÉÉÉ! ¡ESE MALDITO ESTÁ CONTIGO NAMINÉ!"

"¡Oye cómo qué maldito!" – Gritó Roxas delatándose solo.

"¡Con que estás allí! ¡Con razón no te vi por aquí! ¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi amiga! ¡Esta vez si que te castraré!"

"Tranquila Kairi, no está haciendo nada malo, la verdad es que vino a disculparse" – Excusó Naminé al rubio.

"_¿Y tú lo perdonaste?"_

"Pues sí" – Dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Naminé! ¡Acaso olvidas todo lo que sufriste por su culpa!"

La expresión de Roxas cambió de enojo a dolor al oír ese comentario.

"Sé que fui un estúpido Kairi, me disculpo contigo también" – Dijo Roxas con un tono de voz que le rompería el corazón al cualquiera.

"¡Jum!"

"Vamos amiga, no seas orgullosa, Roxas está arrepentido y además me trajo un regalo"

Esto captó el interés de la pelirroja.

"¿Un regalo?"

"Sí, me trajo un ramo de flores"

"Con que flores…" – Dijo Kairi más para sí que para la rubia – "Oh bien, trataré de tolerar a ese tonto, pero sólo por ti Nami ¡Pero que quede claro que aún no lo perdono!"

"Gracias amiga"

"¡Oh! Parece que el bus por fin se está moviendo, será mejor que corte"

"Está bien ¡Diviértanse Kairi, Sora!"– Les dijo Naminé alegremente.

"¡Gracias!" – Dijeron ambos al unísono, y la pelirroja agregó – "¡Pórtate bien con mi amiga Roxas, y no le hagas nada pervertido!"

"Lo mismo digo para ti y Sora" – Contraataco el rubio.

"¡Ya verás cuando te pille maldito!" – Amenazó Kairi antes de cortar la llamada.

"No deberías provocarla así, ella es la que sabe usar un arma al y al cabo" – Le advirtió Naminé al rubio.

"¡Bah! No le tengo miedo" – Se defendió Roxas no muy convicentemente.

La risa de la rubia se transformó en un bostezo.

"Es cierto, tu madre dijo que deberías dormir un poco"

"Que aburrido…" – Replicó la chica.

"Si no descansas no te recuperarás rápido, puede que te dure hasta las vacaciones y serán horribles"

"Oh bien, bien" – Aceptó ella recostándose.

"Buena chica" – La felicitó Roxas comenzando a levantarse del sofá, pero la rubia lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

"¡No te vayas!"

"Pero…"

"Por favor, quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma" – Le suplicó dulcemente.

"Está bien" – Aceptó él, no pudiendo resistirse.

La rubia volvió a recostarse, aún sosteniendo la mano del chico y cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato los abrió de golpe.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?" – Preguntó Roxas preocupado.

"No… es sólo que… tengo miedo de despertar y que no estés aquí…"

"¿Aquí? ¿Te refieres a tu habitación?"

Naminé negó con la cabeza – "No, aquí en mi casa"

"No me iré a ningún lado"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso es porque se lo prometiste a mi mamá?"

Con la mano que tenía libre, el chico comenzó a acariciar el suave cabello de Naminé, provocando un sonrojo en ésta.

"No, no me iré, porque quiero estar aquí… contigo"

La chica sonrió y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida.

* * *

Después de que Naminé se durmió, Roxas decidió ir a preparar la sopa que Aqua le había encargado hacer.

Era una simple sopa de pollo, algo fácil de hacer para él, sabía preparar casi cualquier cosa, después de todo había aprendido a cocinar a los ocho años, debido a que su madre era una chef profesional y era la dueña de una empresa de catering cuando aún vivían en Twilight Town.

A pesar de que Aqua le había dicho que se sintiera libre de usar cualquier cosa para prepararse su almuerzo, no quería abusar, por lo que decidió prepararse una simple comida instantánea.

Al terminar de cocinar todo, depositó todo en una bandeja, y en ese momento la madre de la rubia lo llamó.

"Roxas cariño ¿Cómo va todo?"

"Muy bien, Naminé se encuentra dormida en estos momentos, pero como es hora de darle su medicina, decidí aprovechar y llevarle su almuerzo también"

"¡Vaya eres muy bueno cuidando gente!"

"_Sí, la verdad es que tengo experiencia en eso…" _– Pensó el chico para sí.

"Gracias por hacer todo esto por mi hija"

"No agradezca, seño… tía Aqua. Naminé es una amiga muy preciada para mí"

"¿Estás seguro que sólo eso hehehe?" – Dijo de pronto una voz que no le pertenecía a Aqua.

"¡Tú! ¡No te metas en conversaciones ajenas!" – Le gritó Roxas, agradecido que no pudieran verlo todo sonrojado.

"Más respeto con tus mayores mocoso jaja"

"GRRR"

"Lo siento Roxas, Terra me quitó el móvil de la mano, gracias por todo nuevamente, te llamo más tarde"

"Por nada, hablamos luego"

* * *

"Estúpido Terra, viejo entrometido" – Se quejó el chico en voz alta, mientras subía las escaleras cargando la bandeja.

Al llegar a la habitación de la chica vio que ésta seguía durmiendo y depositó suavemente el objeto en su escritorio.

Posteriormente se sentó a su lado y la observó con dulzura.

"_Se ve completamente adorable"_

Naminé llevaba un tierno pijama, que consistía en una camiseta y shorts color celeste, con un estampado de Mérida la heroína de la película Brave, en la camiseta. A Roxas le pareció muy tierno el detalle.

"Roxas…" – Susurró de repente la chica, aún dormida, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera bastante.

"_¿Acaso… estará soñando conmigo?"_

"_Si es así, me preguntó que clase de sueño será… espero que sea algo bueno… en fin, creo que debo despertarla o si no la sopa se enfriará"_

No obstante antes de que Roxas pudiera hacer eso, una foto casi tapada por las flores que él le había regalado a la chica, llamó su atención.

En ella aparecían Naminé y su madre, con algunas diferencias, primero la rubia parecía tener unos dos años al menos el día en que fue tomada, era una bebé muy linda, Aqua por su parte la sostenía sonriendo, y un largo y hermoso cabello azul le caía por la espalda.

Roxas sonrió al ver la ternura de la foto, pero de pronto frunció el ceño al notar que ésta parecía estar rota… como si al…

"¿Roxas?"

Preguntó Naminé despierta esta vez, devolviendo el chico a la realidad.

"¡Oh estás despierta!"

"¡Duh!" – Dijo la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"No seas pesada, cociné para ti"

"¿En serio?" – Preguntó la chica feliz sentándose en la cama.

Roxas fue a buscar la bandeja y se la entregó a Naminé, y se sentó con su comida instantánea en las manos.

"¿Eso es todo lo que comerás?" – Preguntó ella con un tono de desaprobación en la voz.

"Sip, tú date prisa y tómate tu medicina y la sopa antes de que se enfríe"

"Sí, mamá" – Respondió Naminé sarcásticamente.

Después de obedecer y poner cara de asco debido al sabor de la medicina, el rostro de la chica cambió completamente al probar la sopa.

"¡Wow Roxas! ¡Apuesto que hasta harías la comida de hospital deliciosa! ¡Eres un gran cocinero!" – Lo halagó la rubia.

"¿Tú crees?" – Preguntó el chico algo avergonzado.

"¡Sí, serás una esposa excelente!"

"Ja-ja" – Rió sarcásticamente el chico ante ese comentario.

"Jajaja, no te enojes, pero en serio cocinas muy bien, esto está muy rico"

"¿Sabes? Extrañaba estar así contigo… tener una conversación divertida y hacernos bromas" – Confesó Roxas.

"Yo también, me gusta estar con nuestros demás amigos, pero sin ti… durante todo el tiempo en que estuviste lejos de nosotros… de mí. Sentí como si hubiera un vacío en mi corazón"

Naminé se cubrió la boca con las manos al instante, pero ya era demasiado tarde, las palabras ya habían salido de su boca, había hablado de más.

Roxas la estaba mirando fijamente, y para empeorar todo aún más, la rubia comenzó a ponerse roja como un tomate.

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Na-nada!"

"¿Tienes fiebre? Déjame ver" – Preguntó Roxas juntando su frente con la de Naminé.

La pobre chica no paraba de hiperventilar, él estaba tan cerca… estaba segura de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Afortunadamente al tratar de escapar, botó sin querer su celular al suelo, y el ruido interrumpió la escena.

"Yo lo recojo" – Se ofreció Roxas y Naminé comenzó a recuperar su color natural lentamente.

"Toma" – Le dijo el chico entregándole el móvil – "Parece que ya estás mejor"

"Hehe sí…"

"Hmm"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Está apagado, no recuerdo haberlo apagado"

"A lo mejor fue por la caída" – Sugirió el chico.

"Hmm no, creo que se quedó sin batería ¿Me pasas el cargador que está en esa repisa por favor?" – Pidió la chica, y el rubio obedeció.

"Gracias…. ¡Oh tenía razón! Se había descargado"

"¿Hmm? Tengo un mensaje de voz ¿Será de mamá?"

"No lo creo, me llamó hace un rato y no mencionó nada"

"Hmm entonces comprobemos de quién es"

"Hola Naminé ¿Cómo estás?" – Dijo una voz idéntica a la de Roxas, lo que provocó dos reacciones, Naminé sonrió feliz al escuchar a Ven, mientras que su gemelo frunció el ceño y los labios.

"Supongo que el idiota de mi hermano ya debe estar allí, más le vale que te esté tratando bien"

La vena de la frente de Roxas comenzaba a volverse visible.

Ven continuó – "Por mi parte ya estoy en el hotel de Radiant Garden ¡Está genial! Deberías ver todas las maravillosas fuentes que hay... oh es cierto, no puedes por culpa de Roxas"

Naminé soltó una risita al ver lo enojado que estaba Roxas debido a las palabras de su hermano.

Ven continuó – "Deberías pedirle alguna compensación por ello, hmmm ¡Ya sé! ¡Que se mate trabajando, compre dos boletos, te traiga aquí algún día, y tengan una cita!"

Naminé dejó de reírse y a Roxas se le fue el enojo de golpe.

Ven se quedó en silencio y Naminé lo aprovechó para hablar con el rubio que tenía a su lado.

"Ven sólo está bromeando, no puedes ir en una cita conmigo, tú tienes a Xion para eso… ¿Verdad?"

Roxas no contestó, se quedó mirando fijamente el móvil de la chica, perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

Naminé iba a continuar insistiendo, pero la voz de Ven retornó.

"Ese fue mi minuto de silencio para que lo consideraran, y… hablando de citas ¿Naminé quieres saber por qué Roxas se enojó tanto con ambos por tanto tiempo"

Naminé aún sabiendo que Ventus no podía verla, negó con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

Roxas salió del trance al oír esto y dijo con voz amenazante – "No se atrevería… no de nuevo..."

"¡Porque nosotros tuvimos una cita! Jajajaja el muy tonto se fastidió por eso ¿Puedes creerlo?"

La rubia miró a Roxas, y éste se puso pálido como un papel.

"Es un egoísta que te quiere sólo para él, y no se atreve a admitirlo" – Continuó diciendo Ven.

"Oh bueno, en todo caso espero que no vuelva a hacer una tontería como esa de nuevo, aunque debo admitir que le doy crédito por haber ido a disculparse contigo"

De pronto Ventus se aclaró la gargante y su tono de voz se volvió solemne.

"Escúchame Naminé, Roxas puede ser un imbécil, insensible, torpe, lento, cobarde…" – La ira estaba apareciendo en el rostro del rubio de nuevo – "…Cruel e infantil, pero es una buena persona y aunque se tarda mucho, cuando finalmente reconoce sus errores, se disculpa y trata de compensar su mal comportamiento. Puede ser un chico brillante cuando se trata de su rendimiento académico, pero las relaciones con la gente nunca se le han dado bien… y más ahora que… Oh bueno, mi punto es que Roxas es un buen chico, y como su hermano me hace feliz que lo aceptes con falencias y todo"

"No puedo creer que esté oyendo todo esto…" – Dijo Roxas en shock.

"¿Por qué me dice todo esto?" – Preguntó Naminé a nadie en particular.

"Supongo que te preguntarás porqué te digo todo esto, pero aunque suene trillado, algún día sabrás la respuesta y estoy seguro de que permanecerás a su lado de todos modos. Es por eso que…"

De pronto el ruido de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó por el auricular.

La voz solemne con la que Ventus estaba hablando se transformó al instante.

"¡Qué haces aquí! ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Quién te dejó entrar? ¿Cómo me encontraste?" – El pánico en la voz de Ven era tan gracioso que Roxas rió a carcajadas Naminé soltó una risita.

"Tantas preguntas Venny-kun, porqué simplemente no dices que te alegras de verme"

Roxas y Naminé se miraron sorprendidos al oír esa voz.

"Er… lo siento Naminé, tengo que colgar, un psicópata acaba de entrar a mi habitación, tengo que llamar a seguridad para que…"

"¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ! ¿ESTÁS HABLANDO CON NAMI-CHAN~?"

"¡Lárgate de aquí!"

"¡Yo quiero hablar con Nami-chan~!" – Protestó Lea haciendo un berrinche.

"¡No puedes es el buzón de mensajes, ella está con Roxas!"

"Hubiera preferido que descartara ese detalle…" – Dijo el aludido dándose un golpe en la frente.

"Así que es por eso que Roxy no está aquí, el muy pervertido, aprovechándose de mi Nami-chan~ cuando está enferma"

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" "¿Cómo sabes eso?" – Dijeron Roxas y Ventus al unísono, pero éste último descartó esa pregunta.

"Lo más importante es ¿Qué demonio haces aquí? ¿Quién te dejó entrar?"

"Le dije a la recepcionista que era tu primo y…"

"¡Qué! ¡Pero si ni te pareces a mí!"

"Sí, no me dejaste terminar"

"Le dije que era tu primo, y obviamente no me creyó así que no me quedó otra que utilizar mis encantos~"

"¡Le diré a Larxene!" – Lo amenazó Ven infantilmente.

"Larxene no habla con mocosos, te ignorará antes de que emitas sonido" – Contraatacó Lea con seguridad.

"Entonces yo…"

"Nada Venny-kun, no harás nada, y por cierto ¿Por qué tienes una habitación para ti solo?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Las defensas de Ventus habían sido destruídas.

"Sólo Rikukichi y los maestros tienen ese derecho, incluso Xi-chan que también pertenece al consejo de losers tiene que compartir un cuarto. Esto es muuuuuy sospechoso~~~"

"Er… yo… ¡Naminé tengo que irme adiós!"

Soltó Ven tan rápido que apenas se le entendió, pero antes de que cortara Lea alcanzó a decir – "¡Nos vemos pronto Nami-chan~!"

*Fin del mensaje* – Dijo la operadora, y el silencio envolvió la habitación.

"¿Qué se supone que fue eso?" – Preguntó Roxas.

"No tengo idea…"

"Hmm ¿Roxas?"

"¿Sí? ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Ven? Eso acerca de que… tú… a ti… no te agradó que saliera con él"

…

…

…

"Sí…"

"¿Huh?"

"Fue algo muy tonto la verdad… no quería que nuestra relación cambiara"

"¿Relación?" – A Naminé comenzó a latirle rápido el corazón.

"¡Sí! Eres una chica única y genial, es divertido estar contigo, eres con quien la paso mejor, a decir verdad…" – Dijo Roxas moviendo los brazos con desesperación al saber que no había sido claro.

"¿De verás? ¿Pero que hay de Sora y...Xion?" – Consiguió preguntar Naminé con dificultad.

"No es que la pase mal con ellos, pero contigo las cosas son diferentes, no sé explicarlo muy bien, pero nunca me había sentido así antes – Confesó el chico rascándose la nuca – Siento… que podría estar todo el día contigo, sin hacer nada y aún así me sentiría… en paz"

"¿En paz?" – Preguntó la chica levantando una ceja a modo de confusión.

"Sí, cuando estamos juntos, no pienso en nada malo y me siento muy feliz"

"Oh…" – La rubia comenzó a sonrojarse nuevamente.

"Es por eso" – Continúo Roxas, sin notar la expresión avergonzada de Naminé – "Que cuando me enteré que saldrías con Ven, pensé que todo eso desaparecería si tú te volvías su novia. No quería que cambiaras y me abandonaras; de verdad lo siento… todos tienen razón, soy un egoísta" – Terminó el chico bajando la mirada.

"No me gusta Ven, sólo lo quiero como un amigo, pero incluso si fuera así, jamás me olvidaría de ti, no te abandonaré, así que tú tampoco me abandones a mí ¿Trato?"

Roxas levantó la mirada con una dulce expresión en su rostro y asintió – "Trato ¡Oh y no te lo dije antes!"

"¿Qué cosa?" – Dijo la rubia, preguntándose que otras sorpresas podría haber.

"Felicidades por tu puntaje en los exámenes"

"Gracias, aunque el mayor crédito te lo llevas tú"

"No seas tonta, lo lograste por ti misma, yo sólo ayudé un poco, y hablando de eso… lamentó haberte dejado estudiando sola, no lo volveré a hacer"

"¿Quién dijo que te necesito para estudiar ahora?" – Preguntó Naminé sonriendo maliciosamente.

El rubio parecía realmente dolido por las palabras de la rubia – "Yo… lo siento, pensé que…"

"Sólo bromeaba tonto, por supuesto que quiero que me ayudes"

"¡Mujer de hielo, esa fue una broma cruel, de verdad te la creí!"

"Bah, te lo merecías y lo sabes"

"La verdad es que sí" – Dijo Roxas haciendo un puchero.

* * *

Así transcurrió la tarde de ambos adolescentes, entre conversaciones, bromas y risas.

Aqua siguió llamando y de vez en cuando la madre de Roxas también, sin embargo, sus amigos no lo volvieron a hacer y Naminé estaba segura de que todo era obra de Kairi y de Axel, quienes querían darle un día de privacidad con Roxas.

El chico permanecía sentado en el sofá, pero esta vez estaba apoyado en el regazo de la rubia durmiendo profundamente.

Tímidamente Naminé estiró su brazo y para que su mano pudiera acariciar los cabellos de Roxas, los cuales eran más suaves lo que ella había imaginado.

Por la ventana entraba la tenue luz del sol matizando, y una leve brisa movía las cortinas. La chica no pudo evitar recordar sus días en Twilight Town, y se sorprendió como había cambiado vida y ella misma desde que había llegado a las islas, todo su pasado parecía un mal recuerdo ahora, especialmente porque tenía a Roxas a su lado, y ahora tenía la seguridad de que siempre estaría allí.

Sintiéndose algo egoísta, decidió atreverse a hacer algo que jamás haría si el chico estuviera despierto, se inclinó, y le besó tiernamente la mejilla en silencio.

"Te amo Roxas, debo disfrutar pocos minutos que me quedan contigo, antes de volver a convertirme sólo en tu amiga…" – Dijo tristemente, mientras continuaba acariciando el cabello del chico.

**Continuará…**

...

...

...

**¡AAAARGH! NOOOO Nooo, noooo, noooo… -_- tanta dulzura me va a dar diabetes… **

**Gracias Namiroku por ayudarme a soportar toda esta cursilería, sin tu ayuda no habría podido hacerlo, y tienes la razón al 100% el romance es mi kriptonita -_- nunca más haré un capítulo lleno de "esto".**

**También crédito para ti por ser la de la idea original de la fuente del enojo de Roxas en el capítulo anterior ;D y por lo del significado de las gardenias.**

**Gardenias: "Las gardenias son flores sauves y blancas nativas de las regiones tropicales y subtropicales de África, Asia y Australia. Representan la pureza y la dulzura, y además simbolizan un amor secreto".**

**Gracias a: Sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii NathalieLove2 Namiroku Naminedrawing ZairaLeeWay LittlecrazyKairi lightning Ashly-san Netto Kurosawa Catseriina Vanegirl9 Go men123 Nevra Amulet Cat Brid-Lopez NaminePrincess Ligthershadow Achlys-chan666 Ryuketsu no Fuyu yuki nyuu y XionRoxas**

**A todos los guests, gracias por los reviews tambiénx3**

**Namine drawing: Te juro que te iba a decir que Roxas se quedaría con Naminé, pero tenías bloqueadas las respuestas y no pude XD xx**

**XionRoxas: Por ti actualicé, esa es la verdad, tu review estaba muy linda, me llegó al corazón también, aunque debo decirte que no seré una gran escritora cuando sea mayor, 1 porque ya soy mayor y 2 porque no me gusta escribir XD dibujar es lo mío.**

**Escribí esto porque la idea me estaba torturando el cerebro, y trato de hacerlo lo mejor posible aunque sepa que no escribo bien. No quiero que sea mediocre como los fics que Namiroku me manda a veces XD**

**Me hace feliz que esto te haya subido la moral ^^ y que estés viendo la luz a lo maravilloso que es el Rokunami, el mejor ship de todos jaja**

**Muchas gracias x3**


	22. El día del festival de las estrellas

**Disclaimer Kingdom Hearts le pertenece a © Square Enix y Disney Interactive Studios**

**The Final Fantasy series le pertenece a © Square Enix**

**Capítulo XIX El día del festival de las estrellas**

Naminé volvió a ser una simple amiga más de Roxas en cuanto se recuperó y volvió a la escuela, tal y como había predicho, sin embargo, ya no le importa tanto, ya que haber estado lejos de él por un mes había sido una de las peores cosas que podrían haberle sucedido, ahora se sentía mucho más tranquila.

Esa mañana se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, porque estaba de muy humor y lo único que quería era estar de nuevo con sus amigos.

No se esperaba encontrar a alguien en el salón tan temprano… y menos a esa persona…

"¿K-kairi?"

Al oír su nombre le brillaron los ojos a la pelirroja y se levantó a recibir a su amiga.

"¡Naminé estás viva!" – Exclamó mientras la estrujaba con fuerza.

"No por mucho si sigues asfixiándome Kairi…" – Respondió la chica con dificultad.

"Oops lo siento" – La liberó Kairi – "Es que te extrañé tanto"

"Yo también" – Dijo Naminé sonriendo mientras se acercaban a sus respectivos asientos.

Cuando se sentaron la rubia comenzó – "¿Y bien como estuvo el via…?"

Kairi levantó una mano para silenciarla – "Estuvo bien, pero ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!"

"¿Contarte qué?"

Kairi puso los ojos en blanco – "¡Cómo te fue con el rubio tonto obviamente!"

"Ooh…"

"¿Ooh? ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¡Esperé mucho tiempo para saber que sucedió así que cuéntame!"

"No mucho la verdad… hablamos un poco, se disculpó y me llevó flores"

"Sí recuerdo eso, estaba en el teléfono ¿Recuerdas?" – Dijo Kairi impaciente – "Dime que pasó después"

Naminé se puso a pensar – "Bueno, recuerdo que Ventus me dejó un mensaje de voz muy extraño. Me dijo que estaba feliz de que aceptara a Roxas con sus falencias y todo"

"¿No te explicó que quería decir con eso?" – Preguntó Kairi repentinamente seria.

"Sólo me dijo que algún día sabría la respuesta y que estaba seguro de que permanecería a su lado"

La pelirroja puso su mano en su barbilla como analizando las palabras de Ventus.

"¿Tienes alguna idea a que se refería?" – Preguntó con esperanza Naminé.

Kairi abrió mucho los ojos y dio una sonrisa forzada.

"No para nada, no tengo idea, pero no te preocupes por eso, Ven siempre sale con cosas raras"

Naminé se encogió de hombros y aceptó la explicación – "Está bien"

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambas amigas, el cual fue interrumpido por la llegada de dos personas al salón.

Pasaron varias cosas en ese momento, las cuatro personas presentes en el lugar se observaron con diferentes expresiones.

Naminé le sonrió a ambos chicos, Sora no paraba de bostezar, Kairi le lanzó una mirada asesina a Roxas, y éste tras devolverle la sonrisa a la rubia, puso cara de miedo al ver a la otra chica.

"Bwaaa buenos días" – Saludó Sora bostezando.

"Hola Sora, que extraño verte aquí tan temprano ¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Naminé preocupada.

"¡Oh, Naminé me alegro de que estés bien!" – Dijo el chico recién notando la presencia de la rubia – "La verdad es que me estoy muriendo de sueño, Roxas casi destruyó mi puerta a golpes y me obligó a levantarme temprano"

"Así que te atreviste a aparecer" – Le dijo Kairi a Roxas amenazantemente cruzándose de brazos. No le había quitado la vista de encima desde que entró a la sala de clases.

"Hmm sí ¿Qué tal Kairi?" – Respondió éste tratando de ocultar su miedo.

Naminé y Sora se miraron incómodos sintiendo la tensión.

"Er… ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato Sora? – Ofreció Naminé al castaño.

"Excelente idea Naminé aprobó el chico"

Pero antes de que la chica alcanzara a levantarse de su asiento y el castaño darse media vuelta fueron detenidos.

"¡Ustedes dos se quedan aquí!" – Dijeron Roxas y Kairi al unísono.

Sora y Naminé se miraron con resignación y volvieron a sus respectivos lugares, es decir la rubia sentada y el castaño de pie.

"Y bien Roxas ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?"

"Tanta hostilidad innecesaria Kairi, yo sólo quiero volver humildemente a mi asiento"

A Naminé le brillaron los ojos, en cambio la pelirroja lo miró con desconfianza.

"¿Ah sí? Después de cuanto tiempo, no seas descarado, tú abandonaste a la pobre Naminé" – Le reprochó la chica.

Sora cada vez estaba más incómodo, no tenía idea de que tenía que ver él con todo lo que estaba pasando, sólo quería ir a su lugar y dormir los pocos minutos que le quedaban antes de que llegara la maestra.

"Lo sé Kairi, por eso fui a su casa y me disculpé" – Trató de razonar Roxas.

"No creo que esto sea suficiente, la pobre sufrió bastante ¿Sabes? Y a ti ni siquiera te importó"

"Lo sé, es por eso que nunca más lo volveré a hacer"

"Porque yo no te dejaré hacerlo de nuevo" – Amenazó la pelirroja.

"Me parece bien, así podrás detenerme si muestro signos de volver a ser un imbécil"

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Kairi, pero aún no estaba dispuesta a bajar la guardia, sin embargo de pronto…

"Kairi"

La chica giró su cabeza para observar a su amiga, quien se encontraba a su lado, ésta tenía una expresión de calma y confianza en el rostro.

"Creo que es suficiente, parece bastante arrepentido"

"¿Estás segura Naminé? No quiero volver a verte toda destruida y menos por tanto tiempo otra vez.

"Lo sé, te agradezco mucho por tu preocupación, eres la mejor amiga que alguien podría desear. Estuviste todo este tiempo junto a mí, soportando mi estado de ánimo fatalista y tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, no sé que habría hecho sin ti"

La expresión del rostro de Kairi se suavizó debido a las palabras de su amiga, pero volvió a ponerse glacial al observar al rubio.

"Bien, está decidido, ahora todo está bien, así que puedes irte a tu asiento"

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Estás en mi asiento" – Dijo Roxas sin inmutarse.

Kairi hizo un puchero – "Pues ya no es tuyo, tú te fuiste"

"!Pero Kairi!, ¡No puedes hacerle eso a Sora!" – Exclamó Roxas melodramáticamente.

Kairi parpadeó varias veces confundida y Roxas sabía que era su oportunidad.

"Sé que todo esto fue mi culpa, y también gracias a mi el pobre Sora salió perjudicado" – El rubio miró al castaño y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – "Lo siento amigo, te mantuve tanto tiempo lejos de ella que casi caes en depresión"

"¿Huh?" – Fue lo único que pudo decir Sora, finalmente reaccionando.

"¿De qué estás hablando Roxas?" – Exigió saber Kairi.

"Kairi, Sora vivió en completa agonía al estar lejos de ti por tanto tiempo"

"¿De qué hablas Roxas? Sora se reunía de vez en cuando con Naminé y conmigo, y además viajamos juntos"

"Tú lo has dicho **de vez en cuando**, el pobre chico te ha extrañado tanto, por eso estaba tan emocionado con lo del viaje, porque por fin podría estar contigo"

Kairi y Sora se miraron y ambos se ruborizaron, dando a entender que lo que Roxas estaba diciendo era efectivamente cierto.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior y se dirigió a Naminé.

"¿A ti no te molesta? ¿Qué vuelva a sentarme junto a Sora?"

Naminé puso sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja – "Kairi, has hecho tanto por mí, por supuesto que no me molesta, además…" – La rubia se acercó a la oreja de la pelirroja – "Sé que extrañas mucho a Sora y sacrificaste dejar de estar a su lado por mi causa, así que no te preocupes y has lo que quieras hacer"

Kairi asintió sonriendo y se levantó.

"Nos vemos en el primer descanso Naminé… Roxas" – Luego se dirigió al castaño – "Vámonos Sora"

"Hmm ¡Sí, sí!" – Dijo, yendo tras la pelirroja como un perrito.

Roxas se sentó triunfante al lado de Naminé.

"Hogar dulce hogar" –Dijo Roxas poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza al estilo Ventus/Sora.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco – "Que manipulador eres"

"¿Por qué? Sí acabo de unir dos almas gemelas"

Naminé se ruborizó – "Te refieres a…"

"¡Sora y Kairi por supuesto! Es cierto que él me fastidió bastante por alejarla de él"

"Ah ya veo…" – Dijo Naminé distante, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"_¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¿Almas gemelas? ¡Por supuesto que hablaba de Sora y Kairi! Y tú pensando que podría estar hablando de nosotros ¡TONTA!…"_ – Se regañó Naminé a sí misma mentalmente.

"¿Estás bien?" – Preguntó Roxas preocupado.

"¿Yo? Er… sí, sí ¿Por qué iba a estar mal?" – Dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida.

"Hmm a lo mejor te molesta que esté aquí a tu lado nuevamente… tendría que haberte preguntado antes de…"

"¡No! ¡No! No es eso, me alegra mucho que estés aquí de nuevo, en serio" – Aseguró la rubia en una voz más aguda de lo normal.

Roxas sonrió dulcemente – "Que bueno, porque no tenía previsto que tú y Kairi llegaran tan temprano, mi plan original era sólo sentarme en mi lugar y hacer un berrinche y ver si alguien quería sacarme"

Naminé levantó la ceja de la incredulidad.

"Pero me asomé por la puerta y vi que ya estaban aquí, así que fui a sacar a Sora de la cama y lo obligué a venir, pero al final salimos todos ganando jajaja"

"Para ser tan listo, a veces tienes una mente muy simple" – Opinó la chica.

"Una mente maestra diría yo" – Dijo Roxas con arrogancia, pero la chica no pudo replicar porque en esos momentos llegó la estampida de alumnos detrás de la señorita Trepe, ésta sólo alzó las cejas al comprobar el cambio de asiento del cuarteto de amigos, pero lamentablemente Tidus no pudo evitar agregar:

"¡Miren todos, Sora, Kairi, Roxas y Naminé finalmente han resuelto sus problemas matrimoniales!"

Todo el salón rompió a reír y los cuatro amigos sólo desearon que se los tragara la tierra.

* * *

El mes de junio transcurrió con total normalidad, es decir, Roxas y Naminé seguían discutiendo cada día y bromeando, su amistad cada vez se hacía más estrecha; a Kairi se le había pasado el enojo con el rubio, pero de vez en cuando se dedicaba a fastidiarlo y a amenazarlo con su florete, causando la risa de todos los presentes a excepción del afectado por supuesto, Sora seguía quejándose cada vez que tenía que hacer algo que tuviera que ver con "estudios" en lugar de "diversión", y Riku aún no se había aparecido desde la ruptura con Kairi, por lo que gracias a Xion supieron que se encontraba bastante ocupado con las labores del Consejo Estudiantil y esquivando a sus fangirls, y Ventus seguía desapareciéndose como siempre.

En conclusión, el status quo se mantenía, Naminé opinaba que era para bien, que las cosas debían seguir así, pero su amiga pelirroja estaba 100% en desacuerdo.

"¡Esto parece un castigo divino Naminé! Es como si estuviéramos en el limbo o peor aún ¡En el Tartarus!" – Se quejó un día en que visitaba la habitación de la rubia después de clases. Estaba acostada en la cama de la última con una almohada cubriéndole la cara.

Naminé se levantó de la silla de escritorio en la que se encontraba sentada y le sacó la almohada de un tirón – "No exageres Kairi, para mí las cosas están bastante bien y normales"

Kairi se enderezó de golpe y miró a la rubia como si estuviera loca –"¡Ese es precisamente el problema! Todo está normal, nada interesante sucede desde que llegaste y eso ya es noticia vieja ¡Fue hace siglos!"

"¡Hey!" – Se quejó Naminé frunciendo el ceño – "¿Cómo que soy noticia vieja? Yo aún me considero interesante ¿Sabes?"

La pelirroja puso una de sus sonrisas de complicidad que a la rubia no le gustó nada.

"Puede que otro rubio también crea eso~~~~"

"¡Ya cállate Kairi! Sabes que decidí que Roxas y yo sólo fuéramos amigos, no insistas" – Dijo la rubia tratando de no ruborizarse pero fallando épicamente.

"¿Y quién te dijo que hablaba de Roxas? ¡Podría haber sido Ven! Jajajaja ¡Caíste!" – Exclamó Kairi apenas, muerta de la risa.

"¡Qué maldita eres Kairi!" – Se levantó Naminé y comenzó a golpearla con la almohada.

"¡Admite que lo quieres sólo para ti!" – Gritó la pelirroja aún riendo mientras esquivaba los golpes de su amiga.

Naminé soltó la almohada, dio u suspiro y se cruzó de brazos – "Pues bien, es cierto"

Kairi parpadeó varias veces – "¿Huh? ¿Lo dices así sin más? ¿No tengo que torturarte para que lo admitas?"

"No" – Respondió simplemente la rubia.

"Eso fue más fácil de lo creí" – Dijo Kairi mientras se arreglaba el cabello despeinado – "Así que tú también quieres que las cosas cambien"

"Bueno sí, pero no lo harán por si solas ¿Sabes? Y también lo digo por ti"

Kairi puso cara de indignación, pero no dijo nada y la rubia continuó.

"Las cosas no cambiarán a menos que hagamos algo" – Naminé comenzó a pasearse por la habitación – "Pero ninguna de las dos se atreve"

La pelirroja asintió a regañadientes.

"Tú piensas que si le cuentas a Sora sobre tus sentimientos las cosas entre ustedes se pondrán incómodas y su amistad desaparecerá"

"Sí…" – Admitió Kairi derrotada.

"Y yo pienso que Roxas le pertenece a Xion y aunque quiera estar con él, no se le voy a robar, no soy de esas chicas que destruye relaciones y además ella me agrada mucho"

"Pero Naminé" – Replicó Kairi – "Te he dicho mil veces que la relación de Roxas y Xion es prácticamente una ilusión"

"No importa, siguen juntos y nosotras estamos en el status quo y al parecer así será por bastante tiempo o incluso para siempre"

Ambas amigas se quedaron en silencio mirando al suelo resignadas hasta que….

"¡Dios mío!" – Gritó Kairi.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" – Preguntó Naminé sobresaltada por la repentina acción de la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo no pensé esto antes?"

"¿De qué hablas Kairi" – Preguntó la rubia cada vez más confundida.

La pelirroja comenzó a dar saltos por toda la habitación y Naminé pensó que se había vuelto loca.

"¡Tanabata! ¡Tanabata es este sábado!" – Exclamó finalmente la chica.

"¿Huh?" – Dijo Naminé aún más confundida aún.

Kairi se acercó corriendo hacia la rubia y le tomó las manos.

"¡Orihime y Hikoboshi! ¡Ellos son nuestra salvación!" – Gritó emocionada obligando a Naminé a saltar con ella.

"¿Quiénes?"

"Los de la leyenda de Tanabata, ellos comprenderán nuestros problemas y cumplirán nuestros deseos"

"Tanabata…" – Dijo Naminé pensativa, cuando Kairi por fin dejó de saltar –"Sé que es un festival, pero no sé nada sobre la leyenda"

Kairi abrió tanto los ojos que pareció de pronto un calamar gigante.

"¡QUÉ! ¿Has estado viviendo bajo una roca o algo así?"

"Algo así…" – Dijo Naminé misteriosamente.

Antes de que Kairi pudiera preguntar a qué se refería se oyeron golpes en la puerta.

"¿Esperas a alguien?" – Preguntó la pelirroja, pero su amiga negó con la cabeza y se acercó a abrir la puerta.

Casi le da un infarto al comprobar a sus visitantes, Sora y Roxas se encontraban justo en frente de ellas con expresiones de preocupación en sus rostros.

"_¡Waaa! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan detrás de la puerta? ¿Habrán escuchado de que hablamos?"_ – Se preguntó Naminé a sí misma, hiperventilando; giró para observar a Kairi quien parecía tener las mismas preguntas en su cabeza.

"Hola" – Saludó Sora casualmente – "Vinimos a ver como estaban, se escuchaban unos gritos terribles desde el pasillo ¿Están bien?"

En menos de dos segundos Naminé les agradeció silenciosamente a todos los santos que conocía, por el alivio que ahora experimentaba.

"Er… sí estamos bien, pero pasen, pasen por favor"

Los chicos obedecieron aún preocupados, y el castaño se sentó en el suelo alfombrado y Roxas en la cama junto a Kairi.

"¿A qué se debe tanta conmoción? Tuvieron suerte que fuimos nosotros en lugar de un maestro quienes las escuchó gritar" – Dijo Roxas.

"Sentimos haberlos preocupado" – Se disculpó la rubia por las dos – "Es sólo que Kairi está emocionada por el festival de Tanabata"

Hubo dos reacciones, Sora sonrió emocionado también mientras que Roxas puso los ojos en blancos.

"¿Tantos gritos sólo por ese mito barato Kairi?" – Le preguntó Roxas a la chica, y está lo miró con rabia.

"No empieces de nuevo Roxas, el año pasado hiciste lo mismo, grábate en tu pequeño cerebro que la leyenda de Tanabata ¡No es un mito barato! Orihime y Hikoboshi realmente cumplen tus deseos"

"Sí, seguro, al igual que Santa Claus" – Replicó el rubio.

Sora puso cara de pánico – "¿SANTA CLAUS NO ES REAL?"

Naminé soltó una risita y Kairi se agachó para acariciar los extraños cabellos de Sora con ternura.

"Tranquilo Sora, no le hagas caso a este amargado de poca fe ¿Por qué mejor no le cuentas la leyenda de Tanabata a Naminé? yo estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero tú eres mejor para esas cosas"

La expresión de pánico del castaño fue reemplazada por una de orgullo.

"No puedo creer que no la conozcas Naminé, pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para eso. Aunque debo decir que las historias de terror son lo mío pero… haré una excepción contando esta leyenda"

Naminé agradeció internamente que no fuera una historia de terror.

"Traducción: Le vas a contaminar su cerebro con basura" – Dijo Roxas.

"¡Cállate Roxas!" – Lo regañó Kairi y luego se dirigió a Sora – "Por favor comienza"

El castaño se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a narrar.

"Orihime (que significa Princesa Tejedora) era la hija de Tentei (el Rey Celestial). Orihime tejía telas espléndidas a orillas del río Amanogawa, es decir la Vía Láctea"

Roxas soltó un bufido de incredulidad, pero Naminé sólo asintió animando a Sora a que continuara.

"Al padre de Orihime le encantaban sus telas, y ella trabajaba duramente día tras día para tenerlas listas, pero a causa de su trabajo la princesa no podía conocer a alguien de quien enamorarse, lo cual la entristecía enormemente. Preocupado por su hija, su padre acordó un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi, un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Cuando los dos se conocieron se enamoraron al instante y, poco después, se casaron. Sin embargo, una vez casados Orihime, comenzó a descuidar sus tareas y dejó de tejer para su padre, al tiempo que Hikoboshi prestaba cada vez menos atención a su ganado, el cual terminó esparciéndose por el Cielo. Furioso, el Rey Celestial separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran. Orihime, desesperada por la pérdida de su marido, pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. Su padre, conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija, accedió a que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, a condición de que Orihime hubiera terminado su trabajo. Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudieran cruzar el río"

Roxas se dio una palmada en la frente, pero todos lo ignoraron.

"Ambos amantes se reunieron finalmente y las urracas prometieron venir todos los años siempre y cuando no lloviera. Cuando se da esa circunstancia, los amantes tienen que esperar para reunirse hasta el año siguiente"

Hubo un silencio solemne y Naminé puso sus manos en su boca.

"Eso es tan hermoso… pero a la vez tan trágico" – Opinó a punto de llorar.

"Es tan romántico" – Agregó Kairi.

Roxas miró a su amigo con desaprobación y le dijo – "¿Ves lo que haces? Ahora están todas melosas por tu culpa.

"Sí lo sé, tengo una voz tan sexy que deja así a cualquiera" – Contraatacó el castaño y Roxas soltó un bufido.

"Gracias por contarme esa historia tan hermosa Sora" – Le agradeció Naminé.

"No hay de qué, pero aún hay más" – Sora levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kairi.

"Kairi ¿Por qué no le cuentas sobre las tradiciones?"

La pelirroja volvió en sí, tras su estado de emoción por la historia, y se dirigió a la chica.

"Sí, ese era el punto de todo, los deseos"

Naminé la miró con atención y Kairi continuó su explicación.

"La costumbre en Tanabata es escribir deseos en trozos de papel llamados tanzaku, y colgarlos en ramas de bambú, después hay que dejar que floten sobre un río, pero nosotros lo hacemos en el mar a la medianoche, ya que el festival también se realiza en la playa, es todo muy bonito ya lo verás"

Naminé parecía emocionada por la idea, nunca había estado en un festival y menos en uno tan especial como este, esperaba que el sábado llegara rápido.

"Blondie ¿De verdad crees que cuerpos astronómicos como Vega y Altair son capaces de cumplir deseos? Opino que es incluso peor que cuando un meteoroide atraviesa nuestra atmósfera y la gente hace lo mismo, pero mentalmente" – Le preguntó Roxas confundiendo a la chica a más no poder.

Kairi lo miró con desaprobación – "Te traduciré lo que el loser escéptico este trato de decirte, Vega y Altair son los nombres científicos de Orihime y Hikoboshi respectivamente, y con lo de meteoroide que atraviesa nuestra atmósfera, se refiere a una estrella fugaz"

"Oh ya veo" – Dijo Naminé sorprendida por el vocabulario de Roxas.

"Entiendo tu punto de vista científico, pero no todo funciona con la razón y la lógica" – _"Cómo el amor"_ – Pensó la chica para sí – "Esta puede ser una de esas excepciones ¿No te parece?"

Roxas se sorprendió un poco, pero no dijo nada, es más parecía que lo que Naminé dijo lo incitó a pensar.

"Muy bien, ya que Naminé entiende las bases del festival, debemos seguir con las preparaciones, después de todo no queda mucho para el sábado"

"¿Qué preparaciones?"

Kairi la miró con una esas sonrisas malignas de nuevo.

"¡Comprar yukatas que más!"

* * *

Salir de compras con Kairi… la rubia estaba segura de que no sería algo muy grato, y estaba en lo cierto.

Naminé se enteró que tenían el día viernes libre y la pelirroja la aprovechó al 100%, literalmente al 100%... arrastró a la pobre rubia por todas las tiendas de la isla, discutió con las vendedoras sobre tallas, precios, diseños e incluso luchó con otras compradoras por prendas especificas, estaba decidida a encontrar las yukatas perfectas.

Tras cinco horas de toda esa locura, Naminé no podía más, y a pesar de que llevaba zapatos sin tacón, los pies la estaban matando, estaba convencida de que Kairi poseía una fuerza sobrehumana, ya que parecía estar perfectamente bien en sus stilettos.

Finalmente al atardecer, encontró los atuendos ideales y todos los accesorios para ambas.

Decidieron descansar en un parque antes de ir a casa y Naminé prácticamente se desplomó sobre una de la bancas.

"¿A qué fue divertido? ¿Verdad Naminé?" – Preguntó Kairi radiante agitando las bolsas.

"Si tu lo dices…" – Respondió la chica apenas.

"¡No puedo esperar a mañana por la mañana!" – Exclamó la pelirroja.

Naminé levantó las cejas – "¿Mañana por la mañana? No tenemos clases, y me dijiste que el festival era en la noche ¿Qué es lo que no puedes esperar?"

"¡Mañana por la mañana vamos a ir a la peluquería a que nos hagan nuestros peinados por supuesto!"

Naminé rogó que todo fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

"¡Naminé cielo! ¡Te ves preciosa!"

"¿Ah qué sí tía Aqua? Hice mi mejor esfuerzo en ella"

"Y se nota Kairi querida, tú también estás maravillosa por cierto, tienes un gusto excelente"

"Teehee gracias" – Agradeció Kairi tratando de sonar modesta.

"_¿De verdad me veo bien?"_ – Pensó Naminé finalmente mirándose al espejo, el reflejo parecía ser el de una desconocida, primero sus ojos llevaban una delicada sombra de color púrpura amatista, sus labios estaban cubiertos de un suave brillo labial rosa, pero sin duda lo que más resaltaba era la yukata morada con decorados de frutas paopu que llevaba con su obi amarillo de nudo clásico, además de su cabello, el cual caía ondulado al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, sujeto de una peineta con flores de aciano del mismo color, Kairi le había dicho a Naminé que el significado de esas flores le venía como anillo al dedo a su situación pero cuando la rubia le preguntó a qué se refería, la pelirroja sólo rió y cambió el tema.

¿Y bien Nami? ¿Lista para celebrar tu primer Tanabata? – Le preguntó la chica y Naminé la observó con atención.

Kairi estaba radiante, su maquillaje era un poco más fuerte que el de Naminé, pero no recargado, su labial rojo hacía juego con su cabello, y sus ojos violetas resaltaban con la sombra rosada que llevaba, su peinado era algo parecido al de Naminé, pero su cabello estaba sujeto hacia atrás con horquilla mientras que un par de mechones largos de cabello le caían a ambos lado de su cara; la yukata que había escogido era preciosa, era de un bello color azul marino con decorados de conchas de Thalassa (las favoritas de Kairi) y un obi fucsia también de nudo clásico. Naminé pensó que si su objetivo era conquistar a Sora esa noche, sin duda lo lograría.

Naminé asintió a la pregunta de su amiga.

"Los demás dijeron que nos esperarían allí" – Le explicó Kairi a la madre de su amiga – "Gracias por llevarme tía Aqua"

"No hay de que Kairi linda. No olviden sus kinchaku chicas"

Naminé obedeció, recogiendo el suyo y guardando su teléfono en el pequeño bolso, Kairi ya lo tenía en su mano, preparada como siempre.

* * *

Al llegar a la playa Naminé quedó ensimismada con tantas combinaciones de colores, música y aromas, desde donde se encontraba escuchaba las risas y ella no podía esperar para ser parte de la diversión.

"¡Vamos Kairi, Vamos!" – Dijo como una niña pequeña en navidad.

"Tranquila ya voy" – Respondió su amiga sonriendo, pero antes de salir del auto se dirigió a Aqua – "¿Usted no viene tía?"

"Hmm er… pues yo"

"Mamá tiene una cita con Terra hoy, van a ir al cine" – Dijo Naminé con un tono de burla.

"¡Naminé!" – La regañó Aqua avergonzada.

"Oh ya veo" – Dijo Kairi con algo de envidia, ella también quería una cita con otro castaño…

"Bien, que se diviertan chicas, y Naminé, llámenme cuando termine el festival para que las venga a recoger"

Ambas chicas le dieron un beso en la mejilla a Aqua y esta se despidió con la mano a medida que las chicas se alejaban.

"Todo esto es tan colorido, tan alegre" – Exclamó Naminé emocionada sujeta del brazo de Kairi.

"Eres tan tierna cuando te pones así, me muero por ver la cara de Roxas cuando te vea… ¡Oh! Parece que lo invoqué…"

Entre la multitud se veían dos chicos de cabello extraño, que no podían ser otros más que Sora y Roxas (Ven había dicho que no podía ir al festival, sin dar ninguna explicación), el primero llevaba una camisa gris delgada, jeans desgastados y unas converse negras, el castaño por su parte, llevaba puestos unos pantalones capri café claro, una camiseta azul oscuro sin mangas y tenis blancos. Ambos conversaban sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las chicas, Xion estaba con ellos y a Naminé le dio una punzada en el estómago al ver lo bien que se veía incluso con la distancia. La pelinegra llevaba un kanzashi sujetándole su corto cabello que brillaba de una forma casi sobrenatural gracias a la gran cantidad de luces que había en el lugar, su yukata era de un bello color rojo carmesí, decorada adecuadamente con flores shion y su obi era dorado con nudo de mariposa, Naminé pensó que lucía como una princesa de verdad y de pronto ella se sintió bastante opacada.

"¡Kairi, Naminé!" – Las llamó la chica alegremente agitando su brazo, completamente ajena al drama interno de la rubia.

Ambas se acercaron, Kairi sonriendo y Naminé tratando de hacerlo a pesar de su inseguridad.

"¡Chicas se ven preciosas!" – Dijo la pelinegra con total sinceridad y Naminé se sintió muy, muuuuy pequeña a su lado.

"Estás maravillosa Xion" – La halagó Kairi, quién no parecía compartir la inseguridad de la rubia en lo más mínimo.

"Naminé" – Se dirigió Xion directamente a la chica y ésta dio respingo.

"Er… sí te ves muy linda Xion ¡Pareces una princesa!" – _"¡TONTA! ¿POR QUÉ SE TE ESCAPÓ ESO?!"_

Kairi levantó una ceja mirándola extrañada, pero Xion rio una risita – "Muchas gracias, tú estás hermosa. Me contaron que este es tu primer festival, espero que lo disfrutes al máximo"  
"G-gracias"  
De pronto Kairi se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Y ustedes dos no van a decir nada? ¿Acaso van a fingir que no existimos?"

Naminé notó que Kairi se dirigía a ambos chicos, quienes no habían dicho una palabra desde que llegaron, de hecho tenían la boca abierta y las miraban con los ojos como platos, Naminé se sintió de repente como un animal en un zoológico.

Sora fue el primero que intentó recuperar el habla – "Ka-Kairi ¡ERES UNA CHICA!"

Xion se dio una palmada en la frente y Roxas reaccionó finalmente, porque Kairi parecía estar echando humo por las orejas y sabía que debería salvar a Sora de su ira.

"Lo que Sora quiere decir es que eres una chica… linda, sí eso, que te ves linda ¿Verdad Sora?"

Sora asintió embelesado, sin poder quitarle la vista a su amiga y Kairi se ruborizó al parecer perdonándole la ofensa.

"¿Qué hay de Naminé Roxas? ¿Acaso no le vas a decir nada?" – Preguntó Xion poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Naminé, tratando de hacer que no se sintiera dejada de lado, pero sin saber Naminé quería precisamente eso en ese momento.

Roxas miró a Naminé incómodo, y ésta tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desviar su mirada.

Después de dolorosos segundos el chico finalmente habló.

"Hmmm, er… te ves bien Blondie" – Dijo desviando la mirada y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Gracias" – Dijo Naminé desesperada porque ese momento incómodo se acabara.

"¿Qué hay del bambú con sus tanzaku chicos?" – Preguntó Xion y Naminé de repente sintió mucho aprecio por la chica.

"Hicimos uno por clase, y todos colgamos nuestros deseos, Tidus es el encargado de tirarlo al mar" – Explicaba Kairi mientras pasaban por diversos puestos de comidas y juegos – "Roxas se rehusó a escribir uno obviamente"

"No me extraña" – Opinó Xion con desaprobación – "Siempre ha sido un escéptico, pero los deseos de Tanabata de verdad que se cumplen"

"¡Bah! Pensé que alguien inteligente como tú ya habría dejado de lado esas tonterías para estas alturas" – Se quejó el chico.

"Uno nunca es demasiado mayor para creer Roxas"

"Hmm ¿Xion?" – Dijo Naminé interrumpiendo la casi-discusión – "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Dónde está tu bambú?"

Xion suavizó la expresión de su rostro antes de responder – "Teníamos uno para todo el Consejo Estudiantil, lamentablemente Riku le delegó la tarea de tirarlo al mar a uno de los miembros más malhumorados del Consejo"

"O a lo mejor tiene sentido común" – Opinó Roxas.

"¿Vas a fastidiar toda la noche?" – Preguntó Kairi – "¿Por qué mejor no jugamos a algo mejor?"

"¡Buena idea!" – Exclamó Sora sonriente, Roxas lo miró con una expresión que quería decir "traidor", sabía que el castaño accedería a todo lo que dijera Kairi después de haberla ofendido con su comentario.

"¿No estamos muy grandes para estos jueguitos de festival?" – Preguntó Roxas.

Xion se cruzó de brazo y lo observó con superioridad – "Que excusa más mala Roxas, es obvio que tienes miedo de que te gane"

El rubio abrió muchos los ojos, indignado – "¿Ganarme tú? ¿Una mujer? Elige el juego, te venceré en lo que sea"

"Caerás, maldito chovinista" – Dijo Xion enfadada pero al mismo tiempo satisfecha, luego observó su alrededor y apuntó a un puesto en particular – "¿Qué te parece ese?"

Todos observaron el lugar indicado.

"¡Oooh es tiro al blanco con shurikens!, que buena elección Xion" – La felicitó Kairi.

"Sí, muy buena" – Agregó Sora, aún con lo mismo.

"¿No es algo violento?" – Opinó Naminé, y la pelinegra la observó – "Quiero decir… estás tan bonita, tu peinado podría desarmarse y…"

"Awww que dulce eres Naminé, no te preocupes por mí" – Le dijo Xion como hablándole a una hermana pequeña – "Ya verás que venceré a este idiota en un segundo sin siquiera sudar"

"Vaya que estás confiada hoy, a pesar de que nunca fuiste capaz de ganarme en las batallas de Struggle"

"Porque eso es pura fuerza bruta sin cerebro, esto requiere habilidad, cosa que tu careces"

"Muy bien, muy bien, menos palabras y ¡Más acción!" – Gritó Kairi emocionada.

"¡Más acción!" – Repitió Sora.

Después de pagarle al encargado, Xion se subió las mangas de su yukata y su expresión se volvió salvaje.

"¡Yo comienzo!" – Exclamó, y todos se dedicaron a observarla en silencio.

La chica respiró hondo y lanzó su primer shuriken, dándole perfectamente en el centro.

"¡Wow!" – Exclamaron Sora, Naminé y Kairi al unísono.

"¡Bah! Es sólo suerte" – Opinó Roxas"

Pero al tercer tiro perfecto de Xion ya no se veía tan confiado.

"Es el turno de Roxas" – Anunció Kairi, quien se había convertido en la réferi no oficial de ese mini torneo.

"Fallarás" – Le dijo Xion sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Ya verás que no"

"Er… um" – Dijo tímidamente Naminé dirigiéndose a Roxas – "Buena suerte"

"Gracias Blondie, no te decepcionaré"

Naminé usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no ruborizarse y a Kairi se le escapó una risita.

Roxas no hizo ningún ritual, sino que sin esperar ni un segundo comenzó a lanzar los shurikens, y para la desgracia de Xion tampoco falló ninguno.

"Hmm muy bien, tendrá que haber un tiro de desempate, sólo una oportunidad, el que falla pierde así de simple, y si nadie lo hace estaremos aquí por siempre y haremos que el encargado de este puesto se vuelva millonario" – Dictó las "reglas" la pelirroja.

"Es tu fin" – Dijo Xion antes de comenzar.

Se preparó para lanzar y….

"¡Le dio al blanco pero al medio!" – Exclamó el comentarista Sora, y de hecho fue así, el shuriken quedó a unos pocos centímetros lejos del centro.

Xion soltó un sonido de frustración.

"Estás perdida, si hago un tiro perfecto pierdes" – Dijo Roxas en un exceso de confianza.

Esta vez demoró un poco más en lanzar, se concentró, estiró su brazo hacia atrás ¡Lanzó y…!

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"¡Cayó fuera señores! ¡Ni siquiera le dio al blanco! ¡La señorita Xion es la ganadora!" – Proclamó Sora levantando en brazo de la chica, quien no paraba de saltar.

"¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉ!" – Gritaba ésta sin parar.

Su premio era una máscara de choboco, pero Kairi se la quedó y a la pelinegra pareció no importarle, tan sólo estaba feliz con ser la victoriosa.

"¿Cómo es posible?" – Se lamentó el rubio.

"Eso te pasa por machista Roxas" – Lo regañó Kairi.

"Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso Blondie" – Se disculpó el chico, ignorando a la pelirroja.

"No te preocupes, parecía ser un juego difícil, pero es cierto que fuiste machista"

"Admite tu derrota ¡Perdedor!" – Lo encaró la pelinegra.

"Bien, tú ganas, sólo fui suave contigo porque eres una chica"

"Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo" – Dijo Kairi poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¡Te reto de nuevo! ¡Esta vez te venceré!"

Xion fingió un bostezo – "Que mal perdedor eres, pero no gracias, ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta Naminé?"

"¿Huh? ¿Conmigo? ¿Tú y yo….?" – Preguntó la chica incrédula.

"Sí, las dos, sería una pena que te perdieras el resto del festival por culpa de Roxas" – Xion se dirigió a Sora – "Tú reemplázame, no parará hasta que le gane a alguien"  
El castaño la miró ofendido –"¿Cómo sabes que voy a perder?" – Le preguntó indignado.

"Es obvio que lo harás" – Dijo Roxas.

"Sí, claro, perderás de nuevo y esta vez contra mí" – Dijo Sora cayendo en el desafío.

Kairi se dio una palmada en la frente y luego le habló a las chicas – "Yo me quedaré aquí cuidando a estos tontos"

"Muy bien" – Asintió Xion y luego miró a la rubia – "¿Nos vamos Naminé?"

Ésta asintió algo insegura, pero siguió a la chica de todos modos.

Mientras se alejaban se escuchó a Sora gritar "¡YO ME LLEVARÉ A CASA EL PELUCHE DEL MOOGLE!"

Naminé y Xion caminaron en silencio observando los diferentes puestos de comida, juegos y los adornos y luces que rodeaban todo.

"¿Qué te parece?" – Le preguntó la pelinegra.

"Es todo tan bonito… me siento muy afortunada de poder estar aquí" – Respondió la rubia con sinceridad.

"¿Qué te parece si te llevas un recuerdo? Así siempre tendrás las memorias de qué estuviste en este festival"

"Oh es una buena idea, ¿Pero qué clase de recuerdo?"

"Hmm" – Dijo Xion pensativa – "¡Oh ya sé! ¡Espera aquí!" – Exclamó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, Naminé se preguntó cómo podría lograrlo calzando las getas, pero al parecer la chica era hábil para muchas cosas.

La pelinegra sólo tardó unos segundos en volver.

"¡Toma!" – Dijo feliz, mostrándole a Naminé dos objetos.

La rubia los tomó en sus manos.

"Son hermosas…" – Dijo ensimismada, observando las bellas temari, una estaba decorada con el motivo de las olas del océano y la otra parecía una flor de árbol de cerezo.

"¡Qué bueno que te gustan! Las elegí porque creo que te simbolizan"

Naminé la miró confundida, y Xion le señaló la primera temari.

"Esta, la del océano la elegí porque tiene que ver con el significado de tu nombre y también porque estamos aquí en la playa donde se realiza el festival que debes recordar" – Xion señaló la siguiente – "Y esta, por la fecha en que llegaste y todos te conocimos, en primavera"

Naminé estaba emocionada – "Muchas gracias Xion, pero de verdad no debiste haberte molestado… ¡Oh espera ya te las pago! – Dijo la chica haciendo un ademán de abrir su kinchaku para sacar su billetera, pero la chica de pelo negro la detuvo.

"No tienes que pagarme, es un regalo ¿Somos amigas no?

Naminé sintió de pronto una punzada de culpa ¿Podría ser digna de llamarse amiga de Xion? Después de todo ambas estaban enamoradas de la misma persona, y era la pelinegra la que estaba saliendo con él ¿Acaso no la estaba traicionando con tan sólo tener esos sentimientos por Roxas?

Antes de que Xion se preocupara por la repentina mudez de Naminé, se escuchó una voz llamándola.

"¡XION!"

La milagrosa distracción provenía de dos chicas que se acercaban; una era alta, parecía ser de un grado mayor que el de Naminé, tenía el cabello de un exótico color verde, y una yukata que hacía juego con éste. La otra chica se veía más joven, de apariencia tímida y de cabello de color rubio ondulado más claro que el de Naminé, su yukata era de un suave color celeste.

"¡Rydia, Leonora! ¿Cómo están?" – Preguntó Xion reconociéndolas.

"Nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí en un lugar tan plagado de gente" – Respondió la que Naminé pensó era Rydia.

"Buenas noches señorita Xion"

"¡Ay Leonora! Sólo llámame Xion ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?"

"Lo siento señori… Xion"

"Vaya que luces bien hoy" – La halagó Rydia.

"Muchas gracias, ustedes dos también"

A medida que la conversación se desarrollaba, Naminé se sintió cada vez más pequeña.

"¿Hm? ¿Paseando con una amiga?" – Preguntó la chica de cabello verde finalmente notando a la rubia.

"Así es, esta es Naminé" – La presentó Xion y la chica asintió a modo de respuesta.

Xion continuó – "Naminé, estas son Rydia y Leonora, mis amigas y miembros del Consejo Estudiantil"

"M-mucho gusto" – Dijo la rubia haciendo una rápida reverencia.

"Igualmente querida" – Le respondió Rydia sonriendo.

"Encantada de conocerla señorita Naminé" – Dijo respetuosamente Leonora.

"Por cierto ¿Dónde están Edge y Palom?" – Quiso saber Xion.

Rydia puso cara de que no le agradaba el tema – "Edge no dejaba de coquetear con un montón de chicas con yukata, así que convencí a su chofer de que se lo llevara a casa antes de que lo demandaran por acoso"

Naminé abrió los ojos como plato pero Xion sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

"El señor Palom dijo que odiaba las multitudes y que además no creía en supersticiones baratas y que prefería invertir su tiempo en algo más productivo y, cuando la vicepresidente le recordó acerca de su tarea con nuestros tanzaku dijo que vendría a tirar nuestro bambú al mar sólo si le daba la gana" – Explicó Leonora.

"Casi me recuerda a Roxas" – Dijo Xion.

"¿Roxas? Ohh~ tú novio" – Se emocionó de repente Rydia – "¿Dónde está? Pensé que aprovecharías la oportunidad de este romántico festival para tener una cita con él"

Naminé sintió la necesidad de escapar de allí.

"El año pasado hicimos eso, esta vez decidimos pasarlo con nuestros amigos"

"_¿El año pasado?"_ – Pensó Naminé – _"O sea que estuvieron juntos en este festival el año pasado… en una cita… Kairi no me dijo nada…"_

"Quizás podríamos tener la cita un año por medio o algo así" – Dijo Xion despreocupadamente.

"Es divertido salir con amigos, pero creo que deberías invertir más tiempo con tu novio, el Consejo Estudiantil te mantiene muy ocupada Xion" – Aconsejó Rydia.

"Si, tal vez tienes razón, ya no solemos vernos tan seguido como antes"

"Señorita Naminé ¿Se encuentra bien?" – Preguntó Leonora de repente, sacando a la muchacha de su ensimismamiento.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué?"

"Se ve un poco pálida" – Dijo la amable chica con preocupación.

"Es cierto Naminé ¿Te sientes bien?" – Preguntó Xion también.

"¿Quieres sentarte un momento?" – Ofreció Rydia.

Al convertirse en el centro de atención, Naminé comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a hiperventilar.

"¡Oh! ¡No! ¡No! No se preocupen, estoy bien, estoy bien" – Aseguró moviendo las manos rápidamente, y luego miró a Xion – "C-creo que de-debería buscar a Kairi, quizás ya se aburrió con los chicos, sí eso, iré a hacerle compañía"

Xion no parecía convencida de que la chica estuviera bien – "Vamos juntas entonces…"

"¡Oh no te preocupes! Quédate con tus amigas, yo… yo los traeré a aquí, hmm er… ¡Nos vemos!" – Dijo Naminé tan repentinamente que Xion ni siquiera alcanzó a detenerla.

Se apresuró a salir de allí lo más rápido que pudo, y por suerte su pequeño tamaño y la multitud la ayudaron a desaparecer rápidamente.

Caminó sin rumbo hasta que ya no pudo más, lo único que quería era algo de paz para poder controlar sus emociones.

Encontró el lugar perfecto en un muelle, detrás de donde se realizaba el festival; el ruido de la celebración era mucho menor allí. Naminé se sentó al borde de éste y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

"Dios, me estoy volviendo loca… tengo que aprender a controlar mis reacciones de una vez por todas" – Se regañó a sí misma en voz alta.

De pronto dio un salto, su móvil había comenzado a sonar.

El nombre de la persona que la llamaba la hizo sentir aún peor, era Roxas…

"De seguro Xion le avisó que no me encontraba bien… ella es tan amable… tan perfecta ¡Por qué tiene que tan amigable conmigo! Me hace las cosas aún más difíciles" – Continuó mientras ignoraba el teléfono, que no paraba de sonar.

"¿Por qué tiene que gustarme Roxas en primer lugar? Sería mejor que nos lleváramos mal de nuevo, así nada de esto pasaría y no me dolería verlo junto a Xion y podría ser amiga de ella sin sentirme culpable a cada segundo" – Dijo con tristeza observando los temari que aún sujetaba.

"Ni siquiera tiene lógica que me guste… nos conocemos desde hace tan poco e incluso se llevó un mes entero sin hablarme… en cambio ella es su amiga de la infancia, es la más adecuada para él"

"Y si entiendo todo eso…" – Se levantó de golpe – "¡ENTONCES PORQUÉ NO DEJO DE SUFRIR ESTÚPIDAMENTE! – Gritó en dirección al mar.

"Vaya, parece que alguien no la está pasando bien en el festival de las estrellas" – Dijo una voz desconocida.

Naminé entró en pánico, abrió los ojos como platos y se giró al observar a la persona que había hablado.

Era un chico, parecía menor que ella, pero no estaba del todo segura, tenía una apariencia arrogante y ojos fríos, llevaba los brazos cruzados y la miraba con atención, tenía puesto un abrigo negro a pesar del calor y jeans oscuros, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba era su larga trenza de color castaño

"¿Quién eres?" – Preguntó ella a la defensiva.

"Eso no te interesa"

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" – _"¿Habrá escuchado todo lo que dije?"_ – Pensó la chica asustada.

"El suficiente" – Se limitó a decir el extraño, y se acercó más a ella.

Naminé trató de alejarse instintivamente, pero recordó que lo único que tenía tras de ella era el mar.

"¿Viniste a desahogar tus problemas aquí Goldie? ¿No deberías estar divirtiéndote en el festival?"

"_¿Goldie?"_ – "Eso no es asunto tuyo" – Trató de sonar amenazante la chica.

"Vaya que no eres tan tímida como pareces, deberías usar esa valentía en otras cosas"

"¿A qué te refieres?" – Preguntó Naminé frunciendo el ceño, este chico no le estaba agradando.

"¿Qué sacas con gritarle al pobre mar?" – Preguntó él con una sonrisa que hizo enojar a Naminé – "Deberías enfrentar tus problemas directamente"

"No es tan fácil como crees"

"En ningún momento dije que fuera fácil"

"¿Qué sugieres entonces ¿Qué vaya y arruine la vida de otras personas debido a mis motivos egoístas?" – _"¿Por qué rayos estoy hablando con este chico?"_

"¿Acaso crees que eres un mártir y debes sacrificar tu felicidad por la de otros? ¿Te crees una santa o algo así?"

"No"

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que lo que quieres le arruinará la vida a otros?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Todo en esta vida es muy relativo, quién sabe, a lo mejor haces sus vidas más felices de lo que son ahora"

"Eso es imposible" – Replicó Naminé incrédula.

"Nada es imposible Goldie"

Naminé lo pensó un poco y luego habló.

"¿Estás insinuando que si lucho por lo quiero puedo hacer que las otras personas involucradas estén mejor de lo que están ahora?"

"No lo insinué, sólo lo dije"

"Pero… ¿Y si no es así?"

"Nada ni nadie puede asegurarte que sucederá, ¿Pero quieres seguir siendo una espectadora por siempre? ¿O prefieres vivir sabiendo que al menos lo intentaste?"

"El que no arriesga no cruza el río, Goldie" – Dijo crípticamente el extraño.

Naminé no tuvo respuesta para eso, el chico misterioso y ella se observaron por varios minutos.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" – Preguntó finalmente ella.

"Ni yo lo sé, digamos que tengo debilidad por las rubias"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"No es de tu incumbencia"

Antes de que Naminé pudiera seguir insistiendo su móvil volvió a sonar.

"Parece que hay gente preocupada por ti"

"Sí, será mejor que vuelva"

La rubia comenzó a caminar sin detenerse, pero al pasar al lado del chico murmuró las palabras "Muchas gracias" y continuó su camino.

* * *

El ruido del festival ya no era tan estresante, y aunque le costaba admitirlo la conversación con el chico le había hecho bien, pero aún así. Todavía no se sentía preparada para reunirse con sus amigos.

Caminó sin rumbo por el festival, y cuando se sintió cansada decidió ir a sentarse a alguna de las bancas que habían instalado.

Por suerte encontró una algo aislada, cerca de una palmera, decidió apagar su teléfono, que no paraba de sonar, sin siquiera mirar cuantas llamadas perdidas tenía.

Se dedicó a observar las estrellas y le parecieron aún más brillantes esa noche.

"_Después de todo hoy es la única noche en que Orihime y Hikoboshi se reúnen. Debe ser muy duro ver a tu ser amado tan sólo una vez al año…"_

"Con qué aquí estás"

Naminé dio un respingo, ¿Cuánta gente la sorprendería esa noche?

"¡Riku!" – Exclamó sorprendida, tenía al presidente del Consejo Estudiantil en persona frente a ella. Éste llevaba una camiseta morada sin mangas, jeans negros y tenis del mismo color.

"Ha pasado tiempo Naminé" – Saludó casualmente.

"Hmm sí…" – Dijo confundida mientras Riku se sentaba a su lado con toda tranquilidad.

"Me enteré que estabas desaparecida, todos te andan buscando"

"¿Cómo lo supiste?"

"Rydia me llamó"

"_¿Incluso ella me está buscando? Aunque ni siquiera me conoce…"_ – Pensó Naminé sintiéndose culpable por haber preocupado a tantas personas.

"Yo sé que no te perdiste"

"Obviamente lo sabes, eres Riku, el alumno más brillante de todos" – Dijo la chica sin una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

"Parece que me has extrañado"

"La verdad es que sí" – Admitió la chica.

"Pero tenía que ser así, debía alejarme, no quería hacerle las cosas más difíciles" – Dijo Riku algo triste.

"Ella sabe porqué te alejaste, pero creo que ya es tiempo de volver"

"Lo mismo digo para ti"

"Sabes que me refiero"

"Sí, lo sé, y tienes razón"

"La llamaré ahora entonces"

"Bien"  
Naminé finalmente encendió su móvil y antes de ingresar a su directorio de contactos comprobó todas las llamadas perdidas que tenía.

"Oh por Dios…"

"Te dije que todos te estaban buscando"

Tenía 88 llamadas perdidas, la mayor cantidad eran de Roxas, pero también tenía a Kairi, Xion Sora, y dos números desconocidos que pensó eran de Rydia y Leonora, por suerte no estaba el de su madre.

"Al parecer tú no me llamaste" – Le dijo a Riku.

"Sabía que te encontraría"

Naminé dio un suspiro y eligió al contacto que quería llamar.

Contestó al instante.

"¡NAMINÉ! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿ESTÁS BIEN? ¿ESTÁS VIDA? ¡CASI MUERO DE LA PREOCUPACIÓN!"

"Estoy bien Kairi, de verdad siento haberte preocupado…"

"¡Espero que tengas una buena razón para haberte desaparecido así!" – La regañó Kairi, y de pronto le recordó a su madre.

"Te juro que la tengo, y sólo puedo decírtela a ti"

"Muy bien, te creo" – Dijo Kairi sin dudar.

"Kairi, ¿Podrías no decirle a los demás que te llamé? Quiero que piensen que de verdad me perdí"

"Está bien, ¿Pero cómo les digo que me contactaste?"

"Diles que Riku te llamó" – Dijo Naminé de un tirón, y se produjo un silencio.

"¿Estás con él?"

"Sí, él me encontró"

"Está bien Naminé, pero más vale que me cuentes porqué desapareciste así, ahora dime, ¿Dónde estás?"

Naminé le indicó su posición a Kairi y ésta le informó que les diría a los demás.

"¿Cómo reaccionó?" – Quiso saber el chico de ojos verdes.

"Bien, mejor de lo que pensé"

Ya que tendría que esperar, Naminé decidió iniciar una conversación con él pero…

"¡NAMINÉ! ¡BLONDIE!" – Gritaron dos voces.

Roxas y Xion corrieron y ambos la abrazaron con fuerza, lo cual sin duda fue una de las experiencias más bizarras en la vida de la rubia.

"¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás herida? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?" – Una avalancha de preguntas como esas invadieron el cerebro de Naminé, pero afortunadamente Riku intervino.

"No mareen a la chica, pasó un mal momento perdida aquí, en este gran festival, tan sólo denle un respiro"

"¡Riku!" – Exclamó Xion dándose cuenta de la presencia del chico.

"Al menos dinos porqué no respondiste nuestras llamadas" – Dijo Roxas aún preocupado.

"Er… olvidé mi teléfono en casa, lo siento mucho de verdad chicos" – Dijo Naminé tratando de sonar convincente, pero por suerte al rubio sólo le importaba que estuviera bien.

"Debiste pasar mucho miedo" – Dijo Xion comprensiva.

"Así fue, hasta que yo la encontré por supuesto" – Dijo el chico de cabello plateado poniendo unos de sus brazos alrededor de Naminé.

Roxas y Xion se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"_¿Qué haces?"_ – Le susurró Naminé.

"_Shhh, déjame comprobar una teoría, sígueme el juego" _– Le respondió éste.

"Hmm, sí, me sentí mucho mejor cuando Riku me encontró"

"¿Ah sí?" – Preguntó Xion obviamente enojada, para sorpresa de la rubia.

"_¿Qué demonios…?"_

"¿Quieren decir que estamos estorbando aquí?" – Preguntó Roxas de mal humor.

"Yo no me voy a ningún lado" – Decidió Xion cruzándose de brazos.

"Nadie les ha dicho que se fueran, podemos pasarla bien todos aquí"

"Lo dudo" – Dijo Roxas.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Qué les parece si tenemos una cita doble?"

"Debes estar bromeando" – Dijo Xion cada vez más enojada.

"Blondie viene conmigo" – Decidió Roxas tomando la mano de Naminé, pero Riku no la soltó.

"¿Por qué no quieren aceptar?" – Le preguntó Riku directamente a Xion.

La rubia no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Porque… porque" – La chica miró el brazo de Riku en el hombro de Naminé y se puso tan roja como su yukata – "¡Porque vinimos todos como amigos, no ha tener citas!"

"Hehe, está bien, entonces me uniré a ustedes como **amigos**" – Decidió Riku finalmente soltando a la rubia, Xion pareció satisfecha.

Al partir de allí, Roxas permaneció al lado de Naminé como un perro guardián, y la pelinegra por su parte no dejaba de vigilar a Riku, llegando incluso a situarse entre él y la rubia.

Naminé sentía que había sido transportada a una dimensión paralela, se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Riku cuál era la teoría que quería comprobar, pero de lo que estaba segura es de de que tenía que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Xion.

"¿Quieres takoyaki?" – Le preguntó Roxas de pronto a Naminé.

"¿Huh?"

"No has comido nada, de seguro has de tener hambre"

"Hmm pues sí" – Admitió Naminé algo avergonzada.

"Te compraré un poco" – Le dijo el rubio sonriendo a la chica y luego miró a Riku y Xion con desinterés – "¿Ustedes quieren?"

"Yo no, Riku me comprará un algodón de azúcar ¿Verdad que sí?" – Le dijo Xion al chico de cabello plateado traviesamente.

Éste se encogió de hombros – "Como quieras"

Ambos chicos partieron a comprar y Naminé y Xion se quedaron solas de nuevo.

"Hmm ¿Naminé?" – Preguntó la pelinegra nerviosa.

"¿Sí?"

"Hmm ¿De qué hablaron Riku y tú?"

Naminé parpadeó un par de veces, no se esperaba esa pregunta para nada.

"No alcanzamos a hablar mucho, pero…"

"¿Pero?" – Insistió Xion.

"Le dije que ya era tiempo de que volviera al grupo"

"Oh… ¿Crees que Kairi ya superó lo de la ruptura?" – Preguntó Xion con un tono de voz extraño.

"Sí, estoy segura de que ya lo hizo, Riku no tiene más motivos para estar lejos del grupo"

"Riku ha pasado mucho tiempo conmigo en las reuniones del Consejo…" – Dijo Xion pensativa y luego añadió en un tono muy bajo – "No estoy segura de querer que vuelva al grupo"

"¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?" – Preguntó Naminé.

"¡Nada! ¡Nada!" – Aseguró la chica agitando sus manos – "¡Oh mira allí vienen con nuestros encargos!"

"Y algo más al parecer" – Agregó Naminé al notar la bolsa de plástico que Riku llevaba.

"Toma" – Le dijo Roxas dulcemente entregándole el takoyaki a Naminé y, para la tranquilidad de ésta, también había comprado un poco para él, ya se estaba comenzando a sentir como una abusadora.

"Gracias" – Le dijo la chica – "Tardaron un poco"

"Riku se detuvo en puesto de Kingyo Sukui" – Explicó Roxas.

"Ooh"

"Toma tesorera, para ti" – Le dijo el chico de cabello plateado a Xion, entregándole su algodón de azúcar pero además una pequeña bolsa de plástico con un pez dorado en su interior.

Xion parecía muy, muy feliz de pronto.

"Yo también quería regalarte uno pero se me escaparon todos, lo siento" – Se disculpó Roxas.

"No te preocupes"

Xion estaba ensimismada mirando el pez.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?" – Le preguntó Riku por primera vez preocupado.

"¡Oh, no, no! Me encanta, muchas gracias Riku, tan sólo estaba concentrada pensando en un nombre para él"

"¿Cómo sabes que es un **él**?" – Le preguntó Roxas.

"Porque yo digo que es un él, ¡Y se llamará Fergus!" – Anunció la chica levantando la bolsa.

"¿Fergus?" – Dijeron Roxas, Riku y Naminé al unísono.

"Sip, Fergus; y ahora vámonos, que ya no queda mucho para que lancen nuestros deseos al mar"

* * *

Finalmente se reunieron con Sora y Kairi, ésta estaba feliz porque su amiga estaba sana y salva y además porque Sora le había obsequiado el peluche de moogle que él había ganado en la batalla de shurikens (Según Roxas él se había dejado ganar).

Afortunadamente no hubo tensión entre Riku y Kairi, aunque se podría apreciar cierta distancia entre ellos y Naminé no pudo evitar reír al comprobar que Xion había ocultado a Fergus en su espalda en presencia de la pelirroja.

Cuando ya quedaban pocos minutos para la medianoche, todas las personas se agruparon a la orilla del mar, y Naminé sintió había una cierta atmósfera de solemnidad en el ambiente.

Las estrellas se reflejaban en el océano, y los encargados de alojar los tanzaku en éste estaban en sus posiciones. La rubia reconoció a Tidus, quien parecía estar muy orgulloso de ser el encargado de realizar esa misión, y estaba segura de que Yuna lo estaría animando desde la multitud.

Finalmente llegó la hora, y todos quedaron en silencio, Orihime y Hikoboshi se habían reunido de nuevo y la rubia no podría estar más feliz de compartir ese especial momento con sus amigos.

Sin saberlo todos pensaron en lo que habían escrito en las los tanzaku.

Kairi cerró los ojos con fuerza, y recordó su desesperado deseo – _"¡Orihime y Hikoboshi más les vale que hagan que el tonto se dé cuenta de una buena vez!"_

Riku sonrió y miró a alguien de reojo – _"Deseo que todas mis fans puedan seguir disfrutando de mi irresistible perfección, pero... hagan que "ella" en especial me note"_

Xion miró las estrellas y simplemente pensó – _"Quisiera poder seguir a tu lado"_

Sora por su parte se puso algo nervioso _– "Por favor ayúdenme a tener más confianza en mí mismo, no quiero perderla"_

Naminé puso sus manos en su pecho y observó el mar – _"Estimados Orihime y Hikoboshi, nunca había hecho esto así que estoy un poco confundida, es más... mi amiga Kairi prácticamente me obligó a pedirles un deseo, pero yo lo que en realidad quiero es agradecerles por estar aquí donde estoy, rodeada de esta gente maravillosa, tenerlos a ellos a mi lado, especialmente a él y también ver a mi mamá feliz, es todo lo que necesito"_

Y la última persona, quien se había escabullido cuando no había nadie en el salón con el sólo objetivo de depositar su tanzaku secreto en la rama de bambú, también recordó su pedido.

_"Vega Alfa Lyrae y Altair Alfa Aquilae, sé que pedir deseos a esferas de plasma que mantienen su forma gracias a un equilibrio hidrostático es algo totalmente ilógico, pero por favor, por favor ayúdenme a comprender este sentimiento"_

Y con ese último deseo el tiempo de Orihime y Hikoboshi juntos terminó ese año. Nuevamente tendrían que esperar al siguiente para reunirse, pero para los seis chicos presentes allí, esta sería para siempre una noche muy especial.

**Continuará…**

**¡Karlaaaa! ¿Qué haría sin ti? ¡GRACIAS POR TODO! **

**Agradecimientos a: **

**Sasume - uchiha Danit67 RaptorMJ Xevii NathalieLove2 Namiroku Naminedrawing ZairaLeeWay LittlecrazyKairi lightning Ashly-san Netto Kurosawa Catseriina Vanegirl9 Go men123 Nevra Amulet Cat Brid-Lopez NaminePrincess Ligthershadow Achlys-chan666 Ryuketsu no Fuyu yuki nyuu XionRoxas Kane twilight shine maria scott AdictionToShuffle Cafe del dream nami-dreams Kirito-Kun y a los guests**

**Si me tardé lo sé, pero mi laptop murió y perdí TODO, incluida la versión original de este capítulo y los datos del fic.**

**Glosario por si les da flojera usar google y/o wikipedia:**

**Tanabata: Es una festividad japonesa derivada de la tradición china Qi xi.**

**La fiesta celebra el encuentro entre Orihime (Vega) y Hikoboshi (Altair). La Vía láctea, un río hecho de estrellas que cruza el cielo, separa a estos amantes, y sólo se les permite verse una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes lunar del calendario lunisolar. Ya que las estrellas sólo aparecen de noche, la celebración suele ser nocturna.**

**Yukata: Es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda.**

**Obi: Es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono o yukata.**

**Kinchaku: Bolso que usa principalmente para guardar teléfonos celulares, billeteras, pañuelos, etc.**

**Kanzashi: Accesorio tradicional para el cabello**

**Tanzaku: Trozos de papel con deseos escritos en ellos, se cuelgan en las ramas de bambú.**

**Takoyaki: Comida japonesa hecha básicamente de harina de trigo y unos trozos de pulpo. Se hace en forma de una bola (del tamaño de la de Ping Pong).**

**Kingyo Sukui: Pesca de peces dorados con pequeñas redes de papel.**

**Temari: ¡La de Naruto! Jaja no, son pelotas artesanales que se originaron en China y fueron introducidas en Japón alrededor del siglo VII, significa "pelota de mano" y son regalos muy apreciados, que simbolizan una profunda amistad y lealtad.**

**Geta: Calzado tradicional japonés.**

**Y como extra el significado de las flores acianos es: Timidez. "No oso confesarte mi amor por ti"**

**La flor shion significa "No te olvidaré" **

**Tartarus: Es un lugar de tormento y sufrimiento eternos, parecido al Infierno del Cristianismo y al Inframundo de las religiones paganas.**

**Y Fergus XD un nombre que me dio mi amiga de Inglaterra Ausis-winds-13, que escribe fanfics espectaculares por cierto, significa: "Fuerza masculina" "Virilidad" jajaja **


End file.
